No te acerques tanto a ella
by AnitaSnape
Summary: Secuela del fic "No te acerques tanto a mí" Severus,vive una vida apacible de feliz junto a su esposa Hermione y su hija Eileen,ganándose la vida como escritor de manuales de pociones.Una noticia inesperada,le hará asumir su antiguo empleo...
1. El nuevo profesor de pociones

**_¡Hola!_**

**_Aquí tenéis el primer capítulo de la secuela de "No te acerques tanto a mí". Si alguien no la ha leído, recomiendo hacerlo antes de seguir con esta historia._**

**Cap 1. El "nuevo" profesor de pociones. **

Severus Snape resopló enfurecido, mientras arrojaba con desdén la pluma con la que intentaba escribir, sin obtener ningún resultado aceptable. Hermione bajó el periódico que leía tranquilamente en el sofá, para observar a Severus por encima de él y dedicarle una gran sonrisa a su marido. Ya estaba más que acostumbrada a los arranques de furia de su esposo mientras escribía, así que casi ni se inmutaba, dejaba que se pasase la rabieta y todo volvía a su cauce.

Snape se levantó de la mesa malhumorado y fue a tomar asiento al lado de Hermione, tumbándose a lo largo del sofá, apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de su mujer, que se apresuró a arrojar a un lado "El profeta". Hermione acarició con la punta de los dedos la cicatriz de la mejilla de Severus con ternura infinita. Snape sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos para concentrarse mejor en las caricias de su mujer. Sintió como un calambre le recorría la espina dorsal, era casi increíble, pero a pesar del tiempo que llevaban juntos, Severus disfrutaba de sus caricias como al principio de su relación. El pasar por toda aquella situación, su separación traumática durante la guerra, y el hecho de que casi le mata Nagini, le había hecho valorar a esa increíble mujer que permanecía a su lado.

Aunque siempre la había valorado.

-Te voy a echar mucho de menos...- se quejó el hombre, abriendo de repente los ojos.

Hermione suspiró mientras entrelazaba sus dedos en la suave melena de Severus.

-Y yo también te extrañaré mucho... pero estamos cada vez más cerca, creo que esta vez daremos con ello.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te irás?- dijo con esa voz melosa que aún hacía estremecer a Hermione.

-Dos meses... tres como mucho.

-Menudo asco. Tú te vas a Francia, y Eileen se va al colegio la semana que viene... y yo me quedo aquí solo.- Quien se lo iba a decir, el solitario murciélago de las mazmorras, aquel hombre que había pasado la mayoría de su vida solo, quejándose... La idea de separarse de su familia le aterraba.

-¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo? Escribir, en realidad puedes hacerlo en cualquier parte...

Snape sonrió, la idea le tentaba. Casi nunca se habían separado durante largos periodos tiempo. Desde que finalizó la guerra contra quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, sólo alguna que otra vez en los viajes que hacía Hermione para realizar o acudir alguna conferencia sobre medimagia. Los adelantos que había realizado sobre su investigación para curar a los hombres-lobos habían sido importantes, haciéndose un renombre en el mundo de la medimagia, tanto que acababan de concederle una beca de investigación en Francia. Pero la única condición es que tenía que marcharse allí una buena temporada.

Hermione y Severus intercambiaron una intensa mirada. Ya no les hacían falta las palabras, no tenían que hablar siquiera. Sintieron como sus almas se acariciaban, como se comunicaban, sintiéndolo en lo más profundo de su ser. Severus suspiró quejosamente mientras jugaba con un mechón rebelde de la extensa cabellera de Hermione. Su mujer inclinó la cabeza para besarle en los labios. Habían pasado ya dieciocho años desde que se casaron en el interior de la casa de los gritos, mediante un ancestral ritual que había formado una conexión entre sus almas, uniéndolas entre sí. Pero su pasión y su amor no se habían visto mermados con el tiempo: se querían cada día más si eso era posible...

Eileen Snape entró en la habitación como un huracán que arrasaba todo a su paso. Miró con fastidio como sus padres se daban el lote en el sofá, haciendo una mueca de asco. No podía creerse que esos dos llevasen dieciocho años casados y siguieran comportándose como adolescentes. Se cruzó de brazos delante del sofá donde estaban sus padres, aguardando. Pero ninguno de los dos se había percatado de la presencia de su hija. Eileen puso los ojos en blanco molesta y se aclaró la garganta, en un vano intento de llamar su atención. Sus padres seguían a lo suyo... Eileen no entendía por qué sus padres no podían estar casados como el resto del mundo, cuando se "conectaban" se quedaban alelados mirándose, ignorando el mundo que los rodeaba. O se pasaban el día besándose por todos los rincones de la casa... era insoportable vivir con ellos.

-¡Papaaaaá!- Gritó Eileen al sentirse ignorada.

Hermione se incorporó un poco en el sofá, claramente molesta.

-¿Qué quieres Eileen?- dijo su madre mientras seguía mesando el pelo de Severus.

Severus observó a su hija, que lo miraba fijamente con desaprobación, clavándole sus ojos de color miel, con las manos en la cintura, gesto claramente calcado de su madre cuando se enfadaba. No podía creerse que el tiempo hubiera pasado tan rápido. Le parecía ayer cuando se sentaba en su regazo y le gustaba que le leyera, o cuando la llevaba al parque a balancearla en un columpio, o pasándose horas contemplándola jugar en la alfombra de aquel mismo salón... Su hija había crecido tan rápido, convirtiéndose en una guapa jovencita, aunque para sus ojos seguía siendo la misma niña de siempre. Ese año acudiría a su último año en Hogwarts. Severus estudió a su hija por un momento... ¿Cuando había dejado de ser su niña para convertirse en la adolescente que tenía en frente? Eileen era larguirucha y delgada, como lo había sido su padre con su edad. Su piel era pálida, llevaba una larga melena de color azabache por la cintura, sus ojos eran un poco más oscuros que los de su madre y le gustaba mucho sonreír... menos ahora que tenía un enfado de mil demonios.

-No encuentro otra vez mis insignias del colegio...

Hermione desvió rápidamente su mirada a su marido, que se incorporó en el sofá irritado.

-¡Snape!

Severus frunció el ceño.

-¿Se puede saber por qué me miráis las dos así?- preguntó Snape cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Porque siempre eres tú papá!- dijo Eileen- ¡Soy de Gryffindor, supéralo de una vez!

Severus dejó escapar un gruñido mientras se levantaba del sofá. Aquello era como meter continuamente el dedo en la llaga, si había algo que le repatease, es que su propia hija hubiera acabado en la casa Gryffindor. Aunque de nada le servía irritase, porque aquello ya no tenía remedio.

Hermione cogió su varita de encima de una mesita cercana al sofá.

-Accio insignias.

Las insignias del colegio volaron a través de la puerta hasta su mano. Hermione las miró con cierta nostalgia, recordaba con tanto cariño su época de estudiante en Hogwarts… parecía ayer cuando Severus y ella escondían su amor en el interior del bosque prohibido, cuando se escabullía a través de la red Flu hasta el dormitorio de su temible profesor de pociones... Severus se volvió, sentía en su alma los recuerdos de su mujer y se volvieron a mirar intensamente, conectándose una vez más... Eileen suspiró con hastío, cuando se ponían así le entraba ganas de vomitar...

Una llamarada verde salió de la chimenea, apareciendo de repente la cabeza de Harry Potter entre las ascuas, Snape dio un pequeño respingo.

-¡Potter!- Snape se acercó a la chimenea- ¿Qué demonios?

-Perdone profesor, no era mi intención asustarle...

-¡Le he dicho millones de veces que ya no soy su profesor!- le advirtió. Llevaba años diciéndole que dejara de llamarle así, pero ese cabeza hueca parecía que lo hacía para fastidiar- ¿Ocurre algo?- Snape sabía que algo grave debía haber pasado para que Potter irrumpiera así en su chimenea.

Hermione y Eileen se acercaron, colocándose cada una a un lado de Severus, asomándose por el hueco de la chimenea.

-¡Hola Herms! ¡Hola Eileen!- saludó alegremente Harry a las chicas, que correspondieron inmediatamente al saludo. La cabeza de Harry se volvió a un lado- ¡No James! ¡Si tienes que decirle algo a Eileen mándala un mensaje, que no soy una lechuza!- La cabeza de Harry volvió a mirar a sus amigos- Hoy en la oficina de Aurores me he enterado que el profesor Slughorn falleció ayer... Pensé que le gustaría saberlo Snape.

-¿Horace? ¿Ha muerto Horace Slughorn?- preguntó incrédulo Snape. Slughorn se había quedado con el puesto de Snape cuando dejó años atrás la docencia, sustituyéndole como profesor de pociones y jefe en la casa de Slytherin.- ¿Cómo ha sido?

-No estoy muy seguro, pero creo que murió mientras dormía... al menos no tuvo una muerte violenta el pobre.

-¿Mi profesor de pociones? ¿Ha muerto mi profesor?- preguntó Eileen clavando sus ojos melados en su padre, que asintió con gravedad. A la chica se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, sentía mucha pena que hubiera fallecido su bonachón profesor de pociones...

Hermione besó con ternura la mejilla de su hija, ella también sentía que el viejo profesor hubiese fallecido. Snape se despidió de Harry, quedando que le avisarían mutuamente si se enteraban de donde se realizaría el funeral. Casi no se habían retirado de la chimenea cuando una gran lechuza gris entró volando por la ventana, dejando caer sin ceremonias en las manos de Severus, un sobre lacrado con el escudo de Hogwarts. En la parte frontal del sobre, estaba escrito con una magnífica caligrafía el nombre de Severus Snape.

Snape y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada y volvieron a posar sus ojos en ese misterioso sobre.

-¿A qué esperas Severus?- dijo con impaciencia Hermione- ¡Ábrela!

Severus rompió el sello que cerraba el sobre y comenzó a leer la carta con avidez. Su ceja derecha se disparó, incrédulo. Su mujer que se moría de curiosidad, daba golpecitos con el pie en el suelo, llena de impaciencia.

-Es... de la directora McGonagall.- dijo Severus con los ojos aún en aquel pergamino- Me pide un favor...- Severus le pasó la misiva a Hermione- Léela tu misma.

Hermione leyó con interés la nota de la directora de Hogwarts.

-¡No me lo puedo creer!- le dijo a su marido con los ojos muy abiertos- ¿Qué le vas a contestar?

-Naturalmente voy a rechazar su proposición...

-¿Por qué Severus? Sólo es este año. Además, se lo debes... Recuerda que Minerva te defendió apasionadamente en tu juicio... No puedes negarte.

-¡Yo no le debo nada a nadie! ¡Ya estoy harto que se me siga juzgando por lo que hice en el pasado!- espetó el hombre- ¿Acaso no hay nadie más para el cargo?

-Puede ser, pero tú eres la mejor opción, piénsalo... además sólo queda una semana para que comience el curso. No debe ser fácil buscar con tan poco tiempo.

Eileen resopló. Sus padres habían comenzado a comunicarse a través de telepatía. Lo hacían sobretodo cuando discutían algo frente a ella o para cuchichear en reuniones. Cosa que le molestaba enormemente, le parecía de mala educación que la excluyeran de ese modo... ¿Por qué sus padres no podían ser normales, como los de sus amigos? La chica observó cómo su padre se cruzaba de brazos y resoplaba, eso significaba que los argumentos que estaba empleando su madre eran válidos.

-¡Vale! ¡Tú ganas Hermione! Le escribiré ahora mismo a McGonagall aceptando el empleo.

Eileen abrió mucho los ojos.

-Mamá... ¿Qué es lo que me he perdido?

Hermione se reía.

-Te presento a tu nuevo profesor de pociones... y el nuevo jefe de Slytherin.

-¿Papá? ¿Me vas a dar clase?- La chica no cabía en sí de asombro.

Su padre estaba tomando asiento en su escritorio, se proponía a contestar si más demora. Los argumentos de su mujer eran muy válidos... primero no iba a dejar que cualquier mentecato le diera clase de pociones a su hija, más cuando ese año tenía que afrontar los EXTASIS. Su mujer iba a pasar una temporada fuera, así que no se quedaría solo en casa... además, siempre le producía un gran dolor separarse tanto tiempo de su hija. Estando en el colegio podría pasar tiempo con ella... y vigilarla de cerca. No le gustaba en absoluto el rollo que se traía con el hijo mayor de Potter.

-Eso parece...- dijo Severus con resignación.

-¡El murciélago de la mazmorra ha vuelto!- gritó divertida su mujer.

Severus fulminó con la mirada a Hermione, que había comenzado a reír a carcajadas.

* * *

El jefe de Gryffindor, arrojó al fuego aquella asquerosa invitación de boda. Su corazón estaba rebosante de amargura y una gran tristeza invadió su alma. Luna, la mujer de la que llevaba tanto tiempo enamorado se casaba... con otro.

Había sido un necio, un completo idiota. Había tenido tanto tiempo para confesarle sus sentimientos, para conquistarla de tantas maneras... pero siempre se había echado atrás. Su presencia, su risa, sus ojos del color del cielo, su mirada soñadora... Todo aquello lo había perdido para siempre.

Ya no tenía vuelta atrás.

Estúpido más que estúpido... Había estado enamorado de ella desde que fuera un simple niño, cuando la había conocido durante su etapa de estudiante en Hogwarts. Aún podía recordar con claridad el día que la vio por primera vez… había dejado pasar todos estos años, sin superar sus miedos pueriles, a pesar de tener ya treinta y cuatro años...

Y ahora, ya no tenía remedio, su corazón pertenecía a otro hombre.

Contuvo las lágrimas y salió de su despacho. En unas horas se celebraría el funeral de Horace, ese pobre si que ya no sufriría más...

Con pasos indecisos se dirigió al despacho de la directora, que por alguna razón lo había mandado a llamar. El castillo de Hogwarts estaba aún vacío de estudiantes, quedaba unos días para que se llenara de niños con ánimos de aprender magia, dándole vida a aquel triste lugar. Así que los pasillos estaban silenciosos y apacibles, solo interrumpía esa paz el dichoso fantasma Pevees, que como se aburría, intentaba provocar a todo el mundo. Se acercó a la gárgola de la entrada al despacho y susurró la contraseña.

McGonagall lo esperaba, sentada en su enorme escritorio, hablando animosamente con el retrato de Dumbledore a sus espaldas.

-¿Me has llamado Señora Directora?- preguntó Neville para hacerse notar.

Minerva se volvió, mirando a su profesor de Herbología.

-¡Neville! ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que decirte que me llames Minerva?

Neville se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-¿Querías contarme algo?

-¡Sí Longbottom! Al fin puedo estar tranquila... He encontrado por fin un sustituto a Horace. ¡Y no uno cualquiera! ¡Sino el mejor profesor de pociones que podíamos tener!

-¿De quien hablas, Minerva?

-De Severus Snape...

-¿Snape? ¿No dijo una vez que ni harto de whisky muggle volvía al castillo para estar rodeado de mocosos indeseables?

-Bueno sí...- dijo ruborizándose- Dijo eso y otras cosas peores. ¡Pero no podrás negar que es el mejor en su campo!

Neville vio pasar en su mente, ráfagas de sus años como estudiante de magia. Snape le había amargado la existencia desde el primer minuto que puso los pies en su asquerosa clase. ¿Snape de compañero de trabajo? Se dejó caer en una silla.

-¿Y quien va ha ser el nuevo jefe de la casa Slytherin?

-Naturalmente Severus...

Neville se pasó la mano por el rostro con ademanes cansados. Definitivamente ese era el peor día de su vida... Ahora sí que estaba jodido.

**_Hola a todos/as_**

**_No sé si era lo que esperabais,esto ha sido un poco introducción a lo que va ha ser el fic. Espero que le deis una oportunidad antes de maldecirme._**

**_Besiños muy fuertes y espero vuestros crucios..._**


	2. Lupin

_**Aquí la segunda entrega de este fic. La mayoría de los personajes, pertenecen a JKR, el resto ha salido de mi mente perturbada. Escribo esto sólo para poder reír un poco. Ahora sí: **_

**Cap 2. Lupin.**

Severus Snape trabajaba en la más absoluta soledad y tranquilidad que le brindaba su laboratorio de pociones, en el gran sótano de la casa. Una vez al mes, se metía religiosamente a trabajar en aquella poción. Ya había perdido la cuenta de todos los años que llevaba haciéndolo. Severus a veces, se planteaba las razones por las que seguía preparándole esa poción a aquel mequetrefe: añoranza. Fue uno de los múltiples favores que le pidió Dumbledore a lo largo de su vida y su estancia en Hogwarts; lo extrañaba tanto, que casi lo hacía en honor a él. Si aún siguiera vivo, seguro que le diría algo parecido a "Severus, ¿no estarás convirtiéndote en una buena persona?"

Si alguna vez había tenido algo parecido a un padre, ese había sido él. Le echaba muchísimo de menos… a pesar de todos los años que habían pasado.

Volvió a poner toda su atención a su caldero. Debía mover la poción con tranquilidad, hasta que saliera aquel denso humo blanco del caldero de plata, que indicaría que la poción se había terminado de cocer.

Suspiró fuertemente, la primera vez que besó a su mujer, fue alrededor de un caldero de plata preparando aquella poción… Sintió a su mujer, conectándose a ella… estaba en el trabajo y se quejó de que no le entretuviera, ya que estaba muy ocupada. Siguió recordando aquella tarde con cariño.

-¡Aaaaahg! ¡Papaaaaaaaaaá!

Snape resopló al oír el grito histérico de su hija en el piso superior. _"Socorro, adolescente fuera de sí suelta por la casa"_ Notó sus fuertes pisadas bajando al sótano a tropel y abriendo la puerta de su laboratorio de un golpe seco, sin molestarse en llamar.

-¡Papá!- chilló Eileen entrando por la puerta del laboratorio.

-¡Shhhh! – La calló Snape, llevándose un dedo en los labios en señal de silencio y tranquilidad. Después de mirarla un momento, siguió removiendo con delicadeza el interior de su caldero. La chica sabía por propia experiencia, si no deseaba hacer enfadar a su padre, era mejor guardar silencio. Se acercó a su padre despacio, para observarle mejor. Cuando era pequeña, le encantaba bajar a su laboratorio y mirarle cómo realizaba pociones… cómo removía con mimo el contenido de sus calderos, su forma de añadir los ingredientes, como los preparaba… en una ocasión le había visto preparar con soltura cinco pociones a la vez. Era un genio y le admiraba, orgullosa de su padre. Siempre se había sentido maravillada con el don que poseía en esa disciplina. Del caldero de su padre, comenzó a salir a borbotones un denso humo blanco. Eileen reconoció aquella poción de inmediato: la poción Matalobos… sintió un pellizco en la boca del estómago.

Entonces se percató que su padre la miraba fijamente, clavándole esos ojos negros profundos.

-¿A qué vienen esos gritos?- Preguntó Severus, mientras se dirigía a una estantería a por uno de sus botes de cristal vacíos. Comenzó a rellenarlo de poción con cuidado, ayudado de un cucharón de plata.

Eileen se acercó a su padre.

-¡Mira!- dijo indignada, señalándose la frente.

Severus levantó la vista, escrutando con la mirada la pálida frente de su hija. No pudo evitar poner cara de repulsión, a la pobre le había salido un enorme y purulento grano en mitad de la frente.

-¡Qué asco Eileen! Creo que no voy a comer en días…

-¡Papá! ¡No te burles de mí! ¡Esto es una tragedia!

Severus no pudo evitar poner una mueca. Adolescentes… cualquier cosa era para ellos una desdicha.

-Sólo es un asqueroso y enorme grano… No se ha muerto nadie por ello.

Eileen se cruzó de brazos con hastío, su madre tenía toda la razón cuando afirmaba que su padre era imposible. Severus miró de reojo el enfado de su hija y sonrió maliciosamente. Le encantaba hacerla rabiar, Hermione le había pedido muchísimas veces que dejara de hacerlo, ya que la chica solía tomárselo muy a pecho, pero aquello le divertía, quizás era un viejo reflejo adquirido en Hogwarts, cuando torturaba Gryffindors.

Si no que hubiera caído en Slytherin…

Cerró con fuerza el bote que contenía la recién hecha poción Matalobos y se dirigió a un pequeño armario, donde contenía su pequeño almacén de pociones que usaba para uso personal. Pasó el dedo por los botes con cuidado, casi acariciándolos, hasta que dio con una bonita botella de cristal que contenía una poción de un color verdoso. La cogió con la punta de los dedos y se la tendió a su hija, alzando una ceja.

-Ya sabes cómo usarla…Tu grano desaparecerá de tu linda cara.

-¡Gracias papá! ¡Eres el mejor!- dijo poniéndose de puntillas para besarle en la mejilla de la cicatriz.

Severus ascendió junto a su hija por las escaleras, que había sufrido otro cambio de humor típico de adolescente hormonaza, cantando a toda voz una canción de un grupo ruidoso muggle. Hizo una mueca de dolor imaginario, "eso" que hacía su hija no era cantar, si no que parecía una combinación de ladridos. Jamás había oído a nadie que cantara tan mal como su Eileen…

Consultó su reloj, Remus estaría al llegar, aquella noche debía tomar la poción… si no sería un perrito malo.

Eileen y Severus no habían llegado al piso superior cuando pegaron al timbre de la puerta. Lupin siempre tan puntual y formal. Snape fue tranquilamente a abrirle la puerta.

-¿Papá quien es?- preguntó Eileen con curiosidad.

-Supongo que Remus, que viene a por su poción…

Eileen se quedó inmóvil viendo cómo su padre acudía a abrir la puerta. Una sensación de vértigo se apoderó de ella y una extraña sensación de vacío acudió a su estómago, formándose unos ridículos nervios…

-¡Hola Severus! ¿Cómo estás?- saludó desde el quicio de la puerta el siempre amable Remus Lupin.

-¡Hola Remus! Pasa no te quedes en la puerta… - Severus fue a cerrar la puerta pero una mano se lo impidió- ¡Hola Ted! ¡No te había visto! Pasa…

Por la puerta de la casa entró el único hijo de Remus Lupin: Ted Remus Lupin. Era muy alto, tanto como su padre, con unos ojos azules profundos, aunque los cambiaba a voluntad. Estaba estudiando el último curso en Hogwarts, como Eileen, además estaban en la misma casa… y ambos formaban parte del equipo de quiddich.

Eileen intentó mantener la compostura, al ver al chico entrar al interior de su casa. Sentía cómo las piernas le flaqueaban y las manos comenzaban a transpirar. Que ridiculez más grande… ¡Solo se trataba de Teddy!

-¿Te has enterado lo de Horace, Severus?- le preguntó Remus.

-Sí. La lástima es que celebraran el funeral sin avisar a nadie, por lo visto el viejo quería una despedida íntima… Y eso no es todo- dijo Snape poniendo sin más ceremonias la poción que acababa de realizar en manos del hombre lobo- McGonagall me ha ofrecido el puesto de profesor de pociones…

-¿Y que has contestado? Creo recordar que una vez dijiste que preferías bailar un vals con un escreguto de cola explosiva antes de volver a enseñar…

Snape se encogió de hombros.

-No recuerdo haber dicho semejante barbaridad… el caso es que he aceptado.

-No sé si darte la enhorabuena- dijo con socarronería Remus.

-Mejor cállate Remus. Porque en tu próxima poción, se me "podrá" caer en el caldero un poco de mierda de dragón.

Remus hizo una mueca de asco. Desde luego ese hombre no cambiaría en la vida.

-¡Hola Eileen! –dijo Ted acercándosele con una gran sonrisa en los labios. La chica sintió angustia subiéndole por el esófago- ¿Qué color de pelo me sienta mejor?

El chico cambió de un tono pelirrojo oscuro a un azul eléctrico. La chica se quedó un momento en blanco, mirándole.

-La cuestión no es el color de pelo que tengas Ted, es cómo te lo peinas. Si fuera tú, me lo peinaría para que me tapara la cara…

¡_Por los piojos de la barba de Merlín! ¿Acababa de decir ella eso? ¡Aaahg! ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¡Hablaban los genes de su padre, no ella!_ El chico la miraba descaradamente, un poco cortado por su contestación.

Su padre dejó escapar una sonrisa, había sido una respuesta digna de un Snape.

-Pues yo también me lo peinaría así, si tuviera semejante grano en la frente…

Eileen dejó escapar un gruñido, enseñándole el dedo corazón señalando al techo y se dirigió a la chimenea. Cogió un puñado de polvos Flu de un recipiente que siempre tenía allí su padre. Quería irse de allí cuanto antes.

-¡Eh! ¡Jovencita! ¿A donde crees que vas?- preguntó Snape, cruzándose de brazos.

-Me voy a merendar a casa de James… Ginny me ha mandado una lechuza invitándome.

-¿A casa de mi padrino? ¡Yo también voy!- se apuntó Ted encantado.

-Ted no puedes ir… Hemos quedado con tu madre en casa de tu abuela.

El chico resopló con verdadero hastío, prefería claramente irse a casa de su padrino con Eileen que una aburrida tarde familiar.

-¡Vale, pero no vuelvas tarde!- ordenó Severus.

Eileen le sacó la lengua al enfadado Ted y desapareció de la chimenea.

Snape frunció el ceño, siempre tenía que haber un Potter rondando a su alrededor… Jamás podría quitárselos de encima.

* * *

_En Grimmauld Place 12…_

Eileen salió de la chimenea de la residencia de los Potter, sacudiéndose el polvo de su larga melena y maldiciendo entre dientes. Ginny que había sentido el ruido, corrió a recibirla.

-¡Eileen! ¡Que bien que hayas podido venir!-chilló encantada- Rose tiene que estar al llegar. Pasa chiquilla, no te quedes ahí hecha un pasmarote.

La chica salió de la chimenea y besó a Ginny. La pelirroja era la mejor amiga de su madre. Sus padres eran ambos hijos únicos, así que lo más parecido que tenía a unos verdaderos tíos eran los Potter, que siempre la habían tratado con mucho cariño, como si realmente fuera una sobrina más.

-¡Pero mi niña! ¿Qué te ha pasado? Estás pálida… bueno, más de lo normal.

-Nada tía Ginny.

-¡Elle! ¡Elle!- gritó el pequeño Albus Severus abrazándola por la cintura. La chica desordenó un poco su pelo a modo de saludo.

-¿Cómo estás bichito?- preguntó con dulzura. Tenía cierta predilección por aquel niño. Además, sabía que su segundo nombre se lo habían puesto por su padre.

-¡Quiero ir al colegio contigo!

-¡Pero si aún eres un pequeñajo! ¡En un par de años, ya irás!

El niño se cruzó de brazos muy enfadado.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Soy muy grande! Además, cuando vaya ya no estarás…- se quejó.

-Si tu madre te deja, te meto en mi baúl y te vienes a Hogwarts conmigo...

El chico miró con esperanzado a su madre. Ginny sonrió.

-¿No ves que es una broma, hijo?

El chico se fue malhumorado.

James entró por la puerta con una gran sonrisa. Eileen había visto fotos de Harry Potter cuando estudiaba con su madre, y James era una copia exacta a su padre en aquella época.

James era un año menor que Eileen. Su madre le había contado que Harry y Ginny habían tenido un pequeño "accidente" y se tuvieron que casar apresuradamente… Los gemelos aún recuerdan a menudo entre risas, los gritos de Molly cuando se enteró del embarazo precoz de Ginny.

James era el mejor amigo de Eileen, por mucho que le pesase a su padre, que no comprendía la antipatía que le tenía, cuando el chico no le había hecho nada...

-¡Elle!- dijo el chico abrazando a su amiga. - ¡Que bien que hayas podido venir! ¡Buagh!- puso cara de asco- ¿Qué te ha salido en la frente? ¡Es repulsivo!

-A mí me gusta, me recuerda a ti.

James comenzó a perseguir a su amiga por todo el salón. Hasta que se dieron cuenta que una figura masculina los observaba divertido, desde el quicio de la puerta. Harry Potter saludó a la hija de su mejor amiga.

-Elle, ¿Es verdad lo que dicen de tu padre?

-¿De que duerme bocabajo en un armario?- dijo la chica en broma. Harry dejó escapar una risotada ante la ocurrencia.

-Me refiero a que vuelve a Hogwarts…- La chica asintió con la cabeza- ¡Pobrecitos míos! ¡No sabéis lo que os espera!

Aquella tarde Harry amenizó la merienda contando historias de cuando Severus era su temible profesor de pociones, eso sí, después de hacerle jurar a Elle que no le contaría nada a su padre, si no su cabeza correría un grave peligro. Lo qué más gracia hizo fue cuando contó el episodio del boggart del profesor Longbottom y aquella vez que acudió a clase con resaca e hizo explotar un caldero llenando al propio Snape con su contenido. Eileen observaba como los Potter se reían del pobre profesor Longbottom... a ella no le hacía ninguna gracia que su padre le hubiese hecho la vida imposible y miserable en su infancia.

Eileen le contrastaba mucho la imagen de cruel profesor con la que tenía formada de él… vale que a veces era un poco cretino, pero era un padre muy cariñoso y muy bueno con ella…

_Hola a Todos/as._

_Aquí un nuevo cap de mi fic, espero que os haya gustado._

_Tenía que aclararos algo, en mi fic he dado un indulto generalizado, Lupin, Tonks, el gemelo viven aún… ¿Quién da más?_

_Un besiño fuerte y como siempre, espero vuestros Crucios._


	3. La boda

**Cap 3. La boda.**

Una enorme lechuza entró por la ventana abierta, acercándose con cierta familiaridad a su hija, posándose en su brazo con delicadeza. La chica acarició el suave plumaje del animal, recogió la revista que portaba en sus patas y le pagó. Si había algo que le repateaba a Severus de su hija, apartando el espinoso asunto de que hubiera acabado en la casa Gryffindor, era que estaba inscrita a la revista "Corazón de bruja". A pesar de sus continuas protestas, su madre la defendía y se lo consentía.

Eileen se dejó caer en el sofá a peso plomo, se repanchigó a gusto entre los cojines, como un animalillo en su madriguera y apoyó su cabecita en el hombro de Severus. El hombre le dio un beso en el pelo a su hija y siguió disfrutando de la lectura de su libro _"la metamorfosis"_ de Kafka, una famosa novela muggle, a las que tanto se había aficionando en su época de insomnio total.

Ambos dieron un respingo al escuchar un fuerte portazo en la puerta principal de la casa, eso sólo podía significar que Hermione había regresado al hogar. Snape no pudo evitar sonreír como un idiota, llevaba todo el día deseando el momento en que su mujer regresara del trabajo. El sonido de unos zapatos de tacón retumbaron por la casa, acercándose progresivamente al salón principal, donde se hallaban leyendo Eileen y Severus. Una sonriente Hermione se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta.

-¿Cómo están mis chicos?- preguntó, mientras se descalzaba después de un duro día de trabajo en el hospital, acercándose silenciosamente con sus pies desnudos y se sentaba en el regazo de Severus. Snape no cabía en sí de gozo, ahora todas sus mujeres estaban literalmente encima de él.

-Hola Mamá.- la saludó Eileen sin mover un músculo.

-Hola hija…- Hermione se inclinó la cabeza para besar a Eileen. La chica le dedicó una gran sonrisa a su madre y siguió leyendo la revista.- ¿Es la nueva de este mes? – Eileen asintió con la cabeza- Cuando termines con ella, déjamela para que le eche un vistazo…

Severus resopló con fuerza, no entendía cómo les podía gustar esa basura.

-¡Ah! Tenía que hablar con los dos…- dijo de pronto Hermione, levantándose del regazo de Severus para poder mirarlos a ambos mejor- He recibido en el trabajo, una invitación de boda para este sábado, así que no me hagáis planes…

-¿Una boda?- dijo Snape con fastidio- ¡Que coñazo por Merlín! ¿Y quien se casa?

-Luna Lovegood.

-¿La "tía" Lunática se casa, mamá?- Eileen se arrepintió al momento del comentario, por la mirada amonestadora de su madre. Aunque a su lado, podía percibir que su padre estaba viéndoselas negras para aguantar la risa. Hermione decidió ignorar el comentario de Eileen y la tentativa de carcajada de su marido.

-¿Y con quién se casa mamá? ¿Lo conocemos?

-No. Se casa con un chico muggle, además por la iglesia. Me han dicho que el chico está súper enamorado de ella…

-Hay gente para todo.- replicó Snape. Hermione le dio un pellizco a su marido. Estaba cansada de esa clase de comentarios… y ahora irremediablemente los tenía a dúo.

Hermione puso sus manos sobre la cadera, inquisitiva.

-Os lo advierto, vendréis tanto si os apetece como si no… La boda es mitad muggle, así que cuidadito con lo que hacéis y decís… Nada de comentarios irónicos ni hirientes. ¡Ah!- los señaló examinando sus caras con atención- Y nada de parecer que vais a un funeral…

-Eso va por ti papá…

Severus se levantó del sofá y se acercó a su mujer, tomándola por la cintura.

-¿Recuerdas nuestra boda? Fue tan íntima, tan bonita, sin idiotas que nos mirasen…- Hermione cerró los ojos, sintió como su alma volvía entrelazarse con la de su marido. Los recuerdos de la noche en la que se casaron inundaron todo su ser, aquella bonita noche en el interior de la casa de los gritos...

Eileen miró con fastidio cómo sus padres se quedaban mirándose fijamente, con los ojos llenos de amor por el otro. Hermione le acariciaba el pelo a su marido, quitándose lo del rostro con ternura. Se fundieron en un beso. La chica frunció el ceño e hizo el gesto como si vomitara… A veces sus padres les parecía de una cursilería extrema, sobretodo cuando se conectaban. Volvió a concentrar su atención en su revista. Humedeció con su lengua un dedo y pasó una hoja mientras miraba a sus padres de reojo, que seguían con lo suyo.

_¡Bah! ¿Besar a un chico en la boca? ¿Quién querría besar en la boca a nadie? ¡Que asco!_

Pensó por un momento como sería besar en los labios a Ted Lupin… Agitó su cabeza intentando en vano sacar al chico de su mente. ¿En qué carajo pensaba? Algo que vio en la revista la hizo caer del sofá de la impresión. Una foto de su padre, de bastantes años atrás, ya que estaba visiblemente más joven en la que le dedicaba una mueca de desagrado al fotógrafo se hallaba publicada en la revista. Leyó por encima el artículo y abrió mucho los ojos.

-¡Papaaaaaá! ¡Tienes que leer esto!

Severus dejó de besar a su mujer de mala gana, volviéndose a su hija.

-Cariño, nada que publiquen en esa revista me puede interesar.

Eileen le enseñó página que estaba leyendo de la revista y pudo reconocer su fotografía a lo lejos.

-¡Me cago en Merlín! ¿Qué es eso?- dijo tomando de un puñado la revista de las manos de su hija.

El artículo esta escrito, como no, por Rita Skeeter. En el artículo despotricaba a gusto sobre Snape. Habían sido muchas las intentonas por parte de la periodista, de entrevistar a Severus, pero naturalmente éste siempre había declinado sus ofertas sin diplomacia alguna. Aquella mujer le repugnaba desde siempre, además no podía evitar recordar aquel asqueroso libro oportunista que publicó sobre Dumbledore hacía muchos años atrás. Aunque le hacía mucha gracia, cada vez que recordaba que su mujer, la tuvo durante mucho tiempo encerrada en un bote de cristal en su forma de escarabajo…aunque le pegaba más de cucaracha, lástima que la dejara en libertad sin rociarla con insecticida primero.

**SEVERUS SNAPE VUELVE A HOGWARTS**

_Fuentes fiables cercanas al colegio, me han informado que el malhumorado Ex-mortífago y famoso escritor de libros de pociones, Severus Snape, volverá a enseñar la materia de pociones entre los distinguidos muros del colegio Hogwarts. Aunque una servidora, aún recuerda sus afirmaciones de preferir comerse al calamar gigante que habita en el lago negro, antes que volver a la docencia._

_Para empezar, si tuviera hijas matriculadas este año en ese colegio, me plantearía seriamente no mandarlas este curso, corren el serio peligro que este hombre termine seduciéndolas y casándose con ellas en secreto, como ya hizo una vez. […]_

-¡La mato! ¡Os juro que la próxima vez que me cruce con esta mujer se acordará de mí!- gritó Snape lanzando con odio la revista al suelo.

* * *

Un sonoro crujido resonó en aquel apartado callejón. Hermione se colocó un poco mejor su indomable melena y aguardó a que se aparecieran su marido y su hija conjuntamente, que no tardaron en llegar. Los miró con una sonrisa, Severus protestaba con verdadero ahínco por el tamaño del escote del vestido de su hija. Ambos se habían vestido de un negro rotundo, a pesar de todas sus protestas. Viniendo de su marido lo comprendía, en dieciocho años de casados, no había conseguido que añadiera ninguna gama de color a su vestuario y ya lo había dejado como imposible. Y Eileen, que también se inclinaba por la gama de colores oscuros, lo había hecho para apoyar a su padre. Desde pequeña siempre le había reído las gracias y le había apoyado en todo incondicionalmente. Decidió intervenir.

-Déjala en paz Severus. Está guapísima. Vamos.

Hermione tomó del brazo a Snape y caminaron hacia la iglesia, que estaba al final de aquella calle. Eileen se colocó mejor su vestido favorito, de color negro de palabra de honor y se puso un chal por encima de los hombros de color borgoña, siguiendo a sus padres con un paso ligero.

Ya que tenía que ir, al menos le consolaba que James estaría también en la boda.

Entraron en una acogedora y luminosa iglesia. No era muy grande, pero era bonita. Las paredes eran de un blanco reluciente, con sencillos adornos y en las que colgaba cuadros religiosos. Había grandes ventanales con forma de arco, con vidrieras de colores, por donde se colaban los alegres rayos de sol, tiñendo de colores el lugar.

Harry Potter les hizo una señal con la mano. Él y su familia estaban sentados al comienzo de una hilera de bancos, cerca del altar. Severus resopló asqueado. Había tenido la "gentileza" de guardarles unos buenos asientos. Ese maldito Potter, siempre tan atento...

Había dos hileras de bancos cubriendo toda la superficie principal del templo. Claramente se podía distinguir cual era el lado de invitados del novio y los de la novia. Los muggles miraban con descaro a los extraños y algunos estrambóticos invitados de la novia, conocían de sobra las extravagancias y las rarezas de Luna, pero aquella gente era excesivamente extraña.

Eileen tomó asiento al lado de su padre, James no tardó en colocarse a su lado comenzando ambos a cuchichear. Severus los observaba de reojo molesto, hasta que soltaron su primera risotada.

-¡Silencio! Mostrad un poquito de respeto, estáis en un templo, no en una heladería- los regañó a ambos.

Los chicos decidieron que era preferible no hacer enfadar al padre de Eileen y guardaron silencio, eso sí, de vez en cuando se daban una patada disimuladamente.

Ron y Lavender, no tardaron en llegar acompañados de su pequeña hija Rose, que tenía unos trece años y ya cursaba sus estudios en Hogwarts, en la casa de Ravenclaw. La chica no se parecía a nada a sus padres, era muy callada y sensata, además de poseer una gran inteligencia.

Se colocaron detrás de los Snape, después de saludar a todos.

Ron comenzó a contemplar la melena castaña que tenía delante. Suspiró. Quería mucho a su mujer, llevaba muchos años enamorado y casado con ella, pero había un amor de juventud, que nunca había conseguido a superar: el amor que sentía por Hermione. De niño siempre había estado enamorado de ella, pero había sido un necio y había dejado que otro se la quitara en sus propias narices, sin darse cuenta siquiera. Sintió rabia recorriendo por sus venas. Aún no entendía cómo había podido enamorarse de ése. Era un desagradable y un amargado murciélago... aunque admitía que con ella y su hija era otro hombre completamente distinto, las trataba con enorme ternura, esas cosas se notaban. Cuando se enteró que Herms se había casado en secreto con Snape creyó que se moría, estuvo varios días atontado, como si le hubieran echado un poderoso hechizo confundus...

Hermione se volvió de pronto, clavándole esos ojos melados.

-¿Sabéis algo de Neville?-preguntó extrañada- Es muy raro que ya no esté aquí.

-No sé nada de él… pues sí que es raro, con lo puntual y formal que es.

La boda dio por fin comienzo. Vieron desfilar al son de una bonita melodía a Luna, con un precioso vestido de boda hacia el altar, donde le esperaba ya el novio, un hombre de su edad, castaño y con los rasgos dulces. La novia llevaba una gran sonrisa en los labios, con ojos solamente para su futuro marido, como si no hubiera nadie más a su alrededor. La llevaba cogida del brazo su padre, que no cabía en sí lleno de felicidad. La ceremonia empezó. El sacerdote, comenzó a pronunciar un bonito discurso sobre el verdadero amor.

Eileen pudo ver cómo su padre le daba un fuerte apretón de manos a su madre. Sonrió, aquello sí era amor verdadero…

La misa siguió su curso. Eileen se aburría enormemente, ya que la ceremonia le parecía un ladrillo y encima no podía hablar con James. Esperaba con ansia que aquello concluyera, si no, corría el grave peligro en quedarse profundamente dormida sobre aquel duro banco de madera. Los novios se estaban diciendo el "Sí, quiero" cuando los ojos de la chica comenzaron a escrutar con atención el interior de la iglesia, para al menos entretenerse. Era un lugar un tanto curioso, se respiraba mucha paz allí dentro. Las vidrieras de colores, le recordaban un poco las que había en su colegio, aunque le temática no tenía nada que ver.

Una sombra tras una columna, se movió bruscamente, llamando su atención. Desvió sus ojos en aquella dirección, observando con más atención, hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a aquella parte lúgubre de aquel recoveco del templo.

Reconoció casi sin problemas al Profesor Longbottom. ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Por qué no estaba sentado con ellos? Hasta que se percató que estaba apoyado en la columna, llorando como un niño.

Eileen volvió bruscamente la vista al frente, con los ojos muy abiertos. Se sentía mal, como si hubiera violado su intimidad. Miró de soslayo una vez más al profesor, que seguía tras el reguardo de aquella columna. Miró a sus padres y a sus "tíos", escrutando sus reacciones. Nadie se había percatado de su presencia menos ella. No quería mirar, pero no podía evitarlo, Neville seguía hecho un mar de lágrimas, silencioso como una fantasma, blanco como la cera.

La feliz pareja de recién casados se besaron entre las muestras de júbilo de los presentes y salieron por el pasillo del templo. Los invitados fueron saliendo poco a poco por la entrada principal, todos menos aquel entristecido profesor, que seguía recomponiendo su corazón hecho trizas en la oscuridad de aquella capilla. Eileen no contó a nadie que había visto allí al profesor Longbottom, a pesar que había oído nombrarle muchas veces, pero algo le decía que se callase, que aquello no era incumbencia de nadie. Aunque la ausencia de Neville había llamado mucho la atención, teniendo en cuenta que siempre había sido amigo íntimo de Luna.

Eileen salió de la iglesia, no sin antes mirar por última vez a su apenado profesor, que seguía tras aquella oscura columna, fundiéndose en tinieblas.

_**Hola a todos/as**_

_**Aquí os dejo otro capítulo más de mi fic, producto de otra noche más sin dormir... **_

_**Un besiño muy fuerte y gracias a todos por pasaros por aquí. Me hace mucha ilusión.**_

_**Y como siempre, espero vuestros crucios…**_


	4. Celebración para algunos

**Cap 4. Celebración... para algunos.**

Severus Snape tomó asiento en una gran mesa redonda, en compañía de los demás comensales. La celebración de la boda era en uno de estos grandes salones de boda muggles típicos, con mesas circulares con numerosos adornos de mantelería, con muchos cubiertos encima de la mesa, muchas copas de fino cristal, pista de baile y camareros pulcramente vestidos. Frunció el ceño, lo suyo ya rozaba la mala suerte.

La novia a la hora de distribuir las mesas, había visto conveniente sentarlos con todos los amigos de su mujer. Compartía mesa con los Potter y los Weasley, los que los convertía, en una dudosa grata compañía, al menos para él, que no conseguiría nunca quitárselos de encima. Al menos el idiota de Longbottom había decidido librarlos de su presencia.

Los niños se pelearon por sentarse al lado de su hija, al final había optado por sentarse entre Rose y Albus, para que no pelearan, ante el claro disgusto de James. La facilidad que poseía su hija para encariñar a los niños y a los animales era increíble, siempre le había llamado la atención, al contrario de su padre, parecía gustarle mucho la compañía de ellos. De todas formas, siempre había sido muy sociable. Albus Severus consiguió sentarse al lado de su querida Elle, que lo colmaba de atenciones. Eileen le estaba haciendo rabiar, revolviéndole el pelo, pero siempre había tenido ciertas preferencias por el pequeño, quizás porque el niño era muy dulce y cariñoso.

Snape desvió la atención de su hija, para ponerla en lo que ocurría en la mesa, volviendo su vista al frente. Se encontró frontalmente con el rostro desagradable de Ronald Weasley, que el muy idiota creía que no se daba cuenta de cómo miraba constantemente a su mujer, comiéndosela con los ojos. Es una lástima que Hermione ya no le dejara torturar a nadie, porque le lanzaría un crucio sin ningún tipo de remordimientos. Era lo que tenía estar casado, que tu esposa se disgustaba si le lanzabas un sectumsempra a alguno de sus amigotes indeseables. Severus sonrió maliciosamente y se volvió a Hermione, que hablaba sin parar con su amiga pelirroja de lo bonita que había sido la ceremonia y lo felices que se veían los novios con su enlace. Se inclinó sobre Hermione, surcando con unos de sus dedos su suave cuello, haciéndola estremecer. Su carita de hada se volvió sonriente a su marido, y después de perderse en sus ojos oscuros, le besó en los labios, sin importarle estar en presencia de todos sus amigos.

Podía notar clavada la mirada rabiosa del zanahorio en ellos. Que se jodiera.

* * *

Eileen miró con tristeza el asiento vacío de la mesa. Aquella silla desocupada le pertenecía al profesor Longbottom, que no había hecho acto de presencia por allí. Sus amigos estaban preocupados, Neville era muy formal, y teniendo en cuenta que no había avisado, es porque realmente le había pasado algo grave. Luna preguntó por él varias veces, se la vio decepcionada porque su gran amigo Neville no había acudido ni a la iglesia ni a la cena. Eileen recordó lo que había visto en la iglesia accidentalmente… Un sentimiento de tristeza la inundó. Recordó cómo su profesor lloraba, apoyado en esa columna, aquella visión le había partido el corazón… El bueno de su profesor no se merecía sufrir así. ¿Por qué lloraba Longbottom? Miró a la rubia de la novia pensativa, sólo tuvo que atar un par de cabos…

-¡Enhorabuena Profesor Snape!- dijo Harry a su padre- Me ha dicho su hija que vuelve a enseñar… y eso que dijo que prefería encerrarse en una habitación con un dragón colacuerno húngaro que volver a la docencia…

-¿De dónde os sacáis que yo dije eso? ¡Y no me diga más profesor, Potter! ¡Afortunadamente para usted hace mucho que no lo soy!

Elle puso los ojos en blanco y prosiguió comiendo, con la discusión de Harry y su padre de fondo. Cualquiera que los observara con un poco de atención, llegaría a la clara conclusión que a esos dos le encantaba pelearse. Casi siempre comenzaba Harry, pero a Snape era tan fácil sacarlo de sus casillas, daba igual el tema… siempre terminaban discutiendo, aunque nunca pasaba de palabras. Miró con tristeza una vez más el lugar vacío de la mesa, distracción que aprovechaba el pequeño Albus para deslizar lo que no le gustaba al plato de Elle, sobretodo la verdura que no le agradaba en absoluto. La chica no entendía porqué le daba la impresión que su plato aumentaba en lugar de mermar.

La cena prosiguió tranquila… tranquila teniendo en cuenta los compañeros de mesa que tenían. Eileen miraba divertida cómo su padre atemorizaba a Ron con la mirada… esa cara que ponía su padre tenía que ensayarla delante de un espejo, era demasiado buena para no copiarla.

James se acercó a su amiga del alma, tenía una de esas sonrisas que indicaba que no tramaba nada bueno. Los camareros habían comenzado a servir los cafés y los licores.

-Mira lo que he cogido de allí…- James le enseñó un pequeño habano.

-¿Para qué quieres eso James?-preguntó Eileen arrugando la nariz.

El chico sonrió travieso.

-Vamos a echar humo a lo muggle…

-¡James! ¿No pensarás fumarte eso?- dijo escandalizada.

-¿Por qué no?-James entrecerró los ojos- ¿Eres una cobarde?

-¡No me llames cobarde sucedáneo de Gryffindor!

La chica se levantó de la mesa siguiendo a su amigo, que sonreía satisfecho y salieron del salón principal. Sabía cómo hacer que la pequeña Snape entrara al trapo. Se dirigieron a un solitario pasillo, que conducía a los baños de caballeros. Abrieron una ventana y tomaron asiento en el quicio, con cuidado de no caerse. James se puso el puro en la boca e hizo una mueca.

-¿No parezco más mayor e interesante?

-A mí me pareces que eres el mismo idiota de siempre.

James intentó pellizcar a su amiga, que se defendió dándole un leve puñetazo en el brazo.

-¡Ay! Mira que eres bestia…-dijo sobándose el brazo- ¡Mierda! No tengo cerillas.

-¿Ves cómo eres idiota? ¿No eres mago?- Eileen resopló con fuerza sacando su varita del bolso. James la miró con desaprobación mirando de un lado a otro preocupado.

-¡Elle! ¡Nos dijeron que nada de magia!

Eileen entrecerró un poco los ojos.

-¿Quién es el cobarde ahora? ¡Gallina!

Eileen le arrancó el habano de la boca de malos modos a su amigo y se lo puso en sus labios. Con la punta de su varita, encendió la punta del cigarro, que no tardó en salir un maloliente humo gris. Eileen absorbió el humo con chulería mirando con desdén a su amigo... aquello era una asquerosidad. La chica sentía como si alguien la hubiese golpeado en el pecho dejándola sin respiración. Comenzó a toser, mientras se arrepentía de alardearle a James, se lo tenía de merecido. El chico se reía de lo lindo viendo a Eileen con las lágrimas salían de sus ojos y colorada como un tomate. Tomó de sus manos el puro diciendo algo como "no sabes hacerlo" y le dio una calada: el efecto fue idéntico al de su amiga, ambos temían morir asfixiados. Cuando cesaron de toser, se miraron aún con las lágrimas saltadas y comenzaron a reírse como locos. Eileen volvió a coger el habano y darle una nueva calada, esta vez le supo igual de mal, tenía la sensación de fumar césped, pero al menos no se ahogaba.

-No entiendo que le ven los muggles a esto...

-A ver...- James comenzó a fumar ya sin ahogarse. La chica le sonrió y miró por la ventana distraídamente.

Ya casi era noche cerrada, estaba oscuro allí fuera. Había algunos faroles ya encendidos, iluminando la calle con luces amarillas. A lo lejos, un hombre solitario se hallaba sentado en un bordillo, mirándose con detenimiento la punta de los pies. Eileen entrecerró los ojos para poder enfocar mejor aquella silueta... la reconoció sin mucha dificultad y un sentimiento extraño la embargó.

Unos pasos que conocía muy bien, se acercaron por el pasillo. Eileen con un rápido acto reflejo, le dio un manotazo al cigarro que tenía en la boca su amigo, lanzándolo por la ventana. James protestó, porque no entendía a qué venía ese arranque de violencia por parte de su amiga.

-¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?- preguntó la voz grave y profunda de Severus Snape, que se había parado en seco cuando había descubierto a los jóvenes en el quicio de la ventana.

-Nosotros, esto...- James se quedó en blanco, mirando al padre de su mejor amiga con los ojos muy abiertos. Aquel hombre daba la sensación que podía petrificar con la mirada. Severus frunció levemente el ceño, desviando lentamente la vista a su hija.

-¿No estaréis… tramando algo?- dijo escrutando con sus ojos oscuros a su hija, lleno de desconfianza.

No estamos haciendo nada, papá. Que mal pensado eres...

Eileen cogió de un puñado por la ropa a James y tiró de él. Era mejor huir si no querían que aquello se pusiese mal de verdad. Su padre se les siguió con la mirada pensativo, hasta que abandonaron el pasillo.

Eileen recordó la figura que estaba fuera sentada en un bordillo...

-James, tengo que hacer algo... ahora vuelvo.

-¿Qué vas hacer Elle?-preguntó el chico con curiosidad.

-Mmmm... ¿Quieres que te haga un esquema de lo que hago en el baño?

El chico se ruborizó y regresó al interior del salón de boda. Eileen sonrió; chicos, cuan simples podían llegar a ser. Miró hacia todas las partes, para que nadie la viera y salió del local con sigilo para no ser descubierta.

* * *

Neville Longbottom estaba sentado en un bordillo, bajo la luz amarillenta de un farol sin saber muy bien que hacer. En realidad, no tenía ni idea qué le había llevado hasta allí, si ni siquiera en la iglesia había tenido el suficiente valor para hacerse ver. Los ojos los tenía irritados y la garganta seca, pero no podía moverse de allí. Pero tampoco sabía qué hacer, ni donde ir. Luna... estaba casada, ya no tenía remedio. Su cuerpo se estremeció lleno de dolor al recordar el sí quiero de sus labios. Su alma estaba encogida, era el mayor cobarde sobre la tierra, tenía que haberle gritado allí, delante de todos que la amaba... había tenido tanto tiempo durante todos esos años para decírselo y no lo había hecho. Era vergonzoso que un hombre tan cobarde fuese el jefe de la casa de Gryffindor. Cerró los ojos y se pasó la mano por la cara con ademanes cansados. ¿Por qué seguía sentado allí como un perro sin amo? Había pensado en entrar, al menos para desearle lo mejor a la feliz pareja, pero no podía hacerlo. Se encontraba débil y sin ganas, las fuerzas habían abandonado su cuerpo, como si sus extremidades fueran de trapo. No podía verla, no podía enfrentarse a su mirada, a su sonrisa... y a su alianza de casada descansando en su dedo.

-¿Profesor Longbottom?- escuchó una voz llamándole casi en susurros. Neville dio un respingo y levantó su mirada del suelo. Vio una chica acercándosele sigilosa, con cierta timidez. Se frotó sus irritados ojos, de tanto llorar, le daba la sensación de ver tras una neblina, como si estuviese borracho. Estaba muy cansado, desde que había recibido la invitación, apenas había sido capaz de conciliar el sueño, imaginando qué hacer para recuperarla, pero no había movido un sólo dedo. Cuando la tenía a sólo un par de metros, la reconoció sin problemas, se trataba de Eileen Snape, la única hija de Hermione y Severus.

-¿Profesor? ¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó con timidez.

Neville buscó las fuerzas dentro de sí para contestar.

-Si...- una temblorosa voz salió de su garganta, dando la sensación que no era suya.

-Pensé, al verle ahí sentado, que quizás no se encontraba bien y llamar a mi madre...

-No te preocupes, me encuentro bien.

-¿Puedo?- dijo la chica señalando el bordillo. Neville la miró un momento fijamente y asintió, sin saber muy bien porqué, quizás no quería estar solo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirando el asfalto de la calle, como si tuviera algo especial.

-Su silla ha estado vacía...-irrumpió Eileen de pronto, rasgando el silencio- le hemos echado de menos.

-¿En serio?- Neville intentó ser irónico, cosa que no le pegaba en absoluto.

-Lo siento... siento mucho que lo esté pasando mal... Sé lo que siente por Luna.- disparó a bocajarro Elle.

Neville levantó la vista para observar aquella chica con más atención. ¿Qué podía saber ella? Frunció el ceño.

-Le vi... Le vi en la iglesia...

-Me viste...- no era una pregunta.

Neville y Eileen se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

-No se lo dije a nadie, si es lo que le preocupa.

Neville dejó escapar una leve sonrisa.

-No. No es lo que me preocupa en estos instantes.

-¿Por qué no entra? Dentro hay gente que le gustaría mucho verle.

-Eileen, no voy entrar. No tengo fuerzas. Yo, no...

Neville se interrumpió, guardando silencio, sin saber qué decir exactamente.

-No quieres verla. ¿No?

Neville se sintió extraño estar hablando de algo tan personal con aquella chica, era la hija de una de sus mejores amigas, además que era una de sus alumnas. Jamás había hablado del tema con nadie y hacerlo con Eileen, se le antojaba sumamente raro.

-Siento como el cuerpo me pesa toneladas... no puedo verla. No quiero verla, es lo mejor.

-Ella ha preguntado por usted, parecía dolida porque no había acudido a su boda.

-Tenía que haber hablado con ella, tendría que habérselo dicho...-divagó en voz alta- Llevo enamorado de ella desde niño y nunca me he atrevido a decirle nada. ¡Por Merlín qué estúpido soy! ¡Pensarás que soy patético! - Sintió como le apretaban el brazo. Se volvió a mirar a Eileen, que se lo apretaba afectuosa, con firmeza.

-Yo no pienso que sea patético...Nunca pensaría mal de usted.- Neville apretó con fuerza la mano de la chica, haciéndola ver que apreciaba ese gesto suyo.

-Eileen, le agradecería que no le dijera a nadie que me ha visto esta noche...

-No se preocupe, no tenía intención alguna de hacerlo.

Neville sonrió con tristeza.

-Creo que me has dado fuerzas suficientes... para largarme de aquí.

-¿No va a entrar entonces? Que decepción...

-¿Decepción?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-Mi madre y Ginny me han contado mil veces que usted es un gran bailarín... tenía cierta esperanza de verle bailar esta noche.

Neville dejó escapar de sus labios una sincera sonrisa.

-Quizás en otra ocasión.

El profesor Longbottom se puso de pie colocándose mejor sus ropas, que estaban arrugadas y hechas un desastre. Miró a Eileen, que le miraba aún sentada en el escalón. En un impulso, se agachó y la besó en la frente.

-Gracias... Gracias por tu compañía.- y sin aguardar respuesta, se desapareció sin más.

**_Bueno hasta aquí un nuevo cap. Espero que os haya gustado._**

**_Un besiño fuerte y espero vuestros crucios._**


	5. Retorno a Hogwarts

**Cap 5. Retorno a Hogwarts.**

Eileen Snape repasó con meticulosidad el interior de su baúl. No quería olvidar nada, al menos importante. Su madre ya la había advertido con verdadero ahínco que este año no tendría ni su padre ni a ella en casa para mandarle por lechuza las múltiples de cosas que se dejaba siempre olvidadas a su partida. Tenía su ropa, sus libros, su equipo de pociones, su equipo de quidditch… y su estupenda escoba, una _saeta de viento_. Cerró de golpe su viejo baúl y llamó a Cthulhu para meterla en su jaula. La pequeña ave se posó en su brazo y le picoteó la punta de la nariz a modo de saludo. Cthulhu era un pequeño mochuelo de color marrón muy oscuro, no era capaz de llevar mucho peso, pero era muy rápida llevando sus mensajes. Lo que no terminaría de entender muy bien, es por qué se llevaba tan mal con su padre, si era un encanto de animal.

Mientras acariciaba su suave plumaje, contempló distraídamente el póster de las Arpías de Holyhead, que posaban sonrientes con sus estupendas barredoras.

-¡Eileen! – Gritó su madre desde la planta inferior- Llegaremos tarde y perderás el tren…

Sin más divagaciones, la chica se apresuró a meter su mascota en su jaula, que protestó indignada, ya que nunca solía meterla allí.

-No te enfades conmigo Cthulhu, dentro de unas horas podrás volar por Hogwarts… ¿No tienes ganas de volver?

El animal hizo un ruido con el pico, como si asintiera. Eileen cogió su equipaje y a Cthulhu con sumo mimo y se apresuró a bajar las escaleras. Sus padres la aguardaban en el piso inferior, al lado de la puerta que conducía a la calle. Hermione le enseñaba su reloj de pulsera, mientras le daba leves golpecitos con el dedo.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo cariño? ¡Vamos!

Su padre se apresuró a coger su equipaje y llevárselo al maletero del coche, aunque sin tener ningún tipo de cuidado con la jaula del animal. Su madre era la única que tenía el carnet de conducir muggle. Su padre se había presentado unas cuantas veces y había sido incapaz de aprobar el examen práctico. La circulación le estresaba, era algo que no terminaba de comprender, y por su carácter sumamente explosivo, siempre había terminado por insultar a su examinador y a los demás usuarios de la vía. Así que había terminado por prescindir de el. De todas formas, Severus rara la vez no empleaba un medio de transporte mágico, y para conducir el vehículo ya estaba su esposa, que naturalmente, lo había aprobado todo a la primera.

Severus regresó y besó en la frente a su hija.

-Te veré esta noche en la cena…

-¿No vienes con nosotras a la estación de tren?

-No Eileen, tengo que terminar de prepararme… Te veré después en Hogwarts.

A Eileen le iba a resultar extraño no ver a su padre en el arcén de la estación despidiéndose de ella como todos los años, aunque más extraño le iba a resultar verle sentado en la mesa del profesorado… y en la silla del jefe de Slytherin.

* * *

Eileen se alegró mucho llegar a la estación. Allí estaban ya los Potter y los Weasley. A unos escasos metros de ellos, estaban Remus y Tonks despidiendo a Ted, que llevaba un pelo tan llamativo como su madre. Elle sintió nauseas en el estómago… ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué le pasaba últimamente con ese chico? Sólo se trataba de Ted Remus Lupin, el presumido y arrogante príncipe de Gryffindor, el capitán de su equipo… Se apresuró a desviar su mirada, porque su madre la estaba observando y por su sonrisita pícara, seguro que se había dado cuenta a quien miraba.

Eileen envidiaba a esas chicas que podían hablar de "chicos" con sus madres, a veces, echaba de menos contarle ciertas cosas a su madre. Había hijas que confiaban mucho en sus madres y a menudo podían hacerle confidencias, tener secretos… pero lo malo de la situación de su madre, es que si le contaba algún secreto, irremediablemente su padre terminaba enterándose cuando se conectaban, que era todos los días. Elle no entendía como esos dos podían ser felices sin intimidad alguna… aunque aquella conexión le hubiera salvado la vida a su padre.

-¡Elle!- la llamó James- ¡vamos, tenemos que subir ya al tren!

Los chicos se despidieron de sus padres por última vez y subieron al tren, ya no había rastro de Ted. Eileen ayudó a la pequeña Rose a subir y comenzaron a buscar un compartimiento vacío donde poder sentarse. Un sentimiento de repulsión le subió a la garganta… a lo lejos del pasillo del vagón, pudo ver a Victoire escoltada de sus dos amigas inseparables: Patty y Estrella. Reían tontamente, haciendo mucho ruido, llamando la atención de todos, que era lo que realmente querían. Eileen apretó los dientes, esas tres eran insoportables, a veces sospechaba que no se separaban nunca porque compartían el cerebro.

Victoire se tocaba el pelo mientras se reía pánfidamente. Hablaba con alguien que estaba sentado dentro de un compartimiento, pero ignoraba de quien se trataba. Victoire era muy guapa, como su madre, había oído en una ocasión que presumía de descendencia de Veelas, pero no sabía a ciencia cierta si eso era verdad, seguro que era una de sus mentiras idiotas. Su pelo era de un pelirrojo intenso, una marca de identidad entre los Weasley, muy buen cuidado y siempre lo llevaba curiosamente peinado. Sus ojos eran de un azul muy claro y en su nariz, tenía desperdigada una hilera de graciosas pecas.

La pelirroja se había percatado de su presencia y había comenzado a darse codazos con sus amigas. Rose tropezó y casi cae al suelo, a no ser por Elle, que con sus rápidos reflejos la había conseguido agarrar a tiempo para que no diera de bruces en el suelo del vagón. La condujo por el pasillo, con sus manos puestas sobre sus pequeños hombros, para darle un poco de estabilidad.

-¡Si aquí está Snape con su guardería!- dijo Victoire con una sonrisa socarrona.

-¿Has pensado tú eso sola o lo habéis pensado entre las tres? Supongo que te habrá llevado todo el verano pensar esa brillante frase…- dijo con ironía Elle.

-¡Deja en paz a Eileen!- la defendió Rose, encarándose con su prima.

-¡Tú cállate enana!- espetó Victoire.

-¡No le hables así a Rose!- le advirtió Eileen- Yo que tú me planteaba porqué tus primos prefieren estar conmigo que contigo…

La pelirroja la miró de arriba abajo, con cierto desdén.

- Supongo que por lástima…

Eileen apretó los dientes y su primer impulso fue abalanzarse sobre Victoire, pero las manos de James la aferraron con fuerza los brazos.

-Ignórala- pidió, después de todo se trataba de la cabeza hueca de su prima- por favor…

Elle miró a su amigo, que la miraba con ojos suplicantes y se tranquilizó. En el fondo tenía razón, no merecía la pena comenzar el curso peleándose con aquella idiota integral. Las chicas se apartaron para dejarles pasar, aunque los hombros de Elle y de la pelirroja sufrieron un fuerte encontronazo.

Cuando encontraron un compartimiento vacío, Eileen se dejó caer en un asiento, como si su cuerpo pesase toneladas, se sintió horrible. Al pasar al lado de aquella imbécil había logrado averiguar con quien hablaba… se trataba de Ted, que había estado contemplando la escena sin decir nada, desde el interior de su compartimento. Malhumorada sacó de su bolso una novela muggle, "La caída de la casa Usher" de uno de sus autores favoritos: Edgar Allan Poe. El libro se lo había dejado su padre antes de marchar al colegio y sin enterarse muy bien de la trama, por el enfado que acarreaba, comenzó a leer, aunque su mente estuviera aún nublada por el encuentro con aquella gilipollas.

* * *

Hermione entró en casa dando un fuerte portazo. La casa estaba completamente a oscuras, Severus había cerrado todas las ventanas dejándola sumida en tinieblas. Un camino de velas flotantes, la conducía hasta la escalera que subía a los dormitorios en la planta superior, cubierta de pétalos de flores. Se descalzó para sentir la suave textura de las flores bajo sus pies. Sonrió y de puntillas subió con gracia la escalera. En el último escalón, había una copa llena de vino de Elfo, su favorito. Tomó un sorbo y se adentró por el pasillo, hasta su dormitorio. Con la punta de los dedos empujó la puerta, asomando su cabeza por el quicio. Su marido no estaba en la cama, pero había varias velas flotando por la habitación, en el cabecero, sobre la almohada, reposaba una bonita rosa de un rojo fuego… Entró en la habitación muy despacio.

-Severus…- susurró.

Sintió una suave respiración en su cuello, el tacto de sus labios rozándole dulcemente.

-Te quiero.- dijo Snape con esa voz melosa que la hacía estremecer. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándose en el hombro de su marido. Sus manos la rodearon por la cintura y la atrajeron más hacia su cuerpo, podía sentir su pecho pegado a la espalda.

-Yo también te quiero…- susurró.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho.

-Siempre podemos hablar, podemos sentirnos…

-No sé si lograré dejarte en paz en todo el día.

Hermione se volvió sobre sus talones para abrazar a su marido con fuerza. Era doloroso separarse de él, nunca lo habían hecho durante tanto tiempo, sólo cuando estuvieron separados a causa de aquella maldita guerra.

Unieron sus labios en un tierno beso. Comenzaron a acariciarse, pero con todo su ser. Sintieron con mucha intensidad como sus almas se acariciaban, uno dentro del otro en todos los niveles.

Hermione dejó caer su copa de vino sobre la moqueta, sin preocuparle en absoluto la mancha roja que había comenzado a formarse. Rodeó con fuerza el cuello de su marido y con toda la ternura del mundo, lo empujó hacia la cama. Severus tomó la flor que estaba sobre la almohada entre sus manos y se la tendió a Hermione.

-La he hechizado, no se marchitará jamás.

-Como mi amor por ti…

* * *

McGonagall miraba con disgusto el reloj de su despacho. Había levantado momentáneamente el encantamiento protector a su despacho para que los profesores pudieran aparecerse allí. Todos habían llegado ya, incluso algunos hacía días que estaban allí, como Logbottom ecepto uno que aún no había dado señales de vida… Snape. Andaba un poco preocupada ¿Y si a última hora la mandaba a paseo? Sabía que el profesor de pociones no era un impresentable, al menos es ese aspecto, pero hasta que no estuviera en el colegio no estaría tranquila. Además, hacía dos horas que ya debería estar allí...

Un fuerte crujido la sacó de sus pensamientos y pudo ver como Severus Snape, se aparecía en el centro del despacho.

Venía muy despeinado y sonrojado.

-¡Severus! ¡Llegas tarde!- dijo Minerva sin poder evitarlo.- El resto de los profesores ya han llegado.

-Perdone señora directora, pero creo que soy el único profesor casado en su equipo…- dijo sin poder evitar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

McGonagall se ruborizó. Aún no se explicaba cómo la historia de Hermione y Severus se había desarrollado en sus propias narices y no se había dado cuenta de ello. Era algo que jamás conseguiría superar… ¿cómo no pudo darse cuenta de lo que ocurría entre esos dos?

-¡Hola Severus!- chilló Albus Dumbledore desde el cuadro.

-¡Hola Albus!-saludó Snape- ¿Me has echado de menos?- dijo sin evitar un matiz de sarcasmo.

-Esto está muy tranquilo, desde que te fuiste… pero me ha sorprendido mucho que aceptases el puesto de profesor de pociones… creo que una vez dijiste que preferías vestirte de amarillo antes que volver a la docencia…

-¿De donde os sacáis todas esas frases?-preguntó asqueado- No recuerdo haber dicho nada de eso…- aunque también había estado bajo la influencia etílica una larga temporada después de la guerra, para celebrar la muerte del psicópata de Voldemort.

-He conocido a tu hija… se parece mucho a ti. Aunque menos mal que ha sacado la nariz de su madre…

-¿Sabías que el lienzo arde con cierta facilidad?

-¡Albus! ¡Snape!- les regañó Minerva

Albus iba a volver a la carga, pero la directora le cortó por lo sano. Ya estaba cansada de sus tonterías.

-Deje en paz a Snape, supongo que estará deseando bajar a las mazmorras e instalarse antes de la cena.

Severus asintió con la cabeza.

-Hasta luego Directora.- Severus estrechó su mano, dedicándole una gran sonrisa y con un movimiento de varita su equipaje desapareció del despacho de McGonagall ubicándolo en el despacho en las mazmorras, sus dominios.

Minerva observó cómo el hombre abandonaba la habitación, perdiéndose en el tramo de la escalera. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, por mucho que lo intentara, no se acostumbraba a que ese hombre sonriera.

-¡Severus ha vuelto!- dijo con entusiasmo el cuadro de Albus.

Al menos sabía que ese año no se aburriría.

_**Hasta aquí otro cap.**_

_**Como podéis ver, este ha sido un cap de transición, pero ya tenemos otra vez al temible profesor de pociones en sus mazmorras. (Y sospecho que aún de buen humor, a ver lo que le dura mujajajajajajajajajajaja)**_

_**Un besiño a todos/as, ya sabéis que os quiero mucho.**_

_**Espero vuestros crucios…**_


	6. El murciélago ha vuelto

**Cap 6. El murciélago ha vuelto...**

El profesor Neville Longbottom salió de su despacho cerrando la puerta tras sí de un portazo. Necesitaba dar un pequeño paseo, para que al menos, le diera un poco el aire y recolectar fuerzas antes de enfrentarse a un comedor lleno de alumnos hormonados y revoltosos. Se había pasado todo el día encerrado en su despacho arreglando meras formalidades, horarios para el nuevo curso, resolviendo pequeños contratiempos que tenía que asumir como jefe de la casa Gryffindor. Sólo había salido un momento ha hablar con la profesora de transformaciones, para que aceptara a un par de alumnos de su casa con TIMOS mediocres en sus clases para los ÉXTASIS, ya que era muy selectiva. Tras una larga conversación y una media discusión, al fin había accedido, no muy convencida de uno de los casos: Eileen Snape.

La cabeza le iba a estallar.

Todos los años había aguardado con ilusión la llegada de un nuevo curso, aunque este año su entusiasmo estaba intensamente mermado. Le había pasado cuando sólo era un niño y vivía con su abuela, sentía unas ganas terribles que pasara el verano para volver al castillo a un nuevo curso y le ocurría ahora que era profesor. Enseñar le encantaba, nunca había sospechado que al fin conseguiría encontrar su hueco en este loco mundo, en el que fuera feliz de algún modo. Había encontrado su verdadera vocación: Ser profesor. Le gustaba lo que hacía, le entusiasmaba enseñar… le encantaba transmitir sus conocimientos de herbología a nuevas generaciones de magos. Aquel colegio era su vida... Era lo único que le quedaba por desgracia.

Pensó en Luna un momento, sintiendo una leve punzada en el estómago, desterrando ese recuerdo de su mente inmediatamente. No quería pensar en ella. Dolía tanto...

Miró distraídamente a su reloj, el tren llegaría en un par de horas, así que tenía tiempo de sobra para dar un leve paseo por los tranquilos y silenciosos pasillos de Hogwarts y volver a su despacho para darse un buen baño. Caminó sin rumbo por las largas galerías del castillo, bañadas aún por los tímidos rayos de sol de la tarde, que se colaban por los huecos de las ventanas. Comenzó a crujirse los dedos de las manos, era un gesto que hacía inconscientemente y se acercó a una vidriera con el dibujo de un unicornio. Miró a través de los cristales de colores al exterior del colegio, atardecía. Las últimas luces del ocaso se filtraban por el vidrio, proyectándose en el interior un bonito juego de luces. Neville sonrió levemente y sin poderlo evitar repasó lo vivido esos últimos días, su sufrimiento en silencio por la mujer que siempre había querido, lo cobarde que había resultado ser. Aquel agudo dolor en el lado izquierdo del pecho.

Ya no debía lamentarse más, ya no tenía remedio…

Recordó la figura recortada en la noche de Eileen Snape. Esa chica había aparecido de la nada cuando más sumergido en su desesperación de encontraba, cuando más perdido se sentía... le había dado justo lo que necesitaba, compartir su dolor con alguien. Sólo le había limitado ha escucharlo en silencio, sin juzgarlo, mirándole con aquellos inmensos ojos marrones... aunque ahora se moría de vergüenza sólo de recordarlo.

Unos conocidos y lejanos pasos resonaron al final de la galería. Neville giró su cabeza con curiosidad, ya que no sabía muy bien a quien ubicarlos. Un retazo de miedo infantil casi lo hace huir atropelladamente. Severus Snape caminaba directo hacia su posición, con su fantasmal capa negra flotando tras sí. Estaba despeinado y para su sorpresa, llevaba una sonrisa en los labios. Cuando se percató de su presencia, puso esa cara de mortífago que tanto le había atemorizado de niño. Sintió como resucitaba un irracional temor por su antiguo profesor de pociones, pero era del todo absurdo sentirse así, ahora sólo eran compañeros de trabajo, ya no se encontraba en su posición de poder con respecto a él, pero... el terror que le había provocado cuando era su alumno, volvía a él como un acto reflejo. Lo tenía grabado a fuego. Pero ya no debía comportarse como aquel niño temeroso que había sido, ya era adulto y nada menos que el jefe de la casa de Gryffindor. No podía huir de aquel hombre como si tratase de un chiquillo de once años.

Neville apretó con fuerza un puño, un rencor hacia aquel hombre recorrió su cuerpo. Después de todo, ese hombre le había humillado incontables veces durante su niñez. A pesar de sus manos temblorosas, le miró directamente a los ojos, enfrentándolo de cara. Si lo veía dudar, sabía que le esperaba un año de infierno con el jefe de la casa Slytherin.

El temible profesor de pociones se había parado a su lado, escrutándolo atentamente bajo su oscura mirada.

-¡Señor Longbottom!- dijo esa voz grave que tan bien conocía.

Por Merlín, el murciélago de la mazmorra había vuelto… muy a su pesar.

* * *

Para Severus Snape, había sido todo un acontecimiento volver al interior de su viejo despacho, donde encerraban tantos recuerdos. Parecía que no habían transcurrido dieciocho años desde que salió por última vez de aquella habitación, parecía ayer cuando enseñaba pociones a su mujer y a los cabezas huecas de sus amigos. Recordó con cariño aquel maravilloso curso, donde Hermione se deslizaba a través de la red Flu hasta su dormitorio, aquellas tranquilas tardes tumbados en aquel raído sofá, hablando de cualquier cosa... sintió un sincero dolor cuando recordó aquella noche que Hermione había corrido en busca del director temiendo por su vida cuando volvía de una reunión de mortífagos... Y aquella fatídica noche que creyó perderla para siempre… y sobretodo, recordaba a Albus. Le extrañaba tanto, quizás en el fondo siempre había sido un masoquista, pero echaba de menos mucho a aquel insufrible vejete. Eran numerosas las veces que recordaba a Dumbledore, al menos, ahora tenía la posibilidad de ir a visitar su retrato.

Con varios golpes de varita certeros, sus cosas estaban repartidas por sus aposentos ordenadamente. Se moría de ganas por pasear por el castillo, por aquellos pasillos por los que tantas veces había caminado tantos años atrás, aquellos pasillos donde él era el amo indiscutible.

Se puso su capa negra sobre la levita del mismo color y se apresuró a salir del despacho, quedaban unas escasas horas para que el colegio se viera lleno de ruidosos e insoportables mocosos, eso sí, a excepción de su hija, que nada tenía que ver con ellos...

Caminó con cierta nostalgia por aquellos pasillos, la fricción de su capa sobre el suelo y sus pasos eran los únicos sonidos que oía en aquellas fantasmales galerías. Al subir a la última planta, por la que solía gustarle pasear, encontró la figura de un hombre que miraba distraídamente por la ventana. Se acercó con diligencia y a unos metros pudo reconocer a Longbottom… aquel desastre de alumno, que aún no se podía explicar cómo había llegado a profesor de Hogwarts y mucho menos a jefe de la casa Gryffindor. Desde luego, esa casa estaba en decadencia. Sonrió para sí maliciosamente y se acercó al hombre.

-¡Señor Longbottom!- le saludó, ante todo era guardar las formalidades.

Snape se puso las manos hacia atrás con suficiencia. Pudo ver en los ojos del hombre restos de temor infantil de antaño. Aquello le divertía, aquel año se presentaba terriblemente interesante...

-¡Señor Snape!- dijo el jefe de Gryffindor a modo de saludo, sosteniéndole la mirada con valor, que quizás le había costado trabajo reunir.

Se sostuvieron la mirada, calibrándose.

-Bienvenido a Hogwarts...-dijo el profesor de herbología con tono neutro.

Snape se sorprendió mucho, lo que menos esperaba es que Neville Longbottom le diera la bienvenida al colegio. Menudo hipócrita, seguro que en su interior, se estaba acordando de toda su familia... Era del todo improbable que su regreso le resultara indiferente.

-Gracias. Yo que usted se iba despidiendo de ella.

-¿Despidiendo?- dijo con desconfianza- ¿A qué se refiere?

Snape sonrió con malicia.

-De la copa de la casa, que sé que descansa en su despacho. Este año será de Slytherin.

Neville frunció el ceño, el maldito murciélago no había dejado atrás viejas maneras, a pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido.

-La de Quidditch ni os molestéis en jugar los partidos, porque será nuestra.- añadió con suficiencia.

-Eso habrá que verlo…-le desafió Longbottom- que yo sepa Lupin y su hija juegan en el equipo de nuestra casa.

Snape hizo una leve mueca de dolor casi imperceptible en su rostro inexpugnable, su hija en Gryffindor, eso era algo que aún no había conseguido superar. Y no creía que lograse superar nunca…

Los profesores se miraron a los ojos y cada uno emprendió un camino distinto, despidiéndose con formalidad. Snape en realidad estaba sorprendido, no esperaba que Longbottom le plantara cara, después de todo para él, siempre sería aquel rechoncho alumno bueno para nada...

* * *

Neville se alejó de aquel hombre como si pudiera quemar permanecer a su lado. Desde luego aquel hombre era del todo imposible e insoportable...

* * *

Eileen Snape y los demás, ya se habían puesto sus uniformes de la escuela en el tren. La insignia de Gryffindor lucía en la solapa de su capa del colegio, con orgullo de leona salió de su compartimiento en compañía de Rose, que se había cambiado con ella y lucía los colores azul y bronce de su casa. A lo lejos, pudo ver a Ted Lupin hablando tranquilamente con el resto del equipo de quidditch en mitad del vagón. Elle suspiró e intentó en vano tranquilizar sus agitadas hormonas. ¿Se estaba idiotizando por momentos o qué? La chica se acercó al coro que se había formado en mitad del pasillo.

-¡Eileen! ¡Precisamente estábamos hablando de ti!- dijo Mike, uno de los golpeadores de su equipo, que ocupaba con su envergadura casi todo el ancho del tren.

-¡Hola! Espero que estuvierais hablando bien...- dijo enseñando su puño amenazadoramente.

-¡Te estábamos poniendo a parir!- dijo en broma Ann, una chica de quinto que jugaba como cazadora, y muy buena por cierto.- No sabíamos por donde andaba nuestra buscadora favorita...

-Espero que estés en forma Elle... este año tenemos que arrasar.- dijo con entusiasmo Ted- Tenemos que retirarnos del equipo con honores.

Eileen miró a su capitán fijamente, se había quedado en blanco. Lupin le aguantaba la mirada con una deslumbrante sonrisa en los labios, su pelo cambió de color bruscamente. Sintió un empujón en su espalda sacándola de su ensoñación y se volvió de malas formas.

-Quita de en medio Snape.- El rostro desagradable de Victoire se formó a su espalda.- Estás ocupando todo el pasillo.

Eileen la cogió de la ropa.

-Ni se te ocurra...- dijo muy despacio- Volver a tocarme...

Ted Lupin se apresuró a poner paz entre las chicas, que se fulminaban con la mirada. James observó la escena de lejos, aburrido, su prima era completamente insoportable, pero últimamente Eileen le seguía el juego y no sabía por qué. Aunque comenzaba a tener ciertas sospechas…

-Vamos chicas, no ha comenzado aún el curso para estar ya peleando.

Elle abrió la mano y soltó a su presa. La miró con asco y se volvió para marcharse, seguida de Rose y Ann, que comenzaba a preguntarle por sus vacaciones.

No soportaba a Victoire Weasley, la detestaba con todas sus fuerzas. Ella naturalmente aprovechó para colgarse del brazo de Lupin y martirizarlo con su insulsa e interminable charla. Lo que menos podía entender era cómo Ted la soportaba, era otro imbécil...

* * *

Entraron con alegría al luminoso comedor. Una felicidad era palpable en el ambiente, era como volver al segundo hogar y encontrarse con muchos amigos que hacía meses que no veías. Eileen se sentó junto a su mejor amigo, observó como el chico miraba con cierto interés la mesa de Hufflepuff... Siempre se había llevado muy bien con la gente de esa casa y tenía muchos amigos allí…debía hablar con él, porque sospechaba que le ocultaba algo.

Eileen miró con cierto interés la mesa de los profesores. Reconoció enseguida la oscura figura de su padre sentado en la silla del jefe de Slytherin con aire de aburrido. A su alrededor podía oír a sus compañeros murmurar, intentando averiguar de quien se trataba aquel siniestro profesor de piel cetrina que los miraba como si pudiera atravesarlos.

James y Eileen se rieron tras una mirada de complicidad.

Sus ojos melados siguieron estudiando la mesa de los profesores. Le llamó la atención el lamentable estado del jefe de su casa. El profesor Longbottom estaba pálido como la cera, casi igual que su padre y sus ojos estaban surcados por unas profundas ojeras... tenía un aspecto deplorable.

Recordó cómo lloraba en el interior de la iglesia. No pudo evitar apiadarse de su agradable profesor de Herbología. No le gustaba pensar que estaba sufriendo... no lo merecía.

Victoire dio un gritito con sus dos inseparables amigas. Eileen retiró de su visión a su profesor y le dedicó una mirada de repulsión a la pelirroja. Menuda pazguata, si no estaba llamando la atención no estaba tranquila. Cuchicheaba con sus dos sombras inseparables, sin quitar la mirada de la mesa de los profesores.

Eileen miró a la mesa que presidía el salón, intentando averiguar de quién estaba cuchicheando esas tres cabezas huecas. Se encontró con la mirada del profesor Longbottom clavada en ella directamente. Por un momento se ruborizó sin saber muy bien porqué, ya que aquella mirada la descolocó y sonrió. Longbottom le devolvió una leve sonrisa, a modo de saludo.

Tras la canción del sombrero seleccionador, dio lugar a la clasificación de los nuevos alumnos de primero. El sombrero, seleccionaba a todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, colocándolo en la casa que creía más conveniente según su potencial. El encargado de hacerlo todos los años era el profesor Longbottom. Había oído que antes la encargada de poner el sombrero en la cabeza de los alumnos había sido la directora McGonagall, su madre se lo había contado enumeradas veces.

Eileen recordaría toda su vida cuando el profesor Longbottom había dejado caer suavemente el raído sombrero sobre su cabeza. Jamás había estado tan nerviosa. Su padre la había amenazado con retirarle su apellido si terminaba en una casa que no fuera Slytherin, aunque después de una mirada reprochadora e inquisidora de su madre, había retirado lo dicho y afirmó entre dientes "que cualquier casa sería buena para ella"

El sombrero se había tomado su tiempo para seleccionarla, por lo visto había tenido dudas, pero afortunadamente había terminado en la casa de los leones, como su orgullosa madre.

Eileen apoyó su cabeza en la mano y contempló distraídamente la selección, sin percatarse mucho de lo que observaba, sus ojos estaban fijos a cada movimiento que hacía el jefe de su casa. Sus movimientos eran suaves y lentos... todo lo contrario a su padre.

La selección tocó fin y los nuevos alumnos se sentaron temerosos y tímidos con sus nuevos compañeros. La directora se aproximó a su atril para dar su pequeño discurso de comienzos de año. Empezó dando la bienvenida a sus alumnos a un nuevo curso y recordando las tediosas normas del colegio.

-[...] Como sabéis muchos, nuestro querido profesor Slughorn falleció apenas unos días... me gustaría que en su recuerdo guardásemos un minuto de silencio.

Los alumnos al unísono se levantaron de sus asientos para presentar sus respetos a su fallecido y querido profesor de pociones. Al terminar rompieron aplaudir, muchos emocionados por el momento. Eileen sintió como se resbalaba una furtiva lágrima por un ojo, que se apresuró a limpiar con la manga de su uniforme.

-Gracias. Seguro que se siente muy orgulloso de vosotros...- prosiguió emocionada y enternecida McGonagall- A pesar de esta tragedia, me gustaría que recibierais con cariño al profesor Severus Snape, que a pesar de avisarle con tan poco tiempo, ha accedido aceptar su viejo empleo, y volver al colegio para impartir pociones y ponerse al frente de la casa de Slytherin.

Un murmullo recorrió todo el comedor... "¿Snape? ¿Ése que tenían delante era el famoso Severus Snape? ¿El mismo que escribió nuestros manuales de pociones?" "¿El héroe de guerra?" "¿El famoso escritor?" "¿El padre de Eileen Snape, la buscadora de Gryffindor?"

Eileen sintió cientos de miradas curiosas sobre ella y su padre, seguro que buscando similitudes físicas entre ellos. Por un momento deseaba que se la tragase la tierra.

_**Hola a todas/os**_

_**Espero que os haya gustado, creo que es un poco aburrido, pero hacía falta la presentación de Sev ante sus nuevos alumnos, que ignoran la que se le viene encima. Ahora ya comenzará a ser más divertido.**_

_**Los líos en Hogwarts no han hecho más que empezar…**_

_**Quería darlos las gracias a todas las chicas-Snape que siguen esta historia, porque Snape se merecía una nueva oportunidad... sobretodo ¡A ti!**_

_**Un besiño a todas y sed todo lo malas que podáis este fin de semana. Mujajajajajaja. Yo al menos lo haré...**_


	7. La promesa al profesor

**Cap 7. La promesa al profesor.**

Eileen Snape pegó con cierta timidez en la puerta del despacho. Era aún muy temprano y aún no habían bajado siquiera al comedor a desayunar, cuando había recibido una nota del jefe de su casa, citándola inmediatamente a su despacho sin demora. La voz amable y suave del profesor Longbottom sonó tras la puerta, indicándola que podía pasar.

-¿Me ha llamado profesor?- dijo con cierta reticencias desde el quicio de la puerta. Casi siempre que la citaba en su despacho, era para regañarla por alguna trastada que hubiera hecho compinchada con James. Afortunadamente sus riñas no duraban mucho... aunque aún no le había dado tiempo para hacer nada malo.

Neville levantó su rostro de su mesa.

-Sí, pasa. Siéntate- dijo indicándole con la mano una silla delante de su escritorio.- No te quedes en la puerta.

Eileen tomó asiento, tomando aire con fuerza y mirándose los pies con atención. Tímidamente subió la mirada y observó a su profesor de herbología concentrado, hurgando en unos papeles que tenía desordenados sobre la mesa. Por fin encontró el que buscaba y se lo tendió.

-Quería entregarle yo mismo su horario de clases y hablar muy seriamente con usted…

Si la llamaba de "usted" chungo… estaba enfadado con ella.

-¿Qué he hecho ahora?- preguntó Eileen con resignación. Sabía que se aproximaba una bronca por el horizonte.

-Por ahora nada… No sabe lo que me ha costado este año que la señora Graham la aceptase en su clase de Transformaciones. Sé de sobra que Pociones, DCAO y Herbología se le dan estupendamente, pero este año se tendrá que esforzar el doble en transformaciones y en Encantamientos, no quiero que vuelvan a quejarse de ti. El año pasado me la dieron usted y Potter…- Eileen puso cara de cordero degollado. Una táctica que le venía siempre muy bien con el profesor. Pareció relajarse un poco.- Sé que tienes todo lo que necesitas ahí dentro.- Neville señaló la cabeza de su alumna-no eres torpe, ni tonta. Sólo una vaga. Tendrás que esforzarse más…

Ya la volvía a tutear, ya se le estaba pasando el enfado…

Eileen resopló, Transformaciones era una asignatura que definitivamente no se le daba nada bien. Además la profesora Graham le parecía una verdadera gilipollas. Y Encantamientos le parecía un verdadero pestiño. Eileen sujetaba su horario con una ceja levantada.

-Ya sabes que necesitas esa asignatura para ser Auror.-prosiguió el Y te exigen al menos cinco EXTASIS para entrar en esa carrera.

Eileen bajó la mirada… ¿Auror? ¿Era eso lo que realmente quería hacer con su vida? En realidad ella no se lo había planteado nunca seriamente, su padre lo había echo por ella. Desde siempre le había inculcado que ese era el mejor camino a tomar, ser una importante Auror del ministerio… Ella había aceptado esas pautas sin plantearse siquiera sus deseos, a principio le parecía muy lejano el día de dejar Hogwarts y enfrentarse al mundo. Pero ese día cada vez estaba más cerca y ella debía plantearse muchas cosas. Pero siempre había querido contentar a su padre… en todo.

Sintió la mano cálida del profesor sobre su mano. Elle levantó la vista del suelo y se enfrentó a la mirada escrutadora del jefe de su casa.

-¿Eileen te ocurre algo? ¿No estás contenta?

-En realidad…-dudó un momento- no sé si quiero ser Auror…

Longbottom torció el gesto. Eileen siempre había sido de sus alumnas la que más claro lo había tenido siempre, era buena chica y una buena estudiante… cuando quería. Desde muy pequeña siempre había afirmado que quería ser Auror… Siempre lo había tenido tan claro, que esas dudas lo dejaban descolocado totalmente.

-¿Qué quieres hacer cuando termines el curso en Hogwarts?

La chica se puso colorada y miró a otro lado, evitando el contacto visual directo con su profesor.

-No puedo decírselo… se reirá de mí.

-¿Por qué debería reírme de ti?

-Sé que lo hará… Además, no se lo he dicho nunca a nadie. Es mi deseo más secreto.

-Vamos Eileen.- dijo el profesor menos formal- Sabes que puedes confiar en mí… sabes un secreto mío, es justo que yo sepa uno de ti.

La chica no pudo evitar llenarse de asombro. No esperaba en absoluto, que el profesor Longbottom le recordase abiertamente lo que había pasado en la boda de Luna… El profesor Longbottom se echó hacia atrás, apoyando su espalda en su mullido sillón, aguardando una respuesta con una sonrisa en los labios. ¿Por qué no? Eileen nunca se había atrevido a expresar su deseo más profundo…

-Me gustaría… jugar a Quidditch.-dijo con timidez- Es lo que más me gusta hacer.

Eileen cerró los ojos para oír las carcajadas de su profesor. Pero el profesor Longbottom no se burló de ella.

-Bueno… De jugadora de Quidditch a Auror hay mucha diferencia. ¿A que se debe?

-A mi padre le gustaría que fuera Auror…

Neville no pudo disimular y su sonrisa desapareció de sus labios, en cierta forma le parecía curioso que un Ex-mortífago quisiera que su hija se dedicara a perseguir magos tenebrosos. Auror era de las carreras mágicas más difíciles e importantes y prestigiosas en el mundo mágico, era lo que desearía cualquier padre para su hijo. Sintió un cierto resquemor en su interior. Snape seguro que había impuesto a su hija su decisión, sin tener en cuenta los deseos de la chica.

-Tu padre… ¿Te obliga?- preguntó con delicadeza el jefe de la casa Gryffindor.

-¡OH! ¡No profesor!-exclamó Elle- Verá… mi padre siempre lo ha deseado… y yo… no me gustaría defraudarle.

Neville se levantó de su sillón y se sentó en el tablero de su mesa, cerca de Eileen. No le gustaba hablar con los chicos detrás de aquel enorme escritorio. En cierta forma, aquella historia que le estaba contando Eileen le resultaba familiar…muy familiar.

-¿Y vas ha realizar un trabajo que no te gusta toda la vida sólo porque no quieres defraudar a tu padre?- Neville sabía que si Snape escuchara por casualidad lo que estaba a punto de contarle a su hija, seguro que le lanzaría un crucio sin dudarlo… pero no podía quedarse callado, la felicidad de aquella chica le importaba. Después de todo era la hija de una de sus mejores amigas.- Verás… a mí me ocurrió algo parecido con mi abuela. Mis padres eran Aurores, y su deseo es que yo lo fuera también… pero yo no valgo para eso, mi camino no era ese. Al principio se decepcionó muchísimo e incluso estuvo sin hablarme un tiempo… pero al poco tiempo se le pasó. Y ahora sé de buena tinta, que cuando yo no estoy delante, afirma que está muy orgullosa de su nieto que es profesor en Hogwarts…

-¡Pero profesor! ¡Usted conoce a mi padre!

Neville torció el gesto… sí, por desgracia le conocía…

-Bueno, mira Ronald Weasley, es un famoso jugador de quidditch…

-Mi padre afirma que los jugadores de Quidditch son unos memos, empezando por Weasley…

Neville intentó contener una risotada, en cierta forma Snape tenía algo de razón… A veces pensaba que Ron usaba la cabeza para llevar pelo.

-Si le digo a mi padre que quiero ser jugadora de Quidditch, le dará un ataque… similar al que le dio cuando se enteró que estaba en la casa Gryffindor.

-Los jugadores de Quidditch tienen que ser ágiles, rápidos, vivaces, despiertos…- Neville clavó sus ojos en sus preciosos ojos melados- Tú tienes muchas posibilidades. Te he visto jugar…

Eileen abrió muchos los ojos.

-Pero tu formación académica es también muy importante Eileen. Eres muy inteligente, podrías ser todo lo que te propusieras… Estudia, estudia mucho.

Eileen torció el gesto. Ya sabía que una conversación con el profesor de herbología, terminaría desembocando en algo así. Siempre terminaban mandándola a estudiar.

-¡Pero Profesor…!

Neville se llevó un dedo a los labios pidiendo silencio.

-Prométemelo, o te castigaré sin jugar…

-¡Pero! ¡Profesor! ¡No es justo!

-Ya lo sabe… si estudia habrá Quidditch.

-Vale- dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos molesta- Lo prometo.

Eileen cogió su horario de encima de la mesa, para marcharse de allí. El cuerpo del profesor estaba muy cerca de ella, tanto, que hasta pudo percibir el suave aroma de su colonia… respiró muy fuerte y se dirigió a la puerta…

-¡Snape!

La chica se volvió con curiosidad, el profesor Longbottom seguía sentado en el tablero de la mesa y la miraba con una sonrisa.

-¿Tu padre se enfadó mucho cuando caíste en la casa Gryffindor?

-¡Uf! ¡Puso el grito en el cielo!- dijo agitando una mano y sonriendo pícara- Es una cosa que creo que no va a superar nunca… Me mandó incluso un vociferador del disgusto que tenía…

Eileen y Neville se miraron un momento y comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

-Baja a desayunar Eileen… Y no te metas en líos con James.

Neville observó como su alumna le dedicaba una última sonrisa y salía de la habitación dando un portazo. Con una alegría que no sabía de donde provenía, se puso su capa que reposaba en un perchero y decidió ir también a desayunar algo al comedor. Hacía un día espléndido.

* * *

Eileen con una gran energía propia de su juventud, bajó deslizándose por el pasamanos de la escalera, cuando llegó abajo, dio un pequeño brinco y cayó elegantemente al suelo, como esas gimnastas después de realizar un ejercicio. Elle siempre había sido muy ágil… estaba en plena forma y eso se notaba. Empujó la puerta del comedor y entró sin más preámbulos, dirigiéndose directamente a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde James comía con feroz apetito. Elle se sentó a su lado.

-¡Eh! ¡Deja algo para los demás!- y le arrebató de la mano una napolitana de crema al que iba a hincarle el diente, llevándosela rápida a la boca.

-¡No babees mi comida!

-Mmmm… que buena pinta tiene ese zumo de calabaza.

James y Eileen intercambiaron una mirada un momento y comenzó la lucha por el vaso de zumo de James. Elle intentaba arrebatárselo con todas sus fuerzas, pero el chico lo defendía como si dentro estuviera la poción de la vida eterna. El resto de la mesa los miraba divertidos, más que acostumbrados a las continuas broncas en broma de esos dos. Ted se reía y animaba a Eileen a su lucha por el zumo. Victoire y sus amigas miraban con la boca torcida la escena desde lejos… Eileen definitivamente era una marimacho y una idiota.

Un carraspero interrumpió su lucha. Elle se mordió su labio inferior y se volvió lentamente.

-Buenos días.- Severus Snape miraba la escena con una cara inexpugnable. Sus ojos pasaban de su hija a Potter, estudiándolos.

-Buenos días pa…- Eileen se auto corrigió a tiempo- Profesor.

-Te veré en clase Eileen…- su padre le dedicó media sonrisa, que muy pocos pudieron percibir. Elle sonrió sin vergüenza a su padre ante toda la mesa.

-¡Buenos días, profesor Snape!- Consiguió decir por fin James, que no sabía por qué, pero ese hombre conseguía bloquearle. Snape lo fulminó con la mirada y sin contestarle siquiera se dirigió a la mesa de los profesores.

-¿Elle que le pasa últimamente a tu padre conmigo?- preguntó el chico un tanto molesto.

Eileen se encogió de hombros.

-No tengo ni idea.- se llevó una tostada a la boca y repasó el horario que le había dado el profesor Longbottom. Perfecto… un lunes a primera hora de la mañana le tocaba pociones con su padre. Al menos sabía que ese par de horas podría relajarse un poco al menos.

A Elle no le hizo ni pizca de gracia las risotadas que habían soltado Victoire, Estrella y Patty cuando su padre se había alejado de la mesa…

_**Hola a todos/as:**_

_**Como podéis ver en el próximo cap entrara nuestro amado profesor de pociones en acción (Sev eres mi profe favorito, no te pongas celoso, el próximo cap tu eres el protagonista absoluto)… ¿será distinto o ni por Merlín cambia? Tachán, tachán… jejejejjejejeje**_

_**No sé si os he vuelto aburrir con el comienzo del cap, así que si es así lo siento… acepto vuestros crucios.**_

_**Por cierto, ya sé que es improbable que mi agradable Neville se metiera con Ron (Todos sabemos ya que Snape lo hace encantado), pero el hecho de poder meterme gratuitamente con el zanahorio es más fuerte juas juas (Ya lo ves DrakeMalfoy, meterme con el Zanahorio es un deseo totalmente irracional, y creo que muchas chicas-Snape estarán de acuerdo conmigo)**_

_**Me gustaría dedicarle este cap a mis amigas: Minerva91,Axda,IgnaHP,Smithback,Vadeti,Ellen1ta, Lien-cullen-Potter,Allelu,Yila,sailor mercurie o neptune, Lunnati Alentari,bery-malfoy,Eileen Prince Snape y LylaSnape. **_

_**En fin, como siempre muchas gracias por seguir ahí.**_

_**Este fin de semana me voy a gamberrear a las magníficas costas gaditanas, a cambiar mi uniforme de mortífaga por el de hippie… Sed muy malas. Al menos yo lo haré. Mujajajajajajaja.**_

_**Os quiero**_

_**Un besiño muy gordo **_

_**Anita Snape**_


	8. La primera clase del curso

**Cap 8. La primera clase del curso. **

Severus Snape se colocó con tranquilidad la capa para ir a desayunar al comedor del colegio. Aquella noche había dormido fatal, extrañaba muchísimo a su mujer. Había sido la primera noche durmiendo separados en años y ya sospechaba que ir a Hogwarts no había resultado tan buena idea. ¿Por qué no se había ido con ella a Francia y había pasado de todo? ¿Por qué se había dejado convencer? Eileen…Suspiró pesadamente. Su hija era una buena razón para volver a trabajar en ese maldito colegio, pero la separación con su Hermione era dolorosa e insoportable.

Se miró al espejo vislumbrando unas pequeñas ojeras en sus ojos, como las había tenido en antaño. En realidad, Hermione tampoco habría dormido mucho, se habían pasado la noche hablando por telepatía… ¡Por Merlín! ¡Cuánto la echaba en falta! ¡Y sólo había sido la primera noche! ¿Cómo se suponía que sobreviviría sin ella todo el curso? Se consolaba al menos, sabiendo que le visitaría. Había sido una de las condiciones que le había impuesto a la directora McGonagall para que él se dignara a aceptar ese puesto… y ahora se arrepentía de no haber exigido un par de cosas más…

Salió de su despacho, silbando alegremente la melodía de "O fortuna" de la ópera Carmina Burana. Gracias a la influencia de su esposa, se había aficionado mucho a las artes Muggles en general y la ópera era algo que le entusiasmaba. Eso era música, no esos grupos ruidosos que le gustaban tanto a Eileen, que el cantante parecía que estaba vomitando… Sintió deseos de ver a su hija, y aceleró el paso. Algunos alumnos de Slytherin se le cruzaron en el camino, saludándole. Eso no le había pasado nunca en la vida. Cuando él era profesor años atrás, sus alumnos solían correr hacia el lado opuesto del pasillo cuando le veían por las mañanas. Sobretodo cuando padecía aquel insomnio, que se levantaba de un humor de perros todas las mañanas, inundándole de furia su ya recio carácter… y lo pagaba con cualquiera que se le cruzase en su camino, bueno con los Slytherin no.

Entró en el comedor con decisión y se acercó a la mesa de los Gryffindor. Tenía muchas ganas de ver a su hija, era a la única habitante de aquel mohoso castillo al que le apetecía desearle un buen día. Naturalmente la mesa de Gryffindor se estaba haciendo notar en todo el comedor, ya que estaban formando un escándalo enorme, gritos, risas, alguna que otra tostada voladora… no le extrañaba en absoluto aquel desorden. Había cosas que nunca cambiarían con el paso del tiempo y si encima aquellos cabezas huecas tenían de jefe de casa a Longbottom, estaban ya tocando fondo.

Cuando se acercó a la mesa, abrió muchos los ojos. Sin poderlo evitar, torció el gesto.

Era Eileen la que estaba montando el jaleo… y no ella sola, que le hubiera dado menos coraje, si no con ese clon mal hecho de Potter. Ese mico que tanto le recordaba a su puñetero padre y que encima llevaba el nombre del canalla de su abuelo… un _verdadero encanto_.

Le vino a la cabeza aquella noche, en la boda de esa loca amiga de su mujer… En la boda de Lovegood, los había sorprendido a ambos sentados en el quicio de una ventana, completamente solos, y colorados como un tomate. Cuando les preguntó qué estaban tramando, Eileen puso esa cara de culpable que él tan bien conocía. Era como su madre, era incapaz de mentir… Ese Potter, ¿Qué se traería entre manos con su hija? Por un momento, llegó a pensar que se estaban besando y eso le enfurecía. Pero su hija seguro que jamás besaría a semejante espécimen. Seguro que prefería besar a un elfo doméstico, mucho más atractivo que ese niñato…

Era su sino, hiciera lo que hiciera, pasara lo que pasara en su vida: siempre habría un Potter incordiándole.

Sintió deseos de convertirlo en rata y hacerlo revotar por todo el comedor… Lamentablemente la transfiguración estaba prohibida como método de castigo… y los crucios. Una verdadera lástima.

Eileen dejó de jugar con Potter cuando se percató de su presencia. Sólo una sonrisa de su hija le bastó para que se le diluyera el enfado… entonces ese niñato le dirigió la palabra, deseándole buenos días… _a él_. Se marchó sin contestarle siquiera, tuvo que irse a su mesa, si no, no podría con las ganas que tenía de lanzarle algún maleficio a aquel mentecato.

Se sentó en la mesa de los profesores y comenzó a desayunar en silencio, mientras escuchaba con una paciencia estoica el parloteo incesante de la profesora Cloe Graham. Graham había sido la sustituta de Minerva en Transformaciones, cuando asumió la dirección del colegio, dejó de impartir la asignatura. Graham le estaba contando algo de cuando ella estudiaba y él era su profesor de pociones. ¿Es que acaso creía que le importaba lo que le estaba contado?

El idiota de Longbottom hizo su entrada en el comedor, luciendo una gran sonrisa. Los alumnos le saludaban a su paso y él los correspondía, devolviendo los saludos con amabilidad… por su cara de imbécil, seguro que se había olvidado de ponerse el cerebro aquella mañana. Se sentó al lado de McGonagall y comenzaron a cacarear con entusiasmo, como dos gallinas cluecas. ¡Bah! No le extrañaba en absoluto que los Gryffindor estuvieran descontrolados con semejante jefe de casa…

Por fortuna Graham le había dejado en paz, y se había apresurado en meterse en la conversación de ésos dos.

* * *

Eileen y sus compañeros, entraron al aula de pociones para coger asiento antes que llegara su padre. Pociones siempre había sido una de sus asignaturas favoritas. Siempre se le había dado bien y no le costaba mucho trabajo entender las fórmulas. El profesor Horace le había dicho incontables veces, que había heredado el talento natural de su padre para realizar pociones.

Elle tomó asiento en primera fila, con una especie de emoción contenida inundándola por completo. Al fin, vería a su padre dando clases. Le habían hablado mucho de él de su periodo cómo profesor en Hogwarts, pero no lograba imaginárselo. Había oído miles de historias sobre él, y lo malévolo que era en clase… pero seguro que sólo exageraban. Simplemente su padre no era tan cretino como contaban…

Sintió cómo tomaban asiento a su lado y sonrió tímidamente. Sabía de sobra quien era: Lupin. El chico siempre se había sentado con ella en clase, desde primero, había sido su compañero de pupitre. Se llevaban muy bien y ambos compartían esa pasión por el quidditch, y se complementaban muy bien, ya que a Eileen se le daban muy bien las asignaturas de pociones, herbología y DCAO y Ted transformaciones y encantamientos… lo malo es que las idiotas de Victoire y Estrella se habían sentado detrás de ellos, apresurándose de saludar al chico.

Los alumnos de Slytherin fueron tomando asiento también al otro lado de la clase, el capitán del equipo de quidditch Slytherin se paró en seco ante Snape y Lupin.

-Este año os vamos a reventar…-dijo a modo de saludo, sin disimular hostilidades.

-¡Lo que tenéis que hacer, es demostrarlo en el campo blandengues!- le contestó sin dudarlo Elle.

Su padre entró en el aula, con su capa negra ondeando tras sí y dando un portazo seco. Y eso que después criticaba a su madre por dar portazos a todas horas. Todos los alumnos se apresuraron a sentarse en sus asientos y a guardar silencio.

-¡No permitiré la mínima idiotez en mi clase! ¡Os lo advierto!- amenazó su padre a modo de saludo con el rostro serio y comenzó a pasar lista… ¿Quién era ese hombre? Eileen lo miró con curiosidad, jamás en casa le había visto comportarse así. ¿Serían esas historias de su padre ciertas?

* * *

Severus Snape miraba a sus alumnos con el ceño fruncido. Menuda colección de alcornoques había en aquella clase, a excepción de su hija, claro. Pasó lista para conocerles mejor, ya que desconocía por completo sus nombres… bueno conocía al hijo de Lupín, que se había sentado al lado de su Eileen. ¿Por qué su hija siempre estaba rodeada de indeseables?

Observó una inconfundible cabellera pelirroja detrás de Eileen. Otro Weasley, seguro. Al comprobarlo en su lista no le quedó duda alguna. Esa familia de magos se habían propuesto reproducirse impunemente sin control. Si él trabajara en el ministerio, ya les habría puesto alguna restricción, como a las plagas… a ese paso los Weasley podrían formar su propio ejército y gobernar el mundo mágico, pero afortunadamente ninguno era muy lumbreras…

Con un golpe de varita hizo aparecer en la pizarra una poción de dificultad media.

-Hoy realizareis esta poción. Suponiendo que vuestro nivel es de séptimo, la podréis realizar con los ojos vendados. Pondré nota…- Los alumnos le miraban con atención, algunos con la boca entreabierta.- ¿Qué carajo miran? ¡A trabajar!

Vio como sus alumnos se apresuraban a comenzar su tarea, en el más sepulcral de los silencios.

* * *

Eileen comenzó a realizar su poción, concentrándose por completo en ella. Con una gran delicadeza, sus manos prepararon los ingredientes, como había visto múltiples de veces hacer a su padre. Severus se había levantado de su mesa y había comenzado a pasearse por el salón, observando con atención lo que hacían sus alumnos, asomándose por encima de los calderos y haciendo observaciones hirientes sobre las porquerías que estaban haciendo.

Eileen no cabía dentro de su asombro… le habían hablado muchas veces de la etapa de su padre de Hogwarts, y ahora que lo veía con sus propios ojos no se lo podía creer… No exageraban en absoluto.

A pesar de estar muy atenta a su poción, Elle no podía evitar mirar lo que hacía su compañero de pupitre… Ted Lupín miraba su humeante caldero con el sudor recorriéndole la frente y cara de preocupación. No se le daba muy bien pociones. Elle removía su poción lentamente mientras le estudiaba… esa mañana llevaba el pelo de color negro, muy discreto a como solía llevarlo: azul eléctrico, morado, rojo… Ted había heredado las habilidades de su madre para transformarse, aunque no solía abusar de ello. Su piel era clara, en la que destacaban sus enormes ojos azules. El chico era alto y fuerte, con movimientos ágiles y precisos, consiguió la plaza de guardián en el equipo de Gryffindor casi sin esfuerzo y a su tercer año ya era capitán.

Ted, como si se percatase que estaba siendo observado, levantó la cabeza de su caldero y miró a Eileen. La chica se ruborizó al sentirse descubierta, pero el chico le descubrió sus bonitos dientes en una gran sonrisa. Elle que le apetecía meterse debajo de la mesa, decidió disimular al menos…

-Ted- susurró con cuidado que no llegara a oídos de su padre, que estaba criticando la forma de cortar las raíces de un Slytherin- Se te está espesando mucho… tienes que añadirle un poco más de diente de león…

El chico que desde pequeño había entendido que en pociones era mejor hacerle caso a Elle, obedeció sin chistar. La poción comenzó a ser más ligera y empezó a cambiar al color correcto… Contento por su ayuda le guiñó un ojo, sonriéndola. La chica se quedó parada mirándole, sin saber que hacer…

* * *

-¡Chisss! ¡Chisss!- Estrella intentaba llamar la atención de su pelirroja amiga.

Victoire levantó la cara de su poción. Su amiga la miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Qué quieres?- susurró molesta, ya que su poción se estaba espesando demasiado.- Nos va ha pillar ese vampiro- añadió señalando con la cabeza levemente a la posición donde estaba el profesor Severus Snape.

-Mira a Snape babeando sobre su caldero…

Victoire miró al frente. Ted y Snape se miraban muy sonrientes. El chico le guiñó un ojo desplegando todos sus encantos. La muy estúpida se había quedado de piedra, con esa sonrisa de imbécil grabada en la cara mirando a Lupin… Sintió como un amargor le subía por la garganta. Esa gilipollas se iba a enterar. La iba a dejar en ridículo ante su padre y toda la clase…

Con disimulo sacó su varita debajo de su túnica y con un movimiento discreto, susurró un hechizo de levitación. Una pluma de hipogrifo que reposaba en su mesa, comenzó a levitar hacia el caldero de Eileen.

* * *

Severus Snape estaba que trinaba. No sólo esa mañana había tenido que ver a su hija en compañía de Potter, sino que ahora tenía que soportar cómo le chivaba al hijo del chucho. Su hija estaba tan tranquila pensando que no lo notaba, pero él había sido espía casi toda su vida y había sido numerosos los años que había enseñado entre las paredes de esas mazmorras, había cosas que nunca se olvidaban… además su madre, en su época de estudiante, también solía indicarle al inútil de Longbottom, aunque aquello era una causa perdida.

De sus labios salió un gruñido gutural, Weasley estaba haciendo magia con su varita… en su aula. Y no solo eso: podía ver sus intenciones adversas. Una pequeña pluma de hipogrifo, flotaba en el aire acercándose al caldero de Eileen. Si caía dentro en esa fase de la poción, podía ser contraproducente. A grandes zancadas se acercó al lado de su hija y haciendo gala a sus buenos reflejos, cogió del aire la dichosa pluma…

-Señorita Weasley… ¿Me podría decir qué es lo que pretendía hacer?- preguntó con su tono más amenazante.

Eileen y Lupin le miraron sorprendidos. No se habían percatado para nada de la pequeña pluma.

-Nada- dijo la pelirroja con todo el cinismo del mundo.

-¿Nada?- dijo clavándole esos ojos negros amenazantes. Agitó la pluma en el aire- ¿Y esto que es?

La chica se estremeció.

-Yo no estaba haciendo nada- dijo más suave.

-¿No estaba haciendo levitar esta pluma de hipogrifo hacia el caldero de la señorita Snape?

Qué extraño era, escuchar a su padre dirigirse a ella como la "señorita Snape". Era como muy frío…

-No.

-¡No mientas niñata! ¡Si la estaba viendo!

-¡Yo quería ayudarla hacer su poción!- mintió Victoire.

-¿Quería añadir ahora la pluma de hipogrifo a la poción? Veamos que efecto tiene…

Severus sacó de su levita su varita e hizo flotar en el aire la pluma de hipogrifo otra vez. Pero esta vez, en dirección al caldero de la pelirroja. La chica hizo ademán de separarse de la mesa.

-No se retire… Yo también quiero "ayudarla"- dijo Severus cargado de sarcasmo.

La pluma cayó en el interior del caldero, que empezó a botar violentamente, unos segundos antes de explotar, salpicando una especie de barro de un color marrón, con un olor parecido al amoniaco a todas direcciones. Muchos en la clase comenzaron a reírse, e incluso el profesor hizo una leve mueca. Aparte del techo y de casi toda la superficie de la mesa, Victoire se había visto cubierta entera de aquella porquería.

-Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor.-restó con sumo gusto Snape- Y después de clase se quedará a limpiar los calderos de sus compañeros… Y por supuesto, tiene un cero.

Snape dirigió una mirada de mortífago a la clase.

-Os lo advertí… No permitiré estupideces en mi clase. ¡Y ahora, seguid con lo vuestro!

Severus le dirigió la última mirada aquella niñata. Intentar hacerle eso a su Eileen… eso por encima de su cadáver. No iba a permitir que ninguna imbécil como ella humillara a su hija. Se acercó a su hija y observó por encima su caldero. Mejor de lo que esperaba…

-Está muy bien hija.- susurró.- Ven a visitarme después de la cena.

La chica asintió con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Las historias sobre su padre... eran ciertas.

* * *

Eileen no se podía creer lo que había pasado… la gilipollas de Victoire, había estado a punto de estropearle su poción y ponerla en ridículo delante de su padre, de Ted y de toda la clase… ¿Qué se había creído aquella cabeza hueca? Si quería guerra la tendría con creces. Con hastío, volvió la cabeza para fulminarla con la mirada.

Menuda gilipollas.

Victoire se limpió un poco la cara, ayudada de la manga de su uniforme, con rabia. Todo aquel rencor hacia el padre e hija se le estaba acumulando en la sangre. Sintió la mirada de suficiencia de Eileen. Esa marimacho se atrevía ha mirarla con el ceño fruncido y un rostro de clara repulsión.

Le sostuvo la mirada con desafío, aquello no se iba a quedar así… ésa se la devolvería. A la marimacho y al vampiro de su padre.

_**Hola a toda**__**s/os**_

_**No sé si esto era lo que esperabais, pero creo que se ha liado un poco… estos niñatos y sus hormonas. Pero en fin, espero que haya saciado vuestra sed de maldad. Muajajaja.**_

_**Como prometí aquí tenéis la primera clase de pociones de nuestro temible profesor después de dieciocho años... ¡Está en plena forma! ¡Hay cosas que no se olvidan!**_

_**Me gustaría dedicarle este cap a nuestra amiga Lien-Cullen-Potter, a la que quiero darle mis más sinceras felicitaciones por traer al mundo una preciosa niña llamada Lienmaryz . ¡Felicidades guapa! **_

_**Y a las demás, bueno, ya sabéis que os quiero mucho.**_

_**Pues nada, que son las una de la madrugada y aún estoy aquí con los faros encendidos. A ver quien es guapo que duerme hoy…**_

_**Un besiño **_


	9. Encontronazos en la noche

**Cap 9. Encontronazos en la noche.**

Eileen Snape se deslizó a las mazmorras después de cenar. Aquel había sido un día terriblemente agotador: Para comenzar, la doble clase de pociones con su padre, de la que aún guardaba llena de asombro aquella primera impresión. Por fin había comprobado por sí misma, que lo que le habían contado sobre su padre a lo largo de su vida, sobre su etapa en la enseñanza, no exageraban un ápice. Después, encantamientos, donde se había aburrido como una verdadera ostra, y para rematar la faena, había tenido clase de Transformaciones con la profesora Graham, que no la dejaba respirar… al menos en esa clase contaba con la ayuda de Lupin, que tenía un talento natural para esa asignatura… tanto como ella en pociones.

Estaba agotada tras su primer día de clases, pero no quería dejar plantado a su padre, que conociéndole, seguro que estaba ya aguardando en su despacho impaciente. Hacia un buen rato que había abandonado el comedor, huyendo de la palabrería fácil de la profesora de transformaciones. Apostaría su saeta de viento, que su padre estaría tras las páginas de uno de sus voluminosos libros, mirando de vez en cuando la puerta lleno de inquietud.

Recordó su magnífica actuación con la idiota de Victoire y no pudo evitar sonreír… le debía una. Su padre era genial y le había dado su merecido a aquella imbécil, pero no podía evitar recordar su actitud como profesor: severo, serio, brusco, hasta cruel… su padre no era así, al menos con su madre y con ella. Era una faceta en él completamente nueva para ella.

Abrió la puerta sin llamar… Su padre levantó la vista de un libro de pociones avanzadas que estaba leyendo, fulminando con la mirada la puerta. Cuando comprobó que era Eileen la que estaba en el quicio de la puerta, su rostro se dulcificó y se levantó a recibirla, aunque la increpó por entrar así a su despacho. La abrazó envolviéndola con su capa, como le gustaba que le hiciera desde que era pequeña y la besó en la frente.

-¡Papá! ¡No seas empalagoso!- se quejó Eileen.

-¿Por qué eres tan arisca? No sé a quien te pereces…

Eileen rió de buena gana la broma de su padre y se puso de puntillas para besarle la mejilla de la cicatriz.

-¿Sabes algo de mamá?

-Hace una hora que no sé nada de ella.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- ¡Ah! Te ha escrito una carta… supongo que la lechuza llegará mañana.

-¿Por qué no me dices que pone?- dijo su hija poniéndole ojitos- Seguro que ya lo sabes…

-Pero no tiene gracia si te lo cuento…

Eileen y su padre se acomodaron en un viejo y raído sofá del despacho. La chica, como si estuviese en su casa se descalzó y se tumbó apoyando su cabeza en el hombro firme de Severus.

-En realidad, no me lo cuentas porque la próxima vez que os conectéis mamá lo sabrá…

-Y me echará la bronca.- los dos rieron, Hermione enfadada, era capaz de hacer temblar al mismísimo demonio.

-Por cierto papá… gracias por defenderme en clase.

Severus acarició el pelo de su hija.

-¡Por los piojos de Merlín, hija! No tienes que darme las gracias… no voy a permitir que una mequetrefe como esa Weasley, se meta contigo…- besó su pelo y se incorporó un poco- por cierto, ya que hablas de esa pelirroja, ¿por qué te llevas tan mal con ella? Es prima de tu amiguito Potter, pensaba que os llevabais todos bien. La profesora Graham me ha dicho que desde un año atrás, os lleváis fatal.

Eileen frunció el ceño, la profesora Graham aparte de ser una plasta, era una vulgar chismosa.

-Papá… ¿No había nadie en el colegio cuando eras pequeño con el que te llevaras mal?

Severus no pudo evitar hacer una fea mueca.

* * *

Eileen cerró con cuidado de hacer ruido, la puerta del despacho de su padre. Era muy tarde, tanto, que en realidad ella no debería deambular por los pasillos a esas horas… pero su padre se había quedado tan plácidamente dormido en el sofá, que le había dado mucha pena despertarle, más sabiendo las dificultades que siempre había tenido para conciliar el sueño.

Eileen había accedido al deseo de su padre de leerle un rato en voz alta. Cuando Eileen era sólo una niña, su padre solía leerle, pero cuando fue creciendo, se fueron turnando en la lectura, leyendo varias novelas a medias, como "la isla del tesoro", "La historia interminable" y "El señor de los anillos" entre otros. Hoy habían comenzado a leer "Déjame entrar" de un tal John Ajvide Lindqvist. Al comienzo, Severus había protestado mucho por la trama, pero había terminado por interesarle. Pero su voz había hecho en él un efecto sedante y había sucumbido a un profundo sueño, quizás debido al cansancio acumulado del día. En realidad, debía despertarle para que la acompañara hasta su dormitorio… pero le daba tanta lástima despertarle…

Besó la mejilla de su padre a modo de despedida, dejando éste escapar un gruñido de sus labios. Eileen le tapó con una manta que encontró en su dormitorio, para que no cogiese frío y se había llevado el libro consigo… Se había desvelado, así que ahora seguiría leyéndolo en la cama. No había nada como un buen libro, como compañero de alcoba.

Miró a ambos lados del pasillo, expectante, con todos sus sentidos alerta. No había nadie. Afortunadamente, el portero de Hogwarts era un viejo Squid medio sordo, del que ya casi nunca se percataba de nada y a veces, incluso chocheaba. Lo habían visto miles de veces buscando ofuscado a los gemelos Weasley por todo el castillo.

Los tíos de James, solían contar entre risas la cantidad de trastadas que le habían hecho a lo largo de sus años de estudiantes. Aunque a Eileen no le hacía mucha gracia que se burlaran del anciano Finch, a pesar de las veces que había abusado de su edad para librarse de algún que otro castigo...

Los años no pasan en balde para nadie…

Elle recorrió el pasillo dando grandes zancadas, mirando hacia atrás a cada momento, con manía persecutoria. Temía ser sorprendida a esas horas fuera de su dormitorio, y no quería comenzar el curso rebajándole a su casa puntuación. ¡Tenía que haber despertado a su padre! Ahora se arrepentía de no haberle llamado. Con él, al menos no pasaría tan mal rato. Pensó en regresar al despacho de su padre para despertarle, pero ya era demasiado tarde, estaba igual de lejos de las mazmorras que de la torre Gryffindor.

Comenzó a caminar apresurada, deseando llegar por fin a la torre. Eileen volvió una esquina con rapidez y algo la hizo chocar violentamente. Perdió el equilibrio, cayendo sobre su trasero, dando un fuerte golpe contra el suelo.

Sin poderlo evitar dejó escapar una contundente palabrota.

-Pero… ¿qué? ¡Lumos!- dijo una voz conocida.

Eileen contempló desde el suelo, como el rostro del profesor Longbottom se iluminaba gracias al extremo de su varita, inclinando su cuerpo un poco para verle el rostro.

-¡Eileen!- exclamó el profesor entre sorprendido y enfadado- ¿Qué haces en el pasillo a estas horas?

-Profesor Longbottom… vengo de las mazmorras, de visitar a mi padre.

-¿Y porqué no te ha acompañado? Tu padre sabe que a estas horas está prohibido caminar por los pasillos.

-Profesor, no me regañe por favor… mi padre se ha dormido. Me ha dado mucha pena despertarle.- Eileen no deseaba que el profesor se enfadase con ella, después de su charla de aquella mañana, en la cual no se había burlado cuando le contó que deseaba ser jugadora de Quidditch.- Pensaba ir directa a la torre, de verdad que no le miento. Puede preguntarle a mi padre mañana.

A Eileen se le antojó que era humillante tener que darle explicaciones a su profesor sentada en el suelo a sus pies. Desde aquella posición se sentía pequeña y ridícula… Neville la observó un momento, con una expresión un tanto extraña en su rostro y le tendió la mano.

-Te creo Eileen, vamos.

Eileen agarró la mano que le ofrecía amablemente el jefe de su casa. Estaba cálida y un poco áspera, seguramente de trabajar en los invernaderos. El profesor Longbottom tiró de su brazo con brusquedad, quizás empleando una fuerza un tanto desmesurada y mal calculada, haciéndola levantar de un golpe un tanto abrupto, perdiendo el equilibrio, que la hizo temer caer otra vez al suelo. ¿Qué le pasaba que sus piernas no respondían como debían? ¿A qué venía esa torpeza repentina? Sentía como si le hubieran lanzado el maleficio de piernas de gelatina. Ella para nada era torpe, al revés, solía ser ágil, ya lo demostraba de sobra en el campo de quiditch. Aunque aquello nada tenía que ver, había grandes jugadores que apenas sabían caminar en tierra firme, como patos fuera del agua. Neville la agarró con fuerza, evitándola caer otra vez al suelo, pero un traspiés un tanto cómico, la hizo tropezar contra el busto de su profesor, tan cerca de él… que cualquiera que los viera, pensaría que se estaban abrazando.

Eileen no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Sintió como la sangre acudía a borbotones a sus mejillas, encendiéndolas como si tuviera fiebre. La colonia varonil de su profesor de Herbología la golpeó en la nariz, como le había ocurrido aquella misma mañana.

-¡Qué torpe soy! Me cago en Merlín…

Rápidamente se separó de él, casi un metro de distancia.

-¡Eileen! ¡Ese vocabulario!- la censuró el profesor.

Longbottom la miraba entre incrédulo y divertido. Resopló con fuerza.

-Te acompañaré a la torre… Yo también me voy a retirar.

Eileen caminó en el más completo silencio junto a su profesor. No lo podía evitar, pero se sentía un tanto aturdida. Quizás la causa fuera la caída de antes, o simplemente estaba ya agotada de un día que parecía alargarse. Miraba de reojo a su profesor, que caminaba con tranquilidad a su lado, iluminando el pasillo con su varita, a modo de linterna. Tenía un aspecto totalmente desaliñado y se le podía apreciar un tanto turbado. El pobre jefe de su casa, seguro que aún sufría por causa de aquella rubia… un sentimiento un tanto extraño, le oprimió el estómago.

* * *

Neville Longbottom había salido a dar un pequeño paseo a oscuras por el castillo. A él para nada le entusiasmaban las rondas nocturnas por los pasillos, pero necesitaba airearse un poco… y quizás no pensar en nada. Desde que comenzó a enseñar, nunca había tenido un primer día de clases tan duro como aquel. Se sentía desilusionado con todo lo que le rodeaba.

No lo podía evitar.

Mientras acostumbraba a sus ojos a la oscuridad, hizo un pequeño repaso mental del día… Aquellos pensamientos le llevaron a cierta alumna que quería ser jugadora de Quidditch. Aquella chica podría ser todo lo que se plantease, tenía el mismo talento de su madre para entender las cosas, e inteligente, lo que le ocurría que le costaba quizás ponerse a estudiar… en eso no se parecía a nada a sus padres. Eileen Snape tenía mucha fuerza y carácter, tenía muy buen género genético de herencia. Neville se sorprendió de dedicarle tanto tiempo su pensamiento a una de sus alumnas, aunque se tratase de una de sus "sobrinas" y se apresuró a despejar la mente… Sintió como colisionaban contra él al volver una esquina y alguien caer al suelo. En la oscuridad del pasillo, pudo oír cómo decían una palabrota y se sorprendió al reconocer aquella voz femenina. Se apresuró a conjurar un hechizo luminoso.

Como si el destino se quisiese burlar de él, en el suelo, estaba el objeto de sus pensamientos. La miró con atención, como si aquello fuera fruto de una alucinación, como si fuera una aparición...

Y ahora caminaba callada a su lado. Aquel silencio le incomodaba, sentía ganas de llenar aquel mutismo con su voz.

-¿Qué tal las clases Eileen?- quiso saber Longbottom.

-Hoy tuve por primera vez pociones… y ha sido muy extraño, la verdad.

-¿Extraño?

Eileen no sabía si hacía lo correcto compartiendo aquello con el profesor Longbottom, pero aquel hombre siempre le había transmitido paz y serenidad, le gustaba mucho su voz y su forma de moverse, apaciguado, tan tranquilo… siempre le había parecido un buenazo.

-No sé… primero está el hecho de que mi padre me dé clases. Está como fuera de lugar…

Neville sonrió levemente.

-Ya te acostumbrarás.

-Y nunca había visto esta faceta suya. Me han hablado millones de veces de cómo era mi padre como profesor, pero siempre creí que exageraban un poquito… ahora creo que se quedaban cortos.

-Tu padre siempre ha sido un hombre de carácter.- _y un cabronazo_. Naturalmente, eso se lo guardó para sí Neville.

Sonrió en la oscuridad. Jamás habría sospechado que aquel hombre, sería capaz de tener hijos… fundar una familia. Pero lo había hecho… y muy bien por cierto. Su mujer estaba hasta la médula enamorada de él y su hija era un verdadero encanto y lo quería con locura… ¿Sería capaz él algún día fundar algo parecido? Siempre se había imaginado cómo sería el tener niños. Le gustaban mucho, pero siempre se había imaginado al lado de Luna, fundando con ella una familia, una vida en común.

Ahora su futuro lo veía tan vacío…

Pero si el murciélago grasiento de la mazmorra lo había conseguido, ¿Por qué no él?

Llegaron a la torre Gryffindor, Neville se paró frente al retrato de la mujer gorda y aguardó a que su alumna se adentrara a través del cuadro a la sala común.

-Eileen, mañana dile a tu padre que te pida un pase de pasillo. Así no tendrás que volver a la torre de incógnito...

-Bueno, lo que se dice de incógnito… no ha sido.

Eileen y Neville se sonrieron un momento.

Longbottom se volvió para seguir su camino hasta su despacho, que se encontraba al final de aquel mismo pasillo.

-¡Profesor!- le llamó Eileen de repente, volviéndose expectante.- Buenas noches…

-Buenas noches.

La chica sonrió por última vez y con paso ligero, desapareció por el pasillo que guardaba el retrato, que se cerró de golpe, casi en las narices del profesor.

Neville suspiró mientras volvía a sus aposentos. Estaba muy cansado. Había sido un día realmente largo…

* * *

Eileen se sorprendió al llegar a su sala común. Lo que menos esperaba, era encontrar a nadie despierto a esa avanzada hora de la noche. Y lo que menos le agradaba, era que se trataban de aquellas tres arpías de Victoire, Patty y Estrella, que estaban sentadas frente a la chimenea. Traían algo entre manos, eso seguro, y que querían ocultar ya que se apresuraron a disimular, cuando se percataron que alguien había entrado por el retrato.

Victoire, Estrella y Patty la observaron con desdén de arriba abajo.

-¡Snape! Supongo que vienes de chuparle la sangre a alguien. – dijo con malicia Victoire con una sonrisita socarrona en los labios.

-Sí, y supongo que vosotras estaréis cocinándoos un niño de primero en la chimenea.

-¡Cállate Snape!

-¡Vete a la mierda Weasley!

Eileen se marchó presta, dirección a su dormitorio. Tenía ganas de meterse en la cama, y seguir leyendo la novela que había empezado a leer en el despacho de su padre. No hacia falta tener el olfato de su padre, para adivinar que esas tres asquerosas estaban tramando algo…

Pero le importaba un torsosoplo lo que hicieran...

Elle se puso su pijama y se adentró en las suaves sábanas de su cama. Abrió el libro por su _marc librae_ en forma de flor y se dispuso a leer, pero no consiguió estar mucho tiempo, ya que el sueño la venció enseguida, haciendo que el libro se deslizara por su mano hasta caer al suelo.

* * *

Aquella mañana Eileen se levantó de excelente humor. Amanecía con un buen tiempo, los rayos del sol de la mañana entraban suaves a través del vidrio de la ventana. Se entretuvo en la cama, leyendo un poquito más, antes de levantarse para enfrentarse a un nuevo día. Cuando sintió que ya estaba abusando, comenzando a tener remordimientos, se estiró como un felino y saltó de la cama. A primera hora tenía transformaciones con la profesora Graham y después Herbología. Se acordó del profesor Longbottom y una sensación un tanto peculiar recorrió su cuerpo. Miró el reloj antes de soltar una palabrota y comenzó arreglarse a toda prisa. Se aseó, se vistió, peinando su largo cabello en una trenza. Bajó de los dormitorios a la sala común de Gryffindor, saltando los escalones de dos en dos con agilidad. James le esperaba con impaciencia sentado en uno de los raídos sofás.

-¿Por qué tardas tanto? ¡Vamos!

Eileen le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Temes acaso que se coman todos los bollos?

James rió y la cogió de la mano para tirar de ella, se moría de hambre. Aún cogidos de la mano, sin malicia, sin que significase algo, simplemente porque les gustaba ir así, llegaron a la entrada del comedor. Al lado de la puerta, se había formado un gran revuelo, había un gran corrillo de alumnos contemplando algo que estaba colgado en la pared. Eileen y James se acercaron abriéndose paso entre la multitud.

Lupin había caminado tras de ellos todo el rato, para él, no había pasado desapercibido que habían recorrido medio castillo cogidos de la mano.

Era como si alguien le hubiera golpeado en el estómago.

Los del corrillo de gente, le abrieron paso a Eileen cuando la vieron llegar. Algunos reían, otros cuchicheaban, otros estaban pendientes de la reacción de la chica, otros estaban indignados… un simple vistazo a la pared le sirvieron a Elle para comprender… Alguien había agrandado varios metros la página de "Corazón de bruja" donde hablaban de su padre y lo habían colgado en la pared.

Una foto gigante de Severus Snape hacía una mueca desagradable a todos los presentes…

_**Hola mis niñas/os**_

_**Siento muchísimo haber tardado en actualizar, pero me ha sido imposible. Como dicen por mi tierra, he estado más "liá" que la sandalia de un romano. En fin, espero que la espera haya merecido la pena. **_

_**Este ha sido un poco un cap de transición. Me da la nariz que se va ha liar en el siguiente. jejeje**_

_**Los comentarios estoy un poco retrasada. El trabajo me tiene loca, pero los contestaré todos.**_

_**Drusila cari, que sí leí tu mensaje. ^^ gracias. Te contestaré este finde. **_

_**Bueno, me despido de todos vosotros. Un besiño.**_


	10. Sectumsempra

**Cap 10. ¡SECTUMSEMPRA!**

La tenue luz de la mañana, se coló furtiva por un resquicio de la persiana. Sin poder evitarlo, soltó un leve gruñido, aún envuelta en el mundo de los sueños y se volvió al lado derecho de la cama, alargando la mano como buscando un cuerpo a su lado. Pero aquella superficie de la cama permanecía fría y vacía. Resopló fuertemente al recordar que su marido, no estaba allí con ella. Era algo que sospechaba que no lograría acostumbrarse nunca. El calor de su cuerpo no estaba allí, junto a ella, amanecer sola en aquella enorme cama…

Hermione se levantó haciendo a un lado las sábanas y se puso una bata de seda que reposaba en una silla cerca del tocador. Se acercó con determinación a la ventana y subió la persiana con brusquedad, dejando entrar la luz del sol y el ruido de una ciudad que se despierta de su aletargado sueño. Hermione miró el extraño paisaje parisino. Dicen que es una de las ciudades más románticas del mundo, pero a ella le faltaba su Severus. Extrañaba enormemente a su marido, sentía como una parte de ella se encontraba lejos. Era como si se hubieran dividido en dos. Acarició con ternura el anillo con forma de serpiente y cerró los ojos para concentrarse… Percibió un tremendo enfado de su marido y decidió conectarse con él… hacía mucho que no lo notaba tan furibundo.

* * *

Eileen Snape cerró los puños con tanta ahínco, que estuvo a punto de hacerse sangre al clavarse sus propias uñas en la palma de la mano. Sus dientes se apretaron con fuerza, rechinándolos con rabia. Sin mediar palabra, se volvió con vehemencia y entró en el comedor del colegio con paso decidido. Naturalmente ningún profesor había llegado aún, si no, aquel recorte no estaría colgado en la pared. El cuerpo de Eileen temblaba de ira, sabía de sobra quién estaba detrás de aquello, no le hacía falta razonarlo… simplemente sabía que Victoire y sus amiguitas eran las responsables de aquella burla.

James observó con preocupación, cómo su amiga había sacado su varita y se adentró en el comedor como una fiera salvaje. La conocía de sobras, sabía que su padre era intocable para ella y era capaz de una locura… temía por el lío que era capaz de meterse y sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió a avisar a un profesor, aunque Eileen pudiera acusarlo después de chivato. Pero no iba a permitir que se metiera en problemas.

Elle caminó con decisión, rumbo fijo hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Todos los alumnos que estaban en el comedor, tenían los ojos puestos en ella, expectantes. Se acercó a aquella figura pelirroja, que estaba de espaldas, desayunando tan tranquila, como si todo aquello no tuviera nada que ver con ella.

-Yo tengo miedo…- la escuchó parlotear Eileen- Ese hombre me mira fijamente, con esos ojos que parecen atravesarte… seguro que ya se ha enamorado de mí y me persigue por todo el castillo.- dijo con socarronería.

Eso ya fue demasiado para Eileen. ¿Acaso ésa maldita se estaba atreviendo a burlarse de su padre delante de todos?

-¡Te mira con asco! Cuando te ve, le entran arcadas.- Victoire dio un respingo y se volvió- ¡Has sido tú!- la acusó con un dedo- ¡Tú has puesto ese cartel! ¡Anoche lo estabas planeando con esas zorras!- dijo señalando con desprecio a Estrella y Patty.

Victoire se levantó de su asiento y se encaró con Eileen.

-¿De qué hablas vampiro raquítico?- dijo acercando su rostro con desafío- ¡Yo no he hecho nada!

-Tú has colgado eso en la pared… querías vengarte porque mi padre te dio de tu medicina ayer en pociones…

-¡Yo no he hecho nada! ¿Lo dices porque estaba levantada tarde? Te recuerdo que tú estabas levantada igual…

-¡Has sido Tú! ¡No seas cínica, pedazo de gilipollas!-gritó ya muy enfadado Eileen.

Victoire miró de reojo a su alrededor, notó que todos los ojos del comedor estaban puestos en ellas. Sintió cierta satisfacción por ello, ya que le encantaba ser el centro de atención y bajó la voz para que sólo Eileen pudiese oírla.

-Sí, fui yo. No es justo que ese hombre nos dé clases. Sé lo que ha sido… un asqueroso mortífago, ha hecho daño a mucha gente. Tu querido padre es malvado.

-¡Mi padre ha sido un héroe de guerra!

-Tu padre sólo es un vulgar asesino.

Eileen sintió como una rabia que jamás había sentido, recorrió todo su cuerpo. Un extraño hormigueo le subió por los pies, como si miles de insectos caminaran por su piel. Su cuerpo experimentó un profundo odio, como nunca jamás había sentido. El desagradable rostro de Victoire, la contemplaba con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, satisfecha del daño que acababa de hacer con meras palabras. La mente de Eileen iba a mil por hora, pensando en muchas cosas, pero en realidad sin pensar en nada. De repente, se le vino a la cabeza un antiguo hechizo creado por su padre. Un hechizo que nadie usaba y no sabía el resultado, pero ella lo había leído en sus notas personales… Y sin pensar en las consecuencias de lanzar un hechizo que desconocía, levantó su varita.

-¡_Sectumsempra_!- gritó Eileen con rabia.

El maleficio salió por la punta de su varita, directo al rostro de Victoire, que había puesto cara de sorpresa y de miedo a la vez.

No había esperado un ataque por su parte y la había dejado indefensa, a su merced.

-¡_Protego_!- gritó una voz conocida en el salón.

Una barrera invisible se interpuso entre las dos muchachas, deteniendo el maleficio de Eileen. Elle respiraba violentamente, llena de frustración ante su ataque rechazado. Su deseo de hacerle daño a esa chica no tenía fin, estaba fuera de si, estaba realmente enfadada por lo que había dicho de su padre. Sin planteárselo, levantó la mano y le cruzó la cara a Victoire. La pelirroja abrió mucho los ojos, gritando rabiosa e intentó devolverle el golpe a la chica. James contuvo a su prima, agarrándola con fuerza. Eileen sintió como la agarraban también de los brazos, ya que intentaba darle patadas a aquella idiota. El inconfundible perfume del profesor Longbottom golpeó su nariz.

-¡Eileen! ¡Quieta!- gritó Neville- ¡Ya vale!

-¡Suélteme! – Dijo Eileen aún intentando golpear en vano a la pelirroja- Voy a darle su merecido…

-¡Snape!- dijo muy enfadado Longbottom- Estate quieta.

* * *

Severus Snape se dirigía al comedor para desayunar. Se había despertado muy temprano aún tumbado en el sofá, con una manta por encima. Debía hablar muy seriamente con su hija. No le gustaba el hecho que hubiera caminado a ciertas horas a solas por el castillo, aquello era cosas de Potter. Debía haberle despertado para que pudiera acompañarla a la torre Gryffindor, ella no era una vulgar fugitiva para andar por los pasillos escondiéndose en las sombras… sonrió un poco al recordar cómo su madre se escabullía por las noches para ir a verle. Pero una cosa no tenía que ver con la otra…

En la puerta del comedor había un gran grupo de estudiantes cuchicheando, impidiendo la entrada al mismo. _Malditos niñatos_, es que estaban por completo descontrolados.

-¡¿Qué pasa aquí?- gritó Snape- O entren en el comedor o quédense fuera, pero no se queden en la puerta como pasmarotes…

La mayoría de los chicos, que ya habían tenido el dudoso honor de conocerle ya en clase, se pusieron blancos como la cera, haciéndose un lado. Snape levantó la vista y vio lo que colgaba en la pared… una foto suya de gran tamaño en la que hacía una mueca desagradable. Frunció el ceño con hastío, al reconocer aquel artículo que Eileen le había enseñado de aquella mierda de revista, unos días atrás. Apretó los dientes… estaba a punto de explotar.

-¡Pero que coño pasa aquí!- gritó Snape a viva voz, provocando una gran estampida de alumnos.

Con un movimiento de varita, le pegó fuego al cartel, reduciéndose en cenizas en unos segundos. Con un enfado monumental entró en el comedor, con paso casi militar. Estaba realmente cabreado. ¿Quién se había atrevido de colgar algo así?

La escena que acontecía allí le dejó parado por unos segundos. Eileen era sujetada por el idiota de Longbottom y Weasley por Potter. Su hija intentaba darle patadas a la pelirroja a toda costa, pero el agarrón del jefe de la casa Gryffindor se lo impedía.

-¡Longbottom! ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- gritó desde la puerta y se acercó rápidamente a dónde estaba su hija.

Eileen sólo escuchaba la voz del jefe de su casa, que le pedía que se calmase, mientras la tenía sujeta firmemente por los brazos. Estaba fuera de sí, aquella hija de puta había osado llamar asesino a su padre, eso no se lo iba a consentir…

-Eileen, ¡Cálmate!- volvió a pedir el profesor Longbottom.

-¡Longbottom! ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

La rotunda voz de su padre resonó en sus oídos como un efecto tranquilizador. Elle dejó de dar patadas y se relajó. Sintió como su padre la agarraba del brazo y la obligaba a mirarle.

-Eileen… ¿Estás bien?- preguntó clavándole esos ojos negros.

-¡Es a mí a quien tiene que preguntarlo!- gritó Victoire- Me ha lanzado un _sectum sempre_ o algo así… y me ha dado una torta.

Eileen notó como los ojos oscuros de su padre se le clavaban en su pupila, estaba sorprendido… y asustado. Desvió su mirada a Neville, que tuvo que hacer un gesto afirmativo, porque volvió a mirarla asombrado.

Una rabia renovada la invadió por completo.

-¡Ha sido ella! ¡Ella me lo acaba de confirmar! ¡Victoire y sus amigas han colgado eso en la pared!

-¿Es eso verdad?- preguntó Neville dirigiéndose directamente a Victoire.

-¡Yo le he dicho muchas veces que no! ¡Yo no he sido! Pero ella insiste que hemos sido nosotras…-mintió con malicia.

-¡Eres una sucia mentirosa! Lo acabas de decir ahora mismo…

-Ella no ha dicho nada- salió en su defensa Estrella.

-¡Silencio!- espetó el profesor Snape- Si lo dice Eileen es verdad.

-Snape, no puedes acusarla sin pruebas…- sentenció Longbottom

-¡Si lo dice mi hija es verdad! ¡Me cago en Merlín! ¡Malditos niñatos!- Snape se volvió a su derecha y vio al hijo de Lupin- ¡Tú! ¿Has oído que Weasley haya dicho que ha sido ella?

El chico titubeó. Tragó saliva mirando al jefe de su casa y después a Snape.

-Yo… no he escuchado que lo hiciera profesor.

Lupin se estremeció, sintió los ojos melados de Eileen clavados en él como dos afilados cuchillos. Pero era verdad… no había oído nada.

-Profesores… ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- era la voz de la Directora Minerva McGonaggal, que acababa de entrar por la puerta del gran comedor seguida de la profesora Graham.

Snape y Longbottom comenzaron hablar a la vez, contando su propia versión de los hechos. Minerva observó el cuadro… Un Snape furibundo, un Longbottom asustado y aferrándose a aguantar una alumna, Eileen mirando con rabia a Weasley, que esta estaba sujeta por Potter…

-¡Ya basta! No podemos discutir delante de todos los alumnos. Señorita Snape, vaya al despacho del profesor Longbottom inmediatamente y no se mueva de allí. Ustedes acompáñeme al despacho…- luego señaló a Victoire- Y usted ándese con cuidado.

* * *

La puerta del despacho de Minerva se cerró de un fuerte golpe. Snape estaba muy enfadado y gritaba sin cesar. Longbottom estaba pálido, aún recordando el rostro de Eileen al lanzar aquel maleficio… había visto ganas de hacer daño. Eso no le pegaba en absoluto, la conocía desde hace muchos años, desde que sólo era una niña. Siempre que se había metido en líos, pero habían sido travesuras casi sin importancia con Potter… robar algunas cervezas de mantequilla en la cocina, meterse con Peeves y el portero… nada que no hubieran hecho generaciones pasadas. Pero aquello…

-Estos niñatos están descontrolados. Necesitan disciplina y mano dura… de verdad que no reconozco Hogwarts.- espetó el hombre vestido de negro, iracundo aún por lo que había pasado en el comedor.

-¡Dales duro Severus!- le animó el Dumbledore del cuadro, que tenía ganas de meter cizaña, ya que se aburría.

-¡Albus no empeore las cosas!- le gritó Minerva- ¡Snape, le ruego que se tranquilice! Le recuerdo que ha sido su hija la que ha intentado agredir a otra alumna… y con un hechizo un tanto… grave.

-¡Sólo estaba defendiendo lo suyo!

-Eso no es razón para ir agrediendo a los demás…- intervino Longbottom, que también estaba muy enfadado.

-Snape, es la palabra de Eileen contra la de Weasley… -volvió a tomar la palabra Minerva- comprendo que estuviera enfadada por lo que han colgado en la pared, pero eso no le da pábulos para hacer lo que ha hecho, además no podemos acusar a nadie sin pruebas… No quiero imaginarme qué hubiera pasado si Neville no hubiera rechazado ese ataque…

-¡Mi hija dice la verdad! ¡Lo sé!

-Severus… creo que con usted no se puede razonar ahora… El profesor Longbottom, como jefe de su casa, será el responsable de decidir la sanción a su hija… podría expulsarla. Lo que ha hecho es de extrema gravedad.

Snape fulminó con la mirada a Longbottom. El profesor de herbología comenzó a crujirse los dedos de las manos con nerviosismo.

-No voy hacerlo Directora.

-Muy bien… espero que ponga en orden su casa, profesor.

* * *

Eileen esperaba sentada en el despacho de su profesor. Se miraba los pies con el estómago encogido… ¿La expulsarían? Sospechaba que lo que había hecho era de muchísima gravedad, por la cara que había puesto su padre, pero aquella guarra… Sintió cómo le hervía la sangre, al recordar su desagradable rostro pecoso. Llamar vulgar asesino a su padre… ¿qué coño se había creído? Ya se las pagaría todas juntas.

Recordó la negativa de Ted y sintió cómo su rencor aumentaba… ese era otro con el que tendría algunas palabras.

La puerta del despacho se abrió y la cerraron dando un fuerte portazo. El profesor Longbottom se dejó caer enfadado en su asiento, tras su escritorio.

Eileen levantó avergonzada la vista. Se encontró con la mirada escrutadora del profesor, que la observaba en el más rotundo silencio.

-¿Qué ha pasado Eileen? Quiero la verdad.

La chica le relató a su profesor lo que había pasado, mientras aguantaba con ahínco sus ganas de llorar.

-¿Tienes idea, lo grave que hubiera sido si llega a darle tu hechizo a la señorita Weasley?

-Yo… estaba fuera de sí.

-Eileen, no podemos ir lanzando maleficios a la gente que nos ofende.

-¡Profesor, llamó asesino a mi padre! ¿Qué quiere que hiciera?

-¡Ya basta Eileen! Este colegio tiene como objetivos educaros en el uso del bien de la magia. Es muy grave lo que has hecho… podría expulsarla por ello.

Eileen ya sin poderlo evitar se echó a llorar. Neville la observó un momento, sintiendo cómo se le desgarraba algo por dentro, pasándosele un poco el enfado con la chica.

-Eileen, no voy hacerlo. Quiero que entiendas la gravedad del asunto. Pero te conozco, sé que no eres mala. Pero tengo que hacer que entienda, la gravedad de sus acciones.

Eileen se sorbió los mocos. Neville se sacó de su capa un pañuelo de tela limpio y se lo tendió a su alumna, que se secó las lágrimas y se sonó los mocos.

-Por ahora tiene prohibida las visitas a Hogsmeade. Y este sábado la quiero ver aquí a primera hora de la mañana. Ya pensaré en su castigo. Y ahora vete a clase… espero no recibir quejas de ti en mucho tiempo.

Eileen se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta a toda prisa para marcharse de allí. Cuando tenía la mano sobre el picaporte, se volvió a su profesor, que aún tenía sus ojos en ella.

-Usted… ¿Me cree verdad? Victoire me dijo que había sido ella…

Longbottom guardó silencio ante la pregunta de Eileen. Ella lo observó un momento con los aojos aún inundados en lágrimas, y al no obtener respuesta, se marchó. Pudo percibir cómo su alumna cerraba la puerta con cuidado de no hacer siquiera ruido.

Creía a Eileen.

No se lo había dicho, pero así era… Algo le decía que esa chica decía la verdad. Simplemente lo sabía, simplemente sus palabras le valían para creerla.

Pero no podía hacer nada, carecía de pruebas y no podía acusar por las buenas a Weasley.

Pero la creía, aunque no se lo hubiera dicho.

_**Hola a todas/os...**_

_**Lo prometido es deuda, así que hasta aquí un nuevo cap. Espero que haya cumplido vuestras expectativas de maldad. Jejejejejejejejejeje**_

_**Me gustaría dedicarles este capítulo a todas las chicas Snape que pululan por estas páginas...**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos los que seguís mi historia, y como siempre, espero vuestros crucios (se aceptan también sectumsempras juas juas)**_

_**Anita Snape.**_


	11. La venganza se guarda en tarros pequeños

**Cap 11. La venganza se guarda en tarros pequeños.**

Severus Snape caminó con paso decidido a su despacho. La boca la tenía seca, tenía sed, sed de venganza. Aquella niñata se había salido al final con la suya. Sabía que su hija decía la verdad, confiaba en ella plenamente, no le hacía falta usar legemancia para saberlo. La ira crecía en su interior a pasos agigantados. Desde su época como doble agente en la guerra, no se sentía tan furibundo, tan hastiado. Entró con violencia en el interior de su despacho, pegando un fuerte portazo y dando vueltas en el, como una fiera enjaulada. Ganas no le faltaban de volver al comedor a terminar la tarea que había comenzado su hija…

Sintió una calidez repentina en su interior. Su mujer le llamaba.

Cerró los ojos y acarició su alianza de casado con ternura infinita. Hermione, la presencia de su mujer es lo que le hacía falta. Notó como su mujer se conectaba a él, enterándose de los últimos acontecimientos. Él en cambio, pudo ver la tranquilidad de su primer día de trabajo en el hospital mágico de París…

-Me haré un tambor con su piel. Te lo juro por Merlín, cariño.- comenzó a decirle a su mujer- Maldita niñata de mierda, sé que Eileen dice la verdad. La cogeré del pelo y la arrastraré por todo el comedor. ¡Tenía que haber usado la legeremancia con esa mequetrefe!

Hermione sonrió, su marido no cabía en sí de furia. Ella estaba muy enfadada también, pero desde allí no podía hacer nada, por desgracia.

-Cariño tranquilízate. No puedes hacer eso…

-Le lanzaré un sectumsempra y un crucio. ¡Maldita niñata asquerosa!

Hermione suspiró. Sabía que no lo decía en serio, cuando su marido se enfadaba, solía decir barbaridades de ese tipo.

-Lo que aún no me explico es dónde ha aprendido Eileen ese hechizo… pero Severus, no puedes hacer eso, te mandarán a Azkaban… no hagas una locura.

-¡Por Merlín Hermione! ¡Es nuestra hija! ¿Acaso no te duele?

-Parece mentira cariño, que estemos conectados y cuando estás enfadado no veas más allá de tus sentimientos. Claro que me duele… Tú y Eileen es lo que más me importa en este mundo. Pero por Merlín Snape, eres un Slytherin…

-¿Y qué quieres decirme con eso?

-¿Vuestro fuerte no era la astucia?

* * *

El profesor Neville Longbottom apoyó su mejilla en una mano pensativo. Su hambre se había esfumado, así que aquella mañana prescindiría de volver a bajar al comedor a desayunar, lo que acababa de ocurrir era tan grave, que lo extraño sería que conservara aún su apetito.

No podía parar de pensar en qué habría ocurrido si James no hubiera ido a buscarle…

La reacción de Eileen había sido de todo menos sensato, pero sólo era una niña enfadada defendiendo a su padre, no se había parado a pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos. Ella siempre había sido una alumna muy respetuosa con sus compañeros, además sabía de buena tinta que solía defender a chicos menores que ella. Pero lo que le preocupaba era Victoire y las demás, que iban a salirse con la suya. Él sabía que habían colgado ese cartel en la pared. Creía a Eileen, pero por más que se devanara los sesos, no daba con una solución.

Aquellas chicas lo negarían siempre y su falta quedaría impune…

Se levantó de su asiento decaído. Aquel año escolar se estaba planteando de los más complicados en su vida como docente. Y Severus Snape seguro que no le facilitaría su labor.

Una lechuza entró por la ventana y se posó ágil sobre su escritorio. Reconoció el animal enseguida, le recogió la nota de sus patas y le dio una de las golosinas que tenía para lechuzas, que comenzó a picotear con avidez. Respiró fuertemente y abrió la breve carta...

_**Hola Neville:**_

_**¿Por qué no viniste a mi boda? Estoy muy preocupada por ti. No sé nada de ti desde que te mandé la invitación… ¿Estás enfadado conmigo por algo? Siempre fuiste mi mejor amigo y el que mejor me ha comprendido, no me gustaría perderte por nada del mundo.**_

_**Espero que un día vengas a visitarme. Le he hablado mucho a mi marido de ti .Está deseando conocerte.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**Luna Lovegood**_

Eso si que era terminar de complicarle el día… ¿Por qué no hacía su vida con su marido y le dejaba en paz de una vez? Una amargura le subió por la garganta, en realidad, tenía razón. Había cortado con ella todos sus lazos repentinamente, sin dignarse a dar una explicación. Era natural que la mujer pensase que estaba enfadado con ella. ¿Pero qué razones podría haberle dado? Luna no podía ni albergar una sospecha, de lo que sentía su corazón por ella. Se sentó en su escritorio, cogió pluma y un pergamino en blanco y comenzó a escribir después de proferir un largo suspiro.

_**Querida Luna:**_

_**No fui a tu boda, porque no podía ver cómo te casabas con otro. Yo te amo, siempre lo he hecho, no sé cómo nunca te has dado cuenta… debí decírtelo antes, hace muchos años, pero ya es demasiado tarde. Dejé que pasara el tiempo y en tu vida se cruzó él… Ya eres una mujer felizmente casada.**_

_**No estoy enfadado contigo, sólo conmigo mismo por cobarde, por haberte dejado escapar…**_

_**Y no, no iré a conocer al idiota de tu marido, es lo que menos me apetece hacer. Espero que seáis muy felices.**_

_**Neville Longbottom.**_

El profesor Longbottom releyó la carta con atención, tras pensarlo un momento, la rompió en mil pedazos. ¿De qué valía ahora decirle todo aquello? Lo único que conseguiría es perder su amistad. El recuerdo de su rostro soñador le hizo daño en las entrañas. Debía aprender a vivir con su dolor y seguir adelante con su camino… los de ella y él se habían bifurcado para siempre.

Debía aprender a vivir con eso.

_**Hola Luna:**_

_**Perdona que no te avisara, pero tuve un grave problema que me impidió acudir a tu boda. Siento no haber podido acompañarte en un día tan importante para ti. De veras que lo siento.**_

_**¿Por qué debía estar enfadado contigo? Ya sabes cómo soy de despistado, perdóname. Tú también eres mi mejor amiga, eso no lo dudes nunca.**_

_**Cuando pueda, te prometo ir a visitarte, pero ahora me es imposible, ya sabes como es Hogwarts…**_

_**NL.**_

Sin pensarlo mucho, ató la nota en las patas del animal y lo observó prender el vuelo, saliendo por la ventana.

* * *

Severus Snape desplazó su escritorio varios metros, dejando al descubierto una trampilla secreta de la que sólo él y Hermione conocían su existencia. Sonrió con malicia y sacó de allí una pequeña botellita de cristal, que contenía una poción transparente.

La contempló un instante y se la guardó en el bolsillo de su levita.

* * *

Eileen Snape abandonó el despacho del profesor Longbottom. Estaba mareada y fatigada. El jefe de la casa Gryffindor la había castigado, eso no le dolía. Después de todo lo ocurrido, suspiraba aliviada, ya que por un momento había temido su expulsión. Por lo que sentía verdadero malestar es que él no le había contestado a su última pregunta… no la creía.

-¡Elle! ¡Elle!

James Sirius Potter corrió hacia ella como un poseso. Había aguardado impaciente en el pasillo a que saliera del despacho del profesor, estaba realmente preocupado con la suerte que podía correr su mejor amiga. La abrazó con fuerza, como si hiciera siglos que no se veían.

-¡Eileen! ¿Qué ha pasado? Te juro que como te expulsen, mato a mi prima…

Eileen se dejó abrazar. El achuchón de su mejor amigo era reconfortante.

-No te preocupes, me han castigado. Por ahora no te librarás de mí…- dijo intentando bromear, pero el chico no tenía intención alguna de seguirle la broma. Estaba muy serio por lo ocurrido.

-Cuéntame lo que ha pasado… desde el principio.

Elle suspiró, ya que sería la segunda vez que contaba la misma historia en menos de media hora. Eileen le contó a James su conversación con Victoire, todo lo que se habían dicho. El chico, que mientras más avanzaba su relato, más enfadado parecía.

-Dime… por favor James, dime que me crees.

-¡Claro que te creo Eileen!-exclamó medio ofendido- ¿Por qué dices esas cosas?

-Estamos hablando de tu familia, de tu prima.

-¡Tú eres más familia para mí que ella! Te quiero como a una hermana, ya lo sabes…- James se cruzó de brazos pensativo- sólo que no me explico cómo se puede ser tan mala persona.

Eileen abrazó a su amigo, si él no la apoyase, se derrumbaría como una torre de naipes. Para ella, la opinión de James le importaba muchísimo.

-El profesor Longbottom no me cree…- dijo tristemente Eileen.

-Pues yo creo que si Eileen, tenías que ver su cara cuando estábamos en el comedor… lo que no me explico es cómo el idiota de Lupin no dijo nada cuando tu padre le preguntó, ¿Es que realmente no escuchó nada o está de parte de esas idiotas?

Eileen se encogió de hombros. Su amigo la cogió con firmeza de la mano y tiró de ella.

-Pasemos de ir a clase esta primera hora… vamos a dar un paseo por el lago. Creo que necesitas tranquilizarte…

Eileen se dejó llevar sin protestar si quiera. Lo que menos le apetecía era ir a clase de Transformaciones con la profesora Graham y sentarse al lado del idiota de Lupin.

* * *

El profesor Neville Longbottom salió de su despacho, debía ir a los invernaderos a preparar su siguiente clase, en la que tendría que lidiar con Eileen y Victoire, así que aquello podía ser una bomba de relojería. Al final del pasillo, pudo percibir una sombra oscura que iba a toda velocidad hacia él. Severus Snape lo miraba fijamente con aquellos ojos oscuros, llevaba los puños cerrados y el ceño fruncido. Neville se quedó parado en mitad del pasillo, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Snape lo alcanzó enseguida. Le miró el pálido rostro con cierto temor, no porque tuviera miedo de él… si no porque nunca sabría por dónde podría salir aquel hombre.

-¿Qué coño va ha hacer con la señorita Weasley y las demás? ¿Van a seguir riéndose de mi hija y de mí?- espetó el hombre sin más preámbulos.

-Snape… yo no puedo acusarlas.

-¡Pero ni siquiera las ha llamado a su despacho!- Le acusó- Te puedo asegurar que si fueran de mi casa, ahora mismo estarían en mi despacho respondiendo a mis preguntas. ¿O es que acaso no crees a Eileen?

-Si la creo…- dijo bajando la voz Neville. Aquel hombre le había acorralado contra una pared y se sentía acosado por aquella mirada escrutadora. Por un momento recordó cuando aquel hombre le atemorizaba en clase… Él era también un héroe de guerra, ¿Por qué ese hombre conseguía ponerle tan nervioso?

-¿Y por qué no hace nada?

Neville se quedó pensativo unos momentos y comenzó a crujirse los dedos de las manos, en un gesto involuntario.

-De acuerdo Snape. Las llamaré después del almuerzo a mi despacho y las interrogaré… pero dudo que asuman sus actos.

El profesor de Herbología se zafó del acoso del temible profesor de pociones y se deslizó por las escaleras. Severus Snape siguió con la mirada a Longbottom con una gran sonrisa en sus labios… había conseguido justamente lo que quería.

Definitivamente el jefe de Gryffindor era idiota.

* * *

El paseo por el lago había conseguido tranquilizarla. James era el mejor amigo que podía tener, era lo más parecido que tenía a un hermano. El chico se empeñó en acompañarla hasta los viveros, donde Eileen tenía la siguiente clase con el profesor Longbottom. Temía que su prima provocase otra vez a su amiga, la conocía de sobra y sabía que era capaz de ello. La clase del último año de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, ya aguardaban en la puerta del invernadero a que el profesor los dejara pasar a su interior.

Victoire y sus amigas la miraron con sorpresa. Al no acudir a clase de transformaciones se había corrido el rumor de que la habían expulsado del colegio.

-¡Veo que no te han echado Snape!- dijo Estrella con media sonrisa falsa. Elle iba a contestar, pero James se había adelantado, acercándose a ellas a grandes zancadas.

-¡Dejad a Eileen en paz malditas zorras! No os merecéis ni que os mire…

-¡Mira Potter defendiendo a su novia!- dijo Patty con socarronería.

-¡James! ¿Cómo te pones de su parte? ¡Eres mi primo!- le echó en cara Victoire.

-No lo digas tan alto que me avergüenzas.- dijo James fulminándola con la mirada- Nadie de nuestra familia se comporta como tú.

Eileen lo agarró de la manga de su túnica y tiró de él, alejándolo de aquel grupito de estúpidas.

-James- le pidió- No hace falta que hagas esto, vete a clase- El chico la miró escrutándola- Estaré bien, ya sabes que me sé defender sola.

-Eso es lo que me da miedo… Eres un peligro sin mí y lo sabes.

Eileen no pudo reprimir una gran sonrisa.

James sonrió a su amiga, acercando su rostro al de ella, depositando un besó en su mejilla. Lupin observó la escena desde lejos malhumorado. Cuando Potter se había alejado lo suficiente de Eileen, se acercó a ella.

-¡Elle, qué bien! ¡Había pensado que te habían expulsado!- exclamó Lupin contento.

-Si hubiera dependido de ti, seguro que lo hubieran hecho. - dijo Snape secamente- ¿Cómo pudiste negar que Victoire hubiera dicho que había sido ella? ¿Cómo te pones de su parte?

-Yo no negué nada Eileen… simplemente no lo escuché.- se defendió- Dije la verdad. Perdóname…

-No te creo. Siempre pierdes el culo tras ella.

-¡Digo la verdad!

Lupin agarró el brazo a Elle, pero esta se lo quitó de encima de muy malos modos.

-De todas formas, te pasaste en el comedor… ¿Qué pretendías hacer Eileen? Tú no eres así.

-Si alguien hubiera puesto en el comedor un cartel gigante que pusiera que tu padre es un hombre lobo, creo que también te molestaría… Déjame en paz, Lupin. O al próximo que le lance un maleficio será a ti.

El profesor Longbottom comenzó a dejar pasar a sus alumnos al interior de los invernaderos. Eileen fulminó con la mirada a Ted y se apresuró a entrar en clase. Lo que menos deseaba era hacer enfadar al profesor.

Aquella mañana, por primera vez en todos los años de estudiantes en Hogwarts, Lupin y Snape no fueron compañeros en clase.

* * *

La clase de Herbología transcurrió con cierta normalidad. Aparte de miradas asesinas que se cruzaban Eileen y el grupito de Victoire de vez en cuando.

Elle llegó al comedor y se sentó en un extremo con James, Ann y otras chicas del curso de James. De vez en cuando Eileen y James cruzaban miradas cargadas de rabia con Victoire, Estrella y Patty, que tomaron asiento en la otra punta de la mesa de los Gryffindor... muy cerca de Lupin, que de vez en cuando miraba de reojo con cierto interés donde estaba sentada Eileen. ¿Qué carajo miraba aquel engreído? Eileen comenzó a comer con avidez su plato, ignorando los murmullos sobre ella y su padre que aún recorrían todas las mesas del colegio.

Victoire miró de soslayo a la otra punta de la mesa, allí estaba el idiota de su primo con la marimacho. Ted y ella habían discutido por algo, ya que en herbología no se habían sentado juntos y ahora estaba almorzando lejos de ella, cuando solía sentarse siempre cerca de aquel vampiro...

Estaba tan distraída en sus maquinaciones que no se había percatado que una figura oscura y siniestra se había parado a sus espaldas. Un fuerte puñetazo en la mesa, la asustó... pero lo que más la asustó, fue ver el rostro del profesor de pociones tan amenazadoramente cerca... Se inclinaba hacia ella y sus amigas, con aquel puño amenazante apoyado en la mesa.

-¡Qué tranquilas os veo señoritas!- dijo arrastrando las palabras- Si yo estuviera en vuestra piel, estaría nervioso...

-No hemos hecho nada señor...- comenzó a defenderse Victoire, pero fue interrumpida por el profesor.

-¿No? Eso está por ver. ¿Sabéis que hay un dicho español que dice que se coge antes a un mentiroso, que a un cojo?- hizo una pausa de unos segundos, para que el mensaje calara en esas cabezas huecas- Cuidado. Cuidado conmigo.- advirtió- Yo no soy vuestro amable profesor Longbottom...

Las fulminó con la mirada una a una y se incorporó en toda su altura. Snape se alejó a la mesa de los profesores, pero antes pasó a saludar a su hija. Victoire sintió como la garganta se le había secado. Aquel siniestro hombre realmente imponía... después de todo, había sido un asqueroso mortífago y se notaba, parecía que era capaz de asesinar con la mirada. Alargó la mano y se bebió de un golpe todo el zumo de calabaza de su vaso.

El profesor Longbottom había entrado en el comedor y se acercó a las chicas.

-Señorita Weasley, Cristiansson, De Pas... después de la comida las quiero ver un momento en mi despacho. Quiero hablar con vosotras.

Las chicas se miraron entre si temerosas y asintieron.

* * *

Severus Snape se alejó satisfecho de aquellas aprendices de arpías... muy contento de sí mismo. Con un discreto gesto, deslizó al bolsillo de su levita la pequeña botellita de poción que había cogido aquella mañana de su almacén secreto... totalmente vacía.

Aquello era astucia Slytherin…

* * *

El profesor Longbottom observó cómo sus tres alumnas entraban en aquel despacho con ciertas reticencias. Sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo, pero con tal de que Snape le dejara en paz, haría lo que fuese. Ya bastante había tenido ese día con el ataque de Eileen y la dichosa cartita de Luna...

-Siéntense.- ordenó haciendo aparecer otra butaca más- ¿sabéis para que os he llamado?

Las chicas se miraron entre sí, pero guardaron silencio. El jefe de la casa Gryffindor esperó un momento y decidió continuar.

-Eileen afirma que fuisteis vosotras las que pusisteis el articulo de "corazón de bruja" en la pared... ¿es cierto?

Victoire decidió tomar la palabra, ya que sus amigas estaban lívidas de miedo. Ya lo había negado muchas veces esa mañana, una vez más no importaba. Además, afortunadamente el profesor de herbología era un buenazo... nada que ver con ese vampiro de Snape.

-Sí, fuimos nosotras.-Victoria abrió muchos los aojos, aún incrédula por lo que acababa de decir. ¿Había dicho lo que acababa de oír? ¿Cómo? Ella quería decir todo lo contrario.

Sus amigas dieron un respingo en sus sillas.

El profesor Longbottom no cabía en sí de asombro.

-¿Mentisteis al profesor Snape y a mí esta mañana cuando lo negasteis?

-Sí profesor. Nosotras pusimos aquel cartel en la pared.

Victoire se tapó la boca, como si quisiera impedir que salieran esas palabras. Pero era incapaz de mentir, su mente y sus labios no estaban coordinados.

-No me lo puedo creer...- gritó el profesor- Me vais a contar ahora mismo cómo lo hicisteis.

Victoire sin poder mentir, como si no pudiera parar de decir la verdad, contó con todo lujo de detalles cómo habían cometido su crimen. De vez en cuando, levantaba la vista para observar a su profesor, visiblemente enfadado. Lo podía ver con el ceño fruncido, tamborileando con los dedos la superficie de su mesa.

Cuando acabó, Neville las miró un momento una a una con atención, pensativo. En un arranque, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la chimenea. De un pequeño bote que tenía en la repisa, cogió un puñado de polvos Flu y los arrojó a la chimenea.

-¡Snape! ¿Está ahí?-llamó- Me gustaría que viniese a mi despacho ahora...

El temible profesor de pociones no tardó en aparecer en la chimenea del despacho de Neville, tras unas llamaradas verdes. Longbottom le aguardaba con los brazos cruzados y mirando aquellas jovencitas, que se miraban entre ellas, temerosas... y con toda la razón del mundo.

-Me llamaba... Longbottom.- dijo Severus con su voz más silbante, mientras miraba aquellos rostros llenos de terror.

-Snape, las señoritas Weasley, Cristiansson y De Pas, en un arranque de remordimientos, han confesado que fueron ellas las que colocaron aquella página aumentada de esa revista...

-¡Lo sabía!-exclamó el profesor de pociones- ¡Sabía que habían sido estas insolentes! Eileen decía la verdad...

-Creo que está de acuerdo conmigo, que estas chicas merecen un castigo...- Snape le sostuvo la mirada a Neville, y sin esperar su afirmativa, desvió sus ojos a las asustadas chicas, dirigiéndose a ellas.- Como han ofendido directamente al profesor Snape, creo que es justo que sea él el que se encargue de castigarlas.

Las chicas tragaron saliva, la garganta la tenían completamente seca, como si hubieran ingerido varios kilos de arena.

Snape hizo una mueca de satisfacción, eso era algo que no había esperado, sobretodo viniendo de Longbottom. Quizás le había juzgado mal y no era tan idiota como parecía. Aquellas cabezas huecas... ¡eran suyas! ¡Totalmente suyas!

No había nada como un poquito de Veritaserum, para que alguien escupiera sus más oscuros secretos...

_**Hola a todas/os**_

_**Bueno hasta aquí un nuevo cap. Espero que haya satisfecho vuestra sed de venganza. Esas no saben donde se han metido juas juas juas. Pero se lo han buscado solitas. ^^**_

_**En mi tierra el cielo está gris y triste… que pena me da cuando se marcha el buen tiempo. Pero al menos, recibamos este otoño con una sonrisa, porque la luz está dentro de nosotras…**_

_**Después de este momento patrocinado por "buenrollo . com" jajajajajaja, Me gustaría dedicarle este cap a Drusila1987. ¡Muchas gracias por todo guapa! **_

_**Un besiño al resto y como siempre, gracias por acompañarme con esta gamberrada, sois geniales.**_

_**Y como siempre, espero vuestras maldiciones…**_


	12. El jilguero

**Cap 12. El jilguero.**

Las tardes de septiembre aún eran largas y soleadas. El tiempo aún no se había estropeado en Hogwarts, haciendo aún una temperatura agradable, así que los jardines exteriores, parecían invitarte a merodear sin rumbo fijo.

Eileen y James caminaban por la una de las galerías inferiores del castillo, rumbo al exterior, a la libertad… aquellas tardes de buen tiempo eran recibidas como un gran tesoro y si encima era viernes por la tarde como en esa ocasión, se recibían con cierta alegría festiva. Las clases no se retomarían hasta el lunes y el fin de semana abría un gran abanico de posibilidades ante ellos.

-¡Elle! ¡James!-una voz femenina los llamó a sus espaldas. Los chicos se volvieron rápidamente a la vez, como si se hallaran sincronizados. Ann caminaba a paso ligero intentando alcanzarlos, agitando la mano. Aguardaron un momento a que la chica llegara a la misma altura que ellos y prosiguieron su camino.- ¡Eileen!-se dirigió Ann directamente a Eileen, reponiéndose un poco de su resuello- Ted acaba de decirme, que el entrenamiento de Quidditch del sábado se pospone al domingo…nos ha parecido a todos muy bien ya que así, puedes venir a entrenar con el equipo.

Eileen frunció el ceño, agarrando la correa de su bolso con los libros.

-¿Y por qué no ha venido el "capitán" a decírmelo, como es _su deber_?- dijo con claro sarcasmo la chica.

-Vamos Eileen… no seas tan dura con Teddy, no sabes lo triste que está desde que no le hablas…-defendió Ann al capitán de su equipo- Él dice que no escuchó nada de lo que te dijo Victoire... Yo le creo.

-Un buen puñetazo en la nariz tenía que haberle dado…-amenazó alzando levemente el puño.

-¡Vamos Elle! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan rencorosa?

-Le viene de familia…- bromeó James, que se ganó aquel puñetazo pero en su propio brazo.- ¡Ay! Al final voy a tener que dar la razón a todos los que dicen que eres un marimacho…

Se ganó un segundo puñetazo, pero este lo esquivó a tiempo, haciendo un quiebro muy gracioso… aunque James, en sí, era gracioso. Sus movimientos eran extremadamente exagerados y poseía unos desastrosos reflejos, pero por aquella vez había conseguido librarse del puño fácil de su amiga.

-Por cierto Ann, quería preguntarte algo…- dijo de pronto James, cambiando abruptamente de conversación.

La chica se ruborizó y se puso visiblemente nerviosa.

-¿Qué quieres preguntarme, James?- preguntó mientras retorcía distraídamente una esquina de su camisa del uniforme.

-¿Te gustaría venir mañana conmigo a Hogsmeade?- El rostro de la chica se iluminó, visiblemente encantada con la idea.- Vamos a ir todos los chicos de la clase en las tres escobas, hemos quedado con los Hufflepuff para hacer una competición, a ver quien es capaz de beber más cerveza de mantequilla…

La chica había pasado del encanto a la desilusión en segundos. La pobre se había llevado un verdadero chasco… ¿Cuándo se daría cuenta ese idiota que ella era una chica?

-¿Vais a ver quién es más imbécil? Pues creo que no… No me apetece estar con una pandilla de Trolls borrachos.- dijo claramente molesta. Se despidió de Elle y se volvió sobre sus propios talones.

-Pero… pero… - balbuceó James incrédulo, que no entendía el enfado de Ann.

Ann se marchó por donde había venido, visiblemente frustrada y maldiciendo la condición masculina. Eileen se paró en mitad del pasillo, para observar mejor al idiota de su mejor amigo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan lerdo? ¿Acaso los ojos los tenía únicamente para ver partidos de Quidditch? ¿Es que era incapaz de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba?

Le pegó otro puñetazo en el brazo.

-¡Ay!- se quejó el chico, sobándose el brazo.- ¿Se puede saber que he dicho ahora?- preguntó indignado.

-¿Tú eres tonto?- espetó Eileen.

-¿Cómo puedes contestar con una pregunta?

-¿Cómo es posible que no te des cuenta de las cosas?

-¿Por qué nunca te dignas a contestar lo que te pregunto?

-¿Por qué me gusta quedar siempre por encima?

-¡Potter! ¡Snape!- Una voz muy conocida los llamó al final del pasillo.

James y Eileen se miraron un momento. Si los había llamado por el apellido, no podían esperar nada bueno…

Eileen puso su sonrisa más inocente y se volvió lentamente. Su amigo la imitó. El profesor Longbottom había llegado hasta su posición a grandes zancadas y los observaba con los brazos cruzados… eso significaba que estaba enfadado con ellos.

-Buenas tardes profesor…- saludó inocentemente James.

-¿Pensabais que no me iba a enterar?- dijo enfadado Neville, a modo de saludo.

Eileen y James intercambiaron una mirada de extrañeza. Que ellos recordaran, no habían hecho ninguna trastada esa semana… bueno, aparte del sectumsempra que le había lanzado Elle a la gilipollas de Weasley, pero de eso estaba bien enterado el profesor de Herbología…

-Profesor… no sabemos a que se refiere.- dijo Eileen encogiéndose de hombros.

-Faltasteis el martes a clase.- los acusó-La profesora Graham se ha quejado de ti. Me ha dicho que no acudiste a clase de transformaciones y lo mismo digo de ti James, que no acudiste a clase de historia de la magia.

-Pero profesor…- se defendió Elle- estaba muy nerviosa por lo ocurrido en el desayuno con Weasley, James se quedó conmigo hasta que me tranquilizara…

Neville los observó un momento con sus ojos marrones y resopló.

-Me parece una decisión muy acertada, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias… al igual a la decisión que voy a tomar ahora: Quiero que se dirijan a la sala de estudios y no salgáis de allí en toda la tarde. Os vendrá bien estudiar la lección que perdisteis esa mañana.

-¡Pero profesor!- protestó Eileen

-Eileen, ya sabes lo que me prometiste… así que… ¡A estudiar!

Elle y James caminaron cabizbajos, como dos animalitos camino al matadero hasta el salón de estudios, seguidos de cerca por el profesor Longbottom. No había escapatoria alguna… por ahora, porque no desechaban la idea de escaquearse a la mínima ocasión. En cuanto pudieran, se escaparían rumbo a la libertad. Ya lo habían hecho en alguna que otra ocasión…

La sala era espaciosa y silenciosa. Había cuatro enormes mesas, parecidas a las del gran comedor, en las que se sentaban por casas. Había varios alumnos difuminados por la estancia… seguro que la mayoría obligados como ellos, a juzgar por sus caras de hastío.

Eileen y James tomaron asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor sin prestar mucha atención a quienes estaban allí. La profesora de adivinación era la encargada de vigilarlos y se hallaba mirando al techo, seguro que a las musarañas.

-¡Perfecto! ¡La cegata es la que nos vigila! Cuando pase un rato, "adivinaremos" dónde está la salida con mucho sigilo.- susurró con entusiasmo Eileen, que no veía el momento de disfrutar un poquito al aire libre, lejos de los pergaminos y libros de texto.

-Pues creo que no…- murmuró James, señalando con la cabeza a la mesa de la profesora.

El profesor Longbottom ocupó el lugar de Trelawney, que salió a escape de la habitación. Seguro que tenía múltiples cosas importantes que hacer, como lavarse el ojo interior a base de beber litros de jerez barato.

-¿Por qué no te llevas a la profesora Trelawney mañana a vuestra competición? Seguro que os tumba a todos…

James no pudo contener soltar una risotada.

-Jaaaames.- gritó el profesor Longbottom, como si estuviera cansado.

-¡Ha sido Eileen!- dijo señalando a su amiga.

-¡Acusica!- Eileen intentó pegarle una patada debajo de la mesa a su amigo.

-Poneros a estudiar…

Dándose aún de empujones, pellizcos y patadas, sacaron los libros de sus mochilas. Entonces Eileen, se percató de quien ocupaba el asiento de enfrente donde se había sentado; nada menos que por Ted Remus Lupin.

* * *

Ted observó con cierta curiosidad a James y Eileen. Hacía días que la chica no se dignaba a dirigirle la palabra, era terriblemente orgullosa y aquello le molestaba. ¿Cómo podía estar enfadada con él? Él no le había hecho nada, él sólo había dicho la verdad… pero no le creía. Lo que no le cabía en la cabeza, era cómo se podía ser tan rencorosa. Le evitaba, lo miraba como si quisiera fulminarlo y había comenzado a sentarse con otro compañero… Él había terminado accediendo a sentarse con Victoire, tras insistirle la pelirroja, múltiples de veces… y eso parecía que no había ayudado en absoluto a hacer las paces con Eileen.

Aquella chica era del todo imposible…

* * *

Eileen resopló mientras tamborileaba con los dedos la superficie de la mesa y la otra mano la usaba para apoyar su cabeza. Transformaciones definitivamente era un tostón. Aquella asignatura no le entraba en la cabeza, era un enigma para ella. Un enigma que tampoco le preocupaba mucho en resolver. No entendía cómo su madre podía saber de todo… aunque su padre la llamaba muy a menudo con razón "insufrible sabelotodo" Cosa que a su madre solía hacerle gracia…

Al menos ella, no cabeceaba encima del libro como James, que se aburría sobre su libro de la historia de la magia, intentando en vano, concentrarse en leer el tema de la revolución de los duendes.

-Yo no entiendo para qué carajo quiero aprender hacer aparecer pájaros de la nada… Cómo si no hubiera suficientes ahí fuera.- dijo asqueada Eileen.

-Pues sólo por saber que puedes hacerlo…- murmuró Ted, levantando sus ojos azules de sus pergaminos.

Eileen miró fijamente a Teddy con el ceño fruncido. Estaba hablando con James… ¿Qué carajo le importaba a él? Era un cotilla asqueroso. Lupin le dedicó a Elle una de sus encantadoras sonrisas, pero la chica seguía con su rostro de hielo. El chico sacó la varita de su túnica y con unos gráciles movimientos, hizo aparecer de la nada un pequeño jilguero, que comenzó a revolotear graciosamente alrededor de Eileen. La chica sonreía cuando el pájaro se le posó sobre el hombro, para picotearle con familiaridad el lóbulo de la oreja, como si la estuviera besando. El pájaro comenzó a cantar y la chica comenzó a reír, llamando la atención de los demás alumnos del salón e inclusive del profesor Longbottom.

Siempre había admirado la destreza de Lupin en transformaciones…

El animalito salió volando haciendo graciosas piruetas por una ventana. Entonces Eileen se acordó que estaba enfadada con Lupin.

-¿Por qué no te metes en tus propios asuntos Lupin?- le dijo la chica de pronto, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Eres insoportable Eileen Snape!-espetó Teddy- Todo lo que hago para acercarme a ti te molesta…

Lupin recogió todas sus cosas con prisas, de muy malos modos, como si realmente lo que quisiera hacer, era estamparlos contra una pared. Y después de mirar a Eileen y a James, se marchó de allí.

James miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a Eileen.

-¿Y tú qué miras?- le preguntó Elle.

-Lupin tiene toda la razón… a veces eres insoportable.- dijo imitándole con sorna, burlándose claramente del capitán del equipo de quidditch. Se quedó un momento parado, pensativo, y como si le hubieran dado electricidad en el trasero, se volvió a la mesa del profesor, que por alguna razón, estaba embelesado mirando hacia aquella dirección. -Profesor Longbottom… ¿Nos podemos ir como Lupin?

El profesor Longbottom volvió en sí, como si hubiera despertado de una ensoñación. Lo miró un momento y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué él se puede ir y nosotros no?

-Él estaba voluntariamente estudiando aquí Potter. Ponte a estudiar.

James se volvió y bajo la voz.

-¡Qué pringado Lupin! ¡Estudiando voluntariamente con el día que hace!- dijo James quizás demasiado alto, porque el profesor Longbottom volvió a reprenderle.

-James, ponte a estudiar…

-¡Ponte a estudiar! ¡Ponte a estudiar!- dijo con sarcasmo el chico en susurros- Después mi padre siempre me cuenta que el profesor en su época de estudiante, era un torpe y de estudiar, bastante poco…

Aquello último no le hizo ni pizca de gracia a Eileen.

* * *

El profesor Longbottom leía un interesante manual sobre plantas mágicas de suramérica que había encontrado por casualidad entre sus pertenencias. Aquel libro le traía gratos recuerdos ya que se lo había regalado Luna cuando le aceptaron en la escuela de herbólogos. Las plantas le fascinaban… se perdió entre las páginas del libro, cuando un canto de pájaro en aquella habitación, le distrajeron de la lectura.

Neville levantó la vista de aquellas hojas y vio un grácil pajarillo volando graciosamente en círculos alrededor de Eileen Snape. La chica comenzó a reír, llenando la habitación, mientras el animal le picoteaba en la oreja. Alzando un dedo, acarició el plumaje del jilguero, que prendió el vuelo, escapándose por una ventana abierta en la sala.

La sonrisa de Eileen le tenía hipnotizado, su risa era como música para sus oídos. Aquella chica tenía algo que le llamaba la atención, pero no conseguía saber por qué. Quizás le recordaba muchísimo a su amiga Hermione, siendo en realidad totalmente distintas. Esa chica tenía buen corazón, pero tenía carácter, a veces horrible, como había demostrado días atrás. Lupin se levantó de su asiento de malos modos, por la cara de ambos se notaba que habían discutido por algo…

El profesor no pudo evitar una sensación un tanto extraña. Entonces notó como le llamaban.

* * *

Severus Snape estaba sentado sobre las raíces de su árbol favorito. Aquel bosque, dónde tantas veces había quedado a escondidas de todos con su pequeña… Que tiempos aquellos. Ya sólo eran bonitos recuerdos amontonándose en su memoria. La extrañaba mucho, el día a día sin ella, era una auténtica tortura. Los suaves rayos del sol se filtraban entre las hojas de los árboles, posándose agradablemente sobre su cetrino rostro… cuando llegasen las vacaciones de verano, dejaría a Eileen en casa de sus suegros y se iría con Hermione al sur de España una temporada, a una casita de madera a pie de playa. En realidad odiaba la playa y la brisa marina, pero no tenía intención salir de la casita en días…

Acarició con ternura su anillo de casado y se concentró. Quería hablar con ella… necesitaba sentirla, aunque fuera en la lejanía, un mal sucedáneo de tenerla a su lado. Sintió cómo ella se conectaba con él, a pesar de que sus cuerpos estuvieran lejos, sus almas seguían estando juntas. Al igual que él, Hermione estaba tomándose un descanso en el trabajo, tomándose un café en su despacho, entre miles de libros.

"-Hermione… te extraño tanto."- se quejó Severus.

"-Y yo cariño. Me encantaría que estuvieses aquí conmigo."

"-¿Cuándo podrás venir a visitarnos? Me muero de la impaciencia"

"-Por ahora no puedo, y lo sabes… ¿Cómo está Eileen?"

"-Bien… supongo que estará perdiendo el tiempo con su amiguito Potter. No entiendo qué le ve a ese escreguto…"

"-¡Snape!"- le reprendió Hermione. Era imposible.

"-Se traen algo entre manos… lo sé"

"-Pero Severus, se han criado prácticamente juntos… son amigos desde muy pequeños."

Severus resopló y cambió de conversación

"-Mañana, Eileen cumple castigo con el idiota de Longbottom."

"-¡Snape! ¿Por qué siempre tienes que andar metiéndote con mis amigos?- le regañó Hermione, que ya estaba cansada que Severus encontrase la mínima ocasión para meterse con sus amigos, sobretodo con el bueno de Neville- Mañana tienes el castigo con el clan de las arpías… ¿no?"

"-Y lo que he pensado te va ha encantar…"

* * *

El clan de las Arpías de Gryffindor, caminaban temerosas dirección a las mazmorras. Era sábado, por la mañana y aún era temprano. Habían conseguido desayunar algo a duras penas, ya que temían lo que podía pasar a continuación. Habían sido llamadas al despacho del vampiro de Snape, para cumplir su castigo. Los nervios hacían mella en ellas… ¿Cómo el profesor Longbottom había sido capaz de dejarlas en manos de aquel tarado psicópata? Victoire recordó con un rencor amargo su propia confesión en el despacho del profesor. Aquello había sido el fruto de algo externo a ella. La habían hechizado… o algo parecido. Aún no podía creérselo…

Snape ya las aguardaba con cierta impaciencia en el pasillo, en la puerta de su despacho y una gran sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

-Seguidme.-ordenó.

Victoire, Estrella y Patty siguieron al temible profesor de pociones. Su capa ondeaba a cada paso, dándole un aspecto fantasmal y feroz. Se miraron incrédulas cuando vio que se paraba frente a la entrada secreta de la sala común de Slytherin.

Snape susurró la contraseña y la entrada se reveló ante ellos.

-Vamos, no tengo todo el día.

Las chicas se miraron entre sí… ¿A la sala común Slytherin? ¿Dónde las llevaba aquel hombre?

* * *

Severus estaba disfrutando de lo lindo contemplando sus caras de terror… ahora no parecían tan chulas, ni tan seguras de sí mismas. Se les pasarían las ganas de meterse con los Snape y hacer tonterías en una buena temporada. La sala común estaba sucísima. Había pergaminos rotos por toda la sala, el hollín de la chimenea se esparcía unos cuantos metros de circunferencia alrededor de la misma, había manchas por los sillones e incluso había pisadas por el suelo. Restos de comida y manchas de refrescos por los sillones.

Severus se aclaró la garganta.

-Veréis… los elfos domésticos son criaturas formidables, leales sin esperar nada a cambio… cuidan de nosotros y nunca tenemos detalles con ellos. Así que le dí el día libre a todos los elfos de Slytherin. Pero como podéis ver,- dijo señalando la habitación con la mano- no podemos vivir entre esta inmundicia, así que vuestro castigo consistirá hacer las tareas de los elfos… eso sí, al modo muggle.

Y con un movimiento de varita, hizo aparecer utensilios de limpieza, como fregonas, trapos, escobones…

Eileen había desayunado con James y se apresuró a ir al despacho del profesor Longbottom. El castillo comenzaba a estar silencioso, ya que muchos alumnos habían partido temprano de excursión al pueblo mágico… James había prometido traerle golosinas de Honeydukes.

Alzó el puño y golpeó la puerta del despacho…

_**¡Hola mis niñas/os!**_

_**Espero que el castigo haya sido de vuestro gusto… a limpiar arpías jajajajajajajajaja**_

_**Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero este fin de semana me fui hacer la mortífaga en un concierto. Esta semana os compensaré… ^^**_

_**Gracias por seguir acompañándome en esta gamberrada.**_

_**Me gustaría dedicarle este cap a Minerva91, para animarla en el comienzo de su curso. ¡Tú puedes guapa! ^^**_

_**Y ánimo a todos esos estudiantes que pululan por estas páginas, porque vosotros sois el futuro…**_

_**Un besiño muy fuerte y como siempre, espero vuestros crucios.**_


	13. Crimen y castigo

**Cap 13. Crimen y castigo.**

El jefe de la casa Gryffindor estaba cerrando los botones de su bata de trabajo, cuando escuchó alguien llamando tímidamente a la puerta de su despacho. Seguro que se trataba de Eileen, así que le indicó dando un grito, que podía pasar.

La chica entró con ciertas reticencias al despacho del profesor. Neville levantó la vista de su hilera de botones, para observar a su alumna. Eileen llevaba un vaquero azul con una camiseta negra, con el símbolo del equipo de quidditch de las Arpías de Holyhead, una garra dorada sobre un escudo verde oscuro. Llevaba el pelo recogido hacia atrás, con una cinta negra, que se camuflaba a le perfección en su cabello color azabache.

Neville inclinó la cabeza otra vez a sus botones, ruborizado por el exhaustivo reconocimiento que le acababa de hacer a Eileen.

Neville se aclaró la garganta.

-Eileen, olvidé decirte que te trajeras tu bata de trabajo y los guantes de protección… tu castigo será en los invernaderos.

-¿Voy a por mi equipo?- preguntó Elle señalando la puerta.

Neville afirmó con un suave movimiento de cabeza.

-No tardes.- añadió.

La chica salió rápidamente del despacho, cerrando la puerta con cuidado tras sí.

* * *

-¡De eso nada! ¡No pienso limpiar nada! ¡Yo no soy un vulgar elfo!- se armó de valor para replicar Estrella al temible profesor de pociones.

Severus Snape se volvió sobre sus propios talones, fulminando con la mirada a la señorita Cristiansson, que tragó saliva con dificultad.

Aquel hombre realmente acojonaba.

-No insultes a los Elfos. Al menos ellos, sienten respeto por los demás y son criaturas muy nobles. No quiero oír más idioteces, así que poneros a limpiar… ¡Yaaaaa!- gritó.

Las chicas sin replicar más, cogieron a prisa los artículos de limpieza del suelo, con ciertas reticencias, como si la fregona pudiera atacarlas, o el escobón pudiera morder… viniendo de aquel hombre horrible todo era posible. Pero estaban equivocadas, sólo eran vulgares utensilios de limpieza.

-Volveré en un rato, por vuestro bien espero no encontraros haciendo tonterías…- Severus se fue a la puerta de salida de la sala común, pero se volvió a las Gryffindors por última vez- ¡Ah! Y ni se os ocurra usar hechizos de limpieza...- las advirtió.

Las chicas comenzaron a sacudir los sillones, que estaban llenos de mugre e inclusive de restos de comida. ¿Cómo era posible que los Slytherin con los estirados que eran, pudieran ser tan puercos? ¿Cómo en un solo día habían sido capaces de ensuciar tanto?

Snape salió de la sala común con una gran sonrisa malvada en los labios. La noche anterior había organizado una fiesta con sus alumnos, con la escusa de conocerse mejor. En la vida, Severus Snape hubiera celebrado una reunión con sus alumnos para conocerlos, pero le idea de dejar la sala común hecha un desastre, le había terminado por convencer. Además, no le había venido mal para conocer a los chicos de su casa, ya que todos eran desconocidos para él. Era una verdadera lástima que Eileen no contase entre ellos… jamás, por mucho que pasase el tiempo, superaría lo de su hija.

Se encerró en su despacho, aquella mañana aún no había hablado con su mujer y se moría de ganas por hacerlo. Seguro que a Hermione le divertía las caras que habían puesto las chicas…

* * *

Eileen se encontró con James en el pasillo, que salía a través del retrato en compañía de algunos de los chicos de su clase. Elle apretó los labios y le agarró de la ropa, jalándolo hacia ella, para acercar sus labios a su oído.

-¿Por qué no pasas de la intoxicación etílica e invitas a Ann ir al pueblo contigo?- le susurró.

-¿A Ann?- preguntó el chico haciendo una mueca- ¡Pero si no quiso venir con nosotros!

-James… con lo listo que eres para algunas cosas, y para otras pareces tonto. ¡Ella quería ir a solas contigo!

-¿Los dos solos?- James abrió mucho los ojos, incrédulo- Pensaba… ¿Pensaba que le estaba pidiendo una cita?

-¡Pues claro, estúpido!-

-¡No me llames estúpido, marimacho!- se defendió james, dándole un leve puñetazo en el brazo.

-¡Ahora verás enano mental!

Eileen y James comenzaron una de sus habituales luchas, ante las risas de los compañeros de curso de James, que animaban a la buscadora de su equipo de quidditch, deseosos de ver a su compañero morder el polvo. Eileen, que siempre contaba con la ventaja de ser más alta que él, consiguió agarrar del cuello a su amigo y comenzó a revolverle el pelo con sus nudillos, algo que sulfuraba terriblemente al muchacho.

El retrato de la señora gorda se abrió, saliendo por el hueco Ted y Mike, el golpeador de su equipo de gran envergadura. Lupin se quedó mirando la escena, parado en el hueco, como si no supiera que hacer. En cierta forma, envidiaba la amistad que mantenía Potter con la chica.

-¡Dale duro, Potter!- jaleó Mike entre risas.

Eileen levantó la vista, viendo a los chicos parados en la entrada de su sala común. Sus ojos se encontraron directamente con los de Teddy. Su pelo cambió de color de repente, del color moreno que llevaba, pasó a un azul muy claro.

-¡Eileen! ¿Tú hoy no estabas castigada con el profesor Longbottom?- preguntó Mike, interrumpiendo afortunadamente aquel encontronazo de miradas.

-¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!- soltó abruptamente a James, casi haciéndolo caer- ¡El profesor me matará y con razón!

Eileen entró a toda prisa por el hueco del retrato, haciéndose paso a empujones. Lupin miró interrogante a James, que se limitó a encogerse de hombros, mientras intentaba peinarse con los dedos.

En realidad, no sabía porqué no estaba aún con el profesor Longbottom.

* * *

Neville vio llegar a Eileen corriendo por el pasillo, a lo lejos, mientras se abotonaba su bata de trabajo por el camino. La cinta del pelo se le había desprendido, y llevaba el cabello revuelto, como si se hubiera peleado con una manada de gatos enfurecidos. El profesor comenzó a caminar lentamente a su encuentro. La chica, que estaba muy enfrascada en la tarea de cerrarse los botones, lo visualizó demasiado tarde, tropezando con el profesor… otra vez.

Eileen sintió el aroma de la colonia de su profesor como una bofetada. Se murió de la vergüenza. ¿Cómo era posible que le pasasen esas cosas siempre delante de su profesor de Herbología?

-¡Eileen!- exclamó un poco serio el profesor- ¿Se puede saber por qué has tardado tanto? Los dormitorios están aquí al lado…

-Esto… Verás profesor…- Eileen necesitaba encontrar una mentira convincente- No encontraba mis guantes protectores por ningún lado.

-¿Eso fue antes o después de liarse a puñetazos con Potter?-preguntó el profesor cruzándose de brazos.

Eileen notó como se le subían los colores a las mejillas… el jefe de su casa acababa de pillarla en una mentira.

-Yo profesor… es que…—El profesor Longbottom la miraba aguardando una respuesta- es que James es tonto, se lo merecía.-dijo al fin. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto expresarse? ¿Se estaría volviendo lerda como Lupin?

Neville aguantó estoicamente una risotada. En realidad, la cara dura que se gastaban esos dos le hacía gracia, le recordaba a su época de estudiante en Gryffindor. Seguro que los gemelos se sentirían orgullosos de tener tan dignos sucesores, pero no era lo más adecuado reírle las gracias a su alumna. Así que intentó seguir con el rostro serio, aunque no pudiera evitar una estúpida sonrisa… esa chica imprimía algo en él. Aunque desconocía el qué.

Siempre le había caído muy simpática.

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que le siguiera.

-No sé que voy hacer contigo, Eileen.- dijo con tono cansado el profesor.

-¿Levantarme el castigo?

El profesor la miró fijamente mientras resoplaba.

-Tenía que intentarlo…- dijo Eileen encogiéndose de hombros.

-Camina… que se hace tarde.

El profesor Longbottom puso una de sus manos en un hombro a Eileen y suavemente le indicaba el camino… como si ella no supiera de sobra dónde estaban los invernaderos, pero la mano del profesor allí… no le molestaba.

Salieron al exterior, hacía un día precioso. Llegaron a los invernaderos, que se encontraban a pie del bosque prohibido de Hogwarts. El profesor Longbottom abrió la puerta con un leve movimiento de varita, que Eileen observó con atención y la dejó pasar caballerosamente antes a ella, mientras le sujetaba la puerta.

Era la primera vez que se encontraba allí fuera de clase, sin todos sus compañeros esparcidos por todos los rincones, aquello parecía aún más espacioso. Pero todo estaba a rebosar de plantas. Se notaba que estaban cuidadas con esmero y mimo, ya que ellas correspondían a los cuidados del profesor Longbottom floreciendo con fuerza. Aquello parecía un verdadero jardín del edén mágico. Al final del invernadero, había una zona cubierta un encantamiento opaco, semejante a los plásticos en el mundo muggle, pero irrompible, que no dejaba ver lo que había al otro lado.

-Eileen- dijo sacándola de su ensoñación- Como verás el invernadero se nos ha quedado pequeño con las nuevas especies que he cultivado este verano... He hablado con la directora y me ha concedido permiso para agrandarlo con magia. Así que tu trabajo consiste en ayudarme e ubicar las plantas de nuevo.

-Profesor… ¿Y un vivero más grande no le conllevará más trabajo?

-Siempre te podré volver a castigar...- bromeó Neville.

Eileen se puso levemente colorada.

-Aunque, espero no volver a hacerlo…

* * *

Dos chicas de primero subieron las escaleras del dormitorio de las chicas de Slytherin. Las castigadas habían comenzado con asco a limpiar la chimenea, pero no sabían cómo hacerlo sin llenarse de hollín… como si se tratasen de unas vulgares muggles. Se había llenado de cenizas la cara, los brazos y la ropa.

-¡Que chula la fiesta ayer!-exclamó una de las niñas- El profesor Snape es el mejor, no sé lo que hizo para que los Elfos le regalasen esa cantidad de dulces, bocadillos, zumos y refrescos.

-Creo que les ha dado el día libre…

-¿El día libre? No había oído que a los elfos se les diera asueto en la vida.

-¡Pero nuestro jefe de casa es distinto a los demás!- dijo la chica suspirando a coro con la otra.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común, viendo a esas tres cubiertas de hollín, comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas limpia. Victoire las miró con un deje de desprecio, pero las niñas siguieron a lo suyo y abandonaron la sala común de Slytherin.

-¿Habéis oído eso? ¡Snape hizo una fiesta ayer! ¡Seguro que lo hizo a propósito para ensuciar y ahora somos el hazmerreír de Slytherin! yo estoy harta de esta mierda. ¡Apartaos!

Victoire sacó su varita, apuntando con ella a la chimenea.

-¿Qué vas hacer?- preguntó Patty temerosa- ese hombre nos advirtió que no usásemos la magia.

-¿Y cómo coño se va ha enterar? ¡Si no está aquí!- cogió con firmeza la varita e hizo un movimiento decidido- ¡Fregotego!

No pasó absolutamente nada. La chimenea seguía igual de sucia que antes. Victoire miró incrédula a su varita y después se volvió a sus amigas.

Casi grita de la impresión.

-¡Pero! ¿Qué os pasa en la cara?- chilló.

Victoire observó con horror, como del cuidado cutis de sus amigas, comenzaban a brotar inmensos y purulentos granos de acné juvenil.

-¡Aaaah!-chilló estrella señalando a la pelirroja- ¡Victoire! ¡Tu cara!

La chica se lo tocó el rostro con temor. Notó cómo brotaban pequeños bultitos de su cara.

-¡Aaaaahg! ¡Espinillas!- gritaron a viva voz, histéricas.

Severus Snape entró por el hueco secreto de la sala común de Slytherin.

-¿Hablo en chino o qué?- les gritó- ¿Qué os dije? ¡Nada de magia, estúpidas!

En el fondo Snape se alegraba, había encantado la sala a propósito… sabía que aquello tarde o temprano pasaría. Ahora se despacharía a gusto gritándolas.

* * *

El profesor de encantamientos, Flitwick, no tardó en llegar. Después de escuchar los deseos del profesor de herbología, hechizó el invernadero, que se hizo visiblemente más espacioso en su interior. Ahora era tan grande como un campo de fútbol, aunque por fuera tuviera el mismo aspecto minúsculo de siempre.

Eileen miraba aquello con la boca abierta, la magia le encantaba.

-¡A trabajar Eileen!- dijo el profesor Longbottom muy animado, mientras cubría sus manos con unos guantes protectores.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila. Eileen era una buena ayudante. Hacía lo que se le mandaba sin protestar y muchas veces, preguntaba el porqué de las cosas, al que respondía encantado. Esa curiosidad innata le recordaba en cierta forma a Hermione, que siempre estaba sedienta de saber.

Comenzaron a ubicar los dientes de león. La chica sonreía y se movía con agilidad por el invernadero. Cuando él sólo había hecho un viaje, ella ya había hecho tres. Esa vitalidad de la que hacía gala, esa viveza, esos movimientos ágiles, los observaba de soslayo el profesor. Quizás con magia podría mover las macetas con más facilidad y acabar antes, pero las plantas había que tratarlas con mimo, no de cualquier manera. Elle ponía cuidado en lo que hacía y eso le gustaba en ella.

-Eileen…- la llamó el profesor- hace días que quiero preguntarte una cosa.

La chica se paró en seco y se volvió para mirarle, solemne.

-¿Qué quería preguntarme, profesor?- dijo con curiosidad.

-El hechizo que le lanzarte a Victoire el otro día…

-¿El sectumsempra?

Neville afirmó con la cabeza.

-¿Dónde lo aprendiste?- preguntó.

Eileen se puso el cabello tras la oreja, en un acto involuntario, mientras pensaba un momento. Diría la verdad.

-Lo leí hace muchos años en un viejo manual de pociones de mi padre, creo que era de su época de estudiante. Estaba el hechizo escrito con la letra de mi padre y ponía "sólo para enemigos"- se rascó la nariz- Lo recordé y lo conjuré sin pensar…

-¿Sabes qué pasa cuando se lanza ese maleficio a alguien?

Eileen se encogió de hombros, negando con la cabeza.

-En realidad no lo sé. Pero supongo que algo muy malo… por vuestras caras en el comedor. No me atrevido siquiera a preguntarle a mi padre…

Neville soltó la maceta que transportaba en el suelo y se acercó a Eileen. El profesor le relató a Eileen los efectos que sufría una persona cuando se le lanzaba un sectumsempra. Recordó como una ráfaga en su cerebro los desastres que habían causado aquel maleficio. En la batalla de Hogwarts, había visto al propio Snape lanzarlos contra los mortífagos… y en especial a una a la que le hubiera gustado ser él quien lo hiciera.

Eileen se puso muy pálida y su barbilla comenzó a temblar.

-Yo no… nunca querría hacerle ese daño a nadie. ¡Sé que estaba muy enfadada! Pero no… yo no querría… Llamó asesino a mi padre… pero yo…- Eileen comenzó a balbucear. Se imaginó a Victoire llena de cortes y sangrando a borbotones tirada en el suelo. Por mucho que la odiase, por mucho que la despreciara, no querría hacerle nunca semejante daño a nadie. Sencillamente ella no era así.

Por sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas.

* * *

Neville observó incrédulo a Eileen. Tenía que preguntárselo, primero porque aún no comprendía cómo Elle hubiera podido hacer semejante conjuro contra una compañera… Y otra de las razones era porque le extrañaba que Eileen hubiera aprendido semejante hechizo en casa. Viniendo de Snape no le sorprendía en absoluto, le veía capaz de enseñar a su hija semejantes hechizos, pero seguro que Hermione no lo hubiera permitido… al final había juzgado mal, se había equivocado con el murciélago.

Miró sin saber qué hacer a Eileen, que lloraba a moco tendido.

Era la segunda vez que la veía llorar esa semana.

Una extraña ternura se apoderó de él y de su mente. La chica lloraba por su mala acción, quizás por primera vez era realmente cociente de lo que había estado a punto de hacerle a su compañera.

Él odiaba con todas sus fuerzas todos los maleficios y la gente que los usaba, su vida había estado muy marcada por ellos…

-Eileen, por favor, no llores.- le pidió el profesor.

La chica no le hizo el menor caso. No podía parar de llorar. Neville, que no le gustaba verla así, se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos con ternura. Eileen respondió a su abrazo con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro húmedo por las lágrimas en el pecho del profesor de Herbología. Su respiración era violenta y la sentía sollozar.

-Vamos Eileen… no me gusta verte así.

Y sin saber bien que hacía, dejándose llevar por el momento, pasó su mano por su suave cabello ónix, haciéndole una leve caricia.

* * *

El profesor Neville Longbottom podía sentir entre sus brazos, el cuerpo de su alumna que respiraba con vehemencia. Su cuerpo se convulsionaba al compás de su violento llanto. Comenzaba a sentirse horrible, si hubiera sospechado por un momento, que Eileen iba a terminar llorando así, se hubiera cortado la lengua y se la hubiera dado de comer a alguna desagradable criatura de Hagrid. ¿Por qué había tenido que preguntar? ¿Por qué no se podía haber quedado callado y haberlo dejado correr? En cierta forma, se alegraba de hacerlo hecho. Había podido oír de sus propios labios, que ignoraba el resultado de aquella horrible maldición. Neville a veces le horrorizaba pensar que hubiera mentes que pudieran emplear su gran talento en crear hechizos destructivos… con lo bien que se vivía ahora en paz con sus semejantes.

Afortunadamente la época de Voldemort, ya había pasado.

-Eileen por favor… te vas a poner mala de verdad. No me gusta verte llorar así.

Harto de verla llorar, sin poder soportarlo más y sin saber lo que hacía, pasó una de sus manos por su largo y suave cabello azabache. El tacto le pareció agradable, una extraña sensación recorrió toda su columna vertebral. Su cabello desprendía el olor dulzón de la dama de noche. Neville se separó con delicadeza un poco de Elle, para poderla observarla mejor y le hizo levantar el rostro, posando sus dedos en su barbilla, alzándola.

-Eileen. No llores.-pidió.

-Yo no soy malvada, profesor.- balbuceó con dificultad.

-Lo sé, sé que tú no lo eres. Cálmate, no quiero verte más así…

Con infinita ternura, Neville retiró con su pulgar las furtivas lágrimas que recorrían su rostro, surcando sus mejillas es una absurda carrera. La chica le miraba directamente a los ojos, aquellos ojos color miel parecían poder traspasarle... por un momento, pensó que podría perderse en aquella mirada.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?- preguntó el profesor.

Eileen afirmó con un movimiento suave de cabeza. Neville decidió poner fin aquel abrazo, que quizás ya se estaba prolongando demasiado.

La chica terminó de limpiarse el rostro con la manga de su bata. Neville sonrió levemente. Al menos ya había cesado de llorar y era todo un alivio… no le gustaba verla así. Su pálido rostro estaba levemente enrojecido por el llanto.

-¿Seguimos profesor?- preguntó Eileen, intentando cambiar su tono de voz por uno más alegre.

Neville asintió con la cabeza y volvió a coger la maceta que había abandonado antes en el suelo. En sus manos, aún quedaban registrado el recuerdo del tacto del cabello de Eileen.

* * *

-¡Por tu culpa estamos en esta situación Victoire! ¡No sé porqué te hacemos caso!-Chilló Patty- ¡Mira lo que has conseguido con tus maravillosas ideas!- dijo señalándose el rostro- ¡Eres gilipollas!

Severus Snape decidió no escuchar más de la _grata_ conversación que mantenían ésas niñatas y volvió a salir de la sala común de Slytherin. Hacía una mañana agradable, si hacía el mismo tiempo por la tarde, llevaría a Eileen a dar un paseo por Hogsmeade o por el bosque, como había hecho muchos años atrás con su madre… ¿Qué la habría puesto hacer el idiota de Longbottom? Con lo blando que era con sus alumnos, seguro que la habría puesto a copiar "No lanzaré maleficios asesinos a mis compañeros".

Aunque el asunto no tenía gracia.

Lo que aún no había averiguado, es dónde había aprendido ese hechizo su hija. No era precisamente un hechizo que saliera en sus libros de texto… entonces cayó en la cuenta. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido? Su antiguo manual de pociones… el que había recuperado por casualidad de su época como estudiante... Se lo dejó una tarde, para que comparase una poción de su viejo manual, con la que él había escrito en sus libros, los que ahora usaban en todas las escuelas de magia y hechicería, para que viera lo mucho que había cambiado tras pasar por sus manos… Debió leerlo allí, "solo para enemigos"

Severus Snape tomó la decisión de hablar más tarde con su hija. Por ahora, prefirió regodearse en el castigo de aquellas infames. Antes de que esas chicas llegasen, decidió encantar la sala común contra todo hechizo de limpieza… Recordó Eileen bajando unas semanas antes las escaleras que llevaban a su estudio, escandalizada porque le había salido un grano en la frente… ¿Qué peor tortura para unas adolescentes mequetrefes, que llenarle la cara de purulentos granos?

Snape no pudo evitar soltar una gran carcajada. Se deslizó dirección a su despacho. Por el camino, se encontró a dos chicas de primer curso que pertenecían a su casa. Ambas llevaban dos voluminosos libros de la biblioteca. Severus, sin que sirviera de precedente, las saludó con una sonrisa, se encontraba de excelente humor. Las chicas se ruborizaron y respondieron rápidamente a su saludo, con un educado "Buenos días, profesor Snape"

El profesor continuó su camino, pero antes se volvió en un movimiento brusco, frunciendo el ceño… ¿Había sido su impresión o esas dos chicas habían suspirado fuertemente?

* * *

Eileen miraba de reojo a su profesor de Herbología. Estaba la mar de concentrado en ubicar sus macetas de flores de Artemisia, que habían comenzado a florecer, abriéndose al mundo, vestidas con unos pétalos de color rojo intenso. En cierta forma, el profesor Longbottom le recordaba a su padre. Sí, en realidad no tenían nada que ver uno con el otro, las personalidades de ambos eran totalmente opuestas, su visión de la enseñanza eran distintas, pero tenían algo en común: la dedicación. El profesor de Herbología tenía la misma actitud hacia sus plantas como su padre cuando realizaba pociones. Cuidando los más mínimos detalles, el mismo mimo en hacer las cosas, poniendo toda su atención a su tarea…

Eileen siguió con las macetas de flores. Ya casi habían terminado de ubicar todas las plantas en su nueva posición. Aún quedaba un espacio increíble entre ellas. Elle se preguntaba, cuando tiempo pasaría hasta que el profesor llenara esos huecos libres con nuevas plantas y volviera a necesitar una ampliación más. A Eileen siempre le había gustado mucho trabajar en el invernadero en clase, casi tanto como en clase de pociones o de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Las tres asignaturas que realmente le gustaban.

-¿Profesor?

Neville alzó la cabeza y buscó con la mirada a la dirección donde había escuchado la voz de su alumna.

-Dime.

-Gracias, gracias por lo de antes…

El profesor Longbottom pareció ruborizarse un poco y volvió a bajar la cabeza a lo que estaba haciendo.

-No tiene importancia…- dijo sin más.

Eileen desvió su mirada al resto del invernadero. Le llamó la atención el fondo, la zona que aún seguía oculta gracias a aquel extraño hechizo que lo cubría.

-Profesor… ¿Qué hay allí?- preguntó señalando al final del invernadero.

Neville volvió alzar la vista, desviándola hacia lo que indicaba su alumna.

-Es un secreto…

-¿Un secreto? ¿Y no puede contármelo?- preguntó despertando toda su curiosidad, muy típico en los gryffindor.

Longbottom ni afirmó ni negó. Sólo observaba con atención a Eileen.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-Es curiosidad.

-Pero si te lo enseño… dejará de ser un secreto.

-No, si yo no lo cuento… sólo será un secreto compartido… además, creo que le he demostrado que sé guardar los secretos.

El profesor Longbottom puso una cara un tanto extraña. Eileen temió por un momento haberle molestado, después de todo acababa de sacar a reducir la promesa que le había hecho en aquella fatídica boda. Lo recordó llorar y un sentimiento que no supo reconocer, le recorrió todo su cuerpo.

-Si se lo enseño necesito algo más que una promesa. Necesito un compromiso…- dijo el profesor, muy serio.

-¿Un compromiso? ¿De qué clase?-preguntó con desconfianza.

-Me tendrás que ayudar a cuidarlo…

-Pero profesor, no sé qué hay detrás de ese encantamiento. ¿Cómo pretende que acepte?

-Entonces no se lo enseñaré. Es una verdadera lástima, me está gustando tenerte de ayudante…

Eileen comenzó a sopesar la propuesta. El profesor le enseñaba lo que había tras aquel velo de misterio, si se comprometía a ayudar a cuidarlo. ¿Y si era peligroso? ¿Cómo podía aceptar una propuesta así, totalmente a ciegas? Era tan temerario… y eso la atraía como la miel a las moscas. Aunque por el carácter tranquilo de su profesor, dudaba muchísimo que guardase algo allí arriesgado… Con el bueno de Hagrid, nunca se comprometería. Ese hombre sí que solía vivir rodeado de bichos peligrosos y con ciertas preferencias a arrancarte un miembro... por eso se había quitado de esa asignatura cuando había podido.

Para la sorpresa del profesor Longbottom Eileen estiró el brazo, tendiéndole la mano.

-¿Los sábados tarde le parece bien? Por la mañana tengo entrenamientos de quidditch y son sagrados para mí. ¿Trato hecho?

Neville estrechó la mano de su alumna incrédulo. Lo último que esperaba de Eileen, es que aceptase. Lo había hecho para quitársela de encima…pero había pecado de incauto, todos saben hasta donde podía llegar la curiosidad de una mujer… y aquella chica la había heredado toda de su madre.

-Trato hecho.- dijo el profesor, estrechando su mano con fuerza.

-¿Me lo enseñará ahora?- dijo con una voz melosa, casi cantarina.

-No… eso lo dejaremos para el sábado próximo.

La chica resopló en forma de protesta. No sabía si podría contener la curiosidad hasta el próximo sábado.

-Vamos Eileen, -dijo animado el profesor- aún tenemos que regar antes de irnos a almorzar…

* * *

Severus Snape estaba revisando con atención la sala común de Slytherin, que lucía reluciente tras una mañana dura de trabajo por parte de aquellas insolentes, que aún estaban cohibidas tras sus asquerosos granos y sus ropas mugrientas.

-El sábado que viene, las quiero volver a ver en mi despacho por la mañana temprano…

Las chicas se miraron entre sí.

-Pero profesor Snape…- dijo con sumo cuidado Patty De Pas- ¿Nuestro castigo no era limpiar la sala común?

-Sí, pero también creo recordar que os advertí que nada de magia… debo castigar vuestra desobediencia. Cuando yo digo algo, se cumple sin chistar. ¡Y Ahora largo!

A las Gryffindors no debieron decírselo dos veces, ya que salieron rápidamente de la habitación. Severus con una gran sonrisa maliciosa, se acercó a la chimenea que estaba tan impecable, que se podría comer en ella. Ahora tendría una semana más, para pensar en otro castigo para esas cabezas huecas. Es que se lo buscaban ellas solitas… ¿Quien en su sano juicio se metería con Severus Snape? Sólo esas incautas.

Con un movimiento brusco de varita encendió un fuego en la chimenea, prendiendo unos troncos que reposaban allí. Comenzaba a refrescar en Hogwarts.

A sus oídos llegó otro fuerte suspiro a dúo. Miró extrañado a sus espaldas y pudo ver a las dos pequeñas alumnas de antes, que volvían a enfrascarse en la lectura de esos voluminosos tomos. ¿A qué venían tantos suspiros? ¿Estarían acaso enfermas?

Severus Snape abandonó la sala común, con su capa flotando fantasmagóricamente tras sí. Miró su reloj de pulsera, ya era casi la hora de almorzar. Tenía unas ganas locas de ver a su hija… y contarle todo lo que había pasado con esas tres. Seguro que reirían hasta hartarse…

Las chicas observaron con atención cómo su temible profesor de pociones abandonaba la sala común.

-¿Sabías que se casó con una alumna suya?

Y ambas volvieron a suspirar, increíblemente sincronizadas.

_**Hola a todas/os**_

_**Hasta aquí termina este cap, un tanto larguillo…espero que sí que haya apaciguado vuestra sed de maldad…Las arpías han recibido su merecido y Elle… en fin, se ha visto involucrada en algo que no tiene ni idea que es. ¿Qué guardará Neville con tanto secretismo? (risas)**_

_**Quería daros las gracias a todas las que seguís conmigo aunque sea en silencio, y las que empleáis un poco de vuestro tiempo en escribirme.**_

_**Este cap se lo dediqué en otra página a mi amiga AmiaSnape, así que este cap sigue dedicado a ti…jejejeje**_

_**Por cierto, una cosa. Este finde se cerebra en málaga capital el salón del cómic. Va a asistir Natalia Tena, la actriz que hace de Nymphadora… por si alguna queréis ir. Va ha estar el viernes y el sábado...**_

_**Un besiño a todas.**_


	14. ¡Eres insoportable, Eileen Snape!

**Cap 14. ¡Eres insoportable Eileen Snape!**

Eileen se trenzó el pelo mientras se contemplaba sonriente ante el espejo. Se encontraba de muy buen humor aquella soleada mañana. La tarde anterior, se lo pasó muy bien. La había pasado en la grata compañía de su padre y se habían reído de lo lindo. Fueron a pasear por la orilla del lago, mientras su padre la divertía contándole una y otra vez lo acontecido esa mañana en el castigo de aquellas tres arpías. Se rió a carcajadas al imaginarse las caras de esas tres, cuando comenzaron a salirle espinillas por todo su lindo cutis… era una verdadera lástima que su padre no tuviera en su poder un pensadero, para poder enseñarle sus recuerdos y verlo por ella misma.

Su padre durante su paseo, habló muy seriamente con ella, sobre el asunto del sectumsempra. Severus con toda sinceridad, le explicó todo referente a ese maleficio… Eileen decidió no contarle que su profesor de herbología y ella habían estado hablando de ello esa misma mañana… Severus le preguntó de pasada por su castigo con el profesor Longbottom. Eileen le contó en qué consistió, sin tampoco explayarse demasiado en descripciones, obviando todo lo demás. Decidió no contarle nada de extraño "compromiso" con el profesor y lo de trabajar con el. Y por supuesto, no le contó cuando lloró… Su intuición de leona le decía que quizás a su padre, no le haría mucha gracia la historia y que "perdiera" el tiempo en una tontería como herbología, menos. Severus tenía cierta aberración por aquella asignatura.

Cuando se cansaron de pasear, se fueron al despacho de Severus, donde Eileen aceptó de buena gana leerle en voz alta. Al rato de estar enfrascada en su lectura, un ronquido la alertó, sacándola de su concentración. Su padre se había quedado profundamente dormido, una vez más, en aquel viejo sofá. Eileen al principio se enfadó, ya que estaba harta que se quedara dormido cuando le había insistido tanto en que le leyera… estuvo tentada en despertarle, pero el rostro relajado de su padre la contuvo, y le dejó dormir. A Elle le parecía increíble lo que dormía su padre, teniendo en cuenta que le había contado miles de veces el insomnio que había padecido casi toda su vida.

Decidió que sacaría provecho de aquello.

Con el más absoluto sigilo, sustrajo del armario personal de su padre ingredientes para cierta poción que pensaba realizar. Llenó su bolso con lo necesario, y tras besar a su padre en la frente, se escabulló de allí.

Con cuidado que nadie la viera, sobretodo cuidándose de los profesores, se adentró a un solitario baño de chicas de la segunda planta, que normalmente le servía como su laboratorio clandestino de pociones…

Eileen se miró intensamente al espejo, mientras hacía un repaso mental del día anterior… Rememoró el momento que se sintió rodeada por los brazos de su profesor de Herbología. ¿Por qué sentía aquellas extrañas sensaciones en la boca del estómago cuando recordaba aquel abrazo? Sólo había sido un inocente abrazo. Ella lloraba y el profesor había sido muy gentil. Eileen se asustó al darse cuenta que llevaba un buen rato pensando en lo bonita que era la sonrisa del jefe de su casa. Quizás recreándose en demasía… ¿Qué carajo estaba pensando? _¡Aaah! ¿Qué coño le pasaba últimamente que parecía que su cerebro no regía como debía?_ Sacudió su cabeza para vaciarla de pensamientos, pero la visión de su profesor aún seguía con insistencia allí… ¿Qué guardaría tras aquel hechizo? Lo que sentía ella era una simple curiosidad, era solo eso… seguro.

Cogió con alegría su saeta de viento, la mar de contenta, ya que esa mañana por fin tenía entrenamientos de quidditch. También cogió su bolso de cuero negro, con la insignia de Gryffindor en la solapa y salió de su habitación a grandes zancadas. Las pequeñas botellitas de cristal que guardaba en el bolso soltaban un suave tintineo, al compás de sus propios movimientos. Bajó de dos en dos las escaleras que conducían del dormitorio de las chicas a la sala común. Sonrió con cierta malicia cuando comprobó que en la sala, ya había algunos chicos, casi todos de quinto, esparramados por los mullidos sofás, casi tirados de cualquier manera con las caras de un color amarillento pajizo.

Eileen los contempló apoyándose con chulería en el palo de su escoba y alzando una ceja, al más estilo de su padre…

* * *

James Sirius Potter creía que se iba a morir. Si sobrevivía a aquel día, sería un verdadero milagro. Sentía como su cabeza palpitaba de dolor, era como si alguien se la estuviera golpeando continuamente con un sacudidor de chimenea. Se duchó a duras penas, ya que el bote de champú se le escurrió varias veces de sus manos temblorosas, como si tuviera vida propia y reptó hasta la sala común… se dejó caer a peso muerto sobre un viejo sofá, al lado de otro chico de su clase, que intentaba casi en vano aguantar las ganas de vomitar que tenía. ¿Por qué coño entrarían al trapo con los de Hufflepuff? La resaca que tenían, era proporcional a la merluza que se habían pillado el día anterior… El viejo Finch había sospechado que estaban borrachos cuando los vio llegar, pero James le dijo al anciano que los gemelos Weasley y Pevees estaban en los pasillos del piso superior tramando algo contra él. Así que el portero corrió a la última planta, dejando su puesto en la puerta del colegio, pudiendo entrar todos los Gryffindors y Hufflepuffs borrachos. Ese truco lo usaban muy a menudo Eileen y él, lo bueno que el pobre hombre no lo recordaba de una vez a otra.

Además, había algo a lo que no paraba de darle vueltas. Era como un sueño, no sabía con seguridad si había ocurrido en la realidad… ¿tan borracho estaba que no recordaba las cosas con claridad? Sintió un vacío en el estómago. Ahora no estaba para plantearse nada, y mucho menos en pensar si aquello había pasado de verdad…

Sintió una leve patada en el pie. James levantó la vista y pudo ver a su amiga Eileen observarle con una sonrisita maliciosa en los labios.

-¿Quién ganó al final?- chilló Eileen a propósito, detonando las protestas del resto del los "moribundos", ya que su voz había sonado estridente en sus oídos.

El chico que estaba sentado al lado de James levantó el brazo a duras penas, sin hablar siquiera por temor a vomitar

-Mmm... ¿Le habéis ganado a los Hufflepuff? ¡Vaya! Me alegro que Gryffindor gane, hasta en apuestas estúpidas.- Eileen siempre había sido muy competitiva.- Anda, tomad.

Eileen le lanzó una de las botellitas con poción que guardaba en el interior de su bolso al que había levantado la mano, y otra se la pasó a su mejor amigo.

-A esta ronda invita la casa…- dijo con socarronería Eileen.

La poción contra la resaca de Eileen les fue de maravilla. Al momento dejaron de sentir nauseas, el dolor de cabeza se disipó instantáneamente y las molestias típicas, consecuencia de un exceso con el alcohol, desaparecieron. James se levantó muy feliz a besar a su amiga.

-¡Eh! ¡No me babees!- se quejó la chica, intentando quitárselo de encima.

-¡Eres la mejor amiga que puedo tener!

Eileen entrecerró los ojos.

-¡Qué pelota eres! ¡Me voy al entrenamiento! Toma.- Eileen dejó en sus manos su bolsa de cuero negro- Ya sabes, a galeón cada una… lo que saques vamos a medias. A ver si reúno el dinero para el examen de aparición… me gustaría presentarme el mes que viene…

* * *

Eileen llegó al campo de Quidditch dando grandes zancadas, con su escoba apoyada en el hombro. Era la última en llegar, ya que se había encontrado varios Hufflepuff preguntando si tenía poción para la resaca… sus pociones eran más que famosas en todo el colegio. También vendía algunas pociones para el pelo, el cutis… así siempre había conseguido un dinerito extra para James y ella para emplearlo en lo que quisieran. Siempre lo había compartido todo con él, como lo hubiera hecho con un hermano…

-Eileen… ¡Llegas tarde!- la censuró el capitán molesto, desde lejos. Eileen entrecerró un poco los ojos, pero decidió no contestar. Saludó con la mano mientras se acercaba a los miembros de su equipo. Ann y Mike la saludaron correspondiéndole con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Eh! ¡Snape! Me han dicho que este año no cogerás ni un resfriado.- le gritó Mike divertido, para comenzar a picarla.- Creo que estás hecha una pena…

-¿Qué dices chaval?

Eileen, que ya casi había llegado al corrillo donde se reunían sus compañeros, sonrió con suficiencia y decidió cerrarle esa bocaza. Casi sin esfuerzo, dio una voltereta en el aire, posando sólo una de sus manos en el suelo, volviendo a caer con gracia al suelo.

-¿Qué decías Mike?- dijo dándole un leve puñetazo en el brazo, cuando llegó a su lado.

-Eileen, deberías seriamente plantearte tu actitud… meterte con alguien que te saca dos cabezas y abulta tres veces más que tú, no es buena idea.

El resto del equipo rió la broma de Mike, incluido Lupin.

-Bueno chicos,- llamó la atención Ted de todos sus jugadores- en dos semanas tenemos nuestro primer partido...

-¿Contra quien nos ha tocado?- preguntó con curiosidad Ann, apoyándose en su magnífica Barredora 3000.

-Slytherin serán nuestros primeros contrincantes.

-¡Genial! ¡Con las ganas que tengo de darle una lección a ese mequetrefe que tienen por buscador!- Dijo Eileen mientas daba leves puñetazos en la palma de su propia mano.- Ya se acordará de lo que me hizo en el último partido…

El resto del equipo puso los ojos en blanco, resoplando. Eileen era la más competitiva y rencorosa de todo el equipo Gryffindor. Se la tenía jurada al buscador de Slytherin, Jeremy Anderson, porque en el último partido que habían disputado, el chico la agarró marrulleramente de la trenza para evitar que cogiera la snitch… aunque no logró sus propósitos, a Eileen le sentó fatal que la cogiera del pelo.

-Bueno… empecemos con el entrenamiento de una vez. Comenzaremos dando un par de vueltas al campo...- dijo el capitán Lupin.

-Excremento de escreguto el último.- gritó Eileen dando una patada en el suelo y elevándose rápidamente en el aire.

-¡A ver quien consigue tirarle de la trenza a Elle!- gritó Mike siguiendo a Snape.

-¡Tengamos el entrenamiento en paz!- pidió el capitán antes de ponerse él también en movimiento.

* * *

El entrenamiento de Quidditch había estado genial. Eileen llevaba todo el verano aguardando con ansia, el momento de volver a volar en el campo de Quidditch de Hogwarts. Con mala gana se cargó en el hombro su saeta de viento, disgustada de que el entrenamiento hubiera acabado y se encaminó al castillo, luciendo orgullosa su túnica de quidditch de Gryffindor, con su apellido en la espalda en letras doradas.

-Eileen… ¡Espera!

Elle se paró en seco sin saber muy bien que hacer y tras dudarlo un momento, siguió su camino.

-¡Snape! ¡Quiero hablar contigo! ¡Espera por Merlín!- escuchó su voz a sus espaldas, pero ella ni se volvió siquiera.

Una mano la aferró fuertemente por el brazo. Ella frunció el ceño, revolviéndose.

-¿Qué carajo quieres Ted?- espetó la chica- ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?

-¿Por qué eres tan cabezona, Eileen?- preguntó Ted aún con la respiración agitada por la carrera que se había dado para alcanzarla- ¿Por qué sigues enfadada conmigo?

-Porque eres idiota.

-Te he pedido perdón, a pesar de ser verdad que no escuché nada… he intentado reconciliarme contigo muchísimas veces, pero siempre me rechazas. ¡Eres insoportable Eileen Snape!

-Pues si no me soportas… ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? Vete con tu amiguita cabeza hueca Weasley… - Eileen se zafó del agarrón de Lupin, su corazón latía a mil por hora- Seguro que tenéis miles de cosas "interesantes" de las que hablar.- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Ella no me importa. Me importas Tú.- le chilló.

Y cogiéndola de su túnica de Quidditch, la atrajo para sí, estampando sus labios sobre los de la chica.

* * *

El profesor Neville Longbottom salió de su despacho. Había pasado la mayoría de la mañana leyendo plácidamente en la cama, aunque él era más que madrugador, pero le había apetecido tomárselo con tranquilidad. No había bajado ni a desayunar al comedor, así que sentía un hambre considerable, pero en realidad le quedaba poco tiempo para almorzar.

Miró su reloj de pulsera. Aún le daba tiempo de sobra para acudir al invernadero para regar algunas de sus plantas y quizás echarle un vistazo a su zona particular… eso lo llevó a pensar en Eileen, y como la mañana anterior había aceptado ir todos los sábados tarde a ayudarle en sus tareas en el invernadero. En realidad, se lo propuso dando por hecho que lo rechazaría sin pensarlo. Los chicos no estaban por la labor de cuidar plantas, la mayoría estaban interesados en otros temas y la herbología no era una asignatura muy popular... Pero la afirmativa de Eileen cayó como una grata sorpresa para el profesor… _será una delicia tenerla allí. ¿Una delicia? ¿Acababa Él de pensar eso?_

Se acordó del tacto de su pelo, grabado a fuego en sus manos… no pudo evitar ruborizarse y bajó la mirada al suelo, avergonzado de sus propios pensamientos... sin saber porqué.

Salió del castillo en dirección a su amado vivero. Regaría a lo Muggle, un poco de trabajo manual evitaría que pensase en tonterías… Definitivamente se había quedado trastocado tras la boda de Luna. Pensó por un momento en su amiga, aquella a la que tanto había amado… sintió que el dolor que había sentido dentro de su ser, se habían disipado un poco. Decidió que ya era suficiente, dejaría de machacarse con el recuerdo de Luna de una vez. Aunque ya había dejado de sentir esa opresión en el pecho, como si se ahogara… cada día pensaba menos en ella y a veces, se pasaban los días y siquiera la recordaba…

Levantó la vista del suelo y se paró en seco. Lo que vio le dio un vuelco a todo su ser. Una oleada de sentimientos dormidos hace muchos años en un rescoldo de su alma, se despertaron con vehemencia, arrasando todo sentimiento positivo. Celos, rencor, amargura… todo aquello recorrió su cuerpo. ¿Cómo era posible que le molestase tanto lo que estaba viendo? Comenzó a respirar con violencia, casi híper ventilando. Aquello que sentía no podía ser… Eileen… se estaba besando con Ted Lupin. Cerró los puños con fuerza, clavándose los dedos en la palma de sus manos.

_**¡Hola a todas/os!**_

_**Hasta aquí un nuevo cap, espero que os guste y no me lancéis muchos crucios por dejarlo ahí. Jejejejeje No tardaré en actualizar…**_

_**Por cierto, lo de Snape durmiéndose por las esquinas tiene una explicación y los que padecemos insomnio lo sabemos. A veces, pasamos unas benditas épocas, donde nuestro sueño es normal… y nuestro Sev ha conseguido superarlo. jejeje**_

_**Un besiño muy fuerte para todos y como siempre, espero vuestros crucios. ^^**_

_**Anita Snape**_


	15. ¡Eileen! ¿Se puede saber qué estás

**Cap 15. ¡Eileen! ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?**

Eileen Snape sintió como su saeta de viento se deslizaba, como a cámara lenta, entre sus dedos. Era como si estos fueran de vulgar trapo, dejándola caer al suelo sin remedio. Todo su cuerpo se había quedado totalmente inmóvil, los músculos no respondían, estaban agarrotados, como si le hubieran lanzado algún hechizo de petrificación. Era como si por unos momentos, se observara a sí misma desde fuera… como si flotara por encima de su cabeza, observándose como una mera espectadora.

-No me importa ella. Me importas tú.

Esas palabras resonaban en su mente una y otra vez, como si hiciera eco dentro de su propia cabeza. Intentando buscarle algún sentido.

Podía sentir los labios suaves, dulces y cálidos del muchacho posados sobre los de ella. Sentía el tímido roce de éstos, en sus propios labios… la respiración del chico, acelerada e intensa golpeando su rostro...

Aún la tenía agarrada fuertemente por la túnica de quidditch, como si temiera que escapara, aferrándose a ella con fuerza.

Ahora comprendía cómo se debía sentir una persona a la que habían lanzado un hechizo confundus… porque así es como se sentía ella. Totalmente confusa y fuera de lugar.

Para nada se había esperado aquello.

Sus ojos seguían aún abiertos, llenos de incredulidad. Podía ver el rostro de Ted tan cerca del suyo, con sus ojos cerrados, concentrado en aquel retraído beso, como jamás habría sospechado encontrarse en la vida… no sabía qué hacer, la había pillado con la guardia baja. Estaba preparada para una discusión, para un duelo de sarcasmos, para una retahíla de insultos, para una contienda dialéctica... Estaba muy enfadada con él y llevaban casi una semana en pie de guerra, al menos por su parte. Había rechazado todos los acercamientos del muchacho con cierta facilidad y estaba preparada para todo, bueno, para casi todo: No para un beso.

Y un beso nada menos que de Teddy Lupin.

* * *

El profesor Neville Longbottom, malhumorado, observó en la lejanía la escena. Podía sentir en su garganta un regusto un tanto amargo, como si los ácidos de su estómago subieran por su esófago hasta degustarlos en su boca. ¿Qué es lo que le ocurría? ¿Por qué esa escena que estaba ocurriendo en sus propias narices lo dañaba tanto? Sólo eran un par de estudiantes besándose. Aquello casi ocurría a diario, entre los fríos muros de aquel milenario castillo. Era normal ver semejantes escenas por los pasillos, ya que estaba repleto de centenares de estudiantes hormonados, los cuales aún no podían controlar bien sus impulsos en cuanto a lances amorosos, pero aquello… le dolía en demasía.

Neville observaba a la chica en cuestión, era nada menos que Eileen Snape, la hija de una de sus mejores amigas y del murciélago de la mazmorra. ¿Qué era lo que realmente le molestaba? El chico que la estaba besando era el hijo de Lupin y Tonks, en definitiva, un buen muchacho. Quizás el mejor candidato en todo el castillo para ella… ¿Entonces por qué sentía esos celos? Sí, había que ser sincero consigo mismo… aquello que le subía por la garganta con sabor a bilis era el sabor amargo de los celos. ¿Por qué los sentía? Y nada menos que por Eileen Snape…

Era absurdo tan solo planteárselo… Él siempre le había tenido mucho cariño a esa chica, quizás más que a otras alumnas por tratarse de la hija de Hermione… ¡Era la hija de su amiga! ¿Qué coño le pasaba a su cabeza? ¿En qué carajo pensaba?

Deberían encerrarle en San Mungo por sólo pensar así de ella… Él celoso… pero no podía evitar sentirlo. No debía temer por llamar las cosas por su nombre… ¿o quizás sí? Él estaba celoso, no podía negar que se sentía así. Si dejaba de hacerlo, quizás es porque estuviera muerto. Aquellas sensaciones eran intensas…

El profesor de pronto volvió a la realidad. Miró de un lado a otro con recelo. ¿Qué pensarían si lo vieran mirando fijamente a unos jovencitos besarse?

Quería largarse de allí.

Echó un último vistazo a Eileen, que había dejado caer su escoba al suelo.

* * *

James Sirius Potter caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos. Sus recuerdos retomaban una y otra vez la tarde anterior, en las tres escobas, intentando recordar hasta el más mínimo detalle… Aquellas miradas por encima de las botellas, aquellas caricias encubiertas… aquel beso furtivo en la entrada al baño… ¿Había sido cierto? ¿O sólo había sido producto de su imaginación? Sintió un vuelco en su estómago… se sentía raro, aquello era muy extraño. Era como si no terminase de convencerse de que todo había sido real, no un producto de una alucinación etílica.

¿Realmente había pasado o se lo había imaginado todo?

Necesitaba hablar con Eileen… a ella se lo había contado siempre todo. Pero sentía vergüenza. No sabía cómo decírselo…

No estaba preparado para contárselo.

-¡Sirius!-le llamaron por su segundo nombre.

James sintió como toda la sangre acudía a sus mejillas al reconocer su voz a sus espaldas. Se volvió lentamente.

-¿Tienes poción de Snape contra la resaca?-preguntó.

El chico asintió nerviosamente con la cabeza, por una extraña razón, era incapaz de decir nada… Simplemente sacó una botellita de poción de la bolsa y se la tendió.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí, señor Potter?- resonó una rotunda voz al final del pasillo.

James hizo una fea mueca con el rostro, como si le hubieran pillado la mano con una puerta… esa voz de ultratumba y siniestra, sólo podía pertenecer al padre de Elle.

* * *

Severus Snape restó con sumo gusto cinco puntos para Hufflepuff y se volvió a su nueva presa lleno de satisfacción: Se trataba de nada menos que el hijo del insoportable Harry Potter.

-¿Qué esconde ahí Señor Potter?- preguntó Severus arrastrando las palabras.

-Nada, señor.

La ceja de Severus se alzó en un gesto sarcástico.

-¿Me podría enseñar, que es "nada" Potter?

James miró con cierto temor al temible profesor de pociones. Conocía de sobra como se las gastaba, así que era mejor no pasarse de listo con él. Además, ya le había dejado ver claramente en clase que lo aborrecía, bajo sus observaciones llenos de desprecio. James no entendía muy bien su actitud, ya que le conocía desde bebé, y era amigo de Eileen desde que tenía uso de razón, siendo millares las tardes que había jugado con ella en su casa… pero desde un tiempo hacia atrás, lo tenía enfilado, como bajo vigilancia…

James le entregó sumiso, la bolsa de cuero negro de Eileen.

Severus Snape cogió con parsimonia lo que aquel niñato le tendía. Le había pillado en plena venta ilegal por los pasillos, cuando estaba totalmente prohibido… seguro que estaba vendiendo las mismas patochadas que vendían en sus tiempos, muchos años atrás, los tíos de James: los gemelos Weasley.

A Severus no le costó ningún esfuerzo reconocer aquella cartera. La abrió con incredulidad y observó que estaba llena de botellitas de pociones. Cogió una y la abrió con cuidado de no derramar su contenido, llevándosela bajo la nariz. Cerró los ojos y aspiró, reconociendo al momento el contenido. Poción para quitar la resaca y muy bien hecha por cierto.

Miró otra vez la bolsa de cuero negra. No podía ser de otra persona, si no de Eileen. Aquella bolsa se la había fabricado él hacía años atrás como regalo… y encima le había puesto el escudo de Gryffindor, estropeándola.

-¿Dónde está Eileen?- preguntó Snape fulminando al muchacho con la mirada.

-Tiene que estar al llegar del entrenamiento de Quidditch, señor.

-Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor Potter, ya sabe que el comercio clandestino de pociones está prohibido…

-Pero profesor Snape, si sólo son…

-¡Se perfectamente lo que son niñato! ¡Fuera de mi vista antes que termine restándole más puntos a su casa!

Snape observó con el ceño fruncido, pero satisfecho, como la molesta y fiel copia de Potter desaparecía al final del pasillo. Se colgó al hombro el asa de la bolsa de Eileen y con paso decidido, salió del castillo en dirección al campo de quidditch.

Estaba muy enfadado… realmente enojado con su hija.

* * *

El profesor Neville Logbottom iba a marcharse de allí cuando el chico se separó de Eileen. El cabello de Ted Lupin cambiaba ridículamente de color, como si fuera incapaz de controlarlo. Pudo ver en el rostro de ella… no había ningún atisbo de expresión. Por un momento, le recordó a esas caras inexpresivas de su padre. Entonces como si le hubiera percibido, sus ojos de color miel se clavaron en él.

Neville no pudo saber cuánto tiempo estuvieron mirándose. Quizás segundos, quizás siglos… Pero le parecieron una eternidad.

Sus ojos parecieron hablarle, como si se sintieran contrariados de encontrarse con los suyos.

Era el momento de largarse de una vez de allí…

Entonces un huracán oscuro pasó a su lado, ondeando tras sí su negra capa.

Snape se dirigía directamente a su hija iracundo, a toda velocidad.

* * *

Eileen sintió como Ted separaba sus labios de ella y la miraba con esos ojos azules. Su pelo cambiaba continuamente de color y en sus labios tenía dibujada una pequeña sonrisa tímida, como si no se creyera que había sido capaz de besarla… a ella, a Eileen Snape. Suavemente abrió sus manos, liberándola, soltando el trozo preso de su ropa.

No sabía qué hacer, ni cómo reaccionar. Aún no había asimilado lo que acababa de pasar. Desvió su mirada para poder poner en orden mejor su cabeza, librándose de aquellos dos vigilantes ojos celestes.

Un sentimiento totalmente inesperado la asaltó. Lo que menos se esperaba era encontrarse con la mirada escrutadora de su profesor de Herbología.

Se sostuvieron la mirada. Como si conversaran sólo con los ojos… pero sin decirse nada. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí el jefe de su casa? ¿Por qué la miraba tan intensamente? ¿Había visto el beso de Ted? Sin saber porqué, Eileen tuvo el absurdo temor, de que el profesor Longbottom lo hubiera presenciado…

-¡Eileen Snape!-El grito la sacó de su trance, la voz de su padre era inconfundible.

Su padre se aproximaba a ella como una locomotora fuera de control… ahora sí que estaba en problemas.

-¡Eileen! ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?

-Papá… yo…-La chica balbuceaba, lo había visto, había visto el beso de Ted. Ahora sí que llegaría su fin, el suyo y el de Ted... sobretodo el de Lupin.

Su padre le puso casi en la cara su bolsa de cuero, aquella que había entregado esa misma mañana a James repleta de pociones para la resaca, y que su padre se la había hecho con sus propias manos como regalo por su primer curso en Hogwarts. Entonces entendió y en su foro interno, suspiró aliviada.

-¿Desde cuándo trapicheas con pociones Eileen? ¿No sabes que vender pociones sin control está prohibido?

-Pero papá…- comenzó a defenderse- era para conseguir un poco de dinero…

-¡Si necesitas algo pídemelo! ¿Acaso te he negado alguna vez dinero? ¡Claro está que no sea para una majadería!

-Era para el examen de aparición…

-¡¿Y por qué carajo no me lo pides?-le gritó- ¡Mi hija comerciando ilegalmente con pociones! ¡Como si fuera una vulgar Weasley!

-¡Pero papá, siempre me has dicho que tengo que ser independiente!

Ted miraba la escena horrorizado. Severus, por primera vez, se percató de su presencia, entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Y usted no tiene nada mejor que hacer? ¡Largo de aquí!

Al muchacho no tuvieron que decírselo dos veces. Aquel hombre le daba cada vez, más pavor. No le extrañaba en absoluto su pasado mortífago…

-Desde luego este chico es tan idiota como el chucho de su padre- dijo Severus sin ningún tipo de reparo al verle marcharse con cierta viveza.

Eileen se agachó y recogió su escoba del suelo. A pesar de la regañina que estaba recibiendo de su padre, suspiraba aliviada. Al menos su padre, no había visto nada… Con el rabillo del ojo dirigió su mirada hacia la dirección donde momentos antes había visto al profesor Longbottom.

Ya no estaba allí.

-¡Pero papá!-volvió a la carga Eileen- ¡No te enfades conmigo! Deberías estar orgulloso de mí… mis pociones son famosas en el colegio.

Snape le tendió aún claramente molesto la cartera, sin dignarse a oír lo que decía su hija.

-Y encima has estropeado la bolsa que te hice poniéndole un escudo de Gryffindor en la solapa… Me cago en Merlín…

-¡Papá!- chilló Eileen.

_**Hola a Todas/os.**_

_**Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí tenéis el nuevo cap. Espero que os guste.**_

_**Este cap me gustaría dedicárselo a mi amiga Lunnaris Alentari, porque sé que le gustará… jejejeje (y sube un cap de tu fic porfiiiii)**_

_**Y por supuesto, un besiño a todas por seguir acompañándome en esta gamberrada.**_

_**Os quiere**_

_**Anita Snape**_

**Mauxii Cullen O'shea: No te avergüences en decir que amas a Neville. Yo lo amo y no me importa decirlo. XD.**


	16. El secreto del profesor Longbottom

**Cap 16. El secreto del profesor Longbottom.**

Eileen Snape se dejó caer pesadamente en el asiento continuo al lado de James, a la vez que le arrebataba de las manos un vaso que contenía zumo de calabaza. El muchacho protestó enérgicamente, pero fue en vano. La chica ya se había bebido de un golpe el contenido del recipiente, sin respirar siquiera. Tenía muchísima sed, la boca le tenía completamente seca… el intenso entrenamiento de quidditch, Ted Remus Lupin con su beso… y su bendito padre, que no podía dejarla tranquila siquiera los domingos. Eileen comenzó a sospechar que ese curso no sería tan divertido como los anteriores… sobretodo con la vigilancia paterna constante que tenía. Sentía los ojos oscuros de su padre clavados constantemente en su nuca, a veces pensaba que se estaba volviendo completamente paranoica.

Era un verdadero fastidio.

Y encima, estaba castigada sin poder ir a Hogsmeade con sus amigos. De sus labios escapó un sonoro suspiro, llamando la atención de su amigo James, que la observaba de reojo mientras se servía un poco de patatas. Había faltado poco, el pelo de un unicornio, para que su padre hubiera pillado a Ted besándola… Y eso sí que hubiera sido atroz.

Sus ojos, moviéndose por un impulso al recordar aquel beso, buscaron a Ted en la mesa. El chico la miraba con descaro mientras jugaba con el contenido de su plato, pero al percatarse que lo estaba observando, se apresuró a disimular, mirando al otro lado del comedor. Su cabello se tornó de repente a un rojo fuego. Eileen frunció el ceño, confundida ante su actitud y sirvió un poco de zumo para ella y James. Al final su padre iba a tener razón cuando afirmaba que ese chico era idiota integral… ¿tenía el valor de besarla por las buenas y ahora siquiera podía mirarla a los ojos?

Recordó los ojos marrones del profesor Longbottom…

Eileen con todo el disimulo del mundo, miró a la mesa de los profesores. La silla del jefe de Gryffindor permanecía vacía. Una sensación extraña la invadió.

Su padre ya había tomado asiento al lado de la directora McGonnagall y de la profesora Graham, que por la cara de hastío de su padre, lo martirizaba con su charla insulsa e incesante. Que se fastidiara, por pesado.

-¿James, tienes planes para esta tarde?- preguntó la chica desviando la mirada a su mejor amigo.

-Había pensado ir a buscar a…- el chico dudó un momento- unos amigos de Hufflepuff. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres hacerme una propuesta… quizás indecente?-dijo haciéndose el interesante.

Eileen le pegó un puñetazo en al brazo, quizás más fuerte de lo que debiera, ya que había salido disparado el tenedor que tenía el chico entre las manos. Sin poderlo evitar, hizo una perfecta parábola, cayendo sobre el plato de sopa de Ann, que estaba sentada frente a ellos, conversando pacíficamente con unas chicas de su curso, salpicando su impecable uniforme de quidditch de comida.

-¡James, Idiota!- gritó la chica, mirándose las manchas de su túnica con hastío.

-¡Ha sido Eileen!- le acusó James.

-¡Encima mentiroso!- le dijo arrojándole el cubierto con desdén.- Dile a Elle si te puede preparar una poción para la inteligencia, pero en tu caso, creo que eso es un imposible…

James recogió ruborizado su cubierto y se volvió molesto a su amiga, que se reía a carcajadas.

-¿Por qué no me has defendido?- le reclamó.

-¿Acaso debería haberlo hecho?- dijo Eileen encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Ves lo que consigues?

-¿Por qué te cabreas tanto?

-¿Vas a comenzar a responderme con preguntas?

-¿Acaso te he hecho yo alguna vez eso?

El chico profirió un gruñido y comenzó a devorar el contenido de su plato con avidez. Elle era imposible… A veces se planteaba el por qué la soportaba.

Eileen comenzó a tocarle la oreja con la yema de un dedo.

-Venga, vaaaa.-susurró melosa- No te rebotes conmigo…

El chico pinchó una patata del plato de su amiga y se la llevó a la boca.

-Ya sabes que no puedo enfadarme contigo… marimacho.

Eileen decidió no entrarle al trapo… por ahora.

-Por cierto, esta tarde no quedes con nadie. Estamos castigados por el profesor Snape.- no pudo evitar decir con cierto retintín eso último.- Dice que si tanto nos gusta las pociones, tiene una tarea para nosotros…

-¡Mierda!

-Exactamente, menuda mierda. Creo que estoy batiendo récords de castigos en un mismo fin de semana.

Potter se rió.

-Menuda pringada…-se burló- ¡Ah! Hablando de pringadas- exclamó el chico como si hubiera olvidado algo, bajando la voz. Elle se inclinó sobre su amigo.- Victoire, Patty y Estrella me pidieron poción anti acné.

Eileen ya había notado al entrar al comedor, que aquel trío de idiotas habían dejado de lucir granos.

-¡Supongo que les dirías que no! – Se miraron intensamente- ¡Por Merlín dime que no les has vendido nada!

-Pues la verdad es que sí…

-¡POTTER!- gritó la chica indignada.

-Les cobré ocho galeones por poción…

Eileen y James se miraron un momento, ambos con una máscara de seriedad cubriendo sus rostros. Explotaron a carcajadas al unísono.

-¡Ese es mi niño! ¡Ocho galeones! ¡Qué pringadas!

-El próximo fin de semana, te traeré del pueblo todas las ranas de chocolate que entren en mi mochila…

* * *

James se escondía detrás de su amiga, al entrar al lúgubre despacho del profesor de pociones. Quizás no era digno de un Gryffindor comportarse así, pero Snape tenía últimamente una fijación por él. La chica entró con una familiaridad un tanto pasmosa. Si él hubiera osado entrar en su despacho sin llamar, con total seguridad, que en aquellos momentos estaría peinándolo a voces. Pero claro, Elle, después de todo era su hija…

-¡Eileen!- Gritó malhumorado Snape- ¿Cuántas veces te tendré que decir que llames a la puerta? Algún día te lanzaré una maldición sin querer…

Eileen torció el gesto, no sabía por qué, pero no le costaba trabajo imaginárselo. Desde que habían llegado a Hogwarts, su padre se había convertido en un cretino.

-¡Pero Papá! –comenzó a quejarse.

-¡Ni Papá, ni escregutos en vinagre! ¡Llamas a la puerta como todo el mundo! ¡Y no me llames Papá delante de otro alumno!

-¡Pero si es James!

-¡Como si es el mismísimo Merlín!

-¿Y cómo te llamo entonces?- preguntó cruzándose malhumorada de brazos.

-¿Profesor Snape, quizás?- dijo en un tono como si fuera tonta.

-¡Pero eso es muy raro!-exclamó.

Snape dejó escapar de sus labios un gruñido, señalando un par de sillas.

-¡Sentaos! ¡Ya!-ordenó abruptamente.

Eileen y James se apresuraron a tomar asiento sin más dilación. El profesor de pociones estaba al borde de acabar con el último ápice de paciencia que le quedaba.

Severus Snape observó a los jóvenes, que le observaban expectantes, uno con cierto temor y desconfianza y la otra con claro fastidio. Si pensaban que les iba a dejar la tarde libre del domingo, para hacer las idioteces que siempre se traían entre manos, la llevaban clara…

-Ya que os gusta tanto preparar pociones, podréis hacer algo de provecho…

Severus abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y comenzó a rebuscar en él. Una sonrisa maliciosa acudió a sus labios al encontrar lo que buscaba. Del cajón extrajo sendos cuchillos de plata y se los tendió a los chicos. Con un movimiento brusco de varita, hizo aparecer un cubo llenos de unos extraños frutos de un color parduzco, la textura por fuera era similar a la de un aguacate, pero por dentro eran blandos, y se deshacían con facilidad. Lo que se usaba en pociones eran sus diminutas semillas, de un color dorado apagado. Así que había que hurgar en la pulpa de la fruta con los dedos para no desperdiciar semilla alguna. La pena es que esa fruta no se podía comer ya que tenía un gusto amargoso y áspero.

Eileen suspiró con verdadero fastidio. Lo que más le apetecía, era estar en la torre Gryffindor tirada en un sofá y comiendo grageas de todos los sabores con James… pero al menos, James estaba con ella.

* * *

El cubo comenzaba a bajar poco a poco de nivel. Eileen y James se hallaban en silencio enfrascados en tan ardua tarea. Elle pensaba en el morro que tenía su padre castigándolos haciendo aquel trabajo, que claramente le correspondía a él hacer. Por lo menos, se había aburrido al rato de criticar cómo hacía las cosas James y se había marchado a sus habitaciones privadas a hablar con su madre.

James y Eileen guardaban el más sepulcral silencio, algo un tanto extraño tratándose de ellos, que allá donde iban solían montar escándalo…

Ambos estaban demasiado ocupados martirizándose con sus propios pensamientos.

James rebuscaba con asco las semillas, impregnándose los dedos con la pulpa de la fruta. No podía evitar sacar la lengua cuando se concentraba en algo, lo que le extrañaba es que Elle no se burlase de él, ya que solía hacerlo cuando lo sorprendía en aquella tesitura. Siempre le había hecho mucha gracia a Eileen ese gesto suyo.

Observó de reojo a su amiga.

Estaba muy pensativa. Él también tenía cosas en las que pensar… el sabor a alcohol de aquel beso de la tarde anterior. Ya estaba totalmente seguro que aquello había ocurrido en la realidad, no lo había soñado, ni imaginado. Aún podía sentir el roce de sus labios sobre los suyos… pero, ¡no podía ser! ¡A él no podían pasarle esas cosas! ¡Era raro! ¡Aquello no iba con él! Si le daba tiempo después del castigo, tenía una charla pendiente con cierta persona de Hufflepuff…

Lo que no sabía es si contárselo a su mejor amiga. Aquel recuerdo le quemaba por dentro como una maldición, quizás hablarlo con su amiga pudiera aliviarle y poner en orden su cabeza, que parecía en aquellos momentos, una jaula de grillos. Aunque nunca hubiera hablado con ella de esas cosas…

James levantó la cabeza hacia su amiga…

-Eileen…

* * *

Si había algo que golpease su mente como un martillo, eran los ojos del profesor Longbottom… Su recuerdo acudía una y otra vez a su cabeza con insistencia. Tampoco sacaba en claro el por qué tanta preocupación, y si era porque el profesor la había visto besarse con Lupin. ¿Qué importaba si así había sido? ¿Qué era lo que realmente le preocupaba?

Por fortuna, su padre no la había descubierto… si sólo hubiera aparecido unos segundos antes, hubiera pillado a Ted besándola.

Pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza al profesor de Herbología. Se sentía extraña, como si en cierta forma, hubiera hecho algo malo o algo así. ¿Qué carajo le pasaba? Como si no tuviera mejores cosas en las que pensar… Ted se había lanzado movido por impulso y la había besado.

Una media sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

En su foro interno, allá en el sitio más secreto de su mente, llevaba deseándolo mucho tiempo… quizás hace más de un año, cuando comenzó a sentir por Ted algo muy especial, aunque él no hubiera nunca demostrado interés por ella más allá de la mera amistad. Sí, lo admitía, le gustaba. Esa simpleza en su forma de ser, ese cuerpo atlético, sus dotes para el mando y era increíblemente guapo… pero no estaba contenta.

Sentía como si hubiera hecho algo horrible. ¿Cómo podía tener semejante sentimientos de culpa? Era como si… traicionara a alguien.

Que absurda era en ocasiones.

El recuerdo del profesor Neville Longbottom y sus profundos ojos marrones acudieron a su mente otra vez…

Quizás debería pedir consejo… contárselo a alguien.

Ese alguien era su mejor amigo: James.

Nunca habían hablado de esas cosas, pero no se imaginaba hablando de esos temas con otra persona que no fuera James. Quizás se burlaría de ella… y con razón.

Levantó la cabeza de la fruta que tenía en sus manos.

-James.- le llamó.

* * *

Los chicos se miraron en silencio con curiosidad. Ambos se habían llamado a la vez.

-Quería contarte una cosa…- dijeron los dos a la vez.

-¡Tú primero!- comentaron al unísono y comenzaron a reír.

Eileen empezó a arrepentirse de su decisión de comentarle lo de Lupin…

Pero a James le invadía el mismo sentimiento, ya no sabía si contarle a su amiga lo que le había ocurrido en las tres escobas.

-Tu primero James.- le cedió la palabra amablemente Eileen.

-¿Vamos a dejar el comercio de pociones?-preguntó el muchacho- Quizás deberíamos…

-¿Estás demente? Ni de coña. Nosotros a lo nuestro…

Un silencio volvió a inundar la habitación.

-Eileen… ¿Qué era lo que querías contarme?

-El primer partido, jugamos contra Slytherin.

-¡Genial!-exclamó James- Tenemos que aplastar a esas serpientes engreídas de Slytherin…

-¡POTTER!

El chico dio un respingo en la silla. No se había percatado que el temible profesor de pociones, acababa de entrar al despacho a sus espaldas… lo suyo era mala suerte. Seguro que alguien lo había gafado.

* * *

El profesor Neville Longbottom se había encerrado en el interior de su apacible invernadero. No había querido siquiera, acudir a almorzar al castillo. El enorme apetito que sentía al salir de su despacho le había abandonado. No tenía hambre, ni ganas de sentir gente a su alrededor.

Quería estar solo.

Ahora entendía en cierta forma porqué Snape le encantaba estar encerrado en el interior de su mazmorra.

Estaba amargado.

Tenía que poner orden en su cabeza. Que era un hervidero de demencias. Porque eso es lo que le ocurría, estaba demente…

¿Qué sentía por Eileen?

* * *

Los días de la semana transcurrieron con cierta normalidad. Eileen esperaba un nuevo movimiento por parte de Ted, pero fue en vano. El chico hacía como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos, como si esperase que fuera ella la que acudiera a él y comentara lo ocurrido al salir del entrenamiento del domingo. Pues podía irse con viento fresco si pensaba que iría a buscarle como todas esas babosas que pululaban a su alrededor. Ya podía meterse su suficiencia por donde le cupiese… Ella no era las esas chicas idiotas que le solían ir detrás. Así que era mejor que esperase sentado.

Su cabeza ya era un cajón desastre como para incluir más tonterías… Debía concentrarse en el partido de Quidditch, si no quería soportar las burlas de las serpientes… incluido su padre, que llevaba toda la semana picándola y burlándose cada vez que la veía vestida con su uniforme de Quidditch… entrenaba todas las tardes. Así mantenía su cabeza ocupada.

Nada como volar a toda velocidad en su saeta de viento para poner en orden sus pensamientos.

Aunque James sí que estaba raro, se comportaba de una manera extraña… era como si ocultase algo. Pero eso era imposible… ¿Qué secretos podía tener el básico de su amigo que ella no supiese?

Pero lo que más le preocupaba era el profesor Longbottom. Había notado un cambio de actitud en él. Estaba huraño y de mal humor… algo casi imposible imaginar en su persona. Siempre tan amable, tan correcto…

La semana pasó así… con tranquilidad, sin incidentes. Nada que ver, con su movida primera semana de clases. Lo único destacable es que había vuelto a recuperar de compañero a Lupin, por mucho que le disgustase a la pelirroja. Aunque no habían hablado del beso…

Caminó con rapidez dirección a los invernaderos, ya que no quería llegar tarde a su cita con el profesor Longbottom. Casi no había tenido tiempo de pensar en su "compromiso" con él y las posibilidades de lo que guardaba allí el profesor, pero pronto lo descubriría.

En realidad la mataba la curiosidad.

El profesor ya la estaba aguardándola en el invernadero, con el rostro serio.

-¡Buenas tardes profesor!- saludó la chica con buen humor.

-Buenas tardes Snape.-respondió un tanto seco el profesor.

_¿Snape? ¿Desde cuándo la llamaba por su apellido si no era para regañarla? ¿Y desde cuando la trataba con esa frialdad? _

Eileen siguió a su profesor por el interior de los invernaderos. Ante la ignorancia a lo que se presentaba, se había traído el equipo de protección de Herbología, cosa que le había hecho cierta gracia a Neville.

Neville se paró frente al hechizo protector y se volvió a Eileen.

-No estás obligada a venir… quizás te apetezca hacer otra cosa. Quizás estar con tus amigos…

-¡Profesor! Si acepté venir es porque me apetecía hacerlo…

Neville se encogió de hombros.

-Sólo quería que lo supieras.

Se dirigió al hechizo que ocultaba a su secreto y no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco. Aquel hechizo de abría con una palabra secreta, y ahora que tenía que pronunciarla en voz alta en presencia de su alumna, y no podía evitar sentirse un tanto avergonzado.

-Luna.- susurró el profesor de Herbología.

Eileen frunció el ceño. Ese era el nombre de la tarada amiga de su madre, aquella que tanto estaba haciendo sufrir a su profesor.

El hechizo dejó un hueco sin cubrir, a modo de puerta. Neville le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza que entrase al interior.

-No temas, no hay dentro ninguna criatura de Hagrid.

Eileen no pudo evitar de sonreír, Neville le devolvió una tímida sonrisa.

Eileen entró con cuidado al interior del hechizo, poniendo mucha atención donde ponía los pies.

Lo que vio allí la dejó con la boca abierta.

Ante sus ojos, se extendía una explanada de tierra del tamaño de un campo de tenis. Era un magnífico jardín lleno de flores de colores y de plantas que no conocía. Lo que ocultaba el profesor con tanto celo, era un jardín muggle…

**_Hola a todos/as_**

**_Hasta aquí un nuevo cap, no sé si era lo que esperabais, pero ahí tenéis por fin el secreto de Neville. Espero que no me lancéis muchos Crucios, jjejejejeje_**

**_LylaSnape, este cap va por ti. Calaste a Neville a la primera y supiste lo que escondía. ^^ Por merlín, cómo me gusta tu avatar… XD_**

**_Bueno, un besiño a todas. Sois geniales. Yo he decidido actualizar tan temprano porque hoy comienzan mis vacas y para celebrarlo, me voy a arrasar la ciudad. Muajajajaja._**

**_Os quiero. Muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta gamberrada. Y perdonad mi retraso en contestar los comentarios, pero al fin tendré un poco más de tiempo. Esta semana los contestaré todos._**

**_AnitaSnape_**


	17. En el jardín de Luna

**Cap 17. En el Jardín de "Luna"**

Eileen Snape se volvió bruscamente hacia su profesor, que entraba por el hueco que había dejado abierto el hechizo, cerrándose a sus espaldas. No podía disimular su sorpresa… por mucho que se exprimió la cabeza pensando qué podría esconder allí su profesor, jamás se le había pasado por la mente algo así…

Aquel era un bonito y mimado jardín.

-¡Profesor! ¡Qué hermoso jardín!- exclamó entusiasmada mientras entrelazaba los dedos dando una suave palmada.

Sintió como la sangre acudía escandalosamente a sus mejillas. ¿Había sido su impresión o ella acababa de pronunciar semejante cursilería? Si su padre la hubiera escuchado, seguro que hubiera levantado sarcásticamente una de sus cejas y James se estaría riendo de ella hasta que acabase el curso.

El jefe de la casa Gryffindor dejó asomar a las comisuras de sus labios, una leve sonrisa.

-Yo también creo que es bonito…- dijo Longbottom parándose a su lado.

Eileen escrutó con la mirada la superficie de aquel magnífico lugar. Ahora lo veía claro. ¿Cómo no lo había sospechado antes? Esa sencillez, esa pasión por las pequeñas cosas… la belleza que escondía un pequeño jardín de hermosas plantas, sólo podía apreciarlo alguien como su profesor de Herbología. Sólo alguien sencillo, sensible y bondadoso como el jefe de la casa Gryffindor podría ocultar un secreto así. Recordó la contraseña que dejaba paso a través del hechizo protector. No pudo evitar sentir una pizca de celos y rabia al pensar en ello. Quizás un poco absurdos por su parte, pero no podía evitarlo. La amiga de su madre jamás se enteraría de la suerte que tenía al tener a semejante hombre rendido a sus pies, tan enamorado, que había puesto su nombre a un jardín… a su jardín secreto y que ella nunca lo sabría. ¿Qué más cosas ocultaba el profesor Longbottom? Sin percatarse mucho de lo que hacía y ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos, estaba mirando fijamente a su profesor, clavándole sus ojos color miel.

Neville se sintió observado con atención, sorprendiendo a Eileen. No pudo evitar sentirse un tanto incómodo bajo aquella mirada fija e intensa que le estaba dedicando la chica.

Se aclaró con suavidad la garganta y se adelantó unos pasos, rompiendo el contacto visual con Eileen. Se estaba comportando de una forma un tanto ridícula, pero no podía evitarlo, no estaba bien… No quería perderse en esos pensamientos delirantes que le torturaban hacía días, no quería hacerlo… no debía hacerlo. Desde que la había visto besarse con Ted Lupin, había experimentado en él unos sentimientos cambiantes hacia ella… como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo, como si hubiera despertado de un sueño aturdidor. Era ridículo y una locura, pero ya estaba totalmente seguro que sentía algo especial por esa chica aparte del cariño que siempre le había procesado, aunque no estuviera muy seguro del qué.

O al menos, no quería ponerle nombre aún.

Eileen Snape había irrumpido en su mente como una obsesión enfermiza… eso es lo que le ocurría. Estaba enfermo, gravemente enfermo. Sus sentimientos estaban confundidos, había dentro de su cabeza algo que no marchaba bien. Ella era su alumna, una de sus favoritas, sí, pero su alumna. Y encima, hija de Hermione, una de sus amigas de la infancia, con la que aún conservaba estrechos lazos de amistad. Había visto a Eileen de Bebé… la había acunado en sus brazos cuando sólo era una tierna infante, la había visto crecer… Y además era hija de unos de los hombres que más había detestado en su vida, e incluso muchos de sus gestos, le recordaban irremediablemente a él.

Era malvado sentir lo que sentía por ella… aquello no podía ser sano, ni bueno.

Era perverso.

* * *

-Profesor… ¿Se encuentra bien?- Eileen posó suavemente su mano en el hombro del profesor, que dio un respingo al notar su calidez.

Longbottom apretó su mano con suavidad y le dedicó una triste sonrisa.

-Perdona…

Eileen deslizó su mano por el brazo del profesor y se adentró con alegría al jardín, dando pequeños saltitos. Estaba muy contenta de estar allí, no podía evitarlo.

Había rosas de un rojo sangre intenso, tulipanes amarillos, un jazmín de unas dimensiones exageradas y muchas otras plantas que no conocía su nombre, pero no por ello, dejaban de ser hermosas. El aroma que desprendía aquella colección de plantas era embriagador. Eileen se inclinó sobre una gran mata que contenía unas pequeñas flores blancas, con un botón amarillo en el centro, como las primeras luces de la mañana. Cerró los ojos y aspiró su aroma. Olían muy bien. Cuando se incorporó el profesor ya estaba a su lado.

-Son margaritas.-dijo acariciando con un dedo los pétalos de la misma flor que unos momentos antes había olido Eileen.

-Huelen muy bien.- Dijo Eileen con una sonrisa.

-Ven.

El profesor la tomó con suavidad del brazo y se la llevó ante unas extrañas flores alargadas, parecía el capullo que hacía la oruga antes de convertirse en mariposa, de un color lila intenso. Neville pasó sus dedos por la extraña flor y se la llevó bajo la nariz. Sonriendo levemente, le indicó con la cabeza que le imitara. Eileen copió los movimientos del profesor.

-Mmmm… ¿Qué es, profesor?

-Lavanda.- dijo con una sonrisa y se la llevó cogida de la mano para enseñarla la siguiente planta…

* * *

_**Aquel mismo día, por la mañana…**_

Patty, Estrella y Victoire seguían con extrañeza al temible profesor de pociones. Su oscura capa ondeaba tras sí, dándole el aspecto de ferocidad. Aquella mañana habían acudido para cumplir su castigo con el murciélago de la mazmorra, con cierto temor. Aún perduraban en su mente el recuerdo, con verdadera irritación, de su castigo del sábado anterior.

Pasaron cerca del campo de quidditch. Victoire levantó la mirada y vio a lo lejos a su querido Lupin, parando sin problemas los lanzamientos a meta de las cazadoras de su propio equipo. No pudo evitar suspirar. Entonces la vio… a esa marimacho, a esa idiota de Snape, volando a toda velocidad por el campo, haciendo peligrosas cabriolas con su mugrienta escoba. Sintió envidia. Ella se presentó a la selección del equipo como cazadora, pero Lupin la eliminó enseguida. No era buena voladora y el Quidditch le importaba lo mismo que los derechos de los elfos domésticos, pero había querido entrar sólo para tener algo en común con él, para pasar tiempo a su lado…

Llegaron al pie del bosque prohibido, allí estaba Hagrid, el semi-gigante y profesor del cuidado de criaturas mágicas, asignatura que casi todos los alumnos del castillo estaban deseando desvincularse, apoyado plácidamente en un voluminoso tronco de árbol, mientras se entretenía mirándose las uñas. El semi-gigante dio un respingo al ver al siniestro profesor de pociones a su lado.

Snape y Hagrid se saludaron cortésmente, e indicaron a las muchachas que les siguieran a través del bosque prohibido. Las chicas se miraron con cierto temor… La combinación de esos dos profesores podía ser un tanto explosiva y si involucrabas en la ecuación el bosque, el resultado podría estallar bajo sus narices.

Victoire recordó con ira que Eileen había tenido su castigo con el profesor Longbottom y por lo que había oído, no había sido del otro mundo. Esa marimacho tenía suerte… aunque también había llegado a sus oídos que Snape había castigado a su hija y a James por vender pociones. Una sonrisa maliciosa acudió a sus labios. Que se jodieran, aún le dolía en el bolsillo los ocho galeones que había pagado por una poción anti-acné.

Snape se volvió con brusquedad a las Gryffindors.

-Si habéis aprendido algo estos años en Hogwarts, sabréis que el pelo de crin de unicornio, es un bien muy preciado para hacer pociones, muy raro de encontrar ya que la población de unicornios es escasa… Por eso no se les puede molestar. Pero afortunadamente, han cogido el gusto de rascarse en estas curiosas plantas.- Severus señaló una maraña de ramajes con enormes pinchos, que se extendía en un claro del bosque- Recogeréis todas las crines que veáis… y cuando terminéis, recogeréis un poco de "abono" de unicornio para el vivero del profesor Longbottom.

Snape con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer tres cubos y se alejó con el semi-gigante de las chicas, mientras Hagrid le comentaba entusiasmado algo sobre las acromántulas, y Snape fingía interés.

Más tarde, las chicas se percataron que el profesor de pociones había olvidado hacer aparecer palas para poder recoger el abono… Y tenían miedo de usar sus varitas.

* * *

Eileen se rascó la frente y siguió podando el inmenso jazmín que reptaba por la pared de aquel encantamiento, ayudada con unas pequeñas tijeras de podar. El profesor se encontraba agachado poniendo un poco de abono en algunas plantas. Eileen se concentró en su trabajo. Era divertido cuidar del jardín. Era muy relajante el trabajo, gracias a la tranquilidad, la paz que se respiraba allí, en el jardín de "Luna". Además la temperatura estaba regulada por un hechizo y era agradable, no hacía para nada frío.

Y sin vergüenza alguna, movida por uno de sus arrebatos, comenzó a cantar.

* * *

Neville levantó incrédulo la cabeza de su tarea. ¿Esos berridos que estaba dando Eileen era un vago intento de canto? No pudo evitar sonreír y observarla, como podaba con alegría su jazmín, mientras se balanceaba graciosamente llevando el "ritmo" de la canción. No conocía la canción, pero sabía con seguridad que no estaba en el "tono"…

-¡Y ahora estaaaaás en la lista! –Berreó- De promesas a olvidar… todo arde, si le aplicas la chispa adecuadaaaaaaaa.

Tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no reír… no se burlaba de ella precisamente, simplemente le parecía tan encantador… Solo a alguien como Longbottom podían parecerle encantadores semejantes ladridos.

La chica terminó su tarea y la miró satisfecha. Se volvió para buscar al profesor Longbottom, que estaba inclinado sobre una extraña mata verde, con ramas cargadas de pequeñas hojas con forma de corazón, de las que salían unas minúsculas flores blanquecinas. La chica se acercó y se agachó a su lado.

-Bonita canción, Snape…-no pudo evitar decirle Neville.

-Es de un grupo muggle que odia mi padre. Profesor… ¿Por qué me llama ahora por mi apellido, cuando nunca lo había hecho?

Neville se encaró con ella.

-Porque ya no eres una niña.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver para que me llame Eileen?

Neville bajó la vista a lo que hacían sus manos. Decidió correr un tupido velo.

-¿Qué tal los entrenamientos de Quidditch…Eileen?

-¡Genial! ¡Le daremos una patada en el culo a esos asquerosos de Slytherin!- chilló dando un puñetazo en al aire.

-¡Eileen! ¡Ese lenguaje!- la reprendió Longbottom escandalizado.

-¡Vamos profesor! ¡No me sea hipócrita! ¡Seguro que lo piensa, pero no quiere decirlo!

-No hay que ser tan competitivo… ni tan violento. Es un partido entre las casas del colegio…

Eileen entrecerró los ojos.

-Vamos profesor, no me creo que no quiera que machaquemos a esas serpientes y sobretodo cerrarle la boca a el jefe de su casa…

Neville comenzó a reír y la amenazó con la pequeña pala que tenia entre las manos.

-Me has pillado… como perdáis, te juro que os castigaré a todos una semana sin salir de la sala de estudios.

-¡Pero profesor eso es injusto! No "había que ser tan competitivo, ni violento"- dijo con cierto tono de ironía.

-Y además,- amenazó divertido Neville- buscaré la manera que sea tu padre el que os vigile. Seguro que estará encantado de vigilar al equipo perdedor de Gryffindor…

-¡Eso no, por los mocos de Merlín! ¡Prefiero cuidar los escregutos de cola explosiva de Hagrid!

Y ambos estallaron a carcajadas.

Neville abandonó la pala en el interior del cubo, que ya estaba vacío de abono. Aún no salía de su asombro, cuando el profesor Snape le envió a través de un amable elfo doméstico, tres cubos repletos de abono de unicornio. Él mismo se había adentrado numerosas veces en el bosque prohibido para recoger un poco, ya que era mano de santo con sus plantas.

-¿Qué es esa planta profesor?- pregunto Eileen señalando la planta en la que trabajaba Neville.

-¿De verdad que no sabes lo que es?

Eileen negó con la cabeza. El profesor sonrió enseñando sus impecables dientes blancos y con suavidad, levantó una de las pequeñas ramitas con hojas de color verde oscuro. Eileen se inclinó un poco más, para poder ver mejor lo que le enseñaba su profesor de Herbología, acercando su rostro al de él, que le señalaba un pequeño fruto de color rojo.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! – Exclamó Eileen con sorpresa-¡Una fresa!

-¿Quieres probarla? Es la primera que tiene desde que la planté.

Eileen clavó su mirada en los ojos marrones de su profesor.

-¿En serio?

-¡Claro!

Eileen se quitó con avidez los guantes de trabajo y arrancó con suavidad el fruto. Con una gran sonrisa, se llevó la fresa a la boca, dándole un pequeño mordisco comiéndose la mitad. Cerró los ojos, para saborear mejor su gusto dulce, que se deshacía sobre las papilas de su lengua.

-¡Por Merlín! ¡Está delicioso!

-Me alegro…- sonrió Neville.

-¡Tiene que probarla!

Eileen tendió la fresa mordida a su profesor con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

-Cómetela tú…-declinó la invitación Longbottom.

-¡Es la primera que tiene la mata! ¡Tiene que probarla!

Y sin plantearse mucho lo que hacía, olvidándose que aquel que tenía a su lado no era James Sirius Potter, comenzó a forcejear en broma con el profesor, que se resistía a comerse la fresa entre risas, divertido, jugando con ella cómo cuando sólo era una niña. Al final sucumbió a los deseos de la chica y acercó sus labios a la fresa que le tendía Eileen, esta, se la introduzco en su boca, quizás más de la cuenta, porque cuando Neville cerró los labios, dejó apresado dentro dos de los dedos larguiruchos de Eileen.

Se quedaron mirándose intensamente por un momento… los dedos de Eileen seguían dentro de su boca.

Las mejillas de ambos tornaron al mismo color del fruto que acababan de degustar.

Con suavidad y muy despacio, la chica deslizó sus dedos al exterior de sus labios, posándose sobre ellos un instante.

-Sí que estaba delicioso…-casi susurró el profesor.

Se aguantaron la mirada por un instante. Entonces Eileen recogió los guantes del suelo y se levantó. Podía sentir como sus mejillas ardían…

Aquello era muy confuso.

-Eileen… si quieres, no tienes que venir más. No quiero que te tomes esto como una obligación o un castigo…

-El sábado que viene me tendrá aquí… sin falta.

* * *

James Sirius Potter buscaba con verdadero ahínco a su amiga Eileen por todos los jodidos pasillos de aquel castillo. Le había traído del pueblo numerosas golosinas y algún que otro artículo de Zonko y estaba deseando compartirlo con ella. Se había sentido culpable por dejarla todo el día sola…

-Sirius…-le llamaron a sus espaldas.

Sólo una persona en todo el castillo le llamaba así. Se paró en seco en mitad de la galería, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar.

-¿Por qué llevas toda la semana esquivándome? Me haces daño con tu actitud…

James cerró con fuerza sus puños y se volvió abruptamente sobre sus talones, decidido a enfrentarse a aquellos preciosos ojos.

_**Hola a todos/as.**_

_**Hasta aquí un nuevo cap. Este ha sido un poco aburrido, pero el próximo será mas movidito... ¡Slytherin vs Gryffindor! ¡Por fin veremos a Elle montada en su escobita y su padre temiendo por la seguridad de su cachorro! (padres, jejejejeje)**_

_**La canción que ladra Eileen pertenece a los Héroes del Silencio. (Sí Patty-Sly, soy una pesada y una cansina jejeje)**_

_**Mañana me espera un largo viaje en tren en la línea del "arco" Siempre que monto, blasfemo en todos los idiomas y afirmo que nunca más… es que está visto que no se puede hablar.**_

_**Espero que os haya gustado y como siempre, un besiño y espero vuestros despiadados crucios. Jajajaja**_

_**Os quiero mucho, mis chicas-Snape. Y si, ¡SNAPE ES EL AMOOOOOOOO! mujajajajaja**_

_**Anitasnape**_


	18. El orgullo es el orgullo

**Cap 18. El orgullo es el orgullo.**

Eileen Snape salió del invernadero envuelta en un mar de sentimientos confusos. La compañía del profesor Longbottom le gustaba, su proximidad la llenaba de paz y la confortaba enormemente, eso ya no era un secreto… pero en el trasfondo de todo aquello, en el fondo de todo su ser, un nuevo sentimiento había nacido en su interior, que golpeaba con violencia para subir a flote hasta invadir toda su mente. Como una pequeña semilla haciéndose paso a través de la tierra para poder salir a la superficie. Pero aún no tenía muy claro de qué se trataba... Por desgracia, los sentimientos eran algo, que no podían catalogarse como el jardín de su profesor.

El sabor dulce de la fresa aún podía percibirlo con claridad en todos los recovecos de su boca.

Sacudió su cabeza con vehemencia de un lado a otro. Tenía muchas cosas importantes en las que pensar, como el partido de Quidditch, contra la casa en la que su padre era jefe y en Ted Remus Lupin. Llevaba días comiéndose la cabeza con aquel beso, ofendida tras la indiferencia que había demostrado él a lo largo de los días. Quizás el chico fuera tímido, pero conocía su pasado amoroso de sobras, uno de los más extensos del colegio y de los que más conquistas había cosechado, así que no dejaba de corroerla ese sentimiento de rabia que sentía. Si el idiota de Teddy pensaba que ella iría detrás como ese ejército de babosas como Victoire… la llevaba clara.

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos, que no se percató en James, que estaba a escasos metros de ella. El chico la llamó a gritos, ofendido por sentirse ignorado. Se acercó dando grandes zancadas y saludó. El chico estaba en compañía de algunos Hufflepuff amigos suyos, gozando del cobijo que les brindaba la sombra de un gran árbol. Reconoció a Mariam, a Lien y a otras chicas más de su curso, que le caían muy bien. Tomó asiento al lado de su amigo y sonrió, saludando a todos los presentes. Todos habían callado a su llegada, cosa que la incomodaba un poco, desde que su padre impartía las clases de pociones en el colegio, había notado un cierto recelo en cuanto a su presencia. Era estúpido que la gente cambiase su actitud con ella, ya que llevaba seis años estudiando entre los muros de aquel castillo, casi todos conocían como se las gastaba, aunque después de conocer cómo era su padre de docente, no le extrañaba en absoluto. Quizás ella hiciese lo mismo si estuviera en su lugar.

-¡Hola Eileen!- la saludó primero Marian, una chica cazadora del equipo de Hufflepuff- ¿Estás nerviosa por el partido contra Slytherin?

-¿Yo? ¡Lo que estoy es ansiosa por devolverle a ese bruto de Jeremy el tirón de trenzas del año pasado! ¡Se va a enterar ese mentecato!

-¡Duro con ellos Elle! Ciérrales esa bocaza llena de veneno que tienen…

El chico que había dicho esto último se trataba de Andy, comentarista habitual en los partidos de quidditch.

-Se van a comer esto.- James enseñó el puño dejando alzado sólo su dedo corazón.

El coro rió la gracia de James. El equipo de Slytherin era despreciado en todo el colegio por su juego sucio y antideportivo. Solían hacer trampas cuando podían y lo que más irritaba a Eileen, es que no contaban con ninguna chica en el equipo. El capitán de Slytherin era un bruto misógino, con ideales absurdos y arcaicos. Aún quedaban en el mundo mágico personas que creían en la pureza de la sangre y en demás absurdeces.

Eileen observó la mochila de James, que descansaba a los pies del muchacho.

-¿Has traído golosinas del pueblo?- preguntó señalándola con un dedo.

El chico afirmó con la cabeza.

-Pues sácalas, estamos en buena compañía para comérnoslas…

* * *

Eileen se llevó a la boca una pequeña gragea de todos los sabores con recelo, una vez tuvo la mala suerte de tocarle una con sabor a mocos, que tuvo que escupirla en a chimenea de la sala común de la arcada que le entró por el asco. Eso sí, a James casi le da un colapso por la risa.

De todos los sabores que podrían haberle tocado en el interior de esa caja, tenía que haberle tocado precisamente ese. El sabor a fresa se expandió en su boca, al igual que el recuerdo del profesor en su mente.

* * *

Severus Snape se sentó en las gradas con cierto temor. No podía evitarlo, su hija, su pequeña, jugaría en ese partido. Sabía que jugaba en el equipo de quidditch desde segundo curso, también había oído miles de veces hablar de la habilidad de Eileen en el terreno de juego, pero en su foro interno, en su preocupación como padre, no podía evitar sentir una inmensa preocupación.

Y una cosa era saberlo y otra verlo con tus propios ojos.

A su lado se sentó la directora McGonnagall, que lo saludó con un sutil movimiento de cabeza. Él contestó con un simple gruñido, al percatarse que la profesora Graham tomó asiento a su otro lado. Lo que menos le apetecía en esos momentos era escuchar el insufrible parloteo incesante de aquella mujer. Longbottom tomó asiento justo detrás de él, seguido de una misteriosa mujer que se cubría la cabeza con una capucha, que pareció poner de mal humor a la profesora de transformaciones. Severus sonrió maliciosamente, al menos el idiota de Neville había conseguido engañar a una incauta, y por fin había conseguido tener novia, que quizás, quisiera ayudarle con su pérdida de virginidad. Porque dudaba claramente que alguna chica se quisiera acercar a aquel imbécil, al menos que anduviera desesperada. Y si no quería quitarse la capucha, seguro que era un trol.

Se volvió con un movimiento brusco.

-Buena suerte, Longbottom.

El profesor dio un respingo, claramente no se esperaba que le dirigiese la palabra. Dudó un momento, como si esperase que aquella simple frase pudiera conllevar malas intenciones.

-Buena suerte, Snape.

-No la necesitamos, se la dejo toda a Gryffindor.

El profesor de Herbología frunció el ceño levemente, Snape le dedicó una sonrisa de suficiencia antes de volverse para mirar el campo de juego, que era mucho más interesante que la cara de idiota de Longbottom. Los equipos estaban haciendo su entrada al terreno de juego, y sus ojos buscaron el objeto de su preocupación. Eileen entró en el campo cargando con una mano su saeta de viento y vestida con su túnica de quidditch, de los colores de su casa. En su espalda, lucía en letras doradas su propio apellido. No pudo evitar sonreír de orgullo, que crecía paralelamente al temor por la seguridad de su hija.

* * *

Eileen entró en el campo de quidditch aferrándose con fuerza al palo de su escoba. Llevaba días que deseaba, que soñaba con que llegase ese momento: jugar el partido contra Slytherin. Como siempre antes de comenzar, podía sentir los nervios que crecían incesantes en la boca del estómago, todo aquello se disipaba en cuanto estuviera montada en su escoba y buscando la snitch.

-¡Os vamos a machacar!- dijo precisamente el buscador de Slytherin, Jeremy, el que tanta tirria le tenía Eileen.

-¡Se te va la fuerza por la boca! Empléala en buscar la snitch…-le contestó.

-Después del partido no serás tan chula Snape…

-Ya veremos si no te tienes que tragar tus palabras…

Eileen dio una patada en el suelo, sintiendo como se elevaba por los aires con rapidez. Todos se pusieron a sus puestos, Andy, el chico de Hufflepuff empezó a comentar el partido que estaba a punto de comenzar, Teddy se puso delante de los aros dispuesto a defenderlos como el león que era…

La profesora Hooch pitó y el partido dio comienzo, poniendo las cuatro bolas en juego, liberándolas. Eileen pudo ver como la pequeña snitch, una diminuta pelota alada de un color dorado intenso, desaparecía de su vista, perdiéndose en el terreno de juego.

Comenzó a ganar altura, desde aquella distancia podía vigilar mejor lo que ocurría en el terreno de juego. Dio varias vueltas al campo escrutando con la mirada todos los rincones del campo, con todos los sentidos en encontrar la pequeña snitch dorada. No había ni rastro de ella. Ann había conseguido marcar el primer tanto para Gryffindor, así que el marcador comenzaba a favor de los leones. Jeremy, siguiendo su táctica de siempre, la vigilaba de cerca, casi siempre ella conseguía visualizar la pequeña pelota antes que él, así que se dedicaba a seguirla a todas partes, como si fuera su jodida sombra.

Esquivó una bludger perdida con un grácil quiebro, que casi tira de la escoba al idiota del buscador de Slytherin.

-¡Otros diez puntos para Gryffindor! ¿Qué habéis comido esta mañana chicos?- gritó Andy por su megáfono mágico.

Habían empezado con buen pie, así que sería perfecto encontrar la snitch mientras estuvieran en ventaja, antes que éstos comenzaran con sus malas tretas y a repartir codazos a la desesperada.

Bajó la vista y se encontró de lleno con los ojos oscuros de su padre, que no la perdían de vista, por su cara, se diría que estaba profundamente preocupado. Claro, su padre jamás la había visto de jugar, la había intentado miles de veces convencer para que abandonara ese deporte… pero ni de coña dejaba de jugar al quidditch. Sus ojos le llevaron a los asientos que ocupaban detrás de su padre. ¿Quién era esa misteriosa mujer que acompañaba al profesor Longbottom? ¿Es posible que el profesor hubiera conocido a alguien? ¿Era… su novia?

Sintió como si le pellizcaran en el estómago, sintiendo un sabor amargo subiéndole a la boca. Aquella visión la bloqueaba, una oleada de sentimientos confusos vinieron intermitentes. Odiaba a esa mujer, sólo porque estaba sentado al lado suyo. ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué no se descubría la cara? ¿Qué relación tenía con el profesor?

Entonces una gran figura se puso delante, con la contundencia de un muro, empujándola hacia atrás con vehemencia y golpeó con fuerza una bludger. Mike se volvió hacia Eileen un tanto preocupado.

-¡Eileen! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué haces ahí como un pasmarote? ¡Muévete!

Eileen se despertó como de un aletargado sueño. Por un momento, había perdido la concentración en el partido, preocupada de lo que ocurría allí abajo en las gradas de los profesores y eso podría haber sido fatal ya que podrían haberla tirado de la escoba o mucho peor, que Jeremy se le adelantase. Se regañó a sí misma por desconcentrarse en mitad de un partido y volvió a volar en círculos, esquivando a jugadores y bolas.

-¡Snape vuelve a la vida! ¡Por un momento pensamos que le había dado un telele montada en la escoba!- gritó Andy.

* * *

Severus Snape gruñó malhumorado y se volvió a sentar en su asiento. La mano de Minerva le había agarrado con firmeza por la muñeca, impidiéndole maldecir aquella infernal bola que había estado a punto de golpear a su hija, que se había quedado parada como presa de un hechizo confundus.

-Severus, no puedes intervenir en el partido, y lo sabes.- dijo Minerva mientras le observaba inquisidora a través de sus gafas rectangulares.

Severus se guardó de mala gana la varita y se cruzó los brazos malhumorado. La última vez que recordaba haberlo pasado tan mal, fue la noche que murió Voldemort. Prefería recibir una sesión de crucios antes de sufrir por la suerte de su hija. Se quitó el pelo de la cara y sus ojos fueron a parar a la grada Slytherin, donde dos chicas de primero le miraban fijamente apoyadas sobre sus manos. ¿Tendría algo en la cara?

* * *

-¡Gryffindor 50- Slytherin 20!- chilló lleno de emoción el comentarista, claramente partidario de los leones. Andy solía narrar los partidos efusivamente, derrochando pasión, algunas veces la directora McGonnagall le había llamado la atención por utilizar palabras soeces y mal sonantes.

Estaban en clara ventaja, pero Slytherin aún podía ganar el partido si conseguían atrapar la snitch. Así que descendió un poco el vuelo para seguir acechando la esperada aparición de la pequeña pelotita alada, evitando a toda costa desviar la mirada a la grada de los profesores, no podía permitirse el lujo de volver a perder la concentración de aquella forma, aunque por dentro sintiese unas inmensas ganas de conocer la identidad de aquella misteriosa mujer, que estaba con él.

Entonces la vio, al lado de un aro de la meta de Slytherin. Sin dudarlo un momento se lanzó a todo escape a la persecución de la pequeña pelota dorada, seguida del buscador de Slytherin, que se había percatado por sus rápidos y bruscos movimientos, que había visto la snitch. La pelota con una velocidad pasmosa, se puso en el centro del campo. Eileen se hizo paso esquivando con avidez otros jugadores que se cruzaban en su camino. Jeremy se puso a su lado e intentó adelantarla en vano e incluso le dio un par de codazos a la desesperada, estiró el brazo para coger la bola, cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarla, sintió un fuerte dolor en la mandíbula. Un sabor metálico le inundó la boca y sintió como un líquido de un color escandaloso salía a borbotones de su labio. Era sangre.

-¡Anderson hijo de puta!-gritó Andy a través de su altavoz mágico- ¡El buscador de Slytherin ha golpeado con el puño en la cara a Snape! ¡Por Merlín! ¡Si veo la sangre salirle por la boca! ¡Cabrón! ¡Marrullero de mierda!- el chico iba a seguir con su colección de insultos, pero el profesor Longbottom le había llamando la atención, ya que McGonnagall no podía, porque estaba luchando por contener a un Snape histérico, que quería maldecir al buscador de su propia casa.

Neville levantó la vista con el corazón en un puño.

* * *

A pesar de sentir el sabor de la sangre, no tenía tiempo que perder, si no quería que la snitch se perdiera una vez más o lo que podía ser terrible, que la cogiera el idiota de Jeremy. La pelota cambió de rumbo y comenzó a ganar altura. Sin pensárselo dos veces, dirigió su escoba para alzarse y ganar altura, seguida de Anderson, que intentaba aún hacerse paso a codazos. Estiró el brazo que todo lo que pudo, pero no llegaba a coger la snitch. Sin pensar en la temeridad que estaba haciendo, cegada con la idea de impedir que aquel hijo de puta consiguiera arrebatarle la snitch, saltó poniendo los pies sobre el palo de la escoba, como hacían esos muggles en esas tablas sobre las olas del mar, aguantándose con facilidad de pie sobre ella. Con la pierna derecha, que tenía adelantada podía dirigir la escoba, estiró todo su cuerpo y el brazo todo lo que podía, casi la conseguía rozar, sus manos tocaron el metal… casi la tenía. ¡Lo consiguió! En su mano podía sentir, apresada en su puño, la esperada snitch dorada.

-¡Snape coge la snitch! ¡Gryffindor gana el partido! ¡Chupaos esa Slytherin!- pudo oír en la lejanía Eileen.- ¡Que os den por…

La profesora McGonnagall había conseguido arrebatarle el megáfono mágico a Andy antes que pudiera decir el sitio.

* * *

Severus Snape se revolvía como un animal salvaje en su asiento. Jeremy Anderson había firmado su propia sentencia de muerte, esa rabia con la que había golpeado el rostro de Eileen, ese desdén hacia ella, lo había sentido en sus propias carnes, le había dolido más que si ese puñetazo lo hubiera recibido en su propia cara.

Minerva había impedido una vez más ahogar sus intenciones, que se trataba de lanzarle un maleficio a ese niñato mal nacido que había golpeado a su hija. Tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para contenerse para no explotar de ira y quizás lo hubiera hecho, al no ser por la propia Eileen. A pesar de que por su rostro le chorrease la sangre por doquier, no había dudado un minuto, para lanzarse decidida, a coger la snitch. La pelota asquerosa comenzó a ganar altura en vertical. Por mucho que acelerasen, la bola era más rápida… entonces lo que vio, casi se le cae la varita al suelo de la impresión. Eileen se puso de pie sobre su escoba. Escuchó al profesor Longbottom a sus espaldas exclamar algo como "Qué haces Eileen" lleno de preocupación.

Lo consiguió. Su hija atrapó la maldita pelota ante la mirada de todos. La grada de Gryffindor profirió un gran grito lleno de entusiasmo y sin poderlo evitar gritó de felicidad, hasta que se dio cuenta que era su casa, la que había perdido. Se volvió tropezándose con la mirada sorprendida de Minerva y del idiota de Longbottom.

-¿Qué carajo miráis? –Espetó-Es mi hija, el orgullo es el orgullo.

Y en eso tenía razón, su orgullo como padre, era mucho más fuerte que su orgullo Slytherin.

* * *

Eileen saltó con gracia sobre su escoba, sentándose a horcajadas sobre ella y se dejó caer al vacío. Cuando estaba cerca del suelo, enderezó y se paseó cerca de las gradas donde aplaudían y gritaban el nombre de su casa y su apellido, enseñando a la multitud con triunfo la snitch. Sus ojos fueron a parar a las gradas de profesores. El que más aplaudía era el profesor Longbottom, que no perdía ningunos de sus movimientos, al igual que la chica que estaba a su lado. Se esperaba ver la cara de disgusto y amargada de su padre, pero se sorprendió verle aplaudir también… eso si que le parecía un sueño.

Se tocó el labio, que le dolía horrores y se miró la mano. La sangre seguía saliendo a borbotones sin control… ese idiota de Jeremy. Sintió una rabia incontenible dentro de sí.

Todo el equipo de Slytherin y el resto de su propio equipo, había tomado ya tierra. Eileen dejó que sus piernas posasen con delicadeza el suelo y cuando se encontró en tierra firme, corrió hasta donde estaba el Slytherin, abalanzándose contra él. El chico que estaba esperando una sarta de insultos, no se esperaba alguna agresión por parte de la chica, que con toda la agilidad que había demostrado poseer a lo largo del partido, le pegó con todas sus fuerzas una patada en sus partes más íntimas y quizás más dolorosas. Lo más probable es que se hubiera armado una batalla campal en el campo de quidditch, si los profesores no hubieran saltado al campo rápidamente, la presencia intimidante de Severus Snape, fue decisiva a la hora que desistieran de pegarse.

* * *

Severus Snape daba vueltas alrededor de la cama donde Elle estaba sentada, rodeada del resto de su equipo. Jeremy estaba tumbado en otra camilla haciendo aspavientos mientras se agarraba con fuerza sus partes bajas. No pudo evitar sonreír maliciosamente, su hija le había dado su merecido.

La anciana Poppy Pomfrey entró en la habitación con una de sus pociones y se acercó a la cama de Eileen.

-¡Aquí hay mucha gente! ¡Fuera!

Los chicos entre protestas, fueron abandonando la enfermería mientras le susurraron a Eileen que la esperaban en la sala común, aquella victoria había que celebrarla sin demora alguna y por todo lo alto.

-¿Y usted?- dijo la anciana poniéndose una mano en la cadera.

-¿Yo?- preguntó confundido Severus, mirando a su alrededor.

-¿A quién si no le podría estar hablando, a un torposoplo? ¡Fuera!

Severus puso su cara intimidatoria de mortífago.

-¿Crees que me asustas como a tus alumnos? Que nos conocemos Snape. ¡Fuera!

-¡Es mi hija Pomfrey!

-¡Y la trataré con mucho mimo! ¡Pero me estás poniendo nerviosa con tanto paseo! A pasear al pasillo…

Severus hizo el ademán de protestar, pero el dedo de la enfermera que indicaba la puerta de salida, había sido lo suficiente contundente como para desobedecer. Él, Severus Snape, que había burlado al mismísimo señor tenebroso, humillado ante una anciana centenaria.

-Te esperaré fuera cariño.

-Déjalo papá, estoy bien. Esta tarde te voy a visitar al despacho.

Severus besó la frente de su hija y salió dando un portazo digno de Hermione.

Poppy resopló y le tendió el recipiente con la poción.

-Bebe.- ordenó.

* * *

Quince minutos tardó Poppy para dejarla como nueva, la enfermera la había curado mientras protestaba lo peligroso que era el quidditch, y no entendía cómo no lo prohibían. Lo único que lamentaba Elle, eran las manchas de sangre en su túnica. Al salir de la enfermería, pudo percibir una figura masculina que la esperaba apoyaba en la pared, cerca de la puerta por donde ella había salido. Cuando la vio se acercó a ella con rapidez.

-¡Eileen has estado fantástica!

-Tú también has estado muy bien…

Ted Lupin, en un arranque de felicidad, la cogió por la cintura, alzándola con cierta facilidad en el aire, girando a la vez mientras la sostenía con sus brazos.

Cuando los pies de la chica se posaron en el suelo, él no la soltó. Teniéndola apresada por la cintura, aproximó sus labios a los de ella, posándose sobre ellos con dulzura.

Si para la vez primera la había dejado trastornada, esta vez no. Alzó con precisión la mano y le dio una bofetada en plena cara.

El chico se separó rápidamente de ella desconcertado a la vez que se sobaba la mejilla donde había recibido el golpe.

-¿De qué vas?-espetó la chica.

-¿Yo? ¡Pensé que te gustaba!

-¿Crees normal besarme después de haberme ignorado estas semanas?

-Yo no te he ignorado… esperaba que me dijeras algo.

-¿Cómo puedes besarme y después tomar esa actitud? ¡Eres un inmaduro Ted Remus Lupin!

Un carraspeo interrumpió la pequeña discusión. Se trataba del profesor Longbottom, que por alguna extraña razón tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, seguido de su misteriosa acompañante.

-Lupin, ¿Te importa si _te robo_ a tu compañera un minuto?- si no conociera al profesor, Elle pensaría que había cierto matiz de sorna en el tono de su voz.

-¡Toda suya!- dijo mientras se volvía, desapareciendo al final del pasillo.

Eileen se quedó a solas en el pasillo con el profesor Longbottom y su misteriosa acompañante, que ya la odiaba sin saber el porqué.

-Verás, mi amiga después de verte jugar… ha insistido mucho en conocerte.

"Pero yo no quiero conocerla a ella"- pensó con disgusto Eileen.- "No soy un mono de feria para que me enseñes a tu novia, ahora que hago ¿sonreír?"- Eileen miró con desafío a la desconocida.

-Ella es una antigua compañera de escuela, estuvo en Gryffindor también y jugó con el papá de James…

"Y a ella qué coño le importaba"

La chica se descubrió por fin la cara. A Eileen no le costó trabajo alguno reconocerla, ya que en el mundo del quidditch era toda una institución. Se trataba de nada menos que de Angelina Johnson, estaba casada con uno de los tíos de James, George Weasley, y jugadora de quidditch profesional muy popular, pero que no habían coincidido nunca, ya que ella tenía una vida un tanto ajetreada.

-Encantada de conocerte… Me han hablado muy bien de ti. Y no sólo Neville.

Angelina tendió la mano a forma de saludo, la chica se la apretó con fuerza.

-Me encanta que me den la mano, así, con energía…- y le guiñó un ojo a Eileen.

_**Hola a todos/as**_

_**Aquí tenéis en nuevo cap. Como podéis ver, tuve el valor de narrar un partido de quidditch, espero que no me haya salido del todo lamentable. Me ha costado parirlo un montón. **_

_**Es una casualidad que este cap lo escribí unos meses atrás, en el mismo tren que voy viajando ahora y también venía de visitar a mi amiga y mortífaga Sayuri Hasekura. Que pronto pasa el tiempo al lado de alguien tan excepcional como tú.¡Te quiero mucho cielo mío!**_

_**Y por supuesto ¡A ti!**_

_**Un besiño muy fuerte y gracias por acompañarme en esta historia, y como siempre, espero vuestros comentarios y algún que otro crucio. (Los contestaré todos, pero eso ya lo sabéis.^^)**_


	19. El cumpleaños de Sirius

**Cap 19. El cumpleaños de Sirius.**

Eileen Snape removió con avidez, el contenido de uno de los tres pequeños calderos humeantes. Se hallaba preparando sus famosas pociones en un solitario baño de chicas de la segunda planta del castillo de Hogwarts, donde nunca nadie asomaba la nariz por allí. Siempre permanecía vacío, ya que lo solía regentar el espíritu de Myrtle la llorona. No era mala chica, pero podía ponerse realmente pesada cuando se lo proponía.

Aplastó con el cuchillo una raíz y añadió su jugo a la poción alisadora del cabello que estaba realizando, muy popular entre las chicas debido a sus buenos resultados. Desde que su padre era profesor de pociones, era para ella un verdadero chollo, ya que los materiales, se los sustraía de sus armarios privados cuando iba a visitarlo a su despacho. Aprovechaba las veces que se quedaba dormido después de sus muchas sesiones de lectura, para saquear lo que le hacía falta. Siempre procuraba hacerlo en pequeñas cantidades y sin abusar, para que no se diera cuenta, ya que sabía que estaba jugando con fuego… el resto lo robaba del invernadero del profesor Longbottom, los sábados por la tarde, cuando el profesor no se daba cuenta. Así que últimamente la producción de sus pociones para la venta, le salía gratis… todo eran ganancias para James y ella. Y estaba consiguiendo ahorrar para sus propósitos.

James le insistía, de vez en cuando, saber de dónde sacaba los materiales, ella le decía que era mejor que él permaneciese al margen e inocente. El chico decidió no preguntar más ante las muchas negativas, aunque no era tonto y sospechaba lo que hacía su mejor amiga. Era como si le gustase el peligro, porque robarle material de pociones a Severus Snape, era una locura mirase por donde se mirase, por mucho que fueras su hija. Sin olvidar, que el hombre ignoraba que Eileen seguía vendiendo pociones a escondidas. Ahora tenían más cuidado, ambos no deseaban que llegara a oídos de Severus Snape que seguían en el "negocio"…

La chica dio un respingo al oír el chirrido de las bisagras oxidadas al abrirse la puerta del baño. Suspiró aliviada al ver a su amigo James asomarse por la puerta.

-¿Eileen?- preguntó en un susurro.

-¡Estoy aquí!- susurró la chica, que removía con mimo el interior de otro de sus pequeños calderos.

El chico se adentró con sigilo en el interior del cuarto de baño de chicas con cierto rubor, por mucho que supiera que allí no iba nunca nadie, no dejaba de darle cierta vergüenza. Algún día los pillaría alguien y por su propio bien, esperaba que nunca se tratase del padre de Eileen.

-Te estaba buscando…

-¿Me echabas de menos cariño?- dijo con cierta sorna la chica, lanzándole un beso.

-¡Que idiota eres!- replicó divertido- Necesito que me ayudes con los deberes de pociones…

-Me queda quince minutos y termino. Si quieres nos vamos a la sala de estudios y te ayudo, tengo que terminar la tarea de DCAO.

El chico asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en el suelo al lado de su amiga. Un voluminoso libro con las tapas muy gastadas reposaba a su lado, ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad para poder leer el título.

-¡¿Herbología avanzada? ¿Desde cuándo te interesan a ti las plantas? Sólo lees libros sobre quidditch y corazón de bruja.

-¡A mí me han gustado siempre las plantas, sucedáneo de Gryffindor!

-Sí… lo que tú digas…- dijo con sorna mientras cogía una pequeña botellita y ayudaba a su amiga a rellenarlas con poción anticonceptiva, que vendían con la mayor de las discreciones, aunque no era algo que se vendiera todos los días…era una poción un tanto complicada de realizar, eran muchos las que lo habían intentado sin éxito, además no era una poción que hubieran dado en clase. Eileen había sido la única en conseguir realizarla con éxito en el castillo, así que los chicos y chicas, casi siempre del último curso como ella, solían confiarle. Así que más o menos sabía quien había dejado de ser virgen en ese colegio… o al menos que presumían de ello.

-¡Si es James Potter!

El chico no pudo evitar poner cara de hastío. La voz de Myrtle la llorona, sonó melosamente a su espalda. Ese fantasma era de lo más plasta que había conocido en su vida… si no fuera porque era el sitio más seguro en todo el castillo para preparar las pociones de Eileen, ni harto de cerveza de mantequilla entraba en aquel baño.

-¡Eres tan guapo como tu padre!- susurró el fantasma deslizándose a su lado – ¡Es tan guapo! ¡Y ese cuerpo que tiene tan sexyyyyyyy!- dijo con un chirrido en su voz.

Eileen la miró alzando una ceja al más puro estilo de su padre.

-¡Que sabrás tú del cuerpo del padre de James!

-¡Una vez me bañé con él! Y estaba desnudo…

-No seas mentirosa Myrtle.- sentenció Eileen.

-¡Yo no miento! ¡Nos bañamos juntos en la gran bañera del baño de los perfectos!

-¡Pero cómo te vas a bañar si no tienes cuerpo! ¿No sería que le estabas espiando?

Myrtle profirió un chillido tan agudo que por un momento temieron por la salud de sus doloridos tímpanos.

-¡Ya está! ¡Como Myrtle está muerta no puede bañarse con un chico!

-Myrtle, dudo mucho que Harry se bañara desnudo contigo por las buenas.- dijo Eileen con una sonrisa socarrona.

-¿Me estás llamando mentirosa?

-¡Sí!

Volvió a gritar tan fuerte como unos minutos antes.

-¡Le voy a decir a tu padre que estás aquí preparando poción anticonceptiva! ¡A ver qué le parece!- dijo desapareciendo por un desagüe dejando un chillido tras sí.

James miró boquiabierto a su amiga que seguía impasible, rellenando botellitas con poción.

-¿Por qué le entras al trapo?

-¿No ves que es una mentirosa?

-¿Y a ti que más te da?

-¿No te importa que hable así de tu padre?

-¿No te das cuenta que si nos descubren aquí nos quedaremos sin laboratorio de pociones, aparte de que se nos caiga el pelo?

-Por una vez te daré la razón… - y por primera vez, Eileen se rendía en el duelo contestar con preguntas-No creo que avise a mi padre, en realidad le gusta que vengamos… al menos le entusiasma tu presencia aquí… ¿Eh pillín? Hasta a las chicas del otro barrio las traes locas- bromeó Eileen, dándole de codazos a su amigo.

-Será porque me parezco a mi padre… No tentemos mucho a la suerte y recojamos esto rápido. No me gustaría encontrarme con tu padre y que me hiciera lo mismo que le hizo hace poco a Jeremy Anderson…

-¡Y te tengo que ayudar con los deberes!

-Creo que hoy le toca al profesor Longbottom vigilar la sala de estudios… Así que si nos aburrimos se la liamos.

Eileen sintió un vacío en la boca de su estómago y a la vez un poco de rabia ante la idea de su amigo de meterse con el noble profesor.

* * *

_**Semanas más tarde…**_

Eileen esperaba con impaciencia que su amigo llegara de las clases de la tarde. Tamborileaba con los dedos llena de inquietud, en el tablero de una mesa de su sala común, mientras leía con interés un libro que le había prestado el profesor Longbottom. Desde que estaba cuidando en secreto el jardín muggle con el profesor, había aprendido múltiples de cosas sobre herbología y del cuidado de plantas que desconocía y nunca le había llamado anteriormente la atención. Aquello nunca le había parecido tan apasionante, desde que su profesor y ella tuvieran esas sesiones juntos. Le encantaba pasar tiempo en su apacible compañía. Dejaba pasar los días entre semana con desasosiego, esperando a que llegaran los sábados, su día favorito de la semana. No porque no tuviera clase, sino porque tenía entrenamientos de quidditch por las mañanas y cuidados del jardín por la tarde. En definitiva: un día perfecto.

Al principio había temido a James, que no le había contado nada sobre la actividad que compartía con el jefe de la casa Gryffindor, y no saber justificar dónde iba todos los sábados por la tarde, ya que casi siempre pasaban todo el tiempo libre en compañía mutua. Pero extrañamente, el chico últimamente se perdía con cierta facilidad. James se comportaba de una forma un tanto extraña en esas últimas semanas, como si le ocultara algo… a veces parecía como si quisiera contarle algo, le veía dudar, como si quisiera seleccionar con cuidado sus palabras, pero al final permanecía callado, como si le hubiera comido la lengua un gato. Aunque en el fondo no pensaba que el bueno de su amigo pudiera ocultarle nada, aunque ella sí lo hiciera.

Volvió a su libro y observó con curiosidad una ilustración de una especie de geranio con colmillos. Al principio esas plantas le daban grima, pero gracias al profesor Longbottom, había comenzado a valorarlas. Después de todo, la mayoría de esas plantas eran muy útiles ya que se usaban para pociones.

El retrato de la mujer gorda se abrió y por el hueco entró James en compañía de unos chicos de su clase de sexto año.

-¡Eileen!- dijo el chico muy contento de haber encontrado allí a su amiga.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños James! ¡Ya tienes diecisiete añooos!-gritó con alegría Elle, corriendo hasta su amigo con los brazos extendidos para abrazarle. El chico la recibió con alegría, girando con ella de emoción. Ese día dejaba de ser menor en el mundo mágico.

-¿Quieres ver tu regalo?- preguntó pícara.

-¡Sí! ¿Qué me has comprado esta vez?-dijo con sincera curiosidad mirando a la mesa que había estado sentada unos momentos antes.

La chica cogió de la mano a su amigo y lo llevó hasta el tablón de anuncios de la sala común de Gryffindor. James abrió con curiosidad los ojos, mirando fijamente a su amiga, que lo contemplaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Mira…- dijo señalando una lista. James se acercó y abrió la boca.

-¡Eileen! ¡Estás loca! ¿Cómo me has pagado el examen de aparición?

-Y eso no es todo…- dijo señalando un nombre más abajo.

-¡Tú también te presentas!

-¿Por qué crees que no me presenté el año pasado cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad? ¡Quería hacerlo contigo!

-¿En serio te esperaste por mí?

-¡Claro que sí idiota! ¿Acaso podría ir con alguien que no fueras tú?

-Pero Eileen… es mucho dinero, para pagarlo tú sola.

-Mi examen lo ha pagado mi padre, el tuyo lo he pagado con el dinero que he ahorrado de las pociones… ¡Además es un regalo, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones!- dijo dándole un puñetazo en el brazo.

-¡Tú sí que eres el mejor regalo que puedo tener!- dijo devolviéndole en golpe

James estaba tan contento, que agarró a su amiga por el cuello y comenzó a besarla muy fuerte en las mejillas.

-¡Para! ¡Para! ¡Deja de babearme!

Ted Remus Lupin observaba la escena desde la entrada del retrato con rabia. Cruzó la sala común a toda velocidad y subió por las escaleras malhumorado. Odiaba a James Sirius Potter. Elle ni se percató de su presencia allí.

-¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!- gritó Eileen dejando de luchar con James.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora?-dijo en tono de aburrimiento.

-¡Que el examen es en Hogsmeade!- exclamó.

-Si… ¿Y qué pasa con eso?

-¡Que estoy castigada sin poder ir a Hogsmeade!

-Vamos Elle, no creo que el profesor Longbottom sea tan cabrón de no dejarte ir al examen.

-¡Voy a pedirle permiso ahora mismo!- dijo Eileen saliendo a toda velocidad por el hueco del retrato, con una extraña felicidad inexplicable recorriendo todo su ser.

En realidad estaba contenta de tener una escusa para poder ir a ver al profesor de Herbología.

Al final del pasillo se encontraba el despacho del jefe de Gryffindor. Con decisión llegó a la puerta dando grandes zancadas, pegando con energía en la madera, quizás con una insistencia un tanto irritante, pero sentía una gran impaciencia, ya que era muy importante lo que quería preguntar. La puerta se abrió y el puño de Eileen siguió su trayectoria golpeando en la mandíbula al profesor.

-¡Eileen! ¡Que me matas!- se quejó el profesor. No pudo evitar ponerse colorada, siempre terminaba haciendo esas tonterías en la presencia de su profesor de Herbología.

-¡Perdona! ¡No lo hice queriendo! ¿Le hice daño?

Eileen a modo de disculpa, adelantó sus manos friccionando con cierta dulzura donde le había golpeado, como si el calor de éstas pudiera aliviarle. Recordó cierta vieja fotografía animada que tenía su madre sobre la chimenea de casa cuando era estudiante en Hogwarts, en la que salían Ron, Harry, Ginny, Luna y Neville en uno de los jardines circundantes al colegio. Tendrían más o menos quince años en esa foto… lo cambiado que se veía su profesor ahora. Su rostro ya no era tan redondo y mofletudo, con la edad se le habían perfilado sus fracciones, afilándolas. La piel la tenía muy suave, aunque ya podían notarse un poco el vello de la barba creciéndole en la mandíbula.

-Eileen… estoy bien. –El profesor estaba un poco sonrojado. La chica retiró su mano de su rostro con rapidez. Ahora estaba avergonzada, sin saber qué hacer. El profesor se cruzó de brazos.- ¿Querías algo?

-Quería preguntarle una cosa...- Observó como el profesor salía de su despacho cerrando la puerta tras sí. Entonces se percató que llevaba la bata que se solía poner cuando trabajaba en los viveros.

El profesor se percató del interés por su indumentaria.

-Voy al otro lado del hechizo…- bajó la voz- a plantar unos bulbos de jacintos que me ha mandado un amigo. ¿Quieres venir?

-¡Claro!- contestó la chica sin dudarlo un momento.

* * *

Eileen se acercó a la mata de fresas, ante la sonrisa de su profesor, que ya estaba acostumbrado a sus atracones cada vez que iba al jardín. Después de haber probado las jugosas fresas del profesor Longbottom, las demás le parecían insípidas, sin nombrar lo bastardo que le parecía ahora el sabor a fresa de las grageas.

Neville se acercó por detrás de Eileen y arrancó una fresa de la mata, llevándosela a la boca.

-No están mal…

-¡Nunca había probado unas fresas como estas! ¡Están riquísimas!

-Cuando termine el curso, te trasplantaré una mata a una maceta para que te la lleves a casa.

-¿A mi casa? ¿Con mi padre cerca? ¡Seguro que se vuelven amargosas!

Neville casi escupe la fresa por la risa. Desde luego esa chica no dejaba de sorprenderle, nunca sabía por dónde podía salir…

-¿Qué querías preguntarme?- dijo el profesor mientras se agachaba para estudiar unas rosas que estaban amenazando con secarse.

-Me he apuntado al próximo examen de aparición.

-¡Ya era hora! ¡No entiendo cómo no te apuntaste el año pasado cuando cumpliste los diecisiete años! Todos los chicos de tu curso ya tienen el permiso…

-Ya,- dijo torciendo el gesto- me acuerdo lo mucho que me regañaste el año pasado, pero quería presentarme con James.

Longbottom la miró muy serio.

-James es muy amigo tuyo ¿verdad?

-Es mi mejor amigo… lo quiero como un hermano.

Neville sonrió.

-Nos vamos por las ramas… ¿Qué me ibas a preguntar?

-Es sobre el castigo… si tengo prohibido ir a Hogsmeade. ¿Cómo voy a ir al examen?

El profesor soltó una carcajada.

-Pero para hacer el examen te doy permiso. Además yo acompañaré esta vez a los alumnos al examen…

-¡Qué bien! Pero estoy preocupada. ¿Y si suspendo? Mi padre seguro que montará en cólera.

-¿Tú? – dijo Neville con incredulidad-No creo que suspendas, la verdad. Si yo aprobé a la primera que he sido de lo más torpe… ¡Tú puedes hacerlo!

-¿A la primera? Mi padre me ha dicho que aprobaste a la cuarta…

Eileen se puso la mano en la boca, temiendo ser una terrible bocazas, a veces decía las cosas sin pensar. Aquello podría molestar a su profesor, después de todo acababa de decirle que su padre le criticaba por la espalda... aunque en realidad no tenía ningún problema de decírselo a la cara. Neville frunció el ceño.

-Dile a tu padre, que ese fue Ron.

Y ambos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

* * *

James aguardaba con impaciencia, escondido en la parte trasera del vivero. La tarde había caído y casi era de noche, así que las sombras podían ser su mejor aliada, sobre todo a aquellos que escondían secretos. Se paseaba de un lado a otro inquieto… ¿Es posible que le hubiera dejado tirado el día de su cumpleaños? Presa de los nervios comenzó a golpear con el pié una pequeña piedrecita.

-¡Sirius!- sonó su divertida voz en la oscuridad.

James levantó la cabeza para observar la silueta que se acercaba a él, sigilosa como un gato. No pudo evitar dejar escapar una risita de lo contento que estaba. Le puso un pequeño paquetito envuelto en un lustroso papel de color rojo ante los ojos.

-Como puedes ver, no olvidé tu cumpleaños…

James haciendo caso omiso a su regalo, agarró la tela de su uniforme, atrayendo a la persona amada hacia él, besando sus labios con desespero.

* * *

Neville Longbottom consultó incrédulo su reloj. Era increíble lo rápido que le pasaba el tiempo cuando estaba en aquel lugar… aunque si era sincero, sobre todo cuando ella estaba con él. Le encantaba conversar con Eileen, esa frescura de la chica, ese genio que se gastaba y sobretodo lo imprevisible que podía llegar a ser, le atraía irremediablemente. La oscuridad los había sorprendido allí, pero la conversación era tan grata, que ni se habían percatado de que casi ya era la hora de cenar.

-¡Eileen! ¡Es tardísimo!- dijo enseñándole aún sorprendido, su reloj de muñeca.

-¡Me cago en Merlín!

-¡Esa boca!- la regañó.

-¡Joder! ¡Mierda! Digo… perdón

El profesor resopló cansado.

¿Por qué su lengua parecía que tenía vida propia? ¿Por qué tenía que decir siempre esas tonterías delante del jefe de su casa? _Intenta decir al menos algo medianamente inteligente…_

-Como pasa el tiempo… me gusta mucho hablar con usted.- Eso al menos había sonado a "normal"

-Y a mí contigo. Volvamos al castillo, casi es la hora de ir al comedor a cenar. Y esta noche comportaros en la sala común y acostaros pronto, que mañana hay clase.

-¿Y por qué cree que la vamos a liar en la sala común profesor?

-¿No me has dicho que hoy era el cumpleaños de James? ¿No vais hacerle una pequeña fiesta?

-No. Lo celebrarán este domingo en las tres escobas, así podrán ir todos sus amigos de Hufflepuff.

-Pero tú no podrás ir.

-Ya… Pero sé que eso es lo que quiere él. Le he repetido mil veces que no me importa, sólo quiero que lo pase bien.

Neville puso una cara un tanto extraña. Estaba conmovido ante la amistad que se procesaba el hijo de Harry con la hija de Hermione.

-Te propongo un trato.

Eileen levantó una ceja. Al profesor le hizo un poco de gracia ver un gesto claramente copiado de Severus Snape tan fielmente por su hija.

-¿Cual?- dijo la chica con curiosidad.

-Te dejo ir a Hogsmeade este domingo,- la chica se puso muy contenta- pero por una condición…

Eileen entrecerró los ojos.

-Y ahora viene la putada.

-¡Ese vocabulario!- la censuró- Te quiero ver todas las tardes en la sala de estudios esta semana. Te advierto que me toca a mi vigilar, así que no te valdrán tus tretas con Potter… ¿Trato hecho?- dijo el profesor extendiendo la mano.

-¡Trato hecho!- dijo la chica agarrando la mano del profesor alegremente.- ¡De puta madre! ¡Verás cuando de se lo diga a James!

-Eileen… esas palabras.

-¿Usted no decía palabrotas con mi edad?

-Sí… pero cuando lo hacía, mi abuela me arreaba un sopapo que me dejaba lisiado.

Y entre risas abandonaron el jardín secreto del profesor.

Cuando el hechizo se cerró a sus espaldas un rumor de susurros llegó a sus oídos. El profesor Longbottom le indicó con la mano que no hiciera ruido. Sí, podía oírlos, por la parte de atrás del vivero había una parejita escondida. Ya estaba más que harto que usasen la parte trasera de los viveros para esconderse y besuquearse. No es que le molestase que los alumnos se besasen, sólo que no tenían ningún cuidado y pisoteaban sin pudor las plantas que tenía creciendo por la parte de atrás.

El profesor se deslizó silenciosamente por la parte de atrás del vivero hasta una pequeña puerta trasera que salía al exterior, a la vez que sacaba su varita del interior de su bata de trabajo, Eileen le pisaba los talones llena de curiosidad.

Giró el pomo sin hacer ruido y abrió la puerta saliendo ambos al exterior. La noche ya era cerrada y no se podía ver nada.

-¡Lumos! – dijo Neville apuntando la varita hacia las sombras que había a unos tres metros.

La varita iluminada del profesor Longbottom interrumpió un apasionado beso. Neville abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido, Eileen abrió todo lo que pudo la boca.

-¡James!- gritó Eileen.

-¡Por Merlín Elle! ¿Qué haces aquí?- entonces se percató de la presencia del profesor- Pro...profesor Longbottom.

Y avergonzado, dejó de abrazar a Andy, ese chico de Hufflepuff tan amigo de James, que siempre comentaba tan apasionadamente los partidos de quidditch.

Se quedaron mirándose unos a los otros unos minutos que parecieron siglos, incómodos ante la situación. Andy no sabía dónde meterse, Eileen y James se aguantaban una mirada intensa y escrutadora y el pobre de Neville, aguantaba la varita sin saber que hacer al borde del colapso.

-¿Sabes una cosa James?- dijo seria Eileen.-El profesor Longbottom me ha dado permiso para poder ir a tu cumpleaños el domingo.

James se relajó y estuvo a punto de echarse a reír de nervios. No sólo su mejor amiga le había sorprendido en brazos de un chico, confirmándole que además de haberla mentido, no había sido lo suficiente valiente para contarle su homosexualidad… si no que le saltaba con algo que no tenía nada que ver.

Eso sólo podía hacerlo ella.

-Eileen… yo, quise contártelo. Pero no sabía cómo.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste sin más? ¿Temías que te pegara o qué?- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Tenía miedo! Imagínate lo mal que lo he pasado… no sólo con mi propia aceptación, que ha sido duro, sino con la incertidumbre de cómo podrías tomártelo… temía a que me rechazaras, que me dieras de lado.

-¿Crees que porque seas _gay_ te voy a dar de lado?- dijo poniéndose las manos en la cintura, recordándole peligrosamente a su temible madre Ginny- ¡¿Estás demente o qué?

-¡Lo he pasado muy mal Eileen! No sabía cómo decírtelo, lo he pasado horrible… estuve mucho tiempo negándomelo a mí mismo.

-¡Tenías que haber confiado en mí! Juntos el miedo es más llevadero. Yo te querré siempre James, eres mi mejor amigo, mi hermano… me da igual lo que seas, porque me gusta cómo eres.

La chica se adelantó y abrazó a su amigo con fuerza. James correspondió a su abrazo.

-Lo siento…- susurró el chico.

-No pidas perdón, pero no nos ocultemos más cosas…

Y se miraron a los ojos, ambos llenos de lágrimas, emocionados por el momento.

-Lo que no te hubiera perdonado en la vida, es que te hubieras liado con un Slytherin.- dijo Eileen comenzando una de sus famosas luchas a puñetazos con el Gryffindor.

Andy y Neville se cruzaron una mirada.

-Son unos pesados, siempre están así.- dijo Andy con pereza.

Eileen soltó a su presa para abrazar al Hufflepuff.

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace que estés con James.

-Gracias… no sabes lo importante que es para mí que me digas eso.-dijo contento Andy, que había soportado mil veces las inseguridades de James cuando le contaba que quería compartir su secreto con su amiga.

Los tres se volvieron al profesor de Herbología, que aún aguantaba en alto su varita encendida sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

-Profesor… ¿Guardará el secreto? No creo que nada de esto le importe a nadie en el castillo. Por favor…- suplicó Eileen, poniendo su cara más encantadora.

-Claro, – dijo bajando la varita- pero por estar aquí a deshora y pisándome las plantas, la semana que viene estáis los dos castigados en la sala de estudios. Así le hacéis compañía a Eileen.

Eileen se adelantó y abrazó contenta a su profesor de Herbología… que era el mejor profesor del mundo entero.

* * *

_**Hola a todos/as:**_

_**Para celebrar que aún sigo de vacas, he querido subir otro cap, así os mimo un poquito. ^^**_

_**¡Ya sabéis con quien se había morreado nuestro James! Si es que el chico tiene buen gusto…jajajaja**_

_**Bueno, no os voy a dar la brasa esta vez, espero que os haya gustado y no me maldigáis mucho… Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, me hacen mucha ilusión… y a los que me leéis en silencio ¿a qué esperáis a expresar vuestra opinión? Acepto besiños y sectumsempras. (Avadas no por favor, si no, os quedaréis sin saber cómo acaba, mujajajajaj) No, si a lo tonto os dejo una sábana como nota de autora… tengo verborrea.**_

_**Ahora si. ¡Besiñoooooos para todos!**_

**_¡Mays, este cap iba por ti guapa! Te quiero mucho hermanita ^^_**


	20. La llegada de Hermione

**Cap 20. La llegada de Hermione.**

Eileen Snape levantó la vista del tedioso libro de transformaciones a la vez que intentaba ahogar un gran bostezo, inmensamente aburrida. Tenía que ponerse estudiar si no quería recibir una buena bronca…otra vez. La profesora Graham, esa gran bocazas, esa maldita cacatúa, le había ido con el cuento al jefe de su casa, para quejarse que el último trabajo que le había presentado. Según su juicio, era un verdadero asco, en la que había podido "notar los escasos esfuerzos que había puesto en él", recordándole que si la había aceptado ese año en su clase, aparte para hacerle el favor al profesor Longbottom, había sido con la condición de que se esforzase el máximo posible en su asignatura. No quería que por culpa de ella, bajase su media en los EXTASIS. El profesor Longbottom la regañó con verdadero ahínco y le dijo que era mejor que se pusiera a estudiar, si no quería verse alejada una temporada de sus entrenamientos de quidditch. Eso la había irritado, sintiendo un gran rencor hacia su estúpida profesora de transformaciones. Lo increíble, es que era incapaz de sentir rencor hacia el jefe de la casa Gryffindor, a pesar de ser él quien la amenazara sin jugar. No era idiota, era cociente que el profesor siempre quería lo mejor para sus alumnos… y para ella. Era un buen profesor, le gustaba lo que hacía y se notaba. Así que se concentró en odiar a la profesora Graham o como bien le decía su amigo James entre risotadas, _"Esa que necesitaba que alguien le alegrara los bajos"_

La sala de estudios estaba sumergida en un continuo murmullo, ya que sólo había allí unos pocos incautos castigados, desperdigados por las mesas. El profesor Longbottom estaba sentado en su mesa corrigiendo unos trabajos del primer curso, blandiendo con suavidad una pluma de color blanca, introduciéndola de vez en cuando con cuidado, en un tintero de color rojo.

Eileen, dejó reposar su mejilla en una de sus manos, contemplando un momento al profesor. Estaba sentado tras su mesa, enfrascado en la ardua tarea de leer los pergaminos con la redacciones de sus alumnos, en la que vez en cuando, corregía algo en ellos, mientras fruncía el ceño levemente, dejando escapar un resoplido de disgusto. Como si algo lo hubiera alertado, levantó los ojos de sin mover la cabeza, mirándola directamente, clavando sus intensos ojos marrones en sus ojos melados.

Algo en su interior se removió, notó como se estremecía todo su ser…

Se quedaron mirando un momento, dedicándose una media sonrisa, mirándose como si fueran idiotas. Hasta que el profesor pareció ruborizándose de su propia actitud, continuando con su tarea, no sin antes indicarle con un movimiento de barbilla que siguiera estudiando.

Eileen resoplando con verdadero fastidio, volvió a meter su nariz entre las páginas de su libro. Algo había hecho que despertarse cosquillas en su estómago, pero no podía ser que tuviera hambre. Desde luego cada día se estaba volviendo más idiota. Aquello que sentía en la boca del estómago cuando tenía a su profesor cerca, cuando notaba su mirada penetrándola hasta el fondo de su ser… aquello no era normal. No podía serlo. ¿Era posible… que quizás ella… que aquello que sentía por el profesor Longbottom fuera algo más que cariño? Después de todo era amigo de su madre, lo había estado viendo a lo largo de toda su escasa vida. No era tan descabellado que sintiera un especial cariño por él. Al igual que lo sentía por Harry, Ginny, Ron… Sus padres eran ambos hijos únicos. Su padre no tenía ningún pariente vivo y por parte de su madre, sólo tenía a sus abuelos muggles. Lo más parecido que tenían a una familia, eran los amigos de su madre… por eso quería a James como si fuera su hermano, por mucho que eso disgustase a su padre.

Pero el cariño que le había despertado su profesor de Herbología era distinto a todos los que había sentido hasta ahora. Ese hormigueo que te sube por los pies, esa opresión en la boca del estómago, ese continuo pensar en él… aquellos celos en pleno partido de quidditch. No, Neville era distinto a los demás. _¿Neville? ¿Acababa de llamarlo por su nombre?_ Ni recordaba el tiempo que hacía que no le llamaba así…

-Cuando pones esa cara me da miedo.- interrumpió James su monologo interior.

-¿Y eso?

-Te conozco. Sé que estás pensando alguna maldad de las tuyas…

Dijo despreocupadamente James, que estaba demasiado ocupado estudiando a su novio en la lejanía con la mirada, mucho más interesante que su libro de pociones.

-¿A quién coño se le ocurriría separar las mesas por casas?- preguntó molesto, porque su novio no podía sentarse con él ni en las comidas, ni en la sala de estudio…- ¿No se suponía que querían fomentar la hermandad entre casas? Curiosa manera de intentarlo…

-Seguro que a algún gilipollas mono-neurona… y deja de mirar a Andy de una vez, si no voy a tener que traerte una palangana para tus babas.- dijo Eileen dándole una patada bajo la mesa.

-¡Ay! ¿No me vas a perdonar nunca, verdad?

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué me tuviera que enterar de tu relación pillándote dándote el lote con él? ¡Pues no!- replicó dándole otra patada por debajo de la mesa, que el chico intentó en vano esquivar. Lo único que consiguió, fue pegarse un fuerte golpe en la rodilla con el tablero de la mesa.- Aún no me has contado cómo empezaste con Andy…

-Es una historia un poco larga de contar.

-Creo que tenemos tiempo. –Dijo mirando de reojo al profesor que seguía concentrado, corrigiendo trabajos. -Al menos que quieras seguir dormitando encima de tu libro de pociones.

James hizo una maniobra de evasión.

-Aún no me has contado qué hacías con el profesor Longbottom detrás de los invernaderos... a esas horas.

-¡Dándome el lote como tú, idiota!- replicó riéndose, forcejeando con los pies.

-¡Eres tonta!-dijo dándole un pellizco a su amiga.

Eileen entrecerró los ojos con malicia.

-Y yo que tenía preparada para ti una botella de litro de poción anticonceptiva, para cuando te echaras novia… Ahora se me echará a perder.

-Pues úsala tú, así no se estropeará… seguro que más de uno se presenta voluntario gustoso de poder ayudarte.

-¡Estúpido!

-¡Idiota!

-¡Sucedáneo de Gryffindor!

-¡Marimacho!

-¡Eileen! ¡James! ¡Poneros a estudiar!- les increpó el profesor desde su mesa, un tanto enfadado con ellos. Ya habían perdido la cuenta las veces que el profesor los había mandado callar.

-Joder que coñazo.- murmuró Eileen.- Bueno, soy todos oídos. ¿Me vas a contar como empezó lo tuyo con Andy?

El chico asintió y entre susurros, comenzó a contarle toda la historia. De vez en cuando interrumpidos por las continuas llamadas de atención del profesor de herbología, que ya estaba al borde de su paciencia.

* * *

El Jefe de la casa Gryffindor corregía malhumorado unas redacciones del primer curso. Eran un desastre. Si había algo que le molestase, era tener la sensación de que todo lo que explicaba en clase, se quedaba en el aire. Era como si nadie fuera capaz de retener conocimientos. Sabía que debía tener paciencia, después de todo, se trataba de alumnos de once años del primer curso. Pero tener que poner malas notas le hacía sentirse mal, además de una frustración como profesor al darse cuenta que sus esfuerzos eran en vano… tenía que pensar en algo para motivar a sus chicos.

La última reunión de profesores se le pasó por la mente como un relámpago y algo que dijo Severus Snape a él directamente, delante de todo el personal docente de aquel colegio. _"Eres muy blando con los alumnos. Necesitan mano dura, es lo único que comprenden." _Pues si eso era cierto, él debería ser un erudito en pociones, por la cantidad de humillaciones, insultos y gritos que había tenido que soportar de él cuando era un niño. Él no era así, siempre había sido partidario de tratar a sus alumnos con respeto, intentar transmitirles el saber tratándolos como personas… no como si fueran basura. Se preocupaba por cada uno de ellos, no sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien, pero al menos intentaba ser un buen profesor.

Y la enseñanza le encantaba.

Aunque últimamente estaba más preocupado de lo normal… sus pensamientos le resultaban cada vez más traicioneros. Y se sentía horrible.

Era mala persona.

Era incapaz de admitirlo, aunque solo fuera para él. Aquello no podía estar pasándole, sus sentimientos le estaban jugando una mala pasada. Eileen. ¿Por qué le daba la extraña sensación que últimamente su vida giraba en torno a ella? Se sorprendía a sí mismo pensando en ella, pero… no precisamente como una alumna. Hacía tiempo que había comenzado a sentir algo especial por ella, tan fuerte, tan desolador, que había arrasado con el recuerdo de Luna, sin dejar ni rastro. A veces se forzaba en pensar en ella, como si así pudiera sacar a Eileen de su mente, volviendo todo a la normalidad. Pero aquello era imposible, una quimera.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Y se sentía el ser más despreciable y ruin del mundo. Era la hija de su mejor amiga, la había cogido en brazos cuando era pequeña. Y ahora soñaba con poder hacerlo, con poder retenerla entre sus brazos. Y se sentía como el mayor monstruo que hubiera pisado la tierra, porque lo que sentía por Eileen, lo que había nacido en su interior… era perversidad en estado puro. Era imposible que aquello que sentía por ella fuera sano.

Era un demente.

Sus ojos se levantaron de un trabajo al que merecía que le pusiera una "T" y se encontró con sus ojos. Mirándole fijamente…

Eileen Snape, iba a ser su perdición…

Ya no podía negarse que estaba enamorado de ella como un adolescente.

Sintió como se ruborizaba de sus propios pensamientos y volvió a su tarea, no sin antes decirle a esa pequeña demonia que se pusiera a estudiar… que ya le valía, llevaba toda la tarde llamándole la atención a ella y a James, peor que cuando eran pequeños...

* * *

Severus Snape abrió las gastadas tapas de cuero negro de aquel ya desgastado álbum de fotografías. Aguardaba con impaciencia la llegada de Eileen de su examen de aparición, que había dado lugar esa misma mañana. Aún no se explicaba el porqué lo había pospuesto tanto tiempo, después de todo, ella iba a ser auror. Poseer el carnet de aparición era una exigencia básica para poder entrar en esa carrera. Además, casi todos los chicos de ese castillo estaban deseando cumplir los diecisiete para poder aparecerse, no entendía por qué a ella le había resultado tan indiferente hasta ahora.

Sonrió al ver la primera fotografía del álbum. En la que podía verse una Hermione exultante, con un precioso vestido de color lila de florecitas blancas, donde podía intuirse ya la insinuante curva de su vientre, revelando sus cuatro meses de embarazo.

_Severus se sirvió una nueva copa de vino de elfo. Hacía un mes que el señor tenebroso había sucumbido aquella noche en la batalla de Hogwarts. Ya no volvería más, definitivamente, por fin estaba muerto, bien muerto… Se acabó su vida de espía, de fingir ser un mortífago, de temer por la vida de Hermione… ya por fin, después de tantos años, al fin podía descansar. Por primera vez, su vida le pertenecía. Llevaba un mes celebrándolo sin pudor alguno, sabía que le esperaba el juicio, tenía que andar aguantando el escándalo que se había formado alrededor de su persona... Pero cada vez que recordaba que se acabó eso de cerrar la mente ante un psicópata, de aguantar crucios de mal nacidos, realizar peligrosas misiones en las que no sabía si volvería vivo... Ya por fin todo había acabado. Al fin podría vivir en paz… junto a ella._

_La vida por primera vez le abría los brazos…_

_Desde aquella noche, lo veía todo tras la visión túnel que proporcionaba el alcohol. Lo estaba celebrando desde entonces. Ese hijo de puta estaba muerto… y ya no volvería jamás. Llevaba casi un mes borracho y no sentía remordimiento alguno._

_-Severus… tenemos que hablar.- Dijo Hermione sentándose a su lado, en aquel cochambroso sofá en la casa de la hilandera._

_Severus le sirvió una copa de vino a su mujer, que rechazó con suavidad._

_-No puedo…Severus._

_Snape levantó una ceja y la miró con atención. Ella sólo se limitó a cogerle de la muñeca, el mismo brazo que aún reflejaba el residuo de la marca que le haría recordar su pútrida antigua vida y se limitó a ponerle la mano sobre su vientre mientras sonreía abiertamente._

_La borrachera se le quitó instantáneamente, como si le hubieran volcado un cubo de agua con hielo por la cabeza._

_¿Le estaba diciendo que él, Severus Snape iba a ser padre? Dejó la copa en una mesa cercana y puso la otra mano sobre el vientre de su mujer y sonrió._

Severus acarició con la punta de sus dedos la emulsión de aquella fotografía. La extrañaba tanto, la quería más que a su propia vida. Hermione y Eileen era lo único que le hacía pensar que la vida tenía sentido. Las amaba profundamente.

Pasó la página y la siguiente era una fotografía en San Mungo. No recordaba bien quién le había tomado esa fotografía, seguramente que alguno de los insoportables amigos de su mujer, reflejaba a una Hermione con Eileen entre sus brazos, tan sólo con unas horas de vida, tan pequeña, tan frágil, tan indefensa... Él estaba sentado en la cama de su mujer con la mirada puesta en su hija, embelesado ante su visión, como si aún no pudiera creer que aquella pequeña que protegía su mujer entre sus brazos, pudiera ser su hija.

Él, padre.

La idea de la paternidad en él, le había parecido tan absurda… Y ahora, sabía que ser padre de Eileen, había sido una de las mejores cosas que le había pasado en la vida.

Se merecía tener esa familia que nunca tuvo.

Pasó las hojas de aquel álbum, recreándose en cada fotografía. Gracias a su trabajo como escritor, le había permitido trabajar en casa, pudiendo hacerse cargo de su hija y poder disfrutar de ella. Hermione se quejaba muchas veces, sabía que por su trabajo absorbente, se había perdido muchas de las facetas de Eileen y solía lamentarlo.

Gruñó al ver una foto de "familia", como solía decir Hermione. Aunque a él se le venía a la mente una palabra más adecuada: piara. Se acordaba a la perfección de aquel día. Había sido tomada en casa de Potter con un disparador mágico, en una fiesta de cumpleaños de James, donde tanto su hija como su mujer, le habían convencido para acudir a pesar de tener mucho trabajo… Menuda colección de idiotas había en esa foto. No sabía quién podía ser peor… El pelirrojo cabeza hueca con la imbécil de su mujer, el insoportable Potter y la pequeña de los Weasley, la tarada amiga de su mujer que miraba con aire distraído al techo y por supuesto el idiota redomado de Longbottom, que tenía en brazos a su hija, a la que se la veía feliz y sonriente en aquel ambiente de anormales. Severus era abrazado por su mujer, mientras alzaba sarcásticamente una y otra vez una de sus cejas.

Sonrió al ver una pequeña fotografía estática de su hija vestida con el uniforme de su colegio muggle. Esa se la había tomado el fotógrafo de su colegio cuando aún era muy pequeña. Su madre se había empeñado mandarla a un colegio público muggle, para no alejarla totalmente del mundo que le rodeaba, después de todo sus orígenes eran muggles. Él al principio había tenido reticencias, pero recordó que tanto Hermione y él habían asistido a un colegio de ésos de pequeños. No debía privarle a su hija de eso. Sonrió al recordar una vez que acudió a recogerla, una de tantas veces, a la parada del autobús.

_Eileen bajó con dificultad los grandes escalones del autobús del colegio, mientras sujetaba una pequeña cartera de color rojo en su mano. Snape aguardaba en la parada del autobús con cara de pocos amigos, rodeado de algunos padres que le observaban de soslayo con cierto temor. Afortunadamente, a él nunca le daban conversación insulsa e insoportable. Nadie se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra, los oía hablar de fútbol, teleseries y demás pamplinas. Él siempre permanecía inmóvil e impaciente a que llegara su hija del colegio._

_-¡Papá! ¡Papá!- gritó Eileen corriendo hacia él en cuanto lo vio. La niña tropezó con los cordones de sus zapatos, haciendo una fea caída en el suelo. Severus se maldijo a sí mismo, y se cagó en Merlín ochocientas veces, ya que no podía usar la magia delante de nadie. Con ella podría haber impedido aquello y evitar que se cayera al suelo. Lo que más le sorprendió, ver como Eileen se levantó como si nada, sacudiéndose el uniforme y se abrazó a su cintura. Severus se agachó para besar a su hija y atar él mismo los cordones de sus zapatos._

_-Hola cariño.- la saludó- _

_-¡Hola papá!_

_Se cogieron de la mano, tomando dirección a su hogar._

_-¿Qué tal en el colegio, Eileen?_

_-La profesora nos ha contado hoy que descendemos de los monos…_

_-Eso no es del todo cierto…_

_-¿Noooo?- preguntó con curiosidad Elle. Su padre era el hombre más sabio del mundo._

_-Los Weasley descienden de las comadrejas._

_Y ambos comenzaron a reír. Eileen siempre se reía con las ocurrencias de su padre…_

Severus suspiró fuertemente mientras pasaba el dedo para pasar otra página más. Eileen, su pequeña, su hija, su milagro… La siguiente ya era un poco más mayor, estaba sentada en el sofá de casa y sacaba la lengua… es que de pequeña era para comérsela.

La puerta de su despacho se abrió de un golpe seco, sacando de sus placenteros recuerdos a Snape. Sólo una persona en ese castillo era capaz de irrumpir así en su despacho: Eileen.

-¡He aprobado papá! –gritó corriendo hacia él, colgándose de su cuello y besando frenéticamente la mejilla de la cicatriz.- ¡Hemos aprobado los dos, James y yo!

Severus dejó escapar un gruñido. Ese Potter… siempre tenía que estar presente. ¿Qué coño le importaba a él si aprobaba el examen? Pero se dejó besar por su hija sin resistencia alguna, encantado de la vida.

-No sé cómo has esperado tanto. Ya sabes, para ser auror es básico poseer ese permiso…

La chica observó el álbum de fotografías de su padre que reposaba en el tablero del escritorio. Se sentó en el brazo de su sillón mientras miraba la foto que contemplaba su padre.

-¿Otra vez con la morriña papá? ¿No te estarás haciendo viejo?

De pequeña era para comérsela… pero ahora de mayor, se arrepentía de no habérsela comido. Decidió no entrar al trapo.

-Tu madre viene la semana que viene… antes del baile de navidad.

-¡¿Mamá? ¿Viene a Hogwarts?- dijo Eileen emocionada.

El hombre asintió satisfecho, dejándose achuchar y besar por su hija otra vez… estaba que irradiaba felicidad.

Al fin tendría a las dos mujeres de su vida, juntas otra vez.

* * *

Severus Snape se miraba las uñas distraídamente, mientras discutía animadamente con el retrato de Albus Dumbledore. Su hija, se paseaba inquieta por el espacioso despacho de la directora McGonnagall. Hacía más de dos meses que no veía a su madre, la extrañaba muchísimo, a pesar de que se escribían varias veces a la semana. Aunque eso, no podía sustituir nunca el calor que desprendía el tenerla cerca.

La directora le dedicaba miradas escrutadoras a padre e hija, quizás buscando las similitudes que existían entre ellos. En realidad aún no se podía explicar cómo había podido suceder el romance entre Hermione y Severus delante de sus propias narices, y ella sin percatarse de ello.

-¿Falta mucho para que llegue, papá?- preguntó con cierto fastidio.

-Ya viene en camino… Lo noto.

Una luz cegadora compuesta de distintos colores deslumbró la habitación. Hermione había decidido ir a través de un traslador. Severus se levantó de su asiento como si le hubieran pinchado. Su mujer, su compañera, su amiga, su amante, su amor… por fin volvía a estar a su lado.

-¡Mamaaaaaaaá!- gritó Eileen sobreexcitada.

Se arrojó encima de su madre que estaba de pie en mitad de la habitación con una gran sonrisa. Hermione estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos el cuerpo de su hija. La había extrañado tanto.

-¡Eileen, hija! Te he echado mucho de menos…

-Y yo también mamá.

Hermione se separó de su hija para observarla mejor. Le pasó un dedo tiernamente por la nariz.

-Estás guapísima. Como siempre.- dijo estampándole un beso en las mejillas.

-Hola Hermione- saludó Minerva con cierto matiz de cariño en su voz.- ¿Has tenido buen viaje?

-¡Hola Minerva! No ha estado mal, la verdad…

Los ojos de Hermione recorrieron la habitación, en busca de su otro ser más amado…Se volvió sobre sus talones, Severus estaba de pie detrás suya con una gran sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Hermione y Severus cruzaron una intensa mirada, su presencia, sus almas al fin volvían estar juntas. Se sonrieron y una fuerte luz blanca los envolvió. Su conexión de almas hacía tanto que no se realizaba con tanta fuerza, que podía sentirse en todos los rincones de la habitación. Hermione se acercó a su marido en silencio, ya que no les hacía falta hablar, ya se entendían sin necesidad de expresarse en palabras. Severus la estrechó entre sus brazos, mientras Hermione repasaba con la yema de sus dedos la larga y fea cicatriz del rostro de su marido. Y sin mediar palabra, se fundieron en un tierno beso.

Eileen observaba la escena con los ojos muy abiertos. Estaba más que acostumbrada a las continuas conexiones entre sus padres, había aprendido a convivir con su "especial" situación… pero jamás lo había sentido con tanta fuerza. Lo había notado, había podido percibir el amor que se profesaban sus padres recorriendo cada rincón del despacho. Definitivamente, lo de sus padres sí que era amor verdadero.

Aunque la irritara tanto esa manía que tenían de morrearse delante de ella. ¿Es que no podían hacerlo en la intimidad? ¿Es que acaso no podían aguantarse?

Y sin mediar palabra, sin siquiera despedirse. Abandonaron cogidos de la mano el despacho de la directora.

La directora McGonagall tenía un rostro inexpugnable, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras observaba la puerta donde unos momentos antes habían salido sus padres.

-¿Sieeem… Siempre son así?- preguntó aún impactada por lo que acababa de presenciar.

-No. La verdad es que suelen ser peores…

* * *

"Nunca me imaginé que volvería a estar contigo aquí Severus…" dijo Hermione cerrando la puerta del despacho de su marido con un sonoro portazo.

Severus levantó su varita y encantó la puerta para que nadie pudiera abrirla… igual que había hecho innumerablemente veces en el pasado, cuando su pequeña Gryffindor se escabullía en la noche a través de la red Flu a su despacho.

"¿Eileen sigue entrando sin llamar?" preguntó Hermione pasando sus brazos por el cuello del hombre, que dejó caer la varita de su mano y correspondió al beso de su mujer con apetito. Hacía tantas semanas que deseaba abrazarla, saborear sus labios, estrecharla tan fuerte que casi le impidiera respirar. Tenerla a su lado, poder sólo contemplarla.

Hermione empujó a su marido mientras lo besaba con avidez. Sintiendo cómo sus lenguas recorrían cada rincón de sus bocas con ferocidad. Esa tensión acumulada de meses, aquel apetito acumulado uno del otro…Severus tropezó con su escritorio, casi echándose encima de él. Hermione con un movimiento brusco, pasó la mano por la superficie de esta, despejando su superficie, derribando al suelo papeles, libros, plumas…

"¡Recuérdamelo Severus!"

"Te quiero… Te quiero más que a mi vida."

Con dos simples palabras, con una formula ya tan trillada, tan usada en bocas de gente que no sabía qué significaba, bastó para despertar la leona que dormía en el interior de Hermione. Con dedos pacientes, comenzó a desabrochar esa tediosa hilera de botones que componía la eterna levita de su marido. Cuando su paciencia tocó fondo, dio un simple tirón de la tela, arrancando el resto de botones que le faltaban aún por desabrochar. Los Botones saltaron por fin libres, rodado por el suelo, buscando escondites en todos los rincones de aquel despacho.

_**Hola a Todas/os**_

_**Ya sé que es un cap un poco aburrido, pero es de transición… Al menos Neville ha sido un poco sincero consigo mismo en cuanto a sus sentimientos, aunque los tache de perversión…¡Y Hermione ya está en el castillo!**_

_**En fin, un besiño y como siempre espero vuestros crucios.**_

_**AnitaSnape**_

_**Mortífaga de Severus**_


	21. No te acerques tanto a ella

**Cap te acerques tanto a ella...**

_For a moment the world turns its back_  
_and you let me come closer_  
_though the hearts were filled with fear_  
_for this dark secret love_  
_Oh let the world turn its back_  
_and please let me come closer_

James Sirius Potter frunció el ceño y miró a su amiga con atención. Estaba ocupando el asiento continuo al suyo en ese viejo sofá de la sala común, muy entretenida leyendo su nuevo ejemplar de corazón de bruja, sin interesarse mucho por lo que ocurría a su alrededor, como si se hallara demasiado sumergida en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿En serio no prefieres ir… con otra persona?- preguntó un tanto incrédulo.

-James… ¿Con quién querría ir a ese estúpido baile si no es contigo? Odio los bailes, ya lo sabes.

El chico se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé Elle. Llevamos yendo juntos todos estos años. Quizás querrías ir con alguien en serio… ya sabes, siendo verdaderamente su pareja.

La chica arrojó la revista a un lado con hastío.

-No quiero ir con nadie… que no seas tú.- o al menos eso creía. No se imaginaba yendo con nadie que no fuera James…

-¿Y Ted?- soltó el chico a bocajarro, bajando la voz.

La chica miró a su mejor amigo con los ojos muy abiertos, más que sorprendida.

-¿Ted? ¿Qué Ted?- intentó disimular ignorancia.

-Vamos Elle, no me hables como si fuera estúpido. Tengo ojos en la cara. ¿Sabes?- dijo el chico señalándose un ojo con el índice de una de sus manos- Sé de sobra que te gusta… desde hace mucho. Por eso tienes esa guerra sumergida con la idiota de mi prima. ¿No te gustaría ir con él?

La chica aguardó un momento antes de contestar.

-Si no me lo ha pedido ya… no creo que lo haga un día antes del baile.- dijo la chica desviando su mirada al fuego de la chimenea.

-¿Y por qué no se lo pides tú?

-¿Y rebajarme como la idiota de tu prima? No gracias.

-Bueno… si voy a tener que llevarte al baile… aunque sea obligado… - por ese comentario de ganó un puñetazo en el brazo-tendré que pedírtelo de la forma adecuada.

James se levantó del sofá donde estaban sentados. Con cara burlona, se puso de rodillas ante su amiga y tomó su mano entre las suyas.

* * *

Ted Remus Lupin se movía nervioso, como un animal encerrado, en el interior de su habitación. Tenía que hacerlo, podía hacerlo ¿Estaba en la casa Gryffindor, no? Eso significaba que era valiente. Sólo era una chica… aunque fuera Snape. Bajaría reuniendo todo su valor, se acercaría a ella, que sabía de buena tinta que estaba allí, sentada frente a la chimenea y le pediría que lo acompañara al baile. No podía ser tan difícil… Lo había hecho los años anteriores con otras chicas, no entendía porque tenía que ser ahora diferente, tan difícil… aunque fuera Snape.

Suspiró e intentó recaudar todas sus fuerzas. Jamás había conocido a nadie tan testaruda y orgullosa como Eileen Snape.

Y eso le gustaba.

Bajó las escaleras que conducían a la sala común, aún pidiéndole a Merlín fuerzas para poder enfrentarse a los ojos melados de la chica.

Lo que vio le repateó el alma.

James se ponía de rodillas delante de Elle y la cogía de la mano.

-¡Tú! ¡Eileen Snape! ¿Querrías ir al baile conmigo?- vociferó el chico en la sala común, atrayendo las miradas curiosas de todos.

La chica comenzó a reír mientras lo golpeaba con una revista enrollada. El chico se levantó del suelo y tomó asiento a su lado, en la que comenzaron una de sus ya comunes peleas… siempre había pensado que entre ellos sólo había amistad, aunque todo el mundo murmuraba en el castillo que la relación amorosa entre esos dos era evidente… tanta confianza entre ellos, tanta complicidad, ese defenderse hasta las últimas consecuencias… No podía ser sólo amistad.

Lo odiaba. Odiaba con todas sus fuerzas a James Sirius Potter.

El rencor que sentía en esos momentos le cegó la razón y con los puños apretados se acercó a una de las mesas que había en la sala común.

* * *

Eileen golpeaba a su amigo en broma con la revista enrollada en forma de cilindro. No se podía creer lo que acababa de hacer. La había puesto en vergüenza delante de todos los compañeros que había en la sala común, pidiéndole de esa forma tan pomposa ir al baile con él. ¿Cómo se podía ser tan cabrón?

-Victoire… ¿Te gustaría ir al baile de navidad conmigo mañana?

La voz que sonó a sus espaldas la reconoció en seguida. Podría reconocerla entre todo el murmullo que se había levantado en la sala común.

Era la de Lupin.

James observó la expresión extraña de su amiga, esa cara que ella ponía cuando algo la dañaba pero intentaba disimularlo en vano. A él no podía engañarle, la conocía muy bien. No se podía creer como ese idiota podía preferir ir al baile con la superficial de su prima antes que con Eileen. Si a él le gustaran las chicas, seguro que haría todo lo posible para que una chica como Eileen permaneciese a su lado. Se volvió para poder dedicarle una mirada de desprecio absoluto a Ted Remus Lupin. Pero lo que más le sorprendió, fue que el capitán del equipo de quidditch, se la devolvió con creces.

* * *

Neville Longbottom jugaba distraídamente con un pequeño guijarro, entre los dedos de su mano derecha. La brisa fría del ocaso le golpeaba el rostro con violencia e entumecía cada una de sus extremidades, a las que ya casi no podía ni sentir.

Pero le daba igual.

Llevaba un buen rato sentado, sin hacer nada, en la orilla del lago, contemplando cómo pasaba la vida e intentando no pensar. Pero todo aquello era en vano. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaría allí, lo suficiente como para ya sentir molestias en el trasero y dormírsele las piernas, sintiendo aquel incómodo hormigueo subiéndole por ellas. En un esfuerzo inútil, intentaba poner su mente en blanco, dejar de pensar, dejar de existir. Ojala se convirtiera en una piedra como la que tenía en la mano, así dejaría de sentir. Tenía que dejar de pensar, tenía que olvidarse de ella.

Era lo mejor. Olvidar esa locura.

Pero eso sí que era difícil… su cabeza estaba en una continua ebullición, como una olla a presión que amenaza con explotar de un momento a otro. Llevaba días soportando fuertes dolores de cabeza, como si le golpeasen el cráneo con un martillo. Sintió una opresión en el pecho sólo de recordarla, de sólo invocar su mero recuerdo.

Eileen Snape…

¿Cuándo se había deslizado hasta su corazón sin darse cuenta? Ya no se lo negaba, era una idiotez mentirse a sí mismo, negarse sus propios sentimientos… por mucho que intentáramos evitarlos, ellos viven dentro del alma, no se pueden esquivar por mucho que lo intentes.

¿Cuándo se había enamorado de ella? ¿Cuándo fue el momento que desplazó su amor por Luna para hacerse dueña absoluta de todo su ser? ¿Cuándo se había enamorado de la hija de su amiga… y del murciélago?

Neville lanzó la piedra con desdén al fondo del lago, deseando hacer lo mismo con sus propios sentimientos.

La culpa era suya… jamás debió acercarse tanto a ella, nunca debió acortar esa distancia que existía entre una alumna y su profesor, la culpa era suya…No debería haber pasado esas tardes con ella en el jardín, ni darle conversación, ni prestarle libros, ni reírse con ella… debería haberla tratado como a cualquier otra alumna. ¿O no había habido mala intención en él? La culpabilidad que sentía por hallarse en esa tesitura le hacía inculparse por cualquier acercamiento a ella, aunque lo hubiera hecho con toda la inocencia del mundo.

Tenía que olvidarla, era una maldita obsesión, eso era, fruto por una maldad de su alma.

Él era una persona horrible… ella sólo era una niña, la hija de su amiga, la que siempre había confiado en él, de Hermione y de nada menos que de Severus Snape.

Se estremeció al recordar al siniestro hombre.

Si él le leyera la mente ahora, le lanzaría un Avada kedavra sin dudarlo, por pervertido…

Y aquella noche era el jodido baile de navidad. Nunca le había importado estar en esas fiestas, al revés, le hacía muy feliz ver a sus chicos pasarlo bien antes de partir para las vacaciones de navidad. Pero aquel año era distinto para él.

No le apetecía nada ir, ni celebrar nada, sentía que no tenía nada que festejar… pero lo que más le dañaba, lo que más le dolía de todo, era pensar con quién podría ir Eileen.

Después de todo era normal que fuera con un chico… por mucho que a él le fastidiase, por mucho que le jodiera. Por mucho que le angustiara la idea. Quizás esa noche bailara con un chico hasta que le dolieran los pies… y quizás la besaran al final de la noche.

Ella haría su vida como lo había hecho Luna sin él.

Después de todo él no era nadie para ella.

Quizás era lo mejor para él, en cuanto este año terminase sus estudios, cuando aprobase sus EXTASIS y abandonase Hogwarts, ya no coincidirán tanto… quizás en una de esas reuniones "familiares" o alguna celebración aislada, como alguna boda. Quizás alguna vez tuviera que acudir a su boda, sentía un inmenso dolor de sólo pensarlo… Y él seguiría siendo para siempre su apacible ex-profesor de herbología, amigo de su madre.

Estaba condenado a estar solo… toda su vida.

Se levantó de mala gana del suelo y se cubrió mejor el entumecido cuerpo con su capa. Ya era hora que volviera al castillo… si no quería llegar tarde al jodido baile. Resopló con fuerza y como si fuera un animal camino al matadero, se dirigió al castillo.

* * *

Hermione y Severus se dirigieron, cogidos del brazo, al gran comedor. Por el camino Snape se vio tentado a restarle puntos a dos Gryffindors que se hallaban haciendo el idiota en el pasillo con uno de esos artilugios de la piojosa tienda Weasley, pero después de la mirada de desaprobación de su esposa, que sospechaba sus intenciones, desistió. Hoy dejaría en paz a esos cabezas huecas...

El gran comedor se hallaba decorado con los ya típicos adornos de navidad y el inmenso árbol presidiendo la estancia. Los alumnos se les veían felices y animados, les esperaba aún por delante una deliciosa cena y un estupendo baile y a la mañana siguiente, partirían a sus hogares. Y lo mejor de todo: era la única noche que los alumnos podían sentarse mezclados por casas.

Snape paseó los ojos con atención por todo el comedor, escrutando cada rincón de aquella sala, buscando al producto de su preocupación.

"Eileen no está, así que deja de buscarla"

"No me quiero imaginar con qué mequetrefe habrá accedido a venir a la fiesta…" Espetó con desdén Severus.

"¡Snape!- dijo Hermione disgustada- ¡Me prometiste que dejarías a tu hija en paz!"

Severus resopló derrotado, ya que no tenía nada que hacer contra ella. Cualquiera que los viera, ni mucho menos se imaginaría que Hermione regañaba por telepatía a su marido. Bueno, Elle quizás sí.

El matrimonio se sentó en una de las mesas reservadas a los profesores. Hermione tomó asiento al lado de su buen amigo Neville, con el que estaba deseando conversar, ya que desde su llegada al castillo, casi no habían coincidido. Si no fuera porque lo conocía, habría llegado a pensar que la esquivaba.

-¡Hola Neville! Te veo desmejorado… ¿Te ocurre algo?- dijo en un tono que la medimagia le había otorgado.

-Hola Hermione… no te preocupes, no es nada importante.- dijo Neville con la esperanza que no insistiera más, que dejara de indagar, aunque conociendo a su amiga, sabía que eso era casi un imposible.

-Te están saliendo unas feas ojeras… me recuerdas a...- Hermione calló al notar la mirada fulminante de su marido clavada en ella. El hecho de que pudiera compararlo con el idiota de Longbottom, aunque sólo fuera por las ojeras, le ofendía profundamente.- ¿Duermes bien?

-No te preocupes por mí, Herms… en serio.- dijo comenzándose a sentirse incómodo bajo la mirada atenta de su amiga, que decidió dedicarle una gran sonrisa y cambiar de tema.

Hermione decidió dar una pequeña tregua a su amigo. Lo veía un tanto desmejorado e inquieto, además de esquivo y huraño, una actitud muy extraña en él ya que en esas clases de reuniones, solía estar de buen humor y muy comunicativo. Todo lo contrario a su marido. En cierta forma lo entendía. Seguro que lo estaba pasando mal… a ella no la engañaba, conocía su secreto desde siempre, aunque nunca se lo hubiera confiado. Desde que Luna se había casado y el hecho de que él no se dignara a acudir a la ceremonia con una burda escusa, habían por terminado de confirmar sus sospechas: Neville estaba enamorado de Luna.

No entendía por qué nunca se había lanzado a luchar por ella.

Seguro que lo estaba pasando putas desde entonces. No le extrañaba en absoluto que tuviera ese aspecto tan desalentador.

-¿Y qué tal le va a Eileen en las clases?- preguntó Hermione intentando sacar una conversación que le alejara de los pensamientos cancerígenos de Luna.

Lo que no sabía Hermione que había dado justamente con el tema que a Neville le hubiera gustado evitar.

Aquella pregunta se vio ensombrecida por la entrada de la propia Eileen al comedor.

-¡Mira mi hija que guapa que está!-Dijo Hermione con orgullo- Aún me sorprende lo mucho que ha crecido, es casi una mujercita.

Neville levantó la vista del mantel para observarla. Su visión, le dolía. Estaba guapísima, estaba radiante, era una flor entre la maleza, salvaje, descarada, fresca. Y aquel vestido negro de palabra de honor le quedaba de muerte, casi quitándole la respiración… _¡Ya basta! Debía de dejar de pensar en ella en esos términos_.

Suspiró aliviado. El acompañante de Eileen era James, al menos por esa parte podía estar tranquilo

-¡Potter!- dejó de escapar en forma de gruñido Snape.

Aunque otros no lo estuvieran.

Los chicos se acercaron a una mesa donde estaban sentados Andy, Mariam, Lian y otros chicos de Hufflepuff, tomando asiento con ellos entre risas.

* * *

El baile dio comienzo después de una sustanciosa cena, que habían preparado los elfos domésticos con todo su mimo. En la mesa de los profesores surgieron varias botellas de licores, que la profesora de adivinación se apresuró a degustar.

Neville bebía asqueado su licor de manzana sin alcohol a pequeños sorbos, sus hielos tintineaban en el vaso, mientras lo movía distraídamente. Era consciente que se había pasado la cena callado y ensimismado, eso había despertado la preocupación en su amiga Hermione, pero no podía evitarlo. El peso de sus pensamientos era enorme y no podía parar de pensar en ella. Su recuerdo golpeaba su cerebro constantemente, e intentaba a toda costa desechar esos furtivos pensamientos. Aunque cada dos por tres deslizara sus ojos hasta aquel lugar del salón donde sabía que se hallaba la personita que tenía torturando su alma.

* * *

Severus Snape, miraba al fondo del salón, donde se hallaba su hija bailando con el hijo de Harry Potter. Frunció el ceño, mejor era que ese niñato se comportara y no se acercara mucho a ella, si no quería asumir después las consecuencias. Por su bien, mejor que tuviera las manos donde él pudiera verlas.

-¡Snape! ¿Quieres dejar de mirar así a tu hija?

-¿Así cómo?- dijo con tono inocente Severus, volviéndose a su esposa.

-No te hagas el tonto murciélago, que sabes perfectamente de que hablo… Los estabas cohibiendo con la mirada.

Puso cara de falsa ignorancia.

-No tengo ni la menor idea de qué me estas hablado.

"Ya sabes que no tienes secretos para mí"

"Y eres la misma insufrible de siempre"

Neville pudo ver como esos dos se miraban sin decir nada, como si se lo dijeran todo sin necesidad de palabras. Sabía de la conexión que existía entre esos dos, pero no entendía muy bien cómo funcionaba…

"Me aburro en esta fiesta Severus, la recordaba más divertida cuando sólo era una cría"

"Ya has visto que estar rodeado de niñatos hormonados e idiotas como Longbottom no es nada alentador. "

"Estaba pensando… que quizás… podríamos ir a cierta sala que hay en la planta superior y recordar viejos tiempos"

"¿Y Eileen?"

"Vamos Severus, deja a la niña respirar… que he visto como la agobias"

"¿Yo agobiarla?- comenzó a enfurruñarse Severus- Si se comportara como es debido y no como si fuera una vulgar Weasley…"

Severus guardó silencio al notar la mano de su esposa deslizarse por su pierna por debajo de la mesa.

"Vámonos a donde quieras"- afirmó derrotado el hombre.

Neville observó incrédulo como esos dos se levantaban de sus asientos y sin despedirse siquiera, abandonaban el comedor. Mejor para él. Llevaba toda la noche sintiéndose incómodo y culpable al tener a su amiga a su lado, se sentía un traidor y un hijo de puta.

Apuró el último trago de su licor y se apresuraría irse de allí, si no quería que la profesora Graham lo mareara con su palabrería insulsa. Hoy no le apetecía para nada aguantar su charla, no le apetecía estar con nadie.

Dejó el vaso en la mesa con energía, como si intentara reunirlas para largarse de allí. Iba a levantarse cuando no pudo evitar mirar por última vez a Eileen. Y ya no pudo quitar los ojos de allí… sabía que algo le pasaba.

* * *

-¡Mira Elle, tus padres se marchan!- exclamó James feliz, ya que llevaba toda la noche encajando las miradas enfurruñadas de su temible profesor de pociones.

-¡Uf! Si había alguien capaz de sacar a mi padre de aquí, esa es mi madre…

-Lleva toda la noche matándome con la mirada…

La música cambió a una balada lenta. James suspiró aliviado que esa música no hubiera sonado unos minutos antes, con Snape mirándolo fijamente.

Tomó con suavidad de la cintura a su amiga y Eileen se colgó de su cuello.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres muy guapa?

Eileen chasqueó la lengua, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-James, James… ¿No estarás intentando ligar conmigo?

-Y cada día eres más tonta.

Mientras reían dieron varias vueltas. Andy se acercó con una de sus mejores amigas de Hufflepuff, Lian que era otra cazadora del equipo y comenzó a bailar con ella.

-Odio esto Eileen…-susurró a su oído- me encantaría haber traído a Andy al baile, bailar esta pieza abrazado a él, poder hacer lo que hacen otras parejas "normales".

Su amiga lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Lo sé.- murmuró, mientras desviaba inconscientemente sus ojos a una lejana mesa donde el profesor herbología apuraba de un último trago el contenido de su vaso.

* * *

Ted Remus Lupin bailaba aquella pieza con Victoire, en la que la chica se agarraba como un verdadero pulpo. Él intentaba concentrarse en su pareja, pero no podía evitar estar pendiente en lo que hacía la buscadora de su equipo, cada movimiento que hacía la chica con el odioso de James y se notaba, porque siempre terminaban pululando cerca de ella… pero ella sólo tenía ojos para el imbécil de James. Que encima la susurraba en el oído…

El rencor y la envidia recorrieron todo su ser.

Con los ojos puestos en ella, besó en la boca a Victoire, que la chica respondió al beso con avidez.

* * *

Eileen sintió una mirada constante clavada en ella, como dos alfileres. Se volvió a mirar en aquella dirección con curiosidad. Lo que encontró, la llenó de repulsión. Lupin besaba en la boca, a la idiota cabeza hueca de la pelirroja Weasley. Y no era un simple beso… estaban a lengüetazos allí, delante de todo el salón.

Pero lo que más le jodía de todo, es que Lupin la había estado mirando fijamente mientras la besaba a ella… ¿Qué pretendía ese idiota? Era un imbécil.

-James… tengo que ir al baño.-dijo con un atisbo de angustia en su voz

-Voy contigo.- el chico que se hallaba de espaldas al espectáculo y no se había percatado de nada.

-No. Quédate aquí con Andy… además ¿No pretenderás entrar al lavabo de chicas? ¿O sí?

-¡Eres tonta! ¡Anda ve!

Eileen abandonó a toda prisa el comedor, intentando aguantar las lágrimas rebeldes que amenazaban con salirse de sus ojos.

Entonces James se acercó a su novio, que hacía como si estuviera retrasmitiendo un partido de quidditch, ante las risas de sus amigas.

-Y al capitán del equipo de Gryffindor le acaban de introducir una quaffle hasta la campanilla…

James se volvió y contempló el lamentable espectáculo lleno de repulsión. Eileen… seguro que por eso se había marchado tan a prisa el salón.

* * *

Neville Longbottom observó cómo Eileen abandonaba apresuradamente el comedor. No tenía que ser muy erudito para comprender lo que acababa de ocurrir allí. En el centro de la pista se hallaba Lupin besando a Weasley en los labios. Recordó con enojo el beso que había presenciado entre Eileen y Ted… Y sintió una punzada de dolor ante la idea que a ella le doliera que Ted estuviese en brazos de otra chica. ¿Y qué pretendía él? ¿Qué se hubiera fijado en él?

-¡Por Merlín!- cacareó la profesora Graham escandalizada- ¡Estos muchachos ya no saben comportarse!

Y se levantó de su asiento, dirigiéndose apresuradamente al corrillo que se había montado alrededor de esos dos.

Neville aprovechó que todos tenían puestos los ojos en Ted y Victoire, para abandonar presto el comedor.

No había rastro de la chica por el pasillo, miró en vano a ambos lados. Nada. Como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra… aunque una pequeña corazonada, le decía donde estaba… pero, no debía acercarse tanto a ella. Se lo había prometido a sí mismo. No debía hacerlo, debería huir de ella, pero… no podía dejarla así.

Sólo iría a ver si se encontraba bien… sin que ella lo supiese.

* * *

Eileen Snape arrancó una fresa y se la llevó a la boca. Ya no le sabían dulces ni jugosas. Sentía el amargor subirle por la garganta. No es que le importase que Lupin besara a esa idiota… lo que más la había molestado es la forma a la que la miraba a ella. Como lleno de rencor…

¿O quizás sí que le importaba que se babeara con ésa?

Estaba muy confundida.

Por eso había ido allí. Al único lugar de Hogwarts donde siempre se había sentido bien, en el único sitio que se siente como en casa: en el jardín del profesor Longbottom. Necesitaba poner en orden su cabeza, después de todo ella le había rechazado en una ocasión. ¿Qué pretendía entonces? ¿Qué el chico estuviera constantemente detrás de ella?

Sabía que no debía estar allí, sabía que quizás el profesor si se enteraba se enfadaría con ella por colarse en el interior del invernadero.

Pero le apetecía estar allí.

La música de la fiesta se colaba a través del hechizo, recordándola lo que estaba aconteciendo allá dentro.

Menuda mierda, nunca le había gustado los bailes de navidad. Y ese año era definitivamente el peor de todos.

Se secó con la mano las lágrimas.

Ya no lloraría por ese idiota nunca más… ¿Quería estar con esa estatua superficial? Adelante, ella no se iba interponer en su camino.

Arrancó una margarita de su mata y comenzó a deshojarla distraídamente. Desde luego ese lugar no era el mismo sin la compañía del profesor Longbottom.

* * *

Neville la había visto deslizarse en el interior del hechizo. Llevaba allí dentro bastante tiempo… ¿Se encontraría bien?

* * *

Se asustó al oír como el hechizo se abría a sus espaldas. Se volvió asustada… ¿Había alguien más que supiera la existencia de ese jardín?

Era el bueno del profesor Longbottom. Perfecto, eso significaba que le caería una buena bronca por estar allí.

-¿Eileen?-preguntó su suave voz.

-Estoy aquí.

_¿Cómo podía saber que estaba allí?_

Neville se acercó a ella, hasta estar de pie a su lado.

"No te acerques tanto a ella… déjala tranquila. ¿No ves que quiere estar sola?" Pero no podía dejarla allí, sentada en el suelo del jardín a su suerte, tan solitaria…

-¿Puedo?- dijo señalando el suelo a su lado, como invocando el recuerdo de aquella noche en que ella había señalado el bordillo de aquella sucia acera.

La chica afirmó con la cabeza y él se sentó en el suelo a su lado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó el profesor.

-Si… Ahora sí.- y sin mediar una palabra más, se inclinó para apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del profesor.

Él al principio no sabía muy bien qué hacer, estaba haciendo justamente lo que había querido evitar realizar. La chica suspiró acomodándose más contra él. Neville le pasó un brazo por el hombro y apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo, que temblaba sin cesar.

-Tienes frio Eileen.

No era una pregunta. Sin dejar que la chica contestase la cubrió con su capa de gala.

Eileen se apretujó un poco más contra el cuerpo cálido de su profesor de herbología. Le había cubierto con su capa como le gustaba tanto que hiciese su padre cuando era pequeña… pero ya no era pequeña, ni su profesor era su padre. Pero le gustaba esa sensación de candidez, ese olor suave de su colonia golpeando su nariz.

La música del baile seguía oyéndose en la lejanía, viajaba a través del aire hasta llegar hasta el jardín secreto. Se le ocurrió una idea que quizás pudiera animar a la chica. Quizás era un tanto descabellada, pero haría cualquier cosa por verla sonreír de nuevo. Se levantó del suelo con suavidad y le tendió una mano.

-¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?

La chica le miró con curiosidad dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Una vez me dijiste que te gustaría verme bailar ¿no?- dijo con cierta inseguridad Neville, planteándose si quizás la idea que había tenido era absurda. Lo que tenía que hacer es regañarla por estar allí y mandarla de vuelta a la torre Gryffindor… _¿Pero a quien pretendía engañar?_

Eileen se dejó ayudar por su profesor y se incorporó, sacudiéndose de polvo su hermoso vestido negro.

-Eso no me lo perdería por nada del mundo…-dijo a la vez que volvía una gran sonrisa en el rostro- Quiero saber si las leyendas que hablan de usted son verdad…

-Ahora podrás juzgar por ti misma.

La chica cogió de la mano a su profesor y le pasó la otra por detrás de la nuca. El hombre puso suavemente su mano en la cintura de ella y comenzó a mecerse con lentitud.

-¿Eso es todo?- dijo la chica levantando una ceja, con cierta sorna.

Neville sonrió.

-Tú te lo has buscado…

Y comenzó a bailar con soltura, seguido de la chica, que seguía sus pasos con agilidad. Se miraron a los ojos y comenzaron a reírse.

La risa de Eileen era música para sus oídos… se hubiera pasado toda la noche bailando con ella. Quizás si le dejaran, lo haría toda la vida.

_**¡Hola mis chicas!**_

_**Comienza lo bueno… al menos eso creo, aunque sospecho que no me libre de algún que otro crucio por ahí…Sobretodo de las partidarias de la pareja Ted-Eileen y las que querían un lemmon de Severus y Hermione. mujajajajaja**_

_**Nuestro pervertido favorito no ha podido alejarse de Elle, por mucho que se lo propusiera.**_

_**Gracias a todos los que seguís esta historia, a los que comentáis cada capítulo y me animáis a que siga con la historia. Hoy hace un año que comencé a escribir la primera parte de esta historia y a subirla en una página de fics. Gracias a ella, he conocido a gente maravillosa y a la que ahora llamo amigas… ^^ Y puedo celebrarlo con este cap, que es uno de mis favoritos.**_

_**La canción con la que abro el cap es Dark secret love, del grupo HIM**_

_**Gracias por tu presencia aquí.**_

_**Todos los comentarios serán respondidos, siento no haberlo hecho aún del cap anterior, perdonad, soy de lo peor...**_

_**Bueno, no os doy más la murga. ¡Un besiñoooo a todas!**_

_**AnitaSnape**_

_**Mortífaga de Severus**_


	22. Slytherin quien lo lea

**Cap 22. Slytherin quien lo lea.**

_el miedo a traspasar la frontera_  
_de los nombres,_  
_como un extraño._  
_dibuja la espiral de la derrota_  
_y oscurece tantos halagos,_  
_solo, en la memoria que se va..._

Hermione caminaba de la mano de Severus sin el más mínimo reparo. Llevaban más de dieciocho años casados para ponerse a disimular ahora entre los muros de aquel colegio o andarse con remilgos estúpidos. Lejos quedaban ya aquellos tiempos, en los que Severus y ella debían esconder su amor en la oscuridad del despacho de su marido, ocultándolo a ojos de toda la gente a la que quería, como Ginny, Harry, Ron, Neville… aquella miserable época cuando Voldemort no había sucumbido aún y Severus estaba siempre en peligro de muerte… en los dos bandos.

Afortunadamente aquella época ya pasó y no volvería jamás… La guerra había puesto final a aquella etapa oscura y lúgubre de la historia de la magia, cobrándose muchas vidas por el camino. No le gustaba recordarlo, pero aquel lugar le traía todos esos recuerdos a la mente. Su Eileen, afortunadamente, nunca debería pasar por todas las dificultades que habían pasado sus padres… y eso la aliviaba, ella jamás tendría que sufrir los horrores de una guerra, ni luchar sabiendo que la vida de sus amigos y la suya se hallaban en peligro...

Recordó lo guapa que estaba su hija aquella noche, con ese magnífico vestido de palabra de honor que tanto odiaba su padre y que ella solía ponerse cuando tenía la mínima ocasión… aún no podía creerse cómo había pasado el tiempo desde que ella nació, parecía que no había pasado el tiempo desde aquel día que la había acunado por primera vez entre sus brazos… ella había sido el mejor regalo que había recibido de Severus. Ella y su marido eran lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

Su marido apretó con suavidad su mano, notaba el hilo de sus pensamientos y podía sentir en sus propias carnes los sentimientos que la inundaban por completo. Sintió como le decía te quiero sin necesidad de palabras, solo sintiendo ese amor profundo que le profesaba.

Severus soltó únicamente la mano de Hermione cuando llegaron a su destino, en sus labios se asomó una gran sonrisa pícara, aquel lugar le traía tan magníficos recuerdos. Su marido se paseó tres veces ante la entrada de la sala de los menesteres mientras le clavaba esos ojos negros profundos, que la hacían estremecer como el primer día, con su capa ondeando tras si, como si se tratara de su fiel mascota.

Una puerta surgió de la pared arrancándoles a ambos una gran sonrisa… Hacía ya más de dieciocho años de aquella noche que habían cruzado aquella puerta, no habían vuelto allí juntos desde su primera vez...

La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, ya por costumbre Severus hechizó la puerta para que nadie pudiera entrar. Todo estaba dispuesto como la primera vez que estuvieran allí, en aquella noche en la que Hermione había cumplido la mayoría de edad y se hubiera escapado allí con su novio después de su fiesta de cumpleaños. Había velas flotando esparcidas por toda la habitación, la chimenea estaba encendida, iluminando cálidamente toda aquella acogedora sala… y la gran cama estaba allí, en mitad de la estancia.

-Severus… todo es como recordaba.

Snape se acercó a su mujer y la abrazó por detrás, rodeándola con sus brazos y poniendo sus manos sobre su vientre. Hermione se estremeció al sentir la respiración entrecortada de Severus en su nuca. Ya podían pasar mil años, que su amor por aquel hombre nunca se vería mermado… cada día que pasaba le amaba más, era una realidad.

-Te quiero.- susurró Hermione.

Severus no contestó, pero ya estaba acostumbrada. Su marido no era de las personas que se deshacían en halagos, él expresaba su amor a través de las pequeñas cosas, sus caricias, sus besos, sus miradas… no le hacía falta expresar con palabras lo que sentía por ella, como él solía defenderse "las palabras se le quedaban pequeñas para poder expresar lo que sentía por ella"

Hermione se volvió en sus propios talones para poder estrechar el cuerpo de su marido entre sus brazos. Lo abrazó con fuerza, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, una luz blanca, resurgió de sus anillos, envolviéndoles en ella. Snape la cogió de la barbilla y tiró de ella hacia arriba con suavidad.

-¿Sabías que te amo?

Hermione no contestó, pero su mano se deslizo hacia la mejilla donde tenía esa cicatriz, que ella misma le hizo aquella asquerosa noche. Sus dedos se deslizaron suavemente por esta dibujando el contorno de la cicatriz hasta llegar a sus labios. Se puso de puntillas y besó con ternura el recorrido que había realizado con sus dedos, hasta llegar a su boca, que besó con dulzura. Severus, se dejaba hacer, sumiso. Sus dedos se deslizaron hasta su cuello, sin mucho esfuerzo, desató el pañuelo negro que solía llevar, ocultando la mayor cicatriz que cubría su cuerpo: el desgarro que le había producido Nagini al morderle aquella noche.

El pañuelo cayó de cualquier manera al suelo enmoquetado de aquella habitación. Se tomó tiempo para besarlo en el cuello… aún tenían toda la noche por delante, y no tenía ninguna prisa.

* * *

-¡No y no! ¡Me niego en rotundo! Pasarás las vacaciones en Hogwarts con nosotros.

Hermione miró a su hija, que a su vez la miraba a ella con ojos de animal herido buscando apoyo moral contra su padre, y después a su marido, que aún llevaba el pergamino de Harry Potter en la mano, que la había traído por la mañana temprano una lechuza, en la que invitaba a Eileen a pasar las vacaciones de navidad en su casa.

-Pero papá… no hay en Hogwarts ni un solo alumno. Estoy completamente sola. ¿Qué más te da que vaya a casa de James a pasar la navidad allí? Que tú estés obligado a quedarte en el colegio en las vacaciones, no significa que tenga que hacerlo yo también.

En cierta forma Severus sabía que su hija tenía razón. Las navidades en el interior de esos muros siempre habían sido tediosas. Pero la idea que su hija se fuera a pasar la navidad a _Grimmauld Place, _rodeada de los Potter y los Weasley lejos de su vigilancia paterna le provocaba un rechazo atroz. Había que ser un idiota para dejar a esos dos jovencitos bajo el mismo techo… más cuando ya sabían aparecerse, que les facilitaba la labor a la hora de colarse en dormitorios con el mayor sigilo por la noche... Prefería no pensarlo siquiera. No y no. Su hija se quedaba en el colegio junto a sus padres, que es donde tenía que estar.

-Cariño…- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa- A mí me encantaría que te quedases… Después de navidad volveré a Francia y en este tiempo casi no he podido estar contigo.

Eileen se cruzó de brazos con fastidio, golpeando con impaciencia el pie contra el suelo.

-¿Entonces no puedo ir?

-¡No!- fue la respuesta rotunda de Snape, aliviado que al menos esta vez, su mujer se hubiera puesto de su parte.

-Sois un par de egoístas. – sentenció enfadada Eileen- Me voy a mi sala común.

-Venga hija, no te enfades…- intentó quitarle hierro al asunto Hermione.

La chica no se dignó a contestar, dejando a su madre con la palabra en la boca, cerrando tras sí la puerta del despacho de su padre con un fuerte portazo.

Hermione se volvió a su marido, que observaba fijamente, la puerta por donde su hija había abandonado la habitación un momento antes, con el ceño totalmente fruncido. Al menos podría pasar unas vacaciones tranquilo sabiendo que su hija estaba lejos de indeseables.

-Eileen cada vez se parece más a ti…- sentenció Hermione con media sonrisa.

-Bueno… en lo de dar portazos se parece a su madre.

Y se sonrieron.

* * *

Cthulhu entró alegremente por la ventana, sobrevolando la sala común de Gryffindors en círculos hasta posarse con elegancia en el brazo del sofá donde se hallaba sentada Eileen, que por aburrimiento se había puesto a realizar los deberes que le habían mandado por navidad. Comenzó por las asignaturas que más le gustaban como pociones, DCAO y herbología, que las había concluido sin ninguna dificultad. Cosa que no podía decir de transformaciones, que le estaba resultando de lo más pesado, odiaba esa asignatura. Pero cualquier cosa era mejor que pasar la tarde con sus padres, que estaban de un empalagoso que casi la hacían vomitar.

El recuerdo del profesor de Herbología la golpeó… la noche anterior se lo había pasado tan bien en su compañía.

No se dio cuenta que estaba suspirando fuertemente.

Rascó con suavidad la cabeza del animal, que comenzó hacer un chasquido con el pico en señal de satisfacción. Desató con tranquilidad la pequeña nota escrita en un papel de color celeste, que traía atada a una de sus patas. Sabía de sobra quien le escribía, pero su caligrafía familiar era inconfundible, la reconocería en cualquier lugar: la de James.

_**Hola Marimacho:**_

_**Siento que al final te tengas que quedar en Hogwarts de pringada estas navidades. Mamá no entiende por qué no te dejan que vengas a pasar las navidades aquí con nosotros, esta mañana cuando recibió mi padre la nota de tu madre, se puso en jarras y estuvo toda la mañana relatando… ya sabes como es. Te quieren como si fueras un miembro más de la familia, aunque eso ya lo sabes.**_

_****__Yo te voy a ech_ar mucho de menos… la verdad es que estas fiestas no son lo mismo si no estás aquí, ¿Con quién voy a planear las trastadas para la cena de navidad? Me has dejado solito, eres una traidora. (Es broma no me pegues). Te extraño mucho… a ti y Andy. Bueno a Andy más… jajajajaja.

_**Me hubiera gustado mucho quedarme allí contigo, aunque tuviera que sufrir las constantes miradas asesinas de tu padre, pero al menos estaríamos juntos. No discutas más con él, no merece la pena.**_

_**Te dejo que mi madre me está llamando a gritos. No sé qué querrá ahora.**_

_**Escríbeme cuando quieras, ya sabes que estoy siempre disponible para ti.**_

_**Te quiere sólo un poquito:**_

_**James.**_

_**P.D. Slytherin quien lo lea.**_

¿Slytherin quien lo lea? ¿Era idiota? ¿Es esa la forma de terminar una carta? Volvió a leerlo incrédula y comenzó a reír como una idiota, quizás se había vuelto una Slytherin como decía su amigo y por eso reía como si fuera imbécil. La verdad es que extrañaba mucho a su amigo, se sentía tan solita entre los muros de su sala común, habitualmente hasta los topes de bullicio juvenil, y ahora tan silenciosa como una tumba.

Y pensando en él…

Ya se le habían pasado las ganas de estudiar, si es que alguna vez las había tenido. Arrojó con desdén las tareas de transformaciones sobre una mesita y salió por el retrato, seguida de su pequeña y orgullosa lechuza, hija de una vieja ave que aún cuidaba su madre con cariño. Se le había ocurrido una trastada, que haría reír mucho a James cuando volviera al colegio después de las vacaciones.

* * *

Neville Longbotton salió de su despacho mientras se colocaba su gruesa capa de viaje. Llevaba todo el día atrincherado entre los muros de su despacho, atesorando cada recuerdo, cada momento vivido la noche anterior en compañía de la única persona que le importaba en el mundo. Había bailado con Eileen, había hablado con ella, se habían reído… habían estado hasta muy avanzada la noche allí juntos, arropados en el secreto del hechizo de su jardín, completamente solos.

Su cercanía, el roce accidental de su mano, el dulce sonido de su risa en la oscuridad de la noche... Si había lidiado alguna vez una batalla interior, había sido aquella noche. Había tenido que luchar contra sus ganas de acariciar su pelo hasta cansarse, aunque dudaba que alguna vez eso pudiera ocurrir, y lo más importante: a las tremendas ganas que tenía de besarla.

Por un momento, había estado a punto de agarrarla con fuerza y estamparle un beso en los labios...

Pero no lo había hecho.

Ni lo haría nunca. Una cosa era alimentar los sueños y otra la realidad. Ella nunca sería para él, no podía ser, mirase por donde lo mirase, los sentimientos que experimentaba por ella eran demenciales. Tendría que aprender a vivir con ello, y dejar que el tiempo pasase recuperándose de este amor tortuoso e imposible. Pero sabía que nunca podría olvidarla. Estaba condenado a amarla hasta el fin de sus días.

Aquel día no había bajado ni a comer al comedor, no se sentía con fuerzas de encontrársela y actuar como si nada con ella, ahogando todos sus sentimientos en el fondo de su alma, donde nadie pudiera verlos salvo él.

No se atrevía siquiera a mirarla a los ojos sin temer que estos revelaran sus sentimientos. Estaba enamorado de ella hasta el último tramo de su ser… No podía dejar de lamentarse, ¿Por qué el destino la había puesto en su camino si no podía estar con ella?

Parecía que el cruel destino insistía una y otra vez a mofarse de él, como sus compañeros cuando era un niño.

Primero con Luna a la que jamás fue capaz de decirle nada y ahora con Eileen, a la que amaba con locura y jamás podría estar con ella.

Tiró de la puerta con suavidad para dejarla bien cerrada y poniéndose unos guantes de lana se encaminó por la galería del colegio, acercándose a la entrada de la sala común de Gryffindor.

Una pequeña figura se dibujó en la lejanía, arrancándole una gran sonrisa. No podía explicarse cómo esa chica podía ser tan graciosa sin proponérselo… Estaba sospechosamente silenciosa concentrada en algo que estaba haciendo en la pared, mientras aguantaba su propia risa y en lo alto de su cabeza, llevaba posada una minúscula lechuza, que al verlo aproximarse, comenzó a ulular con fuerza, como si quisiera alertarla de la presencia del profesor.

Su intuición de profesor, le daba en la nariz que Eileen no se traía nada bueno entre manos… se acercó sigilosamente a ella, intentando no hacer el menor ruido.

-¡Cthulhu, cállate que nos van a descubrir!- censuró Eileen los chillidos de su pequeña compañera, que comenzaba a picotearle el pelo en señal de advertencia, pero la otra ni caso.

La lechuza orgullosa, enfadada por la reprimenda de su dueña y de su ineptitud, la picó con fuerza en la oreja.

-¡Ay! Bestia. Pensaba que sólo le picabas a papá.

Neville tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no reír. La visión de Severus Snape picado por esa minúscula ave era en cuanto gracioso.

Se aproximó tanto a Eileen, que ya podía ver lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba grabando unas palabras con su varita en las frías piedras de la pared al lado de la entrada a la sala común de Gryffindor. Se agachó un poco para poder leer lo que estaba escribiendo en la pared.

"Slytherin quien lo lea"

¿Cómo a veces podía ser tan madura y otras tan pueril? Se enderezó en toda su altura y se cruzó los brazos haciendo una mueca para no ponerse a reír. Una cosa era que las ocurrencias de Eileen le hicieran gracia y otra que la dejara que pensase que así eran.

-¡Eileen! ¡Espero que esa magia que estás usando sea reversibleeee!- le gritó a su espalda, haciendo que la chica diera un fuerte respingo, poniéndose colorada como un tomate. La lechuza prendió vuelo alejándose de allí chillando, como indignada que la hubiera pillado por su ineptitud.

Eileen se volvió lentamente a su profesor de Herbología, que la minaba con desaprobación y una extraña mueca en la boca. La había pillado de lleno… esta vez sí que la había jodido.

-¡Mierda! ¡Joder!- se quejó_. ¡Aaaah! ¿Por qué siempre su boca decía esa clase de cosas ante su profesor? ¿Es que acaso se estaba volviendo idiota por momentos_?

-¡Eileen! ¡Eres muy mayor para andarte con estas gamberradas! ¡Y cuidado con ese vocabulario!

-¡Es que me aburro!- se defendió Elle, como si fuera una razón de peso para ir escribiendo en las paredes.

-Pues podrías emplear tu tiempo libre en estudiar…

Eileen torció el gesto. Sólo una cosa así podía venir de su profesor de Herbología, que a las primeras de cambio la obligaba a estudiar.

-¡Ya he terminado todas las tareas!- afirmó sintiendo como sus mejillas tornaban acaloradas a un tono rojo, le ocurría eso cuando mentía.

-No te creo… - dijo el profesor aguardando su respuesta.

Eileen ya no sabía por dónde salir. O admitía ante el jefe de su casa que le acababa de mentir descaradamente o debía inventarse una maniobra de evasiva en la que pudiera salir victoriosa. Observó la pared que estaba grabada gracias a la destreza con su varita y se volvió a su apacible profesor de Herbología con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

-¿Lo has leído, verdad?- dijo entrecerrando los ojos- ¡Eres un Slytherin! ¡Eres un Slytherin!- le cantó burlona.

Neville miró con incredulidad a Eileen. ¿_Era posible poder tener tanto morro?_ No pudo evitar dejar escapar una furtiva sonrisa, que estaba luchando por evitar con toda su alma. Siempre había sido malo fingiendo, bueno, era malo en muchas facetas de su vida, pero esa era una más. Era incapaz de poner cara de póquer, su rostro podía leerse como si de un libro abierto se tratara.

Eileen sonrió con cierta satisfacción. No quería ser malvada, pero le estaba cogiendo el truco a su amable profesor de Herbología, que últimamente parecía incapaz de enfadarse con ella.

Neville resopló derrotado.

-¿Cómo puedes tener tanta cara Eileen?

-Vamos profesor… no finja, que le veo reírse por lo bajo. – Dijo la chica levantando la ceja al más estilo Snape- ¿Acaso no le hace gracia que me meta con los Slytherin?

-En serio que no sé que voy hacer contigo… ¿Es magia reversible?

La chica enseñó sus dientes, en un gesto de "me han pillado"

-Creo que no…

-Mmmm… Creo que convertirás a muchos Slytherin.

-No creo. La mitad de la gente que estudia aquí no sabe casi leer…

_¿Qué haces Neville? No le rías las gracias. Mantente firme, regáñala, ponla a estudiar, que alga algo provechoso._

-Vete a la sala común a estudiar.- Dijo por fin.

-¡Jooooo!- se quejó la chica- Estoy aburrida ya de estudiar. He realizado las tareas de pociones, DCAO y de Herbología. Mi cabeza está a punto de explotar del esfuerzo… no está acostumbrada a estudiar tanto.

-Eso no lo jures… lo sé.

-¡Eh! No se meta conmigo ahora.

-¿Y por qué no te vas un rato con tus padres?

-¡Bah! Ellos están de un empalagoso que me hacen vomitar por todos los rincones…

-¡Eileen!

Neville la observó mientras la chica lo miraba con cara de cordero degollado. En realidad debía tener razón, debía sentirse tan sola, no había quedado ni un solo alumno en todo Hogwarts, con la que la chica pudiera relacionarse y su amigo del alma había partido para pasar las vacaciones de navidad con su familia.

Una idea estúpida y nefasta cruzó su mente como un relámpago. Intentó desecharla enseguida, no, no podía hacerlo, tenía que mantenerse firme. Se había prometido esa misma mañana frente al espejo, que no se acercaría a Eileen Snape nunca más.

-Voy a Hogsmeade. ¿Quieres venir? Sé que no soy una compañía muy divertida, pero al menos podré ir tranquilo pensando que no te dejo delinquiendo por el colegio.

-¡Eh! Que no soy tan mala…- Neville hizo un gesto de "a quien pretendes engañar"- ¿De verdad que puedo ir?

-¿Crees que bromeo?

Elle y el profesor se aguantaron una de sus largas miradas, que ya se estaban haciendo demasiado habituales.

-¡Bien! Voy a por mi ropa de abrigo… ¡No se vaya sin mí!

-Te espero aquí… no tardes.

La vio entrar a toda prisa por el hueco del retrato, con su habitual paso ligero. Genial, no sólo se había saltado sus propias decisiones de no acercarse tanto a ella, sino que encima parecía que la estaba premiando por un acto vandálico, invitándola a acompañarla al pueblo como si fuera un adolescente hormonado. Se pasó la mano por la cara con gesto de cansado, Neville, ahora sí que te estás comportando como un demente. ¿Qué pretendía con esa actitud? ¿Hacerse más daño de lo que ya se estaba haciendo? Ella no era para él… Al final iba a tener razón Snape cuando aseguraba una y otra vez "que era un blando"

Maldijo su suerte y su estampa. ¿Por qué siempre terminaba complicándose la vida de esa manera? Tranquilo… sólo era Eileen, la hija de su amiga y del murciélago de la mazmorra, su alumna… solo iban a dar un inocente paseo, como cuando se llevó a Eileen, Ted, James, Albus y Rose cuando eran pequeñitos a ver una película a un cine muggle.

Tranquilo los cojones… acababa de invitar a la alumna de la que él estaba perdidamente enamorado a ir a Hogsmeade, como si se tratase de lo más normal del mundo. Pero no lo era… esas cosas sólo podían pasarle a él.

Era un idiota y un pervertido.

Interrumpió sus pensamientos al verla salir del hueco del retrato, para contemplarla un momento mientras tragaba saliva. Estaba guapísima. Se había soltado el pelo azabache, llevaba un magnífico abrigo de color negro hasta las rodillas con unos bonitos enganches con forma de garra y había colocado sobre su cabeza, cuello y manos un juego de gorrito, bufanda y guantes del mismo color. Eileen dejaba bien claro que tenía el mismo gusto que su padre en cuanto a los colores.

Eileen se acercó a él mientras se colocaba la bufanda, envolviendo su voluptuoso cuello con ella.

-¿Vamos?- dijo la chica dedicándole una sonrisa que le dolía en el alma.

Él asintió y notó como ella trotaba a su lado alegremente con una gran sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

* * *

Eileen caminaba alegremente al lado de su profesor de Herbología. Desde la noche anterior en la que había gozado de su compañía en el jardín no había podido quitárselo de la cabeza. Su mano aferrando con suavidad su cintura, la calidez que desprendían estas… su mirada, su voz, su risa. Cómo la había consolado con sólo su presencia, permaneciendo allí junto a ella, sin preguntarle nada, sin meter su nariz… sólo preocupado porque se encontrara bien.

Un sentimiento la inundaba últimamente cuando pensaba en su profesor de Herbología… y la asustaba un poco, después de todo era muy extraño. Pero esa mañana había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en ello mientras hacía sus tareas. Era un error negárselo, no era idiota, sabía lo que quería: Y lo que quería era a su profesor de Herbología.

Quizás estaba loca, quizás era un esfuerzo inútil amar a alguien que no te corresponde, pero no podía evitarlo. Se había enamorado de él, se había dado cuenta como si se hubiera despertado de un largo y profundo sueño. No sabía desde cuándo, pero ese sentimiento llevaba allí desde hace mucho, deseando salir a respirar a la superficie donde se ahogaba… No era un capricho pasajero, ni un amor fruto de un reflejo erróneo. Sabía que lo quería, sabía que se había enamorado de él como una idiota.

Pero naturalmente no debía hacerse ilusiones, después de todo, el profesor Longbottom le doblaba la edad y era uno de los mejores amigos de su madre… jamás se fijaría en ella.

Recordó con dolor en su corazón el día que vio a Neville llorar detrás de una columna en aquel templo… él estaba enamorado de otra. De aquella tarada que ni sabía lo que se perdía.

Suspiró con fuerza mientras miraba a su profesor de reojo.

Sí, estaba enamorada perdidamente de su profesor… estaba enamorada de Neville Longbottom.

* * *

**_Hola a todas..._**

**_Esto ha sido un cap un poco de transición… como veis algo se va a cocer en ese pueblo, aparte del cerebro de Neville. Jejejeje. (risa maléfica)_**

**_La canción con la que abro el cap es Sirena Varada de Héroes del silencio. Os la recomiendo._**

**_Un besiño a todos los que seguís mi humilde historia y muchas gracias por los comentarios, me hacen mucha ilusión… _**

**_Anita Snape._**

**_Mortífaga de Severus._**


	23. Y el amor dijo no

**Cap 23.Y el amor dijo no.**

Love's icy tomb  
dug open for you  
lies in a cemetery that bears my name  
Love's violent tune  
from me to you

Eileen sonrió al llegar a Hogsmeade junto a su profesor de Herbología. Hacía mucho que no se dejaba caer por allí, desde el cumpleaños de James, que el profesor la había dejado acudir a cambio de estar toda una semana estudiando todas las tardes después de clase en la sala de estudios bajo su atenta supervisión.

Siempre le había gustado ir a aquel lugar, aquel pueblecito tenía un punto acogedor que le encantaba. Y aquel día estaba muy contenta de ir… sobretodo por la buena compañía.

El pueblo estaba acicalado con sus adornos de navidad. Había luces parpadeantes por los escaparates de las tiendas, la gente te deseaba una feliz navidad al pasar a tu lado, regalándote una gran y sincera sonrisa, el buen humor y la felicidad de las fiestas era palpable en el lugar.

-¿Venimos por algo en concreto, profesor?- preguntó Eileen con curiosidad.

-Sí, venimos a comprar un regalo.

-¿Un regalo?- preguntó Eileen con curiosidad.

Neville asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió directamente al escaparate de "Moda Tiros Largos". Eileen frunció el ceño y lo siguió malhumorada, intentando en vano ocultar su molestia. ¿Un regalo? ¿Para quién? Eileen no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de dolor en la boca del estómago, debía contener mejor sus celos, pero tratándose de Neville no estaba muy segura si podría lograrlo. Se frotó las manos con fuerza. Hacía mucho frío, había nevado la noche anterior, así que la nieve era un elemento presente amontonándose en todos los rincones de aquel lugar.

Neville abrió la puerta del establecimiento y con su habitual amabilidad, la dejó que entrara ella primero, mientras le sujetaba caballerosamente la puerta. Eileen entró en la tienda seguida de su profesor. Casi nunca entraba allí, ya que no había forma que James la quisiera acompañar nunca, era lo malo de tener sólo amigos varones y que fueran todos unos cafres. Que ninguno quería irse contigo de compras, y si lo hacía, lo hacía con cara larga y resoplando cada dos por tres e increpando cada cinco minutos.

La chica de la tienda saludó con una sonrisa y siguió atendiendo a una mujer que estaba comprando calcetines.

-¿Qué estamos buscando exactamente?- preguntó la chica metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, intentando simular su ataque de celos, similar al que sintió en pleno partido de quidditch hacía unas semanas atrás. Ahora sí que tenía bastante claro lo que sentía por el bueno del profesor.

-Un bolso.

_¿Un bolso? ¿Y lo dice así? ¿A quién querría regalarle un bolso Neville? ¿Acaso tenía novia y ella no lo sabía?_ Frunció el ceño y comenzó arrepentirse de estar allí. Porque el solo pensamiento de que el profesor pudiera estar con otra mujer la destruía por dentro… el amor era una putada, pero lo suyo no tenía nombre. Sólo a ella le ocurrían esas cosas… el hecho de estar presente mientras el profesor le compraba un presente a su novia, la enfurecía. Sentía como toda la carga genética de su padre la golpeaba en las tripas como un puñetazo.

-A ver si consigo que tire de una vez ese viejo bolso rojo… - Neville se paró frente una estantería repleta de bolsos de todos los tamaños, formas, colores- La recuerdo con él desde que era un niño.

Un momento… ¿De quién estaba hablando? ¿Desde que era niño?

-Perdone,-dijo con timidez Elle- quizás podría ayudar a elegirlo… ¿Qué edad tiene la chica?

Neville comenzó a reírse a carcajadas ante la pregunta de Eileen.

-Creo que mi abuela se sentiría muy alagada si te escuchara que la llamaras "chica"

Eileen abrió mucho los ojos y comenzó a notar como a sus mejillas comenzaba agolparse la sangre, tiñéndolas de rojo. Su abuela. Había ido a Hogsmeade a comprarle un regalo de navidad a su abuela. ¿Por qué ese hombre era tan sumamente adorable?

Neville señaló un horrible bolso de color marrón, de una especie de tela de saco con unos adornos en verde y rojo.

-¿Qué te parece ese?

-Por Merlín profesor. Es lo más espantoso que he visto en mi vida…

-¿Tan feo te parece?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Podrías espantar a un boggart con eso.- dijo alzando una de sus cejas.- ¡Que cosa más horrorosa!- puntualizó para que quedara bien claro que no le gustaba en absoluto.

Neville sonrió cruzándose de brazos.

-A ver… Ilústrame.-dijo señalándole con la mano la estantería.

Eileen miró con paciencia y atención el género allí expuesto, tomándose su tiempo. Hasta que por fin vio uno en la última estantería, que le pareció de su gusto. Se puso de puntillas alargando la mano para poder coger el bolso. Neville, que no era mucho más alto que ella, se apresuró a ayudarla. Sus manos se rozaron accidentalmente al intentar alcanzar el bolso. Eileen notó una vez más el tacto de las manos de su profesor de Herbología, suaves y cálidas de haberlas tenido protegidas del frío con sus guantes de lana. Notó como se ruborizaba una vez más, así que en un movimiento brusco, como hacía cuando luchaba por la snitch en un partido, se hizo con el bolso.

-¿Le gusta este?- dijo Eileen enseñándoselo a su profesor como si se tratase de un trofeo.

Eileen tenía entre las manos un bonito y elegante bolso de un suave cuero negro, con unos discretos adornos del mismo color en un lateral. La chica definitivamente tenía mejor gusto que él.

-Me encanta Eileen… menos mal que has venido.

La chica sonrió con triunfo.

* * *

Al salir de la tienda, el profesor Longbottom utilizó un hechizo para reducir de tamaño el regalo de su abuela para poder guardárselo cómodamente en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Eileen notaba como sus celos se habían dormido plácidamente otra vez, como la otra vez cuando había conocido la identidad de la encapuchada que había acompañado durante todo el partido a Neville. Le había parecido tan encantador el detalle de su profesor con su abuela, que ahora le entraba ganas de reír tontamente.

-¿A qué viene esa risa?- preguntó con curiosidad Longbottom.

-¡Quiero ir a Honeydukes!- dijo de repente como una bomba, consiguiendo una vez más una limpia maniobra de evasiva. Neville se quedó parado en mitad de la calle, como si no se lo esperase.

La chica sin percatarse mucho del gesto cogió la mano de su profesor y tiró de ella.

-Vamoooos.- dijo en tono de ruego a la vez que ponía esa carita de animal herido que tanto le enternecía, a la vez que tiraba con fuerza de su mano.

Y se dejó arrastrar hasta la tienda de golosinas derrotado. Eileen no lo sabía, pero tenía el don de doblegar su voluntad sólo con clavarle esos oscuros ojos melados. Al menos, a la chica no le había dado por ir a Zonko… por ahora.

La anciana que regentaba el local con su marido se alegró mucho al verla entrar en la tienda, apresurándose a saludarla con cariño.

-¡Elle! ¡Cuánto tiempo que no te veía por aquí! Siempre le pregunto a James por ti… me dijo que te habían castigado. ¡Ay, que habrás hecho esta vez bribona!

Eileen saludó con las mejillas coloreadas. La mujer levantó la vista y la clavó directamente al profesor.

-¿Neville Longbottom? ¿Eres tú?

-Mmm… sí- titubeó el profesor.

-¡Pero muchacho como has cambiado! Hacía mucho que no te veía por aquí… ¿Qué te ha pasado? Estás consumido… estás delgado y ojeroso… Nada que ver cuando eras pequeño, tan gordito, con esos mofletes que daban ganas de arrancártelos a pellizcos.

Eileen se volvió a su profesor que se cruzaba de brazos claramente abochornado, porque sus mejillas parecían que iban a prender fuego de un momento a otro.

-Era tan distinto a los demás chicos… tan educado siempre, tan paciente. Y más goloso… se pasaba las tardes aquí comiendo golosinas…- la mujer se concentró en su joven clienta- ¿Qué vas a querer Elle?

Eileen con una gran sonrisa en los labios comenzó a pedir ese delicioso chocolate que producían allí en la misma tienda…

Cuando ya Eileen se había hecho con una buena provisión de golosinas para todas las vacaciones, pidió la cuenta.

Un brazo a su lado le tendió unas monedas a la anciana dependienta. Eileen miró con el ceño fruncido a su profesor de Herbología… no iba a dejar que pagara, así que comenzó a protestar, apresurándose a sacar su dinero del bolso y tendérselo a la anciana, que no sabía que hacer.

-¡Cóbremelo a mí!- dijo con firmeza el profesor- ¡Que soy el mayor!

La anciana cogió el dinero de la mano de Neville ignorando las protestas de la pequeña Snape.

-Venga Eileen… es mi forma de darte las gracias por no dejarme que me llevase ese horrible bolso para mi abuela.- dijo Neville cogiendo la vuelta a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo a su alumna.

La chica se quedó sin argumentos.

Y se quedó de piedra ante el guiño que le habían dedicado esos dulces ojos marrones.

* * *

_¿En qué coño estás pensando para guiñarle el ojo así? _Por los pantalones bombachos de Merlín, que cada vez estaba peor. Eileen le dio las gracias por los caramelos y salieron por fin del establecimiento a la fría calle. Quizás un poco de aire frío en la cara pudiera sentarle bien… aunque teniendo en cuenta cómo se estaba comportando, seguro que tenía el cerebro completamente congelado.

El frío de la calle le golpeó el rostro como una bofetada. Eileen se encogió dentro de su abrigo, mientras decía una palabrota al sentir el frío en la cara. Neville la censuró, como siempre que empleaba ese vocabulario soez delante suya, aunque cada vez la dejaba más por imposible. No le extrañaba en absoluto que la niña soltara esas lindezas cuando había oído miles de veces a su padre blasfemar.

Pasaron al lado del escaparate de la tienda de broma Zonko a la que la chica no prestó ninguna atención.

-Nos volvemos a Hogwarts.- dijo Neville mientras se frotaba las manos para entrar en calor.

-¡Yo no quiero irme todavía!- se quejó Eileen.- Llevo encerrada entre los muros de ese castillo tres meses… ¡Le invito algo en las tres escobas!

Neville puso una cara extraña al escuchar nombrar el local. No le apetecía en absoluto ir a aquel sitio, llevaba esquivándolo desde el comienzo de curso… era mala idea ir allí, y más con Eileen. No, se negaba en rotundo. Esta vez no sucumbiría a los deseos de la jovencita.

-No creo que sea buena idea…

-¡No sea soso profesor!- la chica le volvió a tomar de la mano y tiró de ella levantando una de las cejas- Nunca se debe declinar una invitación de una dama.

-Una dama gamberra…

La chica se rió.

-Eso no viene al caso. Vamos… por faaaaaaa.

Neville se vio arrastrado por la corriente Eileen una vez más… ya lo suyo con esa chica era un tremendo problema. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya estaba en el interior de las tres escobas, que estaba medio vacío, ya que no había ni rastro de los estudiantes, que eran clientes habituales del local y sobretodo, los que solían llenarlo.

Neville miró de un lado a otro con disimulo. Por favor que no estuviera, por favor que no estuviera…

-¡Neville! ¡Qué grata sorpresa!

La nueva dueña de las tres escobas, una mujer bajita con el pelo rubio con unos graciosos mofletes y pecas, llamada Hannah Abbott, se acercó con una gran sonrisa a la extraña pareja que estaba tomando asiento en unas de las mesas del local.

Neville al ver a Hannah aproximarse a él con esa rapidez, comenzó a sentir como su cara perdía su color habitual. Aquello había sido una mala idea… una mala idea de verdad.

Hannah saludó al profesor con dos familiares besos en las mejillas. Eileen contempló el cuadro con los ojos muy abiertos y una ceja disparada al cielo… ¿a qué venía esa pasmosa familiaridad con el profesor Longbottom? Podía ver a un titubeante profesor, en la que no había ser muy genio, ni poseer el don del ojo interior para adivinar que estaba deseando meterse debajo de la mesa y desaparecerse de allí. Miró a la dueña del local, que le preguntaba al profesor por el curso y sus vacaciones. Frunció el ceño molesta al observarla contonearse ante Neville mientras hacía como si limpiaba la mesa… que ya estaba lo suficientemente limpia.

Eileen observó con suspicacia a la tabernera de las tres escobas: esa exagerada sonrisa enseñando esa hilera de dientes blancos, esa extrema amabilidad que rozaba lo empalagoso, esas caritas que le ponía al profesor… era como si le pateasen las tripas. Notó como se ponía colorada de furia y no podía disimularlo. Aquello la estaba cabreando y sentía como los celos, que se habían quedado dormidos hacia unos momentos, se despertaban con la misma ira que un dragón cola cuerno húngaro. Le entraban ganas de levantarse de allí y lanzarle un sectumsempra a la mofletuda. Ahora con más razón porque sabía que ocurría cuando se lo lanzabas a alguien… ¿estaba pensando seriamente hacerle daño a alguien? Tú estás muy mal Eileen… esos celos te van a corroer por dentro, como lo hacía el óxido con el más resistente hierro.

-¿Entonces te pongo lo de siempre?- preguntó la tabernera con un hilo de dulce voz, mientras jugueteaba coqueta con unos de los bucles de sus rizos rubios- ¿O te vas a animar a tomar _algo más fuerte_?

-No Hannah… lo de siempre está bien.

Entonces la mujer pareció dignarse a percatarse de la presencia de Eileen Snape, que compartía mesa con Neville con los brazos cruzados y con cara de pocos amigos. La mujer pensó en lo que se parecía esa niña a su puñetero padre, que parecía que quería matarla con la mirada.

-¿Y a ti que te pongo?- dijo con un tono más seco en la voz.

La tensión con la que se miraban podía cortarse con un cuchillo, la tabernera no podía parar de pensar que hacía Neville allí con esa… chiquilla. Eileen se pidió una cerveza de mantequilla con un tono de desprecio en su voz que ella misma se sorprendió… Se moría de celos, pero tenía que aguardar las apariencias, lo que menos le apetecía es quedarse en evidencia ante su profesor.

Hannah se acercó a la mesa con una bandeja y dejó cerca de Elle una cerveza. La chica se apresuró a darle un profundo trago mientras la otra se acercaba excesivamente a Neville. Le puso delante un vaso con mucho hielo y una especie de licor de color verde transparente y se inclinó sobre él.

-A ver si te vienes a cenar una noche de estas… - susurró Hannah al oído de Neville, acompañándolo con un sugerente gesto de su dedo deslizándose desde su mano, recorriéndole el brazo hasta su nuca.

Neville quería morirse. Hacía mucho que lo suyo con Hannah se había acabado. Habían tenido una pequeña aventura unos años atrás, cuando había estado desesperado por olvidar a Luna, intentando llenar su ausencia con la presencia de otra mujer… y precisamente, se tenía que sugerir otra vez en ese preciso instante… con Eileen presente. ¿Qué estaría pensando la muchacha de él? Y lo que más le preocupaba… ¿pensaría que estaba con ella?

Eileen vio como se alejaba la mugrienta de la tabernera con ese movimiento de caderas que comenzaba a irritarla. La mano le picaba por las ganas que tenía de maldecirla con su varita… ¿Cómo se podía ser tan descarada? ¿Y el otro por qué no la había mandado a la mierda? ¿Es que hay algo entre ellos? Después de todo no era tan descabellado. Ambos tenían la misma edad y seguro que se conocían de hace mucho…

Clavó sus ojos en su profesor, que le estaba dando un sorbo al contenido de su vaso.

-¿Quiere que me vaya y le deje solo con su novia?

El profesor casi escupe el trago de la impresión.

-¡Eileen! ¿No habrás pensado que yo… y ella?

-Creo que ha sido evidente… no soy ni ciega ni sorda.- dijo intentando simular sus celos.

El profesor sintió un amargor por dentro. Una cosa es que no pudiera estar con ella, y otra es que pensase de él cosas que no eran ciertas.

-No, Elle.- dijo por primera vez usando su diminutivo- No estoy con Hannah… ni con ella… ni con nadie.- puntualizó.

Eileen se quedó petrificada ante la intensa mirada que le dedicaba el profesor, que se había inclinado un poco sobre la mesa. Eileen cogió su vaso de cerveza y se lo llevó a los labios. Quería ocultar esa sonrisa de satisfacción que se le había dibujado en el rostro al escuchar esas palabras… además… la había llamado Elle, y eso era algo que no se le había pasado desapercibido.

-¿Qué está tomando?- preguntó con curiosidad, ya que no había visto ese licor anteriormente.

-¿Quieres probarlo?- dijo tendiéndole el vaso con amabilidad.

Eileen cogió el vaso que le tendía el profesor con timidez. Sintió escalofríos al pensar que los labios de él se habían posado en ese cristal unos momentos antes. Ruborizándose ante sus pensamientos, le dio un pequeño sorbo al líquido con desconfianza, esperándose uno de esos licores capaz de levantar a un muerto que se tomaba su padre. Se sorprendió al notar el sabor dulce y suave a manzana deslizándose por su garganta. Tomó un poco más y se lo devolvió a su dueño.

-¡Qué bueno! ¿Qué es?

-Licor sin alcohol de Manzana.

-¿Sin alcohol?

-Sí… soy abstemio, nunca tomo bebidas con alcohol. Me sientan mal.

Eileen hizo memoria por sus recuerdos. Nunca había caído en ello, pero ahora que lo decía… no recordaba haber visto nunca al profesor Longbottom beber alcohol, ni si quiera en esas cenas "familiares" donde Ron y Harry solían coger merluzas impresionantes, en la que su padre aprovechaba para hacer sangre con saña.

La velada en las tres escobas transcurrió con normalidad. Eileen y Neville se enfrascaron en una conversación olvidando que el mundo sequía transcurriendo a su alrededor, como si nada más importase, sólo ellos dos sentados en aquel bar…

La tranquilidad se disipó a la hora de pagar la cuenta, ya que Neville se empeñó en pagarla y volvió a repetir el argumento "que él era el mayor" para que la estúpida de Hannah le cogiera el dinero.

-¡Le dije que yo le invitaba!- se quejó Eileen ya derrotada.

-Tú me invitaste… pero pago yo.- dijo con un tono de picardía en su voz, contento de al menos salirse con la suya.

Eileen salió del local acompañada de su profesor de Herbología, rumbo al castillo… se sentía flotar en una nube. Ya sabía que su amor por aquel hombre era descabellado e imposible… pero era tan bonito soñar…

* * *

Caminaban por el largo sendero que llevaba a Hogwarts, que estaba cubierto de nieve. El profesor le comentaba algo sobre su asignatura que ella no escuchaba. Simplemente se concentraba en el timbre de su voz, los movimientos de sus manos… ¿Desde cuándo llevaba enamorada tan perdidamente de él? Sintió como el estómago se le encogía al pensar que aquella magnífica tarde estaba dando a su fin… por ella, podría congelarse el tiempo, para poder caminar junto a él toda la vida. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea para vengarse de las veces que no la había dejado pagar.

Se paró en seco, pero él no se percató de ello, porque siguió caminando distraídamente, como era él, mientras seguía con su charla. Eileen se agachó abarcando nieve con las manos, haciendo con destreza una tremenda bola. Sacando la lengua y cerrando su ojo derecho, apuntó a la espalda de su profesor y sin pensarlo dos veces, se la arrojó, dándole de lleno en la nuca.

Neville sintió el frío de la nieve colisionando con su cuello y se volvió, para ver a una Eileen que se reía de su hazaña.

-¡Snape!- le gritó- Sé un poco más respetuosa… soy mayor que tú y soy tu profesor.

La chica se ruborizó, ya que no esperaba esa reacción de su profesor de Herbología. Pensaba que se lo tomaría bien, para nada pensaba que pudiera molestarle esa broma.

-Lo siento de verdad… yo no quería molestarle.

Y colorada como un tomate y cabizbaja, pasó junto a su profesor de Herbología, que la observaba con los brazos cruzados y visiblemente enfadado.

Neville miró enternecido la vergüenza que sentía la chica. Una sonrisa acudió a sus labios al verla caminar por el sendero tan despacio con las manos en los bolsillos. Se agachó cogiendo toda la nieve que podían abarcar sus manos, y se acercó a ella por la espalda con malicia. La chica chilló impresionada al sentir toda esa nieve caerle encima, a la vez que le acompañaba en las risas al profesor.

-¡Eh! ¡Atacando por la espalda!

-¿No dijiste que era un Slytherin?

Aquello se convirtió en una pequeña batalla campal de nieve. Eileen era más certera que el profesor a la hora de lanzar sus bolas de nieve, ya que Neville tenía una puntería verdaderamente terrible, así que su estrategia se había reducido a perseguirla intentando tirarle montones de nieve. En una de sus venidas, Neville con su torpeza de oso habitual, se pisó sin querer su capa de viaje, haciéndolo caer al suelo, con tan mala fortuna de caer sobre Eileen.

Neville quería morir, al sentir el cuerpo de ella, tan terriblemente cerca, debajo de él…

Ninguno de los dos reía ya. Sólo se miraban con intensidad a los ojos. No decían nada… sólo concentrados en sus sentimientos, en lo que sentían en cada tramo de piel, en el roce ocasional de sus cuerpos.

Eileen sin decir palabra, levantó la mano acariciándole una de sus mejillas, que estaban enrojecidas por el esfuerzo.

Como un impulso, como sin querer ya controlarse más, Neville acercó su rostro al de Eileen. Podía sentir su respiración entrecortada, sus ojos melados fijos en él… sus narices ya se rozaban y sus labios estaban tan cerca… que ya casi podía rozarlos.

Eileen cerró los ojos al notar la cercanía de su profesor de Herbología… era evidente lo que iba a pasar, notaba como un calambre recorría toda su columna al sentir los labios de Neville casi sobre los suyos.

Esperó que la besara.

Pero no lo hizo.

Neville se levantó del suelo como por impulso, como si el cuerpo de Eileen quemase bajo el suyo. Su respiración era entrecortada, sentía como le faltaba el aire… él… ella… no podía creerse lo que había estado a punto de hacer… había estado a punto de besarla en los labios, echando por tierra todo lo que se había prometido. Aquello era una locura, aquello no podía ser, era imposible.

Sintió pánico, oleadas y oleadas de pánico mezcladas con el hedor del miedo.

Miró a Eileen que se ponía en pie torpemente, como aturdida.

-Neville…- susurró alargando la mano para tocarle. Era la primera vez en muchos años, que no escuchaba su nombre de pila en sus labios.- Yo…

-Eileen.- dijo cortándole lo que la chica pretendía decirle- Perdóname. Por un momento no sabía que hacía.- dijo intentando recomponer su compostura.

-Usted me gusta.- dijo la chica agarrándose a todo su valor Gryffindor, sorprendida ella misma de lo que acababa de decirle al profesor, que la miraba con un rostro extraño.

-Eso no puede ser… estás confundida.

-Es lo que siento.-dijo acercándose a su profesor para tocarle el rostro, que esquivó secamente.

-Eileen, no te acerques a mi por favor… eres muy joven, estás equivocada. Te he visto crecer… eres la hija de una de mis mejores amigas. Tus sentimientos están desordenados.

-Pero usted siente algo… casi me besa.

-Yo no siento nada por ti.- dijo a la vez que se le desgarraba el alma con sus propias mentiras- Te recuerdo que estoy enamorado de otra… y tú llorabas la otra noche por un chico. Sólo eres una cría confundida.

Eileen se quedó petrificada mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos. Algo se había desmoronado en su interior, las palabras del profesor Longbottom se clavaron en su pecho como miles de dagas envenenadas. Sintió como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, saliendo a borbotones sin poderlo evitar. No quería que la viera llorar, no quería que viera su dolor… después de todo, había dejado patente que para él sólo era una cría.

Se volvió y emprendió a correr, a la vez que sacaba su varita de su abrigo, apuntando con ella al cielo.

-Accio Saeta de viento.- gritó con toda la furia contenida en su voz.

La escoba no tardó en aparecer, ya que estaban cerca de Hogwarts. Eileen la cogió con fuerza y se montó en ella con rapidez huyendo a toda prisa de allí. Se sentía rota, podía sentir el dolor de los pedazos de su corazón hechos miles de añicos.

Neville la vio correr y no tenía fuerzas para ir tras ella. Algo se había deshecho en su interior, deseaba morirse allí mismo.

-Me cago en Merlín, en Salazar Slytherin y en todos los fundadores de Hogwarts…

_Hola a todas/os._

_Creo que después de esta me vais a Cruciar entre todas._

_Sólo una cosa, Hannah, es la verdadera esposa de Neville según las declaraciones de nuestra JKR. Era una prefecta de Hufflepuff, de la misma edad de Neville, que formaba parte del ED. Lo único que ella termina siendo la dueña del "caldero chorreante" pero me venía más a cuenta cambiarla de lugar. Me hacía gracia hacer una escena con ella y Eileen. Jejejejeje (¡Ah! Y por si había alguna duda, la odio. mujajaja)_

_La Canción con la que abro el cap es __**And love said no**__ de HIM._

_¡Que tengais buen fin de semana! Yo me voy hacer maldades por mi capital… jejejejeje. _

_Un besiño._


	24. El por qué el profesor Longbottom

**Cap 24. El por qué el profesor Longbottom no puede beber.**

_teme al rumor de la risa,_  
_no encuentro el motivo_  
_que te atragantó._  
_escúpelo pronto, maldita sea._  
_cierra las puertas y espera,_  
_ha llegado tu hora_  
_y dudo que alguien merezca_  
_un segundo así._

Eileen Snape sintió como su gorro negro de lana que le había tejido con tanto cariño la abuela de James, se desprendía de su cabeza, cayendo con impulso hacia atrás, perdiéndolo en su carrera apresurada.

Pero le importaba una mierda.

Sus cabellos bailaban con el aire frío e incómodo que producía la inercia de la velocidad de su huida. Sentía el viento helado golpeándola con vehemencia en la cara, pero no quería parar… sólo pensaba en escabullirse de allí, alejarse de él, poner la mayor distancia que pudiera entre los dos.

Por un momento creía haberle oído gritar su nombre… pero seguro que había sido producto de una alucinación. Cómo lo había sido todos esos momentos con él, como esa milésima de segundo, aquel instante que había sido feliz porque pensaba que le gustaba a su profesor… Las imágenes de los recuerdos con él, le golpeaba sin piedad, era como recibir bofetadas. Las veces que se habían reído cuidando aquel hermoso jardín, cuando bailaron hasta cansarse, cuando se reía por sus ocurrencias, aquel abrazo mientras la consolaba, esa falsa sensación que tenía de que el profesor cuidaba de ella…

Pero sólo había sido ilusiones banales, reflejos de su propia esperanza…como él bien había dicho, sólo era una cría confundida.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, las lágrimas le salían a borbotones, sin control, era incapaz de evitarlo por mucho que intentara recurrir a su fuerte autocontrol. Y esa opresión que sentía en el alma, parecía no querer disiparse… El dolor del rechazo, de la humillación del amor no correspondido.

Ella no era una cría. Ni estaba confundida.

Estaba enamorada de ese idiota… estaba enamorada de su profesor como una gilipollas.

Le dio todo gas a su escoba, como si volar a toda velocidad pudiera disminuir el dolor que sentía, volar… sentirse liberada de ese sufrimiento que la perseguía sin cesar, pero por muy rápido que huyese, siempre terminaba alcanzándola.

Como fuera de sí, fuera de control, hizo las más temeraria pirueta en su escoba, a la vez que entraba por una ventana a la sala común de Gryffindor. Sabía que estaba terminantemente prohibido acceder por las ventanas al castillo montado en escoba.

Pero le importaba otra mierda. Si el jefe de su casa tenía cojones que fuera a castigarla o regañarla…

Cuando sus pies posaron en suelo, arrojó con desdén la escoba al suelo, si no estuviera tan enfadada, jamás hubiera tratado su preciosa escoba así. Pero su cuerpo temblaba y no era de frío. Su dolor se estaba convirtiendo en furia, en ira contra su profesor de Herbología, que había estado a punto de besarla en los labios… y no lo había hecho.

Gritó. Gritó a viva voz con furia mientras la emprendía a patadas con todos los muebles de la puta sala común.

-Maldito seas Neville Longbottom... Eres un maldito hijo de puta.- dijo con rabia, a la vez que sus ojos lloraban de pena.

Cuando se cansó de golpear con los pies varias sillas, una mesa, y unos de los sofás cerca de la chimenea de aquella jodida sala, gritar, blasfemar e insultar al profesor, se dejó caer vencida al suelo, derrotada mientras se dejaba llevar por el llanto.

No estaba confundida, sabía lo que sentía, sabía lo que quería:

Quería a Neville Longbottom con todo su ser.

* * *

Neville Longbottom se hallaba de pie, irguiéndose inmóvil como una estatua, cuando la vio partir surcando el cielo a toda velocidad montada en la escoba que había invocado llena de rabia, reaccionó gritando su nombre con todas sus fuerzas. Pero como todo en su vida, la historia se repetía una vez más…llegaba tarde.

Ella no miró siquiera atrás.

Aún estaba allí completamente parado en aquel sendero cubierto de nieve, sin saber que hacer… aún asimilando lo que acababa de ocurrir allí.

Todo aquello era demasiado para él.

Se pasó la mano con aire cansado por el rostro mientras se concentraba en recuperar la respiración. El recuerdo del rostro de Eileen tan cerca del suyo, la calidez de su mano acariciando con ternura su mejilla, esos ojos color miel clavados en sus pupilas, diciéndoselo todo sin necesidad de palabras, sus labios habían estado tan dolorosamente cerca… había estado a punto de besarla, había estado tan cerca de hacer realidad su sueño más delirante: Besar los labios de Eileen.

Comenzó a caminar dirección al castillo arrastrando su resentida alma por el suelo. Dolor, sólo era capaz de sentir un gran dolor, abriéndole el pecho, como si su corazón estuviera a punto de reventar…

Que idiota había sido.

Además de un maldito cobarde.

Recordó su rostro, clavándole esos profundos ojos mientras afirmaba que le gustaba. Ella al menos había tenido el valor de decir lo que sentía… aunque no sepa bien de lo que habla. Ella al menos había tenido las agallas de mirarle a la cara y abrir su corazón, no como él, que se había zafado de la situación con una gran mentira y dañándola de la forma más despiadada: llamándola cría.

Era imposible que ella sintiese algo por él, por más que lo pensaba, más rechazaba la idea. Era tan absurdo como el amor que sentía por ella. No podía ser…simplemente era imposible que Eileen sintiese por él nada en absoluto. Era imposible que alguien como él, le gustase a una chica como ella.

Sintió un tremendo vacío en las entrañas, como si un despiadado parasito le estuviera devorando por dentro, dejándolo completamente hueco.

La había hecho llorar. La había herido con una mentira para que se alejara de él.

Era un idiota.

Ya jamás volvería a presentarse una ocasión como esa, la había tenido por un momento entre sus brazos, como llevaba tanto tiempo soñando con tenerla, sintiendo su grácil cuerpo bajo el suyo y casi había podido sentir el tacto de sus labios.

Había estado tan cerca.

Y ahora seguro que le odiaba.

Tenía que haberla besado, tenía que haberlo hecho. Sabía que se arrepentiría toda su vida por no hacerlo.

Era un cobarde.

Y un pervertido por pensarlo.

Ahogado en estos pensamientos auto-flagelatorios e intentando no ponerse a llorar, Neville llegó a duras penas al castillo de Hogwarts. Caminó por los húmedos y silenciosos pasillos, con la esperanza de no encontrarse a nadie. Estaba lo suficiente tocado y disgustado como para no poder disimular que el cielo se le había caído encima.

Caminó dirección a sus aposentos, pasando por delante del retrato de la mujer gorda, a la que saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza. ¿Estaría allí? ¿Y si entraba a ver? ¿Y si hablaba con ella? Sintió como las pocas fuerzas que le sujetaban para tenerse en pie le abandonaban, así que desistiendo cualquier disparatada idea, se fue cagando leches a su despacho, cerrando la puerta con un fuerte portazo.

Apoyó su espalda en la madera de la puerta, deslizándose hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Ya en la intimidad que le brindaba aquella habitación y sin vergüenza por hacerlo, derramó unas lágrimas por Eileen. Era un cabrón, eso era.

Cuando se cansó de llorar, se secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo y se levantó del suelo, dejándose caer sobre su cómodo sillón tras ese serio y ostentoso escritorio que tanto detestaba. Un paquete alargado envuelto en un sobrio papel marrón, se hallaba sobre el tablero de su mesa. Arrancó la nota y la abrió. Aunque no le hacía falta hacerlo, ya que todos los años era igual: era el regalo que le mandaba todos los años Ron por navidad.

Hizo una mueca de disgusto y rasgó el papel. Era una botella de un magnífico y caro vino de elfo. El imbécil de Ron, llevaba más de veinte años mandándole lo mismo por navidad, el muy idiota aún no se había enterado que él no bebía alcohol.

Frunció el ceño y miró la bonita botella. Todos los años le había obsequiado a su colega Horace con el vino que había recibido de Ron, al menos alguien que apreciara el vino podría disfrutarlas. Aunque este año el pobre de Horace ya no estaba allí…

Con un torpe movimiento de varita la destapó y la olió. Que cojones… ya nada podía ser peor que el infierno donde se estaba ahogando. Se llevó la botella a los labios y sin preocuparse en absoluto que aquello era de mala educación, bebió directamente de la boca de la botella…

* * *

Severus Snape ordenó con una voz suave un movimiento y levantó los ojos del tablero para observar mejor a su hija. Hacía un rato que había llegado, se la veía claramente disgustada y con los ojos irritados de haber llorado. Decidió no decirle nada, ya que sospechaba que volverían a resucitar la conversación de aquella mañana y terminaría peleando con ella otra vez. Y no le apetecía nada regañar con su hija, pero no podía evitar sentirse molesto ante la idea que su hija estuviese en ese estado por su deseo de irse a pasar las vacaciones a casa de los Potter.

Se apoyó en una de sus manos.

-Eres lenta… me aburres.- dijo con su voz suave.

Eileen levantó la cabeza del tablero mágico con cara de claro hastío. Siempre la sacaba de sus casillas cuando comenzaba a quejarse, eso le divertía. Resopló y volvió a inclinarse al juego ignorando sus protestas.

Pero si había algo que lo irritase, era esa manía que tenía de llevar ese ridículo mochuelo posado sobre su cabeza, como si se tratase de un nido. Encima el bicho tenía el mismo carácter que su asquerosa madre, esa asquerosa lechuza que tanto cariño le tenía Hermione. Cualquier día de estos, cogería la mascota de su hija y…

-¡Papá deja de mirar como si quisieras cocinar a Cthulhu! ¡Te toca!

Severus Snape sonrió con malicia. Había caído en la trampa como una incauta, y había movido apresuradamente, sin pensarlo mucho, lanzado su torre a destruir a su reina, dejando desprotegido a su rey. Eileen rara vez conseguía ganarle en el ajedrez mágico, pero esa noche no la veía concentrada, estaba como despistada, distraída, con la cabeza en otra parte y no en el juego…

-Niña tonta. Jaque mate.

Eileen vio irritada cómo su padre terminaba con su rey con un sucio e insignificante peón. Aquello sí que había sido su derrota más humillante. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Se estaba volviendo más gilipollas por momentos.

-Nunca subestimes a nadie Eileen… hasta los más insignificantes pueden resultar… molestos.

Eileen sonrió.

-Sobretodo para mi pobre rey.

Padre e hija comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

Hermione bajó un libro de investigación de medimagia que estaba leyendo.

-¿Quién ha ganado?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Pues papá… como siempre. ¿Por qué no me vengas y juegas con él?

Hermione se levantó del sofá y se acercó a la mesa donde jugaban al ajedrez mágico su marido e hija.

-Yo jamás he jugado con tu padre al ajedrez mágico… nunca me ha llamado la atención.

-Es verdad- dijo distraídamente Severus- tu madre cuando comenzó conmigo, le gustaba batirse en duelo, manejar el látigo mágico- dijo a la vez que inconscientemente se tocaba la cicatriz de su mejilla- pero el ajedrez mágico decía que era una brutalidad…

Eileen levantó una ceja.

-¿duelos? ¿Látigo mágico? Joder papá… eras tan romántico que creo que me va a sangrar la nariz.

A Severus y Eileen les dio un ataque de risa. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó junto a ellos. Ya estaba más que acostumbrada a esa clase de comentarios, llevaba años que los tenía que soportar a dúo. Padre e hija eran tal para cual.

-¿Qué has hecho esta tarde cariño?- preguntó con interés Hermione, mientras pasaba una mano por el sedoso cabello de su hija… le encantaba el pelo de Eileen, tan suave y lacio como el de su padre.

-Estuve haciendo los deberes que mandó el idiota del profesor Longbottom…- mintió.

Su padre comenzó a reír.

-¡Eileen! ¿Qué término es ese para referirte a Neville?- se volvió a Severus- ¡Y tú no le rías las gracias, hostia!

-¿Y qué quieres? ¿Qué la regañe por decir una verdad? Lo que no entiendo es por qué pierdes el tiempo en esa asignatura… para ser auror no sirve para nada la herbología.

-¿Cómo te va en el trabajo mamá?- se apresuró a preguntar Eileen, ya que no deseaba en absoluto que su padre comenzara a darle la charla sobre su futuro como auror y menos que comenzara a criticar la herbología… su mente ya estaba lo suficientemente castigada con el constante recuerdo de su profesor para que su padre se lo recordara…

Hermione se encogió de hombros, un tanto sorprendida ante la pregunta de su hija, ya que su Eileen no había demostrado nunca interés por su trabajo… estaba madurando, su hija se estaba convirtiendo en toda una mujer.

-Bueno… hemos adelantado mucho en la poción que estamos trabajando.

-¿En esa versión mejorada de la matalobos?

-Sí… verás, la poción matalobos quita esos instintos asesinos que tienen los hombres-lobos, haciéndolos inofensivos… pero no evitan la transformación. Nuestro objetivo es encontrar una que evite la transformación también. Algo así como una "cura"

-¿Y lo habéis conseguido?- preguntó ya con cierto interés Eileen.

-Bueno… hemos adelantado mucho en la nueva poción… hemos conseguido una variante que ha conseguido evitar la transformación a medias… Fue todo un horror tener que presenciar una transformación que se quedó a la mitad… fue monstruoso. Pero la poción se quedó a medias, como si se quedara sin fuerza para combatir…

-No deja de ser curioso…- dijo Severus pensativo- ¿La poción la aplicáis de forma oral, no?

-Claro.

-Estoy recordando algo Hermione… quizás te parezca descabellado… ¿es posible que estéis aplicando la poción de una manera incorrecta?

Hermione frunció el ceño, pensativa y miró sin comprender a su marido.

-Severus… explícate porque no te sigo.

Snape se levantó con un movimiento brusco de su asiento y se acercó a una de sus estanterías repletas de libros, cogiendo de allí un pequeño y viejo libro, con las pastas gastadas del uso y se lo tendió a su mujer.

Hermione tomó entre sus manos su vieja novela: "El misterioso caso del Dr. Jeckyll y Mr Hyde". La miró incrédula y levantó sus ojos melados para mirar a su marido.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre esta novela? ¿En concreto sobre algo que me pareció una barbarie?

Hermione hizo memoria y abrió mucho los ojos.

* * *

El profesor Neville Longbottom apuró hasta la última gota de vino de aquella botella, dejándola encima de la mesa, apoyándose en ella, mientras se aferraba con fuerza al cuello de la misma. La habitación le daba vueltas sin parar, como si estuviera montado en un tiovivo. Mareado y asqueado, en un arranque de furia, arrojó el vidrio vacío contra la pared, reventándolo en mil pedazos.

Se tumbó sobre la madera de su escritorio, apoyando la cabeza sobre sus manos, aguantando como podía el malestar que estaba sintiendo. El mundo se movía incesable a su alrededor, provocándole fatiga.

No bebía desde que tenía dieciséis años.

Y no sabía por qué lo había hecho ahora, quizás en un absurdo deseo de olvidar el recuerdo de Eileen por unas horas.

Pero eso era imposible. El recuerdo de la chica se había hecho más poderoso cuanto más ebrio estaba, quería morirse, quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

Era un idiota, un pervertido… y un borracho de mierda.

Se levantó a duras penas del sillón de su despacho. Allí se ahogaba, sentía que le faltaba el aire, tenía dificultades para respirar, como un pez fuera del agua. Miró por la ventana, había perdido por completo la noción del tiempo. A través de los cristales se colaban las tinieblas de una cruel noche.

Se agarró con fuerza a la mesa, como cogiendo impulso antes de tambalearse hasta la puerta. Necesitaba tomar aire, necesitaba respirar…

* * *

Eileen salió del despacho de su padre con la novela de Stevenson bajo el brazo. Había dejado a sus progenitores enfrascados en una "interesante" conversación sobre la poción experimental de su madre y la posibilidad de pedirle a Lupin un favor… así que discretamente se había despedido de ellos, pidiéndole prestado el libro a su padre. Se iría a leer a la cama, quizás la compañía de una buena novela pudiera ahuyentar el recuerdo insistente del jefe de la casa Gryffindor. Aunque dudaba mucho que pudiera olvidar esa angustia que hacía zozobrar su alma…

Caminó apresurada, dirección a su sala común. Ya hacía un rato que había caído la noche, los pasillos estaban oscuros y silenciosos. Eileen no tenía miedo de caminar sola por las galerías del colegio ni mucho menos, simplemente estaba deseando llegar a su cálida sala común, donde poder regodearse en su dolor. Por fortuna, sus padres no se habían percatado que era noche cerrada, si no seguro que su padre la habría escoltado hasta la misma puerta de su sala común… era tan protector que rozaba lo cansino.

Eileen torció la esquina del pasillo donde se encontraba el retrato que llevaba a los dormitorios de la torre Gryffindor. De sus labios dejó escapar una palabrota, ya que no se esperaba para nada darse de bruces contra un tambaleante profesor de Herbología, que caminaba con dificultad, aferrándose a las paredes para no caer.

-¡Lumos!- murmuró Eileen, al observar que su profesor no decía ni hacía nada… solo era una triste figura en la oscuridad.

-¡Profesor!- gritó Elle al comprobar el lamentable estado de Longbottom- ¿Está enfermo?- dijo con un mal simulado tono de preocupación.

-Noo.- sollozó su profesor- Soy un jodido borracho.

Eileen se sorprendió a escuchar eso de su profesor. Entonces lo observó con más atención apuntándole con el extremo de su varita encendida: tenía razón, llevaba una borrachera de mil demonios.

-¡Soy patético! ¡Soy despreciable Eileen!- comenzó a hablar con cierta dificultad el profesor-Yo… he intentado aferrarme a esa puta botella con la esperanza de olvidarte.- Neville se acercó a duras penas a su alumna, que lo observaba con los ojos muy abiertos, incrédula por lo que estaba viendo- Una mierda de idea, si tenemos en cuenta que no lo he conseguido en este tiempo que llevo enamorado perdidamente de ti… - Eileen abrió un poco la boca-¡No me mires así por favor! Sé que soy un pervertido de mierda por pensar así de ti, pero no puedo evitarlo. Me di cuenta cuando te vi besándote con Lupin… joder, casi me vuelvo loco de celos. Sé que es una locura, pero me paso los días deseando verte, soñando que llegue el sábado para poder estar contigo a solar por unas horas… Eileen me has vuelto loco… soy un cobarde, porque esta tarde, cuando has tenido agallas para ser sincera, me he escudado en la mentira de que aún sigo enamorado de Luna. ¿A quién pretendo engañar? Casi te beso, hostia, eso significa algo ¿no? Pues… a que soy un cobarde por no hacerlo, porque es lo que llevo deseando desde hace mucho…

Eileen sentía como su cuerpo temblaba. Las palabras de ese ebrio profesor la impactaba con fuerza… estaba mirándole, apuntándole con la varita sin poderlo creer. Simplemente no conseguía asimilar lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Lo he intentado todo… he intentado alejarme de ti. Pero no puedo hacerlo. Todos mis esfuerzos por no acercarme a ti se van a la mierda cuando te veo. Joder Eileen… estoy enamorado como un imbécil de ti.

Elle miró de un lado a otro para asegurarse que nadie los veía, y como había hecho esa misma tarde cuando quiso entrar en las tres escobas, cogió la mano de su profesor de Herbología y lo arrastró casi literalmente hasta el hueco del retrato de la señora gorda.

-¡Profesor Longbottom! – Chilló la señora del retrato- ¿qué es lo que le ocurre?

-Está enfermo.- cortó tajante Eileen medio gritando la palabra secreta para que la dejara pasar.

-¡Deberías llevarlo a la enfermería!- aconsejó la mujer del cuadro.

-Yo puedo cuidar de él.- dijo dejando tras sí el retrato, mientras llevaba a empellones a su profesor hasta la sala común. Le acercó hasta uno de los sillones frente la chimenea y dándole un pequeño empujón, le dejó caer, casi a peso muerto. El profesor se dejaba hacer confuso.

-No se mueva de ahí.- ordenó Eileen mientras lo amenazaba con un dedo, subiendo a toda velocidad las escaleras que la llevaban al dormitorio de las chicas.

Eileen entró en su cuarto como un huracán y arrojó sobre la cama sin cuidado el libro de su padre. Con las manos temblándole de nervios, con su cabeza a mil por hora, intentando asimilar lo mejor que podía todo lo que acababa de decirle el borracho profesor Longbottom. Abrió su armario e hizo a un lado un montón de ropa sin preocuparse por desordenarla, dejando a la vista su almacén clandestino de pociones. Con los dedos temblorosos, cogió una de las pequeñas botellitas y bajó a toda prisa.

Se acercó a su profesor, observándole primero un poco. Ese cabello desordenado, su cara de tristeza profunda, sus ojos casi llenos de lágrimas. Parecía tan sincero cuando le había dicho todo eso en el pasillo. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho aquella tarde cuando ella fue sincera con él? Destapó la poción con uno de sus dedos temblorosos y se la tendió al jefe de su casa. Neville miró en silencio con desconfianza la pequeña botella que le tendía Eileen.

-No le voy a envenenar… aunque me muera de ganas por hacerlo.- dijo en tono sarcástico.- Bebe.- Ordenó.

* * *

Neville bebió el contenido de la botella con poción que le tendía la chica. A pesar de que el olor le daba ganas de vomitar, decidió obedecer sin chistar. Sabía a demonios… pero poco a poco, pudo sentir que la neblina en el que estaba envuelto, se iba disipando poco a poco, volviendo a pensar con normalidad. La fatiga y los mareos se le estaban quitando y el efecto de la borrachera, se le estaba pasando con increíble rapidez.

Entonces levantó el rostro, para chocarse contra esos ojos melados que le miraban como si pudieran atravesarle. Eileen estaba de pie delante del sillón donde estaba sentado escrutándole con la mirada con los brazos cruzados.

Entonces lo recordó… lo recordó todo… todo lo que le había dicho a Eileen unos minutos antes en el pasillo.

-¿Se le ha quitado la borrachera?

Neville asintió con la cabeza y la miró en silencio, claramente abochornado sin saber que decir.

-¿Y ahora no dice nada?- le gritó Eileen.

Ella esperó una respuesta que no llegó, ya que el profesor la miraba en silencio, se había quedado sin palabras. La mano de Eileen, libre ya de todo temblor, le cruzó la cara a su profesor de una sonora y fuerte bofetada.

Neville se levantó con intención de irse de allí.

-¿Ya no tiene el valor de decirme nada? Ha tenido que beber para reunir las agallas para decirme lo que siente… eres patético, maldito seas Neville Longbottom, solo eres un maldito cobar…

Elle no pudo concluir la frase. Neville se había acercado a ella con increíble rapidez, abrazándola con fuerza, como temiendo que pudiera escapar y la besó. Estampó sus labios sobre los de ella, porque ya nada importaba, porque el jodido mundo era absurdo sin ella… porque la quería aunque no debía. Porque ya no podía fingir más.

La chica se debatía entre sus brazos como un animal salvaje, intentando zafarse del abrazo y del beso de su profesor. Cuando la soltó, sintió como la chica le daba otra bofetada.

-Eres un imbécil…- susurró.

Eileen respiraba con dificultad, casi hiperventilando, lo miraba inquisidora, con el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados de rabia. Entonces sintió como le rodeaba con los brazos el cuello y le besaba en la boca con ferocidad.

Neville la rodeó con sus brazos, respondiendo a su apasionado beso. Comenzó a besar sus labios con avidez, dejando libre esa pasión que llevaba torturándolo tanto tiempo. La chica respondía a sus besos con fuerza, hasta que se hizo paso en ese extraño baile para profundizar mucho más el beso, introduciéndole la lengua, sin ningún atisbo de timidez.

Dejó de besarla para poder mirarla a los ojos.

-Que voy hacer contigo, Eileen…- susurró. No era una pregunta, ni siquiera una queja… era una rendición absoluta.

A pesar de todas las razones que existían para alejarse de ella, a pesar de que eso no estaba bien… ya no había vuelta atrás. La abrazó con fuerza, estrechando su cuerpo entre sus brazos, enterrando el rostro en su cuello.

Era feliz.

_**Hola a todas.**_

_**Aquí un nuevo cap, espero que esto haya mermado vuestras ganas de cruciarme viva… Ya sabéis porqué no puede beber Neville, cuando era pequeño la lió con Snape, y ahora de mayor se lió con Snape. jajajajajja**_

_**Un besiño muy fuerte a todos los que seguís esta historia y un abrazo a todas mis mortífagas, que gracias a ellas paso unos ratos estupendos.**_

_**Los comentarios serán respondidos, palabra de mortífaga. La canción es Sangre hirviendo, de héroes del silencio. (si Patri, soy cansina)**_

_**¡Mañana por fin se estrena la primera parte de las reliquias! ¡Todos al cine, me cago en Merlín y en todos los fundadores! jajajajaja**_

_**AnitaSnape**_

_**Mortífaga de Severus.**_


	25. Bésame y deja de decir tonterías

**Para mi amiga Valitos, que la quiero con toda mi alma.**

**Cap 25. Bésame y deja de decir tonterías.**

_Y si he de romper cadenas que me aten  
a la costumbre, yo las partiré,  
y si he de mover montañas que en mi mente  
no me dejen verte, mi amor, las moveré._

Eileen Snape sintió la agitada y cálida respiración de su profesor de Herbología acariciándole con suavidad el cuello. No pudo evitar estremecerse ante la peligrosa cercanía de éste y del hecho que acababan de besarse en los labios con una pasión infinita… ¿Acaso estaba soñando? ¿Es posible, que de un momento a otro se despertara en su cama con el libro de su padre reposando en su pecho? ¿Puede ser que aquello sólo fuera un dulce sueño? No… aquello era real, todo aquello estaba ocurriendo, no era producto de sus deseos adolescentes, Neville rodeaba su cuerpo con sus brazos con firmeza, pero sin dejar de ser tierno estar entre ellos, podía sentir su delicado tacto…

Eileen buscó con su boca sus labios. Quería volver a sentir esa oleada de sensaciones que se habían despertado como un ciclón al ser besada por él. Quería besarle para demostrarse que estaba despierta, que aquello estaba ocurriendo en la realidad. Deseaba besarle para poder volver a sentirlo suyo, besarle era lo único que le apetecía… y se sentía con fuerzas de hacerlo durante toda la noche y seguro que no se cansaría, porque el sabor de sus jugosos labios era en lo único que podía pensar.

Comenzó a besar sus labios con delicadeza, como si fuera la primera vez que se tocaban. Neville no dudó en responderle al beso, despacio, tierno, jugoso, delicioso… Su mano se aventuró a acariciar aquella sedosa y larga melena azabache que se desparramaba por sus hombros con la que tanto llevaba soñando. Podía sentir su respiración, sus manos aferradas con energía a su espalda, el dulce sabor de sus labios… sus labios entrelazándose, cada vez con más brío, con más afán. Sus respiraciones cada vez se hicieron más violentas, agitadas, hasta que la chica comenzó a empujarle a causa de su pasión incontrolada. Sin poderlo evitar, sin importarle mucho la torpeza a la que siempre hacía gala y sin poner mucho empeño en hacerlo, Neville tropezó con el sofá cayendo al suelo enmoquetado de la habitación, con Eileen entre sus brazos, tropezándose y cayéndose encima de él, aterrizando sobre el cuerpo de él.

No pudieron evitar reír.

-Al menos esta vez he caído yo encima…- dijo Eileen con una gran sonrisa mientras se estremecía de volver a sentir el cuerpo de su profesor tan cerca al suyo.

Se miraron a los ojos con intensidad, sin decirse nada… pero diciéndoselo todo, como aquella vez cuando Neville la sorprendió con Ted Lupin.

A veces las palabras no pueden expresar lo que sentimos.

Neville acercó su rostro al de ella.

Volvieron a fundirse en un beso, ya sin reticencias… dejando a un lado las inseguridades, la culpa, las aprensiones, los prejuicios… Se besaban, se daban pequeños mordiscos, succionando, lamiendo. Neville rodó poniéndose encima de ella, acariciándole el rostro con ternura, perdiéndose en esos ojos profundos. Acariciándola con delicadeza, como si su vida dependiera de ello… Eileen era lo que más deseaba en el mundo.

Pudo sentir las manos de la chica escabulléndose con el sigilo de una serpiente por debajo de su jersey y su camisa, sus dedos acariciaron directamente la piel de su espalda, con paciencia y delicadeza. Los finos dedos de Eileen le ardían en el paso de su piel, como si grabara caminos en ella. Su cuerpo comenzaba a encenderse… su frágil cuerpo bajo él, su mano sobre su piel, sus besos, sus ojos infinitos… Podía sentir como su sangre comenzaba a hervirle en las venas, su contacto se estaba volviendo sofocante…

Una luz de alerta se prendió en su cabeza. Aquello estaba yendo lejos, y no tenía ni idea si sería capaz de aguantar mucho más tiempo el control. Estaba siendo imprudente, temerario… y que cojones, apasionado.

Neville rompió su beso y la miró incorporándose un poco, cociente que las mejillas le ardían por el sofoco.

-Eileen… tenemos…- titubeó, intentando reponerse a su agitado resuello- tenemos que hablar…

Eileen frunció levemente la frente, aceptando la mano que le tendía el profesor para levantarse de aquella sorprendente confortable alfombra. Colocándose bien la ropa con cierta teatralidad, tomó asiento al lado donde se había sentado Neville en aquel viejo sofá, cerca del agradable calor que desprendía el fuego de la chimenea.

-Eileen yo…-comenzó hablar Neville mientras intentaba buscar en vano una postura cómoda - Antes de nada… necesito…- un nudo se le hizo en la garganta, que casi le impedía hablar- decirte lo que siento por ti.

-¡Pero sí ya me lo has dicho!- comenzó a decir la chica, pero él había posado sus dedos con delicadeza en sus labios, para que le dejara continuar.

-Eileen, no es justo que algo que me importa tanto te lo haya dicho totalmente ebrio. Tú me gustas… desde hace mucho.- acarició su pelo- No podría decirte cuándo, pero sí sé lo que siento ahora. Desde casi principio de curso, como una fuerza incomprensible, me empujaba hacia ti sin remedio. Es una locura, lo sé. Sé que es depravado, malvado y perverso…

-¡Tú no eres ninguna de esas cosas! Eres la persona más noble que conozco… eres bueno.- afirmó Elle con vehemencia.

-No lo soy Eileen… esto que estoy haciendo contigo no es de buena persona, no tiene nombre, bueno en realidad si que lo tiene: perversión.

-¡No digas eso!

-Yo no debería haberte besado. Al principio, cuando me percaté de mis sentimientos hacia ti, pretendí apartarme, quise alejarme de ti. Sólo Merlín sabe que lo intenté… pero mi deseo de acercarme a ti, tenerte cerca, era mucho más poderoso que mi fuerza de voluntad. – Neville acarició su mejilla con la punta de sus dedos con una ternura desbordante.

-Yo no sabía que podías sentir algo tan fuerte por mí…- dijo Eileen mientras cogía con delicadeza la mano que se había paseado por su rostro.

- Mis sentimientos por ti son fuertes como las raíces de un árbol. – hizo una pausa para coger aire-Pero…

-Ahora viene la putada.- dijo Eileen, que era lo que siempre decía cuando oía decir a alguien la palabra "pero" con tanto ahínco. Bajando sus manos y poniéndoselas sobre sus propias piernas.

Neville sonrió, esta vez no la reprendió por decir palabrotas.

-Elle… Por mucho que nos gustemos, por mucho que nos atraigamos… ya sabes que esto no puede ser.

Eileen puso esa cara inexpugnable que tanto odiaba en su padre y que tanto amaba en ella. Y se cruzó de brazos mientras lo estudiaba con la mirada.

-Pues no lo entiendo. ¿Si tú y yo nos gustamos? ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Vamos Eileen… no hagas como que no lo comprendes. Ya sabes que lo tenemos todo en contra, ya no eres una niña.

-Entiendo eso que lo tenemos todo en contra… pero no entiendo qué importa.

-Sí que importa, no podemos hacer lo que nos plazca sin más. Existen reglas, pautas de conducta…

-¿Ah sí?- Eileen comenzaba a dar claros indicios de enfado- ¿Y eso lo dice alguien que acaba de revolcarse con una alumna por el suelo?

Neville se ruborizó, francamente la chica no dejaba pasar ninguna.

-Eileen, entiéndelo… soy tu profesor. Te doblo la edad. Soy amigo de tu madre. ¡Te he visto crecer, maldita sea! No… no puedo estar contigo aunque quisiera.

-¿Por qué no? Ambos queremos estar juntos… lo realmente estúpido es que no lo estuviéramos. Al menos que lo que me estés diciendo sea una burda escusa porque en realidad… me estés mintiendo.- Eileen se levantó del sofá con vehemencia, volviéndose hacia él- Yo era un capricho, ¿Verdad? Cuando has conseguido lo que querías, pasas de mí.

-Entiéndelo… ¿No entiendes que las relaciones profesor-alumna están prohibidas? No voy a arriesgar que te expulsen, me pueden despedir por salir contigo… Hogwarts es mi vida. Además… ¿Y qué pensarían tus padres?

-Mis padres se enamoraron cuando eran precisamente profesor-alumna… No tienen derecho alguno a censurarnos.

-No creo que tu padre piense así.

-¿Le tienes miedo a mi padre? – dijo fulminándolo con la mirada.

-No.- afirmó rotundo- Eileen, no me lo estás poniendo fácil.

-¿FÁCIL?- gritó Eileen- ¿Quieres que te deje ir sin más por esa puerta? Vete si quieres… pero haciendo eso seguirás siendo EL MISMO COBARDE DE SIEMPRE.

Neville sintió como le herían lo poco que tenía de amor propio.

-No soy un cobarde.- se defendió.

-Desperdiciaste tu oportunidad de estar con Luna por cobarde, porque fuiste incapaz de abrir tu corazón ante ella. Y ahora, que por fin tienes agallas de decirme lo que sientes por mí, pretendes abandonarme a mi suerte porque tienes miedo… tienes miedo de lo que digan ahí fuera.- dijo señalando las ventanas de la sala común.

-¡Ya te lo he dicho!- dijo Neville levantando levemente la voz- ¡Tengo un código ético! ¿Qué pretendes que haga? ¿Qué olvide todo que he intentado siempre ser?

- Si pretendes que me quede de brazos cruzados viendo como vuelves a tirar tu vida por la ventana, estás muy equivocado conmigo. ¿Crees que te voy a dejar así como así después de todo lo que me has dicho?

-¡Tienes que dejarlo todo como está, Eileen!- dijo ya casi desesperado.

-Sé que será difícil, - afirmó la chica sin inmutarse y sin importarle lo que decía su profesor- eres mayor que yo, se escandalizarán con esto. Incluso muchos se pongan en nuestra contra… ¿Sabes que pienso? ¡Me importa una mierda! Porque nos tendremos al menos el uno al otro. ¡Yo quiero estar contigo! ¿No lo ves?

-¡Pero no puede ser! Yo no soy un pervertido.

-¡Y no lo eres cabeza de melón! ¡Tengo la mayoría de edad!

-¡Pero eres muy joven! ¡Tengo treinta y cuatro años, joder! Te he tenido en brazos cuando sólo eras un bebé… No puedo…

-¡Me importa una mierda de unicornio! Lo que siento por ti es muy fuerte, ese dolor de estómago cuando te veo, esas cosquillas que recorren mi espalda cuando me tocas… ¡Quiero estar contigo!

-¡Pues yo no!- le gritó.

Eileen sin pestañear, volvió a bofetear a su profesor, que no hizo ademán alguno para defenderse. La miró fijamente mientras se sobaba un poco la mejilla pensando en el horrible carácter que tenía la chica… pero le gustaba.

-Yo no soy una cobarde como tú. ¡Eres el mayor! ¡Eres el jefe de la casa Gryffindor! ¡Espabila!

Neville se levantó del sofá y se acercó a ella.

-Creo que no me dejas otra elección… nunca entrarás en razón ¿verdad?

Y estrechándola entre sus brazos, la volvió a besar con pasión. Tirando por la ventana todas sus reflexiones, su ética profesional y personal, sus principios, sus criterios e incluso sus ideales. Todo aquello le parecía tan absurdo, palabras huecas sin sentido, ahora que la tenía entre sus brazos, ahora que había degustado sus labios.

Tenía toda la razón. Ya no volvería a ser un cobarde. Nunca la dejaría escapar… porque ella era la dueña de su corazón.

-Eileen… ¿Qué voy hacer contigo? Tú eres mi vida ahora…

-Bésame y deja de decir tonterías.

* * *

Neville pensó lo increíblemente cómodo que le parecía ahora el sofá, ambos se habían acurrucado como unos roedores en su madriguera, contemplando el extraño ballet de las llamas en la chimenea acompañado del crujido de la madera al quemarse. Todo parecía idílico esa noche…teniendo en cuenta que había comenzado movidita y parecía que se iba a desatar la tragedia... Aunque la peor parada de la noche habían sido los carrillos abofeteados de Neville. Elle había bajado de su habitación una vieja manta de color gris, la cual no era muy grande, así que debían estar muy arrimados el uno al otro para compartir aquel trozo de tela.

Neville pensó que quizás era hora de marcharse a su despacho. Ya era muy entrada la madrugada, y no estaba bien que él estuviera allí con Eileen, aunque ya había cometido aquella noche las suficientes infracciones, como para que una más, le importara.

Pero no quería marcharse de allí, no le entusiasmaba la idea de volver a un solitario despacho tenebroso, donde no estaría ella.

-Neville. – preguntó la chica mientras pasaba la yema de su dedo por su mandíbula una y otra vez- ¿Y ahora que vamos hacer?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó aún contemplando el fuego.

-¿Cómo vamos a llevar nuestra relación?

Neville tragó saliva y sonrió. Ya existía un "nuestro" En su vida, jamás hubiera sospechado que una historia así pudiera ocurrirle a él. A veces había pensado que estaba condenado a la soledad, ninguna chica se había fijado jamás en él… quizás al principio de terminar la guerra sí que había tenido admiradoras, pero se habían cansado de él enseguida. No era una persona que arrastrase masas ni mucho menos. Y en su vida el interés que había despertado en el público femenino había sido bajo mínimo.

-Aunque no me guste en absoluto, tendremos que ir a escondidas...por ahora.- dijo por fin Neville, tras pensarlo con cuidado.

¿Podría él sobrellevar una relación clandestina? Por Merlín que aquello era una locura, era una jodida temeridad. ¡Era Eileen! Su alumna, una jovencita, la hija de Hermione y del murciélago de la mazmorra… ¿Con qué cara miraría mañana a su amiga?... ¿Y a Snape? ¿Cómo podría mirar a Snape después de besarse con su hija?

Tendría que aprender a vivir con ello. Eileen merecía correr todos los riesgos que hiciese falta… y lo sabía.

Acarició con dulzura su rostro.

-¿De verdad que te gusto?- dijo Neville incrédulo, aún cargado de todas las inseguridades propias de su condición.

Eileen sonrió a su profesor. Conocía de sobra ese carácter tan especial de Longbottom. Era tan inseguro, tan tímido en realidad, tan modesto… eso era lo que le volvía loca de él. Esos ademanes de cachorro, a pesar de su edad. Esa educación exquisita del profesor, su torpeza de oso, la cara que ponía cuando pensaba con atención, ese deje de despiste que tenía siempre… y su sonrisa.

-¿Tú? ¿A mí?- dijo con sorna, pero al ver su rostro preocupado, dejó de bromear- ¡Más que nada en el mundo!

-¿Más que las ranas de chocolate?- bromeó él.

* * *

Neville había llegado el primero, de todos los habitantes del castillo, al comedor para desayunar. Ya casi no podía recordar la última vez que probó bocado y sus tripas le rugían tanto que estaba abochornado.

Se había quedado toda la noche con Eileen en aquel incómodo sofá. Habían estado hablando, besándose y riendo toda la noche, hasta que al fin, vencidos por el cansancio, se habían quedado plácidamente dormidos, abrazados bajo la calidez de aquella manta grisácea. Quizás aquel raído sofá no era lo suficiente amplio como para que durmieran en él dos personas, pero sus cuerpos habían encajado a la perfección, como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro, como dos piezas de un rompecabezas y no había estado mal del todo…

Aunque por la mañana temprano ella se había hecho dueña absoluta de la manta, envolviéndose en ella como un rollito de primavera y le tenía totalmente arrinconado, aplastado contra el respaldo. La contempló un rato mientras acariciaba su suave cabello, que olía a una mezcla de romero y jazmín. La chica profirió un gruñido, molesta, como de animalito salvaje. Longbottom ahogó la risa para no despertarla y con todo el cuidado y delicadeza que le dejaba aquel minúsculo espacio, se levantó del sofá, en la que la chica no tardó en acomodarse, acaparando toda la superficie de este. La besó por última vez en la frente y salió de la sala común, eso sí, después de tropezar un par de veces con un par de sillas que había tiradas por el suelo, no sabía qué había pasado allí, pero era como si un huracán hubiera arrasado la sala de Gryffindor. Y mientras silbaba contento, se dirigió a su despacho… una ducha calentita le vendría de perlas.

Neville recordaba todo lo de la noche anterior con una sonrisa estúpida en los labios, mientras removía distraídamente el contenido humeante de su taza de café.

* * *

Severus y Hermione salieron de las mazmorras, caminando tranquilamente, cogidos del brazo con dirección al comedor.

-¿Crees que resultará?- preguntó pensativa Hermione.

-No lo sé… pero ya no me parece tan descabellado como hace dieciocho años. Ten en cuenta que los muggles usan la vía intravenosa para su medicación. Pero no deja de ser arriesgado...

-Pero me parece la mejor opción… ¿crees que Lupin… se prestará?

Severus afirmó solemne con la cabeza.

-Creo que lo lleva esperando toda su vida… la cuestión es… ¿Permitirá Minerva que realicemos este experimento dentro de Hogwarts?

Hermione guiñó un ojo a su marido.

-Déjame a Mcgonagall a mí. Verás como la convenzo.

-Siempre fuiste su alumna predilecta.

Hermione sonrió con cierto orgullo, siempre sería una insufrible sabelotodo por mucho que pasara el tiempo.

-Aunque creo que le sentó un poquito mal cuando se enteró de nuestra historia.

Severus sonrió con malicia.

-Eso porque le hirió su orgullo Gryffindor no descubrirnos…

Entraron al comedor. La mesa con el desayuno ya estaba religiosamente dispuesta. Al sólo quedar en el colegio los profesores, Hermione y Eileen, habían acordado hacer las comidas en una mesa redonda central, donde todos podían verse las caras mientras comían. Aunque para la cena, los Snape tenían licencia para hacerlo en la intimidad de las mazmorras.

Sólo había un comensal sentado en la mesa. Longbottom no se había percatado de la silenciosa entrada del matrimonio al comedor, que seguía con la mirada perdida, ensimismado en los recuerdos de aquella noche con Eileen, mientras removía sin parar el café.

Severus le dedicó una mirada burlona. Longbottom le parecía cada vez más idiota, aún no se explicaba cómo alguien como él había terminado de jefe de la casa Gryffindor. Desde luego, en esa casa cada vez caían más bajo. Se acercó a él sin hacer ruido.

-¡Longbottom!- dijo Severus con su voz más grave cuando estuvo a sus espaldas.

El profesor de Herbología dio un respingo derramando el café sobre el tablero de la mesa. Además de idiota, era cada vez más torpe.

Neville se volvió lentamente, temeroso… por Merlín, ¿es posible que supiera algo de lo que ocurrió anoche? Ese hombre conseguía ponerle todos los vellos de punta.

-¡Buenos días Nev!- dijo con simpatía Hermione, que se sentaba a su lado.- Te veo mejor cara. ¿Cómo has pasado la noche?

Severus se sentó al lado de su mujer y comenzó a servirle un café.

Desde luego estaba paranoico… era mejor que se tranquilizase.

-Bi...en- titubeó Neville.- He dormido bien.

-Te encuentro nervioso. Si quieres te puedo dar una poción para apaciguar esos nervios…

Medimagos, siempre estaban dispuestos a entumecerte los sentidos con pociones.

-No hace falta, gracias.- y le dedicó una leve sonrisa a su amiga.

Por la puerta del comedor, con el cabello mojado, vestida con un atuendo de rotundo negro y con una sonrisa en los labios, entró Eileen, que también había decidido madrugar esa mañana, aunque no era muy pródiga en ello.

Neville pensó que ya no le sonaba tan mal ese ofrecimiento de Hermione.

La vio entrar en el comedor, tan bonita como siempre, con su larga melena húmeda, que la hacía brillar más y se moría de ganas por ir a abrazarla. Sin poder evitarlo, tiró sin querer una botella con zumo de calabaza que tenía al lado de su brazo derecho. Por Merlín, era mejor que guardara la compostura, si no le daría un infarto y con más razón, delante del murciélago… que siempre había sido muy intuitivo con esas cosas, después de todo había sido espía.

* * *

Eileen entró en el comedor con la esperanza de encontrar allí solo a Neville. Sabía que era muy madrugador y aquella mañana se había marchado muy temprano de la sala común, así que no habían podido quedar para verse. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas encontrarle solo y así poder hablar con tranquilidad con él. Casi le da un infarto al verle allí sentado con sus padres, y por su cara de cachorro apaleado, seguro que estaba comido por los nervios. Vio como tiraba un recipiente con zumo por el mantel, sonrió levemente y se acercó a la mesa, saludando. Estuvo a punto de sentarse al lado de su profesor de herbología, que era en realidad donde más le apetecía sentarse, pero se dio cuenta que aquello podría parecerle raro a su observador padre, así que tomó asiento al lado de él.

-Eileen… ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que te seques el pelo?- la regañó su madre. Ella resopló con fastidio.

-¿Millares de veces?

-¿Entonces por qué no me haces caso?

Eileen se encogió de hombros y observó a su padre, que miraba como Neville recogía apresuradamente el estropicio con un conjuro de limpieza, con una ceja levantada y esa sonrisa de medio lado maliciosa.

-Longbottom.- le llamó su padre.

Neville alzó la cabeza y miró a su padre, con un reflejo de recelo en sus ojos.

-Me preguntaba… si podría conseguirnos ciertos ingredientes a mi esposa y a mí… para una poción.- dijo con su voz sedosa.

-Si… claro. ¿Qué necesitáis?

-Te lo he apuntado todo en un trozo de pergamino- Dijo amablemente Hermione tendiéndoselo a su amigo. No se fiaba de darle la lista oralmente, seguro que terminaba olvidándose de algo.

Neville leyó con avidez el contenido de la lista.

-Creo que lo tengo todo. Después del desayuno iré al invernadero a por lo que necesitáis. Para esta tarde lo tendré.

A Hermione se le ocurrió una idea y se volvió a su amigo.

-Llévate a Eileen y que te ayude.

El profesor Longbottom tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no tirarse por encima el café que se estaba sirviendo.

Eileen abrió mucho los ojos al oír a su madre. No se lo podía creer, era perfecto… pero, rápido, tenía que quejarse, si no, eso sí que resultaría extraño.

-¡Estoy de vacaciones, mamá!- protestó- ¿Por qué tengo que ir?

Hermione se inclinó para hablarle muy bajito a su hija, con cuidado de que no le oyese su amigo.

-Eso por llamarle idiota ayer… así que no admito protestas. Creo que un poco de trabajo te vendrá bien.

Eileen protestó un poco más y se llevó a los labios su zumo de calabaza, intentado ocultar esa sonrisita de triunfo que se le había dibujado en el rostro.

* * *

La profesora Graham y la directora Mcgonnagall irrumpieron en la estancia. Neville suspiró aliviado, quizás con más gente alrededor la situación fuera más llevadera.

-¡Como te digo Minerva! No me lo podía creer… estos niños cada vez tienen menos vergüenza. ¡Hace falta disciplina! ¡Están descontrolados!

La directora se sentó al lado de Neville, por el que sentía una especial estima, mientras saludaba al resto.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó con curiosidad el jefe de la casa Gryffindor.

-¡Han hecho una pintada! ¡Algún gamberro se ha atrevido mancillar los ilustres pasillos de este colegio con una pintada mágica, que no se puede borrar!

-¿A si?- preguntó Severus con tranquilidad mientras se untaba con mantequilla una tostada.- ¿Y se puede saber qué pone?

-¡Slytherin quien lo lea!- cacareó la profesora de transformaciones.

Neville y Eileen no pudieron evitar cruzar una mirada cómplice.

-¡Ya lo llevo diciendo desde el comienzo de curso!- dijo Severus clavándole la mirada al jefe de la casa Gryffindor- ¡A estos chicos les hace falta orden!

Neville se llevó el café a los labios. Ya estaban con las mismas… él nunca trataría como escoria a sus alumnos, como había hecho Snape con él.

* * *

Neville salió de su despacho con su bata de trabajo y los guantes protectores puestos. En la entrada de la sala común ya lo aguardaba con impaciencia Eileen, que ya se había puesto la bata de trabajo que usaba en clase y canturreaba una canción muggle que tanto le gustaban... claro, como si aquello se podría calificar como "canto". Se sonrieron y caminaron uno junto al otro en silencio. Cruzaron todo el castillo hasta llegar al exterior, rumbo a los invernaderos y con un movimiento de varita, el profesor abrió la puerta.

Él la dejó entrar primero caballerosamente, con un gesto con la mano y cerró la puerta tras sí.

Se miraron un momento, sonriéndose.

Neville, se quitó un guante y lo arrojó al suelo y el que quedaba, comenzó a tirar uno a uno de la tela que cubría los dedos, hasta que se lo quitó. Le dio un par de vueltas y lo arrojó lejos. La chica se rió.

En dos zancadas se puso a su lado, cogiendo su rostro con cuidado con las manos y la besó en los labios.

_¡Hola a todas otra vez!_

_Hace mucho que no me quejo de mi insomnio, y creo que eso es malo. (Sí soy una quejicus jajajaja) Aquí tenéis el producto de mis noches insomnes condenada a vagar como alma en pena. Sinceramente espero que os haya gustado._

_Después de 25 cap (por Merlín, si que tenéis aguante) por fin estos dos se lían… a ver que repara el futuro. Estamos adentrándonos a la parte del fic que esperaba con ansia llegar._

_Muajajajajaja_

_¡Ah! Comencé el cap con una canción de Mägo de Oz, llamada "Maite Zaitut", la escuché mientras escribía y me hizo mucha gracia._

_Por cierto, fui a ver la primera parte de las reliquias. Necesité una palangana para mis babas con la entrada de Severus a la mansión Malfoy… _

_Un besiño muy fuerte y seguiré respondiendo comentarios. Os quiero niñas._

_AnitaSnape_

_Mortífaga de Severus_

_**arwen genevieve: **__Te busqué en el face, pero hay muchas con tu nombre. Déjame tu correo pero con espacios, si no la página lo detecta y no lo publica. Un besiño muy fuerte corazón._


	26. Las mejores navidades de Eileen Snape

**Cap 26. Las mejores navidades de Eileen Snape.**

_Y Ahora Que Tu Mente me Pertenece__  
__Jamás un podras volver huir.__  
__Ahora Que ESE muro desaparece,__  
__Nombre tu volvera A mi._

Eileen Snape levantó la cabecita de sus deberes de transformaciones para llamar a su madre, que se había ofrecido ayudarla con su tediosa tarea. Pero en ese instante se hallaba ensimismada con su padre, ambos inclinados poniendo toda su atención en el contenido de un caldero de plata, mientras susurraban algo técnico que no entendía, ni se preocupaba en entender. Llevaban enfrascados en la preparación de esa poción un par de días, que vigilaban estrechamente, en la que volcaban todos sus esfuerzos, a la que aún le quedaba cinco días más de cocción.

Aquello le había venido a ella de perlas, ya que mientras sus padres se hallaban entretenidos en la preparación de aquel brebaje, e investigando entre voluminosos libros de pociones, medimagia y medicina muggle, eso le daba margen y libertad para poder escabullirse con cierta facilidad y buscar la compañía que más deseaba entre los muros de aquel jodido colegio: Neville.

Era la ventaja de tener a dos empollones como padres.

Lo que aún no le sorprendía, era cómo habían logrado convencer a la directora McGonnagall para realizar semejante experimento en el interior de aquel castillo. Su madre se encerró con ella una tarde entera en el despacho de la directora, dándole una pequeña conferencia de sus recientes descubrimientos en la medimagia, en la que McGonnagall había demostrado cierto interés. Antes de dar una respuesta a su madre, se reunió con los cuatros jefes de las distintas casas, pidiéndoles su sincera opinión, aunque ya debía saber que el jefe de Slytherin defendería una postura positiva a la propuesta de la Dra. Snape. Lo que más sorprendió fue que el jefe de Gryffindor se puso de parte de su padre y de su madre casi sin dudarlo, mostrándose a favor que aquel experimento diera lugar y añadiendo que confiaba plenamente en Hermione. Aquello pareció terminar de convencer a la directora, ya que tenía en muy alta estima los criterios del siempre prudente profesor de herbología.

Y la profesora Graham, que a nadie le había pedido opinión ni estaba invitada a la reunión, llevaba desde entonces enfurruñada desde que le comunicaron las intenciones de su madre.

-¡Mamaaaaaá!- gritó Eileen molesta, ya que su madre no hacía ningún amago de atención.

-Tu hija te reclama.-siseó Severus con una sonrisa, levantando la vista del caldero, mirando a su mujer.

Hermione se volvió con una gran sonrisa y se sentó al lado de su hija, escuchando con atención sus dificultades para terminar la tarea. Y armándose de paciencia, comenzó a explicarle la duda de Eileen. Después de haber pasado toda su adolescencia ayudándole a realizar las tareas a Ron, aclararle las dudas a Eileen era una delicia, ya que lo cogía todo a la primera sin muchas dificultades.

* * *

La noche se había echado encima, traicionera y sigilosa. Cuando estaba inmensa en la compañía de su marido y su hija casi no se percataba del paso del tiempo. Después de cenar, Hermione insistió en acompañar a su hija a su sala común de Gryffindor. No le gustaba en absoluto la idea de que merodeara de noche por aquellos oscuros pasillos y a pesar de las enérgicas protestas de esta, las había ignorado completamente y la había escoltado hasta el mismísimo retrato de la mujer gorda.

Eileen le estuvo reprochando durante todo el camino y llamándola cansina.

-¿Te aburres verdad?- preguntó Hermione, acariciando el pelo de su hija que tanto le gustaba.

-¡Noooo!- dijo con sarcasmo Eileen, intentando simular todo lo contrario. Quedarse esas navidades en Hogwarts, había sido lo mejor que le había pasado.

-¿Sigues enfadada porqué no te dejamos ir a casa de James?

-¿Si sabes la respuesta porqué me preguntas mamá?- dijo su hija levantando una de sus cejas.

Hermione resopló. Ese carácter, sus gestos le recordaban tanto a su marido…

-Pronto no estarás tan solita. Remus y Tonks vendrán en unos días….- Hermione sonrió de una manera que a su hija le pereció un tanto extraña- y Teddy viene con ellos.

-¡Magnífico! ¡Cómo si no hubiera suficientes idiotas en el castillo! Ya mismo no cabemos…

-¡Eileen!- la censuró su madre.- pensaba que Teddy te caía bien.

Unos pasos resonaron al final del pasillo, acercándose a ellas paulatinamente. El profesor Longbottom se aproximaba a ellas mientras se crujía distraído, los dedos de las manos. Casi se paró en seco al verlas a ambas de pié delante del retrato, con un rostro que reflejaba contrariedad, que cambió rápidamente por una sonrisa.

-¡Buenas noches!- saludó Neville acercándose a ellas.

Hermione se alegró mucho de encontrarse con su amigo en el pasillo. Precisamente quería hablar con él.

Neville se acercó intentando evitar mirar directamente a Eileen. Hermione siempre había sido condenadamente observadora, y temía que sus propios gestos delatasen lo que sentía por su hija. Por Merlín, aquella situación era tan… extraña.

-¿Habéis cenado ya chicas?- preguntó amablemente.

-Sí.- le contestó Hermione con simpatía- La verdad es que me he vuelto acostumbrar demasiado rápido a las delicias que preparan los elfos de Hogwarts… ¿Podría hablar contigo, Nev?

Eileen le miró e reojo y se dirigió a su madre.

-Creo que yo me voy a ir…- dijo Eileen señalando el retrato por encima de su hombro con el pulgar.- Buenas noches profesor Longbottom. Buenas noches mamá.

Besó en la mejilla a su madre y desapareció tras el retrato, casi sin aguardar a que el profesor le murmurara un "buenas noches".

Neville se quedó a solas en aquella oscura galería con su amiga de la infancia. Siempre le había gustado hablar con Hermione, era una de las pocas personas que siempre se habían preocupado por él, siempre le había apoyado incondicionalmente en todo, ayudándolo siempre que podía, en definitiva, siempre había sido una buena amiga… y mira cómo se lo pagaba él… liándose con su hija de apenas dieciocho años.

Neville pensó que no era momento para sentirse culpable, ya se machacaría más tarde, cuando estuviera a solas en su despacho.

-¿De qué querías hablar Hermione?- dijo intentando aparentar normalidad.

La mujer lo tomó del brazo con dulzura caminando con él por el pasillo en dirección a su despacho, como los viejos amigos que eran, que tanto habían pasado juntos…

-Quería hablarte de ti… y de Eileen.

Neville no pudo evitar que se le acelerara el pulso… ¿Hermione… lo sabía? ¿Y lo decía con esa tranquilidad pasmosa? Se limitó a mirarla en silencio mientras hacía el enorme esfuerzo para no expulsar el corazón por la boca.

-Estuve ayudando a Elle hacer los deberes de Transformaciones. – Dijo Hermione bajando la voz- No es tonta ni mucho menos. Coge los conceptos casi sin esfuerzo, y no la veo torpe en unos hechizos que ha estado practicando, así que no me cuadra con las pobres notas que ha tenido en esta asignatura… ¿La profesora Graham es buena en su campo?

Neville miró a su amiga procesando la información que le había dado. Por un momento había temido que le pidiera explicaciones por su relación con su hija… era absurdo, pero en unas fracciones de segundos, se le había cruzado por su cabeza.

-La profesora Graham es una buena profesora.- Realmente lo pensaba, a veces resultaba un tanto cargante, pero era sincero, no lo decía por esa absurda idea de defender a una colega a toda costa.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que pasa con Eileen? ¿Por qué ha sacado esas notas?

Neville sabía que su Eileen montería en cólera cuando se enterara que él se había chivado, pero no podía mentirle a Hermione, y menos si tenía en cuenta la constante lucha que tenía con ella para que estudiase. Además, era su profesor y el jefe de su casa.

-Herms… a tu hija lo que le cuesta es ponerse a estudiar. Tengo una constante lucha con ella para que lo haga.

-¿Y cómo es que en DCAO, pociones y Herbología saca tan buenas notas?

-Esas son sus asignaturas favoritas, y no le produce ningún esfuerzo… Y ya sabes como es Snape para poner buenas notas…

Ambos rieron.

-Estoy preocupada… para ser Auror que es lo que ella quiere hacer, se le exige cinco EXTASIS.- Hermione no vio la cara que puso Neville cuando afirmó con tanta consistencia los deseos de su hija- Encantamientos y Transformaciones son asignaturas obligatorias para esa carrera… Se lo pediría a su padre, pero en fin, ya sabes que la sutileza no es lo suyo y a veces creo que la presiona demasiado… ¿La ayudarás en lo que puedas? Sé que lo haces, pero simplemente te pido que estés más pendiente de ella… te lo pido como un favor personal.

Neville sintió un nudo que le subía por la garganta. Si había alguien pendiente en ese mundo de Eileen, ése era él.

-Claro Hermione… ya sabes que por ti, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano…

Hermione le apretó el brazo con afecto, como agradeciendo sus palabras. Neville tragó saliva. Se sentía el mayor hipócrita que hubiera pisado la tierra.

-Hablemos de ti ahora… ¿cómo te encuentras?

-Hermione… no te preocupes más por mí. Estoy bien, de verdad.

-Venga Neville, no tienes que fingir más conmigo… lo sé. Comprendo que no quieras contármelo, pero quizás te venga bien hablarlo con alguien... con Harry o Seamus.

El profesor se paró en seco, escrutando con la mirada a su amiga, que sonreía traviesa.

-Sé que estás enamorado de Luna, no me lo puedes negar, Nev. Siempre lo he sabido.

Neville abrió mucho los ojos, sin saber qué decir. Sentía todos los miembros de su cuerpo se volvían pesados, como si se hubieran convertido en piedra.

Hermione le volvió apretar el brazo con familiaridad.

-Sé que debes estar pasándolo mal… te entiendo más de lo que piensas, yo también lo pasé muy mal por amor, aunque fueron otras circunstancias distintas… Pero que carajo, ¡la vida no se termina! Hay muchas mujeres más en el mundo. Eres un hombre muy interesante, seguro que podrías conocer a millares de ellas… siempre que salgas de vez en cuando de tu vivero.

¿Hermione le estaba dando consejos amorosos? Eso era más de lo que podía soportar.

-En serio Hermione… no te preocupes por mí.

Hermione sonrió, como si ya esperase que su amigo se cerrase ante semejante conversación, aunque ignorase la auténtica naturaleza de las reticencias de Neville a mantener semejante charla.

-Ya sospechaba que no querrías hablar… siempre has sido de callarte, de guardarte las cosas. Pero al menos me gustaría ayudarte un poco.

Hermione sacó de uno de sus bolsillos varias botellitas con poción.

-Es poción para dormir sin soñar.

-Pero Hermione…

-No me gusta esas ojeras que tienes. ¡Y no me digas más que no me preocupe! ¿Por quién me voy a preocupar si no lo hago por mis amigos? No abuses de ellas, pero si alguna noche se te hace interminable… sólo con una dosis, dormirás como un bendito.

Neville aceptó de mala gana las botellas de poción que le tendía su amiga.

-Gracias.

* * *

Neville Longbottom se desnudó para colocarse su eterno pijama de rayas azules. La conversación con Hermione le había dejado trastornado en todos los sentidos. Lo increíble es que había conseguido fingir y hablar con tranquilidad de Eileen. ¿Se terminaría acostumbrando a su nueva situación? ¿Se estaba convirtiendo en un mentiroso convincente? Después de todo no le había mentido, Hermione y él habían hablado de ella académicamente, como madre de alumna preguntando a su profesor por sus estudios.

Pero si había algo que le había dejado fuera de juego, había sido cuando había nombrado a Luna. Por nada del mundo había esperado que la mencionara. Quizás era mejor por ahora que pensara que aún estaba enamorado de ella.

Terminó de ponerse el pijama con aire distraído cuando notó como llamaban. Extrañado y preocupado, se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta de su despacho y la abrió sin mucha demora.

No había nadie allí aguardándole.

Volvieron a llamar con un poco más de insistencia. Neville no pudo evitar sonreír y cerró la puerta de un portazo, en un par de zancadas entró nuevamente a su dormitorio, si su oído no le fallaba, los golpes provenían de la ventana de su habitación. Se acercó a la ventana, comprobando que el sonido provenía de allí, y de un suave movimiento descorrió las cortinas.

Una oscura silueta montada en escoba recortaba la noche, expectante, flotando silenciosamente frente a su ventana. La reconocería en cualquier lugar y en cualquier situación. Se apresuró abrir la pestaña de la ventana para dejar entrar a su inesperado visitante nocturno, intentando disimular que era el hombre más feliz del mundo, simplemente por tenerla allí.

* * *

Eileen Snape aterrizó suavemente con su escoba en el interior de los aposentos privados de su profesor de Herbología. Por el rostro serio de Neville, podía adivinar que desaprobaba su visita. ¿Pero qué iba hacer… echarla de allí?

-Eileen… ¿se puede saber qué insensatez haces?

-Colarme en el dormitorio de mi indefenso profesor…- dijo con ápice de sorna.

-Eso no es propio de una dama.

-Pero soy una dama gamberra, ¿recuerdas?

Neville no pudo evitar sonreír. ¿Cómo era posible que siempre tuviera réplica para todo?

-En serio Eileen… podían haberte visto.- la regañó.- ¿acaso no eres consciente del peligro que corremos que nos descubran?

-¡Joooo! No me regañes… además, venía a compartir algo contigo.- Eileen le enseñó la bolsa de golosinas que le había comprado días atrás en Hogsmeade.- No me gusta comer sola.

Neville se cruzó de brazos incrédulo.

-¿Te cuelas en mi habitación para comer gominolas?

-Y también para esto.

Eileen acercó su rostro al de su profesor y le besó levemente en los labios.

Neville derrotado, se sentó en su cama. Eileen dejó en las manos de su profesor la bolsa con sus golosinas y aprovechó para echar un vistazo por el dormitorio. Nunca había estado allí, así que aprovecharía para curiosear un poco. Si un año anterior le hubieran dicho que terminaría colándose en el dormitorio de Longbottom, no lo hubiera creído.

Su habitación desprendía su esencia. Olía a flores y a tierra, a pesar que no había una sola planta allí. Había varios estantes repleta de libros, casi todos sobre herbología avanzada y algunos de flora claramente muggle. En eso se parecía a su padre: ambos eran monotemáticos. En una pared tenía colgados dos fotos enmarcadas en un sencillo marco de madera clara, en uno de ellos se reflejaba una anciana que sonreía con orgullo a la cámara. Eileen supuso que sería su abuela, en el otro, una pareja de jovencitos sonreían felices a la orilla de un lago.

-¿Quiénes son?- preguntó con inocencia señalando la fotografía.

-Mis padres.- se limitó a decir Longbottom.

Eileen decidió no preguntar más. Conocía por su madre la triste historia de los padres de su profesor.

Algo captó toda la atención de Eileen, acercándose con rapidez a aquella pequeña cómoda. Sin molestarse en pedir permiso cogió una enorme calavera que había pertenecido claramente a una serpiente que reposaba allí. La estudió con atención, con mucho cuidado para no romperla, luego se volvió para mirar a Neville, que tenía sus ojos marrones clavados en ella.

-¿Esta calavera es de…- casi le entraban arcadas sólo de recordar su nombre- Nagini?

Neville se limitó a asentir. Por el tamaño del cráneo de la serpiente podía imaginar el tamaño del animal, incluso su longitud. Ahora podía ver con sus propios ojos que no exageraban en absoluto cuando le habían hablado de aquella jodida serpiente.

-La asquerosa serpiente que casi mata a papá.- se limitó a decir dejando los restos de la serpiente en su lugar.

Cansada ya de fisgonear por la habitación, se aproximó lentamente hasta la cama, sentándose al lado de Neville, muy, pero que muy cerca de él.

* * *

Neville tragó saliva. ¿Eileen en su cama? No sabía si podría soportarlo sin cometer alguna imprudencia. Se volvió hacia la chica que hacía unos extraños ruidos con la boca, entonces se percató que estaba casi muriéndose de la risa.

-¿Te ríes de mí?- preguntó molesto.

-¡Por merlín! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí? Me río de tu pijama…

Neville frunció el ceño.

-¿Y se puede saber qué malo tiene? – dijo observando lo que llevaba puesto- Sólo es un pijama de rayas.

-¿A qué época pertenece? ¿A la de los dinosaurios?

Y desternillándose de risa, Eileen introdujo uno de sus largos dedos por un agujero que tenía la tela del pantalón por la parte baja del muslo.

Neville se ruborizó. La chica tenía razón, quizás el pijama ya necesitaba una jubilación con urgencia, casi no podía recordar desde cuándo lo tenía.

Al sacar el dedo del boquete, Elle no pudo evitar hacerlo más grande. Ya definitivamente tendría que comprarse otro. Neville sonrió acercando sus labios a su oído.

-¿Prefieres que duerma desnudo?- le susurró, sorprendiéndose él mismo de su osadía.

Eileen que no esperaba una cosa así de Longbottom, dio un respingo, poniéndose colorada.

Neville comenzó a reírse al ver la cara que había puesto la chica.

-¿Te ríes de mí?- preguntó fingiendo una dignidad extrema.

-¿Yoooo?- Neville puso cara inocente- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí?

Eileen le arrancó de malos modos la bolsa que contenía sus dulces de las manos del profesor.

-¡Pues ya no te convido!- dijo enfurruñada como una niña pequeña- ¡Te vas a tener que comer el relleno de la almohada!

Comenzaron una pequeña lucha. Eileen terminaría en una de sus pequeñas "batallas" matándolo o llenándole de moratones. Cuando se cansaron, ambos se acomodaron en la cama, a pesar de las leves protestas de Neville recordando siempre qué era correcto y lo que no. Comenzaron una grata conversación mientras degustaban las chucherías.

Tenían tantas cosas de las que hablar, tantas cosas qué conocer del otro…

-¿Quién te besó por primera vez?- preguntó Eileen mientras miraba con ciertas reticencias una gragea de todos los sabores. Cada vez se fiaba menos de aquellas infernales cajas, hacía unas semanas que a Andy le había tocado una con sabor a cerumen.

Neville se puso tenso ante la pregunta.

-¿Y qué más da eso?

Eso despertó el interés de Elle.

-Si no quieres decírmelo es porque la conozco… ahora no te digo quien me besó por primera vez.

-Creo que sospecho quien fue.

Eileen levantó una ceja.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de ello? ¿Quién te dice que no me he besado con nadie más?

Neville comenzó a ponerse colorado de celos.

-Desembucha. ¿Con quién?

-Tú primero.

-Lavender.

-¿Queeeeeeeeeeee?- chilló escandalizada Eileen- ¿Con la mujer de Ron? ¡Qué mal gusto!- la chica puso cara de repugnancia- ¡Buagh! ¡Qué asco!

-Fue la noche de la batalla de Hogwarts… pensábamos que no saldríamos vivos de esa noche que nos besamos. Algunos estuvimos a punto de no contarlo… Aunque creo que no fui el único al que besó aquella noche. Cuando todo acabó se lió con Ron.

Eileen estaba haciendo el gesto como si vomitara.

-A ver lista… ¿Y tú?

-Con James.-Neville no salió de su asombro.- Verás… teníamos unos ocho años y vimos una película muggle donde los protagonistas se daban un besito… así que decidimos probar.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-¡Bah! Que casi nos arrancamos los labios de limpiarnos con la manga de la camiseta. ¡Qué asco nos dio! Creo que ahí nos dimos cuenta que nos queríamos como hermanos.- Eileen se quedó pensativa- ¿Y si tengo yo la culpa que no le gusten las chicas?

-¡Eileen no seas bruta!- dijo Neville- además… él se lo pierde…

Eileen se acomodó mejor entre las sábanas de la cama de Neville. Le gustaba tanto sentir el calor agradable que desprendía el cuerpo de su profesor de Herbología… Le había costado trabajo, pero al final él había accedido completamente derrotado a que se quedara allí a dormir. Le bastaba con que insistiera un poco, para que Neville siempre terminaba sucumbiendo a sus deseos, aunque murmurara eso de "no sé que voy hacer contigo, Eileen".

-¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que pasó en la batalla de Hogwarts?- dijo apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.

-¡Vamos Elle! Creo que ya estarás aburrida de nuestras "batallitas"

-Pues la verdad es que la he escuchado narrar de todos los labios, menos de los tuyos… Me gustaría mucho oírlo de tu boca.

Neville cogió aire y comenzó a narrarle todo lo que vivió aquella tenebrosa noche. Lo que había comenzado por una noche de intercambio de frívolas confidencias, había terminado en una conversación seria. Ya que hablar de la batalla, le conllevó hablar de Bellatrix Lestrange… y eso le condujo hablar de su infancia. Cómo siendo un bebé, sus padres habían perdido la cordura a manos de aquella loca psicópata, su infancia criado por sus abuelos, la dolorosa muerte de su abuelo, su entrada a Hogwarts, su vida como alumno entre aquellos muros…

Siempre le había costado tanto abrirse a los demás, a compartir sus recuerdos y sentimientos… No le gustaba ir de víctima ni mucho menos. Su abuelo siempre le había dicho: "no cuentes nunca penas, no diviertas a la gente" Pero con ella era todo tan diferente. Por primera vez en treinta y cuatro años, se sentía liberado al compartir su carga con otra persona, y que ella fuera esa persona, había sido como una bocanada de aire fresco para él.

* * *

Eileen abrazaba con fuerza a su Neville sin perderse una palabra de lo que le contaba. Estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por contener las lágrimas y no ponerse a llorar. Siempre había oído a su padre repetir aquello de "la vida no es justa" como si se tratase de un mantra y era cierto.

Neville había tenido una vida dura… a pesar de no quejarse nunca por ello.

Pero así era él… y esas cosas, eran las que hacía que cada día que pasaba a su lado, le quisiera más.

* * *

La nochebuena llamó a la puerta de todos los habitantes de Hogwarts. A pesar de las innumerables protestas de Severus que era más partidario de una velada "íntima" con las "mujeres de su vida" en el interior de su mazmorra, se reunieron muy a su pesar, en el gran comedor con el resto de habitantes del castillo para celebrar la cena de víspera de navidad.

Eileen, que se hallaba con los dedos cruzados, escuchando en silencio la pequeña discusión de sus padres, tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no saltar de alegría cuando su padre accedió por fin a los deseos de su madre para bajar al Gran comedor… donde iba a cenar él. De acuerdo que no podría ni besarlo, ni abrazarle cómo hacía cuando estaban a solas, pero se conformaba con poder compartir la misma mesa…

Una decepción la inundó por completo al no hallarlo en el salón, pero seguro que no tardaría mucho en llegar. Aún había numerosos asientos vacíos. Eileen se sentó al lado de su madre, tal y como estaba su padre, compadecía a la persona que le tocara sentarse al otro lado de él en aquella mesa redonda.

Entonces le vio aparecer al otro lado de la puerta. Se había puesto un traje oscuro de corte muggle que le quedaba impecable. Estaría guapo si no se hubiera peinado el cabello con poción fijadora hacia un lado, como si le hubiera lamido un thestral. Tenía que convencerle para que no se peinara así nunca más. ¿Nadie le había dicho que era horrible?

La profesora Graham entró a la vez que él por el quicio de la puerta, cuando se saludaron educadamente, un ramillete de muérdago mágico apareció sobre sus cabezas. Eso provocó numerosas risas entre el profesorado.

-¡Apareció el muérdago! ¡Ahora os tenéis que dar un besito! ¡Es tradición!- dijo entre risas el jefe de la casa Ravenclaw, que entraba en aquel instante por la puerta.

La ceja de Eileen se disparó al cielo. ¿De qué carajo se reía el enano ese? ¿Sería capaz de besar Neville a la idiota de la profesora Graham? Arrugó la nariz con asco. Después de todo había sido capaz de besar a Lavender…

Neville miró estupefacto a la profesora de transformaciones y después al muérdago que flotaba por encima de su cabeza.

-¡Qué tontería! El Viscum album es un dañino semiparásito vegetal.- dijo Neville con ese aire despistado y sin mirar a la desconcertada profesora Graham, se dirigió a la mesa.

Eileen no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa. Ese era su chico. Pudo oír a su padre murmurar algo como "menos mal que no se han besado esos dos, me hubiera sentado mal la comida" Su madre le propinó con uno de sus terribles pellizcos retorcidos de monja.

Neville fue a sentarse al lado opuesto donde estaba Eileen y sus padres.

-¡Nev!- lo llamó Hermione con la mano- Siéntate aquí con nosotros, al lado de Eileen…

* * *

Afortunadamente la cena trascurrió tranquila y sin sobresaltos, eso sí, Neville volcó varias copas con agua, un salero y tuvo que disimular cuando un trozo de carne se le cayó del tenedor queriendo la casualidad que se le introdujera por la manga del traje, colándosele hasta la altura del codo.

Pero por lo demás… fue una velada tranquila siempre que pudiera evitar las miradas de rencor de Graham… pero Eileen estaba a su lado. ¿Qué más podría desear de la vida?

* * *

Eileen se desperezó como un gatito y saltó de la cama. Se encontraba de un excelente humor, las mañanas de navidad le habían echo mucha ilusión desde niña. El frío de la mañana se filtró por la tela de su pijama haciéndola tiritar, se friccionó con las manos los brazos con viveza, como si así pudiera ahuyentar el frío, pero era un esfuerzo inútil. Decidió vestirse a toda prisa para bajar a las mazmorras… se moría de curiosidad por averiguar qué le regalarían sus padres ese año.

Con velocidad casi sobrehumana se vistió y tomó su bolsa de cuero negra con el emblema de Gryffindor que tanto odiaba su padre y bajó saltando de tres en tres los escalones hasta la sala común. Algún día se rompería la crisma por bajar como una posesa, como le había advertido numerables de veces James.

Cruzó la sala común a toda velocidad, pero algo que vio casi de refilón encima de la chimenea la hizo volverse y retroceder. Alguien había clavado un calcetín con su nombre encima de esta. Metió con cuidado la mano en el calcetín y extrajo un pequeño paquete, muy mal envuelto en un papel azul y atado con un apretado nudo una cinta de color rojo. Sonrió, seguro que aquel destartalado regalo era de Neville.

Lo abrió sin demora y casi se le cae de las manos una pequeña bola de cristal. La miró sin vislumbrar para qué podía servir aquella pelota, ¿Serviría para el quidditch? La agitó con fuerza, la tiró por los aires... No pasaba nada en absoluto.

Introdujo otra vez, sin entender nada, la mano en aquella prenda buscando alguna explicación. En el fondo del calcetín había una pequeña nota con su letra.

"Para que me recuerdes siempre"

Eileen levantó una ceja, acercando a sus ojos aquella extraña bola… ¿Se suponía que esa porquería tenía que recordarle a él? Ella no necesitaba nada para recordarle… ya estaba constantemente pensando en el durante todo el día.

Neville era un hombre muy raro… y eso le gustaba.

Guardó con cuidado la nota, el calcetín y la bola en su bolso y salió a toda velocidad a través del retrato.

Neville Longbottom regaba las mandrágoras mientras tarareaba contento una canción que le había pegado Eileen y era incapaz de sacársela de la cabeza. Era la mañana de navidad y aquel año había madrugado muchísimo, para poder colarse con el mayor sigilo a la sala común de Gryffindor, sólo para dejarle su regalo a Elle, corriendo el riesgo de que alguien le viera.

No era gran cosa, ella merecía mucho más, pero le había parecido un regalo personal…

Pudo oír cómo la puerta trasera del invernadero se abría con el mayor de los sigilos.

-¿Profesor Longbottom?- susurró una voz amada al fondo del invernadero.

-Estoy aquí- dijo levantando una mano, sin levantar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo.

Sintió un calambre recorriendo toda su columna vertebral al notar sus brazos rodeándole por la cintura y pegando todo su cuerpo a su espalda.

-Te extrañé mucho esta noche…- susurró Eileen.

-Y yo… estuve a punto de subir a tu habitación esta mañana para despertarte a besos.

-No puedes subir… los chicos no pueden subir a las habitaciones de las chicas.

-Pero yo no soy un "chico"… alguna ventaja tiene que haber en ser el jefe de Gryffindor.

En el rostro de Eileen se le dibujó una sonrisa. Neville en su habitación despertándola a besos… sólo de pensarlo se le erizaban todos los bellos del cuerpo.

Neville dejó la regadera a un lado y se volvió sobre sus talones, regalándose los ojos con la presencia de Eileen.

-Has madrugado mucho…

-Siempre lo hago en navidad… para ver mis regalos.

-¡Ah! Ya me extrañaba…- dijo con cierta sorna.

La chica le golpeó con suavidad con el puño en el brazo.

-¿Te estás burlando de mí, profesor Longbottom?

-¿Yo? Merlín me libre de hacer una cosa así…

-Sí, porque si lo haces, te daré un puñetazo.- dijo amenazándole entre risas con el puño.-Por cierto… gracias por el regalo.- Eileen sacó la pequeña bola de cristal de su bolso y se lo tendió a Neville- Pero no tengo ni puñetera idea de qué es esto.

-Es una recordadora.

-¿Una recordadora?- preguntó con extrañeza Eileen.

-Sí. Cuando olvidas algo sale un humo de color rojo en su interior.

Neville cogió con suavidad la recordadora rozando dulcemente los dedos de Eileen. Aquella esfera que permanecía impasible en la mano de Elle, se transformó rápidamente en roja en sus manos.

-¿Ves? Siempre igual. Lo malo que nunca recuerdo lo que he olvidado… a veces pienso que simplemente cambia de color por sistema en mi mano…

-Sí, la recordadora tiene razón, sé que has olvidado algo esta mañana…- Neville abrió mucho los ojos y la miró expectante- Aún no me has besado.

Neville sonrió y aproximó su rostro para besar a su novia.

Eileen abrazó nuevamente a su profesor y cerró los ojos al sentir sus labios sobre los suyos. Esas eran definitivamente, las mejores navidades de su vida.

* * *

**_Hola a todas/os._**

**_No os podéis quejar… el cap es kilométrico ^^ Espero que os guste, a pesar de los kilos de azúcar que puse en este cap, pero me apetecía hacer algo así, creo que es la primera vez que escribo algo tan dulce y rosa. (señorita Argg, espero que no hayas leído este cap, creo que si lo haces vomitarás de la repugnancia)_**

**_Y ahora que recuerdo, estoy pensando cambiar la categoría de esta historia en Neville x OC… _**

**_Por cierto, la canción del comienzo, es "Hologramas" de Héroes del silencio. (Sí Patty-Sly, ya sé que soy una pesada y LylaSnape, viva el rock, jajajajaja)_**

**_Me gustaría dedicarle este cap a todas esas amigas que temblamos el otro día en el cine, cuando vimos aparecer a ese temible profesor de pociones blandiendo su varita… (suspiro)_**

**_Os quiere mucho:_**

**_Anita Snape_**


	27. Del cielo al infierno

**Cap 27. Del cielo al infierno.**

_Yo quise subir al cielo para ver_  
_y bajar hasta el infierno para comprender_  
_que motivo es, el que nos impide ver,_  
_dentro de ti, dentro de mí._

Severus Snape la observaba con atención, con su cabeza apoyada sobre una de sus manos y media sonrisa marcada en su rostro, cómo su hija desenvolvía rasgando el papel, el regalo que le había traído su madre de Francia. Eileen sonreía con una deslumbrante alegría reflejándose en sus ojos. La misma que llevaba viendo en su rostro todas las navidades pasadas, la misma ilusión de cuando era una niña. En realidad, él siempre había detestado aquellas fiestas, tachándolas de mezquinas e hipócritas, tremendamente amargas desde su niñez. Pero desde que había degustado la vida en familia, el calor acogedor de su familia, no le disgustaban tanto. No terminaban de convencerle, ya por esas fechas guardaba amargos recuerdos, y se acordaba mucho de su madre… pero al menos ya no le producían tanta aflicción.

Ahora tenía a Hermione y Eileen.

Además, las navidades eran unas fiestas que siempre le habían gustado a Eileen. Pensó que con el paso del tiempo, con la madurez, cuando se revelara la autentica vida ante sus ojos, se le pasaría esa falsa ilusión de aquellas fiestas… pero no era así.

Además esa mañana estaba especialmente feliz.

Eileen, que había conseguido al fin abrir el regalo, al contemplar su contenido, torció levemente el gesto. Pero se apresuró a disimular para que su madre no se diera cuenta, que la miraba expectante. Entre sus manos sostenía un delicado vestido de gasa de color celeste. Desvió sus ojos a él y se intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad... Sabía que aquello ocurriría.

No le gustaba en absoluto.

Si había alguien en el mundo que conociera a Eileen, ése era él... Ya se lo había dicho a Hermione cuando compró el vestido en Francia y lo vio gracias a una de sus conexiones. Pero ella no se rendía, ni lo haría nunca, había comenzado su especial cruzada para que Eileen introdujera gamas de color en su vestuario. Naturalmente todos sus esfuerzos terminaban en un fracaso rotundo, aunque nunca se daba por vencida. Eileen era como él, con gustos fijos.

Aunque, afortunadamente, a él ya no le daba más la paliza con que se vistiese de color. Ya había desistido por fin con el paso de los años y le había dejado por imposible… pero aún guardaba cierta esperanza con su hija.

La esperanza era lo último que se pierde.

-¿Te gusta el vestido?- preguntó con voz sedosa, mirando a su hija. Que lo miró fijamente, molesta por haber realizado precisamente esa pregunta.

-Mmmm… sí. – comenzó a ponerse colorada, que era claro indicio que no era sincera- Bueno… el color.

-¿Qué le pasa al color?- saltó inmediatamente Hermione con hastío.

-¡No me gusta mamá! Quizás en negro hubiera sido más bonito…

Hermione resopló disgustada.

-Eileen… no tienes que seguir los pasos de tu padre en cuanto a estética. Él carece de eso.

-¡Eh!- protestó Severus con buen humor.- Creo que es momento de darle el otro regalo… el más importante.

Y sin hacer más ceremonias, sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su levita un sobre de color amarillo y se lo tendió a Eileen.

-¿Y esto? ¿Otro regalo?- preguntó la chica con curiosidad tomando el sobre de las manos de su padre.

-Tu madre y yo lo hemos estado hablando y…- su padre hizo una de sus pausas teatrales- nos pareció muy interesante, teniendo en cuenta que es lo que quieres… queremos ayudarte en todo lo posible.

* * *

Eileen alargó la mano para recoger el sobre que le tendía su padre. En una de las esquinas, había dibujado un extraño logotipo que no supo identificar, ya que jamás lo había visto, que contenía las siglas B.A.A. Miró con extrañeza el sobre y después de estudiar el rostro de felicidad de sus padres, abrió con cuidado la solapa, como si temiera que aquello pudiera explotarle en la cara como una de las bromas de los tíos de James.

Del interior sacó una carta con el mismo logotipo dibujado en la parte superior y bajo ellas rezaba: "British Aurors Academy". No pudo disimular la sorpresa que aquello le causaba, abrió mucho los ojos mientras leía con avidez el contenido de la carta. En ella, la admitían para un curso de preparación que impartían a lo largo del verano para las pruebas de ingreso en la escuela oficial de Aurores, siempre y cuando superase todos los EXTASIS necesarios.

¿Una academia de Aurores? ¿Era eso lo que realmente quería hacer con su vida? Su corazón le latía a un ritmo frenético, sí eso es lo que siempre había dicho que haría, eso es lo que quería que estudiase su padre… ¿Y ella? ¿Lo deseaba ella? no, no era lo que deseaba hacer con su vida, cada día que pasaba lo tenía más claro… entonces, ¿Por qué no se lo decía?

-¿Una academia? ¿No es suficiente con lo que estudie este año?- preguntó disimulando la angustia en su voz e intentando camuflarla de entusiasmo.

-Bueno, pensamos que como llevas desde pequeña hablando de ser Auror… queríamos echarte una manita para que lo consigas. Eileen, nosotros deseamos tu felicidad ante todo…

A Eileen le entraron ganas de gritar. Gritar muy fuerte… que ella no quería ser auror, que siempre lo había dicho por ese deseo de siempre contentar a su padre… que lo que más quería en este mundo era jugar al quidditch… y estar con Neville Longbottom.

Pero la cordura fue más fuerte, frenando sus impulsos.

-Además… hablé con Neville- comenzó a decir su madre, el nombre de su amor la interesó de inmediato, levantando una ceja expectante- Y me contó que te costaba un poquito ponerte a estudiar y concentrarte… creo que esto te ayudará.

Había cierto profesor de Herbología bocazas que acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte…

* * *

Severus Snape no pudo evitar poner cierta cara de desprecio cuando su esposa mencionó al jefe de la casa Gryffindor. Menudo idiota, cada día que pasaba entre los muros de aquel colegio, le sorprendía lo torpe y estúpido que podía llegar a ser ese bueno para nada. Aún no se podía explicar cómo alguien tan manazas e inepto había conseguido estudiar la carrera de herbólogo con tantos honores y terminar enseñando en Hogwarts.

Y encima, para más repulsión, una de las últimas veces que se conectó con su mujer, el recuerdo de esa conversación, en la que Hermione le aconsejaba con su inexistente vida amorosa y le hablaba de sus sentimientos, había pasado a formar parte de él… haciéndole casi vomitar.

Longbottom sencillamente era patético. No le aguantaba.

-¡Yo también tengo un regalo para vosotros!- gritó su hija, sacándole de sus pensamientos, mientras rebuscaba en esa bonita cartera de cuero negra que había hecho con sus propias manos y ella había estropeado con el escudo de Gryffindor.

A Eileen le había costado salir de su asombro después de darle el sobre con la admisión en la academia. Ni recordaba ya desde cuándo llevaba su hija hablando de sus deseos de ser auror, seguro que no cabía en sí de felicidad. Y él era tan feliz… su hija auror, era un sueño puramente hecho realidad.

Cogió de las manos de su hija un sobre de un color rojo, decorado con un lazo de color dorado… los colores de Gryffindor… de sus labios salió un gruñido, esa niña había heredado de su madre ese gusto de meter constantemente el dedo el llaga.

Lo abrió sin más vacilaciones. Ahora el que estaba más que sorprendido era él. En su interior, había dos entradas para una función casi exclusiva, que iba hacer un afamado grupo de ópera de "Eugene Onegin" de Tchaikovky en el más lujoso teatro del centro de Londres.

Aquello le había tenido que costar a Eileen una pequeña fortuna… y ella no tenía tanto dinero como para eso, ya que sus ingresos se limitaban a lo que su madre y él le daba… al menos que le hubiera desobedecido y siguiera con la venta de pociones…

-Eileen- dijo muy suavemente, haciendo una leve pausa para que la chica le prestase atención- Sé lo que cuestan estas entradas… y es mucho dinero.

Su hija comenzó a ponerse levemente colorada.

-¿Es que no te gusta papá?- preguntó con carita de preocupación y disgusto.

Con él no servían esos intentos de evasión… esas argucias podrían funcionarle con su amiguito Potter o con el idiota del jefe de su casa… pero con él no funcionaban esos truquitos.

Él ya había usado esas artimañas, cuando ella aún no había nacido.

-¿No seguirás vendiendo pociones clandestinas?- disparó sin rodeos- Te especifiqué claramente, que bajo ningún concepto, quería que siguieras trapicheando con pociones, como si fueras una vulgar maleante…

-¡Pero papá! ¡Estuve ahorrando todo el año! ¡Es injusto que sospeches de mí!

A Eileen se le tiñeron las mejillas de un color rojizo, indicándole que estaba mintiendo. Le daba en la nariz que estaba en lo cierto y él tenía olfato con esas cosas, después de tantos años dedicado a la enseñanza, que su hija le había desobedecido. Estaba totalmente seguro que aún seguía con sus ventas ilegales de pociones. Eso explicaba, entre muchas cosas, la cantidad de material para pociones que había "volado" inexplicablemente de sus armarios privados.

Sabía que tenía razón y que su hija le estaba mintiendo descaradamente.

Días como esos lamentaba con verdadero ahínco la promesa que le había realizado años atrás a su mujer, cuando su hija sólo tendría unos seis o siete años… el no usar nunca más legeremancia con ella.

Según Hermione su hija tenía derecho tener su intimidad y le escandalizaba las veces que le había visto emplear esa práctica con ella.

Cosa que le pesaba en esas situaciones.

-¿Esa es tu forma de darle las gracias a tu hija?- Eso es lo único que le faltaba… su madre corriendo a su rescate.

-Gracias Eileen.- dijo dócilmente pero sin evitar una media sonrisa, indicándole a su hija que no olvidaría ese asunto así como así.

* * *

-¡Ay!- se quejó Neville, frotándose el brazo. Eileen sin mediar palabra, se había acercado a él y le había dado un tremendo pellizco en el brazo.- ¿Se puede saber por qué me agredes?

-¡Eres un chivato!- exclamó indignada la chica.

El profesor de herbología ya sospechaba el porqué la reprimenda de Elle y se puso serio.

-No soy un "chivato", simplemente cumplo con mis obligaciones como jefe de tu casa. Tu madre se preocupa mucho por ti…

Eileen se acomodó mejor en el sofá donde estaba sentado el profesor, dejando reposar su cabecita sobre sus piernas. Longbottom se apresuró arrojar lejos el periódico que estaba ojeando, para enfrascarse en la grata tarea de acariciar el cabello de Eileen, una idea mucho más atrayente que leer "el profeta"

Ya se estaba haciendo una mala costumbre que después de cenar, aprovechando la oscuridad que envolvía el castillo, Elle se colaba a través su ventana para compartir un poco de su tiempo juntos… que casi siempre se limitaba a pasar la noche entera, ya que Eileen solía convencerle para que la dejara dormir con él en su habitación. Por supuesto no es que le disgustase en absoluto, pero sus duchas frías por las mañanas se habían disparado considerablemente… tenerla tan cerca, besarla, tocar su suave piel… hacía que todo su alma se incendiara de deseo.

Amaba a esa chiquilla con todo su ser. Pero temía hacer algo indebido, meter la pata con ella… después de todo siempre había terminado fastidiándolo todo.

Eileen jugaba a tirar de un hilo suelto de su viejo jersey, haciéndole un agujero. A ese paso, la chica arrasaría con todo su vestuario. Protestó ya que aquel viejo jersey le gustaba muchísimo, pero como siempre cuando algo no le venía bien, cambió rápidamente de conversación.

-A partir de mañana lo tendré más difícil para escaparme… creo que podríamos vernos en el jardín por la tarde.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó Neville mesando su pelo, que le volvía loco- ¿No es lo suficiente difícil para ti ahora? ¿A qué se debe esa nueva dificultad?

-Mañana viene Lupin y su familia…- afirmó la chica con desgana.

-¡Es verdad! ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?- dijo golpeándose la frente e ignorando esa sonrisa sarcástica de Eileen- Creo que tu madre quería hacerle unas pruebas médicas antes de someterle a la nueva poción… lo que no entiendo es que tiene que ver eso con escaparte por las noches…

-Pues…tendré un intruso en la sala común, no sé si podré irme con esta facilidad…

Neville frunció el ceño. ¿Un intruso en la sala común? ¿En su sala? ¿A qué se refería Eileen? o más bien… ¿a quién? Algo en su interior le indicaba que conocía la respuesta, pero no quería saberlo.

-Ted viene con ellos… así que supongo que se quedará en su cuarto, como yo en el mío.

Neville volvió el rostro a un lado para ocultárselo a la chica. Quizás era absurdo tan solo pensarlo, quizás fuera ridículo, después de todo ya no era un adolescente… pero las dudas, las inseguridades propias de su carácter le inundaron por completo.

Y después volvió a experimentar el miedo.

Miedo a perderla, miedo a que la chica se diera cuenta que él no merecía la pena, que sólo era un idiota, un inútil al que sólo las plantas se le daba bien.

Era normal que sintiera miedo, después de todo, sólo hacía días que había descubierto a Eileen llorando por él… y el chico era de su edad, jugador de quidditch como ella, simpático, con dotes para el liderazgo, y por qué negarlo, atractivo. Era absurdo decir lo contrario, el hijo de Remus había heredado ese porte enigmático que envolvía al padre.

¿Y que era él? Un treintañero patético, inseguro, torpe…

Eileen alargó la mano y le acarició el rostro, como si adivinara sus pensamientos.

-Neville… sabes que él no me importa. Me importas tú.- la chica se incorporó en el sofá, con la mano, guió su cara para poder verla mejor. Le dedicó la mayor sonrisa que jamás le había visto.- ¿No ves que sólo me gustas tú?

El profesor le devolvió la sonrisa. Celos absurdos y sin fundamentos se disiparon de su alma.

Eileen era suya.

-¿Sabes lo que me han regalado por navidad?- dijo acomodándose entre sus brazos, cambiando de conversación como sólo ella sabía hacer.

* * *

Eileen sonrió para sus adentros. Aunque él hubiera intentado disimular, había sido en balde, ya que podía leer en su rostro como si de un libro abierto se tratase.

¿Neville celoso? Había visto cómo se le había cambiado la cara al nombrarle al imbécil de Ted Lupin… ¡que tonta había sido! ¿Cómo había podido gustarle aquel idiota, superficial, presuntuoso, presumido y estirado? Vale que era guapo, pero el físico no lo era todo… nada que ver con su Neville, amable, bondadoso, inteligente, siempre preocupado por los demás, luchador… vale que a veces hacía gala de una torpeza que rozaba lo cómico, pero ahí residía su propio encanto… ese deje de despistado que tanto le gustaba...Su rostro siempre libre de cualquier sentimiento lleno de maldad. Y tampoco físicamente es que estuviera mal. No era un atleta, ni tampoco era un canon de belleza, pero sus brazos estaban fuertes del trabajo físico en el invernadero y su sonrisa sincera era la más bonita que había visto nunca… su oso olvidadizo y despistado.

Cada vez estaba más convencida que él era el hombre de su vida. Quizás era muy prematuro afirmar algo así, no quería anticiparse, después de todo, sólo llevaba liada con su profesor poco más de una semana… pero tenía esa sensación, esa certeza que Neville estaba hecho para ella… lo conocía desde siempre.

El destino era sabio. Por eso le había dejado solo, por eso no había conseguido tener una historia de amor importante… porque tenía que esperar que ella creciera…

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó Neville acariciando con la punta de sus dedos su nariz.

-En ti.

-Mentirosa…

Eileen comenzó a besarle, para demostrarle con sus labios, que decía la verdad. Notó como sus manos se deslizaban por su cuerpo y su respiración se aligeró… Sus caricias quemaban en su piel como fuego y encendían en su interior nuevas sensaciones que sólo había descubierto con él. Longbottom conseguía que se estremeciera cada recoveco de todo su cuerpo…

* * *

Eileen se miraba distraída las uñas de una de sus manos. Su madre se había empeñado que estuviera presente, a pesar que su presencia allí no era necesaria… Hubiera deseado hacer otras actividades más provechosas, como montar en escoba, leer la novela que le había dejado su padre noches atrás… o escaparse con Neville al jardín.

Por desgracia para ambos, el profesor Longbottom también estaba allí aguantando el tirón. Tenía un rostro de clara contrariedad y se hallaba de pie en un segundo plano, sin llamar la atención, donde siempre le gustaba estar. Tenía los brazos cruzados, como si estuviera enfurruñado y de vez en cuando, le dedicaba una mirada de reojo, como si estudiara sus reacciones. No quería admitirlo, pero el echo de que Ted Lupin viniera al castillo con sus padres había despertado cierto recelo en él... le demostraría con creces que sus celos eran totalmente infundados.

-¿Falta mucho?- preguntó con clara insolencia.

Su madre se volvió hacia ella con el ceño levemente fruncido… ¿Cuántas veces lo había preguntado? ¿Tres? ¿Siete? ¿Quince? ¿Cien veces?... Ya había perdido la cuenta, pero ya que su madre le había obligado formar parte de la comitiva que le diera la bienvenida a los Lupin, que no pensara que aquello le saldría gratis, al menos que consumiera algunos litros de su paciencia… aunque su instinto de supervivencia le decía que no tirara más de la cuerda, ya que podía romperse.

El que mejor se lo había montado allí, había sido su padre, que con la excusa de vigilar la poción, se había librado de estar allí esperando en el despacho de la directora McGonnagall el traslador que conduciría a la familia hasta Hogwarts.

-Nev…- le llamó su madre, cargada de nervios por lo que se avecinaba - No te olvides que mañana tienes que estar presente cuando venga el representante de San Mungo…

-No te preocupes… no lo olvidaré.-dijo Neville con su amabilidad de siempre.

-Es mejor que se lo escribas en un trozo de pergamino y se lo claves en la frente.- dijo con cierto tono de desprecio en la voz, la profesora Graham.

Eileen se puso tensa y desvió su mirada a la profesora de transformaciones, que miraba a su amor como si oliera mal… ¿Qué coño se había creído ésa que era? Desde que Neville le había hecho aquel desplante delante de todos en el gran comedor, la mujer había puesto todos sus esfuerzos en aprovechar cualquier ocasión, para intentar dejar en ridículo al apacible profesor de herbología. Eileen luchaba con su fuero interno, para no levantarse del sofá y arrancarle la cabeza a la profesora de una bofetada.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa conmigo?- preguntó Neville sin moverse de su posición, ya un poco harto de las pullas continuas de la profesora de transformaciones.

Graham se volvió para replicarle, pero una luz brillante de colores en mitad de la habitación sepulcró lo que prometía ser el comienzo de discusión. Alrededor de un viejo cepillo de pelo, aparecieron Remus, Nymphadora y Ted, un poco mareados del viaje.

-¡Remus!- saludó Hermione con una gran sonrisa, el licántropo se apresuró a darle un gran abrazo.

-¡Hermione, cada vez estás más guapa! ¿Dónde está tu marido?

Hermione saludó a toda la familia Lupin al completo y comenzó una agradable conversación con el matrimonio.

Teddy observaba fijamente a Eileen de arriba abajo, sin ningún tipo de reparo alguno, ignorante que a sus espaldas, había un enfadado profesor de herbología deseando de zarandearle sin reparo alguno.

-Hola Eileen. – dijo con cierta altanería Teddy, cambiándosele el pelo de un moreno a un azul eléctrico.

La chica le enseñó los dientes profiriendo un gruñido. Pudo notar como el jefe de la casa Gryffindor, le clavaba los ojos en la nuca al muchacho.

* * *

Eileen leía plácidamente en la cama la novela "el extraño caso del Dr. Jeckyll y Mr. Hyde", un pelín molesta porque no había conseguido estar un ratito con Neville. El resto del día le habían tenido ocupado y le había sido imposible escaparse con ella al jardín, dándole plantón… al menos había aprovechado el tiempo libre para regar las rosas, que últimamente estaban un poco mustias. También dedicó el resto de la tarde para escribirle una larga carta a James, otra a Rose y otra a Andy, con el que últimamente había entablado una amistad más íntima a raíz de su relación con su mejor amigo. Eso mantendría ocupado a Cthulhu, que últimamente estaba ocioso y le había cogido el gusto a dormirse encima de su cabeza, haciendo enfadar continuamente a su padre. También se había escabullido al cuarto de baño de Myrthe, la llorona, para hacer poción reparadora de manos. Neville tenía últimamente las manos estropeadísimas, ya que desde el día de su numerito con los guantes, habían sido incapaces de encontrarlos, él había probado con un hechizo de invocación, pero nada, como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra. Al menos le regalaría una buena provisión de poción hasta que le llegaran los nuevos, de todas formas, la mitad de los materiales que contenía había salido de su vivero… al fin de cuentas, había conseguido evitar la molesta presencia de Teddy Lupin, que le producía repulsión. ¿Cómo le podía haber gustado ese idiota?

Sólo habían coincidido en el gran salón a las horas de las comidas, pero sus ojos sólo habían tenido un claro dueño: su profesor de Herbología, que no paraba de discutir con la idiota de Graham ante la mirada divertida de su padre, que los detestaba a ambos por igual.

Esa cacatúa se las pagaría algún día todas juntas.

Miró su reloj, ya era bien entrada la madrugada, pero no tenía sueño. Se removió incómoda entre las sábanas intentando coger una postura que le resultase cómoda. Bufó desesperada y siguió con la lectura de su libro, que la trama la había enganchado por completo.

Un ruido en el exterior de su cuarto la puso en alerta.

Sintió como la puerta de su dormitorio crujía levemente. Eileen, con un reflejo digno de leona, recogió su varita de la mesita de noche y apuntó a la puerta con pulso firme, sin ningún atisbo de terror, que comenzaba a abrirse muy despacio.

No pudo evitar sonreír al ver el rostro del jefe de su casa asomándose tras la puerta. Neville dio un respingo cuando la vio apuntándole con la varita.

-¡Me cago en Merlín!- dijo lleno de sorpresa.

-¡Nev! ¿Qué son esas palabras?- dijo la chica incrédula, pero divertida a la vez de oírle blasfemar. Bajó la varita y le sonrió.

-Sólo que me asustaste… pensé que estarías dormida.- susurró Neville, mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta con cuidado.

-¿Y qué pretendía colándose en mi dormitorio a estas horas… profesor?- preguntó con picardía, mientras conjuraba en silencio un _muffliato_ a la habitación.

Neville se sentó al borde de su cama, apoyando sus manos en el colchón e inclinándose peligrosamente encima de ella.

-Abusar un poco de mi condición de jefe de casa… y cubrirte a besos.

-¿Y cree que es ético colarse en los aposentos de una dama?

-Una dama gamberra… ¿recuerdas?

Neville se tumbó al lado Eileen con una gran sonrisa enmarcando su rostro, la chica le indicó que se quitara los zapatos y le hizo un hueco bajo las sábanas.

Dormir con Neville cada noche se estaba haciendo una mala costumbre… o quizás, no fuera mala en absoluto, sino todo lo contrario.

-¿mañana podrás escaparte un rato al jardín conmigo?- preguntó Elle poniéndole caritas.

-No lo sé Eileen… pero cuenta que haré todo lo posible para estar contigo… incluso colarme en tu dormitorio como un ladrón.

* * *

Al día siguiente fue una locura para casi todos los habitantes del castillo. Faltaban tres noches para que fuera noche de luna llena, y todos andaban frenéticos con los preparativos. Hermione había recibido la visita de un supervisor de San Mungo, que había sido compañero de Hermione en la escuela de Medimagia por la que sentía una gran admiración. Ambos habían procedido a un reconocimiento general de Remus, para cerciorarse que todo estaba en orden y que el licántropo se encontraba en salud plena. Después se habían reunido los tres con Severus, Neville y McGonagall.

El resto estaba preparando las medidas de seguridad en la sala de estudios del colegio, donde se iba a realizar el experimento.

Al profesor Neville Longbottom, como herbólogo cualificado, le pidieron que redactara varios informes detallados sobre las plantas que había usado la Dra. Snape para elaborar la poción, así que sin demora, se fue a la biblioteca, donde podría estar tranquilo y consultar varios libros una duda.

Más tarde llegaron a la biblioteca Severus y Hermione, tomando asiento en una mesa un poco más alejado de él, donde habían extendido sobre la superficie de la mesa miles de notas, libros y pergaminos, para redactar otro informe sobre la preparación de la poción…

Neville de vez en cuando levantaba los ojos de su pergamino, observando con pesar cómo pasaban las horas rápidas, en el reloj de pared y su trabajo avanzaba lentamente… Su cita en el jardín con Eileen, por desgracia tenía que cancelarse, aunque le jodiera.

* * *

-No correré riesgos, Hermione.- afirmó con rotundidad Severus, bajando la voz para que no le escuchara el idiota de Longbottom, que estaba a sólo un par de mesas alejado de ellos.

Notó como Hermione se conectaba a él, transmitiéndole todo su nerviosismo, sus dudas e inseguridades.

"-Ella no estará presente… además podemos pedirle a Neville que se quede con los chicos en la torre Gryffindor, allí estarán seguros"

"-Piénsalo Hermione… no pienso dejar a un inútil a cargo de mi hija.- ignoró por completo el rostro de indignación de su mujer- piénsalo bien. Nos la vamos a jugar, y realmente no sabemos cómo va a salir esto… no pienso dejar a mi hija expuesta a un licántropo. Por mucha seguridad que levantemos a su alrededor… simplemente no correré ese riesgo… aunque sea mínimo"

Hermione se quedó pensativa un momento, dándole vueltas a su pluma.

"-Tienes razón Severus… ¿Y qué hacemos?"

"-¿Qué te parece si la mandamos con los… -puso cara de desdén- Potter?"

"-Me parece una magnífica idea…ella se alegrará mucho con la noticia."

"-Tu hija puede cantar victoria entonces… prefiero mandarla con esos descerebrados, que lo único que pueden pegarle es la idiotez extrema… antes que dejarla en un castillo con un chucho pulgoso suelto."

Hermione sonrió, jamás conseguiría que dijera algo más amable sobre Remus. A pesar de que llevaba más de veinte años preparándole religiosamente la poción matalobos, Severus no enterraría nunca sus rencillas con el merodeador.

"-Suelto, suelto no va a estar…"

"-Eso tenlo por seguro… y te lo advierto: no correré ningún riesgo tampoco contigo."

"-¿A qué te refieres?"

"-Si veo, sólo una posibilidad, que esto se nos vaya de las manos, y te vea envuelta en peligro… te juro que…"

Hermione se puso nerviosa, no lo había dicho, pero sabía lo que pensaba… lo sentía.

Iba a decir que lo mataría antes que pudiera hacerle daño alguno…

"-Todo saldrá bien Severus"- dijo apretándole la mano con ternura.

"-Lo sé… pero sólo ante la idea que os pase algo a ti o a Eileen…"

* * *

Era muy entrada la tarde, el cielo se oscurecía poco a poco, dándole paso a la noche. Neville tomó los documentos que acababa de terminar de redactar con mucho cuidado de no estropearlos, ya que la tinta estaba aún fresca. Y estampó su firma al final del pergamino. Por fin había terminado… no se lo podía creer…

Se pasó la mano por la cara con ademanes cansados y sus ojos se posaron en la mesa del matrimonio Snape, que trabajaban en un completo silencio, pero a veces sonreían y tenían una sincronización entre ellos casi perfecta…

Con un acto reflejo, sin poder evitarlo, ya por pura manía, se crujió los dedos de las manos, llamando la atención de Hermione, que se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a él.

-Neville… has trabajado mucho hoy... deberías descansar.

Neville recogió todos los pergaminos que estaban en la mesa y los ordenó con cuidado, entregándoselos a su amiga.

-He acabado con mi informe… espero que te sirva de algo.

Hermione sonrió.

-Gracias. No sabes cómo te agradezco esto… me has apoyado mucho.

Neville se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-Para eso están los amigos… además, siempre he creído en ti. Siempre has conseguido todo lo que te has propuesto… Además, mira a Lupin. Es el que más tranquilo está… se siente seguro en tus manos.

Hermione se emocionó tanto ante las palabras de su amigo, que le abrazó, ignorando por completo el gruñido que había soltado su esposo a sus espaldas.

-Gracias… de verdad, Neville. Tú sí que eres un amigo.

Neville se sintió la persona más ruin del mundo. Se levantó de la mesa recogiendo sus cosas, ya era hora que volviera a su despacho a darse una buena ducha e intentar ver a Eileen…

Hermione cogió los informes con cuidado y antes de volverse, dudó un momento, dirigiéndose una vez más al profesor de herbología.

-Por cierto Nev… he intentado ponerme en contacto con mi hija a través de la chimenea de la sala común de Gryffindor y no hay manera… ¿Sabes por qué?

Neville sintió como se ruborizaba un poco.

-Verás Hermione… todas las salas comunes están desconectadas de la red flu. Es una nueva norma de McGonnagall… digamos que no quiere darle la posibilidad de los alumnos escabullirse por allí… y como hay antecedentes…

Hermione notó como toda la sangre acudía a sus mejillas al recordar aquellas noches que aprovechaba la red flu para colarse en el interior del despacho de su profesor de pociones. Minerva se lo había tomado más a pecho de lo que sospechaba…

-Yo pasaré al lado de la sala común… ¿Quieres que le diga algo?

-No quiero abusar más de ti, Nev… No hace falta que te molestes.

-No es molestia ninguna… en serio. ¿Qué quieres que le diga?

-¿Le puedes decir que baje aquí a la biblioteca? Su padre y yo queremos hablar con ella… y aún nos queda tarea por delante.

-No hay problema.

-Eres un encanto.- Su amiga en un impulso, le besó en la mejilla, haciendo carraspear a Severus, que miraba a Longbottom como si quisiera lanzarle un imperdonable.

* * *

Eileen casi había devorado la novela que le había dejado su padre. Aquel día se había aburrido enormemente entre aquellos muros, como hacía mucho que no lo hacía. Habían llegado la contestación a sus cartas, se rió muchísimo con la misiva de James… le extrañaba tanto… se moría de ganas de contarle todo lo que le había pasado últimamente, pero no quería hacerlo a través de tinta y pergamino… quería hacerlo en persona.

Neville no había dado señales de vida en el vivero aquella tarde, así que después de comprobar que todas las plantas del jardín estuvieran perfectas, se fue a dar un paseo por la nieve. Estaba tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos… le extrañaba tanto…

Cuando el frío se había hecho insoportable, había vuelto a la solitaria torre Gryffindor, con esperanzas de verle pronto. Al menos podía entretenerse leyendo esa fantástica novelita en ese sofá, donde hacía poco más de una semana que había empezado todo con Neville…

Y allí estaba, con el alma en vilo sólo pendiente a la idea de poder verle…

El retrato de la señora gorda se abrió. Eileen se volvió llena de ilusión… que se disiparon por completo al ver a Ted Lupin entrando a la sala común.

-Hola Elle… ¿Y esa cara de disgusto? ¿Acaso esperabas a otra persona?

-¿Por qué no te pierdes Ted y me dejas en paz?- bufó sin más volviendo a su libro.

El chico hizo caso omiso a su proposición, acercándose a ella, tomando asiento a su lado, en _su _sofá. Se tomó su tiempo para observarla, hasta que perdió la paciencia, ya que la chica le ignoraba, como si no estuviera allí.

-Eileen… ya basta… seamos sinceros uno con el otro. Tenemos que ser capaces decir lo que pensamos…- espetó de pronto.

-¿Quieres saber lo que pienso de ti? Creo que eres un gilipollas.- dijo Eileen, bajando su libro.

Al chico se le cambió el pelo de color, del castaño pasó a un tono pelirrojo.

-Lo sé Eileen… es que lo soy.

La chica le miró sorprendida. Aquello no le gustaba nada, no quería tener ninguna clase de conversación con aquel chico.

-Tuve que decidirme antes… tenía que haberte pedido acudir al baile antes de que lo hiciera otro… yo… contigo me siento indefenso.

-Pero eso que importa ahora Ted. Se lo pediste a Victoire… y creo que te gustó.

El chico se avergonzó.

-Eileen… yo la besé, es cierto, pero lo hice sólo para darte celos.

-¿Celos? Déjame en paz, Ted. No quiero saber más de lo que me estás contando, en serio, no me interesa en absoluto.

-¿A quién pretendes engañar Eileen? Vi como salías casi corriendo del salón… no puedes negar que sientes algo por mí.

Eileen comenzó a enfadarse, esa autosuficiencia que se gastaba el muchacho la irritaba. ¿Cómo podía ser tan presuntuoso? Arrugó la nariz asqueada… nada que ver con su amor.

-Huí del asco, estabais dando un espectáculo dantesco… ¿Sabes lo que significa o te lo tengo que explicar? A veces olvido lo cabeza chorlito que eres… haces juego con tu nueva novia.

El chico se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro.

-Mientes. Sé que te gusto…

-No te acerques tanto a mí… imbécil.

-¿Tanto te molesta?- dijo acercándose aún más, obligando a Eileen retroceder un poco e inclinar el cuerpo hacia atrás… ese imbécil se estaba ganando un buen puñetazo, pero quería dejar las cosas bien claras de una vez con él.

-No me molesta… me da arcadas. Entérate bien: no me gustas en absoluto.

El chico sonrió.

-Esa no es la impresión que me he llevado estos meses… ¿Por qué no eres sincera de una vez?

Eileen sonrió con malicia… ¿quería sinceridad? Pues la tendría.

-Estoy enamorada de otro… así que corre a los brazos de tu pelirroja y olvida que existo.

El chico la empujó con rabia en el sofá, haciéndola caer de espaldas, con rapidez se posicionó casi encima de ella, la chica forcejeó, pero Ted, la agarró de las muñecas, inmovilizándole los brazos por encima de su cabeza.

-¡Mientes! ¿Pretendes que me crea que estás enamorada de James? ¿Piensas que soy idiota?

Eileen comenzó a enfadarse de verdad, intentó soltarse en vano, pero el chico la tenía agarrada con fuerza.

-¡Es que lo eres! ¡Quítate de encima ahora mismo!

-¿Quién me va a obligar? ¿El idiota de tu novio James? No creo que estés con él…- dijo acercando tanto su rostro, que casi sus narices se tocaban.

Ante lo acalorado de la discusión, ninguno de los dos se había percatado que la entrada a la sala común se había abierto, dando entrada a un sorprendido y enfadado jefe de Gryffindor.

* * *

_**Hola a todas/os**_

_**Hasta aquí una nueva entrega del amor de estos dos, espero no haberos aburrido mucho, ya que es otro de mis capítulos de transición… aunque se palpa borrasca en el horizonte. Jajajaja.**_

_**Un besiño muy fuerte a las que me acompañáis en esta gamberrada y me dejáis semana tras semana un comment. Aunque le mando otro beso a los que me leéis en silencio. **_

_**La canción del principio se trata de "Abre la puerta" del grupo andaluz Triana, por desgracia ya desaparecido, al que recomiendo a todos escuchar…**_

_**Os quiere**_

_**Anita Snape.**_


	28. Del infierno al suelo

_**Hola a todos, no es mi intención echaros el rollo antes del cap, me conformo con hacerlo al final, para que me podáis ignorar impunemente… sólo es para hacer unas advertencias. Este capítulo contiene escenas subidas de tono o mejor dicho, sexo explícito, palabras soeces y ultra violencia. Leer bajo vuestra responsabilidad. Ahora sí:**_

**Cap 28. Del infierno al suelo.**

_Aquí me ves quemando margaritas a tus pies_  
_con la lengua ardiendo_  
_y mi alma a la sombra de un ciprés._

Neville Longbottom sintió como ese malestar de cabeza que llevaba acechante durante toda aquella tediosa tarde en la biblioteca, se revelaba en todo su esplendor, explotando en sus sienes en un dolor punzante. Huyó de la biblioteca con todas sus pertenencias bajo un brazo tras despedirse de Hermione e ignorar esa oscura mirada que le taladraba desde lo lejos, dudó un momento acudir a la enfermería a pedirle alguna poción para el dolor de cabeza a Pomfrey. Se pasó la mano por el rostro, pensativo. Tampoco era algo que no pudiera soportar, y no quería perder más tiempo: la idea de ir a ver a Eileen a la sala común era más urgente que cualquier sensación de dolor en su cuerpo.

Además, posiblemente ella tuviera alguna poción para el dolor de cabeza, era un pequeño almacén de brebajes andante.

No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar a su dama gamberra. Se moría de ganas por verla, aunque fuera por un momento fugaz para cumplir su misión como recadero. Lamentaba tanto haberse perdido su cita con ella en los invernaderos…

¿Qué habría estado haciendo durante todo el día? Eso le hizo sonreír aún más, tomando rumbo hacia la torre Gryffindor. Viniendo de su Eileen, seguro que nada bueno. La noche anterior amenazó con hacer una pintada perenne de las suyas en la puerta del despacho de la profesora Graham, donde con una sola palabra quería resumir, según ella, la dudosa reputación de la mujer. Naturalmente él le había advertido muy serio y con dureza, que como se le ocurriera grabar la palabra "puta" en la puerta de la profesora de transformaciones, no volvería a pisar el campo de quidditch mientras estuviera en Hogwarts…

Menudas ideas las de su Eileen… a veces le daba miedo ese carácter explosivo, increíble, tan insólito, tan imprevisible, tan directo... Era incapaz de saber en qué pensaba o por dónde podría salir de pronto, casi sin venir a cuento.

Era justamente lo que más le hacía enloquecer de ella, lo que contrastaba con el suyo, tan obvio, tan tranquilo… tan apacible cómo le decía ella.

Caminó con decisión hasta la torre Gryffindor, impaciente por verla, por ver sus ojos color miel y su sonrisa. Sólo su poderoso recuerdo imprimía en él un hormigueo que le recorría cada tramo de piel, que le hacía estremecerse y llenarse de cierta excitación. Cada día le costaba más trabajo contenerse con ella y guardar las formas. Tenía que tener autocontrol y no pasarse con ella, después de todo él era un adulto, el responsable, el profesor y no un adolescente hormonado, incapaz de contener sus impulsos… aunque cada vez le costara más trabajo contenerse con ella. Solo el aroma de su cabello despertaba en él sus más oscuros deseos, haciendo la proximidad de la chica casi insoportable… Por Merlín que necesitaba con urgencia una ducha helada…estaba seguro que si se tiraba al lago, lo evaporaría con el calor de su cuerpo.

Pero Eileen… era mucha Eileen. Ese descaro del que hacía gala, su cabello largo azabache, su rostro, su sonrisa… su dulce y grácil cuerpo. Todo aquello que le hacía perder la cordura…cuando se cruzaba de brazos alzando una ceja con sarcasmo, nunca hubiera imaginado que ese gesto que siempre había repudiado en otras personas, sobretodo en su padre, lo iba a amar en ella…

Elle era única. Era su dama gamberra… era su amor.

No quería pecar de cursi, ni de ingenuo, vale que lo suyo con ella acababa prácticamente de comenzar, que era una adolescente volátil, indecisa y quizás cambiase de opinión con respecto a él y se cansase rápidamente de su relación… pero lo único de lo que podía estar seguro era de una cosa: La amaría siempre. Ella, en esos pocos días que había compartido con él, le había hecho el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra, sin necesidad de nada más que de su presencia… Ella había llenado todo ese vacío que imperaba en su vida, ella había impregnado su vida de alegría, de emoción… por primera vez en mucho tiempo se notaba más animado… vivo.

¡Cuánto la había echado de menos a lo largo de aquel interminable día! Sonrió como un idiota, recordándola, y entonces se percató que ya había llegado a la puerta de la sala común de Gryffindor, se hallaba tan distraído en sus pensamientos que no había puesto atención por donde caminaba. No sabía con seguridad si estaría allí, pero teniendo en cuenta la hora que era, sería lo más probable…

Saludó a la señora gorda haciendo gala de su más exquisita educación y le dejó entrar. Una de las ventajas de ser el jefe de la casa de Gryffindor, es que él podía entrar a la torre sin necesidad de saber la contraseña… lo cual para él era un alivio, ya que con total seguridad, la terminaría olvidando cada dos por tres... y no quedaría digno del jefe de la casa esperar al pie del retrato a que llegara un alumno que sí la supiera a abrir la entrada.

Entró en la sala común y lo que estaba aconteciendo entre aquellas paredes le sorprendió, dejando caer todos los pergaminos y libros que llevaba bajo el brazo, desparramándose en el piso. Muchas sensaciones le invadieron a la vez… sorpresa, celos, ira, decepción… para terminar en dolor. Un agudo, profundo y desgarrador dolor. El sufrimiento que te domina la razón, al sentirte traicionado por la persona a la que amas… que te ha mirado a los ojos y te ha dicho que le gustas… esa misma persona que te ha besado, abrazado y dormido contigo y ahora tenía encima a otro… besándola.

Su respiración se hizo violenta y apretó los dientes. Su primer impulso era acercarse a la pareja de jovencitos y golpear brutalmente a Ted Lupin por el mero hecho de estar tocándola… a la que él pensaba que era su Eileen… pero que le había faltado tiempo para arrojarse a los brazos de aquel chico…IDIOTA ¿Y qué pensabas? ¿Te has mirado bien? ¿Cómo puedes pensar que una chica como ella puede estar por alguien como tú? Para ella sólo eras un divertimento, un juego… alguien a quien manejar a su antojo… Una anécdota con la que reírse con el paso del tiempo…

Cerró con fuerza los puños, clavándose sus propios dedos en las palmas de las manos, haciéndose sangre con las uñas. En dos zancadas se acercó a los jóvenes que estaban retozando tan alegremente en el sofá de la sala… en _su_ sofá… el mismo donde noches atrás habían dormido por primera vez abrazados…

Le dolía el alma, era como si le hubieran abandonado las fuerzas y sintió como el corazón se le rompía en mil pedazos…

-¿Se puede saber qué mierda pasa aquí?- gritó a viva voz, sorprendiéndose él mismo por el volumen. Y sin pensar, presa del impulso y del enfado, agarró con fuerza del jersey a Lupin y lo quitó de encima de Eileen, la que había sido su Eileen… tirando del chico con rabia, con todas sus fuerzas y de muy malos modos… haciéndole caer al suelo y arrastrándole por la alfombra más de un metro alejado de aquel sofá. El chico era alto y fuerte, pero lo arrastró sin problemas. El resentimiento que sentía llegaba a unos límites insospechados en él. Hacía mucho, que no se sentía tan enojado como en aquel instante.

Le dio la espalda a Eileen… no quería ni mirarla, no quería enfrentarse a esos ojos que le habían engañado. Se encaró con el muchacho inclinándose sobre él, que yacía sentado en el suelo, aún sorprendido por su intervención.

-Por si no lo recuerda señor Lupin, esta es la ilustre sala común de Gryffindor. –Espetó el hombre-Nuestra casa siempre ha gozado de un gran nombre y de un notable prestigio en el mundo mágico, todos los miembros que han pasado por ella han sabido siempre comportarse con dignidad y orgullo… No voy a permitir que echéis por tierra nuestro memorable nombre comportándoos en la sala común como si fuera un vulgar picadero.- le agarró de la solapa de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia su rostro- Se lo advierto: una situación más, salida de tono como esta, lamentará haber caído en Gryffindor.

Neville Longbottom, le soltó con un deje de desprecio, irguiéndose en toda su altura y se cruzó los brazos, ante el rostro sorprendido del chico, que jamás en la vida había visto al jefe de su casa tan iracundo como ahora… Con el ceño fruncido, los dientes apretados y los ojos llenos de furia.

-Nev…- comenzó a decir Eileen, pero se corrigió a tiempo- Profesor Longbottom no es lo que piensa… Ted…

Neville no la dejó terminar la frase, se volvió con vehemencia hacia ella.

-¡Cállate ahora mismo Snape!- le gritó a viva voz, sin ningún tipo de reparos, volviéndose una vez más al chico.

-Quiero que ahora mismo coja esa escalera,- dijo señalando la que conducía al dormitorio de los chicos- y quítese de mi vista… ¿Entendido?

El chico asintió con nerviosismo, apresurándose a levantarse del suelo y desaparecer al final de la escalera, aún desconcertado por la desmesurada reacción del jefe de su casa, cuando él siempre había sido de los que miraban a otro lado cuando descubría alumnos besándose… aunque quizás sí que se había pasado… comenzó a arrepentirse de haber tratado así a Eileen.

Neville y Eileen se quedaron solos en la sala común. El silencio era tan tenso que se podría haber clavado un cuchillo en el. El profesor estaba aún de espaldas a Eileen, respirando con fuerza, intentando en vano tranquilizarse. La chica se levantó del sofá y dio un paso acercándose a su profesor.

-Neville… no te confundas… Lo que ha pasado…

El sólo timbre de su voz le desgarró el alma. No podía verla, no podía oír su voz… Sentía su alma desgarrada, hecha jirones, arrojada a sus pies y pisoteada por ella. Era el dolor de una traición, el dolor de la realidad golpeándolo con fuerza, mofándose de él… una mentira… lo suyo con Eileen había sido una sucia mentira.

-¡Déjame en paz Eileen!- le gritó una vez más, enfrentándose a sus ojos de color miel.

* * *

Eileen sintió como todo su cuerpo temblaba y las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. Ante suya, se erguía el hombre al que quería… pero no le reconocía, un Neville que nunca había visto, enfadado, lleno de rencor… No pudo evitar unas lágrimas de impotencia resbalando por sus mejillas, no quería oírla, no quería que le explicase lo que había pasado en esa habitación, gritándole una y otra vez que callara…él la había juzgado por las apariencias y condenado sin saber la verdad. Le aguantó la mirada y su expresión cambió. Su cuerpo seguía tenso, pero su rostro era de un sufrimiento infinito mezclado con decepción. Pero lo que más le dolía era su silencio, no le decía nada, pero se lo decía todo… y estaba en un profundo error.

-Supongo que ya te habrás reído de mí lo suficiente… eres una mentirosa.

-¿Reído? ¿Crees que me he reído de ti? Escúchame por favor… no ha pasado como piensas.

-¡Más vale que tú también te pierdas de mi vista Eileen! ¡No quiero verte nunca más! Yo sólo pasaba por aquí para comunicarte que tu madre quiere que vayas a verla a la biblioteca ahora…

Neville se volvió y se agachó para recoger sus cosas desperdigadas por el suelo. Eileen aprovechó para acercarse más a su iracundo profesor de herbología, que reunía sus pergaminos y libros con manos temblorosas y el rostro desencajado. Su mano se posó sobre su hombro, al que el hombre reaccionó con un sobresalto, como si su mano quemase sobre él. Las cosas que había conseguido apilar, volvieron a desperdigarse por la alfombra. Se levantó con brusquedad, rompiendo el contacto de su mano con rudeza y salió de la sala común, sin importarle siquiera que sus pergaminos, libros y plumas estuvieran invadiendo el suelo de aquella habitación.

* * *

Neville caminó a toda prisa hasta su despacho. Sentía una opresión insoportable en el pecho, como si se le hubiera desgarrado todos sus órganos vitales, había dejado su corazón en aquella habitación.

Aún no se creía lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Hasta hacía unos minutos era el hombre más feliz del mundo, con la sensación de poder tocar el cielo con los dedos… ahora se quemaba en su infierno particular.

Entró en el despacho cerrando tras sí con un fuerte portazo. Con un exagerado movimiento de varita, cerró la puerta con magia. Se paró en mitad de la habitación, con los brazos pegados al cuerpo, sin saber qué hacer.

-Eileen…- susurró y por sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas sin control.

Nunca se había avergonzado por llorar, de hecho de niño siempre había tenido fama de llorica, así que no hizo nada para frenar su llanto, como si fuera aún un niño.

La imagen de Eileen en el sofá con Lupin le golpeó con violencia, explotando en su cerebro y en su retina. No se lo podía creer, aún no encontraba fuerzas para admitir que aquello que había visto era verdad… Ésa era la misma Eileen que había dormido abrazada a él, la misma que le besaba con una ternura infinita, la misma que le había afirmado una y otra vez que sólo le importaba él…

Que idiota había sido…

¿Acaso en el fondo de su alma no sabía que aquello no podía ser verdad? ¿Eileen y él? Ahora que lo pensaba parecía un burdo chiste. ¿Cómo una chica como ella, tan joven, tan bonita, tan especial se iba a fijar en el torpe y hosco profesor de herbología?

Le había mentido… y era incapaz de enfrentarse a ello.

Se dirigió sumido en llanto a su dormitorio, y sin pensarlo demasiado fue despojándose de sus ropas, arrojándolas a su paso, hasta quedarse en ropa interior. Se metió dentro de la cama, aquellas sábanas aún desprendían su aroma de la última noche que había pasado allí.

Abrió con brusquedad el cajón de su mesita de noche y cogió una de esas botellitas con poción que unos días antes le había dado su amiga Hermione, sin pensárselo dos veces, destapó una y se la tomó de un golpe.

Quizás durmiendo pudiera olvidar el infierno donde se veía sumergido.

* * *

Eileen observó con impotencia como la persona a la que amaba con todo su corazón se marchaba de su lado, sin dejarla explicarse siquiera. Con el pié golpeó el suelo repetidamente con rabia… no podía creerse que Neville hubiera dudado de ella así y no le había brindado la oportunidad de explicarse siquiera. Aunque tenía que admitir que si a ella le hubiera encontrado a él en esa tesitura, con una chica encima… no sabría de lo que hubiera sido capaz.

Pero sus dudas le dolían igualmente… su corazón era suyo y de nadie más. ¿Por qué era tan jodidamente inseguro?

Se agachó y fue recogiendo con delicadeza todas sus pertenencias del suelo, cuando las tenía apiladas cuidadosamente, las recogió abrazándolas, deseando que aquellos pergaminos y libros fueran el mismo profesor Longbottom. Con la manga de su túnica se secó las lágrimas que aún salían de sus ojos, mientras subía las escaleras que conducían a su dormitorio, para dejar las posesiones de su amor a buen recaudo en un cajón.

Gruñó cerrando de golpe el cajón y sacó del bolsillo su varita.

Iba a matar a Ted Lupin.

* * *

Neville Longbottom se tapó con la ropa de cama hasta la barbilla y se acurrucó. ¡Qué enorme le parecía aquel colchón ahora sin ella! No quería pensar más, no quería sentir ni padecer… se ahogaba entre las llamas de su sufrimiento… Notó como la poción le hacía efecto y un pegajoso sopor le invadía por completo, abandonándose, dejándose llevar por esa sensación de falsa paz, quedándose profundamente dormido.

* * *

Eileen Snape subió a trompicones la escalera que subía a las habitaciones de los chicos. Esa era la ventaja de ser chica, que ella sí podía subir a los dormitorios de chicos y no había ningún encantamiento que lo impidiera, afortunadamente para ella, desgraciadamente para Ted.

Con la varita en mano se acercó por un pasillo a lo que sabía que eran los dormitorios de los chicos de último curso. Esa era otra ventaja de ser chica, que ella no tenía que compartir habitación con nadie. Sólo imaginarse que la obligaran a compartir cuarto con Victoire, Estrella y Patty le entraban arcadas.

Abrió la puerta del dormitorio común de una certera patada.

-¡Tú! ¡Miserable hijo de puta!- gritó Eileen con rabia en la voz, apuntándole con la varita.

El chico que estaba sentado en un sillón se levantó de un respingo, mirándola preocupado, haciéndole un gesto con las manos de que aguardara.

-Eileen… perdona… ya sabes que no soy así… perdí el control. Tú me gustas mucho.

La chica seguía apuntándole con la varita sin quebrarle el pulso en ningún momento. Hizo un gesto amenazante con la boca.

Le importaba una mierda lo que le estaba diciendo, en lo único que podía pensar era en cómo se había marchado Neville por su culpa.

-En serio… me importas mucho… nunca te haría daño.- dijo Lupin acongojado.

-_Wingardium leviosa_- Con un brusco movimiento de varita hizo levitar todos los libros que habían colocados desordenadamente en una estantería por encima de su cabeza.

-_Opugno_.- gritó Eileen apuntando al chico. Los libros volaron a través de la habitación estrellándose con vehemencia contra el cuerpo de Ted, que se cubría como podía del ataque con los brazos, intentando protegerse sobretodo la cara e intentando en vano sacar su varita, pero aquel ataque le había cogido por sorpresa.

El chico cuando notó que los impactos habían cesado, se relajó un poco, atreviéndose a bajar un poco los brazos. Lo que no se esperaba era tener a Eileen casi encima, de sus labios salió un nuevo insulto y notó el fuerte impacto de su puño cerrado cerniéndose sobre su ojo. Ted en un acto reflejo, soltó un quejido y se agarró el ojo que le dolía horrores. Entonces un dolor incontenible le recorrió todo el cuerpo dejándole sin respiración. Eileen le había propinado una fuerte patada en sus partes más íntimas. Sin poder evitarlo cayó de rodillas y se retorció en el suelo de dolor, agarrándose sus testículos como si aquello pudiera aliviarle.

-Y escúchame bien gilipollas: como te vuelvas acercar a mí, te juro que te lanzo un sectumsempra, y ya sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo…

Y aún iracunda, abandonó aquella habitación dejando al chico tirado en el suelo, aún retorciéndose a causa del dolor, sin ningún tipo de remordimientos.

* * *

Hermione Snape observó sorprendida cómo su hija entraba como un huracán en la biblioteca. Llevaba el ceño fruncido, los labios apretados y los puños apretados. Desde leguas de distancia hubiese averiguado que su hija llevaba un enfado de mil demonios.

Era igualita que su padre. Por un momento, verla entrar así a la biblioteca, la había recordado a su infancia, remontándose a los recuerdos que guardaba de Severus cuando entraba siempre de esa forma en clase de pociones…

La chica sin cuidarse de hacer ruido alguno, arrastró una silla de una mesa cercana hasta la mesa donde estaban ellos sentados, en concreto la que había abandonado el profesor Longbottom hacía ya un rato, la verdad es que Eileen había tardado bastante en dignarse a bajar a la biblioteca.

Por un momento temió que su amigo hubiera olvidado por completo darle el recado a su hija.

-Por Merlín hija… ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

La chica se limitó a proferir un pequeño gruñido mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba hacia otro lado.

Severus levantó la vista del libro que estaba consultando para estudiar mejor a su hija. Alzó una ceja y volvió a su tarea, acostumbrado ya a los cambios repentinos de humor de su hija. Habían acordado que sería ella quien le contara los nuevos planes a Eileen, como si él no estuviera de acuerdo con mandarla con los Potter. Era su forma de preservar su postura negativa ante esa idea delante de ella.

-Eileen… lo he estado hablando con tu padre y hemos pensado mandarte el resto de las vacaciones a casa de James.

Eileen miró a su madre contrariada ante la noticia y se quedó callada, sin decir nada, pensativa. Hermione no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante esa actitud, había esperado una explosión de alegría por su parte al recibir la noticia. Después de todo llevaba todas las vacaciones diciendo lo mucho que extrañaba a su amigo James.

-¿No estás contenta hija?

-No entiendo a qué se debe ese cambio de actitud ¿Es que acaso no me queréis en el castillo?

Hermione no estaba mucho por la labor de contarle sus temores a su hija. No quería preocuparla cuando ella se marchase a casa de Harry.

-No es eso… te pasas los días sola porque tanto tu padre y yo andamos muy ocupados…- a Hermione se le partía el corazón al pensar lo egoístas que habían sido con su hija, pero tampoco eran perfectos.- No es justo. Así que tanto tu padre y yo coincidimos que quizás es mejor que pases el resto de las vacaciones en casa de James…

Eileen miró a su madre agobiada… ella no quería irse, no quería abandonar el castillo y menos ahora. No quería marcharse sin arreglar las cosas con Neville, sin explicarle lo que había pasado. No era justo…

-¿Para cuando habéis decidido que me marche? Ya que por lo visto, aquí mi opinión nunca cuenta.

-Pasado mañana a primera hora… así te dará tiempo a recoger tus cosas con tranquilidad.

La chica se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a su madre para besarla en la mejilla. Después hizo lo mismo con su padre, estampándole un sonoro beso en la cicatriz de su rostro y sin despedirse siquiera se largó de allí.

Severus reposó una mejilla en su mano y miró fijamente a su esposa, que aún miraba incrédula la puerta donde se había marchado Eileen, carraspeando un poco para llamar su atención.

-Tu hija no se lo ha tomado con tanta alegría como decías…

-No sé… es extraño. Ya venía enfadada. ¿Qué le habrá pasado para gastar ese horrible genio?

Severus se encogió de hombros.

-Sería contigo por mandarle semejante lechuzo de recadero…- nunca perdía una oportunidad de meterse con Longbottom, y después de que su esposa le besara una mejilla menos.

-¡Snape! ¡No seas murciélago!- dijo sin evitar sonreír divertida, ya estaba un poco cansada de trabajar.

-No sabes las ganas que tengo que Eileen pase de una maldita vez la pubertad…

-Si lo dices porque se le pase un poco el mal carácter creo que lo tienes crudo… le viene de herencia.

* * *

Aquella noche transcurrió sin que el jefe de Gryffindor fuera cociente del paso del tiempo. Con el profundo sueño que le había proporcionado la poción para dormir de Hermione, abandonó su propia existencia en el mundo, inconsciente de lo que acontecía a su alrededor.

Ni oyó como llamaban a la puerta de su despacho, ni a de su ventana, ni como Cthulhu picoteó varias veces a lo largo de la noche el cristal de su ventana llevando notas que nunca pudo entregar…

* * *

Amanecía en Hogwarts, dando paso a un día más. Los pájaros comenzaban a montar su habitual jaleo, felices por la llegada de un nuevo día. Los habitantes del castillo comenzaban a despertar de un aletargado y reparador sueño, exceptuando en dos de sus ocupantes: el profesor Neville Longbottom que aún se encontraba bajo los efectos de la fuerte poción del sueño de Hermione y Eileen Snape, que no había conseguido pegar ojo en toda la noche, comprendiendo cómo se debía sentir su padre en aquellos ataques de insomnio que a veces le asaltaban. Se había acostado, levantado, paseado por toda la habitación, había intentado leer… inquieta, sin dejar de pensar en la manera de poder hablar con su profesor de herbología y hacerle entrar en razón. El sólo pensar en el sufrimiento gratuito por el que estaban pasando ambos la enfurecía.

Le molestaba y hería su orgullo pensar en la desconfianza de Neville hacia ella, pero ahora mismo, sus prioridades eran hablar con él y solucionar el entuerto, después tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar… Tiempo. De eso iba un tanto justa, se percató que debía hablar con él antes de que aquel día diera su fin, si no tendría que partir a casa de James con la intranquilidad de dejar a un afligido Longbottom y con un enfado monumental. No, necesitaba hablar con él cuanto antes, y hacerle entender que para ella, sólo existía él. Era idiota si pensaba que sería capaz de engañarle con semejante niñato… él era al único que quería.

No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar el momento que arrastró a Ted Lupin por el suelo antes de gritarle casi desgañitándose la voz. Vaya, vaya… el profesor Longbottom guardaba en su interior la ferocidad de todo un león… Sólo esperaba que lo suyo con él no tardara en arreglarse, ese malestar que le hacía zozobrar el alma era insoportable, no soportaba estar así mucho tiempo...

Se acercó a Cthulhu, que estaba plácidamente dormido sobre su jaula, con las plumas infladas, aparentando tener el doble de su tamaño real. Le daba reparos despertarle, ya que solía tener un despertar horrible, y encima no le había dejado descansar en toda la noche, pero después de todo era un ave nocturna, llevaba días que no hacía otra cosa que dormir, cazar ratones y algunas ranas… incluso la otra noche creyó verle zamparse un pequeño murciélago casi igual de grande que él.

Le pasó el dedo por el plumaje, al principio el mochuelo protestó chasqueando el pico, pero pronto comenzó a rozarse con cariño entre las manos de su dueña y amiga.

-Cthulhu… quiero que a toda costa le entregues esto al profesor Longbottom, pero sin que te vea nadie… ¿podrás hacerlo?

El animal ululó ofendido, como si las palabras de Eileen le hubieran molestado y tendió la pata para que le atara la dichosa nota de una vez.

* * *

Eileen entró en el comedor con el corazón en un puño. Había bajado tarde a propósito, con la absurda esperanza de encontrárselo allí desayunando como todas las mañanas, removiendo su café distraídamente, derramando el zumo de calabaza sobre el mantel o volcando el azucarero… pero no estaba allí, para su decepción… Ya estaban casi todos sentados en la mesa, devorando un suculento desayuno, cogiendo energías para un día que se avecinaba duro, ya que estaban ultimando los preparativos para el experimento con la nueva poción de su madre… Había tres notables ausencias: La directora McGonnagall, Neville Longbottom y Ted Lupin.

Elle saludó educadamente a los comensales y se sentó al lado de su padre, que era de los pocos asientos que estaban libres.

-Eileen… ¿Estás bien?- le susurró su padre con preocupación mientras le tendía un vaso con zumo de calabaza que él mismo le había servido- Tienes mal aspecto esta mañana.

La respuesta de la chica se vio ensombrecida con la entrada de Ted Lupin en el comedor, que lucía un gran moratón el ojo izquierdo y algunos cardenales por otros lugares del cuerpo.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín!- gritó Nynphadora cuando vio llegar a su hijo hasta la mesa- ¿Qué te ha pasado Teddy?- dijo acogiéndole por la barbilla para poder estudiarle la cara mejor.

-Me caí. –mintió. Eileen se cruzó de brazos fulminando a su compañero con la mirada. ¿Por qué mentía? ¿Por la absurda idea de no ser un acusica o simplemente por la vergüenza de haber recibido de una chica una evidente paliza?

-¿Crees que soy tonta y no sé reconocer un puñetazo?- replicó la madre de Ted alzando la voz.- He visto muchos como ése muchacho. No me he caído del sauce boxeador…

-He sido yo.- dijo Eileen con tranquilidad. Un silencio sepulcral invadió la sala, notando cómo todos los ojos se clavaban en ella.

-¡Me cago en merlín!- exclamó la madre de Ted, con la que siempre se había llevado bien Eileen- ¿se puede saber por qué le has hecho esto a mi hijo?

-La pregunta es qué habrá echo tú hijo para que Eileen le pegue.- contestó a la defensiva rápidamente Severus Snape, haciendo que la aurora se pusiera a la defensiva.

-Tranquilicémonos…- medió Remus, que había comenzado a ponerse nervioso también, por nada en el mundo quería un enfrentamiento de su mujer con el ex-mortífago.- Dejemos que se expliquen los chicos… no creo que sea algo más que una cosa de críos…

-Tu hija ha mostrado siempre una predisposición a la violencia- espetó Nymphadora ignorando por completo a su marido.

-Y tu hijo se pavonea como si fuera el gallo del corral.- le escupió Severus, ambos se habían levantado de la mesa para encararse.

-Severus… cálmate.- le agarró del brazo Hermione, Remus la imitó con su mujer.- Eileen…- dijo Hermione fulminando a su hija con la mirada, que seguía impasible en su silla, con los brazos cruzados y mirando fijamente a Ted- ¿Se puede saber por qué le has pegado a Teddy?

-Intentó darme un beso a la fuerza.-dijo sin dudar- Y ya le he dicho mil veces que no me gusta. Así que le pegué para que aprendiera…

Esa repentina sinceridad detonó varias actitudes en el salón. Algunos profesores se rieron de la situación, al final eso sólo había sido producto de las hormonas revueltas de los jovencitos.

-¡¿Qué éste intentó quéeeeee?- gritó Severus, casi arrojándose encima de Teddy. Ese niñato había intentado besar en los labios a su hija, quería venganza, quería sangre… quería muerte. Hermione lo agarró con fuerza. Por fortuna Severus nunca forcejeaba con su mujer para zafarse, ya que temía hacerle daño. Así que se dejó agarrar.

Severus y Nymphadora comenzaron a gritarse sin reparos, tirándose a la cara viejas rencillas que poco tenían que ver.

-¡Eileen es una salvaje como su padre!- gritó la medre de Ted, que estaba muy enfadada de ver la cara de su hijo llena de golpes.

-¡Y tu hijo es un chulo barato como el suyo!- Severus estaba iracundo de sólo imaginarse al hijo del chucho besando a su hija.

Remus Lupin que estaba muy sorprendido, y sin saber muy bien como calmar a su mujer, se volvió a su hijo para pedirle explicaciones e incluso le pegó una colleja cuando el chico se deshizo en disculpas. Hermione se volvió a su hija muy enfadada.

-Bueno Eileen… eso no justifica para ir dando palizas por ahí como si fueras una vulgar matona.

- ¿Y qué pretendías que hiciese? ¿Qué no me defendiera?

-¡Pero ya el profesor Longbottom me había mandado a mi habitación!- se defendió Ted- pero tú viniste a vengarte…y me atacaste a traición.

-No seas llorica Ted.- le gritó Eileen.

-¿El profesor Longbottom estaba allí?- preguntó Hermione interesada.

-Sí mamá. Fue quien me quitó de encima a Ted y nos regañó…- Eileen se puso colorada- Se pensaba que estábamos enrollándonos en la sala común.

-¡Ya lo decía yo!- Gritó la profesora Graham, interviniendo de pronto en la discusión- Si el inútil de Longbottom es incapaz de poner orden en su casa con dos alumnos… no me quiero imaginar cómo será esa torre cuando están todos los alumnos allí.

-¡Deje de hablar así de Neville! ¡Es un buen profesor!- se encaró Hermione con la profesora- No desperdicia ni un momento para criticarle, voy a pensar que lo que le pasa es que quiere foll…

-¡Usted no tiene derecho alguno de decir eso!- la interrumpió Graham- Usted no es nadie en este castillo…

-¡Ni se le ocurra hablarle así a mi esposa!- gritó Severus, volviéndose a la profesora de transformaciones, a pesar de discutir con la mujer de Remus, era capaz de seguir todo lo que pasaba en aquella habitación. Ventajas de viejo espía.

-Tranquilicémoslos un poco…- gritó Remus- somos adultos… deberíamos ser capaces de hablar como las personas.

* * *

Neville Longbottom se estaba vistiendo muy lentamente. Había estado tentado a tomarse otra botellita con poción para dormir de su amiga y volver a la cama. Al menos allí no tenía que enfrentarse a su mierdosa vida y sus sentidos se ensombrecían, unos sueños donde Eileen no existía, donde simplemente dejaba de sentir… porque mientras estaba despierto, todo pensamiento terminaba conduciéndole hasta ella.

El dolor que sentía al recordarla con Ted era desgarrador, insoportable. Siquiera cuando recibió la invitación de boda de Luna había sufrido tanto como con la traición de Eileen.

Se sentó en la cama mientras se ponía los zapatos. ¿Y si no bajaba? ¿Y si volvía a la cama? Era una idea más que alentadora, pero la desechó. No se escondería, ni huiría. Lo poco que le quedaba de amor propio estaba lo suficiente dañado para impedirse hacerse el cobarde. Ya basta de idioteces, ya basta de ocultarse ni de sepultarse en aquel despacho. Bajaría al comedor y se enfrentaría a sus ojos melados. Porque tarde o temprano lo tendría que hacer, porque tenía que aprender que aquello que había vivido con ella esos últimos días habían sido el producto de una ilusión, de un espejismo… el destino volvía a reírse de él… como siempre le había pasado. Ya estaba más que acostumbrado a las burlas… aunque lo que había hecho Eileen le hubiera destrozado, lanzándole al abismo, a las llamas de aquel infierno que hacían hervirle la sangre…

Que tonto había sido.

Notó un rasgueo en la ventana… era como si algo estuviera arañando el cristal con verdadero empeño. Se levantó de la cama y se acercó, corriendo las cortinas y dejando entrar la luz tenue de la mañana.

Era ese pequeño mochuelo de Eileen, ese con nombre tan raro que no recordaba, estaba completamente obstinado, picoteando y arañando la ventana con frenesí. Cuando le vio al otro lado del cristal, se quedó mirándole fijamente con esos ojos amarillos, estirando la patita enseñándole el trozo de pergamino que tenía atado. Neville dudó un momento, pero la curiosidad era más fuerte y abrió la ventana. Saludó al animal rascándole la cabeza y le desató el mensaje, que sólo contenía una simple frase.

_Necesito hablar contigo. _

¿Hablar? ¿Para qué si todo lo veía bien claro? Rompió en pedacitos el mensaje y lo arrojó al suelo, sin preocuparse de ensuciar la habitación. Suspiró con fuerza y salió al despacho rumbo al comedor, no tenía ni pizca de hambre, pero era mejor que se tomara un buen café, la poción para dormir le había dejado un residuo pegajoso, como si no pudiera despertar del todo, como si estuviera muy cansado. Cuando llegó a la puerta del salón, se encontró allí a la directora McGonnagall que también iba entrar.

-¡Buenos días Neville! Veo que hoy no ha madrugado tanto como otras veces…

-Estaba muy cansado.

La mujer le sonrió con aprecio y puso su mano en su hombro, dándole unas pequeñas palmadas.

-Deberías cuidarte más muchacho. La verdad es que desde comienzo de curso tienes mala cara…

¿Por qué todo el mundo se preocupaba tanto por él? Sólo quería que le dejasen en paz.

Entonces le oyeron voces de gente discutiendo a pleno pulmón dentro del salón. La directora frunció el ceño y entró en el comedor con paso decidido, él se limitó a seguirla, asombrándose del cuadro: Snape, Hermione, Eileen, Remus, Nymphadora, Graham y Ted discutían entre ellos.

-Tranquilicémoslos un poco…- gritó Remus indicando calma con las manos- somos adultos… deberíamos ser capaces de hablar como las personas.

-Exijo ahora mismo saber qué pasa aquí.- gritó por encima de todos la directora de Hogwarts.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Neville desde la puerta.

Entonces vio el ojo morado de Ted… y algo le olió que Eileen estaba detrás de esto.

* * *

Neville caminó sin demora hasta el invernadero. No miraba hacia atrás, no podía pensar en nada más… su cabeza amenazaba con estallarle… pero se sentía tan liviano, tan relajado… ¿Cómo podía haber dudado de ella? ¿Cómo había sido tan gilipollas de pensar que ella le había mentido? Desde la tarde anterior sintió como el aire que respiraba se hacía menos denso, menos cargado…

Con rapidez se adentró en el invernadero, cerrando la puerta con fuerza tras sí… no habían hablado entre ellos, ya que la discusión que se había montado en el comedor había sido generalizada, pero sólo una mirada le había hecho comprender… en el error que se había sumergido… el infierno que se había construido solo.

Todo había vuelto a su cauce, lo que más había costado era tranquilizar a un Severus Snape, carcomido por la ira. Poppy cansada de la discusión, se había levantado y se había llevado al chico a la enfermería, murmurando algo entre dientes. Y Eileen a pesar de recibir varias broncas, incluida la suya, no podía evitar una sonrisa… él se había enterado por fin de lo que realmente había ocurrido entre aquellas paredes.

Con paso decidido cruzó todo el invernadero, llegando hasta el hechizo que ocultaba uno de sus secretos… susurró la contraseña ya avergonzado, tendría que ir planteándose cambiar la palabra que abriera el hechizo y en el interior, aguardó de pie, nervioso, desviando cada dos por tres la mirada a la entrada secreta de aquel lugar.

* * *

Eileen casi corría hasta la parte trasera del invernadero. Le había costado bastante zafarse de todos para ir a donde más le interesaba estar: con Neville. Sonrió maliciosamente y se tomó de un trago una pequeña botellita con poción que guardaba en unos de sus bolsillos y que últimamente solía llevar encima. Entró con cuidado por la entrada trasera del invernadero, con cuidado de no pisarle ninguna planta a su amor…

* * *

El hechizo no tardó en abrirse dejando entrar a una Eileen, seria y a la vez aliviada.

Neville había oído todo lo que había pasado realmente en la sala común y eso ya había sido quitarse un gran peso de encima. Aún recordaba como sus ojos se habían clavado en los suyos al oír en boca de Ted el relato… Húmedos, intensos… esa mirada de cachorro apaleado que tanto le gustaba en él.

El hechizo se cerró a la espalda de Eileen… dejándolos completamente solos y aislados del mundo exterior.

Intercambiaron una mirada eterna. No sabrían cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, sólo contemplándose, clavando sus ojos en el otro.

-Eileen…- dijo por fin Neville con la voz rota.

La chica se acercó a él con increíble rapidez, agarrándole con fuerza del cuello de la camisa con ambas manos.

-Como has sido capaz- dijo con voz afligida y lágrimas en los ojos- de dudar de mí… Como se te ha podido pasar por la mente que yo te haría algo así… ¿No te paraste a pensar que sencillamente eso no podía ser? ¿Por qué no me escuchaste?

-Entiéndeme… yo pensé…

La chica que aún le tenía cogido por la ropa, le zarandeó.

-¿Cómo has podido pensar eso de mí Neville Longbottom? ¿No te das has dado cuenta que me importas mucho? ¿No te has percatado que es a ti al único hombre que quiero a mi lado? No deberías de haber dudado nunca de mí…

-Lo siento cielo… yo pensé… no soy gran cosa Eileen, pensé que te habrías hartado ya de mí.

-Eres un necio, un estúpido…-escupió la chica- ¿Hartarme de ti? ¡Deja de ser tan inseguro! ¡Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida!

-Perdóname. –Susurró con desesperación el profesor- Perdóname, nunca dudare más de ti.

-Escúchame con atención, NUNCA pienses que me iré con otro, NUNCA pienses que te miento, NUNCA te vayas de mi lado sin dejar que me explique… ¿No te das cuenta el sufrimiento que hemos pasado los dos tan absurdo?

Y la chica, tiró del cuello de su camisa, atrayéndole hacia ella y le besó en los labios, con suavidad, con ternura. Esos eran los únicos labios que quería besar ahora y el resto de su vida. Neville se separó de ella, para observarla mejor, quitándole los pelos de la cara y secando con la yema de sus dedos, alguna que otra lágrima furtiva.

-No llores… sabes que no me gusta verte así… y menos por mi culpa.

-Pensé que te había perdido… pensé que ya no querrías verme nunca…

-Eso no ocurrirá nunca… -dijo cogiendo su rostro entre sus manos- No te librarás de mí tan rápido- la chica mostró una leve sonrisa- Te quiero Eileen.

La chica abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó incrédula ante lo que acababa de oír.

-Te quiero. Te quiero. Te quiero… - dijo una y otra vez, besándola en los labios, en las mejillas, en la frente. Ahora le parecía el sufrimiento padecido la noche anterior tan absurdo, tan innecesario… ¿Cómo había podido dudar de ella?- ¿Podrás perdonar algún día a tu inseguro profesor de herbología?

La chica no contestó, pero le besó en los labios con pasión, pasando sus manos por detrás de su nuca.

Ya nada importaba… ni el orgullo herido, ni el dolor de afligido por sus dudas.

Él estaba con ella y eso era lo importante.

Neville la abrazó, apretándola contra su cuerpo, besándola con paciencia, dulce, húmedo, profundo… Su respiración entrecortada se aceleraba al mismo compás de su pulso. Podía sentir el temblor de su cuerpo, su respiración cálida, sus manos acariciándole la espalda. Concentrados en el beso, sintiendo únicamente el placer que les otorgaba, se fueron dejando caer al suelo de tierra que cubría el jardín, tumbándose entre las matas de margaritas, sintiendo el cuerpecito tembloroso de ella sobre él, dedicándose miles de besos, surcando su cuerpo en las más tiernas caricias, susurrándole al oído lo mucho que la necesitaba. Sus manos se deslizaron por debajo de la ropa de la muchacha, pudiendo acariciar directamente la piel de la espalda de Eileen, suave, tersa, cálida. Notaba sus manos rozándole con ternura el rostro, lentamente, sin prisas… Eileen rompió su beso para dibujar un camino de besos llegando su cuello, mordiéndole el mentón con suavidad, casi sin posar los dientes en el, sorbiendo con fuerza la voluptuosa piel de su cuello, hasta llegar a su oreja, oyéndola respirar con resuello, hasta que de un arranque, jugó con el lóbulo de su oreja, lamiéndolo con la punta de su lengua… aquello era excitante, notaba los vellos de todos los tramos de su piel erizarse… advirtió como la temperatura de ambos se disparaba.

Neville comenzó a temer perder el control… estaban tumbados en el suelo del jardín y aquello comenzaba a ir muy lejos, al menos nunca habían cruzado el umbral de besarse y acariciarse por encima de la ropa… Con suavidad, cogió su rostro con las manos, interrumpiendo la colección de besos que le estaba dejando en el cuello, e hizo que le mirara.

-Eileen…es mejor que paremos…- dijo con la voz agitada.- esto está yendo muy lejos.

-No Neville…- dijo la chica librándose de sus manos e inclinándose a él, besándole la barbilla- quiero estar contigo…

Neville se asombró, a la vez que sentía un hormigueo recorriéndole todo el cuerpo.

-Insinúas que…

-Quiero hacer el amor contigo…- le dijo como si fuera tonto y hubiera que explicárselo todo.

Neville se volvió a sorprender ante sus palabras… no podía ser, Eileen no podía estar pidiéndole algo así…

-Estamos en el colegio… es una locura…

-Una locura… igual que el quererte.

-Cualquiera puede entrar y vernos…

-Sabes que eso no es verdad.

-No puede ser que sea esto lo que quieres… creo que no es el momento.

-Tú eres lo que quiero… y lo quiero ahora…-afirmó con osadía la chica, introduciendo sus manos por debajo de su ropa.

-Pero Eileen…- se quejó.

La chica no le hizo caso alguno, como solía hacer últimamente, bajando otra vez a su cuello, succionándolo con fuerza, arrancando de los labios de Neville algo parecido a un gemido.

El profesor la hizo rodar, posicionándose él encima de su cuerpo, sin dejarse caer sobre ella del todo. Las manos las tenía apoyadas en la tierra, al lado de su cara y la miraba como si quisiera verla interiormente, como si quisiera desnudar su alma.

-¿Estás segura de lo que dices Eileen?- dijo pronunciando las palabras despacio, con dificultad.

-No he estado más segura de algo en toda mi vida…

Neville sonrió y acercó su rostro al de ella, rozándole con la nariz la suya para al fin besarla con la mayor ternura del mundo.

No se lo podía creer, aún no podía asimilar las palabras que le había dicho su dama. Hacerle el amor a Eileen era lo que más deseaba en el mundo, que acababa de dejar de existir fuera de aquel hechizo que los resguardaba… ella era lo único que quería y para su suerte, ella le correspondía. Fundirse con ella, besarla hasta que se le levantara la piel de sus labios, acariciar cada tramo de su piel… Podía sentirla bajo su cuerpo, temblorosa, inexperta, tan sensual, tan maravillosa… ¿Cómo podía tener tanta suerte?

Se tomó su tiempo para besarla en los labios, en el cuello… hasta que sus manos se deslizaron debajo del jersey de la muchacha, despojándoselo con suavidad. La chica se dejó hacer con los ojos abiertos… debajo tenía una camisa de color negra. Con una mano comenzó a desabrocharle los botones, despacio, disfrutando de cada botón que desabrochaba dejando a su vista ya tramos de su pálida piel. Con dedos cautelosos, recorrió desde su cuello hasta su vientre, acariciándola con todo su corazón. De los labios del profesor salió un suspiro antes de inclinarse, para cubrir toda aquella superficie de besos.

La chica respiraba con dificultad y se mantenía quieta, disfrutando de cada caricia, cada beso que le dedicaba su profesor. No sabía muy bien cómo actuar, era la primera vez que un hombre la desnudaba, era la primera vez que su Neville lo hacía… Decidiendo que quizás era mejor que ambos estuvieran en las mismas condiciones, se incorporó, entrelazando sus piernas en la cintura de Neville… con manos temblorosas y torpes le quitó ese horrible jersey de hilo dejándole con una camisa de cuadros, que comenzó a desabrochar con avidez e impaciencia. La camisa del profesor cayó por sus hombros, de sus labios salió una expresión de sorpresa. No podía dejar de mirar los hombros de Neville, que estaban marcados por unas gruesas y feas cicatrices, quemaduras afligidas aquella noche en la batalla, cuando Voldemort le prendió fuego con el sombrero seleccionador.

-Sé que es desagradable.- dijo con cierta vergüenza.

La chica le sonrió, pasándole la mano por la cara, entonces le besó las horribles cicatrices. Nada que pudiera tener él, podría desagradarla en absoluto.

La chica se abrazó a él, ambos desnudos de cintura para arriba, besándole la boca con ferocidad. Neville le mesó el pelo, introduciendo sus dedos entre sus cabellos, enredándose en ellos. La chica se pegó a él con más fuerza, con más pasión, como si quisiera fundirse con el profesor.

Su sujetador se abrió. Miró a Neville sorprendida, que sonreía pícaramente, dándole vueltas a la prenda y arrojándola lejos, con suavidad volvía a recostarla en el suelo.

Un gemido ronco y un estremecimiento después. Sintió los labios de él aferrándose en un pezón, con firmeza. Unas cosquillas recorrieron todo su ser… ¿eso que sentía era placer sexual? Neville seguía a lo suyo, cubriéndola de atenciones, de caricias, de besos… Notaba cómo su cuerpo le pedía más, sediento de él, ardiendo en deseos que la hiciera suya…

Neville suspiró y volvió a mirar a los preciosos ojos a su Eileen. Estaba excitado… lo que más le pedía su cuerpo era fundirse con ella, hacerle el amor a esa niña ya mujer que estaba bajo de él, correspondiendo a cada caricia, a cada beso que le daba. Sus gemidos le encendían, deseoso de más…

-Elle… ¿De verdad que quieres seguir? Puedo parar cuando me lo digas… no tenemos que llegar hasta el final si no quieres.

Sus ojos brillaban y por respuesta recibió otro profundo beso.

Por Merlín… cómo la deseaba…la despojó de sus botas, los calcetines, sus vaqueros… hasta quedarse con la última prenda de la que pensaba despojarla en breve. Ella le ayudó a desnudarse, era tan tierno verla con ese rubor en las mejillas, llena de inseguridades, su torpeza, sus dedos temblorosos, esa timidez de su primera vez… ¿aquello no era un sueño? ¿Realmente tenía a Eileen casi desnuda entre sus brazos?

-Eres tan hermosa… mi dama gamberra…

Era tan placentero sentirle moverse encima suya, el roce de su piel desnuda contra la de ella, sus dedos caminando por su cuerpo, era increíble pero no sentía frío, ni el contacto de la tierra con su cuerpo la molestaba. Su calidez, el contacto de su cuerpo era suficiente, a pesar de estar casi completamente desnuda… Notaba cómo ese hombre la acariciaba con todo su ser, con el cuerpo y el alma, poniendo todo su amor en todo lo que hacía. Era tantas las sensaciones que la invadían, ese calambre que recorría su espalda, esa sensación de calor sofocante… esa palpitación en su entre pierna, latiendo como si fuera un corazón.

Le deseaba tanto… Dio un grito al sentir un dedo de él deslizándose por debajo de la poca tela que cubría la parte más intima de su cuerpo. Comenzó acariciarle su botón secreto, arrancándole otro grito cuando invadió su rincón más oculto de su cuerpo. Eileen cerró los ojos, clavando los dedos en la tierra, arañando, haciendo surcos en el suelo.

Jamás en la vida se hubiera imaginado que el cuerpo era capaz de transmitir todas aquellas sensaciones… todo era tan nuevo, tan diferente a lo que había sentido antes. Era todo tan intenso, tan suave, tan devastador, tan extraño a la vez… estaba haciéndolo con Neville…

Neville estaba ya que no podía más, le reconcomía la impaciencia, quería hacerla suya, quería hacerle el amor a su Eileen… sonrió a su dama, que lo miraba con esos expresivos ojos de color miel que tan loco le volvía… Masajeó con el dedo un poco más… ardía por dentro.

-Neville… por favor- gimió la chica.

Neville, sin soportarlo más, sin querer esperar más tiempo, le quitó las braguitas. La visión de Eileen totalmente desnuda le deslumbró. Era perfecta, ella era un regalo que le había brindado la vida… sintió como el pulso llegaba al límite de su resistencia: tenía que hacerla suya… ya no podía esperar más. Se quitó lo que le quedaba de ropa, sin vergüenzas, sin más demora, quedándose indefenso y desnudo como ella.

Con suavidad separó sus piernas, posicionándose entre ellas, podía sentir todo su cuerpo rozándose directamente con su piel.

Eileen pensó que se iba a desfallecer al sentir a su profesor completamente desnudo sobre ella. Podía notar su sexo rozarse suavemente contra el suyo, como si tímidamente pidiera permiso para entrar. Neville la besó con pasión, sintiendo un primer enviste, suave, con delicadeza. Eileen se mordió el labio inferior y emitió un pequeño quejido de dolor, poniendo su cuerpo en tensión. El profesor se paró y comenzó a besarla en los labios, acariciarla con dulzura, relajándose una vez más ante sus atenciones. Entonces sintió cómo entraba en ella en un movimiento certero, rompiendo algo en su interior, lo único que la unía con la inocencia, invadiéndola un profundo dolor. Se quejó cerrando los ojos.

-Tranquila mi niña… shhhhhhh.- le susurró al oído.

El profesor se había quedado completamente inmóvil, dentro de ella, besándola en el cuello, acariciándole en rostro con las manos.

-¿Me sientes Eileen? Siénteme.

La chica afirmó con la cabeza y comenzó a sentirle balaceándose en su interior, despacio, con calma, con la mayor delicadeza, como si el profesor temiese que pudiera romperse… arqueó su espalda y se abandonó a las sensaciones, relajándose al fin, sintiendo como aquel agudo dolor con el que había comenzado, se convertía en pequeñas oleadas de placer…

-¡Neville! Ay…

-¿Te duele?- preguntó preocupado, parándose casi en seco. La chica protestó.

-Me gusta… no te pares…

Neville comenzó a mecerse con más rapidez en su interior, arrancándole un grito de placer a la chica. Temía hacerle daño, pero la chica le demandaba más y más. Obediente y deseoso de darle placer a su dama, se movió cada vez más y más rápido. Eileen se mordía el labio inferior, clavaba las uñas en su espalda, gimiendo… hasta que tuvo que gritar, pero esta vez no lo hizo de dolor, no podía evitarlo, aquellas sensaciones, aquel placer que sentía era tan intenso que no podía evitar gritar. El hombre sonrió y se abandonó al éxtasis, gimiendo también, cayendo exhaustos, sudorosos y completamente desnudos, al suelo del jardín.

* * *

Eileen buscó sin moverse bajo el cuerpo de su profesor su varita, que se hallaba guardada en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón que estaba tirado a su lado. Con la punta tocó el horrible jersey de Neville y murmuró unas palabras, convirtiendo aquella prenda en una útil manta con la que cubrirse… Al menos las clases de transformaciones le iban a servir de algo.

* * *

_**Hola a todas. **_

_**He tardado esta vez en actualizar, pero espero que haya merecido la pena. He estado unos días bajo el influjo del alcohol… es lo que tiene cumplir años, que una sale para demostrarse que no es tan vieja. jajajaja**_

_**No sé si es lo que esperabais, pero he hecho actuar al profesor como yo creo que actuaría… además, la reconciliación no ha tenido desperdicio. Ahora Ted tendrá que enfrentarse el resto del curso con un iracundo profesor de herbología… y de pociones, que es muchísimo peor.**_

_**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado… **_

_**Por cierto ya hemos averiguado tres cosas que se le dan bien a Neville: las plantas, el baile… y ejem, ejem. Jajajajajajaja.**_

_**Un besiño a todos, a mis mortífagas, a mis niñas-snape, a mis nevilleras, a mis gamberras, a mi hermanita pequeña y a la única presencia masculina del fic… y sobretodo ¡a ti! **_

_**Os deseo a todos una feliz navidad. ^^**_

_**¡Ah! Que lo olvidaba (soy un poco Neville) la canción del principio es "idiota" de Huecco. **_

_**Un besiñooooo.**_

_**Anita Snape.**_

_**Mortífaga de Severus.**_


	29. La reina de mi caos

**Cap 29. La reina de mi caos.**

_No es la primera vez que me encuentro tan cerca_  
_de conocer la locura,_  
_y ahora por fin, ya sé que es no poder controlar_  
_ni siquiera tus brazos._  
_Y sientes que están completamente agotados_  
_y no entiendes porqué..._

Severus Snape entró como un ciclón al interior de su despacho, abriendo la puerta con vehemencia, estrellándose contra la pared. Hermione le seguía de cerca, adaptándose a su paso ligero. Sabía que estaba al borde de sus cabales, que ya estaba al límite de lo que podía soportar, era tan peligroso como una bomba de relojería a punto de estallar. Desde que habían salido del comedor, le había oído blasfemar, farfullar y maldecir malhumorado todo el camino. Cerró la puerta a su espalda.

Lo vio aproximarse a la ventana, dando un fuerte golpe con la palma de la mano en el cristal, intentando en vano descargar toda la furia contenida en el comedor. Apoyando su peso en la mano, se quedó mirando por la ventana, respirando por la nariz e intentando calmarse en vano. Vio de lejos al imbécil de Longbottom caminar apresuradamente con dirección a los invernaderos.

-Severus… cálmate por favor.- dijo la voz de su esposa a su espalda, posando sus manos sobre sus hombros.

-Te juro que hubiera estrangulado a ese niñato con mis propias manos… Sólo de imaginármelo encima de nuestra hija… intentando forzarla a besarle…- gritó con furia- ¡Cómo hubiera deseado ser en ese instante el imbécil de Longbottom y sorprenderle! Te juro que lo hubiera matado…

-Cariño… ¿Realmente estás oyendo lo que estás diciendo? Estás afirmando que quieres matar a un adolescente… Yo estoy muy enfadada también, pero sosiégate…

Severus volvió a pegar otro manotazo en el cristal con rabia. Hermione temía que lo rompiera y se clavara los cristales en las manos, haciéndose daño, así que le forzó para que se volviera y la mirase. Severus sumiso, se volvió, dándole la espalda a la ventana y posando su frente sobre la de su esposa… Así que no pudo ver a través de la ventana, cómo a lo lejos, su hija corría en la misma dirección que el profesor Longbottom.

-Solo de pensarlo…- dijo Severus apretando los puños con rabia.

-Bueno Severus, tranquilízate.- ordenó Hermione cogiendo el rostro de su marido con sus manos, Severus no perdía ya casi nunca los estribos, sólo cuando le tocaban lo que realmente le importaba: su familia.- Respira por la nariz.

Severus se fue serenando poco a poco y fue a tomar asiento al sofá con su esposa, renegando por el camino.

-Déjalo todo como está Severus. Ya oíste a McGonnagall, Neville como jefe de su casa, impartirá al comienzo de las clases un castigo para ambos… Creo que te pasaste cuando pediste que expulsaran a Ted… y que insultaras a Neville cuando no quiso hacerlo.

-¡Se lo merece!

-Severus…no quiero defender a ese niñato ni mucho menos... Pero Neville ha sido justo… te recuerdo que tu hija le lanzó un sectumsempra a una compañera a principio de curso... y ahora le ha dado esa paliza a Ted, que se lo ganó a pulso, estoy de acuerdo, pero si expulsaba a Lupin, tu hija iba también fuera…

Severus refunfuñó e insultó una vez más al jefe de la casa Gryffindor, pero sabía que su mujer tenía razón. Eileen desde comienzo de curso había tenido muchas amonestaciones por conducta violenta, de acuerdo que siempre le habían provocado primero, pero ella había respondido con más vehemencia. El sectumsempra a Victoire Weasley, la patada en sus partes a Jeremy Anderson, la paliza a Ted Lupin… sin contar las veces que Longbottom la había amonestado por pelearse con ese trío de arpías de Gryffindor. Se cruzó de brazos y no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Al menos podía estar tranquilo que su hija sabía defenderse sola.

Más bien, tenían que tener los demás cuidado con ella…

-Además- dijo Hermione mirándose las uñas con aspecto despreocupado- confío que el profesor de pociones ponga a cada uno donde le corresponde…

-Eso no lo dudes.- dijo más tranquilo Severus- Cariño, hay veces que me asustas… pareces toda una Slytherin.

-No es tan raro. La mitad de mi alma es Slytherin…- ambos se sonrieron- ¡Ay Severus! ¡Mira lo que ha crecido nuestra hija! ¡Con problemas de chicos! Parecía ayer cuando gateaba en pañales en la alfombra del salón…

-Si.- dijo entre dientes el temible profesor de pociones.- Ya me he dado cuenta…

-Cabe la posibilidad que ya mismo nos traiga a casa algún jovencito… Admitámoslo Severus, nuestra hija ya es toda una mujercita…

-Sólo espero que espere a salir de la academia de aurores… Cuando tenga veinte o treinta años…

-¡Snape!- dijo Hermione ya más tranquila ante el evidente cambio de humor de su marido.

Ambos ignoraban por completo lo que ocurría en ese mismo instante en los invernaderos del colegio.

* * *

Neville Longbottom la arropó bajo la superficie de aquella manta. Aún desnudos, sin vergüenza, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, Elle se acomodó sobre sus piernas, para apoyar su espalda en su pecho, abrazándola con fuerza, aún incrédulo por lo que acababan de hacer.

-Jamás me imaginé que esto fuera así…

Él la abrazó con más fuerza.

-Ni yo tampoco.

Eileen sonrió, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

-Mañana temprano me voy del castillo… mis padres han decidido sin consultarme siquiera mandarme el resto de las vacaciones a casa de James…

-Allí te lo pasarás bien… ¿No? Está James, Harry, Ginny…

-Pero estaré muy lejos de ti…

-Yo nunca estaré lejos de ti…Si quieres…- susurró el profesor a su oído- esta noche podré abusar un poquito de las ventajas de ser el jefe de tu casa… ¡MIERDA!- dijo de pronto, como si hubiera recordado algo, poniéndose pálido de repente- Yo… no… no tomamos precauciones… joder.

Eileen chasqueó la lengua divertida.

-Nevell, Nevell… ese vocabulario no es propio de ti.

-No le veo la gracia Eileen.-se quejó preocupado- Si te dejo embarazada me sé de un mago que me arrancará cierto miembro para que no vuelva hacerlo…

-Ese mago creo que lo haría sólo sabiendo lo que has hecho con su dulce hijita esta mañana…- Neville se removió inquieto bajo su cuerpo, hablar de Severus Snape con su hija desnuda entre sus brazos no era algo que le apeteciera mucho en aquel instante- además… tú no has tomado precauciones pero yo sí…

Neville puso cara de extrañeza.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué has hecho el qué…?

Las mejillas de Eileen se tiñeron de rojo.

-Tomé poción anticonceptiva por el camino…

Neville frunció el ceño. Eileen divertida puso su dedo en su frente, donde comenzaba el nacimiento de sus alborotados cabellos y tiró de la piel hacia arriba, evitando que arrugara la frente.

-Te pones muy feo cuando te enfadas.

-Yo soy feo Eileen…- dijo zanjando la cuestión, no dejando a Eileen volver a recurrir a sus estrategias de evasiva otra vez- ¿y de dónde has sacado la poción?

Eileen titubeó. Que tu novio fuera el jefe de tu casa tenía sus ventajas e inconvenientes... Enseñó los dientes en un gesto pícaro.

-La hice yo.

-¡Eileen! ¿No habrás vuelto a vender pociones? Me prometiste hace dos cursos que dejarías de hacerlo.

-¡No seas hipócrita, Neville Longbottom! Si no fuera por la poción, quizás ahora habrías encargado un pequeño gryffindor.

Neville se ruborizó y se pasó la mano por la cara con ademanes cansados. Esa chica le superaba… en todos los sentidos.

-No sé que voy hacer contigo Eileen…- dijo por fin.

-Creo que tú sabes perfectamente lo que vas hacer conmigo, profesor Longbottom.- dijo la chica con sorna.

El profesor comenzó hacerle cosquillas. Esa era su chica… descarada, sarcástica, mordaz, imprevisible e insolente como ella solo sabía ser… La chica comenzó a reírse a viva voz, y cuando no pudo evitarlo más, comenzó a defenderse a puñetazo limpio.

-¡Para, para por favor!- gritó divertido el profesor- Me vas a dejar señalado a mí también…

La chica no le hizo caso y dio un grito cuando el profesor le mordió el hombro, dejando de golpearle.

-¡Eh! ¡Suelta!

El profesor antes de soltar a su presa, absorbió la piel, dejando por su piel un reguero de besos hasta llegar a su cuello. Elle dejó escapar un pequeño gemido de sus labios, sus besos le despertaban miles de sensaciones por todo el cuerpo. Neville comenzó a sentir otra vez un calor sofocante subiéndole por todas sus extremidades…

-Mmm…- ronroneó el profesor- Es mejor que nos vistamos.

A pesar de las protestas de la chica, el profesor se levantó del suelo, obligándola a ella hacerlo. Comenzaron a vestirse recogiendo las prendas que estaban esparcidas de cualquier forma a su alrededor. El profesor tocó con la punta de su varita la manta y volvió a transformarse en su viejo jersey de punto. Cuando terminó de colocárselo, miró con curiosidad a Eileen, que lo observaba con clara cara de fastidio, mientras se tapaba el pecho con su camisa negra y su jersey arrugados en una bola.

-¿Se puede saber dónde has tirado mi sujetador que no lo encuentro?- espetó la chica al ver su cara interrogante.

-¡Ah, no lo sé!- dijo el profesor distraídamente- A ver… - dijo agarrando su varita con fuerza- _Accio _sostén.

El sujetador de Eileen voló hasta la mano del profesor, que lo cogió con dos dedos de un tirante, alzándolo al lado de su cabeza.

-¡Mira! ¡Funcionó!- dijo feliz, acercando el sujetador a su rostro- No me había fijado antes que era negro…

Eileen le arrancó la prenda de su mano con ferocidad mientras resoplaba.

* * *

Eileen Snape entró por la ventana, cerrándola tras sí. Esa noche habían quedado en verse en el dormitorio del profesor. Había esperado con impaciencia que las manillas del reloj avanzasen y fuera bien entrada la madrugada, para colarse a hurtadillas ayudada de su fiel escoba. Neville que la esperaba con la misma ansiedad , la aguardaba leyendo en la cama, sintiendo cada rato un escalofrío recorriendo todo su ser, ya que aguardaba a su amor con la ventana abierta de par en par a pesar del frío típico de diciembre que se colaba a través de ella. Pero no quería hacerla esperar, además esos vaivenes tenían que hacerlos con la mayor rapidez posible. Nunca estarían seguros del todo, pero era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a correr… sólo por estar con ella.

-Hola cariño.- dijo ella con una sonrisa apoyando su escoba en un lado y comenzando a desvestirse, dejándose solo las braguitas y una camiseta de tirantes, para meterse en la cama. Neville le hizo un lado y la recibió con un gran beso en los labios.

Ella lo miró alzando una ceja y pellizcando la tela de su viejo y agujereado pijama de rayas.

-Pensé que dormirías desnudo…

-¿Alguien ha hablado de dormir esta noche?- dijo el profesor con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

-¿Me vas a enseñar otra cosa nueva hoy, profesor?- dijo la chica comenzando a ronronear como un gatito.

Neville sonrió, escabulléndose por debajo de las sábanas. Eileen pudo sentir cómo la despojaba de sus braguitas con suavidad… y vaya que la enseñó. Su Neville sería un hombre tímido y tirando a callado, de pocas palabras, pero la lengua sí sabía cómo usarla…

* * *

La luz de la mañana reposó en su rostro, dejando escapar de sus labios un gruñido de molestia. Comenzó abrir los ojos pesadamente, sin tener tampoco muchas ganas de hacerlo. Habían pasado la noche hablando, riendo, amándose… Aprovechando al máximo las pocas horas que le quedaban de estar juntos hasta que Eileen regresase de nuevo al colegio, cuando se reanudaran otra vez las clases. Habían sucumbido al cansancio un par de horas antes de que amaneciera, quedándose profundamente dormidos fundidos en un abrazo.

Neville abrió por fin los ojos un tanto despistado. Todo lo que le sacase de sus rutinas diarias conseguían desorientarlo, él era ante todo, un animal de costumbres, nada que ver con el caos que reinaba últimamente su vida. Eileen dormía plácidamente desnuda abrazada a él con firmeza, como si temiese que la dejara sola. Sonrió y pasó una mano por su cabello, aún sorprendido de su suerte de tenerla allí. Su rostro era tan hermoso, bajo aquella luz… y ahora que lo decía… ¿no había mucha luz en la habitación para ser temprano? Alargó la mano a la mesita de noche buscando su reloj de pulsera, sin moverse demasiado para no despertarla de su dulce sueño.

Miró la hora despreocupadamente y abrió los ojos tanto, que parecían que iban a salírsele de las órbitas.

-¡Por Merlín!- gritó- ¡Qué tarde es! ¡Elle despierta!- la meció con suavidad con la mano, la chica se volvió a otro lado, dándole la espalda a la vez que gruñía.- Son las once de la mañana, corazón… despierta.

La chica dio un respingo en la cama, casi levantándose de un golpe.

-¿Las once? ¡Maldita sea Neville! ¿Por qué no me has despertado? Se suponía que había quedado con mis padres a las diez en las mazmorras para irme a casa de James…

Unos contundentes golpes sonaron en la puerta del despacho de Neville. Eileen abrió muchos los ojos y miró al jefe de su casa con preocupación, que se había quedado totalmente inmóvil incorporado en la cama.

-¡Longbottom! ¿Está ahí?- gritaron en el pasillo.

Neville y Eileen intercambiaron una mirada lívida. Ambos habían perdido el color de la cara, poniéndose del mismo tono que la cera. La voz inconfundible de Severus Snape tronó tras la puerta. Podían oírle maldecir algo sobre la impuntualidad y la holgazanería Gryffindor.

-¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!- dijo bajito Eileen.- ¿Ahora qué coño hacemos?- dijo la chica con temblor en la voz.

-¡Por todos los fundadores, Eileen! Vístete, rápido. Como tu padre te vea aquí, soy hombre muerto…

Neville se puso a toda prisa su harapiento pijama y una bata encima y se dirigió a la puerta. La chica le cogió del brazo.

-¿A dónde vas?- susurró.

-¿No querrás que deje a tu padre en la puerta impacientándose, verdad? Terminará echándola abajo como no abra.

-Si me descubre aquí, te arrancará la piel a tiras…- susurró Eileen. Neville apretó los labios, esos ánimos eran muy tranquilizadores por los cojones...

Eileen fue vistiéndose mientras Neville reuniendo todo su aplomo, cerró la puerta del dormitorio tras suya y se apresuró abrir la puerta de su despacho, que el puño de Severus Snape volvía aporrear.

* * *

Severus Snape resopló una vez más y volvió a pegar con insistencia e impaciencia en la puerta del despacho del Jefe de la casa Gryffindor. Su hija no había aparecido a desayunar ni tampoco a las diez como habían acordado encontrarse en las mazmorras. Su madre se había empeñado en esperarla y al final había tenido que salir ya que su compañero de San Mungo la había llamado para consultarle algo. Él ya harto de esperarla en el despacho, se había ido directamente a la torre Gryffindor, pero la imbécil gorda del retrato no le había dejado pasar si no sabía la contraseña, le había dicho que era profesor y que su hija dormía allí, pero nada. Insultarla y amenazarla no había valido de mucho, ya que la mujer seguía en sus trece. El hijo del chucho no lo había visto tampoco, y no había podido preguntarle, pero era mejor que ese niñato no se cruzase en su camino…así que no le quedaba otra que ir en busca del idiota de Longbottom para que le dejara pasar…

La puerta del despacho del jefe de Gryffindor se abrió despacio. Al otro lado vio un despeinado y desangelado Longbottom, aún en pijama. Le entraron ganas de arrancarse los ojos para evitar ese lamentable espectáculo.

-Snape…- titubeó Longbottom- Buenos días… ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Sí…- escupió Snape, mirando por encima del hombro del profesor al interior del despacho, ya que le había parecido oír algo. Como si hubiera alguien más allí… seguro que eran imaginaciones suyas.

-¡Perdona mis modales! ¿Quieres pasar?- dijo educadamente el Gryffindor, haciéndose a un lado.

Snape entró en el interior del despacho sin dignarse a contestar. Neville intentaba que su respiración fuera normal, intentando no temblar, ni titubear, después de todo estaban en sus dominios, en su despacho… si conseguía obviar que su hija estaba desnuda en su cama y al otro lado de la puerta… Si salía de esta vivo, llevaría un ramo de rosas a la tumba de Godric Gryffindor aquella misma semana como agradecimiento…

-Mi hija no apareció ni en el desayuno ni a la hora que había quedado con ella…- dijo sin más, con su voz más grave, un tanto molesto de andar dándole explicaciones al imbécil de Longbottom- E intentado entrar a la sala Gryffindor a ver si le ha pasado algo, pero esa gorda del retrato no me ha dejado pasar… si me dices la contraseña puedo ir yo mismo…

Neville se quedó un momento parado, con los ojos muy abiertos y fijos en Snape, como si estuviera hipnotizado, intentando apaciguar los nervios que tenía almacenados en la boca del estómago. El hombre lo fulminaba con la mirada expectante, mientras tamborileaba los dedos con impaciencia sobre su propio brazo. Sabía que el jefe de la casa Gryffindor era cortito de entendederas, pero llevaba un rato mirándole en silencio, como esperando que le llegara el riego al cerebro… aún no se explicaba qué hacía aquel mostrenco de profesor en Hogwarts.

-No me sé la contraseña…- dijo con cierta timidez, como si fuera un alumno al que hubieran preguntado y desconociera la respuesta.

-¿Qué?- Severus se cruzó los brazos y le miró con una ceja levantada… ese gesto le recordaba ahora tanto a Eileen.

-A mí no me hace falta por ser el jefe de Gryffindor. Me visto y te acompaño.- dijo al fin.

Severus se limitó a proferir un gruñido totalmente asqueado.

-Si quiere, tome asiento mientras…- le ofreció Neville amablemente.

-Me conformo con que esté listo para hoy.

Neville asintió nervioso y temeroso, como si aún fuera alumno de Snape y estuvieran en clase de pociones. Tropezó con una silla cómicamente y se adentró a su dormitorio a toda velocidad.

Severus resopló con hastío mientras seguía con la mirada al inepto de Longbottom, desaparecer tras una puerta.

Eileen aguardaba dentro con los ojos muy abiertos, e inmóvil como una estatua, ya vestida y temerosa de realizar algún ruido que pudiera alertar a su perspicaz padre.

-¿Por qué le has dejado entrar?- dijo en susurros.

-¿Y qué querías que hiciese? Intento aparentar normalidad…

Neville abrió con mucho cuidado la ventana, intentando que no crujiera la vieja madera del marco. Se asomó un momento, para cerciorarse de no ver a nadie ni abajo ni en los alrededores y le indicó con la cabeza que podía salir. La chica subió con agilidad al quicio de la ventana y se volvió un momento para besarle en la boca, que el profesor le correspondió con brevedad, ya que se deshacía en nervios… después de todo el murciélago bastardo de las mazmorras estaba detrás de aquella puerta. Eileen le guiñó un ojo y salió volando a toda velocidad por la ventana.

Neville no recordaba haberse vestido con tanta dificultad en su vida, quería darle tiempo a Eileen y estaba totalmente aprensivo por lo que acababa de ocurrir… y hasta que no consiguiera salir de ese entuerto con vida, no podría respirar con cierta normalidad. Cuando acabó, se puso su capa y agarrando el picaporte de la puerta, respiró una, dos y hasta tres veces antes de salir y enfrentarse a aquellos dos ojos negros que parecían saber qué pensaba, resucitando en aquel instante todos sus temores infantiles y el miedo de ser descubierto. Por Merlín… ¿por qué todo le ocurría a él? Ese hombre había querido matar a Ted por intentar besar a su hija, no quería imaginarse lo que haría con él si descubriera que llevaba más de una semana durmiendo todos los días con su hija… no quería ni pensar qué ocurriría si descubriera todo lo demás.

El temible profesor de pociones le recibió con un gesto de impaciencia y se dirigió a la salida sin más. Ya estaba asqueado de permanecer allí, dos minutos más y hubiera sacado a Longbottom de sus aposentos a hostias… ¿Cómo había podido tardar tanto? ¿Acaso se tenía que maquillar? En sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa sarcástica. Llegaron al retrato por fin y la señora gorda saludó calurosamente al jefe de la casa Gryffindor, a la vez que arrugaba la nariz al ver a Snape fulminándola con la mirada.

-Señora, ¿Sería tan amable de dejarnos pasar al profesor Snape y a mí? – preguntó con voz amable Neville.

La señora gorda soltó una risita.

-Claro… si me lo pides así.- la mujer del retrato le guiñó un ojo y les dio paso.

-Vaya Longbottom, veo que tiene un gran éxito con las mujeres.- dijo Snape con socarronería.

Neville torció el gesto y pasó por alto semejante comentario. No era el momento de buscar un enfrentamiento con Snape, que miraba con repulsión la sala común de Gryffindor… además, si él supiera el éxito que tenía con cierta mujer, no le haría tanta gracia…

-Esa es la escalera que conduce al dormitorio de las chicas…- dijo señalando a el hueco de la escalera.

* * *

Severus Snape subió las escaleras que conducían a los solitarios dormitorios de las chicas mientras pensaba en lo inútil que era Longbottom, cuanto más mayor, más imbécil le parecía. Alguna gente cambiaba a mejor con los años, pero su ex-alumno cada día que pasaba, se volvía más gilipollas. Más le valía a su mujer buscar una cura también para su querido amigo, aunque eso era caso perdido…Aquel sitio le daba dentera, aquellos colores dorados y granates le derretían la retina y el león de Gryffindor estaba ostentosamente presente en todos los rincones de aquel lugar. Jamás en su vida hubiera puesto los pies allí si no fuera por Eileen… Y por su propio bien, era mejor que esa jovencita tuviera una buena escusa para su retraso... Llegó a un largo pasillo, donde estaban llenas de pequeñas puertas. Mierda… ¿Cuál era el cuarto de Eileen? Todas las puertas se hallaban abiertas de par en par, menos una al final del pasillo que se encontraba cerrada. A grandes zancadas, llegó junto a la puerta y pegó con suavidad en el tablero.

-¿Eileen? ¿Estás ahí?- preguntó con suavidad. Al no escuchar respuesta, pegó con más fuerza- ¿EILEEN? ¿Estás bien?

Al no percibir respuesta, ya un azorado padre, temeroso que le hubiera ocurrido algo grave a la niña de sus ojos, abrió bruscamente la puerta. La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras. Yaciendo en la cama, podía percibir un pequeño bulto bajo sábanas y mantas.

-¡Pero qué coño!- gritó Snape caminando hasta la ventana, descorriendo con un movimiento brusco las cortinas, iluminando la habitación con la luz amarillenta de la mañana.

Estaba indignado, estaba cabreadísimo, estaba a punto a reventar… ¡¿No estaba la muy niñata durmiendo todavía?

-¡Eileeeeeeeeeeen!- le gritó al lado de la cama a viva voz.

La chica abrió los ojos, llenándose de sorpresa al verle allí, incorporándose en la cama un poco.

-¡Papá! ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo frotándose los ojos con fuerza.

-¿Qué carajo hago aquí?- dijo muy enfadado- ¡Despertarte! ¿Sabes qué hora es?

-¿Las nueve?

-¡Las once!

-¡Mierda papá! ¡Me he quedado dormida!

Severus se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja mientras observaba a su hija con incredulidad. ¿Cómo se podía ser tan pánfila? ¿Por qué era el segundo gryffindor que sacada de la cama hoy? ¿Acaso eran todos unos vagos redomados?

-Yo…- comenzó a disculparse la chica sin levantarse aún de la cama- la culpa la tiene Cthulhu…- dijo señalando al ave que dormía plácidamente sobre su jaula.- le dije que me llamase…

Severus comenzó a perder la paciencia con su hija.

-¿Me estás diciendo que has dejado esa tarea a este saco de plumas inútil?- dijo señalando con un dedo al mochuelo, arrugando la nariz como si oliera mal. El animal se despertó del ruido que estaba formando el colérico padre, y al ver el dedo de Snape cerca de su alcance, le arreó un picotazo de los que hacen historia, que tan bien había aprendido de su madre, cogiendo el pellizco de carne y retorciéndolo. Snape retiró el dedo con rapidez.

-¡Me cago en la puta que te parió!- gritó sacudiendo el dedo en el aire.- algún día terminarás en unos de mis calderos repugnante animal.

El mochuelo que no sentía temor alguno por Severus, comenzó ulular indignada, batiendo las alas.

-Papá, los mochuelos no paren a sus crías… son ovíparos…

Con el mismo dedo enrojecido del picotazo la señaló.

-No te hagas la listilla conmigo, que con una insufrible sabelotodo en la familia tenemos suficiente…Te quiero en cinco minutos en las mazmorras. ¡A la voz de ya!

Y salió del dormitorio dando un portazo que retumbó en toda la torre, amenazando con derrumbarla.

Eileen resopló aliviada, saltando de la cama, vestida completamente. Por poco no la había pillado. La ventana de su habitación se había cerrado por la noche y había tenido que entrar por una de las ventanas de la sala común, teniendo que correr a toda prisa por las escaleras para que no la sorprendiera… que poco había faltado. De los nervios, comenzó a reírse histéricamente, bajo la mirada amarilla irritada de su mascota. Desde luego ella misma se sorprendía de su valía como actriz…a partir de aquel día tendrían que añadir su fotografía en el diccionario al lado de la palabra "suerte".

* * *

Neville Longbottom aguardaba en la sala común de Gryffindor sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Había visto como Snape desaparecía en el hueco de la escalera y no sabía con seguridad si Eileen estaría allí… contemplaba en silencio las escaleras y dudó. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? Por un lado era lo más normal que se fuera, ya que su misión había concluido, pero no quería marcharse de allí sin saber cómo se desarrollaban los acontecimientos. Aguardó unos minutos que le parecieron siglos, con un sudor frío resbalando por su espalda… por Merlín, desde que había comenzado con Eileen, su vida la reinaba un caos imperante…

Entonces escuchó gritos de Snape… ya está, había sucedido. La había pillado. Neville frunció el ceño y se dispuso a subir las escaleras, a enfrentarse con su destino, a defender a Eileen… después de todo él iba a morir esa mañana. Unos pasos acelerados bajaron con avidez la escalera. Neville retrocedió unos pasos con los puños apretados. Severus le iba a matar, seguro que lo sabía todo, era hombre muerto, un cadáver… al menos intentaría mantener la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

El siniestro hombre apareció enfurecido como un basilisco en la sala común.

* * *

Severus Snape entró otra vez en aquella vomitiva sala. No se podía creer lo que había hecho Eileen. Vale que no fuera muy adepta a madrugar y siempre eran de las que remolonean en la cama antes de levantarse, pero le parecía bochornoso usar de despertador aquella colección de plumas y el hecho de quedarse dormida… aunque lo peor de todo es que le había hecho entrar a esa horrible torre.

Levantó la vista molesto y se encontró con el zángano de Longbottom, que estaba hecho un pasmarote en mitad de la sala. No le extrañaba en absoluto que su hija estuviese así de agilipollada teniendo a semejantes profesores alrededor… se estaban echando a perder generaciones de Gryffindors.

Lo miró con desprecio, frunciendo el ceño y poniendo su mejor cara de mortífago, y sin despedirse siquiera, se apresuró abandonar aquel mierdoso lugar.

* * *

Neville Longbottom se puso en guardia al notar el pase ligero del profesor de pociones bajar las escaleras y el sonido de su capa arrastrando por los escalones. Por Merlín, que ese hombre lo había descubierto todo, seguro que iba a por él, a pedirle explicaciones. Se irguió para conservar el poco orgullo que le quedaba, si tenía que morir ese día, al menos que lo hiciera como un verdadero Gryffindor. Se quedó cortado cuando notó una simple mirada de desdén por parte de Severus y abandonó sin más la habitación. No se lo podía creer… entonces todo había salido bien. Respiró aliviado y se dejó caer en un sofá casi a peso muerto.

A los pocos minutos pudo oír el alegre trote de Eileen bajando las escaleras. Llegó a la sala común cargando su eterna bolsa de cuero negro con el escudo de Gryffindor, una voluminosa mochila con el escudo en forma de garra de las Arpías de Holyhead y su mochuelo posado sobre la cabeza. Lo que más le impactó era la gran sonrisa que llevaba dibujada en los labios e iba cantando esa canción que le había pegado días atrás. Eileen miró con extrañeza a su novio.

-¿A qué viene esa cara de cachorro apaleado?- dijo riéndose.

Neville frunció levemente la frente.

-No le veo la gracia Elle… ha faltado poco para que nos pillen.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Pero no ha sido así… otra vez será.- Neville resopló con fuerza, haciendo un gesto de "ya no puedo más contigo"-Joder… ¡No me apetece nada irme!

-Ni a mí que te vayas…

Se miraron y sonrieron.

-Anda vete ya… antes que haga una locura y te lleve otra vez a mi dormitorio.

* * *

Neville Longbottom salió de la sala común, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. La estancia en el castillo sin Eileen se le presentaba en aquel momento insoportable, tedioso, agobiante, angustioso… Solo el hecho de permanecer separado de ella le resultaba opresivo. Por Merlín… ¿Cómo había vivido antes de que irrumpiera en su vida? Tranquilo… su vida había sido tranquila y aburrida hasta que llegó ella a sembrar el caos y dejarlo todo patas arriba…

Iría al invernadero. Las mandrágoras que tenía en los semilleros necesitarían agua… y quizás aprovecharía para trasplantar la col masticadora china.

-¡Neville, buenos días!- la voz de Hermione resonó a su espaldas, se volvió sobre sus talones en dirección a la voz. Su amiga estaba al final de la galería acompañado del inspector de San Mungo, al que le resultaba un tanto familiar… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Patrick? ¿George? Era incapaz de recordarlo.

-Buenos días… a los dos.

-Neville… ¿Has visto por casualidad a mi hija? Hemos quedado con ella esta mañana y no apareció.

-Le he abierto a tu marido la torre para que vaya a buscarla… hará como dos minutos que se han ido a las mazmorras…

-¿A sí? Pobrecita mía… - Hermione se dirigió a su acompañante- ¿Te importa si me ausento un momento Timothy? Temo que esos dos se maten. Además me gustaría despedirme de mi hija…

-Por supuesto Hermione …

-¿Te importaría quedarte con él mientras?- le dijo a Neville, posando una mano en su brazo con afecto.

-No me importa Herms… ve tranquila.

Y ambos observaron como la mujer se alejaba a paso ligero por el pasillo. Los hombres se quedaron en silencio un rato, sin saber muy bien que decir.

-¿En serio no te acuerdas de mí profesor Longbottom?- preguntó Timothy, rompiendo el silencio. El tono de la pregunta no era para nada hostil, totalmente lo contrario.

Neville estudió el rostro del hombre con curiosidad. La verdad es que desde el primer momento que le vio, le resultó familiar, pero no sabía de qué. Había saludado a casi todos los profesores con mucho afecto, sobre todo a Flitwick y según se había enterado de pasada, había estudiado con Hermione medimagia, a pesar de que el hombre fuera un poco más joven, su amiga había retrasado un par de años sus estudios debido a su maternidad.

- No te lo tomes a mal.- dijo ya disculpándose Neville- La verdad es que me resultas muy familiar, pero no consigo ubicarte…

-Soy Timothy Logan… entré en Hogwarts un dos años después que tú y Hermione… de Ravenclaw… era amigo de Luna.

Neville le miró más atentamente… ahora le recordaba claramente. Se golpeó la frente con una mano.

-¡Qué despiste el mío! Claro… tú estuviste en la resistencia conmigo.

Timothy sonrió por fin.

-Al menos me recuerdas…

-En serio, soy muy despistado, no me lo tengas muy en cuenta… ¿te apetece que te invite a un café en mi despacho a modo de disculpa mientras regresa Hermione? Siempre da gusto encontrarse con viejos compañeros…

-Encantado profesor… por cierto, he leído el informe que ha hecho y francamente tengo que felicitarte. He aprendido mucho sobre herbología… jamás había leído un informe tan completo como el suyo y tan rico en datos. Y si le digo la verdad, no sabía que la _quillita _tuviera tantas propiedades.

Neville se ruborizó un poco, no estaba acostumbrado a ningún tipo de halago… y menos profesionalmente.

-Mi profesión es mi pasión.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros con modestia.

-La verdad es que la herbología siempre ha sido un campo que me ha gustado mucho… Disfrutaba mucho en clase con la profesora Pomona.

Neville no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar a su profesora de herbología, a la que tenía mucho cariño con la que aún mantenía correspondencia. La anciana profesora ya cansada de la enseñanza, decidió retirarse y disfrutar un poco de su vida.

-Si quiere puede venir conmigo al invernadero cuando tenga un hueco, se lo enseñaré con mucho gusto. He añadido a los invernaderos sesenta y cinco especies más a la colección que tenía la profesora Sprout… la directora me ha dicho que no piensa concederme más permisos de ampliación…

-¡Estoy deseando verlo!

Timothy sonrió sinceramente ante la invitación, Longbottom solía entusiasmarse cuando encontraba a alguien que le gustase la herbología, ya que por desgracia no era muy frecuente. Neville le cedió el paso a su despacho y dejó la puerta abierta para poder ver cuando regresara Hermione.

* * *

_En Grimmauld Place 12…_

Eileen salió de la chimenea de los Potter sacudiéndose el pelo de ceniza. Se abrió el abrigo y dejó salir a Cthulhu, que ululaba frenética y tremendamente enfadada. Odiaba viajar por la red Flu tanto como ella.

-¡Elle! ¡Elle!- gritó Albus Severus con los brazos extendidos y corriendo a su dirección. Eileen soltó a toda prisa su equipaje para recibir en sus brazos al niño.

-¿Que tal estás campeón?- preguntó Eileen desordenándole en cabello.

-Bien… te estuvimos esperando…lloré.

-¿Por qué lloraste corazón?- preguntó con curiosidad.

El niño se ruborizó levemente.

-Pensé que no ibas a venir… Mamá se extrañó mucho de la impuntualidad y mandó una lechuza a Hogwarts.

-Tuve un pequeño problema con el despertador…

-¡Eileen! ¡Que bien que llegaste!- gritó Ginny desde la puerta yendo hasta ella con los brazos extendidos. Eileen abrazó a la pelirroja con mucho cariño. Quería muchísimo a la madre de James, era lo más parecido a una tía que tenía.- ¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado? Pensé que llegarías sobre las diez y me preocupé mucho.

-Te preocupas mucho Ginebra. Sólo tuve un problema con el despertador… pero ya se ocupó mi padre de despertarme a gritos.

-¡Ay mi niña! ¡Cuánto te hemos echado de menos! ¡Y no me llames Ginebra, leñe!- dijo Ginny de buen humor, pellizcándole un brazo.

-¿Y Harry?

-Está en el trabajo, pero estará aquí a la hora de comer… a James lo tienes en su cuarto. Supongo que tendrás muchas ganas de saludarlo…

-¡Me muero de ganas!- dijo desapareciéndose.

-¡Joder!- se quejó Ginny- Si es que cuando se sacan el carnet de aparición se ponen insoportables…

Albus se cruzó los brazos molesto, ya que su hermano llevaba todas las navidades desapareciéndose por la casa.

-Jooo. Igualita que el tonto de James…

-Sí hijo, son tal para cual…- Y a Ginny se le dibujó en los labios una gran sonrisa.

* * *

-¡James!- gritó Eileen en cuanto apareció en el cuarto de su mejor amigo. El chico que estaba en su escritorio haciendo los deberes del colegio se volvió en un movimiento brusco, casi cayéndose de la silla.

-¡Marimacho! ¡Has venido!- dijo levantándose a tropel de la mesa y abrazando a su amiga con fuerza. La había echado terriblemente de menos.

-¿Acaso pensabas que te iba a dejar tranquilo, sucedáneo de Gryffindor?- preguntó la chica riéndose.

-Te extrañé mucho.

-Y yo a ti idiota.

-¿No eres capaz de decir dos palabras amables seguidas?

-¿No te das cuenta que tu cara incita al insulto?

-¿Nadie te ha dicho que eres despreciable?

-¿En lugar de perder en tiempo, porqué no invitas a tu mejor amiga a pasear?

James estaba tan contento de tenerla allí, la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella, sacándola a tropel de su dormitorio. Le parecía una idea magnífica.

-¿Te apetece ir al callejón Diagon?

-Me parece una idea magnífica.- dijo abandonando su duelo de preguntas. Últimamente James se las estaba ganando todas y eso no podía ser...

-Mamaaaá.- gritó James arrastrando a su amiga aún de la mano.

Ginny salió de unos de los cuartos seguida de un Albus parlanchín.

-¿Podemos ir al callejón Diagon a dar una vuelta?- preguntó James a su madre.

-¡Pero James, es casi la hora de almorzar!

-Venga Ginny…- dijo Eileen poniendo caritas- llevo tres meses sin salir del castillo… estoy desesperada.

-Es verdad. El profesor Longbottom la castigó sin ir a Hogsmeade.

-Bueno…- aceptó después de que los chicos le insistieran un poquito más y le pusieran ojitos- pero con una condición… a las dos y media os quiero aquí sin falta para comer.

-¡Eres la mejor mamá!- dijo rebosante de alegría James, cogiendo a su mejor amiga de la otra mano e hicieron una desaparición conjunta.

Ginny estaba que no cabía en sí de felicidad. No se le había pasado en alto que los chicos habían llegado cogidos de la mano y habían decidido hacer una aparición en conjunto. Suspiró… qué bonito era el amor a esa edad…

* * *

_**Hola a todas/os**_

_**¡Feliz año nuevo! Espero de corazón que este año que entra, supere con creces el anterior y que todos vuestros anhelos se hagan realidad. Y sed muy malas. Yo al menos haré la mortífaga gamberra por ahí. Jajajaja. **_

_**Espero que os guste y como siempre, espero vuestros despiadados crucios.**_

_**Me gustaría dedicarle este cap a mi amiga wicca arwen genevieve, a ver si se anima y se registra, para poder contestarle a los coments. (Por cierto, estoy contestándolos a todos)**_

_**Como siempre quiero darle las gracias a mis mortífagas, a mis niñas-snape, a mis nevilleras, a mis gamberras, a mi rockera, a mi hermana pequeña, a mi hufflepuff favorito, al Slytherin pródigo y por supuesto… ¡a ti!**_

_**Un besiñoooo y sed malvadas. Mujajajajaja.**_

_**AnitaSnape**_

_**Mortífaga de Severus.**_

_**¡Ah! La canción es "hechizo" de héroes del silencio y la planta quillita me la inventé…**_


	30. Poción a la tibia luz de la luna

**Cap 30. Poción a la tibia luz de la luna.**

Eileen y James llegaron a la puerta del Florean Fortescue, la heladería que estaba en el callejón Diagon. Eileen no había desayunado nada aún y, después de su noche de actividad combinada con su mañana movidita, estaba que se desfallecía. Sus tripas rugían a cada instante, para el divertimento de James, que había aceptado de buena gana ir aunque él ya había tomado un rebosante desayuno aquella mañana. Él siempre estaba dispuesto a comer y si implicaba dulces, mejor que mejor.

Entraron en el establecimiento que estaba increíblemente solitario y se sentaron en la mesa al final del local. Aunque el establecimiento estuviese vacío, les daba un aire más íntimo. Un hombre tirando a grueso, con bigote y cabello castaño oscuro grasiento salió a recibirlos.

-¡Hola jovencitos! ¿Qué os pongo?- dijo con una gran sonrisa, dejando ver su hilera de dientes amarillos.

Pidieron chocolate caliente y un par de gofres, uno de chocolate para James, y otro de chocolate con mucha nata para Eileen, que afirmaba que ya que se metía semejante bomba en el cuerpo, lo haría bien, sin privarse de nada. El hombre no tardó en servirles unas tazas de sabroso líquido humeante y dos platos con los apetitosos dulces.

-¿Has visto a Andy estos días?- preguntó Eileen, ya que su amigo aún no le había dicho nada sobre su novio. Le había contado por encima sus vacaciones, pero no había mentado al hufflepuff aún.

El chico negó con la cabeza.

-No le veo desde que salí de Hogwarts, aunque nos escribimos todos los días… quizás podamos quedar con él… han venido unos tíos suyos de Alemania a pasar las navidades y le ha sido imposible escaparse de casa… pero creo que mañana o pasado se largan.

-Joder… pobre.- dijo Elle agarrando con fuerza la mano de su amigo, que se había puesto un poco apenado. Añoraba mucho a Andy, Eileen podía leer en su rostro como un libro.- Le extrañas mucho…

No era una pregunta. Ella llevaba apenas unas horas separada de Neville y le parecía ya una eternidad. Si pensaba en los días que llevaba su amigo sin ver a su novio, no podía evitar sentirse apenada.

Ambos suspiraron ruidosamente al unísono.

-¿Y qué tal las vacaciones de pringada en el colegio?- dijo cambiando la voz y de rostro, queriendo dejar de lado el tema de Andy, ya que conseguía deprimirle- Aburriéndote y llorando por las esquinas mi ausencia…

-Eres un poco creído ¿no?- El chico comenzó a partir su gofre riéndose sin parar. Eileen levantó una de sus cejas, ante la mirada socarrona de James.

-Hice una pintada en tu honor en la pared… quedará allí para los restos.

-¿Una pintada? ¿Y qué has puesto?

-¡Slytherin quien lo lea!- los chicos comenzaron a reírse como locos, el dueño de la heladería les miró divertido a lo lejos, qué bonita era la amistad…

-¡No jodas!

-¡Pues sí! No sabes el mosqueo que se pilló la imbécil de Graham. Estuvo cacareando durante todo el día…

-Esa mujer necesita que le alegren los bajos de una vez…- Eileen se rió, era lo más amble que podía decir su amigo sobre Graham-Pues menos mal que no te pillaron, porque sino…

-Bueno, me pillaron de hecho en la escena del crimen… y con la varita en la mano.

-¡Por los mocos de Merlín! ¿Y qué paso?

-Es una historia un poco larga y la verdad es que tengo que contarte algo… pero no sé cómo empezar…- dijo bajando la voz, encontrando de repente super interesante la punta de sus pies, llena de inseguridad.

Eileen tenía bien claro que quería compartir su secreto con su mejor amigo, de eso no dudaba. No concebía la idea de ocultarle algo. Además le apetecía contárselo, quería compartir su felicidad con él. Se habían prometido decírselo todo, además Eileen le había reprochado montones de veces el no haber confiado en ella en el tema de su homosexualidad, pensando en lo solo que se debía haber sentido... Con él a su lado se sentía fuerte, segura, arropada. Juntos eran capaces de todo…

Pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. No era algo del todo corriente, ni fácil, no le estaba contando precisamente un partido de quidditch, o el último libro que había leído, o el último castigo que había recibido… ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que hacerlo? Ahora entendía un poco a James cuando le había relatado sus miedos e inquietud a la hora de hablar con ella… ¿Qué le decía ahora? "Veras James, esta navidad me he liado y me he acostado con Neville… sí, nuestro profesor y amigo de nuestros padres…" seguro que le daba un pasmo de la impresión. Esa era la forma más delicada que se le ocurría decirle lo de Neville…

Él la miraba expectante, con cierta sorpresa y curiosidad, ya que la notaba dudar. Y eso le inquietaba, podía sentir que algo gordo se avecinaba, muy gordo…

-Es un poco complicado…- dijo por fin, tiñendo de rojo sus mejillas. Eso sí que le pareció alarmante a su amigo.- No sé cómo decírtelo…

-Por Merlín Elle… Me estás preocupando…comienza por el principio… ¿se puede saber qué carajo has hecho esta vez para qué no sepas cómo decírmelo?

-Joder… no es nada malo… creo.- ¿O realmente lo suyo con el profesor sí podría considerarse malo?

-Me estás asustando. ¿Quieres soltarlo ya de una vez?

-Tengo novio.- dijo la chica sin más. Nada como una frase sencilla para salir de problemas. Ahora sólo le faltaba soltar el nombre del susodicho.

James se quedó quieto y no pudo evitar arrugar la nariz con expresión de asco. ¿Eileen con pareja? No es que no se alegrase por ella, él quería lo mejor para ella, era el primero que deseaba que Eileen encontrase el amor como lo había hecho él, pero sabía de sobra que el único chico que había estado en el colegio estas vacaciones era el imbécil de Ted Lupin. Al principio le había gustado la idea de Teddy como posible novio de Eileen, era realmente guapo, le gustaba el quidittch como a ella y era buen estudiante, pero teniendo en cuenta lo acontecido en el baile y en el lamentable espectáculo dado con su prima, no le entusiasmaba la idea de él con ella, se merecía alguien mejor, al menos un chico más maduro, que estuviese más a su altura... Se metió un enorme trozo de dulce en la boca, intentando borrar de su rostro la contrariedad que le había producido la noticia.

-¿Y se puede saber quién es el afortunado?- dijo con mal disimulado entusiasmo.

Eileen se mordió el labio inferior. No sabía si decírselo así de sopetón, la respuesta era un poco fuerte, pero tenía que agradecérselo, después de todo que lo había preguntado a bocajarro, ahorrándole darle vueltas sin sentido al asunto… a veces era mejor ser clara y concisa.

-Neville…

-¿Qué Neville?- preguntó el chico con la boca llena y los ojos muy abiertos.

-Neville Longbottom.

El chico al escuchar el nombre de su profesor de herbología y jefe de su casa, comenzó a toser, ya que se había atravesado el trozo de gofre en la garganta. Eileen se levantó de su asiento y le dio dos fuertes palmadas en la espalda, intentando que el chico no se ahogase. James después de librarse del ataque de tos y de las hostias que le estaba dando su amiga, se volvió a ella.

-¡Te has vuelto loca!- gritó James golpeándose con el dedo índice en la sien.- ¿Me estás diciendo que te has liado con Neville? ¿Qué te has liado con nuestro profesor?

-Cállate James…- dijo poniéndole la mano en la boca- se va a enterar hasta en Hogwarts.

-Tú… él…no puede ser. Ya me estás gastando una broma de las tuyas.

-¿Crees acaso que estoy bromeando?

-Venga Eileen… que no soy idiota. ¿Quién es?

El chico estudió el rostro serio de su amiga. Algo le decía que no bromeaba.

-¡Pero Elle! ¡Estáis locos! ¿Tú con Neville? Es raro… es… una locura. ¡Por los mocos de Merlín, que te dobla la edad, es tu profesor! ¡Es el tío Neville!

Eileen volvió a su asiento en el más completo silencio. Su amigo miraba por la ventana respirando con cierta dificultad. Lo que acababa de soltarle su amiga le había dejado fuera de lugar… era algo totalmente extraño, muy raro de asimilar… ¿Eileen y Neville? Neville era un hombre que le caía fenomenal, pero sencillamente no se esperaba algo así… Siempre había considerado a Neville como un tío más de la familia, por Merlín, su amiga se había liado con uno de los mejores amigos de su madre y su profesor… además, nunca le había dicho que le interesara… Siempre le había gustado el idiota de Ted…

-Elle… perdona…me has dejado KO. – Dijo volviéndose hacia ella un poco más tranquilo- ¿Pero cómo…? ¿Cuándo…? ¿O desde cuándo…? Nunca me has dicho nada… pensaba que me ibas a decir el imbécil de Ted…

-¿Ted? ¡Qué asco por Merlín!- dijo haciendo como si vomitara.

-Si… la verdad es que no me entusiasmaba mucho la idea de que hubieras comenzado a salir con Ted-tengo-el-pelo-perfecto-Lupin… pero en serio, quiero saber cómo has podido terminar liándote con el profesor Longbottom. No me cabe en la cabeza…

-Es una historia un tanto larga de contar…

-Pues no nos vamos a levantar de aquí hasta que me la cuentes… desde el principio, cómo ha pasado todo...

Eileen respiró con vehemencia, intentando reunir todas sus fuerzas para contarle la historia a su amigo, ya que tenía que remontarse a tres meses atrás… desde el comienzo de todo… tras coger aire comenzó a narrarle todo. El castigo del profesor y su abrazo en los invernaderos, el día que los descubrió Neville besándose con Ted Lupin, sus sábados con él en el jardín, sus interminables e interesantes conversaciones, sus risas… cómo habían evolucionado sus sentimientos casi sin darse cuenta… el baile de navidad y como él había acudido al jardín para acompañarla, su gamberrada y su visita a Hogmeade… Podía ver cómo el rostro del chico, al principio de contrariedad y desaprobación, iban suavizándose, interviniendo con interés en la conversación, preguntando algunos detalles y riéndose de muchas cosas que le contaba, "Es que os estoy viendo" repetía una y otra vez.

Entonces llegó a la parte transcendental de la historia. La pelea de nieve, aquella tentativa de beso y la cobarde retirada del profesor… y su sinceridad repentina a causa del alcohol, que le hizo mucha gracia a James, ya que lo suyo con Andy también comenzó siendo el fruto de una borrachera, con unos besos furtivos en los baños de caballeros en las tres escobas. James la observaba con los ojos muy abiertos hasta que terminó con el relato.

-¡Por Merlín Eileen! ¿Cómo has podido estar callada todo este tiempo?- dijo juntando sus manos- Es tan bonito que creo que voy a llorar…

-¿No vas a matarme? ¿No me vas a gritar, ni darme de hostias? ¿Ni llamarme tonta del culo?- preguntó la chica mirando el fondo vacío de su taza.

-No Eileen… no voy hacer nada de eso. Siempre te apoyaré en todo. Eres mi mejor amiga, mi hermana… te quiero como eres, como me dijiste tú misma una vez... Sólo quiero que seas feliz. Y si tu felicidad es estar con Neville, no voy a ser yo quien te juzgue.- Ahora fue él quien agarró con fuerza la mano de su amiga. Ambos se miraron emocionados y se levantaron de sus asientos y se fundieron en un sincero abrazo.

-James… no sabes lo que significa para mí que estés de mi lado…- dijo casi entre lágrimas.

-¡No llores tonta! ¿Cómo me podría oponer a semejante despliegue de amor?- James hizo una mueca, no podía creerse que semejante cursilería había salido de sus labios.- Al principio me ha chocado… eso es todo… Con Neville… creo que los dos estáis zumbados… Verás cuando se entere cierto habitante de las mazmorras…

-¡Uf! No me lo recuerdes… ¡esta mañana casi nos pilla! Por eso me retrasé.

-¿Queeeeé?- gritó el muchacho- Desembucha ahora mismo qué ha pasado.

El chico hizo ademán de pagar la cuenta, pero su amiga se lo impidió después de una cruenta lucha a puñetazos, pellizcos y empujones, dejando unas monedas sobre la mesa.

- Y eso no es todo… Para contarte esto debo confesarte algo…

-Joder Eileen, creo que ya no me puedes decir nada que me sorprenda.

-Pues que sepas que la poción anticonceptiva sabe dulce… me recordó al algodón de azúcar.

James se paró en seco, con la boca abierta mirando fijamente a su mejor amiga, levantando un dedo acusador.

-No me estarás diciendo que tú y Neville…

Eileen afirmó con la cabeza poniendo su sonrisa más pícara.

-¡Aaaaaaah! ¡Ahora sí que puedes celebrar mi funeral!- gritó el muchacho entre risas y comenzó a luchar con Elle como siempre.- ¡Cuéntamelo todo con detalles!- chilló James- No me puedo creer que hayas perdido la virginidad antes que yo…

La chica le hizo un gesto con la mano para que bajara la voz, era posible que todo el callejón Diagon supiera ya que había dejado de ser virgen.

-Porque no soy un reprimido estrecho como tú…- dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡Cuéntamelo todoooo! ¿Cómo es? ¿Duele? ¿Qué te ha hecho Neville? ¿Te ha dejado marcas? –Dijo apartándole el cabello a la chica del cuello, que ella le quitó la mano de un tortazo- ¿Cómo es el culo de Neville? ¿Esta duro o blandito? Porque mira que lo tiene gordito…- e hizo el gesto con ambas manos como si pellizcara el aire.

Eileen le acusó con el dedo entre risas.

-Tú, sucedáneo de Gryffindor, como te vea mirándole el culo a mi novio te cruzo la cara.

Y entre risas y empujones salieron del local.

* * *

Hermione y Ginny llevaban un rato enorme manteniendo una conversación a través de la red Flu. Hacía bastante tiempo que no se veían, así que tenían numerosas cosas "importantes" de las que charlar y los temas de conversación parecían no acabárseles nunca, si no que iban hilvanándolos unos con otros.

Severus Snape gruñó levemente desde el sofá donde se hallaba sentado, contemplando a su mujer inclinada sobre la chimenea, llevaba así más de una hora, hablando sin parar con la mujer de Harry y no tenían aspecto de cansarse. Levantó una ceja y volvió a su lectura, una interesante novela muggle que le había regalado su mujer, "El club Dumas" de un famoso escritor español llamado Arturo Pérez-Reverte, intentando concentrarse en vano ya que con el runrún constante de esas dos era una quimera…

-¿Ya tenéis listo todo para mañana?- preguntó Ginny con interés.

-Si- dijo Hermione- Mañana es luna llena y probaremos al fin si la poción funciona realmente…

-¡Ay Herms! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que habrás conseguido si realmente funciona?

Hermione sonrió.

-Sí, que la licantropía dejará de ser una maldición mensual y pasará a ser una de tantos trastornos con tratamiento crónico…- se calló un momento, conteniendo sus ganas de pronunciar un discurso sobre medimagia y suspiró cambiando de tema- ¿Qué tal se está portando Eileen?

-¡Ah! De maravilla. Ahora están jugando con Harry a los naipes explosivos y anda contándoles anécdotas de cuando íbamos a Hogwarts.

-¿Otra vez?

-Sí, han venido los dos interesados porque le contemos cosas de nuestra época de estudiantes… ahora le está contando aquella vez que Peeves le prendió fuego a los calzoncillos de Neville…

-Por favor Ginny, dile a Harry que deje de contar ya esas cosas de Nev… hace ya mucho tiempo de eso… además es el profesor de los chicos…

-Ya se lo he dicho, pero ya sabes cómo es… le encanta contar batallitas, es como un abuelo centenario… ¿Sabes una cosa?- preguntó Ginny entre risitas.

-Dime…

-Tu hija y el mío llevan todo el día paseándose por ahí cogiditos de la mano, apareciéndose conjuntamente... Y no paran de jugar y de pelearse en broma… Vamos, _pelando la pava_ descaradamente.

Hermione se rió. Ya sabía por dónde iba su amiga. Severus bajó su libro sin evitar fruncir el ceño, ahora claramente interesado en oír la conversación de la chimenea.

-¿Y si son novios Hermione? ¿Y si tú y yo terminamos siendo consuegras?

-¡Me gustaría tanto!

-¡Seríamos familia!

-¿Le has preguntado a tu hijo? Yo le pregunto a Eileen y no me dice nunca nada… hermética total como su padre. Además ya sabes que nunca me quiere contar nada, porque sabe que decírmelo a mí es lo mismo que contárselo a Severus…

-Mi hijo dice que son sólo amigos… pero siempre está hablando de ella…

-Igual que Eileen, que siempre tiene el nombre de tu hijo en los labios… ¡Ay Ginny, que puede ser que ya somos suegras!

Ambas comenzaron a reírse como locas. Severus gruñó malhumorado, comenzándose a cansar de escuchar semejantes majaderías. ¿Acaso el calor de la chimenea estaba afectando a esas dos? ¿Es que estaban dementes?

-Hacen una pareja tan bonita… y siempre se han llevado tan bien. ¡Pues a mí me encantaría!- afirmó Hermione.- ¡Tu James y mi Eileen!

-Pero si están juntos, podrían decirlo… no es nada malo.

-Ya sabes cómo son las cosas a esa edad… Aún recuerdo lo que te costó contar lo de Harry…

-Mira bonita, en cuanto a ocultar relaciones es mejor que te calles…

Ambas comenzaron a reír de nuevo. Severus resopló intentando volver a la lectura de su novela.

-¿Te imaginas la boda de estos dos? –Espetó Ginny de repente- ¡Son tan monos!

-¿No estamos corriendo ya mucho?

-¡Ains! ¿Te los imaginas del brazo camino al altar?

Severus se levantó de su asiento arrojando con desdén su libro sobre una mesita, no se podía creer la sarta de gilipolleces que estaba escuchando una tras otra. Vale que Hermione y su amiga a veces hablaran de cosas triviales y pusieran a parir a medio mundo mágico, pero aquello era más de lo que podía aguantar. ¿Su hija con un Potter? ¿Acaso había algo peor en la vida? ¿Por qué siempre había tenido toda su vida un Potter a su alrededor? Tenía que aguantar las ganas que tenía de vomitar de sólo imaginarse teniendo al insoportable de Harry Potter formando parte de su familia política.

Hermione que estaba de espaldas a él se volvió al oírlo levantarse y bufar como un toro bravo.

-¿Qué te pasa Severus?- preguntó al verle la cara de asco que tenía.

-Me voy a dar un paseo… me tenéis la cabeza machacada entre las dos.

Y salió del despacho dando un portazo tras sí. Al final hubiera preferido que su hija permaneciera en el castillo con un licántropo enfurecido, que con un Potter rondándole. Si es que era su estigma, siempre tendría a un Potter pululando en su vida… maldita era su estampa.

-¿Se puede saber qué le pasa a tu marido?- preguntó Ginny desde la chimenea.

-¡Bah! Ya sabes cómo es- dijo restándole importancia con la mano- Tiene el síndrome del padre que no acepta que su hija crezca…

Hermione notó un leve mareo, llevaba más de una hora inclinada sobre la chimenea.

-Espera Ginny, voy a por una silla… Ahora podremos hablar con más intimidad ya que se ha ido Severus…

Aunque en realidad ambas no se cortaban un pelo… total, Severus se iba a enterar de todos modos con la conexión de almas...

* * *

Severus Snape caminó por los oscuros, solitarios y húmedos pasillos. Al menos allí podía disfrutar un poco de silencio, ya que la conversación de Ginny y su mujer aún tiraba para largo... No entendía cómo las mujeres podían estar horas y horas hablando sin parar, saltando y encadenando distintos temas que no guardaban relación alguna salvo en sus mentes.

Miró por una ventana a la luna, cruzándose de brazos. Al día siguiente sería luna llena y al fin saldrían de dudas; a veces se planteaba si no estaban cometiendo una locura, después de todo, la vida de un hombre se pondría en riesgo, aunque fuera la de Lupin... Pero algo le decía que estaban en buen camino, que lo conseguirían… Quizás esa cura podría brindarle a muchos una segunda oportunidad en esta jodida vida, a gente que no había tenido nunca suerte, como le había ocurrido a él. A personas que habían tenido la mala fortuna de ser mordidos por un hombre lobo, concediéndoles una oportunidad de llevar una vida totalmente normal. Recordó a su mujer y a su hija y sonrió. Él había aprovechado esa segunda oportunidad que le había dado la vida, aferrándose a ella con fuerza.

Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, sobretodo la gente que sufre por injusticias y situaciones que se escapan a su poder.

Se retiró de la ventana y siguió caminando por las galerías del colegio un tanto melancólico, con sus pasos retumbando en las paredes. Noches como ésa le recordaban a Albus… cómo extrañaba la compañía de aquel cansino vejete… Siempre le había gustado aquel lugar por la noche, aunque le recordara con hastío a su época de insomnio, cuando hacía las rondas por el colegio a altas horas de la noche con la esperanza que llegara el sueño reparador…

Afortunadamente esos días habían pasado. Nunca se cansaría de recordar la suerte que había tenido al fin…

Caminó sin rumbo, con las manos en la espalda disfrutando de su pequeño paseo, intentando no pensar en nada en concreto, sin percatarse mucho por dónde iba ya que iba ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Pasó por delante de la puerta del gran comedor, de allí dentro aún salía una tenue luz de velas y podía oír el sonido de voces y risas. Frunció el ceño y dudó un momento si pasar a su interior, pero la curiosidad a veces es más fuerte que cualquier recelo. Empujó con suavidad la pestaña de la puerta, que sólo estaba entornada, cediendo ante el impulso de su mano. En el comedor estaban Logan, Longbottom, Hagrid, Hooch, Flitwick y Lupin enfrascados en una animada conversación, con varias botellas de licores repartidas por la mesa.

-¡Severus!- le llamó Lupin con la mano, había sido el único en percibir su silenciosa presencia en el quicio de la puerta- ¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros a tomar algo?

Snape se lo pensó un momento y sonrió de medio lado. Un buen Whiskey de fuego no le vendría mal, aunque tuviera que hacerlo en la compañía de ésos, todo un dudoso honor. La mitad de los que ocupaban dicha mesa eran imbéciles de nacimiento… Se acercó a la mesa, despacio, notando como se mecía su capa teatralmente de un lado a otro, tomando asiento al lado de Tim, que hablaba sin parar con Longbottom… con lo inteligente que era ese muchacho, no sabía por qué perdía el tiempo hablando con semejante mentecato… con total seguridad no entendía ni la mitad de las cosas que le decía.

Neville, haciendo como siempre gala de su ineptitud, derramó ese infecto licor de manzana que solía tomar, llenando todo el comedor de aquel empalagoso olor.

Se sirvió un buen vaso de Whiskey, bebiéndoselo casi de un trago, pero le supo a poco. Así que se sirvió otro.

-Severus, te sabes el chiste de un elfo que va a Gringotts…- comenzó a contar Hagrid, que ya estaba colorado como un tomate y claros síntomas de embriaguez.

Perfecto, ahora le amenizaban la estancia con chistes, a veces pensaba que era masoquista. ¿Por qué carajo se había sentado con ellos? Se llevó el vaso a los labios a la vez que suspiraba con resignación, allí sólo faltaba Albus Dumbledore para terminar de amenizarle la noche...

A veces se planteaba muy seriamente el porqué carajo se había dejado convencer para volver a Hogwarts.

* * *

Severus Snape cogió del brazo a su mujer con firmeza, para infundirle confianza. Estaba ahogándose en un mar de vacilaciones e inseguridades, no le hacía falta hablar, ni conectarse para percibirlo. Simplemente lo sabía con sólo ver su rostro. Temía por lo que podría pasarle a Lupin con su poción experimental y no podía parar de pensar que no se perdonaría nunca que le ocurriera algo, estaba tan preocupada por lo que podía ocurrir en un par de ocasiones había estado a punto de suspender el experimento.

Había trabajado mucho, se había esforzado al máximo rendimiento, pero el tener la vida del licántropo entre manos, le producía cierta incertidumbre.

No se perdonaría jamás si aquella noche se producía algún infortunio… por su culpa.

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien.- susurró el hombre con su voz más profunda y alentadora.

Hermione le sonrió con nerviosismo y le acarició con la punta de los dedos llena de ternura la cicatriz que surcaba su rostro.

-Eso espero Severus… no me gustaría hacerle daño a Remus… es nuestro amigo y tiene familia.

Severus torció el gesto, eso de amigo… no lo diría por él. Hermione estaba empeñada en hacerle ver que si había estado tantos años preparándole religiosamente la poción matalobos todas las vísperas de luna llena, debía ser porque le guardaba cierto afecto, pero él sabía que lo hacía en homenaje a uno de los pocos amigos que había tenido: Dumbledore.

Logan entró en la sala de estudios, que ya estaba dispuesta a lo que se avecinaba aquella noche, seguido del inepto de Longbottom, que entraba tímidamente al interior de la habitación. Esos dos no se habían casi separado desde que el inspector de San Mungo pusiera los pies en el colegio. Severus sonrió con malicia, quizás ahora se aclarara esa "sospechosa" soltería de ambos… Aunque lo de Longbottom no le cogería por sorpresa.

-¿Está todo dispuesto, Doctora Snape?- preguntó Logan a su colega con su voz más profesional, no sin antes saludar con la cabeza a Snape.

-Sí, creo que ya deberíamos empezar. Ya comienza a anochecer, así que podemos avisar a los demás que están esperando en el comedor que vengan ya…

-¿Voy avisarles?- preguntó Neville intentando en vano ser de alguna utilidad.

-Si eres tan amable…- dijo su esposa con amabilidad.

El profesor de herbología desapareció rápidamente por la puerta, que parecía un tanto aliviado de salir de allí. Logan cogió una carpeta con varios pergaminos y comenzó a revisar por última vez sus apuntes. Hermione hizo un elegante movimiento de varita y una bandeja con todo el material médico que necesitaban levitó con delicadeza al interior del hechizo. El profesor Flitwick había ideado un conjuro que recordaba bastante a una gran urna de cristales blindados, que aislaba del resto de la habitación a Lupin y a los dos medimagos. El encantamiento tenía como principal objetivo hacer de jaula en el caso que Lupin se transformase, manteniéndole a él y a los demás habitantes del castillo a salvo. Aquello había provocado numerosas discusiones entre él y su esposa en los preparativos del ensayo, ya que al principio se había pensado que sólo se abriera ante la orden de la voz de Hermione y Timothy. Severus montó en cólera. Si realmente llegara el caso que hiciera falta que aquellas paredes invisibles contuvieran al hombre lobo, se convertiría en una tumba casi segura para su mujer y el otro médico. Tras mucho hablarlo y discutirlo, concretaron que el mismo profesor de encantamientos y Severus pudieran abrir el hechizo para poder acudir a su ayuda… en el hipotético caso que hiciera falta. Aunque todos afirmaban que no sería necesario… pero nunca estaba de más tomar ciertas precauciones. Y si era la vida de su mujer la que corría peligro, con más razón aún.

Y en ese siempre "hipotético" caso sabía Severus lo que debía hacer…

Severus notaba como los nervios le corroían por dentro, no lo podía evitar, sentía como le presionaban y le desgarraban su interior. Confiaba ciegamente en el trabajo realizado por Hermione, estaba casi seguro que aquello funcionaría, sólo por todo el esfuerzo de años que había puesto en aquella poción. Pero no podía evitar sentir miedo, temor por ella. Su mujer estaría jugando aquella noche con el peligro… algo que quizás se les fuera de las manos.

Su vida estaría dentro de aquel hechizo.

Y no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse a perderla.

El interior del hechizo lo habían habilitado como una habitación de hospital, con una confortable camilla de la enfermería y una pequeña mesita metálica con ruedas. En ella Hermione había dejado su bandeja con un par de jeringuillas de cristal y la poción que usaría aquella noche con Remus, que le había prestado amablemente Poppy. La enfermera del colegio estaba dispuesta a meterse allí con los medimagos si hacía falta, proposición que Hermione había declinado a pesar de su insistencia, ya bastantes vidas se pondrían en riesgo aquella noche. Comenzó a sentir ganas de mover compulsivamente un pie, tamborileando con los dedos su propio brazo, no podía negarse que se encontraba al límite de sus nervios, todo el autocontrol del que siempre había hacho gala durante toda su vida se estaba yendo al traste. Suspiró con vehemencia deseando que aquella incertidumbre concluyera de una vez, para que Hermione abandonase aquella especie de urna.

Por la puerta de la sala comenzaron a entrar en tropel los habitantes del castillo, todos claramente alterados. La inquietud de todos era palpable en el ambiente. Remus entró aparentemente tranquilo cogido de la mano de su mujer, incluso bromeando con ella, aunque el color de su rostro la había abandonado, luciendo una tez pálida. Seguro que ella también temía por la suerte de su cónyuge y no le extrañaba... Habían mandado a su hijo a casa de la madre de Nymphadora, ya que no querían que Ted estuviese presente, a pesar que el chico había insistido en quedarse. Severus se acercó a Tim, Hermione y a Remus, que hablaban cerca de la entrada al conjuro. Cogió un momento del brazo de su mujer y la apartó un poco del grupo.

-Hermione… creo que yo debería entrar con vosotros ahí dentro…

-¡Severus por favor! Ya hemos hablado miles de veces esto. Tú te quedarás fuera con los demás, allí dentro sólo quiero que esté el equipo de medimagos.

Severus torció el gesto malhumorado. Hermione sería toda su vida la misma cabezota y tozuda de siempre. La vio sonreírle, sólo como ella sabía hacerlo y agarró con fuerza el colgante con forma de caldero del que nunca se había desprendido, como si le proyectara fuerza.

-Tranquilo mi murciélago. – susurró antes de volverse y caminar otra vez donde estaban Remus y Tim.

-¿Empezamos señores?- preguntó Hermione dando una palmada, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

Timothy, Hermione y Remus se deslizaron al interior del hechizo, cerrándose tras si como una cámara acorazada transparente. Severus comenzó a notar cómo su cuerpo se ponía a máxima tensión, como cuando se preparaba en antaño para una batalla o un peligro eminente. Con disimulo deslizó su mano hasta el interior de su capa, sacando su varita, agarrándola con fuerza, en alerta máxima. Apretó su mandíbula y notó como los músculos de su espalda se ponían tensos, rígidos como el acero.

No, no permitiría que le pasara nada a ella.

De eso podían estar seguros…

A su lado se encontraba Nymphadora, que respiraba con vehemencia, temblorosa como un flan y los ojos fijos en su marido. A su lado derecho se había colocado Flitwick, que también tenía disimuladamente su varita en mano, dispuesto también a intervenir sin demoras. Pudo notar cómo los habitantes del castillo se arremolinaban alrededor del conjuro, a su espalda estaba al idiota de Longbottom, que miraba la escena con los ojos muy abiertos y atentos.

Timothy y Hermione indicaban a Lupin que se tendiera sobre la camilla. Se susurraron algo que no pudieron oír con claridad. Logan pasó con suavidad la varita sobre el cuerpo del licántropo, pudieron ver como comenzaba a brillar un poco con una luz azulada, después convirtiéndose poco a poco en una roja y después pasó a una verde. Estaba comprobando las constantes vitales del hombre, cerciorándose que su pulso, su respiración y su temperatura corporal fueran las correctas. Hermione le había hablado de aquel complicado reconocimiento medimago... Cada color correspondía a una cosa, el rojo para el pulso, el azul para la frecuencia respiratoria y la verde para la temperatura. Si algo iba mal, el cuerpo del sujeto brillaba de un color indicando dónde estaba el problema, así podían intervenir rápidamente,

El cuerpo de Lupin comenzó a brillar de un color rojo intenso, indicando que el pulso lo debía de tener más que forzado.

-Remus, ya sé que es difícil pedirte algo así en estas circunstancias, pero necesitamos que te tranquilices, que no te excites mucho…- dijo amablemente Tim.

-Lo siento… estoy un poco nervioso.

Hermione apretó su mano con afecto y se sonrieron. Mientras, Tim seguía pasando con suavidad su varita por encima del licántropo, preocupado.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Remus?- preguntó Hermione.

-Bueno… he estado mejor, la verdad…

-Oye Remus, ahora que caigo… ¿Tu hijo de pequeño era muy llorica? Eileen se pegaba de porrazos y la verdad es que no lloraba casi nunca…

Severus sonrió levemente. Conocía esa táctica de Hermione. Cada vez que quería tranquilizarle o que se abstrajera de algo, comenzaba a hablarle de Eileen. Siempre conseguía sacar su orgullo de padre a relucir, pudiéndose pasarse horas y horas enteras hablando sobre Eileen sin cansarse. Remus comenzó a contarle divertido una anécdota de cuando Teddy era pequeño, así que poco a poco, los destellos rojos y azules fueron apagándose poco a poco. Hermione seguía hablando con él, con toda la naturalidad del mundo, como si estuvieran tomando café en lugar de estar a punto de comenzar una peligrosa prueba. Hermione cogió una de las jeringuillas que tenía reposando en la bandeja y la examinó primero con atención antes de llenarla cuidadosamente de poción. La golpeó con suavidad con la punta de los dedos para que el aire subiera a la punta y lo expulsó presionándola un poco, salpicando hacia arriba un poco de líquido. Se acercó a la camilla de Lupin, que aún seguía hablando sin parar, claramente nervioso. Al ver la jeringuilla en la mano calló un momento.

-¿Preparado Remus?- preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Sí.- dijo muy seguro, afirmando además con la cabeza.

Hermione miró a su compañero que le hizo una señal de aprobación con la cabeza. Severus pudo oír como Nymphadora dejaba escapar de sus labios un quejido de angustia. Agarró con más fuerza su varita, preparándose para saltar, como una fiera al acecho, si por desgracia, aquella noche se diera un depredador, ese sería él. Hermione pasaba su varita por encima del brazo de Remus, y sus venas se revelaron como una especie de radiografía mágica. Su mujer volvió a cruzar una mirada con su colega y hundió con decisión la aguja en el brazo del licántropo. Remus ni se quejó, sólo miraba con atención cómo aquel líquido de la jeringuilla entraba en él, como hipnotizado. Un silencio sepulcral inundaba la sala, todos los que estaban en aquella habitación, aguantaban la respiración y miraban casi sin pestañear la escena. Hermione vació toda la carga de la jeringuilla, introduciendo la poción por vía intravenosa. Retiró con mimo la aguja del brazo de Remus. Ya estaba hecho. Dejó la jeringuilla sobre la bandeja y apuntó con la varita al relajado Lupin, con intención de usar algún conjuro anestésico y de reanimación por si algo iba mal. Tim pasó una vez más su varita sobre el cuerpo de Remus que desprendió una tenue luz de color verde.

-Hermione la temperatura… le está subiendo unas décimas de fiebre.

-Está funcionando, la poción matalobos hace la misma reacción en todos los pacientes…

Remus se abrió unos cuantos botones de la camisa. Comenzaba a sentir un sofoco insoportable. Poco a poco la luz verde comenzó a ser más vaga hasta apagarse por completo.

-¿Cómo te sientes Lupin?- preguntó Logan, reconociéndole de nuevo.- A cualquier molestia avísanos.

-Bien… me siento de maravilla.

-Lo ha tolerado…Parece que no rechaza la poción.

-Ahora sólo tenemos que esperar si surte algún efecto.

Neville ayudado de otros profesores abrieron todas las ventanas de la sala, comenzaba a ser una noche ya casi cerrada.

En silencio esperaron que la mayor enemiga de Lupin, esa reina blanca que surcaba sin miedo la oscuridad de la noche, alzándose en el cielo, orgullosa y hermosa. Todos, sin excepción, contenían el aliento en aquella sala. Lupin se levantó lentamente de la camilla y se puso en pie, acercándose al lado del hechizo que estaba próximo a las ventanas, apoyando sus manos en sus paredes invisibles.

-Remus… es mejor que vuelvas a la camilla. No sabemos cómo te puede sentar…

Lupin alzó la vista lleno de inseguridad y observó directamente la luna llena, poderosa y cruel entre su ejército de estrellas. Entonces se miró las manos, incrédulo, emocionado, estudiándose las palmas y el dorso de las manos como si fuera la primera vez que las veía. Volvió a mirar el eterno astro y comenzó a llorar. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había observado la luna llena con sus ojos humanos.

La sala dejó escapar un suspiro generalizado, llenos de alivio. Todos los que se hallaban allí comenzaron a mirarse emocionados por lo que acababa de pasar. La esposa de Lupin se había acercado a la pared invisible del hechizo donde estaba apoyado su esposo y puso su mano abierta sobre aquella extraña pared trasparente, Remus hizo coincidir su mano con la de ella, mirándose intensamente.

-Remus… no puede ser… aún no me lo creo.

-¡Créetelo cariño!- dijo entusiasmado- no me he transformado…

Y ambos dejaron escapar de sus ojos más lágrimas, fruto del éxtasis del momento, si había soñado alguien en este mundo con una solución para la licantropía, ese había sido Remus Lupin. Severus notó como respiraba un poco mejor, pero no se sentiría tranquilo hasta que su mujer saliera del interior de aquel jodido hechizo.

-Sus constantes son buenas, Hermione… está estabilizado.

Logan y Hermione se miraron llenos de euforia y se abrazaron, olvidando por un momento que estaban encerrados con un licántropo quizás inestable.

-Remus…- le llamó- Te dejaremos esta noche en observación, a ver qué ocurre. Aún no podemos fiarnos de la estabilidad de la poción. La dosis que te he dado ha sido muy leve…

Hermione salió del hechizo seguido del otro medimago y caminó hasta su marido.

-Lo conseguí cariño…- susurró con entusiasmo- lo conseguí.

-Ya sabía que lo harías.- dijo Severus. Y sin que le importase que estuviera presente todo el personal del colegio, sabiendo que odiaba esas muestras en público, le abrazó. Severus sintió los brazos de su mujer rodeando su cuerpo con fuerza, y sin vergüenza, la estrechó bajo sus brazos. Su pequeña, su insufrible sabelotodo lo había conseguido.

Él siempre había sabido que ella lograría todo lo que se propusiera…

* * *

La noche fue movida para todos los habitantes del castillo. Ninguno quería marcharse a su dormitorio, incluso el sueño les había abandonado con la euforia que estaban contemplando. Así que todos, sin excepciones permanecieron en la sala de estudios, haciéndole compañía a Remus y a los medimagos. Todos estaban aún exaltados por el descubrimiento que había realizado Hermione Snape aquella noche, fruto de un duro trabajo de años.

Ya eran altas horas de la madrugada cuando Cthulhu irrumpió en la habitación ante la mirada sorprendida de todos. El animal voló en elegantes círculos hasta posarse en el brazo de su mujer. Hermione leyó la nota con avidez y sonrió, mirando a Severus.

-Es Eileen y los Potter… están preocupados… voy a contestarles ahora mismo.

Para la sorpresa de Severus, aquel asqueroso animal levantó el vuelo y fue a posarse encima de la cabeza de Longbottom, con una familiaridad pasmosa, igual que hacía con su hija. Si ya era ridículo ese hombre de por sí, con semejante animal en la cabeza lo potenciaba. Pero no era un detalle que le pasase totalmente desapercibido a Severus… era cuando menos… extraño. ¿Por qué ese maldito bicho se había ido tan directamente a su cabeza?

-Vaya Longbottom, ya veo que con los animales también tiene éxito.

-Yo creo que estos animales reconocen a las buenas personas.- Se apresuró decir Logan.

Severus entrecerró los ojos.

Y con el público masculino también tenía éxito. Pero esa envenenada idea prefirió guardársela para sí.

Su mujer le pasó la nota con la letra de su hija.

Hermione se acercó a una de las mesas de la sala para escribir una breve epístola. Severus se fue con ella leyendo la nota de Eileen. Estaban realmente preocupados por la suerte que habían corrido todos aquella noche de bonita luna llena.

Notó como Hermione se tambaleaba un poco.

-Hermione…- dijo preocupado aferrándose con fuerza a su brazo- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estás bien?

Ella sonrió, volviéndose a poner en equilibrio.

-Estoy bien Severus… los nervios… sólo estoy un poco agotada.

-Deberías ir a descansar.

-Creo que yo soy el medimago de los dos, murciélago.

Severus torció el gesto. Insufrible sabelotodo en acción otra vez…

* * *

Ya había amanecido cuando Remus salió del interior el hechizo. Habían pasado todos sin excepción la noche en vela para contemplar el logro del siglo: No se había transformado.

Y lo primero que hizo fue correr abrazar a su amiga Hermione, dándole mil veces las gracias, después corrió a estrechar en sus brazos a su mujer, que hacía un gran esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas… su vida iba a ser muy distinta a partir de aquel día…

-Creo que deberíamos ir todos a desayunar y descansar… pero antes Tim y yo vamos hacerte un exhaustivo examen. ¿Estás de acuerdo Remus?

-Estoy a vuestra completa disposición…

Entre una horda de conversaciones, fueron abandonando aquella sala donde se había obrado un pequeño milagro.

* * *

_**Hola a todas**_

_**Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto contestaros a los coments, pero sé que todos mis lectores sois comprensivos y me perdonaréis una vez más. ¡Hemos superado los 200 mensajes! ¡Muchas gracias!**_

_**Este cap quiero dedicárselo a Patty-sly, porque me ha ayudado muchísimo (aunque siempre lo hace). ¡va por ti guapa! ( sí, es mi amiga y una tía cojonuda) y a Drusila1987, que se muere por Remus (jajajaja)**_

_**Y como siempre a mis mortífagas, a mis niñas-snape, a mis Nevilleras, a mi proyecto mortífago favorito, a mi Slytherin pródigo, a mi hermana pequeña, a mi rockera, a mis gamberras, a mi detective, a mi chica fan fic y la Nata. Y sobretodo… ¡A TI!**_

_**Un besiño a todos.**_

_**Por cierto, el título es mi especial homenaje a la escena de la tercera película cuando Lupin, Harry y Snape se encuentran en el pasillo… ^^ ¡Qué me gusta Snape ahí! (suspiro)**_


	31. Coge mi mano y sígueme

**Cap 31. Coge mi mano y sígueme.**

_Follow me to a place where we can be absolutely free_

_To be exactly what we want to be_

_Completely, lose control that's when I need you more_

_Give me the key, to set your heart and spirit free_

Neville Longbottom salió del concurrido comedor con discreción, intentando que no se percatasen en él. Hogwarts se había convertido en una auténtica locura de vaivenes de personas, llenándose aquella improvisada sala de prensa desde aquella misma mañana. Habían acudido numerosos periodistas, de muchos medios de comunicación mágicos, deseosos de enterarse de todos los pormenores del experimento con éxito de la doctora Snape. Todos querían hacerse eco del gran acontecimiento que había ocurrido entre aquellos muros, no faltaba ninguno: _El profeta, Pocionero práctico, el quisquilloso, Transformación de hoy, Medimagia actual…_ e incluso _Corazón de bruja_ había mandado a Rita Skeeter a cubrir la noticia, la cual no había calculado con encontrarse por los pasillos a un rencoroso Severus Snape, que aún no había olvidado el artículo que había escrito de él a principio de curso…

Todos pretendían ser participes de un hecho que marcaba un antes y después en el mundo de la medimagia. Porque lo que había conseguido Hermione, era un gran logro. Por primera vez en medimagia, se había utilizado una poción por vía intravenosa y por supuesto, el gran descubrimiento del siglo: evitar las transformaciones de los licántropos.

Todos estaban impacientes por entrevistar a Hermione, que se había convertido sin duda, en la bruja del momento.

Neville había cedido hacerse una fotografía con todo el equipo. Él al principio no quería, ya que le parecía atribuirse méritos que le pertenecían a otros. Pero Hermione le había presentado como el herbólogo del experimento ante la prensa, cosa que le había ruborizado, ya que no se lo esperaba. No le gustaba ser el centro de atención, y mucho menos ante una sedienta prensa. Poco a poco, se había ido apartando del tumulto, permaneciendo en un discreto segundo plano, y cuando había podido, se había marchado de allí.

Caminó rumbo a su despacho, mientras se crujía los dedos de la mano distraídamente, contento de alejarse de aquel alboroto que se había montado en el gran comedor. Aquellos bullicios no estaban hechos para él.

La concentración de gente nunca le había gustado. Le agobiaba.

Suspiró cargado de tristeza.

Llevaba más de dos días sin ver a Eileen y le parecía una tortura… ¡Cuánto la echaba de menos! Era increíble lo mucho que la amaba, lo que la necesitaba. ¿Qué había sido de su existencia antes de su amor por ella? Le parecía ahora tan sumamente imposible plantearse su vida sin ella. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía sobrevivir sin Elle el resto de las vacaciones? Sonrió y apretó el paso. Le escribiría una carta, al menos era una forma de sentirla más cercana, ya que el resto de medios eran muy arriesgados para ellos. Desde que se había marchado a casa de los Potter, se habían escrito con asiduidad, para enfado de Cthulhu, que parecía no gustarle en absoluto esos largos vuelos de un lado a otro…

-¡Longbottom!

Una voz de mujer que conocía muy bien le llamó a sus espaldas, interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño levemente, incómodo, volviéndose despacio y con reticencias. La profesora Graham caminaba hacia él con paso decidido y una gran sonrisa en los labios, cosa que le hizo desconfiar al apacible profesor de Herbología. ¿Qué carajo querría esa mujer ahora? Nunca le había caído mal, pero desde el comienzo de las vacaciones, concretamente desde la cena de navidad, se le había revelado insoportable. Y ya es que no la podía ni ver. Era cargante y no desperdiciaba ningún momento para meterse con él, sintiéndose el blanco de una especie de persecución a su persona por parte de la profesora de transformaciones… Y ya estaba harto.

-¿Querías algo, Graham?- preguntó adustamente Neville con cierta impaciencia. Lo que pudiera decirle esa mujer no le interesaba en absoluto, sólo deseaba retirarse a la soledad de su despacho y escribirle una larga epístola a su Eileen.

-Verás Neville… las cosas entre nosotros últimamente no han ido muy bien.

-Ya me he dado cuenta. Cualquier cosa que hago o digo, lo usas en mi contra.

La profesora de transformaciones se abochornó.

-Quería disculparme contigo… Sé que no ha sido lo más correcto.

-Disculpas aceptadas.

Graham pareció dudar, pero se armó de su valor Gryffindor y se acercó un poco más a Longbottom.

-También quería invitarte a tomar algo… quizás podríamos ir a "las tres escobas" y hablar…Siento mucho cómo te he tratado estos días…

Neville frunció más el ceño. ¿A las tres escobas? ¿En compañía de Graham? ¿A ver a Hannah? Prefería ir completamente desnudo a sacar una vaina de una snargaluff, antes que ir con semejante mujer a alguna parte.

Además el plan no le entusiasmaba en absoluto. Probaría una de esas tácticas de Eileen, el de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación abruptamente.

-Es que no entiendo tu cambio de actitud conmigo. Antes siempre nos habíamos llevado bien… y desde la noche a la mañana, no paras de provocarme…

Cloe Graham se ruborizó levemente y se apegó demasiado al cuerpo del profesor de Herbología. Neville se quedó con la espalda contra la pared, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar.

Aquello no podía estar pasándole a él.

-¿No te has dado cuenta, Neville, que quería llamar tu atención?- susurró poniendo un toque de seducción a su voz, cosa que repulsó enormemente al profesor. Nunca, jamás, se había planteado ver a Graham más allá de su relación como compañeros de trabajo. Y ahora que su vida estaba ligada a la de Elle, mucho menos.- ¿Entonces qué? ¿Aceptas mi invitación?

-Cloe… yo… - dudó un momento, pero no por el hecho de que se estuviera planteando siquiera la posibilidad de ir con ella, sino buscando las palabras adecuadas. Menuda contrariedad, qué situación más incómoda la suya. Él tenía novia, pero naturalmente era un dato que no podía compartir con nadie. No podía decirle "estoy saliendo con Eileen Snape, y si se entera de esto, te arrancará la cabeza de un guantazo"– Creo que lo mejor es que no.

-¿No?- dijo ella retirándose un poco llena de sorpresa.

-Gracias de todas formas, pero creo que es mejor que tú y yo sólo tengamos una relación _profesional_.

Graham intentó poner un rostro inexpugnable, pero se podía notar contrariedad en ella. Claramente molesta por el rechazo. Y sin mediar palabra, se volvió bruscamente y se alejó por el pasillo.

* * *

Eileen estudió con atención su pequeño rostro, levantando una de sus cejas. Estaba lívido, sus ojos estaban atemorizados y estaba intentando reprimir hacer un puchero eminente. _Uno, dos, tres…_

-¡Mamáaaaaaaaaaaa!- gritó el pequeño Albus levantándose del sillón que compartía con Eileen, saliendo a toda velocidad por la puerta.

Eileen no pudo evitar una mueca divertida, cerrando de golpe el voluminoso y gastado libro de cuentos de terror de H.P. Lovecraft, que tanto le gustaba. James, que estaba pegando unas fotos que había hecho durante sus vacaciones en unos de sus múltiples álbumes, levantó el rostro de su ocupación dirigiéndole una mirada de desaprobación a su amiga.

-Elle… Albus te pidió que le leyeras un cuento… no _eso _que acabas de leerle,- enfatizó- que pone los pelos de punta a cualquiera.

Eileen se encogió de hombros. Esos cuentos los había leído ella desde pequeña y no le habían dado miedo nunca. Eran todos una pandilla de exagerados… y de gallinas.

-Bueno, "listo".- dijo con sarcasmo Eileen- La próxima vez, escoges algo más "adecuado" y se lo lees tú.

-Verás cuando se lo diga a mi madre…

Una voz femenina tronó en la planta baja de la casa.

-¡Eileen!- gritó Ginny por el pasillo, entrando a tropel por la puerta.- ¿Se puede saber qué le has leído a Albus, que está temblando de miedo?

-Joder no es para tanto… Le he leído un cuento…

-¿Un cuento? ¿Un cuento? – Ginny vio el libro que tenía la chica en las manos y bufó-¡Esta noche cuando se levante con pesadillas, que sepas que dormirá contigo! ¡Sois peor que los niños de cinco años!

-¡Eh!- protestó James- Que yo no he tenido nada que ver…

-¡A otro perro con ese hueso, muchacho!- dijo Ginny desapareciendo por donde había venido, no sin antes fulminarlos con la mirada.

Eileen y James vieron a la mujer salir como un huracán de la habitación, dando un portazo y se cruzaron una mirada cómplice.

Y comenzaron a reírse.

-¡Por Merlín! ¡Tu madre sí que da miedo y no Lovecraft!

-Pues si… cada día se parece más a la abuela.- dijo James haciendo una mueca.

-Verás cuando le diga a mi padre que he tenido que dormir con un Potter… creo que le dará un ataque.

James comenzó a reír.

-Sí, después le cuentas que estas noches atrás has estado haciéndolo con Neville y lo rematas…

-¡Eh!- dijo arrojándole un cojín del sofá, dándole en toda la superficie de la cara- límpiate el hocico cuando hables de mi novio…

James recogió el cojín dispuesto arrojárselo otra vez a su amiga, lo que prometía el comienzo de una batalla campal de cojines, ya que Eileen se había armado de otro, dispuesta a arrojárselo, cuando fueron interrumpidos por Cthulhu. El mochuelo hacía su entrada triunfal por una ventana abierta, volando en círculos y ululando con rabia. El animal estaba claramente harto de esos dos, que lo tenían todo el día mandándose cartitas con sus novios. Cthulhu dejó caer con desdén una carta en el regazo de Eileen y otra en el de James. Y sin dignarse a posarse siquiera, salió a toda velocidad por la ventana.

-Joder…- exclamó James mirando incrédulo aún a través de la ventana por donde se había marchado el ave.- menudas malas pulgas se gasta el bicho.

Eileen se encogió de hombros una vez más. Su mascota era así… iba por libre.

Y sin más demora se pusieron a devorar las cartas de sus respectivos novios. James de vez en cuando soltaba una pequeña risita floja. Eileen levantaba una de sus cejas molesta, dedicándole una mirada desdeñosa al pánfilo de su amigo y seguía leyendo con interés los pliegos de pergamino que le había mandado su Neville. En la carta le explicaba con todo lujos de detalles lo ocurrido en la noche del exitoso experimento de su madre y las entrevistas que le estaban haciendo, lo bien que le caía Tim, ese amigo del hospital de su madre… y lo mucho que le extrañaba. Neville se perdía en pergaminos de divagaciones, afirmando lo mucho que la necesitaba, lo mucho que la quería…

-¡Me cago en Merlín! ¡De puta madre!- gritó el muchacho lleno le felicidad, levantándose de golpe de su sillón, como si le hubieran pinchado.

Eileen resopló con hastío y se volvió a su amigo, con el compendio de ruidos que profería, era imposible concentrarse. El chico tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué coño te pasa ahora con esa cara de pasmado? ¡No se puede leer tranquila en esta casa!- protestó.

-¡Andy! ¡Andy viene mañana! Nos hemos citado con él a las ocho en el centro de Londres…- dijo haciendo un ridículo baile de celebración.

-¿Hemos?- preguntó la chica.

-¡Claro! Tú y yo…

- ¿No pretenderás que vaya de _sujeta velas_? ¡Yo no voy!

-No seas ridícula Eileen. ¿Acaso piensas que te voy a dejar sola? Además, hemos estado muchas veces los tres solos, y nunca te ha importado…

-Pero es distinto… llevas casi diez días sin ver a tu novio, lo más normal es que queráis… intimidad.

-Me reitero en lo dicho: no pienso dejarte sola, cabezona.

-¡Por los mocos de Merlín! ¡Tengo una idea!- dijo la chica levantándose también en un movimiento brusco y abandonando la carta de Neville sobre la superficie de la mesa.

Se acercó a la ventana y llamó a Cthulhu, silbándole, que apareció con un humor horrible, posándose sobre su cabeza y emitiendo unos agudos chirridos, bastantes molestos.

- Sé que estás cansada compi… pero necesito que me hagas un favor… tienes que llevarle una nota al profesor Longbottom… sin que nadie te vea. ¿Vale?

El mochuelo emitió unos chasquidos secos con el pico en señal de afirmación, aunque a regañadientes y de muy mala gana. Eileen escribió unas líneas en un trozo de pergamino, tendiéndoselo al animal, que salió volando sin más demora por la ventana.

James la miraba con recelo, sin entender nada. Eileen le dedicó esa inquietante sonrisa que indicaba que no planeaba nada bueno, que tanto miedo le daba.

-Ahora vengo. No tardaré en regresar… creo que tu madre ni se dará cuenta que me he ido.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó con desconfianza.

Y para desconcierto de James, se desapareció sin dar ningún tipo de explicación. El chico hizo una mueca, arrugando la nariz. Eileen y sus maquinaciones… terror le daba sólo de pensar en lo que podía estar tramando.

James sonrió para sí, cerrando con mimo su álbum de fotos, dejando la carta de Andy encarcelada entre sus páginas y sus ojos se posaron suspicaces sobre la carta del profesor Longbottom, que se había quedado olvidada encima de la mesa... Miró teatralmente de un lado a otro para cerciorarse que nadie le veía y la cogió para leerla. Sabía que estaba obrando mal, que leer una carta de otra persona era caer bajo. Aquellos pliegos eran algo privado entre Eileen y Neville, pero… ¿Quién podría resistirse a algo así? Elle y Neville… su relación era tan… morbosa. Desde que Elle le hubiera contado su relación, se esforzaba por imaginárselos juntos… Además, ella siempre estaba empeñada en que leyera, y qué mejor que empezar por lecturas ligeras…

Un fuerte crujido sonó en la habitación, apareciéndose la chica. Eileen se acercó en dos grandes zancadas a él y le arrancó de las manos la extensa epístola de Neville, de muy malos modos.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Te conozco como si te hubiera parido! Por eso he vuelto, sabía que ibas a cotillear, maldita portera.

James frunció el ceño, llevándose la mano a la frente haciéndose el ofendido.

-¡Yo sólo quería guardarla, mal pensada!- se defendió el chico, a pesar de ser una gran mentira- ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar una cosa por ahí tirada? ¡Estás tonta! ¿Y si la ve mi madre o mi padre?

Eileen puso de repente una cara muy seria. En eso tenía razón su amigo. Era muy descuidada con los detalles, y eso era un lujo que no podía permitirse ahora. Debía andarse con mucho cuidado. Su relación con su profesor de Herbología no debía salir a la luz, al menos por ahora. En uno de esos descuidos podría costarle su secreto… y con su padre debía hilar muy fino, si no quería que les descubrieran en seguida. Su padre sí que era potencialmente peligroso, él era muy intuitivo y observador, eso sin nombrar su pasado como espía. Se estremeció de sólo pensar ser descubierta por su padre.

-Bueno, me la llevo conmigo. Así no caerá en manos obtusas…- dijo con sorna.

James le enseñó el puño cerrado con el dedo corazón señalando el techo. Eileen le sacó la lengua.

Y volvió a desaparecer de la habitación.

* * *

_**Fragmentos sacados de la correspondencia de esa misma noche entre Eileen Snape y Neville Longbottom.**_

**[…]He leído tu nota. Y mi respuesta es no. Me parece una insensatez por tu parte pedirme algo así… una locura, eso es lo que es. Sin añadir que es una temeridad. ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Ni se te ocurra insistir, porque no pienso ceder, esta vez mi negativa es rotunda […]**

_[…]Ya sabía yo que me dirías que no. Mucho jefe de la casa Gryffindor y después en lo más importante, te rajas. ¿Acaso ya no me quieres? Yo haría cualquier cosa que me pidieras, si eso significa estar contigo.[…]_

[**…] Me parece muy fuerte que recurras al chantaje emocional para obligarme hacer algo que no estoy dispuesto hacer. Sé consecuente con lo que pides. ¿No ves que no puede ser?**

**Son las tres de la madrugada, hazme el favor de irte a dormir ya. […]**

[_…]Me iré a dormir cuando cambies de opinión y me des una respuesta afirmativa. Me parece increíble que no quieras hacerlo… eres de lo peor, si lloro será culpa tuya…eres, eres… ¡Un gallina! Co, co, co, co._

_No seas pueril y admite ya que lo harás. Tanto tú como yo, sabemos que terminarás dando tu brazo a torcer. Así que no alargues inútilmente esto, sabes que así es. […]_

**[…] Mira quién habla de pueril… de acuerdo: Lo haré. Pero hazme el favor de dejarme dormir. Mañana tengo que levantarme temprano para atender los invernaderos y son las ya las seis de la mañana.**

**Y dile a tu lechuza que deje de dar picotazos, en esta última vez me ha arrancado un trozo de carne y todo. […]**

* * *

Neville Longbottom se colocó su capa de viaje incrédulo por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Aún no se podía creer cómo había podido acceder a los deseos de Eileen. Era increíble cómo esa chiquilla podía hacer quebrar su voluntad con esa soltura, pero lo peor, es que ella tenía conocimiento de ese poder sobre él. Jamás había hecho nada parecido en su vida, siquiera cuando era un niñato y estudiaba entre aquellos muros… y lo iba hacer ahora, que tenía treinta y cuatro años. Era ridículo y descabellado.

Pero haría cualquier cosa por ella, eso era ya una realidad. Además, si era sincero, en su foro interno le apetecía mucho y su mente gritaba en rebeldía. Resopló y se pasó la mano por el pelo, que había peinado cuidadosamente hacia un lado con poción fijadora. Durante el transcurso de la cena de Nochebuena había observado que Elle le había mirado muchas veces el pelo, así que seguro que le agradaba.

Volvió a resoplar y pasó al interior de la chimenea de su despacho. Él, Neville Longbottom, Jefe de la casa Gryffindor, escapándose del colegio como si de un vulgar gamberro se tratase. Volvió a suspirar resignado y tiró los polvos Flu a sus pies, desapareciendo tras unas llamaradas verdes.

* * *

Andy esperaba con impaciencia en aquel sucio y maloliente callejón sin salida. Miró su reloj de pulsera, resoplando. Tarde. Esos dos llegaban tarde para variar. Luego James se enfadaba si se mofaba de la "puntualidad Gryffindor". Poseía el don de llegar siempre impuntual a los sitios, cosa que le desquiciaba. Si permanecía allí durante más tiempo, se exponía a que lo atracaran unos macarras. Comenzó a mosquearse con James, estaba harto que siempre le hiciera esperar. Podía aparecerse… ¿Qué carajo estaría haciendo? Un crujido al final del callejón le alertó, la figura amada de James era inconfundible para Andy. James corría a su dirección con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Ya te vale tío!- No pudo evitar gritarle con los brazos cruzados, huraño.

-¡Andy!- gritó el muchacho, sin hacerle caso, mientras le abrazaba con fuerza.

Solo un abrazo suyo, había sido capaz para borrar de un plumazo su enfado. Andy atrajo el cuerpo de su novio con firmeza hacia él, rodeándole con sus brazos. Él siempre había sido muy alto en comparación con sus compañeros, pero James, que era tirando a bajito, le parecía minúsculo. Algún día le perdería entre sus brazos.

-Te he echado mucho de menos.- susurró James.

-Y yo a ti, Sirius…- dijo desordenándole los cabellos, acercando su rostro al de él, fundiéndose en un apasionado beso.

Después de besarse durante un rato, Andy rompió el beso. Aquel lugar no le parecía acogedor para besarse con James, apestaba a orín, estaba oscuro… quería irse de allí cuanto antes.

-¿Y Elle, dónde está? ¿No se suponía que venía con nosotros?

-Ella… ha quedado.

-¿A sí? ¿Con quién?- preguntó con curiosidad.

James titubeó. No sabía qué contarle, no podía decirle con quien, ya que le había jurado mil veces a Eileen que no lo contaría, por un momento pensó que le haría pronunciar el juramento inquebrantable…pero tampoco quería mentirle a Andy.

-Con su novio…-dijo sin más.

-¿Qué Eileen se ha echado novio? –Exclamó el chico divertido- ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Y quién es el maltratado?

James frunció el ceño ante la broma de Andy.

-Eso que te lo cuente ella si quiere… -dijo secamente.

-Venga, no te pongas así y cuéntamelo todo.

Andy insistió un poco, pero James tenía sus labios completamente sellados. Así que se cansó pronto de preguntar, al ver que no tenía posibilidad alguna que el otro se le soltara la lengua.

-¿Dónde quieres ir esta noche?- preguntó Andy pasando una mano por su suave rostro- Hoy mandas tú. Puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras.

James se ruborizó ante las palabras de su novio. Precisamente esa noche tenía planeadas un par de cosas que hacer con él…

-Había pensado que quizás… podríamos disfrutar del regalo que nos ha hecho Elle a ambos por navidad.

-¿A sí? Miedo me da… ¿Y qué nos ha regalado?

Andy vio como su novio se rebuscaba algo en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Alzó con un rostro un tanto pícaro una pequeña llave dorada, que tenía colgando una chapa con el número 208.

-¿Eso es… lo que estoy pensando?

James estaba claramente avergonzado, mirándose la punta de los pies con cierta timidez.

-No quiero obligarte a nada… siempre que quieras ir, claro.

Andy no respondió, simplemente besó con pasión en la boca a Sirius. Era tan adorable, que sentía la necesidad de devorarle, de comérselo entero.

* * *

Neville Longbottom salió de la chimenea de su casa en el centro de Londres, sacudiéndose la ceniza. La casa estaba completamente a oscuras, olía a cerrado y por encima de los muebles había una gruesa capa de polvo cubriéndolo todo. Desde que partió al colegio un poco antes de comienzo de curso, no había ido por allí, así que aquel lugar se podía catalogar como zona catastrófica. Sacó de su capa de viaje su varita y comenzó a limpiar un poco la casa.

Eileen no iba allí desde hacía muchos años atrás, cuando era pequeña, y eso le ponía nervioso. La recordaba de niña, abrazada a un peluche preguntándole si tenía chuches… mejor era no pensar en eso.

Por Merlín, que la hija de Hermione iba a ir a su casa… sola.

Sintió estremecerse ante la idea. Aunque lo que pudiera pasar allá, no iba a ser más grave de lo que ya había pasado en el colegio.

Estás demente, Neville. Esa chiquilla te ha vuelto loco.

No quería pensar más en ello. Ellos se amaban, al final de cuentas, era lo único que importaba.

Alguien pegó en la puerta, más bien, Eileen pegó en la puerta. Tenía una forma de llamar que la hacía fácilmente reconocible, entre irritante e insistente. Sonrió y se apresuró abrir. La chica se arrojó a sus brazos inmediatamente después de dejarla pasar, empujándole contra una pared, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos y besándole en la boca. Qué bien sabían sus labios…

Aquel beso se prolongó durante un rato. Sólo lo rompían para tomar aire y volver a la carga con las fuerzas renovadas. Neville notó como su cuerpo se encendía, notando sus mejillas ardientes y un sofoco subiéndole por todo el cuerpo.

-¿Quieres pasar?- Ronroneó el profesor, notando cómo comenzaba a excitarse.

-No.- dijo ella tajante, rompiendo el momento- Si nos vamos ya…

El profesor abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Qué nos vamos? Pensé que nos quedaríamos aquí…

-¡Que pillín eres! ¿Qué querías hacer?- Neville se abochornó ante el tono burlón de la chica-¡Vamos a hacer algo divertido!

Neville la miró con recelo, entrecerrando los ojos levemente.

-¿A qué te refieres con "algo divertido"?

-¡No seas sosainas, Nevell! Llevas encerrado en ese maldito colegio más de tres meses, es hora que salgas y te dé un poquito el aire… Vamos a salir.

-Pero Eileen…- protestó en vano. La chica le miraba de arriba abajo con curiosidad, escrutándole con sus ojos melados.

-¿Se puede saber por qué carajo te peinas así? ¡Parece que te ha lamido el pelo un hipogrifo!

Neville frunció el ceño. Ya estaba más que acostumbrado a que se metiera continuamente con él, así que él también la estudió con atención. Señaló sus pantalones vaqueros metidos por dentro de sus botas de caña alta, recordándole esas películas donde salían mosqueteros.

-El mismo hipogrifo que has cabalgado hasta aquí…

Eileen le dio un puñetazo en el brazo divertida. Aprendía rápido el bueno de su profesor.

-Idiota.- Le reprendió.

Haciendo caso omiso a sus protestas, introdujo sus manos por sus cabellos, desordenándolos.

- Ahora ese jersey fuera….

Neville suspiró resignado, ya sabía que esa batalla la tenía perdida de antemano, así que… ¿Para qué alargar tontamente su agonía? Ya había aprendido que contra Eileen no tenía armas con las que luchar. Esa chica hacía con él lo que le daba la real gana. Se dejó quitar dócilmente el jersey de rombos y se dejó abrir los primeros botones de su camisa azul.

Ya siquiera protestó cuando ella cogió con suavidad sus manos, haciendo una desaparición conjunta, dejándose llevar una vez más por ella.

* * *

La puerta se cerró dando un sonoro portazo detrás de ellos. Aquello no estaba mal, no era una habitación de lujo, pero era acogedor y estaba limpio. Eileen les había regalado una noche en un bonito hotel muggle a las afueras de Londres, donde se podía respirar cierta tranquilidad.

La luz tenue de las lámparas iluminaba la habitación, que tenía colgando de sus paredes los típicos cuadros de naturaleza muerta y jarrones de flores, un robusto escritorio con un par de sillones con aspecto de cómodos… y esa enorme cama de matrimonio presidiendo la habitación.

James no cabía en sí de nervios, impaciente por lo que era obvio que iba ocurrir esa noche entre Andy y él, pero a la vez temeroso de ello.

Iban a dar un paso más en su relación.

-No tiene que pasar nada que tú no quieras…- susurró Andy en su oído. Lo conocía a la perfección y no podía ocultarle nada. Él estaba seguro de lo que deseaba, quería hacer el amor con Andy, simplemente eran los nervios propios de la primera vez.

-Es mi primera vez Andy, es que estoy nervioso… ya sabes que yo no…

-Lo sé. Para mí también lo es… Tranquilo.- su voz susurrante le hipnotizaba. Andy buscó con su boca sus labios, comenzando a besarle con suavidad. James no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido, rodeándole con sus brazos su cuello.

Estaba seguro.

Quería entregarse a él por completo.

* * *

Eileen y Neville aparecieron en un apartado y solitario callejón. Neville miró a su alrededor, sin reconocer el lugar, desconocía por completo dónde estaban exactamente.

-Elle… ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué te propones?- dijo con ese tono preocupado y esa cara de cachorro que la volvía loca.

Eileen le dio un fuerte beso en la superficie de los labios.

-Te preocupas demasiado, amor.- agarró su mano con fuerza y tiró de él para salir de aquel lúgubre callejón. Él la siguió dócil, mirando a su alrededor receloso, como si alguien los pudiera atacar de un momento a otro.

Su Neville, ese encantador hombre que se descolocaba cuando lo sacabas de su rutina… Era tan sumamente adorable.

Sonrió con malicia.

Aquella noche aprendería a divertirse y relajarse como ella se llamaba Eileen Snape…

Salieron a una pequeña plazuela con una sencilla fuente en el centro, la cual estaba seca. En lugar de agua, en su interior contenía restos de basura que algún cochino había arrojado allí. Un sencillo adoquinado revestía el lugar, preocupantemente solitario y silencioso. Ni sonidos de gente, ni de animales, ni siquiera el motor de un coche…Parecía que allí no vivía nadie en varios kilómetros en la redonda.

Neville escrutó el lugar con sus ojos marrones, sin entender.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí Elle? Aquí no hay nada… ni restaurantes, ni bares, ni cines… nada.

La chica le guiñó el ojo.

-Las cosas, a veces… no son lo que parecen- dijo teatralmente, acercándose a una podrida puerta de una vieja casa, con la madera mohosa y aspecto de dejadez, corrompida por el paso del tiempo. El edificio parecía que se iba a derruir, cayéndose en pedazos de un momento a otro. Alzó con decisión el puño y llamó a la puerta con tres contundentes golpes.

La chica esperó con los brazos cruzados y mirando a su apacible profesor de Herbología con una sonrisa triunfal, mezclada con cierta socarronería. Si había algo de lo que estaba seguro Neville en esos instantes, era de que aquello, no le gustaba nada.

Casi se cae de espaldas cuando una pequeña portezuela en la puerta, casi invisible a simple vista, se abrió en un movimiento brusco, dejando ver unos ojos verdes, que la estudiaron con atención un momento. Cerraron la portezuela con la misma brusquedad con la que había sido abierta y el sonido de unas bisagras oxidadas resonó en el silencio de aquella plazuela. Eileen rápidamente cogió de la mano a Neville y tiró de él, haciéndole pasar al interior de aquella misteriosa casa.

El hombre de los ojos verdes era de grandes dimensiones, y por la cara que tenía, no parecía gozar de mucha simpatía ni de muchos amigos. Miró a Neville de arriba abajo sin ningún tipo de pudor. Eileen saludó con educación al hombre y tiró una vez más de su mano, que estaba allí de pie sin saber qué hacer. El hombre le agarró con un movimiento rápido por la tela de su camisa, a la altura de su antebrazo.

-¿No serás de la pasma?-espetó el hombre, que parecía el eslabón perdido.

-¿Perdone?- dijo Neville sin entender la pregunta.

-¡Claro que no!- Se apresuró a decir Eileen- ¿Nos ha visto cara de policías?

El hombre los escrutó un momento y pareció convencerse, porque le soltó sin más, apoyándose contra la pared con una pose chulesca.

-Vamos- le susurró a su novio, arrastrándole hacia lo desconocido.

Neville siguió a Eileen sin entender. ¿Qué coño era ese lugar? ¿A dónde le había traído? No, si la culpa era suya… ¿A quién se le ocurre dejarse llevar por una adolescente? Si es que esos problemas se los buscaba él solito. ¡Por Merlín! Una luz indicándole peligro se encendió en su mente… se había escabullido de Hogwarts como un ladrón, estaba con la hija de una de sus mejores amigas en un lugar extraño y quizás peligroso, dejándose mangonear por una chica que tenía la mitad de su edad… El cupo de hacer tonterías durante esa noche lo tenía ya repleto.

A veces sospechaba que era masoquista, en el fondo parecía que le gustaba pasar por esos trances.

Bajó por unas escaleras, donde sólo permanecían encendidas unas tenues luces de emergencia en los laterales. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color rojo sangre intenso. Apretó con fuerza la mano de Eileen. ¿A dónde le conducía? Llegaron al final del tramo de la escalera, llegando a una gran puerta pintada de negro de dos pestañas, forradas de un material que le recordaba al corcho. No se oía nada aún, aquello le parecía una pesadilla. Eileen le guiñó un ojo, divertida por el rostro que debía tener y tiró de uno de los picaportes de la puerta.

Si el infierno existía, estaba tras esa puerta.

Una bocanada de humo salió con densidad del interior de aquel lugar. Un fuerte sonido metálico y unas relampagueantes luces plateadas y verdes los envolvió. Allí dentro todo vibraba por la intensidad de la música… si a eso se le podía llamar música, ya que parecía más bien ruido mezclado con golpes dados a un cubo de basura.

"_Smack my bitch up, Smack my bitch up"_ Ladró una voz acompañando aquella dudosa música.

-¡Elle!- gritó el profesor para que se escuchara por encima de aquel estruendo, escandalizado.- ¿Se puede saber dónde me has traído?

-¿No ves que es una discoteca, cabeza de melón?- dijo divertida.- Y aquí son todos muggles, así que compórtate…

-No soy un niño para que me reprendas.

-A veces te comportas como tal. Relájate cariño, así podrás recordar tus "años de mozalbete" cuando ibas a discotecas.

Ya estaba metiéndose con su edad… Esa niña era la reencarnación del mal.

-Yo nunca… nunca he estado en ninguna…

-¡No te puedo creer! ¿Ni siquiera de jovencito?

No, nunca había ido. Durante su juventud, no había tenido tiempo de emplearlo en esos banales divertimentos. Mientras había durado la guerra contra Voldemort, era casi impensable acudir a una, con la que estaba cayendo, a nadie le apetecía ir a bailar… y después había tenido ocasión de ir con sus compañeros de carrera, e incluso Ron y Harry en alguna ocasión le habían insistido ir… pero nunca le atrajeron. La música, los empujones de la gente bailando, el humo de tabaco… le agobiaba. Jamás hubiera puesto los pies allí si hubiera sabido a donde se dirigían.

-Supongo que siempre he sido un aburrido...- sentenció.

-Es que te has pasado la vida entre dinosaurios, como tus compañeros de trabajo… vamos, que me encanta esta canción.

Neville arrugó la nariz y señaló el techo.

-¿Esto que suena es música o alguien asesinando a un gato?

Eileen no pudo evitar reírle la gracia a su novio.

-No te hagas el remolón, hoy tendrás que demostrar si eres tan bueno bailando como presumes.

Y se dejó arrastrar al centro de la pista, donde había una gran cantidad de gente saltando frenéticamente al son de aquellos sonidos.

* * *

James se acopló a la perfección al cuerpo completamente desnudo de Andy, que reposaba con la respiración entrecortada, sobre el colchón de aquella confortable cama.

-Te ha… ¿Te ha gustado?- preguntó Andy con cierta inseguridad, acariciando distraídamente sus cabellos.

-Ha estado… no sé… bien supongo- dijo James mientras lo envolvía con sus brazos.

Se aguantaron la mirada un momento.

Y comenzaron a desternillarse de risa.

-¡Joder Andy!-dijo entre risotadas- ¡Ha sido un auténtico desastre!

El chico hizo una mueca divertida, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a causa de las carcajadas.

-¡Que torpes somos! Aunque tampoco lo sabemos con seguridad… es la primera vez. No tenemos con qué comparar, así que no sabemos si ha sido tan terrible…- dijo ronroneándole, besándole el cuello níveo con suavidad.

-Quizás una segunda vez… con un poco más de práctica...- le siguió el juego James.

Y entre risas y caricias, volvieron a envolverse entre las suaves sábanas.

* * *

Eileen y Neville se acercaron a la barra cogidos de la mano. A Neville le había comenzado a gustar la discoteca, al principio lleno de prejuicios y desganado, se había negado bailar aquello. Pero poco a poco, se dejó llevar por el sentido rítmico de la música y todos los intentos de Elle para que se uniera con ella a ese frenético baile.

Al final había sucumbido, como todo con ella, fundiéndose con avidez en aquel ambiente, que ya no le parecía tan agobiante una vez que te habías acostumbrado a él. Habían estado durante un largo rato bailando, riendo y besándose de vez en cuando. Era tan raro poder demostrar su amor en público, sin miedos, sin tapujos. A la gente que les rodeaba, les importaba un carajo su presencia y quienes eran… eran unos completos desconocidos allí.

Eran libres de demostrarse lo que se amaban…

Así que después de saltar como locos durante largo rato, sus bocas se resecaron, dando paso a la sed.

Y allí estaban en la barra, y Neville no sabía muy bien qué pedirse.

-¿Qué quieres tomar?- le preguntó Elle a gritos, ya que la música en ese lugar hacía dificultoso entenderse.

-Lo de siempre…

-¡Ah, no! Aquí no pidas esas cosas… ¿Licor de manzana sin alcohol? ¡Anda no me jodas!

Eileen se volvió dándole la espalda, apoyando sus brazos en la barra. Un camarero con los brazos llenos de tatuajes se apresuró a preguntarle qué quería.

-Ponme dos Ron con coca-cola.- gritó para hacerse oír.

El camarero asintió con la cabeza y con avidez, comenzó a llenar los vasos de hielo.

Neville arrugó la nariz. Aquello le volvía a sonar a peligro. Se apresuró a buscarse unas monedas para pagar la bebida.

-¿Estás loco?- le censuró Eileen indicándole con la mano que volviera a guardarse el dinero en el bolsillo- Aquí no sirve el dinero mágico…

-¡Por Merlín, lo olvidé!-dijo pegándose con la mano en la frente.

-Esta noche te vas a tener que fastidiar… y dejarte invitar por mí.

Si había algo a lo que Eileen no le tenía apego, era a su dinero. No entendía lo que era guardarlo y ahorrar, no es que fuera una manirrota, pero le gustaba compartir todo lo que tenía con la gente que quería.

Eileen le pasó un vaso que contenía un burbujeante líquido de color marrón, con un trozo de limón flotando por encima de los hielos. Brindaron y se lo llevó a los labios con reticencias. Al principio el sabor amargo de la bebida le desagradó, conteniendo su primer impulso a escupirlo en el suelo. Pero al segundo trago no le había parecido tan terrible.

No estaba tan mal…

* * *

Algunos pájaros madrugadores comenzaban ya con sus cánticos. El sol comenzaba a erigirse en el horizonte, filtrando sus rayos de sol a través de las grisáceas nubes que tapaban el cielo de Londres, quitando ese manto de oscuridad que envolvía la ciudad.

Dos chicos aguardaban abrazados para darse calor en esa fría mañana, besándose de vez en cuando. Andy miraba con preocupación su reloj de pulsera. Llevaban mucho tiempo esperando, lo que al principio había comenzado como un enfado, dio paso a una sincera preocupación.

-James… te veo muy tranquilo a pesar de que Elle lleva una hora de retraso… ¿Y si le ha pasado algo? ¿Por qué no vamos a buscarla?

-No sé a dónde está… Puede que esté con su novio aún.

-¡Por Merlín! ¿Quién es ese tío? ¿Y si le ha hecho algo? No te puedes fiar nadie…

-Justamente porque conozco a su novio, sé que no se meterá en líos… Seguro que sólo se han despistado.

-¿Me vas a contar de una vez quién es?

-¡Te he dicho que no, Andy! Le he prometido a Elle que no se lo contaría a nadie…

-Pues tanto secretismo me escama… ¿Lo conozco verdad? ¿Es alguien del colegio?

James guardó silencio. No iba a contestar a aquello.

-¡Es del colegio! ¿No será el gilipollas de Ted? No le llega a Elle ni a la suela de los zapatos…

Un gran chasquido sonó en el callejón. Dos figuras tambaleantes aparecieron al final de la calle. Se reían sin parar y hablaban a gritos, claramente ebrios.

-¡Cariño, te dije que no hacía falta que me acompañaras!- dijo Eileen tambaleándose y abrazando a la figura masculina que estaba igual o peor que ella.

-No voy a dejar que una cosita tan bonita como tú camine sola por Londres… hay mucho hijo puta suelto- dijo el hombre trabándose de vez en cuando.

Andy abrió mucho los ojos mirando hacia la dirección donde había aparecido la pareja, esa voz, esa figura. Gracias a la claridad de la mañana… no le costó trabajo alguno reconocer a su profesor de herbología.

Se frotó los ojos, incrédulo aún por lo que estaba viendo. El profesor y Eileen se besaban sin ningún tipo de reparos al final de la calle.

-¡Elle está saliendo con el profesor Longbottom!- no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación llena de escepticismo.

James puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Por favor Andy… No digas nada a nadie.

-¿Crees que no sé guardar un secreto? Elle es también mi amiga, y el profesor se ha portado muy bien con nosotros…

Neville y Eileen completamente borrachos se acercaron a los muchachos, cogidos de la mano, felices.

-¡Eileen llegas tarde!- no pudo evitar regañar Andy- ¿Te das cuenta lo preocupados que estábamos?

Para embarazo de Andy, el profesor de Herbología le pellizcó con fuerza uno de sus carrillos.

-¡Que chico más lindo, me cago en Salazar Slytherin!

-¿Has visto lo monos que son mis amigos?

-Sí… pero de los árboles.

Y comenzaron a reírse como locos, ante las miradas de suspicacia de los chicos.

Esos dos… estaban como una verdadera cuba. Sólo había que mirarlos y contemplar el aspecto lamentable que llevaban para darse cuenta.

-Bueno…- cortó James las risotadas- Creo que es hora de volver a casa.

-Sí- balbuceó Neville- yo aún tengo que entrar en el colegio sin que me descubra nadie…

-Pues buena suerte.- dijo con un toque de sarcasmo Andy, que aún miraba incrédulo a esa extraña pareja.

* * *

-Me cago en Merlín, Salazar Slytherin y en todos los jodidos fundadores…- maldijo entre dientes el jefe de la casa Gryffindor, que entraba por la puerta principal del colegio.

Había olvidado por completo que por seguridad del colegio, a ciertas horas de la madrugada se cortaba la comunicación de la red Flu con el exterior, restableciéndose por la mañana. Así que le había sido imposible volver a colarse través de la chimenea de su despacho. Así que no le había quedado más remedio que aparecerse en la jodida entrada de la verja del castillo y caminar hasta la entrada principal del castillo.

Ya casi había amanecido. Notaba su boca áspera, como si se hubiera comido la suela de un zapato… y hablando de zapatos, los pies le dolían horrores. Se había pasado toda la noche bailando sin parar con Eileen, estaba deseando quitárselos y tumbarse en su cama.

Esa chica terminaría matándole.

Sin pensárselo mucho, se despojó de sus zapatos, atándolos con dificultad por los cordones y colgándoselos en el cuello. Se rió. Eso sí que era un extraño collar… Ahora con los pies cubiertos únicamente por los calcetines, era una delicia caminar.

Llevaba la ropa desordenada, la camisa por fuera, arrugada, nada que ver con habitual su pulcritud. Su pelo sí que era ya un nido de pájaros y sospechaba que necesitaba una ducha… eso haría, se ducharía y fresquito se metería bajo las mantas de su cama, y dormiría hasta hartarse, lo único que le parecía una guarrada que entre ellas no estuviera Eileen.

Se adentró por los pasillos del castillo con todo el sigilo que podía, su estado no le daba pie a muchos disimulos. Al final parecía que la suerte estaba de su lado, aún parecía que nadie se había levantado aún, quizás cansados por el trajín de periodistas y de gente que había esos días en Hogwarts.

Se tambaleó peligrosamente, pero desafortunadamente no pudo apoyarse a tiempo en la pared, dando de bruces contra el suelo.

No pudo reprimir una sonrisita estúpida.

Estaba muy borracho, cansado, apestaba a humo… pero se sentía feliz, vivo.

-¡Profesor Longbottom! ¡Qué vergüenza!

Mierda, mierda y mierda. Si había alguien a quien no quería encontrarse en esa tesitura era a ella. La profesora Graham salía de su despacho, aún en bata, seguramente alertada del jaleo que estaba formando.

Neville se levantó del suelo con toda dignidad que podía y la miró con desafío.

-¡Está borracho!- sentenció escandalizada la mujer.

-Dime algo que yo no sepa…- dijo con sarcasmo, intentando alejarse de aquella maldita cacatúa.

-¿Y viene de fuera, verdad? ¡Es la vergüenza de la casa Gryffindor!

-Métase en sus asuntos… Quizás deberías también salir, así se te quitaría esa cara de mal foll…

-¡Longbottom! ¡Piense mejor lo que va a decir si no quiere verse en un lío!

Hizo un gesto con desdén con la mano.

-Déjeme en paz. Su voz es irritante… como usted.

Y tambaleándose a duras penas, cruzó el pasillo dirección a su despacho, dejando atrás la mirada llena de odio de la profesora de transformaciones.

* * *

_**Hola a todas:**_

_**Creo que todas las Nevilleras tenemos algo en común, y es el deseo de llevarnos de discoteca a Nevell. Jajajajaja. (Y como podéis leer, me encanta cuando se coge una verdadera curda mjajaja)**_

_**Bueno, al fin sabéis de que pie cojea Graham, que muchas me preguntabais qué pintaba esta mujer en esta historia. (risa maligna)**_

_**En el comienzo, la canción es Sky, de Sonique y la que oyen al entrar en la discoteca, pertenece a Prodigy.**_

_**Al final del capítulo he querido hacerle un guiño a la cuarta película cuando Neville se acerca a la cama de Harry con los los zapatos colgados del cuello… le doy diez puntos a su casa quien me aclare qué carajo hacía con los zapatos y otros diez quien me diga qué planta de los invernaderos se había fumado en esa escena…**_

_**En fin, me despido, que bastante rollo os he echado ya. Como siempre, espero vuestros coments y alguna que otra maldición.**_

_**Un besiño fuerte para mis mortífagas, mis niñas-snape, mis nevilleras, mi hermana pequeña, mis gamberras, mi detective, mi rockera, mi chica fan fic y su nena, mi proyecto mortífago y el Slytherin pródigo. Y por supuesto… a ti.**_

_**Anita Snape**_

_**Mortífaga de Severus.**_

_**Por cierto, todos los comentarios serán contestados.**_


	32. Un día en San Mungo

**Cap 32. Un día en San Mungo.**

Neville Longbottom se hallaba en el despacho de la directora McGonnagall intentando guardar la compostura y las formas, todo lo que su lamentable estado le permitía. Su rostro estaba completamente demacrado, pálido como un muerto y ojeroso como un vampiro. Su piel se estaba tornando por momentos a un tono verdoso, dándole un aspecto enfermizo. A todo esto le acompañaba una sensación de opresión en las sienes, como si tuviera la cabeza atrapada dentro de una prensa hidráulica. El dolor de cabeza era casi insoportable, sentía cómo le bombeaba, en un malestar intermitente y encima estaba intentando aparentar cierta normalidad… sin tener mucho éxito. Pero lo que peor llevaba de todo, eran las náuseas. El estómago lo tenía completamente revuelto, con esa sensación de vacío, como si se hubiera pasado horas montado en un tiovivo fuera de control. La boca áspera y pastosa. Por mucha agua que bebiera, no conseguía quitarse esa sensación de sequedad, como si se hubiera comido una docena de cactus.

Lo que tenía el apacible profesor de herbología, era lo que se conocía vulgarmente como una resaca de campeonato.

Para qué negarlo.

Se había levantado muy avanzada la tarde, casi ya cayendo la noche. Se había pasado el día durmiendo, como dicen los muggles, en un coma profundo, ya que Eileen le había dejado agotado de tanto bailar. Era la primera vez en su vida que se levantaba de mal humor, maldiciendo como un condenado, con ganas de arrancarse la cabeza del dolor y la neblina que le envolvía.

Cómo echaba de menos esas pociones de Eileen ahora… ¿Dónde estaba cuando se la necesitaba?

Y allí estaba, en el despacho de la directora del colegio, intentando no morirse y aguantar el chaparrón que se le avecinaba... La mujer le estaba echando la reprimenda de su vida. Siquiera cuando era estudiante, recordaba que Minerva le regañara tanto... A la mala puta de Graham le había faltado tiempo para irle con el cuento… y al resto del colegio. Su escapada nocturna y su embriaguez ya eran de conocimiento público, ya que había procurado contárselo a todo el mundo. Seguro que ya lo sabía todo Londres… No le extrañaría en absoluto, que al día siguiente pusieran de titulares en "_el profeta_": El jefe de la casa Gryffindor vuelve borracho, tras una noche de parranda

Veía los labios de la mujer moviéndose sin parar y el sonido de sus palabras, pero era incapaz de seguir el hilo de la conversación… bueno, más bien del monólogo, porque la única que hablaba allí era la mujer. Ya se había perdido cuándo le dijo eso de: "Longbottom, me lo esperaba de cualquiera menos de usted"

¡Por Merlín! Mejor que esa tortura acabase pronto… si no tendría que morirse allí mismo irremediablemente.

Se percató que la directora se había callado y lo fulminaba con la mirada. Él se limitó a guardar silencio, sin poder evitar y siendo consciente de que estaba poniendo esa cara de cachorro apaleado, que tanto le gustaba a Eileen.

-Aunque en cierta forma…- dijo con menos rudeza la directora- lo entiendo Longbottom.- se relajó un poco y comenzó a usar ese tono más familiar al que le tenía más acostumbrado- Eres el profesor más joven del colegio, junto con Graham. Encuentro normal que aún le apetezca… esas actividades propias de su edad… ya sabe… salir, conocer a gente…

Neville miró a la directora incrédulo.

-Sé que es duro estar en este castillo encerrado tantos meses, rodeado de adolescentes y de ancianos… Y claro, es normal que le apetezca otro tipo de compañía… quizás más adecuada para usted. La próxima vez, pídame permiso. ¿De acuerdo?

Neville abrió muchos los ojos. ¿McGonnagall le había guiñado un ojo o ya estaba alucinando? Neville se limitó afirmar con la cabeza rápidamente, rogándole a Merlín que aquello acabase pronto.

-Aunque comprenderá…que esto no puedo dejarlo así…

* * *

Severus Snape entró en su despacho agotado, deseando reencontrarse con su esposa, después de pasarse la tarde realizando unas pociones para el almacén de la enfermaría del colegio. Le dedicó una mirada de tedio a su mujer, que estaba otra vez ocupando la red Flu parloteando sin cesar con la odiosa mujer de Harry Potter. No sabría decir cuánto tiempo llevarían así, pero eran capaces de estar horas y horas sin cansarse… se encogió de hombros aburrido. Mujeres, quien las entiende.

Si tenía que volver a tragarse otra conversación de la misma índole que la de la otra vez, le obligarían a soplarse un buen vaso de whiskey de fuego para hacerlo más llevadero. Cogió de una mesita _el profeta_, ya que aún no había tenido tiempo de ojearlo siquiera, a ver si un poco de lectura conseguía abstraerlo de la conversación de ésas dos. Se dejó caer en el sillón más lejano a la chimenea y desplegó el periódico. En la portada había una foto de su mujer sonriendo a la cámara, dónde estaba guapísima y en una esquina, otra del equipo que había hecho posible el gran acontecimiento del año…

Lo que lamentaba es que la imbécil de Rita Stretter se había ido de rositas… ya la cogería en otra ocasión, cayéndole toda la ira de Severus Snape encima. Él no olvidaba nunca. Desafortunadamente para ella, el mundo mágico no era lo suficientemente grande para esconderse de él…

Abrió el periódico por las páginas centrales, intentando en vano ignorar la conversación de la chimenea. Era imposible no oírla…

-Por cierto Herms… que sepas que esta mañana he castigado a Eileen y a James… no sabes lo que han hecho.- gritó la pelirroja indignada a través de la chimenea.

Eso interesó un poco a Severus, poniendo el oído con más atención, pero haciendo como si estuviera enfrascado en la lectura y no se percatara de nada.

Hermione suspiró cansada.

-A ver… qué han hecho esta vez…

-¡Los muy granujas! ¡Estoy realmente enojada con ellos! Ayer se fueron a dar una vuelta por la noche, con unos amigos del colegio, y no llegaron hasta por la mañana temprano… ¡Y borrachos!

-¡Por los calzones raídos de Merlín!- gritó Hermione.

-Yo entiendo que hacen cosas propias de su edad… Con su edad también nos gustaban las fiestas, y nos bebíamos de vez en cuando unas cervezas de mantequilla…si no, recuerda esas fiestas de cumpleaños en la sala de Gryffindor…

Severus se aclaró un poco la garganta, revolviéndose en su sillón inquieto. Notando como una irritación iba creciendo en su interior.

-¿Borrachos? ¿Estás segura?

-¿Segura? Mi hijo casi no se mantenía en pie y a Eileen le patinaba la lengua al hablar.

-Ya… me lo imagino. Son un tanto descarados…

-Sobre todo me molestó que llegaran tan tarde… ¡Lo preocupada que estaba! ¿Y si les hubiera pasado algo? Sé que saben cuidarse solos, y son mayores de edad… pero eso no les da derecho hacer lo que les viene en gana…

-Que se han pasado Ginny…- dijo con resignación. Su hija era un fiel reflejo a su padre- Apoyo tu castigo. ¿Qué se han creído esos dos?

-No sabes cómo se tambaleaban… era como si estuvieran en un barco…

Hermione recordó algo y comenzó a reírse.

-Por cierto. Ahora que lo recuerdo, supongo que ayer sería la noche de las cogorzas… ¿Sabes quién se cogió una borrachera como un piano anoche?

-¿Tu marido?

Severus gruñó tras su periódico, conteniéndose, notando como la ponzoña se acumulaba en su boca.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices, que está aquí…- susurró con disimulo Hermione- ¡Fue Neville! Anoche por lo visto se largó del castillo, pasando de todo y llegó al amanecer, completamente ebrio. Y no suficiente con eso, se peleó con Cloe Graham… que por lo visto le advirtió lo necesitada que está…

-Le dijo la verdad en su cara…

Ambas comenzaron a reírse con ganas.

-Joder con nuestro Nev, y pensábamos que era tonto…

Una alarma se encendió en la cabeza de Severus, relacionando irremediablemente ambos hechos… su hija borracha y ese inútil de Longbottom en el mismo estado ambos regresando al amanecer. Frunció el ceño con desagrado, recordando sin saber por qué la Nochebuena, Eileen cenando, sentada al lado del imbécil del jefe de su casa… Era posible… que quizás…

¡Bah! Sencillamente no podía ser, tenía que ser una casualidad. Era absurdo sólo el hecho de pensarlo.

-Seguro que se fue de putas.- gruñó el profesor de pociones, con el volumen lo suficiente alto para que lo oyeran desde la chimenea. Arrojó con desdén el periódico a un lado, ya habían conseguido mortificarlo y se levantó del sofá.

-¡Snape!- le censuró escandalizada su mujer.- ¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó al verle en la puerta.

-Tengo algo que hacer… Ahora vengo.

* * *

Eileen y James se hallaban en el salón principal de la residencia de los Potter a solas. Estaban plácidamente tumbados en el mismo sofá, muy juntitos, donde se estaban susurrando con todo lujo de detalles confidencias de la noche anterior.

-Lo que no entiendo… ¿Por qué te hiciste el borracho cuando tu madre nos pilló? No sé, te has ganado una buena bronca gratuitamente.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros.

-Eileen, no vales nada como conspiradora. ¿No te das cuenta que si yo llego fresco como una lechuga y tú borracha como una cuba es bastante raro? Se suponía que estábamos juntos… era más fácil que yo fingiera embriaguez que tú normalidad.

-No me lo recuerdes…Creo que tu madre conseguiría ahuyentar a una docena de dementores sólo con el poder de sus gritos…

Ambos comenzaron a reírse escandalosamente, a pesar que aquella mañana no les había hecho ninguna gracia, sobre todo a Eileen, que había comenzado a dolerle la cabeza. Con un poco de su poción para la resaca, le había valido para saltarse todas esas fases incómodas propias, después de una noche agitada como la suya. Cthulhu que dormía plácidamente en el respaldo del sofá abrió un ojo, molesta. El animal se volvió, dándole la espalda a los chicos, llena de indignación.

-Aún recuerdo la cara que puso Andy cuando vio al profesor.- dijo divertido James.- Sobre todo cuando Neville le pellizcó…Creo que es algo que no olvidar en la vida.

-Pobre… no se lo esperaba.

-Mañana lo he invitado a merendar. Mi madre ha dicho que ni se nos ocurra poner un pie fuera de la casa… pero no ha dicho nada de recibir visitas…

-¿Y cómo piensas presentárselo a Ginny? ¿Cómo su yerno o sólo como _un amigo_?- dijo la chica con sorna, buscando provocarle.

-¡Marimacho no empieces! ¿Y tú cuándo piensas presentarle a tu padre su yerno? Creo que le encantará "_conocerle_"

-¡Sucedáneo de Gryffindor!

-¡Troll!

-¡Gusarapo!

Su colección de insultos fue interrumpida por una gran lechuza gris, que hizo su entrada magistral por la ventana. Se posó silenciosamente en el respaldo del sofá, al lado de Cthulhu, que la miró con desconfianza, dispuesta a pelearse si era necesario, sin importarle que el otro ave fuera cuatro veces más grande a su tamaño.

-¿Y esta lechuza?- preguntó extrañado James, señalándola con la mano.

-La reconozco. Es de Hogwarts…- dijo ilusionada Eileen- ¡Neville me habrá escrito otra vez!

Eileen desató la nota de las patas del animal que se marchó sin demora, por donde había venido, sin aguardar una respuesta.

-¡Me cago en Merlín!- gritó Eileen dando un respingo y levantándose del sofá- Es un vociferador… me cago en mi estampa.

Eileen estaba más blanca que de costumbre y miró con temor a su amigo.

-¿A qué esperas? ¡Ábrelo, que después puede ser peor!

Eileen suspiró fuertemente antes de abrirlo, intentando insuflarse fuerzas, con la misma expresión de angustia, como si estuviera manipulando una bomba que pudiera explosionarle en la cara.

-¡ME CAGO EN MERLÍN EILEEN!- la voz grave de su padre era inconfundible.- ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ COÑO ESTABAS PENSANDO PARA VOLVER TAN TARDE A CASA DE LOS POTTER Y BORRACHA? ¿ÉSA ES LA EDUCACIÓN QUE TE HEMOS DADO TU MADRE Y YO? ¡COMPORTÁNDOTE COMO UNA CABEZA HUECA! ¡QUÉ VERGÜENZA!...

Eileen miró a su amigo con la cara lívida y la voz rotunda de su padre inundando el salón. El chico sintió cómo se le despertaba un tic nervioso en un párpado. El padre de Eileen qué desagradable era cuando quería… y eso era muy a menudo, sobre todo con él.

-El que habla… he visto a mi padre beberse los whiskys de fuego de dos en dos…- dijo al aire Eileen indignada, sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto, como si pensase en voz alta, intentando en vano ignorar los gritos de su padre.

James se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

* * *

La Doctora Hermione Snape recogió con cuidado de no desordenarlos, casi con mimo, las notas para la conferencia de esa tarde. Sería la primera vez que expondría la fórmula de la nueva poción Matalobos ante un público enteramente especializado. Los más prestigiosos medimagos del mundo habían confirmado su presencia. Medimagos franceses, españoles, holandeses, entre otros acudirían a su exposición y seguramente le expondrían múltiples de preguntas, deseando verla tropezar. El mundo de la investigación de la Medimagia estaba claramente liderado por hombres, monopolizando puestos de importancia, quizás no siendo los mejores candidatos para ello. Aún había muchas barreras que romper en el mundo mágico, como las del machismo. A pesar de que la comunidad mágica se jactara de ser totalmente liberal, no era del todo cierto. El rol de la mujer aún estaba ligado con el de ama de casa, y ese formato se repetía una y otra vez en las nuevas generaciones. Eran muchas las brujas que dejaban aparcadas una vida profesional brillante, para zambullirse de lleno al cuidado de la familia. Eso nunca pasaba en los hombres. Pocos, por no decir ninguno, habían dejado su trabajo para cuidar de sus hijos… Aunque ella tuviera un puesto de más relevancia que él. Bueno, como en todas partes, había una clara acepción: Severus.

Su marido se había ocupado de Eileen desde que nació, para que ella pudiera seguir con sus estudios en la escuela de medimagos… Cuando acabó con sus estudios superiores, comenzó su carrera como investigadora. Así que su marido había asumido los cuidados de Eileen encantado. Aunque pareciera increíble, la paternidad era algo que le había sentado a Severus de maravilla.

Sonrió triste al recordarle. Echaba tanto de menos a su marido… ahora que había vuelto a Londres, se arrepentía de haberle convencido de que asumiera el empleo de profesor en Hogwarts, que le mantenía tan lejos de ella. Aunque gracias a él, estaba cerca de Eileen, y ella sabía que eso a Severus le entusiasmaba. Amaba a su hija profundamente, y siempre celaría de ella, por mucho que creciese, siempre sería la niña de sus ojos… Hacía dos semanas que habían acabado las vacaciones de navidad y ya los extrañaba tanto… Eileen y Severus eran su vida.

Suspiró profundamente y guardó los papeles en su maletín de cuero negro. Con paso decidido, salió de su despacho, a los tristes pasillos del hospital, donde Timothy la esperaba.

-¿Preparada Hermione?-preguntó con su amabilidad habitual.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y ambos emprendieron el camino rumbo a la sala de conferencias de San Mungo. Aún tenían algunas cosas que preparar, para que nada fallase esa tarde.

Una extraña debilidad se apoderó de ella, nublándole la visión y haciéndole flaquear las piernas. Se tambaleó mareada, como si estuviera a bordo de un barco. Sin poderlo evitar, su cartera se deslizó entre sus dedos cayéndose al piso. Se osciló peligrosamente y hubiera dado de bruces contra el suelo, a no ser por Tim, que la cogió rápidamente, sujetándola para evitar la caída.-¡Hermione! ¡Estás pálida! ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo nervioso Logan.

Unas nauseas le subieron por la garganta.

-¡Voy a vomitar!- dijo tapándose la boca con las manos.

Logan la condujo rápidamente, casi cargándola a peso, hasta el cuarto de baño más cercano. Entró con ella, sin importarle de que se tratase del servicio de señoras. Su amiga, su compañera se encontraba mal y no pensaba dejarla sola en ese trance. La condujo hasta un inodoro que estaba completamente limpio, donde Hermione se inclinó sobre el y vomitó. La agarró con fuerza, porque temía que se cayera, como casi le había pasado en el pasillo, recogiéndole su densa melena de leona para que no se manchara.

-¿Qué te ocurre Hermione?- preguntó preocupado su colega, aún sujetándola con firmeza.

* * *

Eileen Snape sirvió dos vasos de zumo de calabaza, uno para ella y otro para su amigo James. Se encontraba de un humor espléndido. Era sábado, no había clases, y esa mañana había partido de quidditch. El partido lo disputaban entre las casas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, que prometía ser muy intenso. Esas casas reñían por el tercer puesto en la puntuación principal, donde Gryffindor estaba en cabeza y Slytherin en segunda posición.

-¿Quién crees que puede a ganar hoy, Elle? Creo que están los dos equipos muy igualados en oportunidades…- preguntó James con la boca llena, enseñando inevitablemente lo que masticaba.

-¡Pues Ravenclaw!-dijo la chica con clara intención de fastidiar.

-¡Idiota! Como te escuche Andy…

-Mmm… no sé. Están a la par. El buscador de Ravenclaw es increíblemente rápido y hábil, pero Hufflepuff tiene un buen guardián y una cazadora muy ágil. –Meditó distraídamente, mientras se untaba una tostada con mermelada de fresa, últimamente su favorita.-Supongo que hoy puede pasar cualquier cosa en el partido…

El profesor Longbottom entró por la puerta del gran comedor, saludando a sus alumnos a su paso como todas las mañanas. Eileen perdió el hilo de su conversación, quedándose de repente callada, contemplando a su novio ensimismada. Fue por unos segundos, casi imperceptible para el resto del comedor, cruzaron una intensa mirada. Los labios del profesor se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa, sólo para ella.

Esa tarde tenía una cita con él en los invernaderos… lo deseaba tanto. Desde que había vuelto al colegio, habían tenido escasos momentos para estar a solas. La directora le había asignado al profesor de herbología varías tareas extras, como escarmiento a su conducta en navidad. Le había asignado la tarea de vigilar todas las tardes la sala de estudios y muchas veces se quedaba hasta tarde con McGonnagall arreglando tediosos papeles, la maldita burocracia del colegio…

Eso sí, Eileen estaba estudiando más que nunca, ya que se había aficionado a repasar las tareas en la sala de estudios, convirtiéndose ya en habitual, arrastrando con ella al pobre de James… Aunque se pasaran el rato siendo regañados por Neville y poniendo a prueba constantemente la paciencia del profesor.

-Elle… como sigas mirando así al profesor Longbottom, morirás ahogada en tus propias babas.

La chica volvió en sí, como regresando de un trance, mirando a su amigo molesta.

-¡Mira quién habla!

-Que yo sepa no babeo mirando a Neville…

-Ni que yo te vea…- dijo enseñándole el puño amenazante.

-Me gustan los de mi edad… así que no te preocupes.

Desde que James había averiguado la historia de amor de su amiga con el profesor de herbología, le había dado nueva munición para meterse con ella.

Una bandada de lechuzas inundó de repente el comedor, repartiendo con avidez el correo, revistas, periódicos y paquetes. La lechuza de Ginny se acercó a ellos, posándose sobre la mesa, para recibir su ración de caricias por parte de los chicos. Le entregó dos cartas a James y para sorpresa de ambos, una a Elle, que al reconocer la letra, sonrió divertida.

-¡Mira James! ¡Albus me ha escrito!

James se rió.

-Te echará de menos, ahora tiene que dormir solo…

Eileen frunció el ceño.

-La verdad es que la primera noche que vino a dormir conmigo, se le veía asustado… pero el resto… creo que le echó bastante cuento…

-Anda que es tonto mi hermano.

-Ése va a ser uno bueno de mayor…

Los dos se rieron de buena gana. Entonces, una lechuza de gran tamaño, completamente negra y unos grandes ojos amarillos, se posó con decisión sobre el brazo de Eileen, dejando un sobre lacrado entre sus manos y emprendiendo el vuelo elegantemente.

La chica desconocía por completo el dueño de aquel animal. Miró con desconfianza el abultado sobre y su rostro se cambió automáticamente al voltearlo.

Estaba bloqueada. Reconocería aquel logotipo que decoraba la esquina derecha del sobre, en cualquier parte. Miró a James que la observaba sin entender, expectante. Con las manos temblorosas, torpes a causa de los nervios, procedió abrir la carta.

Sus ojos fueron ensanchándose cada vez más. Su Cara fue cambiando, sin demostrar ningún ápice de sentimiento a lo largo de la lectura de aquella epístola… era imposible. No podía ser.

No se lo podía creer…

-James…- susurró, aún impactada por lo que acababa de leer.

-Elle… ¿Qué pasa? Estás pálida. ¿Ha pasado algo?

La chica por una vez en la vida, se había quedado sin réplica. Sencillamente era incapaz de hablar. Su cerebro se hallaba revolucionado, pensando en mil cosas a la vez, confuso…

Sin más dilaciones, le pasó la carta a su mejor amigo, que la leyó un par de veces asombrado. Él tampoco se lo podía creer.

-Pero… ¡Por los mocos de Merlín!- gritó de repente, llamando la atención de algunos compañeros que compartían mesa.

Eileen se puso el dedo índice sobre los labios, haciéndole un gesto de que guardara silencio.

-Eileen…- dijo el chico intentando calmarse, devolviéndole la carta con máximo cuidado- esto… no puedes callártelo. Tienes que gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

-¡No!- espetó la chica secamente.

James miró extrañado a su amiga.

-¿Pero qué te pasa?

-No quiero que lo sepa nadie… por ahora.

-Pero no es malo que los demás lo sepan…

-¡Eileen!- la llamó una voz grave a su espalda.

La aludida y su mejor amigo dieron un respingo en la silla, volviéndose inmediatamente. Severus Snape se hallaba de pie al lado de su hija, reclamando su atención. Había oído un poco de la conversación de los jovencitos y estaba un tanto enfadado. Él quería hacer algo público y ella se negaba… ¿Era posible que su hija estuviera realmente con ese niñato? No era momento por preocuparse por eso…

-Buenos días pap… profesor Snape.- dijo Eileen, corrigiéndose a tiempo, ya que su padre no quería que le llamase "papá" ante el resto del alumnado… aún le parecía tan extraño.

-Buenos días profesor Snape.- saludó James inmediatamente, saliéndole por accidente una voz un tanto cantarina para lo que le hubiera gustado.

Eileen observó el rostro de su padre con atención y una sombra de preocupación la ensombreció. Estaba más pálido que de costumbre y a pesar de que su rostro era inexpugnable, esa máscara de frialdad que se había puesto al entrar a Hogwarts, podía sentir un pequeño temblor en la barbilla de su padre, causado por los nervios que le corroían por dentro. Eso era un detalle en el rostro de su padre que sólo su madre y ella podían leer…

Severus fulminó con la mirada a James, alzando una de sus cejas. Sin dignarse a contestar el saludo del muchacho, desvió sus ojos a su hija.

-Papá… ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó inquieta, ya sin importarle las formalidades.

Severus se limitó a doblar la cabeza, indicando la puerta del comedor.

-Vamos.- se limitó a murmurar.

Eileen se apresuró a guardar las cartas en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros, se despidió de James y siguió la oscura figura de su padre, que caminaba apresuradamente fuera del comedor.

Antes de salir, desde el quicio de la puerta, le dedicó una última mirada a la mesa de profesores. Donde había cierto profesor removiendo su café distraídamente, de cabellos revueltos y ojos marrones, pendiente de lo que ocurría, con los que chocó irremediablemente.

Se deleitó por un segundo en los ojos de Neville y salió del comedor.

Severus caminaba a grandes zancadas por los pasillos del castillo, dirección a las mazmorras. A su lado, le seguía los pasos con dificultad una Eileen llena de inquietud… la cara de su padre, era de una desesperación absoluta. Cuando habían salido del abarrotado comedor, había relajado un poco el rostro, dejando entrever sus sentimientos.

-Papá… ¿Me puedes decir qué pasa?

-Tu madre…- susurró- Está en San Mungo.

-Bueno… trabaja allí.

-Ingresada Eileen… tu madre está como paciente.

La chica se paró en seco en mitad de la galería, con los ojos saltados por las lágrimas… Su madre se había pasado la vida haciendo peligrosos experimentos con hombres lobos… es posible… ¿Qué hubiera tenido un accidente? Sintió un desagradable hormigueo subiéndole por los pies, erizándose todos los vellos de su piel, como si tuviera miles de insectos trepándole por el cuerpo.

-¡¿qué le ha pasado? –Chilló-¿Es grave?

Su padre la cogió con firmeza de una mano y tiró de ella.

-Vamos cariño… iremos a verla ahora mismo.- dijo sin contestar a la pregunta de su hija, porque él mismo desconocía la respuesta. Y eso le angustiaba. La había visto, la había notado enferma… había visto cómo Logan la ayudaba a no caer… pero sabía poco más. La notaba débil.

Eileen apretó con fuerza la cálida mano de su padre y lo siguió dócilmente hasta las mazmorras. Entraron a toda prisa al despacho, dirigiéndose a la chimenea directamente, entrando en su interior sin más demora. Eileen se aferró al cuerpo de su progenitor, abrazándole fuertemente. Severus la envolvió en su capa, como le gustaba que hiciera cuando era pequeña y arrojó a sus pies los polvos Flu que había cogido de un recipiente.

-Al hospital San Mungo.

Y desaparecieron dejando tras de sí unas llamaradas verdes.

* * *

Hermione se quejaba sin cesar, declarándose en rebeldía. Popularmente se dice, que los peores pacientes del mundo son los médicos y los enfermeros… y tienen toda la razón. Hermione quería a toda costa levantarse de la cama e irse a trabajar.

-¡Tim tenemos que irnos a preparar la convención de esta tarde! ¡Es solo cansancio y nervios!- dijo intentando levantarse de la camilla, pero su compañero se lo impidió, agarrándola por un hombro y empujándola suavemente tumbándola otra vez.

Logan la señaló con un dedo muy serio.

-¡No Hermione! No te moverás de aquí hasta que traigan los resultados… Llevas con mareos y nauseas unos días, aunque no te quejes, te he observado... No te moverás de aquí hasta que no sepamos por qué es…

-Pero… la conferencia…

-¡Al infierno con ella!- dijo ya más que harto. Jamás en la vida, había conocido a nadie más obstinado que Hermione Snape.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de un golpe seco, cosa que los sobresaltó, ya que en aquel hospital tenían la buena costumbre de llamar antes de entrar. Eileen entró a tropel a la habitación corriendo a la cama de su madre, abrazándola con fuerza.

Severus entró en la habitación y cerró tras sí. Saludó con un movimiento de cabeza a Timothy… ya le agradecería después lo que había hecho por su esposa, había podido ver a través de la conexión que mantenía con su mujer, todo lo que había hecho por ella… era un buen chico.

-¡Mamá! ¿Qué te ha pasado?- preguntó Eileen aún aferrada en el abrazo con su madre.

Hermione sonrió a su marido y besó la frente de su hija, mientras pasaba una mano por sus sedosos cabellos ónix que tanto le gustaban.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacéis vosotros aquí?- preguntó molesta sin contestar la pregunta que le había hecho Eileen.

-Hermione… ¿Acaso pensabas que no íbamos a venir?- le reprochó Severus.

-Esto es una exageración… estoy bien… sólo ha sido un mareo.-afirmó empecinada.

Severus agarró de la mano a su mujer, aprisionándola entre las suyas, clavando sus ojos negros profundos en los suyos color miel.

-Estamos preocupados por ti… -siseó-llevas mucho tiempo trabajando duro, comiendo desordenadamente, estresada, durmiendo poco…Sé que tu trabajo es muy importante para ti… pero tu salud es lo más importante para mí.

Hermione puso su otra mano sobre las de su marido, intensificando un poco más la presión que ejercía sobre ellas.

-Mamá… tienes que cuidarte… ¿Qué ha pasado? Yo… no estoy conectada como vosotros…si no me lo contáis no me entero…

-Nada por lo que tengas que preocuparte cielo. Sólo unos mareos y vómitos producidos por los nervios y el cansancio…

-Estamos esperando unas pruebas…- intervino por primera vez el discreto Timothy, que se había sentado en el sillón más alejado de la cama de Hermione, para darle a la familia un poco de espacio e intimidad… si es que eso era posible en un hospital.- A ver si me ayudáis para retenerla en la cama. Se quiere ir a preparar la conferencia. Es la persona más terca que he conocido nunca…

-¡Joder mamá, qué bruta eres!

-¡Elle!- le llamó la atención su madre.

-No la regañes…- la defendió Severus- Tiene toda la razón…

-Eso, conchabarse todos en mi contra...- se quejó-

-Mira que eres cabezona cuando quieres. – Señaló con el dedo el colchón donde estaba tumbada- De aquí no te levantas hasta que sepamos qué es lo que tienes.- dijo con rotundidad el temible profesor de pociones.

-¡Sois una panda de exagerados! ¡Por Merlín!- resopló con hastío Hermione. Ella debería estar preparando su exposición de esa tarde, no perdiendo su valioso tiempo recostada en aquella cama.

Llamaron a la puerta con suavidad, Hermione gritó dando permiso para entrar. En la habitación entró un joven medimago, recién salido de la academia, muy apuesto y con una gran sonrisa. Saludó con exquisita educación a Severus y a sus colegas, poniendo especial hincapié en Eileen. El hombre le hizo una exagerada reverencia y la besó en la mano, ruborizándola. Severus se aclaró la garganta, dedicándole al medimago una de sus más intimidantes miradas. El joven decidió que quizás era más prudente dejar en paz a la joven y centrarse en su trabajo.

Iluminó punta de la varita mientras estudiaba con atención las pupilas de Hermione, que se dejaba hacer enfurruñada. ¿Qué carajo podría decirle ese pipiolo que no supiese ella? Se dejó examinar sumisa, sólo para que Severus, Eileen y Tim la dejaran de una vez en paz y pudiera volver a su trabajo.

El joven bajó su varita, guardándola en su bata y se dirigió a los presentes, que guardaban un rotundo silencio observando cada cosa que hacía con atención.

-Lo que tengo que comunicaros… no sé por donde empezar.

-Pues suéltelo ya,- dijo Hermione ya un poco harta de la situación- para que me pueda ir de una vez a preparar la exposición de esta tarde.

-Tómeselo con tranquilidad… usted necesita reposo y mucha tranquilidad.

Hermione resopló.

-Eso es un lujo que no puedo permitirme ahora…

-Pues doctora Snape, a partir de ahora será mejor que lleve una buena alimentación, duerma todas las horas que le corresponda, nada de esfuerzos… mucho reposo y tranquilidad. ¡Ya sabe! ¡Nada de trabajar hasta las tantas!

Hermione frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos con hastío. Le molestaba que un niñato fuera a decirle obviedades… como si ella no lo supiera.

-Pero… ¿Qué es lo que tiene mi esposa?

El joven medimago sonrió, cruzándose de brazos con suficiencia. Gesto que molestó enormemente a Severus, ya que le daba impresión que ese imbécil, no se tomaba en serio los males de su mujer. Su mano le escocía, se estaba aguantando las tremendas ganas que tenía de lanzarle crucios, hasta borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa de su cara de anormal. ¿De dónde sacaban esos tipos el hospital?

-No se preocupe. Lo que le ocurre a su mujer… no es grave. Esos síntomas se le pasarán, los mareos, la fatiga, el cansancio, son propios de su estado.

-¿Síntomas de qué?- preguntó serio, planteándose si lanzarle mejor un avada y librar al mundo de un mequetrefe más.

-Digamos que los síntomas que tiene la señora Snape, se le pasarán dentro de nueve meses… cuando tenga a su hijo.

-Un momento… eso no puede ser.- dijo Hermione incorporándose con vehemencia en la cama.- Los resultados son erróneos.

-He visto su historial… por eso dejamos esa prueba para el final… y para mi sorpresa, fue positiva…- dijo el joven.

-Mamá…- dijo Eileen, observándola con ojos suplicantes- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

* * *

_Hermione estaba postrada en una cama de aquél mismo hospital. Severus ocupaba una silla a su lado, mientras le sujetaba con dulzura una mano. Estaba exhausta aún del parto, con el cuerpo aún dolorido por el trance._

_Un medimago observaba a la extraña pareja. Había ido a comunicarles algo y no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo…_

_-Señor y Señora Snape… como ya saben ha habido ciertas dificultades en el parto…- ambos asintieron, así que continuó-__ todo fue perfecto… salvo al final del parto, que tuvimos un problema con la madre…_

_El hombre relató técnicamente lo acontecido, ante las miradas graves del matrimonio._

_-Entonces eso indica…- dijo Hermione con los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

_-Que es posible que nunca pueda volver estar encinta._

_Hermione rompió a llorar, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Severus se apresuró a levantarse de su asiento para abrazar a su mujer, con el alma en un puño._

_-Lo siento. Lo siento mucho…- dijo El medimago con mucho respeto. Se despidió discretamente y salió sin hacer ruido de la habitación, dejando al matrimonio un poco de intimidad para su dolor._

_Severus la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos, intentando consolar a su esposa, pero ella no podía parar de llorar… no tendrían nunca más hijos. Tenía apenas un poco más de dieciocho años, aún era muy joven y ya jamás volvería estar embarazada._

_-Shhhh.- le susurró en el oído, apartándole su pelo de la cara.- Por favor Hermione, no llores… caerás enferma._

_Sencillamente no podía parar. No quería parar…_

_Severus la sujetaba, acariciándole y besándole el pelo con dulzura, haciendo el gran esfuerzo de no derrumbarse y__ llorar también. Los sollozos de Hermione le desgarraban el alma. Odiaba verla así, no le gustaba en absoluto verla así… Debían estar felices, celebrando el nacimiento de su hija, y de que ambas estuvieran bien, no lamentándose... La vida era injusta._

_-No podremos tener más hijos…- gimoteó._

_El hombre la soltó con suavidad, levantándose del borde de la cama. Sin hacer ruido, se acercó a la cuna que estaba al otro lado de la cama. Severus con una ternura jamás vista en él, tomó en brazos a su hija, que dormía plácidamente ajena a aún a todo. El bebé siquiera se despertó, si no que se acomodó mejor entre los brazos protectores de su padre, como si supiera que allí estaba segura. Como si supiera que entre esos brazos, no podría ocurrirle nada malo…_

_Severus volvió a tomar asiento en la cama, al lado de su mujer. Ella seguía ajena a sus movimientos, sumida en su propio llanto y en su dolor. Alargó su mano, cogiéndola con delicadeza por la barbilla, obligándola a alzar su rostro, enrojecido y húmedo por las lágrimas._

_-Cariño… mírala.- susurró Severus, para no despertar al bebé.- Es nuestra hija… nuestra… ¿Te has parado a pensar lo maravilloso que es eso?_

_-Pero…- comenzó a decir Hermione, siendo interrumpida por su marido._

_-Tú y ella sois__lo único que necesito en esta vida… es lo único que me importa… No llores. – dijo enjugando con su mano libre sus lágrimas, que aún resbalaban por sus mejillas._

_Hermione alargó la mano, acariciando con la punta de los dedos, la mejilla de la cicatriz de Severus con mimo. Se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la fea bata del hospital y se inclinó para ver mejor a su hija, que estaba durmiendo plácidamente entre los brazos de su padre._

_-Hola Eileen…- susurró Hermione._

_-¿Eileen?- preguntó extrañado Severus. Francamente desde que supieron el embarazo de Hermione, habían discutido miles de veces en los posibles nombres para su hija, sin ponerse jamás de acuerdo. Pero ése era un nombre que nunca se habían planteado._

_-¿No te gusta?- preguntó Hermione contrariada, al ver la cara de sorpresa de su marido._

_-Eileen… -susurró pensativo, acordándose tristemente de su madre… ojala ella estuviera allí para conocer a su nieta, para verle formar la familia que jamás habían tenido.-El nombre de nuestra hija.- dijo abrazando con fuerza a las dos mujeres de su vida.

* * *

_

-Eileen… si los resultados del doctor no fallan… -dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a su hija, que la miraba sin comprender- estoy embarazada.

-¡No puede ser!- dijo Severus, volviéndose al medimago que aún estaba allí de pie, gustoso de ser portador de tan buenas noticias.

-Pues empiecen a creérselo. Había una posibilidad casi nula de que la señora Snape pudiera quedar embarazada… pero ha sucedido…

-¡Mamá!- gritó llena de euforia abrazándola con brusquedad- ¡Voy a tener un hermano! ¡Qué de puta madre! ¡Tengo ganas de bailar!

-¡Eileen!- la censuró su madre, aunque esta vez lo hacía entre risas.

Severus, que había permanecido inmóvil como una estatua… no lo podía creer. Sencillamente no podía…otro hijo… no cabía en sí de felicidad. Aún no asimilaba la buena noticia… él iba a ser otra vez padre. Por Merlín, que tenía ganas de abrir todas las ventanas de la habitación y gritar por ellas que era el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

Tanto Timothy, como el joven medimago, habían abandonado con discreción la habitación, para darle cierto margen a la feliz familia, aún gozando y asombrados por la nueva noticia...

-¡Por los mocos de Merlín! ¡Voy a tener otro hermano!- dijo Eileen entre risas.

Severus entrecerró los ojos. ¿Cómo que otro hermano? ¿Estaría hablando de los Potter otra vez? Eran una maldita plaga y parecía que jamás conseguiría quitárselos de encima.

Eileen estaba llorando de felicidad, sin poder controlarse.

-¿Por qué lloras cariño?- preguntó su madre con dulzura, acariciándole el cabello azabache.

-Llevo tantos años pensando que eso jamás ocurriría, que ahora… me cuesta creerlo…

Su madre y ella se fundieron en otro abrazo, ambas deshaciéndose en lágrimas de felicidad. Snape torció el gesto, cruzándose de brazos.

-Creo que estoy un poco celoso…- dijo malhumorado.

Eileen le cogió de su capa, tirando de ella, para que se uniera al abrazo. Él feliz de no estar excluido, abarcó a ambas en sus brazos, comenzando a reír, solo por el hecho de tener ganas de hacerlo.

No sabrían cuanto tiempo permanecieron así, llorando algunas, y riendo otros. Rompieron el abrazo con cierto pesar y padre e hija, tomaron asiento alrededor de la cama de Hermione.

-Supongo que hoy no darás esa conferencia…- dijo de repente Severus preocupado.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- dijo Hermione- Claro que acudiré.

-Pero Hermione… tienes que estar en reposo…

-Joder Severus, no empieces como con el embarazo de Eileen. Estoy embarazada, no inválida. Además, creo que la medimago aquí soy yo…

Y comenzó a levantarse de la cama… a pesar de las protestas de Severus. Eileen torció la boca, observándolos divertida discutir. Era la primera vez que los veía así. Estaban tan enfrascados en llevarse la contraria, que se habían olvidado que lo estaban haciendo en voz alta, sin conectarse.

Sonrió… así hasta parecían un matrimonio normal.

* * *

_Un hermano… iba a tener un hermano…aún no se lo podía creer._

Eileen se metió las manos en los bolsillos enfurruñada. Aunque de poco le había servido enfadarse, ya que su padre no le había hecho el menor caso. Pasaron el resto de la mañana con su madre, quedándose a comer con ella. Fueron a un pequeño y bonito restaurante cerca del hospital, huyendo de la comida que servían en la cafetería de allí, que según su madre, era un verdadero asco. Severus invitó a comer a Logan, ya que estaba muy agradecido de cómo había cuidado de Hermione durante su crisis de aquella mañana. El hombre aceptó de buena gana y los acompañó durante el almuerzo.

Eileen se lo pasó regular, ya que les dio por recordar viejas batallitas estudiantiles de Hogwarts y de la escuela de medimagos. A ella le parecía increíble lo que le gustaban a los mayores recordar viejos tiempos, guardados en los rincones de sus memorias como preciados tesoros, y de vez en cuando, les quitaban el polvo con ilusión. No hay nada mejor para los buenos recuerdos, que el paso del tiempo.

Cuando acabó el almuerzo, Eileen no pudo evitar comenzar a inquietarse. Ya era casi la hora en la que había quedado con su profesor de herbología en los invernaderos, si se entretenían más, llegaría tarde a su cita con Neville. Suponía que después de la comida volverían a Hogwarts… pero no había sido así. Su padre, había decidido quedarse para oír la conferencia de Hermione y de Timothy, que por lo que ella sospechaba, eso tenía pinta de ser largo y tedioso.

Sólo al empollón de su padre le gustaría quedarse en un tostón así. Le indignaba cuando llamaba a su madre insufrible sabelotodo, cuando él era de la misma condición…

Pero lo que más la molestaba, es que se iba a perder su cita con Neville… que ahora estaba dentro de su máxima prioridad.

-Me cago en Merlín…- dijo con hastío Eileen, al recordar que su profesor favorito, que seguramente en esos momentos estaría regando a saber qué planta grimosa, esperándola lleno de impaciencia…

Y ella que tenía en su bolso, a buen recaudo una poción de las suyas para esa tarde…

Al final la habían fastidiado. Estaba atrapada allí, sin poder ir a ver a su novio… había tomado una decisión. Ella no podría ver a Neville esa tarde por culpa de su padre…pero para pasar el tiempo, se iba a ir a la cafetería del hospital a tomarse todas las cervezas de mantequilla que le dieran tiempo… tenía que celebrar la llegada de su hermano. Si cuando llegara su padre a recogerla, estaba borracha, sería su culpa.

Miró con desconfianza al extraño pasillo donde se encontraba… llevaba un rato caminando sin poner ninguna atención a dónde iba, cómo si ella conociese el lugar… Por Merlín que se le estaban pegando cosas de Neville, como el de caminar despistada en sus propios pensamientos.

Sonrió notando como se teñían sus mejillas de rojo. Se moría de las ganas por verle, por besarle, por surcar los tramos de su piel… sintió como la temperatura de su cuerpo se disparaba. Por Merlín, que últimamente no sabía que le ocurría, pero sus hormonas trabajaban a máximo rendimiento… si se comportaba como una adolescente hormonada, la culpa era de Neville, que sólo con tocarla encendía todas sus almenas de deseo…

Llegó a un sobrio y triste pasillo de paredes grises. No se veía ni rastro de personal del hospital, las puertas de habitaciones estaban completamente cerradas y un sepulcral silencio inundaba la galería. Disminuyó su paso, aquella zona era claramente distinta al resto del hospital y le conseguía poner los pelos de punta, tenía un aspecto deprimente. No tenía ni idea de dónde se encontraba, y si la cafetería estaba muy lejos de allí, pero tampoco veía a nadie para poder preguntarle.

Una puerta se abrió con brusquedad a su espalda, la chica dio un respingo asustada. No se esperaba el fuerte sonido del golpe seco al chocar contra la pared, haciendo un tremendo estrépito en aquel silencio.

Una mujer con un camisón blanco, salió de la habitación, dando pequeños tumbos. Eileen se volvió para mirarla mejor. Tenía los ojos marrones, grandes, apagados, sin vida, hundidos en las cuencas. Su cabello era completamente blanco, a pesar de no tener aspecto de ser muy mayor, recogido en una cuidadosa trenza. La mujer se quedó parada cuando se percató de su presencia, mirándola, con la vista perdida, dando la impresión que no observaba lo que realmente tenía delante. La desconocida se acercó a ella con pasos torpes…estuvo a punto de huir de allí, esa mujer tenía aspecto de estar realmente enferma, de no estar en sus cabales. Pero algo en su interior la impidió marcharse de allí, quedándose clavada en mitad del pasillo con la vista puesta en aquella extraña mujer.

La paciente alargó su mano hacia ella, quizás lo más prudente fuera desconfiar y salir a prisa de allí. Pero no sentía miedo, ni sensación de peligro… aquella mujer le parecía tan extrañamente familiar. Había algo en ella que le decía que no le iba hacer daño. La mujer puso algo en su mano, mientras tarareaba lo que parecía una canción infantil. Con los dedos temblorosos y cierta dificultad, le colocó un mechón de cabello que tenía cubriéndole el rostro, tras una oreja e hizo una mueca de sonrisa… esos labios… eran iguales a los de…

-¡Señora Longbottom!- salió una enfermera preocupada de la misma habitación de donde se había escapado anteriormente la paciente, acercándose a toda prisa junto a ella.- ¿A dónde quieres ir?

La mujer se limitó hacer unos gestos con la mano señalando a Eileen.

-Sí… muy guapa tu amiga, Alice.- dijo sonriéndole la enfermera.- Vamos… dile adiós a tu amiga…

La mujer sólo la miró, sin decir nada. Simplemente se dejó llevar otra vez al interior de aquella habitación.

Eileen miró su mano, en ella reposaba un envoltorio de chicles _droobles_. Sus ojos se posaron por última vez sobre la madre de Neville, que se había arrepentido y no quería volver a aquella habitación. Eileen se volvió sobre sus propios talones, saliendo a toda prisa de aquel lugar por donde había venido, notando como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y una sensación asfixiante le oprimía el pecho.

Como siempre había oído a su padre, la vida era injusta. Jodidamente injusta.

Se imaginó cómo hubiera sido su infancia sin sus padres, cómo había la había vivido Neville… notó como las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Al contrario de lo que pensaban muchos… Neville era una de las personas más fuertes que había conocido… aunque se encerrase siempre en sí mismo.

Y sin saber por qué, se guardó el envoltorio de chicle en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

* * *

Era ya de noche cuando padre e hija regresaron, aún eufóricos con la buena noticia, a Hogwarts. Se habían quedado a cenar con su madre, Timothy y algunos integrantes del equipo de investigación que dirigía su madre, para celebrar el éxito de la convención… y el embarazo de Hermione. La feliz noticia había corrido cómo la pólvora por todo el hospital.

A pesar de lo contenta que se encontraba Elle ante la idea de una nueva paternidad de sus padres, no conseguía quitarse de la cabeza lo ocurrido en aquel pasillo del hospital. Eso la entristecía.

Los ojos de la madre de Neville… la habían impresionado. Estaban vacíos, sin vida. Sin ese brillo especial. Ella conocía su historia por su madre y por el mismo Neville, que se la contó durante las navidades, a lo largo de aquellas noches, en las que se quedaba a dormir junto al profesor… pero a pesar de saber la historia, no había podido evitar que le impresionara tanto.

Recordaba aquella foto, donde la había visto en la orilla del lago junto al padre de Neville… le habían arrebatado su vida. No había visto a su hijo crecer, no había podido celebrar más navidades en familia, ni reír, ni volver a ese lago… se lo habían quitado todo…

Condenada a una existencia ausente…

Su padre la acompañó hasta el mismísimo retrato de la señora gorda, despidiéndose de ella con un beso en la frente. Eileen entró sin más demora a la sala común, molesta porque el sábado había dado a su fin y no había podido ver a su apacible profesor de herbología.

La sala común estaba solitaria, la mayoría de los alumnos estaban ya en sus habitaciones.

-¡Elle!- el grito la sobresaltó, maldiciendo por lo bajo a su amigo, que había salido detrás de un sofá y por eso no había podido verle al entrar.

Si ese día no moría por un infarto, sería de milagro.

James se apresuró a acercarse a su amiga, lleno de ansiedad.

-¿Dónde has estado Elle? ¡Estábamos muy preocupados! ¿Ha pasado algo?

Una reacción muy normal. Ella se había marchado por la mañana temprano, en compañía de su padre y había desaparecido sin avisar, sin aparecer siquiera en el partido de quidditch… ella sabía lo que pasaba, pero el resto desconocía por completo las nuevas noticias.

-Mi madre…- susurró Eileen pausadamente.

-¿Qué le pasa a Hermione?- preguntó el chico con signos de sincera preocupación e inquietud.

-Está embarazada.

-¡¿Qué? Pero… Elle… los médicos le dijeron…

La chica negó con la cabeza.

-Se equivocaron… ¡Voy a tener un hermanito!

James, dejándose llevar por la euforia del momento, importándole un carajo si despertaban a alguien, cogió en brazos a Eileen, comenzando a dar vueltas por toda la sala. La chica comenzó a reírse llena de felicidad.

-¡Para James!- ordenó medio mareada.

-¡Cuéntamelo todo!- exigió el muchacho con impaciencia.

-Mañana te cuento todo lo que quieras… estoy muy cansada…- Eileen no pudo evitar un sonoro bostezo- ha sido un día muy duro… me voy a dormir.

En los labios del muchacho se dibujó una media sonrisa, llena de picardía.

-Si te vas… no te puedo dar el extraño mensaje que me ha dado el profesor Longbottom para ti…

-¿Qué?- gritó la chica- ¡Desembucha ahora mismo sucedáneo de Gryffindor!

-¿Y si no quiero?- le vaciló su amigo entre risas

-Creo que es mejor para ti no buscar pelea conmigo hoy…- dijo la chica riéndose, mientras se crujía los dedos en una pose de matón.

-Me ha dicho… que esta noche dejará la ventana abierta… - james guiñó un ojo- no sé qué significa, pero como sea cierto, se le va a helar hasta los pensamientos. ¡Con el frío que hace esta noche!

Eileen no se dignó siquiera a decir nada. Simplemente le sonrió a su amigo llena de alegría y le dio un piquito en los labios.

-¡Te quiero, tío!

-¡Eileen!- chilló el chico.

James frunció el ceño sin entender, observando a su amiga correr a toda velocidad hacia las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios de las chicas. Eileen se volvió bruscamente sobre sí misma en mitad del trayecto.

-Por cierto… ¿Quién ganó el partido?

-Ravenclaw.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- pero por muy poco. Fue muy reñido el encuentro… lástima que te lo perdiste. Lo mejor fueron los comentarios de Andy…

-Me hubiera gustado verlo… lo siento por los Hufflepuff… me hubiera gustado que ganaran.

-No te preocupes por ellos. Estuve con ellos en las tres escobas. Estuvimos bebiendo unas cervezas de mantequilla, para ver si se nos pasaba el disgusto…

Eileen dejó escapar una media sonrisa. Hufflepuffs… _cualquier escusa es buena para irse al bar._ Después de todo, sus dependencias estaban en las antiguas bodegas del castillo…

-Por cierto… ¿Podrías pasarme algo contra la resaca? Me está comenzando a doler la cabeza horrores… y mis reservas ya las vendí esta tarde.

-Tengo en mi dormitorio. Ven y te las doy.

-Tonta… sabes que no puedo subir a los dormitorios de las chicas…

-Inténtalo. Quizás detecten que no te interesa en absoluto espiar a las chicas, porque no son tu tipo y te deje pasar…

-Mejor voy hacer otra cosa… voy a llamar al jefe de Gryffindor y le pediré que me suba en brazos.

-¡Ya te gustaría a ti! Ahora te bajo la poción tío plomo…

-Por cierto…- la chica se volvió por última vez en el comienzo del tramo de la escalera- ¿Le vas a contar a Neville lo de la carta de esta mañana?

-No.

-Ya me lo temía… no tardes marimacho.

* * *

Neville Longbottom se removía, inquieto en el sofá de su despacho. Intentaba en vano corregir unos trabajos de séptimo curso, en concreto los de la clase de Eileen, pero era incapaz de concentrarse. Era muy tarde, ya casi las agujas del reloj marcaban la una de la madrugada y no sabía nada de Eileen… la última vez que la había visto había sido en el gran comedor, antes de marcharse con su padre.

Estaba preocupado… algo grave debía haber pasado para que Severus Snape se llevara a su hija de Hogwarts, sin avisar a nadie siquiera. Le preguntó varias veces al hijo de Harry, si había averiguado algo, pero nada.

¿Qué habría pasado?

Consultó su reloj de muñeca otra vez. La aguja del minutero casi no se había desplazado desde la última vez que lo miró. La espera era tan… angustiosa. Quizás James no le había dado su recado, quizás no habían regresado aún…

Un ruido en la ventana le hizo levantarse de su asiento de golpe, arrojando despreocupadamente los pergaminos a un lado, corriendo a su dormitorio.

Eileen estaba en mitad de su habitación, apoyada sobre el palo de su magnífica saeta de viento, como si fuera un bastón.

-¿Me has echado de menos?- dijo con un tono juguetón y una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Estaba donde quería estar: con él.

Neville no respondió siquiera, rodeándola entre sus brazos y besándola con pasión. La chica le empujó hasta llevárselo a la cama, arrojándole sobre el colchón y sentándose sobre él a horcajadas, besándole con ferocidad en la boca.

Ya le preguntaría más tarde lo ocurrido, ya que ahora no podía… la noche se le presentaba larga y excitante… y no pensaba desperdiciarla en algo tan banal como dormir.

* * *

_**Hola a todas.**_

_**Como podéis ver, los mareos de Herms era porque tenía un bebé en el horno y no lo sabía. ^^ ¡Un Snape viene en camino! Espero que no sea como nuestra Elle, porque si no a nuestra pobre castaña se morirá a disgustos. jejejeje**_

_**El próximo capitulo será muy especial… no tardaré en subirlo. Se lo pienso dedicar a nuestra Tequila, porque Ron sale escaldado y sé lo que le gusta maltratar al zanahorio. mujajaja**_

_**Un besiño a todos y gracias por acompañarme en esta gamberrada. Y como siempre gracias a mis Mortífagas que me están animando mucho, a mis niñas-snape, a mi nevillera, a mi hermana pequeña, a mi chica fanfic, a la nata, a mi detective, a mi rockera, a mi valenciana favorita, al slytherin fugado y al proyecto mortífago desaparecido… y sobretodo… a ti.**_

_**Gracias a todas por animarme. Os quiero.**_

_**Y como siempre… espero **__**vuestras**__** maldiciones. Estoy poniéndome al día con vuestros comentarios, ya sabéis que me gusta responderlos, pero últimamente tiempo es lo que menos tengo... perdoooon**_


	33. El que lo quiera entender

**Cap 33. El que lo quiera entender… que lo entienda.**

_Derecho a elegir_  
_con qué cabeza tu almohada compartir._  
_Orgulloso de ser quien eres_  
_y no como deberías ser._

Neville Longbottom miraba receloso y cargado de desconfianza a su novia. Se cruzó de brazos divertido, mientras ella aguardaba una respuesta, clavándole esos ojos oscuros brillantes. Sencillamente se encogió de hombros.

-No entiendo a qué viene ese interés repentino por dónde iré a pasar el día del Fénix.

-Joder.- espetó la chica, como si fuera evidente.- Quiero saberlo…

El día del Fénix era una de las fiestas mágicas más importantes y recientes en los últimos tiempos. Era el día que se conmemoraba lo acontecido en la batalla de Hogwarts y que los historiadores habían terminado por bautizar como "la batalla del Fénix". Después de la caída de Voldemort, y con él su régimen de tinieblas, el mundo mágico se vio sumido en el caos absoluto. El poder se había desestructurado, mucha gente del ministerio había muerto o permanecían en paradero desconocido. Eran numerosos los hechiceros que habían sido secuestrados por mortífagos al oponerse al régimen, y nunca más se supo de ellos. Otros huyeron al extranjero con sus familias. Aunque todavía eran muchas las familias que aún buscaban a sus desaparecidos y rondaba el temor con que el señor de las tinieblas volviera a levantarse una vez más… pero eso jamás ocurriría.

El mundo mágico se había visto envuelto en decadencia y destrucción tras el paso de los mortífagos por el poder, pero poco a poco, con esfuerzo, trabajo y perseverancia, el mundo mágico volvió a su antiguo esplendor, renaciendo de sus cenizas cómo un ave fénix, volviendo poco a poco a la normalidad, instaurándose en sus vidas la tranquilidad y la paz tan ansiadas.

En el día del Fénix se conmemoraba a todos esos héroes de guerra que habían sucumbido a la batalla, y aquellos que habían demostrado verdadero valor y coraje, enfrentándose a las circunstancias, como Hermione, Severus, Harry, Ron o Neville… Al principio, con la guerra aún reciente en sus memorias, se habían hecho galas en el mismísimo Hogwarts, donde todo el mundo que quisiera podía acudir, pero poco a poco, esa clase de eventos se fueron disipando, pasando a unas fiestas donde la gente solía reunirse con los suyos, para recordarse lo afortunados que eran de gozar de libertad y disfrutar de la compañía de sus seres queridos.

-No sé… Había pensado invitar a cenar a la profesora Graham a un sitio romántico…- dijo Neville con sorna.

La chica descargó un puñetazo sobre el ya dolorido brazo del profesor.

-Capullo…- susurró disgustada Eileen

-Si te pones así.- dijo divertido, ya que le encantaba la cara que ponía Eileen cuando se enfadaba. Era encantadora a la vez de terrible. Arrugaba la nariz, fruncía el ceño y resoplaba fuertemente, como un animalillo salvaje. Ese carácter explosivo de Eileen le volvía loco, aunque su brazo asumiera todas las consecuencias.- Siempre puedo ir a "las tres escobas" y cenar con Hannah…

El profesor recibió otro puñetazo, aún más fuerte que el anterior, en clara amonestación.

-¡Ay! – se quejó, sobándose el brazo.

-¡No me hables de ésa que me enciendo!- dijo enfurruñada Eileen, cruzándose de brazos molesta.

-No seas tonta.- dijo Neville enterrando suavemente sus labios en su cuello, dándole pequeños mordiscos.- Sabes de sobra que iré a _Grimmauld Place…_ como casi todos los años.

La chica gruñó, aún fingiendo estar enfadada, a pesar de las atenciones que le dedicaba su profesor, que comenzó a deslizarse un poco más hacia el norte, en busca de sus labios.

* * *

Hermione se pasó una mano con suavidad por su vientre. Ya comenzaba apreciarse en su silueta su eminente embarazo, disimulando su cuarto mes tras sus holgadas ropas. Se recogió el cabello en una trenza y salió del cuarto que ocupaba en la residencia de los Potter, en _Grimmauld Place. _Desde que volvió a Londres, después de su larga estancia en París, había permanecido en su solitaria casa. Le encantaba su morada, allí era en el único lugar que se sentía cómoda, pero le parecía tan vacío, tan triste sin la presencia de su marido y de Eileen llenando su hogar, que estar allí sola le angustiaba. Severus estuvo a punto de dejar su empleo en Hogwarts para volver a casa con su mujer, pero Hermione se enfadó, ya que sólo quedaban un par de meses para que finalizase en curso, y sería una buena faena para la directora, que se quedaría sin profesor de pociones. Sin nombrar que su hija se quedaría sin profesor a escasas semanas de los ÉXTASIS. Así que a disgusto, más que nunca, Severus siguió con su empleo de maestro en Hogwarts.

Ginny y Harry le ofrecieron con sumo gusto que pasara una temporada con ellos, ya que tenían habitaciones de sobra en su casa. Ella se había negado mil veces, a pesar de la insistencia de sus amigos. Hermione llegó a discutir con Harry, que no entendía esa obstinación de su amiga. Dio su brazo a torcer en una visita de su amiga pelirroja, que estaba cansada de ver a su marido preocupado por su mejor amiga. Un día se presentó en su casa a través de la red Flu y casi se la llevó a empellones a su casa. Cuando sacaba su carácter que tanto recordaba a Molly, era realmente terrible.

-¿Estás tonta?- le reprendió como si fuera una cría, con las manos en la cintura.- En tu estado hay que mimarte y cuidarte. No permitiré que pases ni un minuto más aquí sola. ¿Y si te pasa algo? ¿Y si necesitas ayuda?...

Hermione sintió verdadero pavor a las similitudes que tenía su amiga con Molly, así que se dejó llevar. Tampoco era tan mala idea, y en casa de Harry siempre se había sentido como en su propia casa. Pensó que Severus pondría el grito en el cielo, cuando averiguara que se iba a la residencia de los Potter, pero francamente, el profesor se sintió más aliviado al pensar que su mujer estaba en compañía… aunque fuera de aquellos mequetrefes.

Hermione caminó contenta en dirección a la cocina. Tenía hambre, estaba recordando el bizcocho de chocolate que había hecho su amiga el día anterior, le apetecía un buen trozo bañado con un gran vaso de leche. Sólo de pensarlo se le hacía la boca agua, últimamente estaba la mar de glotona a causa de su embarazo, pero no pensaba privarse de nada.

Se adentró a la sala principal, mientras tarareaba una canción de un grupo que no paraba de sonar en la radio muggle. Era una melodía pegadiza, y era incapaz de quitársela de la cabeza. Se asustó al ver a su amiga Ginny, tumbada en un sofá y abanicándose con una revista con vehemencia.

-Ginny… ¿Qué te ocurre?- gritó Hermione acercándose apresuradamente a su amiga.

-Nada… me encuentro mareada… eso es todo. Es el calor de la cocina… que me marea.

Hermione frunció el ceño, estudiándola con un poco más de atención y sacó su varita. Su intuición de Medimaga se activó al momento.

-¿Me dejas que te reconozca?- Ginny la miró con suspicacia.- creo que puedes fiarte de mi…- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

Ginny se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a incorporarse en el sofá para facilitarle la tarea a su amiga.

* * *

Eileen abrió la puerta del despacho sin más, dando un golpe seco. Su padre se volvió bruscamente alertado por el escándalo, con la varita en la mano, apuntándola con ella. Se relajó al ver a su hija de pie en el quicio de la entrada, un poco cortada por su violenta reacción. Le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡Eileen! ¿Se puede saber por qué no llamas a la puerta? –la regañó-Algún día de estos te maldeciré…

-¿Acaso no sabías que venía? ¿Quién se suponía que podría ser? En casa no reaccionas así cuando entro en tu laboratorio sin llamar…

-No es lo mismo…-dijo enfadado.-No estamos en casa, estamos en Hogwarts.

Eileen se aproximó a su enfurruñado padre. Poniéndose de puntillas, le besó la mejilla de la cicatriz. Aquella muestra de afecto pareció relajar a su tenso padre, que ya amenazaba con mantenerse de mal humor todo el día. Todos los años le ocurría lo mismo, no podía evitarlo, era llegar el día del Fénix y ponerse de un humor de perros. Desde que tenía uso de razón, recordaba que los días del Fénix lo pasaban en casa de los Potter, en compañía de todos sus "tíos". Al principio Severus había intentado que su esposa y él lo celebrasen en la intimidad de su hogar, pero Hermione afirmaba que era un día para pasarlo con la gente que quería… sería ella, porque a él aquella manada de animales no los tenía en estima. Su padre había dejado al fin aquello como una batalla imposible, rindiéndose absolutamente y acudiendo con ella todos los años a la cita con los Potter, pero no dejaría nunca de quejarse.

-¿Por qué estás tan disgustado?-preguntó a pesar de que sospechara las razones- ¿No te apetece ir a ver a mamá?

-¡¿Crees que no tengo ganas de ver a tu madre?- dijo un poco ofendido- Por supuesto que me muero por verla.- esas cosas sólo se atrevía a decirlas Snape en la intimidad de su familia- Lo que no me apetece tanto, es ver a ésos majaderos de los amigos de tu madre… no sé por qué tenemos que pasar todos los días del Fénix en casa de los Potter… rodeados de esa gente.

-¡Vamos papá! Si lo pasamos muy bien… es divertido.

-Habla por ti, Eileen… Ver el careto pecoso de Weasley o el de Longbottom, no es nada alentador.- Eileen no pudo evitar poner cara de disgusto cuando oyó nombrar a su novio despectivamente.- No sé hasta cuándo nos va a torturar obligándonos ir allí…

-Habla por ti, papá…-Dijo Eileen imitando a su padre peligrosamente- pasarme el día del Fénix en casa, viendo cómo tú y mamá os conectáis y os morreáis por las esquinas, no es nada alentador.

Severus entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente. Ahora sí que la había fastidiado. Sabía que era mejor no buscarle las cosquillas a su padre cuando estaba enfadado. ¿Por qué no se podía callar nunca?

-Cuidado con lo que dices, jovencita.- siseó a la vez que la advertía con un dedo. Dando por concluida la conversación, se adentró en el interior de la chimenea cogiendo un puñado de polvos Flu.

Su padre debía de estar francamente enojado con ella, porque no la esperó para viajar juntos, como solían hacer habitualmente. Resopló con hastío al ver a su padre desaparecer dejando tras sí unas llamaradas verdes. No le gustaba viajar por la red Flu, y sola menos.

Eileen cogió un puñado de polvos Flu de un recipiente que siempre tenía su padre sobre la chimenea. En cuanto llegara a casa de los Potter, se apresuraría a hacer las paces con su padre, ya que no le interesaba tenerle enfadado con ella. Bastante extraño se presentaba el día como para tenerle enfurruñado y en contra… iba a ser una auténtica locura.

Llevaba casi cinco meses de relación con el profesor Longbottom a escondidas. Hasta ahora nadie lo había averiguado o sospechaba nada ya que habían andado con sumo cuidado, sobretodo después de que su padre casi los había pillado juntos en el dormitorio del profesor. Era casi un milagro que su padre no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada, pero afortunadamente ahora se pasaba el día pendiente de su embarazada madre, y eso había sido un buen aliado para su secreto.

Aquel día iban a estar rodeados de toda la gente que los conocía… sus más íntimos.

Y Neville era un libro abierto… sin mencionar lo mal que lo pasaba siempre que permanecía cerca de su padre, le ponía terriblemente nervioso.

Iba a ser un día un tanto complicado… sólo de pensar que tenía que disimular su amor por Neville delante de todos, le entraba ganas de gritar…

Neville… por él sería capaz de ir a la luna en escoba. No pudo evitar sonreír.

¿Cómo podía estar tan jodidamente enamorada de él?

Tiró los polvos a sus pies y gritó la dirección de la casa de su mejor amigo.

* * *

Severus Snape saludó con un gran beso en los labios a su mujer, que cada vez estaba más guapa y más gordita debido al embarazo. Se lo hizo saber en susurros, poniendo esa voz que la hacía aún estremecer a pesar de todos esos años de casados. Hermione le preguntó por Eileen, extrañada de que hubiera viajado sin él, envuelta en su capa como le había gustado hacer desde pequeña.

Severus se limitó a encogerse de hombros, como si no supiera nada de ella.

-¿No habréis discutido?-preguntó inquisitiva, con los brazos cruzados.

-Yo nunca he discutido con "tu" hija…- dijo Severus, arrastrando el "tu", como si Eileen sólo fuera hija de Hermione.

Hermione torció el gesto. Pues sí, parecía que habían discutido. No le hacía falta conectarse con su marido para ver que había sido así.

Unas llamaradas verdes resplandecieron en la chimenea. Eileen salió de la chimenea sacudiéndose de ceniza, con la nariz arrugada y maldiciendo a plena voz. Desde que había aprendido aparecerse odiaba la red Flu. Odiaba llenarse de ceniza, y su pelo solía llevarse la peor parte. No pudo simular la gran alegría que la inundó al ver a su madre, que la aguardaba con una gran sonrisa. La observó un momento, comenzaba a notársele la curva de su embarazo desde la última vez que la vio.

-¡Mamá!-gritó Elle exultante, abalanzándose a los brazos de su madre, que la estrechó con fuerza.

-Te he extrañado mucho…

-Y yo a ti…-dijo besando su frente- ya sabes que le pregunto a papá por ti todos los días… y te veo a través de él.

Hermione acarició el largo cabello de Eileen. La chica se limitó acariciar el vientre de su madre, con suavidad y ternura. Allí dentro se estaba gestando un regalo del cielo.

-¡Elleeeeeeeee!- una voz de niño resonó en el salón, arrancándole una sonrisa a la Gryffindor.

Albus Severus corría hacia la chica, con los brazos abiertos. Eileen se in inclinó para recibir al pequeño con un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Pensaba que ya no venías!- dijo el niño.

-Es verdad,- dijo su madre- lleva desde ayer por la tarde preguntando cuando llegabas.

-Pensaba que vendrías con James en el tren.- dijo el niño decepcionado.

Eileen le despeinó sus oscuros cabellos.

-No podía dejar a mi padre solo en el colegio…- dijo con una gran sonrisa. Y a Neville… pero eso naturalmente se lo calló.

Y como si le invocara, el apacible profesor de herbología apareció en el salón a través de la red Flu. Sacudiéndose las cenizas del cabello. ¿Cómo podía permanecer sucia esa chimenea después de todo el trajín de gente viajando a través de ella? Eso sí que parecía magia…

Por un momento, el profesor pareció bloquearse al encontrarse a la familia Snape al completo reunida en el salón. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Eileen, bloqueándose. Esos ojos le volvían loco, lo hipnotizaban… Afortunadamente los niños suelen ser más espontáneos, Albus se dirigió como loco en dirección de Neville, con los brazos abiertos, consiguiéndole sacar de su trance, reaccionando con total normalidad.

-Tío Neville.- chilló contento. Ya que no le veía desde verano.

-Hola campeón.- dijo saludando al niño a la vez que le desordenaba también el pelo, como había hecho Eileen momentos antes. Alzó el rostro y se encontró con los ojos color miel de su amiga de la infancia.- ¡Hermione, estás guapísima!

Hermione se acarició el vientre.

-¿Me sienta bien el embarazo?- Preguntó con una gran sonrisa, acercándose y besando a su amigo en las mejillas.

-Te queda fenomenal… no sabes lo que me alegré cuando me enteré de la noticia.

Hermione le guiñó un ojo.

-Recibí tus flores, eran preciosas… gracias.

-Se te nota ya un poco…

-Sí, es verdad.- Con toda la familiaridad del mundo, cogió de la mano a Neville y se la puso sobre su vientre. Sentía un especial cariño por él, era como un hermano para ella.

Severus Snape carraspeó un poco la garganta. Como ese imbécil permaneciera un minuto más con esas zarpas sobre su mujer, lo maldeciría con mucho gusto.

Neville retiró con suavidad la mano del abdomen de la madre de Eileen… y pensar que él había puesto su mano sobre el vientre de Hermione cuando ella permanecía allí dentro… mejor era no pensar en esas cosas, si no terminaría por volverse loco.

Ginny apareció por la puerta del salón, profiriendo un pequeño gritito.

-¡Mi niña ya está aquí!- gritó la pelirroja, tendiendo los brazos a la hija de su amiga, ignorando impunemente a los demás recién llegados, a esa chica la quería como si fuera una más de sus sobrinas.

Eileen se apresuró a abrazar a la madre de su mejor amigo, ante las miradas de los presentes. Cerró los ojos al sentir cómo la apretaba contra su cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas. Ginny era una de las mujeres más cálidas y cariñosas que hubiera conocido nunca, eso sí, mientras no estuviese enfadada… porque entonces podría llegar atemorizar a un mismísimo dementor.

Eileen abrió los ojos, separándose de Ginny.

-¿Cómo estás Ginebra?

La madre de James, le arreó un familiar y atroz pellizco en el brazo.

-¡Te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames así, leñe!

Eileen comenzó a reír, desviando los ojos al quicio de la puerta. Su gran sonrisa se borró de un plumazo su rostro, sin poder evitar poner mala cara. Algo se encendió en su interior. Se apresuró a disimular, evitando que cualquiera pudiera adivinar su disgusto, ya que no quería que nadie se percatara de ello… Luna saludaba con dulzura a todos los presentes, entrando en el salón.

Y tragándose toda su bilis, saludó con dos besos en las mejillas a la "tía" Luna…

-¿Y James?- preguntó Eileen con un pellizco en el estómago, ya que le extrañaba que el chico no se hubiera apresurado a recibirla como siempre.

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

-No tardará en venir… se ha ido esta mañana temprano a dar una vuelta con ese Hufflepuff tan educado y simpático…no recuerdo su nombre,-dijo chasqueando los dedos, como si eso la pudiera ayudar a recordar- ese chico que estuvo aquí en navidad merendando con vosotros…

-¿Con Andy?- preguntó con un matiz fastidio en su voz.

-¡Sí! Con ese chico tan alto…- y se volvió para seguir conversando con Luna, Neville y Hermione.

Eileen observó con cierta angustia el corrillo que se había formado delante de la chimenea. Neville estaba callado y pálido, asintiendo de vez en cuando por pura inercia. Era incapaz de seguir la conversación de sus amigas, que parloteaban sin parar sobre el embarazo de Hermione. No había contado para nada con la presencia de Luna allí. Había sido una de las incorporaciones a última hora para comer. Por lo visto su marido estaba en un importante viaje de negocios, después de todo él era muggle y no estaba familiarizado del todo con las festividades mágicas. Ginny se había enterado que su amiga estaba sola, y se había apresurado a convencer a Luna para que acudiera a comer con ellos, ya que el día del Fénix no era para pasarlo en soledad… y nadie podía decirle no a Ginny Potter.

No es que importase la presencia de la rubia allí… simplemente le había dejado fuera de lugar. Neville dirigió su mirada a su vieja amiga, estudiando con atención sus dulces ojos celestes, tan grandes y brillantes como siempre y esa sonrisa soñadora que tanto le había hecho suspirar… Ella nunca cambiaría, siempre sería como la recordaba desde estudiante, con esa larga melena plateada cayéndole por los hombros. Sonrió levemente… no sentía nada por ella. Absolutamente nada. Hacía más de medio año que no se veían, al principio había sido esquivo, pero después sólo habían sido las circunstancias las que no habían dado la ocasión y después había comenzado su historia con Eileen... Había sido incapaz de plantearse cómo sería cuando estuviera en su presencia e incluso pensaba que se bloquearía como siempre… y no había sido para tanto.

No sentía nada por ella, ni siquiera retazos de lo que había sido su amor por ella, que hubieran quedado como posos en el fondo de su alma… Sólo la quería como amiga.

Su alma era completamente de Eileen.

Ahora le parecía increíble que hubiera podido amar a otra mujer que no fuera ella y ahora entendía por qué había sido incapaz de declararse a la ravenclaw… el destino le estaba guardando para ella.

Eileen era su único amor.

Desvió los ojos de la rubia. Se había quedado ensimismado por sus pensamientos mirando a Luna, aunque realmente no le estuviera prestando atención. Sintió como si le perforaran, como si le acuchillaran.

Los ojos oscuros de su novia le golpearon con vehemencia.

Estaba cuchicheando con Ginny, como si le estuviera preguntando por algo...

Los ojos de la chica se posaron un momento sobre los suyos, llenos de reproche y de celos. Frunció el ceño levemente y la vio marcharse furiosa, intentando disimular en vano su enfado, hasta donde estaba su padre, que estaba sirviéndose una copa en el mueble bar… ¿Se había enfadado con él? ¿Era posible que estuviese…celosa? Claro, se había quedado un momento pensativo mirando a Luna, quizás más rato de lo que debiera, pero no había sido con mala intención… lo había hecho inocentemente, se había despistado un momento pensando en ella... ¡Por Merlín y todos los fundadores! ¿No se daba cuenta que él era suyo por completo?

Pensaba que esas dudas con él estaban completamente superadas… al igual que él confiaba plenamente en ella.

* * *

Eileen sentía un profundo dolor de estómago, era como si alguien le hubiera pateado las entrañas con una bota de fútbol. Los celos la golpeaban con fuerza, casi sin poder contenerse, agobiándola, llenándola de terribles dudas y malos pensamientos. Las manos le temblaban un poco, estaba furiosa con Neville… pensaba que podría estallar de cólera de un momento a otro. Desde que había entrado su querida amiguita la perturbada, no se había dignado a mirarla siquiera una vez, ignorándola por completo. Sólo tenía ojos para ella, e incluso se había quedado embobado mirándola hablar, contemplándola con devoción, a pesar del aspecto que tenía ella de fumar esas hierbas que vendían algunos muggles en los callejones.

Sus ojos se toparon con los del profesor por casualidad, echándole una mirada de las suyas, esas que tan bien había aprendido de su padre. Maldito Neville Longbottom… No quería verlo babear por… esa, que siquiera se había percatado que él existía, que jamás le apreciaría como lo hacía ella. Dudaba siquiera que supiera en qué país vivía… La compañía de su asqueado padre era lo que ella necesitaba en esos momentos… al menos tenía a alguien con quien despotricar hasta que llegara James.

Su padre se estaba sirviendo con toda la familiaridad su primer whiskey de fuego. Severus la miró y siguió con lo suyo, aún estaba enfadado con ella.

-Papá.- dijo apoyándose en uno de sus brazos.- ¿no es muy temprano para comenzar a beber?

-Eileen… por favor… no estoy de humor.-le advirtió, llevándose el vaso a los labios.

-Vaaa… no te enfades conmigo… - se puso de puntillas, besándole la mejilla de la cicatriz, poniéndole ojitos.- Ya sabes que no me gusta regañar contigo.

Severus sonrió de medio lado, y sin mediar palabra, cubrió a su hija con su capa, como le había gustado desde pequeña. Elle rió, sabía que su padre era rencoroso, pero era algo que no le afectaba a ella y a su madre... Con ellas era incapaz de permanecer mucho tiempo enfadado.

-¿Por qué no me invitas a un whiskey, papá?

-Eileen…- dijo con tono grave, removiendo el contenido de su vaso.

-Vamos papá… tengo dieciocho años, legalmente puedo hacerlo.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero aún recuerdo la que le liaste a la señora Potter por navidad…- No pudo evitar recordar la escapada con borrachera del idiota de Longbottom, que gracias a ella le habían evitado las tediosas guardias en el salón de estudios. Por alguna razón no podía evitar relacionar hechos…

-Ginny es un poco exagerada a veces. ¿A ti nunca se te fue la mano?

-No.- dijo con rotundidad su padre.

-Ya…-dijo con sarcasmo Eileen. La borrachera que se había pillado su padre después de la gran batalla era mítica en todo el mundo mágico. Algunos hasta afirmaban que había permanecido bajo los influjos del alcohol hasta seis meses seguidos…

-¡Ya estamos aquí!- Gritó Ronald Weasley haciendo una entrada triunfal por la chimenea. Le siguieron su esposa Lavender y su hija Rose, que miraba avergonzada el escándalo que estaba montando su padre. Era tan distinta a sus padres…

Severus no pudo evitar una mueca de disgusto al ver al pelirrojo, definitivamente de todos los indeseables amigos de su mujer, el zanahorio era el peor. Saludó con suficiencia a todos los presentes, hablando a gritos y haciendo exageradas muecas. Se acercó al rincón donde estaban Severus y Eileen, estrechándole la mano a su padre con brevedad.

-¡Elle! ¿Dónde te has dejado a tu novio?- dijo el pelirrojo guiñándole con picardía un ojo a la chica.

-¿Mi novio?- dijo sin entender la chica, desviando inconscientemente la mirada hacia donde estaba Neville, que estaba saludando a la idiota de Lavender. No pudo evitar recordar lo que le había contado en navidad, que su primer beso había sido con la tonta de la mujer de Ron... ¡Por Merlín! ¡Sus celos eran ya patológicos!

-Sí, mi sobrino James.- dijo dándole un familiar manotazo en el brazo.- Me ha dicho un pajarito que es tu novio…

-¡James es sólo mi amigo!-exclamó indignada la chica.

-Si… ya, ya…- dijo el pelirrojo con sorna, alejándose de ella, haciendo el ademán de no creerla, como si fuera evidente que mentía. Y a la vez, satisfecho de haber dado con algo que parecía hacer enfurecer al murciélago de las mazmorras… al juzgar la cara que había puesto.

-Maldito zanahorio…- masculló Severus entre dientes, sin poderlo evitar.

-Vamos papá… ¿no ves que su cerebro no da para más?- su padre sonrió ante su comentario.- Venga…dame un poquito…

Su padre suspiró y le puso su vaso en los labios.

-Sólo un sorbo… nada más. Y no le digas a tu madre que te he dado.

-No hará falta. Lo sabrá cuando os conectéis la próxima vez…

-Para entonces espero estar en Hogwarts a salvo.

Y ambos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas. Severus no tenía más remedio que pasar el día en compañía aquellos mequetrefes, aquella colección de estúpidos a los que su mujer llamaba amigos y su hija "tíos", como si fueran familiares auténticos…pero mientras estuvieran su mujer y su hija a su lado, lo soportaría… su compañía era suficiente para él.

* * *

James llegó tarde al almuerzo para variar. Fue un gran alivio para Eileen verle entrar, necesitaba el apoyo moral de su mejor amigo en aquellos momentos. Cada vez le costaba más trabajo contenerse y aparentar normalidad. El pobre no se libró de una buena bronca por parte de su madre, que había sido lo suficientemente clara al advertirle que no retrasara para el almuerzo. El chico aguantó estoicamente la reprimenda, e inmediatamente después, se marchó en busca de Elle. La había visto de lejos, pero la conocía tan bien, que sólo por su rostro sabía que le pasaba algo.

El graciosillo de Ron, que no se le había escapado cómo James se había ido directamente en busca de Elle, comenzó a pinchar a su sobrino con cosas como _"no se hace esperar a una dama" _o _"¿No le das un besito para saludarla?",_ refiriéndose a Eileen, regodeándose con satisfacción en las malas caras que estaba poniendo su antiguo profesor de pociones. Al fin había dado con un filón para tocarle las narices a Snape… y de eso el hombre gastaba bastante.

Aunque de paciencia no. Y estaba jugando con fuego.

James resopló, dándole la espalda al cansino de su tío, cogiendo con cariño a su mejor amiga del brazo y llevándosela a un rincón.

-¿Qué tal con Andy?-preguntó primero la chica, antes de que pudiera decir o preguntar nada.

-Bien… hemos quedado con él después… aunque no sé si preferirás irte con… -abrió muchos los ojos-ya sabes… con tu novio.

-¿Con ese idiota?- dijo Eileen refiriéndose a Neville con desdén- Con ése no me voy ni a la vuelta de la esquina.

-A ver que ha pasado ahora…- dijo con voz cansada y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Nada… sólo que es subnormal…

-Vamos Elle… somos amigos… que nos conocemos… ¿Qué ocurre?

Eileen comenzó a contarle, muy bajito, casi al oído, la causa de su mal humor. James desvió su mirada a donde estaba su profesor de herbología, que hablaba apaciblemente con la madre de Elle y Luna… pero su actitud no era para nada cómo la describía Eileen, no lo veía ni babeante, ni ensimismado con ella, ni deslumbrado. El punto de vista de su amiga estaba filtrado por una gruesa capa de celos… A veces era una exagerada.

-No creo que tengas nada de lo que preocuparte… Luna y Neville son amigos desde niños, se conocen de toda la vida… es normal que hablen con esa complicidad. Con nuestras madres es igual… y no piensas que esté enamorado de ellas.

-¡No es complicidad James, era algo más! –Exclamó la chica- ¡Además no es lo mismo! Creo que Neville sigue sintiendo algo por ella…

-Pues yo creo que no… no te tortures por celos estúpidos. Ya sabemos lo cabezona que eres…

Eileen abrió la boca para replicar, pero fue interrumpida por Ron, que estaba particularmente "gracioso" aquel día…

-¡Qué bonito es el amor! ¡Mirad a nuestros tortolitos!- dijo Ron con voz cantarina al pasar al lado de James y Elle, haciendo una exagerada mueca.

James frunció el ceño fulminando con la mirada a su tío, ya estaba rozando el límite de su paciencia. Ron era realmente pesado.

Snape lo miraba, planteándose que maleficio de su largo repertorio sería el más adecuado para lanzarle aquella zanahoria con patas. No podía soportarlo. Si no fuera por Hermione…

-¡Vamos todos a la mesa!- gritó Ginny desde la entrada al comedor- ¡La comida ya está lista!

Los comensales fueron entrando entre conversaciones y risas al comedor, menos Neville, que estaba particularmente serio. Eileen se cruzó con él, pero procuró no mirarle y esperó a su padre, que estaba abandonado su vaso vacío encima de la repisa de la chimenea. Severus le dedicó una gran sonrisa sincera a su hija, que tomó su brazo para entrar en el salón.

-Eileen… aquí.- La llamó Albus, que le había guardado un sitio entre James y él.

La chica besó la mejilla de la cicatriz de su padre, para acercarse a su oído.

-Paciencia papá…- le susurró- ya sabes como son.

Snape profirió un gruñido y se dirigió a la mesa, a tomar el asiento libre que siempre le dejaban religiosamente al lado de su mujer. A su otro lado, lo flanquearía Potter… perfecto. No se libraría nunca de él. Era su maldito sino, era como un grano en el trasero…

Eileen sintió una rabia creciente en su interior al ver las ubicaciones de los demás en la mesa. Aquella comida le sentaría mal con toda seguridad, si es que conseguía ingerir algo, ya que notaba cómo se le cerraba la garganta. Neville estaba tan plácidamente sentado entre Luna y Ginny… seguro que estaba lleno de felicidad por tener a esa rubia flipada sentada a su lado. Le dedicó sin querer una mirada llena de furia a Luna. Nunca había tenido nada en contra ella, en realidad siempre le había caído simpática a pesar de ser tan rara, sus extravagancias siempre la habían gustado… Además guardaba buenos recuerdos de ella cuando era pequeña y le contaba a ella y a James historias sobre extraños seres…hasta ahora, que sus celos trabajaban a toda máquina odiándola con todo su ser.

No podía evitarlo, para ella el amor de Neville era lo que más le importaba.

Luna volvió lentamente la cabeza, como si se hubiera percatado de que la estaba mirando fijamente. La observó un momento, dedicándole al instante una sonrisa abierta y sincera. Eileen se sintió culpable de su rencor irracional hacia ella, e intentó disimular, devolviéndole a la rubia de amables ojos azules una fea mueca que intentaba en vano ser una sonrisa. Después de todo ella no tenía culpa alguna… la culpa era de Neville y sólo de él.

Era idiota integral.

-Elle…-le susurró su amigo James – Disimula al menos. Se nota a leguas tu mala hostia…

-¡Eh!- le gritó su tío Ron- Secretitos en reunión es de mala educación…

-¡Ron no seas pueril!- le reprendió Lavender, que quizás fueran las únicas palabras inteligentes que pronunciara en todo el día.

* * *

Neville comía muy despacio, sin apetito apenas. La comida estaba deliciosa, pero podía masticar un montón de paja y no encontraría la diferencia. Su mente estaba en otros menesteres. Podía notar el mal humor de Eileen desde lejos. Ella estaba sentada al otro lado de la mesa, pero no le hacía falta tenerla cerca para percibir su enfado. Sabía que se había molestado al verle hablar con Luna, no le hacía falta que dijera nada, ya que sus ojos melados hablaban por ella. La notaba celosa y rabiosa… como el cachorro de murciélago que era. A veces le parecía increíble lo que se parecía al temible profesor de pociones... y todo lo que le gustaba a él a pesar de ello. ¿Cómo podía ser tan terriblemente desconfiada? ¿Por qué dudaba así de él? ¿Acaso no le había demostrado que él era enteramente suyo? ¿A qué venían esos recelos? ¿Qué pretendía que no hablara con su amiga de la infancia? Podía entender hasta cierto punto sus celos… pero ella debería saber que a él ya no le importaba en absoluto su amiga.

Y para mejorar el asunto, Ginny y Hermione le habían sentado junto a Luna, le daba en la nariz que lo tenían planeado o algo así desde el principio, como si quisieran hacerle un favor para brindarle la posibilidad de hablar con ella… y viniendo de esas dos, seguro que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Siempre habían sido un par de conspiradoras.

Pero ella estaba felizmente casada y él enamorado perdidamente de Eileen.

Miró a Eileen con disimulo, ya que tampoco quería descubrirse ante el murciélago de las mazmorras, que ese día estaba particularmente de mal humor. Y todo gracias al idiota de Ron, que no paraba de hacer bromas del supuesto noviazgo de Eileen y James, como si él fuera otro adolescente. Había visto más madurez en alumnos suyos de primero en Hogwarts que el que hacía gala su amigo.

Si los presentes supieran lo que realmente se cocía en esa mesa…

Eileen volvió la cara a otro lado, cuando sus ojos se encontraron por casualidad… ¿o no lo era? Debía dejar de mirarla con tanta insistencia si no quería que alguien se percatara de lo que sentía por ella. Sabía que era incapaz de ocultar nada, era transparente para todos los que le conocían de verdad, como había quedado demostrado con sus amigas, que todas se habían percatado de sus sentimientos por Luna, a pesar de que nunca les había dicho nada… claro está, menos ella que no se había dado cuenta nunca de lo que había sentido hacia ella.

Por sus amigos estaba la mar de tranquilo. Ellos casi nunca se percataban de nada. Su intuición casi nula se hallaba mermada en esos momentos por la cantidad de vino de elfo que estaban consumiendo. Así que ellos dejaban de ser un peligro. Menos Snape, que seguía impasible a pesar de ser el que más había consumido. Era como si su aguante no tuviera fin.

-Voy a por el asado…- anunció Ginny, cuando todos sus invitados habían arrasado con todos los entrantes. En eso se parecía a su madre, era una exagerada cuando guisaba.

-Ya voy yo.- le dijo Neville cogiéndola suavemente por la muñeca- Ya has hecho suficiente preparándonos esta deliciosa comida. Permíteme que al menos te sirva yo…

Ginny sonrió a su amigo y se volvió a sentar. Neville se levantó apresuradamente de la mesa y se dirigió a la cocina, contento de poder salir de allí unos minutos, necesitaba despejarse urgentemente.

-¿Por qué tú no eres así de caballeroso?- le replicó la pelirroja a su marido, que estaba ocupado en servirse más vino.

-Quizás porque llevamos diecisiete años casados…- bromeó Harry.

La mirada de la pelirroja fue fulminante, Harry decidió que era más prudente no abrir más la boca. Si algo había aprendido en todos los años de casado, era no replicarle a su mujer… y menos en ese estado…

-¿Alguien conoce algún restaurante muggle? Porque seguro que lo vamos a necesitar después de que Longbottom la pifie…

Eso lo dijo Severus Snape con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios. Hacía rato que permanecía en un sepulcral silencio y ahora que lo rompía era para decir semejante grosería. Hermione le miró con desaprobación, con el ceño levemente fruncido. A Eileen le sentó como una patada el comentario de su padre. ¿Por qué siempre se estaba metiendo especialmente con Neville? No lo llegaría a entender nunca… Era un buen hombre.

-Eileen.-le dijo Hermione de repente- Ve ayudar al profesor Longbottom.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?- protestó con verdadero fastidio. Lo que menos le apetecía en esos momentos, era verse con Neville a solas.

-¡Por qué lo digo yo!- zanjó la cuestión su madre.

Eileen resoplando y maldiciendo entre dientes, se levantó con lentitud de su asiento. Se marchó dirección a la cocina, arrastrando los pies con insolencia, saliendo por donde se había marchado el profesor unos segundos antes.

-¿Por qué no vas ayudar a tu novia, James?- le dijo Ron, con las mejillas ya coloreadas del vino.

"-Yo a este lo mato hoy"- le dijo Severus a su mujer a través de telepatía.

"-Tranquilo Severus… ya sabes que su cerebro no da para más."

"-Eso es lo que me ha dicho precisamente tu hija antes…"

* * *

Eileen entró sin más ceremonias a la cocina, dando un sonoro portazo tras de sí, para hacerse notar. Neville hacía levitar la bandeja del asado para no quemarse hasta la encimera de la cocina con un sencillo hechizo. No había ni girado la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba, pero lo sabía. La notaba, la conocía… podía notar su aura inundando con rabia toda la habitación. Suspiró un momento, mirando fijamente la bandeja con la carne asada que desprendía un olor exquisito, como si tomara fuerzas para volverse a la chica, y enfrentarse a sus enfadados ojos melados.

Se volvió a ella con vehemencia.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?- preguntó a bocajarro, sin andarse con más rodeos. Estaba comenzando a cansarse.

-¿Qué me pasa? – Espetó la chica terriblemente enfadada- Tú sabrás lo que me pasa…

-No lo sé… Tú me dirás.- dijo Neville cruzándose de brazos con calma aparente. Sabía por qué estaba iracunda, pero quería oírlo de sus propios labios para cerciorarse… le parecía tan increíble que dudara de él así…y le dolía profundamente.

-¿De verdad quieres que te lo diga o prefieres irte corriendo al comedor para sentarte al lado de la idiota de tu amiguita?- dijo con rabia Eileen, clavándole esos preciosos ojos de color de la miel en los suyos.

-Me parece muy fuerte que dudes de mí Eileen. Ya sé que estoy sentado a su lado, pero no ha sido mi intención ni mucho menos… ¿Crees que siento algo por ella?

Eileen le aguantó la mirada con altanería, desafiante.

-Te he visto cómo la mirabas…

Neville acercó su rostro al suyo, bajando la voz.

-¿crees que ella me gusta? ¿Crees que he estado fingiendo contigo estos cinco meses? Perdona que te diga, pero no me conoces en absoluto.

Neville se volvió bruscamente hacia la encimera.

* * *

Harry Potter apuró hasta la última gota que contenía la botella de vino en la copa de Ron. Otra botella vacía, pensó mientras la dejaba encima de la mesa, con ésa hacían ya tres... y las que quedaban aún.

-Me parece muy bonito que siquiera le hayas preguntado a Luna si quería… su copa está vacía.- le regañó Ginny, molesta porque su marido no estaba pendiente jamás en esos pequeños detalles.

-No te preocupes Ginny…- le dijo tímidamente la ravenclaw.- estoy bien.- no quería causar molestias, y menos hacer que Harry y Ginny regañaran por una cosa tan absurda como una copa de vino.

-Ahora mismo voy a por otra botella…- anunció Harry levantándose de su asiento.

Luna pareció contrariada.

-No te preocupes… ya voy yo… ¿Dónde están?

-No te preocupes…

-De verdad, insisto. Voy yo.

-En la cocina…- dijo finalmente extrañado Harry, señalando la puerta con un dedo, auque su amiga sabía perfectamente donde estaba.

Luna se apresuró a levantarse de su asiento y en desaparecer por el quicio de la puerta, dirección a la cocina.

-Perfecto… ahora nos quedaremos también sin nada de beber…- dijo Severus apoyándose aburrido sobre una de sus manos.

Hermione le propinó un puntapié a su marido por debajo de la mesa.

* * *

-No creo que sea el momento de hablar de esto… Ya lo hablaremos después del almuerzo.-sentenció el profesor cogiendo dos trapos de cocina para no quemarse con la bandeja incandescente. Estaba muy disgustado como para poder concentrarse en un sencillo hechizo de levitación. Estaba profundamente dolido por las absurdas dudas de Eileen… ¿Él con otra que no fuera ella? Era tan ilógico, tan irracionales sus celos, que le encorajaban.

Eileen guardaba silencio, sólo le fulminaba con la mirada. Era un cobarde, siempre lo había sido. Esquivaba la conversación eminente… y todo porque le había descubierto, pero siempre había sido ésa su forma de proceder.

-Al menos ayúdame y abre la puerta.- le dijo secamente el profesor de herbología.

Eileen abrió la puerta de malos modos. Y su mal humor detonó a cuotas insospechables, cuando divisó a la causa de la misma tras la puerta. Neville salió casi sin mirar a su amiga de la infancia y a su novia, preocupado de no tirar el asado que con tanto amor había preparado Ginny, aunque lo que realmente le apetecía, era estamparlo contra una pared.

Eileen iba a salir apresuradamente de la cocina tras su profesor, pero la amiga de su madre la tomó suavemente por un brazo.

-Elle… ¿Me ayudas a buscar las botellas de vino?- le preguntó Luna con dulzura en la voz.

Eileen alzó el rostro para enfrentarse a los ojos de color cielo de la mujer. Se sostuvieron la mirada un momento. A Eileen le sorprendió en cierta forma, ya que parecía que la escrutaba, como si pudiera leer en su interior.

Y entonces le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

Suspiró con resignación… no podía guardarle rencor a Luna. Era francamente imposible. Además, ella no tenía la culpa de lo que le pasaba con Neville… era él el que sentía algo por ella.

-Harry las guarda por aquí…- dijo dirigiéndose a una pequeña alacena, seguida muy de cerca por aquella bruja soñadora.

* * *

Todos degustaban el sabroso asado que había preparado Ginny con dedicación. A La bruja le gustaba presumir el haber heredado de su madre buena mano para la cocina, y tenía toda la razón. Era capaz de guisar cualquier cosa, además de ser creativa. Con lo que encontraba en la cocina a veces improvisaba unas comidas de lo más resultonas… después de todo Ginny había sido buena en pociones.

Aunque a Neville Longbottom le supiera a rayos todo lo que ingería. Comía con avidez todo lo que había en su plato, sobretodo para no molestar a Ginny, que estaba sentada a su lado. La comida debía de estar riquísima, sólo había que olerla, pero se le había cerrado el estómago. Siempre le pasaba cuando se disgustaba en demasía, por eso al principio de curso había rebajado tantos kilos… sobretodo en la época que se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de Eileen y la culpa le reconcomía por dentro…

-Esto…- dijo Ginny aclarándose la voz, sacando a Neville de sus pensamientos- Ahora que estamos todos juntos en este día tan especial… me gustaría anunciar algo importante…

Todos los comensales cesaron de comer y conversar para brindarle toda su atención a la pelirroja, que tenía las mejillas coloreadas y una gran sonrisa enmarcada en su rostro.

Harry alargó su mano, cogiendo con suavidad la de su esposa. Estaba exultante y con sus ojos verdes brillándole como nunca.

-Harry y yo… vamos a tener otro bebé.- dijo sin más dilaciones la pelirroja, mirando a sus amigos, radiante. Todos en el salón saltaron de júbilo, comenzando a felicitarlos sinceramente, acompañando a sus amigos en su nueva alegría.

-¿Qué?- gritó Eileen sin poder contenerse- ¿Estás esperando un niño, _Tía _Ginny?

-Sí.- dijo tocándose con dulzura su aún vientre plano.- Y nacerá casi a la par de tu hermano…

-¿Tú lo sabías?- se volvió hacia James, que no podía creerse que el muy rastrero se hubiera callado semejante notición, a saber cuanto tiempo, mientras a ella le había faltado tiempo para ir a contarle el embarazo de su madre. El chico asintió la cabeza levemente. Era un maldito traidor.-¡Judaaaaaaaaaas!- le chilló.- ¿Cómo has podido ocultarme algo así?

-Joder… se lo prometí a mi madre.

Ron chasqueó la lengua.

-Está muy feo eso de ocultarle cosas a tu novia…

James apretó los dientes. Ya estaba divisando el abismo de su paciencia… pero decidió no contestarle nada a su tío, a pesar de tener deseos de mandarle a la mismísima mierda.

Snape gruñó algo entre dientes, fulminando con la mirada al piojoso del pelirrojo. Aquel día se estaba ganando un sectumsempra a pulso, si ya no le había maldecido aún, era por Hermione. Eileen hizo caso omiso al tío de James y fue la primera en ir abrazar a la señora Potter.

Neville estaba apático, mirando su plato vacío con atención. Se alegraba mucho por sus amigos, pero no podía parar de pensar en la media discusión que había mantenido con Elle en la cocina… Sentía una incómoda opresión en la boca del estómago. Sabía como era ella: temperamental, posesiva, celosa y se gastaba un genio de mil demonios… y por primera vez en sus cinco meses de relación, se planteó seriamente la edad de Eileen.

Era muy joven, a veces se olvidaba de ello. A pesar de ser tan decidida y suspicaz, no dejaba de ser una adolescente, con todas esas hormonas funcionando a alto rendimiento, insegura, e inexperta. Él sabía que tarde o temprano esa diferencia de edad saltaría por algún lado… podía comportarse como una adulta, pero francamente no lo era.

Pero él no podía dejar que sus celos creciesen sin control. Le dolía enormemente que ella dudase de él. Si él estaba enamorado de Luna todavía… ¿Entonces insinuaba que había jugado con ella? ¿Qué la había mentido? ¿Qué todos sus "te quiero" eran fruto del vacío? ¿Qué su relación con ella había sido una simple distracción?

Parecía como si no le conociera.

Debería saber que eso no podía ser cierto… él jamás haría una cosa así, y menos con ella. ¿No le había demostrado miles de veces lo que la quería? ¿No se había percatado nunca con qué devoción la observaba? ¿Es que no veía más allá de sus narices?

Hablaría con ella… después de todo él era el maduro, el mayor.

Se pasó la mano por la cara con ademanes cansados, sin darse siquiera cuenta que alguien estudiaba con atención cada uno de sus gestos. Su atención estaba puesta enteramente en su espalda, aunque no la viera, podía percibirla, a pocos metros de él, abrazando con felicidad a Ginny.

¿Era tan tonta, que no se daba cuenta que su mundo giraba en torno a ella ahora?

* * *

Lo que había comenzado como otra reunión cualquiera por el día del "Fénix" en casa de los Potter, había estallado en toda una celebración. Todos estaban felices ante las buenas nuevas. Incluso Albus Severus estaba radiante de felicidad, con la llegada de su nuevo hermano, ya que por fin dejaría de ser el pequeño de todos… Y ahora tendría un hermanito y un primo nuevo a la vez.

Después de comer aquel sustancioso almuerzo, se quedaron haciendo la sobremesa, degustando la colección de licores que poseía Harry Potter… Una buena excusa para pasar del vino al whiskey de fuego directamente.

Harry y Ron ya llevaban su borrachera habitual en esas reuniones, ya que como decía su padre "no tenían ni puñetera idea de beber", así que ya estaban formando escándalo, hablando a gritos y diciéndose lo mucho que se apreciaban. Pronto pasarían a la fase de cánticos…Ron de vez en cuando, se metía con James y Eileen, expandiendo el hastío de su padre, que se contenía por su madre y estirando un poco más la paciencia del muchacho. Tanto a Eileen como a James les habían permitido servirse un vaso de whiskey, a pesar de las miradas de desaprobación de sus madres. Pero ellas eran así. Después de todo ya eran mayores de edad… tenían el carné de aparición, podían ir a Azkaban, podían entrar ya en todos los comercios del callejón Knockturn… y sus madres aún ponían malas caras porque se bebieran un chupitazo… Los únicos que no bebían alcohol eran las embarazadas y Neville, que bebía su eterno licor de manzana.

-Neville… ¿Te acuerdas cuando en nuestro segundo año te cogieron los duendecillos de Cornualles de las orejas?- le preguntó Ron con una sonrisa bobalicona a causa del alcohol.

Eileen resopló con hastío. Ya estaban esos dos otra vez con batallitas de Hogwarts. No sabía por qué, pero en todas las reuniones donde esos dos cogían una buena merluza, terminaban por recordarle a Neville todo lo humillante que le había pasado de niño… y el otro ni se defendía. Simplemente profería una pequeña sonrisa entre dientes y esperaba que esos dos se cansasen de recordar viejas y rancias anécdotas.

Una cosa es que estuviera enfadada con Neville y otra muy distinta que le gustase que se metieran con él.

-¿Vosotros dos siempre tenéis que tocarme las pelotas?- espetó Neville de pronto, sorprendiendo por su reacción a toda la mesa.

Pero esos dos ni se dieron cuenta de la cara de irritación que estaba poniendo Neville.

-¡Lo mejor fue cuando se enfrentó a su boggart!- gritó Ron, como si hubiera descubierto el mundo.

_No por favor… la historia del boggart con la forma de mi padre no…_ pensó Eileen. Miró a su padre, que volteaba la silla hacia Harry, furioso y a Neville que parecía que quería lanzar a esos dos a través de la ventana. La tragedia se podía palpar en el ambiente.

Tampoco quería que se pelearan en el día del Fénix, que era lo más parecido al día de la paz muggle.

-Oye Harry.- Intervino Eileen con rapidez, cruzándose teatralmente de brazos.- ¿Es verdad que te bañaste en pelotas con Myrthe en el baño de los perfectos?

James escupió el whisky de fuego que estaba bebiendo en esos instantes. Recordaba con claridad el día que se había peleado Eileen con el fantasma porque afirmaba semejante barbaridad. Hermione, Ginny, Luna y Severus estallaron en carcajadas al ver la cara lívida que había puesto Harry. Neville simplemente miró a Eileen, pero no se reía. Le daba vueltas al contenido de su vaso distraído.

-Vaya, vaya Potter… -dijo Severus con su voz más ponzoñosa- ésa te la tenías muy calladita.

-¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo fue eso?- preguntó Ron, riéndose ahora de su mejor amigo.

-En el colegio Harry tenía mucho éxito con las chicas…- intervino Hermione, que también estaba cansada de las historias sobre Neville… ya era hora que contaran algo sobre ellos…

-Si la extrañas, le puedo mandar besitos de tu parte…

Eso último lo había dicho despreocupadamente Neville, que seguía con su rostro apoyado en una mano. Lo había dicho sin pensar. Esa clase de exhibición de espontaneidad se le estaba pegando irremediablemente de Eileen.

Todo el salón fue inundado por una risa generalizada. Harry estaba recibiendo de su propia medicina.

* * *

**_Unas copas más tarde…_**

-Elle…- la llamó a susurros James, a la vez que hundía una y otra vez uno de sus dedos en su cintura, para que le prestara atención.

La chica le cogió simplemente de la mano con firmeza, volviendo su rostro hacia el de su amigo.

-Estoy harto de estar aquí… ya no aguanto más los estúpidas bromas de mi padre y de mi tío Ron. ¿Por qué no nos vamos?

-¿Irnos? ¿No habías quedado con Andy más tarde?- dijo consultando su reloj de pulsera.

El chico se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y qué mas da? Nos vamos solos a dar un paseo. Esta situación me ahoga. Ya estoy hasta los cojones de los chistecitos de novios… y supongo que tú también necesitas respirar.

James miró con disimulo al apagado Neville Longbottom, que escuchaba con paciencia el parloteo de Hermione y su madre sobre sus embarazos. Desde luego ese hombre era la paciencia personalizada. Después desvió levemente los ojos a su amiga. Eileen sin darse cuenta de su gesto, ya que con James estaba más que acostumbrada a tener cierta complicidad y contacto corporal, puso su otra mano sobre la de James, estrechándolas entre sí.

-Como quieras… yo tampoco soporto esto. Nos despedimos y nos largamos.

James le guiñó un ojo a su amiga.

-Genial… así podremos hablar más tranquilamente de lo que ha ocurrido en esa cocina…

-¡Después decís que no!-gritó entre risas el plasta de Ron- ¡Os pillé haciendo manitas! ¿Por qué no admitís de una vez que estáis juntos? ¡Si no es nada malo!

-¡YA ESTOY HASTA LOS COJONES!- gritó James, perdiendo su último ápice de paciencia, poniéndose de pie bruscamente, haciendo caer su asiento hacia atrás. Con ambas palmas de la mano, golpeó iracundo el tablero de la mesa, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-¡Ya basta de chistecitos por hoy!- espetó, mirando con irritación a su tío.

-No te pongas así muchacho… hay que ver lo que molesta que te digan la verdad.- siguió pinchando Ronald, divertido.

-Ron… basta ya.- le ordenó Ginny. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que le había amonestado a su hermano, pidiéndole que dejase a su hijo y a Eileen en paz.

Pero ya era tarde. Muy tarde…

-¡Eileen es mi mejor amiga! ¡No estoy enamorado de ella!- comenzó a enumerar con los dedos- ¡Ni estamos saliendo a escondidas! ¡Ni nos gustamos! ¡Ni hacemos manitas! ¡Ni me la estoy intentando encandilar! ¡Ni tampoco escondo mis sentimientos hacia ella! Porque yo…- tomó todo el aire que podían proporcionarle sus pulmones- ¡SOY HOMOSEXUAL!

Un silencio sepulcral inundó todo el salón. Todos tenían puestos sus ojos sobre el valiente muchacho, que acababa de gritar ante toda su familia lo que tanto había temido revelar, haciendo honor a la casa a la que pertenecía en Hogwarts. Su respiración era entrecortada de puros nervios, notando cómo la adrenalina inundaba todo su cuerpo.

Lo había hecho… no se lo podía creer… al fin había confesado su condición ante todos sus seres queridos. Quizás no como le hubiera gustado a él, le hubiera gustado algo más tranquilo, menos violento, ya que había sido producto de un arranque típico de Gryffindor.

Pero el silencio imperante del salón comenzó a hacerle zozobrar… ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué pasaría? Ahora debía atenerse a las múltiples reacciones de su familia… que aún estaban en estado de shock.

Notó como Eileen se levantaba de su asiento y le tomaba de la mano, insuflándole fuerzas. La Apretó levemente. Sabía que ella estaba allí con él. Se sintió más fuerte, más seguro, más arropado.

Juntos eran capaces de todo. Con su amiga todo era más llevadero.

Harry miraba su vaso fijamente, como si lo que acabara de oír, fuera el producto del alcohol, aún asimilando las palabras que había berreado su hijo. Ginny estaba lívida, con los ojos muy abiertos, mirando fijamente a su hijo. Hermione y Neville tenían un rostro más relajado, uno porque ya lo sabía con anterioridad y la otra porque siempre había sido muy liberal en ese aspecto. Severus observaba al muchacho con una ceja levantada, jamás lo hubiera pensado… todos tenían su atención puesta en James, que comenzó a ruborizarse. No le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

-¡AAAAAAAAAGH!- gritó Ginny de pronto- ¡No puede ser!

-Pero mamá…- dijo bajando la voz James, encogiéndose levemente. Sintió la presión suave de la mano de su mejor amiga.

-Esto… es una broma ¿Verdad? –Dijo Ron mirando a su sobrino como si hubiera caído de otro planeta- Tú no eres así…

-¿Cómo puedes soltar una bomba así? ¡De pronto! Así… a lo bruto.- le gritó Ginny desde la otra punta de la mesa.

-¿Cómo puedes saber que _eso_… es lo que realmente te gusta? ¿Lo has probado?- preguntó aún incrédulo Ron.

-¡No contestes a eso hijo!- le gritó Harry reaccionando de pronto, pero de una forma suave, para nada con hostilidad.

-Creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia Ron.- espetó de repente Neville, defendiendo al muchacho. Para nada iba a permitir que ese pelirrojo se metiera con James, era un buen chico… y su condición sexual no lo cambiaba en absoluto.

Severus sonrió de medio lado al ver la reacción del Jefe de la casa Gryffindor. Ahora podía hacer gala a su casa y salir él también del armario. Después de todo el chico ya se lo había puesto fácil, allanándole el terreno. Desde luego había demostrado tener verdaderas agallas para confesar una cosa así de repente.

-Yo sólo quiero saber si está seguro… - le dijo el pelirrojo a Neville- es muy raro, no sé. Es antinatural…

-¡¿Por qué no te vas a vivir a las cavernas? ¡Qué fuerte me parece lo que acabas de decir! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan retrógrado?- gritó Hermione de repente, interviniendo también en la discusión.

-No sé… dos personas del mismo sexo juntas me parece extraño. No lo entiendo.

-Normal que no lo entiendas… Siempre has sido incapaz de ver más allá de tu nariz.- le contestó Neville, que estaba particularmente peleón esa tarde.

-¡Qué vergüenza papá!- intervino Rose, que estaba colorada de ira por lo que acababa de afirmar su padre.- Sabía que eras garrulo, pero esto ya me sobrepasa.

Como muestra de apoyo, se levantó y le cogió la otra mano a su primo, que la recibió con alegría y alivio. Albus, que no entendía muy bien de que iba el asunto, se levantó también y se abrazó a su hermano.

-A mí me da igual lo que seas. Yo te quiero igual…

El caos inundó el salón. Todos hablaban a la vez, gritándose entre ellos. Neville y Hermione se peleaban con Ron, que seguía en sus trece. Ginny se acercó a Harry y comenzaron a hablar, señalando a su hijo sin reparos. No parecían hostiles, ni violentos. Pero sí impresionados. Luna, Lavender y Severus eran los únicos que permanecieron al margen de toda la discusión.

-¡Bueno ya basta!- La voz rotunda de Severus Snape inundó el comedor, consiguiendo el mismo efecto que en sus clases de pociones: un silencio absoluto.

Todos se volvieron a observar al oscuro hombre, que se levantaba de su silla, con un rostro inexpugnable, apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa.

-Estáis hablando a gritos sobre el chico como si no estuviera aquí. ¿Dónde está vuestra educación?

Nadie contestó.

-El chico es homosexual… ¿es acaso una tragedia? –Nadie contestó-Aparte de esta cicatriz- dijo señalándose el cuello donde se podía observar el feo desgarrón que le había dejado Nagini- tengo muchas otras por todo el cuerpo… y todas me las hice luchando para defender un mundo mágico libre. Me parece ya ridículo que sigamos oponiéndonos a este tipo de cosas, debemos evolucionar y derribar tabúes. Qué mas da el color de la piel, su condición sexual, o su linaje… estuvimos luchando para que todos fuéramos libres ¿No? Quizás el chico ha sido un poco desacertado eligiendo el momento y las formas de decirlo… pero este póngido- dijo señalando a Ron- lleva tocándole las narices desde que entró en la casa…

-Yo no soy…- comenzó a decir Ron, que no estaba muy seguro de qué le había llamado Snape.

-¡Sí que lo eres, hostia!

Todos se volvieron a Neville, que estaba muy irascible.

-Si lo ves "antinatural"- dijo con desdén- Al menos cállate y respeta a James… es tu sobrino.

-¿Sabes lo que nos duele a tu padre y a mí?- comenzó a decirle Ginny, clavándole sus ojos marrones en los de su hijo.- Que nos lo ocultaras… ¿A qué tenías miedo? ¿Crees que voy a dejar de querer a mi hijo por ser homosexual?

-No lo sé… - dijo James, aún sorprendido por la interrupción del padre de Eileen… ¿le había defendido? ¿A él? ¿Había algo extraño en su bebida que le hacía alucinar?

-Que yo sepa,- le reprochó su padre- Nosotros siempre te hemos educado en la libertad y en la igualdad… creo que no te hemos inculcando ningún rechazo social… al revés

James estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-Y ahora me lo sueltas así… gritándolo como un energúmeno en el almuerzo del día del Fénix… Pues es normal hijo, que nos impresione.

James comenzó a sollozar.

-Yo pensé… no sé, que os enfadaríais conmigo, que me rechazaríais…ha sido todo tan complicado, tan extraño… lo he pasado tan mal.

-¡Ay mi niño!- corrió Ginny hacia James como una gallina clueca, envolviendo el cuerpo de su hijo entre sus brazos con fuerza-Solo de pensar lo mal que lo has debido de pasar…

-mamá yo…

-Shhhhh. Ya hablaremos después. Y no te preocupes… que no pasa absolutamente nada. Hoy dedícalo a pasarlo bien. Mañana tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar. – la pelirroja se separó de su hijo, acariciándole una mejilla. Harry, que se había acercado, abrazó también a su hijo, que ya no podía parar de llorar.

Era la segunda noticia que anunciaban aquel día…

* * *

Severus Snape fue de los primeros en entrar al salón y servirse otra copa. Era ya una costumbre levantarse de la mesa y terminar de hacer la sobremesa en el salón principal de la casa, junto a la chimenea. No veía el momento de marcharse a casa con su mujer, ya que esa noche tenía permiso para pasarlo fuera de la escuela… tenía tantas ganas de estar en _su_ casa y dormir con Hermione en _su_ cómoda cama de matrimonio…hacía siete meses que no pisaba su hogar y se moría de ganas de hacerlo.

Sonrió con malicia… así que el hijo mayor de Potter era gay. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta él antes? Después de todo él había sido espía, y muy intuitivo con esas cosas. Había sido tantas las veces había pensado que Eileen y él estaban saliendo juntos, que ya últimamente lo daba por hecho… así que la confesión del muchacho le había sorprendido enormemente. Jamás lo hubiera pensado. Llevaba meses observando con atención la relación de Eileen con James, y le había parecido tan evidente… Pero claro, visto desde fuera, la relación que tenía el hijo de Potter con Eileen era tan íntima, siempre tan complementados el uno con el otro, tan estrecha, teniendo en cuenta siempre al otro, el defenderse y cierto contacto corporal, que tendía a sospechar una relación entre ambos. Recordó baile de navidad, todas las veces que se lo cruzaban por los pasillos, el disgusto de Eileen al no dejarla ir con los Potter, aquella vez que James parecía disgustado porque quería hacer algo público... Todo eran claros indicios de un noviazgo entre ellos.

Y se había equivocado en sus sospechas.

En su rostro se dibujó una gran sonrisa de satisfacción y se llevó el vaso con el amargo licor a los labios.

Eso había que celebrarlo.

Potter era inofensivo… al menos para su hija.

Al menos sabía que no lo emparentaría con un Potter… vislumbró la esperanza de algún día librarse de ellos.

Eileen entró en el salón, de la mano con James, seguido del resto de los invitados.

-Papá… James y yo nos vamos.

Por una vez en la vida no le disgustó que estuviera de la mano con James. Mejor con ese chico que con cualquier indeseable niñato. Hasta le pareció que comenzó a caerle simpático.

-¿A donde vais?-preguntó con curiosidad.

Eileen se encogió de hombros.

-A dar un paseo… y después a bailar. Hemos quedado con unos compañeros del colegio.

-¿Esos Huflepuff con los que soléis ir a todas partes?

-Sí señor.-intervino por primera vez James, dudando si darle las gracias a su profesor de pociones por haberle defendido antes en el comedor, pero Eileen le había advertido que era mejor que no lo hiciera. Su padre odiaba con todas sus fuerzas esa clase de escenitas, exaltadas por una demostración exagerada de aprecio.

Le ponían de mal humor.

-Bueno, tomad…- Severus se llevó una mano a uno de los bolsillos de su levita, sacando una buena cantidad de dinero mágico, repartiéndolo entre los sorprendidos jóvenes. Dudó un momento, y sin más, hizo aparecer de la nada cuatro billetes de veinte libras, dándole dos a cada uno sin hacer ceremonias.- Y ahora a pasadlo bien…

Los chicos se miraron incrédulos. El padre de Eileen estaba terriblemente extraño.

Estaba de buen humor…

-Gracias señor…

-Gracias papá.

Eileen se puso de puntillas y besó la mejilla de la cicatriz de su padre.

-¿No te dijo mamá que no fabricaras más billetes falsos? Te dijo que ibas a colapsar la economía muggle…

-¡Bah! Ya sabes lo exagerada que es. Lo dice como si lo hiciera a diario.

-Ahora sí que nos vamos…

-Por cierto…- dijo arrastrando las palabras y clavando sus ojos negros en su hija- Ni se te ocurra venir borracha… que ya sé como se las gastan tus amigos de hufflepuff.

Eileen puso los ojos en blanco, antes de hacer una desaparición conjunta con su mejor amigo.

El salón comenzó a ser ocupado por los amigos de su mujer… que poco duraba la tranquilidad en esa jodida casa.

* * *

Neville se acercó al mueble bar pensativo. Sus dedos rozaron distraídamente el cuello de la botella del licor sin alcohol que él solía tomar, que Ginny procuraba tener siempre en casa para él. Arrugó un poco la nariz y cogió la botella del whiskey de fuego. Qué carajo, un poco no le vendría mal. Miró el reloj con impaciencia, aún quedaban un par de horas para que diera la hora acordada anteriormente con Eileen, cuando habían quedado en Hogwarts en encontrarse en un callejón del centro de Londres.

Sabía que le esperaba una noche un poco movidita por todo lo que había pasado.

Se alejó del grupo, le apetecía estar un momento sin hablar con nadie, sin tener que decir nada o estar atento a lo que te decían… Se fue presto a una ventana, corriendo el visillo con la punta de los dedos para mirar a través del cristal… aunque realmente no le interesaba en absoluto lo que acontecía allá fuera. Su mente navegaba por el mar tempestuoso de sus pensamientos.

Le dio un gran trago al contenido de su vaso, bebiéndose casi de un golpe todo el contenido. Cerró los ojos al sentir el amargor y la quemazón del alcohol recorriendo su garganta.

-¿Tan mal están las cosas con ella que dejas de lado tu abstinencia?

Neville no podo evitar dar un respingo, al sentir la suave voz de Luna tan cerca, que se había acercado a él silenciosa como un gato. La mujer se apoyó en el quicio de la ventana despreocupadamente, mirándole a él directamente al rostro. Neville tornó sus ojos marrones a los azulados de la bruja. Su mirada era claramente distinta. No había rastro de su mirada soñadora y distraída, sus ojos revelaban una fuerza que jamás había visto en ellos. Sus ojos del color del mar escrutaban con atención a uno de sus mejores amigos, le conocía muy bien, quizás la que mejor de todos los presentes. Sabía cómo pensaba, cómo reaccionaba… y cómo amaba. Desde siempre había sabido que Neville estaba enamorado de ella, pero nunca le había dicho nada. Las cosas a veces no surgían porque el destino nos tiene guardado para nosotros algo mejor… Ella había sentido alguna vez algo por él, e incluso había deseado pasar a mayores con él, pero nada que ver cuando conoció a su marido. Esos sentimientos que lo arrasaban todo a su paso, llenándote de felicidad sin motivo aparente, sólo porque la persona a la que amas quiere permanecer a tu lado.

Neville miró sorprendido a su amiga… ¿Acababa de decir lo que él había entendido o ya alucinaba?

-No te entiendo Luna…

-Creo que lo has entendido perfectamente. Una cosa es que quieras obviarlo.

Cuando Luna hablaba así, le daba realmente miedo… decía las cosas a bocajarro, directamente sin pudor alguno. Cuando quería podía ser muy directa, además era extremadamente inteligente y observadora. Era muy sensible con lo que le rodeaba, después de todo era una Ravenclaw.

-Lo mejor que os ha pasado hoy es que Ron no dejara de fastidiar… lo vuestro se nota a leguas. Lo que no me explico es cómo no se ha dado cuenta el padre, que es la mar de largo en estas cosas…

-Luna… yo no…

-¿Vas a negarme que sientes algo por Eileen?

Neville aguantó su intensa mirada.

-No me tomes por tonta Neville…

-Estoy enamorado de ella.- confesó sin más.

Luna tomó su brazo, quitándole el vaso de licor de entre sus dedos, llevándoselo ella a sus labios.

-Háblalo con ella…acláralo. Ella te ama. Se ve a simple vista…

-es muy fácil hablar, pero la niña es la persona más cabezona que he conocido.

- Le viene de familia. Perdona que te lo pregunte, ¿desde cuando estáis juntos?

-Hace cinco meses.

Luna sonrió levemente.

-Sabes que ha sido simplemente suerte que Snape no lo haya averiguado… será cuestión de tiempo.

-Lo sé…- dijo incómodo por la conversación que estaban teniendo- ¿te puedo preguntar cómo lo has sabido?

-Ella me mira como una posible rival… es muy joven, y cree que sus celos son totalmente justificados. Ya entenderá que tú jamás le harías una cochinada… eres la persona más noble que conozco… aunque a veces me sorprendas.

-Tú sí que me sorprendes Luna.

La mujer le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Me contarás algún día la historia completa? Creo que hacerlo aquí no es buena idea… con tantos oídos.

-Te lo prometo…

Luna dejó el vaso ya vacío entre sus dedos y se marchó como si nada con Ginny, que comenzó a preguntarle cuando ella y su marido se animarían a traer descendencia. Luna le estaba explicando algo de disfrutar la vida en pareja entes de reproducirse. Hermione se desmarcó de la conversación, dirigiéndose a su solitario amigo que se acababa de rellenar el vaso con Whisky, bebiendo solo en la ventana.

-Nev… ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- preguntó Hermione sonriéndole a su amigo.

-Tú me dirás Hermione…

-Quería darte las gracias.

-¿Las gracias? ¿Por qué?- preguntó el profesor de herbología extrañado. No recordaba que hubiera hecho nada para que Hermione se lo agradeciera.

-Es sobre Eileen…- Hermione se ganó la atención de su amigo Neville-ha mejorado mucho últimamente en el colegio, sus notas han subido considerablemente y sé que eso en parte es gracias a ti. Sé que estás pendiente de ella. Ella te tiene mucho cariño, siempre te ha admirado mucho y te escucha… y parece que a ti te hace caso.

-Bueno… su cambio de actitud con respecto a los estudios ha cambiado. Parece que se lo toma más en serio, también es más madura. Ahora estudia todas las tardes.- Neville sonrió levemente. Eileen acudía todas las tardes a la sala de estudios, aunque a veces hacía de todo menos ponerse a estudiar. Sabía de sobra que iba a verle, pasándose las tardes llamándola al orden, pero sus notas habían mejorado notablemente. Todos los sermoncitos que había pronunciado en privado, hasta que se quejaba la chica por pesado, parecían haber hecho efecto al fin. Los exámenes para los EXTASIS estaban irremediablemente cerca. Aunque confiaba que Elle los aprobaría todos sin problemas. Ella era capaz hacer cualquier cosa que se propusiera… incluso salir con el profesor.- Aún su profesora de transformaciones se queja de que su trabajo es insuficiente… pero esa mujer es idiota. Veo como Elle se esfuerza.

Hermione sonrió un tanto aliviada, sabía la lucha que se traía su hija con esa asignatura. A veces pensaba que le tenía cierta manía, y la idea no era tan descabellada. Sólo había que mirar la trayectoria docente de su marido.

-Tengo miedo de que suspenda sus EXTASIS y se lleve una desilusión. Necesita cinco para entrar en la carrera de Aurores y me encantaría que lo lograse…

Neville no pudo evitar hacer una mueca cuando escuchó aquello de Aurores… ¿Era posible que no se dieran cuenta que eso no la ilusionaba en absoluto? Sólo había que comparar el entusiasmo que gastaba al hablar sobre su futuro como auror y cuando hablaba sobre quidditch.

-Hermione, tu hija cuando quiere es buena estudiante. Es aplicada, atiende y pone empeño en los ejercicios… pero a veces le cuesta ponerse.- sabía que Eileen le daría un par de puñetazos cuando se enterara de todo lo que le estaba largando a su madre. Pero ante todo, era su preocupado profesor… siempre le había inquietado su formación académica. La suya y la de todos sus alumnos, porque se preocupaba por cada uno de ellos.

-Le falta ser disciplinada en los estudios. –sentenció su madre.

Neville afirmó con la cabeza. Eileen casi todo lo hacía, era movida por puro impulso. No era ni ordenada, ni disciplinada… y eso le volvía loco.

-Supongo que en la "British Aurors Academy" le infundirán un poco… aunque para que la terminen de admitir debe tener los EXTASIS.

-¿La "British Aurors Academy"?- preguntó Neville lleno de curiosidad- ¿Vais a mandar a Eileen a una academia de verano?

-Sí. Su padre y yo le regalamos la plaza por navidad. Le hizo muchísima ilusión. Estamos muy contentos que haya elegido esa carrera… y queremos ayudarla en todo lo posible.

Neville intentó poner un rostro inexpugnable. Eileen le había enseñado el vestido celeste que le había comprado su madre en Francia, poniendo énfasis en lo horrible que era y lo poco que le gustaba el color… pero sobre la academia no le había dicho nada.

Se lo había ocultado.

Neville se cruzó de brazos disimulando su turbación.

-He oído que esa academia es de lo mejor… sé que mi padre estuvo allí. Mi abuela me lo ha contado…

* * *

Andy y Eileen la emprendieron a carcajadas, dándose de codazos. James se cruzó de brazos claramente disgustado.

-¡Ya está bien!- les llamó la atención con hastío. Llevaban riéndose sin parar un rato, eran un par de cansinos. Era como mezclar el hambre con las ganas de comer. A veces se preguntaba seriamente porqué los aguantaba.

-Es que no me lo puedo imaginar…

-Joder Andy… tenemos que conseguir a toda costa que alguien nos deje un pensadero. Esto lo tienes que ver por ti mismo…

-Es que no me imagino a James gritando que es homosexual a plena voz en el almuerzo del día del Fénix… esta vez te has superado cariño.

-Valor Gryffindor, chaval…- le replicó el chico con orgullo.

-Tenía las orejas coloradas…- explicó Eileen entre risas-y le salió una voz grave, de ultratumba que no había oído nunca.

-Ya vale… joder.- se quejó el muchacho. Su novio y su mejor amiga eran unos indeseables.- ¿Por qué no dejáis de reíros de mí de una vez?

-No nos reímos de ti… nos reímos contigo.- dijo Eileen divertida.

-¿Se respira bien fuera del armario cariño?- le preguntó Andy. Le encantaba meterse con él. Elle tenía razón, cuando se enfadaba, al chico se le ponían las orejas al rojo vio, y eso era la mar de gracioso.

-Estáis hoy graciosillos…

Andy se enjugó las lágrimas que habían brotado de sus ojos a causa de la risa. Se acercó a su novio, cogiéndole el rostro con las manos, dándole un sonoro beso en los labios. James intentó zafarse de su novio en vano, ya que estaba enojado con ambos.

-No te enfades corazón…- le susurró- qué peleón está hoy mi leoncito…

-Para peleona… Eileen.- dijo James, deseoso de cambiar de tema.

-¿Con quien te has peleado esta vez?- le preguntó Andy volviéndose a Elle con tono aburrido.

-Se ha peleado con el profesor Longbottom.- la delató James, antes de que la chica pudiera decir nada.

-¿Con el profe? ¿Qué le has hecho? - preguntó Andy inquisitivo, poniendo sus manos sobre la cintura, en una pose no muy masculina por cierto.

-¿Por qué tengo que ser yo la que le haya hecho algo?

- Sabemos cómo eres Elle y porque el profesor Longbottom es una de las mejores personas que conozco… y sé que no te haría daño…

-Pues que sepas que ha sido él…

Andy miró a su novio interrogante. El chico se limitó a encogerse de hombros, haciendo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia.

-A Eileen… que le ha dado un ataque de cuernos…

-¿Te has puesto celosa Eileen? vaya quien lo diría…

-Tenías que verle como babeaba por su amiguita. Era bochornoso.

James le negó con la cabeza a Andy, indicándole que aquello se había salido de padre.

-Pero si al profesor se le nota a leguas que está por ti… además, se le ve tan leal… que podría ser un Huflepuff…

-No insultes al profesor, Andy… - dijo james contento de poder tomar revancha. Andy se limitó a fulminar con la mirada a su novio. Cualquier excusa era buena para meterse con su casa.

Elle se cruzó de brazos con claro indicio de molestia.

-Yo no estaría tan segura…

-¿Vas a ir a la cita que tienes con él? Tendríais que hablar, aclarar las cosas… es una tontería Eileen. – intentó hacerla entrar en razón- Yo le he visto durante el almuerzo y se le notaba deprimido.

-¿A qué hora vienen Marian y los demás?- preguntó Eileen ignorando la pregunta de su mejor amigo- Conozco una discoteca muggle que está genial…

* * *

Neville Longbottom consultó una vez más su reloj con desazón y después miró esperanzado al fondo del callejón, esperando ver aparecer la silueta de la persona a la que amaba. Hacía una hora que Eileen debía haber acudido a su cita… y ni se había dignado en presentarse.

Tenía la leve esperanza de poder aclararlo todo con ella aquella tarde, después de todo, era absurdo pensar que él aún estaba enamorado de Luna, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos y todos los momentos compartidos...

Pero no había ido. Le había dejado tirado.

Cerró el puño con fuerza. Era una inmadura, eso es lo que era. En lugar de intentar de hablar, arreglando las cosas como una adulta, le dejaba abandonado, como si fuera un perro callejero, como si no le importara lo que sintiese.

Como si fuera de piedra.

Se sentía mal, extremadamente mal. Estaba decepcionado por la actitud desdeñosa de Eileen. Siempre había pensado que ella era más madura que muchas de sus compañeras…estaba equivocado.

Se estaba comportando como una verdadera niñata.

Miró una vez más el reloj y decidió que su orgullo ya había sido pisoteado suficiente por hoy. Cegado por el resentimiento, comenzó a pegarle patadas a un cubo de basura de aquel callejón descargando toda su rabia. Volcó todo su contenido en la acera y desapareció.

* * *

_**Hola a todas**_

_**Me gustaría dedicarle este cap a nuestra TequilaNervous, que nos traduce esas pedazos de historias y que odia al zanahorio tanto como yoooo. mujajaja**_

_**Quería darle las gracias a Bluemeanie, que me ayudó a salir de un calambre mental, si no fuera por ella, aún estaría buscando el nombre para el día del fénix. Y a Patty- sly, que ya hubiera borrado este cap un par de veces.**_

_**Y como siempre, un besiño a mis mortífagas, a mis gamberras, a mis niñas-snape, a mis nevilleras, a mi hermana pequeña, a mi chica fanfic, a mi detective, a mi rockera, a la Nata, al proyecto mortífago y a mi Slytherin flojo.**_

_**Y por supuesto a ti. Os quiero.**_

_**La canción del principio es "el que quiera entender que entienda" de Mägo de oz.**_

_**Y como siempre espero vuestras maldiciones. (estoy contestando comentarios. )**_


	34. Ahora, tendrás que escucharme

**Cap 34. Ahora, tendrás que escucharme.**

_Eileen yacía completamente desnuda, en la cama del profesor Longbottom. Aquella noche, había podido colarse a su dormitorio a través de su ventana, ya que la directora le había absuelto pronto de sus tareas eventuales. Sentía una paz creciente en su interior, que siempre la acompañaba cuando permanecía a su lado. Ese hombre le trasmitía una increíble tranquilidad, un equilibrio interior… era como contemplar un océano en calma al atardecer, cuando las luces del ocaso tiñen de naranja el cielo y el agua parece plata líquida. Neville le daba ese sosiego que alimentaba su alma. Estar con Neville, sentirle, tocarle, besarle… era lo único que le apetecía hacer en la vida. Era su única aspiración, el sentirse amada entre sus brazos, ya no deseaba nada más._

_-¿Se puede saber qué haces?- preguntó divertida, intentando incorporándose en la cama, ya que estaba bocabajo y podía sentirle sobre su espalda. Pero las manos suaves de su profesor evitaron que se incorporara, haciéndola tenderse otra vez en el colchón._

_-Nada… yo no hago nada.- dijo inocentemente el jefe de la casa Gryffindor, mientras sentía unos de sus dedos surcando el recorrido de su espina dorsal, provocando en ella una fuerte agitación. Sus dedos recorriendo su espalda, era algo que le ponía cada vello de su piel de punta._

_-¿Nada?- dijo la chica riéndose por las cosquillas- Llevas un rato hurgándome en la espalda y el señor dice que no hace nada…_

_-Eres muy curiosa…- susurró, comenzando a besar su espalda, succionando con sus labios un poco de piel. Su cuerpo se estremeció sin control de la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies.- Sólo cuento tus lunares._

_-¿Mis lunares?- preguntó la chica aún incrédula. A veces Neville, la dejaba completamente fuera de lugar._

_-Sí… quiero saber cuántos tienes… y ahora me has hecho perder la cuenta. Tendré que comenzar de nuevo…_

_Eileen notó cómo el profesor comenzaba a besar cada uno de sus lunares de su espalda._

_-Uno… dos… tres…_

_-Mi madre dice que son imperfecciones de la piel.-dijo de repente, completamente espontánea, cómo sólo sabía ser ella._

_-Tú no tienes nada imperfecto, Elle… Sólo hay que mirarte para darse cuenta de ello.- dijo con verdadera devoción- me vuelves loco con ese cuerpo de buscadora de quidditch que tienes… ¡Ya he vuelto a perderme!-se quejó._

_Y comenzó una vez más, a besar cada lunar de su piel._

Eileen Snape sacudió de un lado a otro su cabeza, intentando alejar de su mente todos esos recuerdos que la atormentaban. Su cabeza la traicionaba una y otra vez, sin piedad, sacando del baúl de sus recuerdos momentos como ése con el profesor. Además, se hallaba en un lugar que ya estaba completamente vinculado a él, así que el recuerdo de Neville, estaba acechándola en cada rincón del local.

Había llevado a James, Andy, Mariam, Lien y al resto de sus amigos de Hufflepuff a la discoteca muggle donde había estado con su profesor en navidad, aquella noche que se escabulló del colegio como un ladronzuelo para estar con ella… era increíble la cantidad de veces que Neville se había arriesgado sólo para estar con ella.

_No puedo sacármelo de la cabeza. Es una maldita obsesión._

Bebió un sorbito de su vaso, que contenía ron con coca cola, lo mismo que había bebido aquella noche con él. Sonrió levemente al recordarlo. Aquella noche habían cogido una buena borrachera ambos... Neville había estado tan gracioso, tan a gusto con ella. Lo pasaron tan bien…

El cubata le supo a mierda pura. Pero no era la bebida… era ella. No podía disfrutar de la noche, de la discoteca, de la compañía…

Todo le sabía tan amargo.

Ese era el sabor agrio de la culpabilidad, de los celos y el miedo combinados en la boca de su estómago, en un curioso cóctel. Consultó su reloj con aparente desinterés. Neville en esos instantes estaría esperándola en aquel solitario callejón…

-¡Elle! ¡Este sitio está genial!- le gritó Mariam para hacerse oír. La chica había ido a la barra a pedirse una bebida y la había descubierto en un rincón, apoyada en la barra.- ¿Pero qué haces aquí en la barra sola? ¡Vamos a bailar!

Y agarrándola del brazo, se la llevó con ella para reunirse con el resto del grupo, que bailaba dando increíbles saltos en la zona central de la pista.

_Neville en un fervor, la cogió por la cintura y las rodillas, cargándola a peso entre sus brazos. La gente de alrededor los miró un momento divertidos, pero enseguida volvieron a lo suyo. El apacible profesor de herbología comenzó a dar saltos al son de la música._

_-¡Neville! Bájame… nos vamos a caer.- gritó Eileen agarrándose con fuerza al cuello del profesor._

_-¿Crees que no puedo contigo? No soy tan débil como te piensas._

_-¡Suéltame!- gritó entre risas, revolviendo su pelo._

_-¿Sabes qué me apetece?- dijo acercando su rostro al de ella- Secuestrarte para toda la vida…_

_-¿Toda la vida conmigo? Tú estas borracho…_

_-Sí, pero de ti. Mi dama gamberra._

Eileen se dejó arrastrar dócilmente al centro de la pista, donde se encontraba el resto de sus amigos bailando y pegando saltos como locos. Le dio con repulsión un gran sorbo a su ron, maldiciendo entre dientes, acordándose de la familia del camarero y sospechando que le habían puesto garrafón. Notó cómo James, que bailaba sin reparos con Andy, ya que los pocos amigos de hufflepuff que habían allí, eran sabedores del "secreto" de ambos, se acercaba para susurrarle al oído. Bueno… más bien berrearle en el oído, ya que la música estaba a tope.

-¿Qué haces aún aquí? Deberías irte…- dijo enseñándole su reloj de muñeca.

-Es aquí dónde tengo que estar.- dijo secamente Eileen, mirando con disimulo el reloj de su amigo.

-¿Por qué eres tan terriblemente obstinada? Te vas a arrepentir…-la advirtió, con el semblante serio.

Eileen ignoró a su mejor amigo, intentando concentrarse en la música, que sonaba a todo volumen a través de todos los altavoces repartidos por la discoteca. Profirió un grito de guerra, ya que la canción que comenzó a sonar, la conocía muy bien y le encantaba. Era uno de tantos grupos muggles que le gustaban y que su padre detestaba.

No podía quitárselo de la mente, por más que lo intentara, por mucho esfuerzo que pusiera en ello. Neville Longbottom estaba presente en su cabeza, en cada maldito pensamiento, recordándole sin cesar. Tampoco era capaz de desprenderse de esa sensación de inquietud y desasosiego… Sabía que estaba obrando mal, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. A pesar de creerse poseedora de la verdad absoluta, sabía que dejar a Neville tirado no estaba bien. Que era una guarrada.

Pero no podía evitarlo.

No quería enfrentarse con él. No quería encontrarse con un Neville que le dijera que todo lo que habían vivido esos cinco meses, era una gran mentira. Que sólo había sido una ilusión, un espejismo… un sueño que se acaba irremediablemente y ahora tenía que despertar, a enfrentarse a una fea realidad.

Una asquerosa existencia donde él no la quería.

Comenzó a mover su cuerpo por inercia, como una marioneta manejada con hilos invisibles. No le apetecía nada bailar… pero haría cualquier cosa para evadirse de la situación… Neville, su Neville, aún estaba perdidamente enamorado de Luna. Cerró los ojos para intentar fundirse con la música.

_**WHAT I WANT YOU TO WANT  
WHAT I WANT YOU TO FEEL  
BUT IT´S LIKE  
NO MATTER WHAT I DO  
I CAN´T CONVINCE YOU  
TO JUST BELIEVE THIS IS REAL  
SO I LET GO  
WATCHING YOU  
TURN YOUR BACK LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO  
FACE AWAY AND PRETEND THAT I'M NOT  
BUT I'LL BE HERE  
CAUSE YOU´RE ALL I GO**_

Eileen abrió los ojos de golpe. Había sido como recibir de bofetadas en plena cara. ¿Por qué todas las canciones que sonaban, le daba la impresión que la habían compuesto para ella? Daba igual cual fuera, pero por una cosa u otra, terminaba pensado en su profesor de herbología. Todas las canciones le hablaban de él…

_**I AM  
A LITTLE BIT INSECURE  
A LITTLE UNCONFIDENT  
CAUSE YOU DON´T UNDERSTAND  
I DO WHAT I CAN  
BUT SOMETIMES I DON´T MAKE SENSE  
I AM  
WHAT YOU NEVER WANT TO SAY  
BUT I'VE NEVER HAD A DOUBT  
IT´S LIKE NO MATTER WHAT I DO  
I CAN´T CONVINCE YOU  
FOR ONCE JUST TO HEAR ME OUT  
SO I LET GO  
WATCHING YOU  
TURN YOUR BACK LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO  
FACE AWAY AND PRETEND THAT I'M NOT  
BUT I'LL BE HERE  
CAUSE YOU´RE ALL I GOT**_

¿Por qué se sentía tan miserable? ¿Por qué ese peso en el estómago? Sabía cada una de las respuestas a sus preguntas, pero era incapaz de decírselas, de ser sincera consigo misma. Estaba siendo una jodida cobarde, más que nunca en su vida. No quería ir a su cita con el profesor, porque no sabía qué podía ocurrir en ella, sin mencionar la cabronada que era dejarle plantado… por mucho que le gustasen las plantas al profesor, no creía que le gustase. Decidió que su auto-chiste no tenía ni la más mínima gracia. Ni mucho menos, tenía ganas de reír.

Consultó el reloj una vez más. Hacía casi una hora que Neville debía estar esperándola en aquel sucio callejón. Sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo aparente, su imagen apareció en su mente, imaginándoselo con claridad. Lo vislumbró con los brazos cruzados, apoyado en una pared con esa cara de cachorro apaleado que la volvía loca de ternura… ¿Qué coño se suponía que estaba haciendo? Era mejor correr, enfrentarse a las circunstancias como una verdadera Gryffindor…

Tenía que correr y debía hacerlo ya…

Se bebió de una sola vez su ron, hasta que los hielos golpearon su nariz, sin pestañear siquiera. Sus amigos la jalearon, ya que pensaban que estaba haciendo una gracia. Sin dar un tipo de explicación, dejó el vaso sobre una repisa, y salió a todo escape hacia la salida, ante la mirada incrédula de James y los hufflepuff. Las pesadas puertas de la discoteca cedieron a sus manos, abriéndose con esfuerzo. Salió de aquella caldeado local, pudiendo respirar un poco mejor. Tomó todo el aire que le dejaron sus pulmones, para emprender su apresurada carrera por las escaleras que la llevaban al exterior.

Una mano se aferró a su brazo con fuerza.

-¡Elle! ¿A dónde vas?- se volvió con brusquedad, para ver el rostro preocupado de su siempre atento mejor amigo.

-¡Tengo que hablar con él! ¡Tengo que ir a buscarle!- Eileen se sorprendió al oír su propia voz quebrada, llena de angustia y unas lágrimas que amenazaban con golpear sus ojos.

El chico la soltó.

-¡Corre marimacho! ¡Corre pedazo de idiota!- le gritó haciendo hueco con las manos, mientras ella subía de dos en dos los escalones, impaciente de llegar a la superficie cuanto antes.

Se apareció en el callejón convenido. Estaba silencioso y solitario. Allí sólo había un par de gatos hurgando en un cubo de basura que estaba volcado en la acera, donde los animales estaban dándose un buen festín.

No había rastro de nadie en aquel lugar.

-¡Neville!- gritó llena de angustia- ¿Estás ahí?- preguntó adentrándose más en el oscuro y sucio callejón. ¿Por qué siempre elegía quedar en sitios tan malolientes?

Nadie contestó.

Volvió a pronunciar su nombre, pero no pasó nada.

El profesor se había ido.

Miles de sentimientos la inundaron. La ansiedad, la desazón, el sentimiento de culpabilidad la sobrepasó. ¿Qué pretendías? ¿Qué estuviera toda la noche esperándote? ¿Acaso él era un perro callejero que debía esperarla incondicionalmente a que regresara? ¿Y su orgullo? ¿Y su amor propio? ¿Crees acaso que no tiene?

Le había tratado como muchos habían hecho con él a lo largo de su vida… con la punta del pie.

_Estúpida. Estúpida._ Se maldijo mil veces. _Vas_ _a conseguir joder lo único que te importa en esta vida. _

Y a la desesperada, desapareció. Iría a buscarlo al fin del mundo, a la boca del infierno si era necesario. Y sin más dilación, apareció frente la puerta de su apartamento.

Aporreó la puerta con insistencia, hasta hacerse daño en los puños. Le llamó, gritó su nombre una y otra vez. Suplicó que le abriera la puerta. Pero esa puerta permaneció cerrada, ningún sonido provenía del interior, todo estaba en silencio. Cuando no pudo más, se dejó caer, dejándose deslizar por la suave madera, sobre el sucio felpudo. Sin poderlo evitar, comenzó a llorar. Lloró hasta que se cansó.

¿Dónde estás Neville? ¿Es posible que todas sus sospechas fueran ciertas y él estuviera con ella?

Volvió a golpear la puerta.

Nadie abrió.

* * *

-¿Le pongo otro?- le preguntó el dueño del local con aquella voz grave, haciendo una mueca desagradable, que intentaba ser una sonrisa.

Neville alzó el rostro de la barra, afirmando con la cabeza a duras penas. Todo le daba vueltas a su alrededor, se encontraba terriblemente mareado. Había perdido ya la cuenta de cuántos whiskeys de fuego se había tomado a lo largo de aquella noche. Sabía que su actitud no era la más correcta, ni madura, ni típica de él. Emborracharse hasta perder el sentido no era para nada su estilo, pero se había dejado llevar por un impulso irracional, que le había llevado hasta al _caldero chorreante_ a coger una buena curda hasta olvidar su propio nombre.

No le apetecía irse a su apartamento y darse cuenta de lo solo que se encontraba, de lo miserable que era su vida. Nadie le esperaba, ni le aguardaba, ni quería que volviera. Porque él, al contrario de todos sus amigos, aún no había construido un hogar. No tenía ni mujer, ni hijos… Él no había fundado una familia propia, si no que era el "tío" postizo de todos los hijos de sus amigos. Era el amigo solterón que todos tenían. No sabía qué era levantarse todos los días al lado de la persona a la que amas… jamás había tenido una relación seria y duradera en sus treinta y cuatro años y las que había tenido, habían sido un par de rolletes fugaces, sólo sexo. Necesitaba construir ya su vida. Quería alguien con quien compartirla, tener hijos, viajar, afrontar juntos la tediosa lucha de la vida… todo lo que tenía la gente corriente menos él. Una relación fuerte, formada desde el amor verdadero.

Él por fin había encontrado a Eileen, había puesto todas sus ilusiones y amor en ella. Por fin había creído hallar a esa mujer que llevaba tantos años esperando… y ya se había aburrido de él.

Elle era lo único que tenía en la vida y a ella ni le importaba.

Tom le sirvió otro vaso de whiskey, que lo apuró casi de un trago. Ya casi ni notaba el sabor amargoso de la bebida, ni cómo le rajaba la garganta.

Ya estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para no notarlo siquiera.

-Tom… Me preguntaba- dijo Neville vocalizando a duras penas, e intentando mantener lo mejor que podía el equilibrio en su asiento.-si tendrías una habitación libre…

* * *

Eileen se hallaba sentada en uno de los sillones en la sala común de Gryffindor, haciendo un intento inútil en concentrarse en la lectura de aquel tema de transformaciones, que había mandado la indeseable de Graham el día anterior y que por supuesto, había pospuesto hasta el último momento. Llevaba días que estudiar era más que inútil, era incapaz. Su cabeza vagaba en otros menesteres.

Era aún muy temprano. Estaba esperando con nerviosismo a que su mejor amigo bajara de su dormitorio para ir a desayunar. Había estado tentada en subir a buscarle, pero a esa hora, los dormitorios de los chicos solían estar aún repletos, ya que los madrugadores no abundaban en esa casa, empezando por ella. Casi siempre era James quien la esperaba, lleno de impaciencia, ya que solía despertarse por las mañanas con un hambre feroz, un apetito claramente heredado de la rama Weasley. Pero llevaba un par de días, que era ella quien lo esperaba a él, y eso había preocupado al muchacho, ya que sus ojeras se estaban haciendo poco a poco visibles en su rostro. Ella le había dicho que era de estudiar por la noche, pero él sabía que mentía descaradamente. La conocía perfectamente y sabía todo lo ocurrido con el profesor, así que no podía engañarle. Eileen era incapaz de dormir. Por las noches se desvelaba, haciendo del sueño casi un lujo inalcanzable, haciéndola madrugar como nunca había hecho.

Ahora entendía cuando su padre se quejaba de lo incómodo que era el insomnio. No es que fuera una molestia: era una gran putada. Por la noche, cuando no puedes dormir, hasta el más insignificante problema, se desborda. Da igual el que sea, adquiere unas dimensiones gigantescas, alejándote de toda posible solución, haciéndote sentir desgraciado. Pensamientos alocados, soluciones a la desesperada, acciones arriesgadas, se las planteaba por la noche. Pero cuando llegaba la luz del alba, todo volvía a su cauce, hasta esos pensamientos delirantes.

Todos los miedos y las frustraciones se marchaban con la oscuridad, volviendo a la cruda realidad.

Porque el recuerdo de Neville Longbottom seguía allí.

Había pensado prepararse poción para dormir, pero no tenía los materiales para realizarla y se aproximaban los EXTASIS, no estaba para perder el tiempo en hacerse con ellos. Hacía tiempo que no prepara pociones de ningún tipo y eso se notaba en sus reservas clandestinas ya que habían mermado considerablemente. Le daba vergüenza ir a pedírsela a Poppy, ya que la enfermera solía hacer muchas preguntas antes de dar una poción como esa, y las respuestas no tenía ninguna gana de inventárselas… Y por supuesto, pedírsela a su padre estaba descartado desde el primer momento.

Hacía tres días que se habían reanudado las clases en Hogwarts, después del esperado día del Fénix, que les había dado un respiro para enfrentarse a todos los exámenes y trabajos de fin de curso que se avecinaban. Eileen había encontrado a un profesor Longbottom malhumorado y tremendamente huraño. Jamás recordaba haberle visto tan intratable, alejado de su apacible carácter habitual; jamás lo recordaba tan enfadado.

Cualquier acercamiento a él, era una quimera.

Sus sentimientos eran claramente encontrados y confusos. Se sentía culpable…pero a la vez molesta. Después de todo, esa mierda la empezó él, dedicándole tantas miraditas a la flipada de su amiguita…Además, sabía que había pasado aquella noche fuera de su casa. No se había movido de la entrada de la casa de Neville hasta que era bien entrada la madrugada y se dio cuenta que él no iba a volver. Pero los celos le recomían el alma. ¿Con quién había estado? ¿Dónde había dormido?

Su imaginación le jugaba malas pasadas. Se lo imaginaba feliz, en casa de Luna, aprovechando que su marido no estaba en casa, los dos desnudos mancillando el lecho conyugal… no podía ser… Neville era un caballero, él no hacía semejantes vilezas. Él jamás caería tan bajo como para acostarse con una mujer casada… aunque ahora que lo pensaba, tampoco tenía pinta de acostarse con sus alumnas y lo hacía... no podía evitar pensar en todas esas cosas, corroyéndola por dentro, como el óxido al metal.

Y por supuesto, ella no iba a ir a buscarle…

-¡Eileen!- la llamó James desde la escalera del dormitorio de los chicos, mientras bajaba los escalones de dos en dos.- ¿Ya estás aquí?- preguntó incrédulo.

La chica asintió, intentando en vano sonreír.

-Tienes un aspecto horrible… ¿has dormido esta noche?

Elle negó con la cabeza. James suspiró, tomándola del brazo.

-Llevas tres días sin dormir. ¿No piensas hacer nada al respecto?

Eileen se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Anda, vamos a por un jodido café.- la cogió de la mano con suavidad- Te hará bien.

-Sí… para los nervios es lo mejor.-dijo sin poder evitar el tono de sarcasmo, que hizo resoplar al chico.

-¡Snape!-la llamó Victoire con una sonrisa burlona, bajando las escaleras del dormitorio de las chicas, seguida de Estrella y Patty. Desde que estaba saliendo oficialmente con Ted Remus Lupin, estaba de un subido insoportable. En más de una ocasión, Eileen había tenido que presenciar el patético espectáculo que daban ambos en la sala común. Solían morrearse sin reparos delante de todo el mundo y en cualquier momento. Era dantesco y lamentable verlos dándose de lengüetazos en cualquier parte del castillo.- Tienes hoy más mala cara que de costumbre… ¿es que anoche no pudiste chuparle la sangre a nadie?

Eileen se revolvió con vehemencia para encararse con la pelirroja. Lo que menos le apetecía era escuchar las gilipolleces de la frívola de Gryffindor.

- Pues tú tienes más cara de idiota que otros días… ¿Se te ha olvidado ponerte el cerebro esta mañana?

James arrastró a su amiga fuera de la sala común, antes de que se liara… aún era muy temprano para hostilidades y además tenía el estómago vacío.

Ya fuera de la sala común, caminó de la mano de una Eileen furibunda, molesta porque no había dejado que le pegara una hostia a la hueca de Weasley.

-¿Por qué le entras al trapo?- se quejó James- ¿No ves que su cerebro no da más de sí?

Eileen no pudo evitar sonreír un poco… esa frase le resultaba un tanto familiar. Soltó la mano de amigo para cogerle del brazo, para poder reposar su cabeza sobre su hombro.

James era tan tierno que a veces le gustaría usarle de almohada.

* * *

Eileen entró con el resto de sus compañeros al interior de los invernaderos, sintiendo cómo un fuerte pellizco se aferraba en la boca de su estómago. Casi le faltaba el aire y estaba poniendo todos sus esfuerzos en aparentar normalidad. Era la primera clase que tenía de herbología desde su vuelta a Hogwarts. Afortunadamente, compartían clase con los Hufflepuff, así que podía sentarse con Mariam, Lien y otros amigos de esa casa con los que se sentía muy a gusto. No había vuelto a ser más la compañera de Ted, que ahora se solía sentar con Victoire o algún compañero Gryffindor, dependiendo de la asignatura y lo que le interesara en esos momentos.

La gente puso cara de repulsión y horror al ver lo que les había preparado esa mañana el profesor. Sobre una gran mesa alargada, semejante a las del comedor, había útiles de herbología y varias macetas con tentáculas venenosas de pequeño tamaño. No llegarían ni a los quince centímetros de longitud, repartidas estratégicamente a lo largo de la mesa sobre hojas de periódico. En cambio, alejado de la mesa, en un perímetro dónde sólo podía caminar el profesor, había un recipiente enorme, donde había una planta de casi de tres metros, que retorcía amenazadoramente sus hojas, que se asemejaban a los viscosos tentáculos de un pulpo, en un grimoso vaivén.

Longbottom llamó al orden, así que los alumnos se apresuraron a colocarse en sus sitios.

-¡Buenos días chicos!-saludó como siempre el correcto y educado profesor, que hoy se había puesto todas sus protecciones.- Quiero que os pongáis todos sin excepción vuestros guantes y las gafas protectoras…Como podéis ver, hoy nos espera una clase un tanto complicada, pero es una especie que sale mucho en los exámenes de los ÉXTASIS. ¿Alguien podría decirme el nombre de esta planta?- dijo señalando el asqueroso espécimen que estaba a su lado.

La mano de Eileen se alzó de inmediato, con la de otros compañeros. Los colores de su corbata y del escudo de gryffindor sobre la solapa de la bata, destacaban entre tantos hufflepuff que tenía a su alrededor.

-Eileen.

Eileen titubeó al notar los ojos marrones de su profesor clavada en ella, como si la pudiera traspasar. Su voz había sonado tan seca, tan indiferente, tan impersonal…

-Es una tentácula venenosa, profesor.

-Muy bien. Cinco puntos para Gryffindor.-dijo sin mucho afán el profesor, que continuó con la lección.- La tentácula venenosa como su nombre indica, es terriblemente venenosa. No existe antídoto, así que cuidado con ellas. Las que tenéis a vuestro alcance aún no han desarrollado sus dientes ni su veneno por completo, así que si os muerde, sólo os dejará adormilados… pero procurar evitarlo. Como podéis ver en este ejemplar,- dijo señalando con la mano la que tenía a su lado.- a medida que crecen, sus agujas, que es esto de aquí- dijo señalando unos amenazantes dientes- y que tanto recuerdan a los colmillos de un animal, se van desarrollando pudiendo alimentarse de pequeños roedores y otros pequeños animales…

Neville Longbottom sacó la varita de su bata de trabajo, y sin más dilación, conjuró de la nada un canario. El infeliz ave, comenzó a cantar frenético, lleno de felicidad, volando alrededor de la planta, ignorante de lo que se le avecinaba. Con un movimiento brusco, la planta atrapó al canario con uno de sus tentáculos y lo devoró ante la mirada de repulsión y sorpresa de los alumnos.

Eileen no pudo evitar soltar un quejido… aquello le había parecido cruel e innecesario. Y asqueroso.

-Snape… ¿te hubiera gustado comértelo tú?- le dijo socarronamente Estrella, que se habían puesto sospechosamente al lado de Eileen y sus amigas de Hufflepuff.

-¿Quieres comerte tú esto?- amenazó Elle con el puño.

Estrella le volvió la cara muy digna, arrugando la nariz como si estuviera oliendo mierda, volviendo a prestar atención al profesor, que seguía con su explicación, ajeno a lo que se cocía al fondo.

-Cuando llegan a este tamaño, su veneno puede llegar a matar a una persona. Como podéis observar, su tallo es grueso y carece de raíces. Ella misma se aferra a la tierra usando sus hojas inferiores… acercaros a vuestros ejemplares, y con mucho cuidado, utilizando las pinzas que os he dejado, apartad algunas hojas para poder verlo mejor…

Los chicos se acercaron con reticencias a la gran mesa donde estaban repartidas las macetas con las pequeñas tentáculas. Sobre la superficie de la madera, el profesor había extendido hojas de viejos periódicos para evitar ensuciar la mesa lo menos posible. Siempre lo hacía, era como una pequeña manía del profesor.

Aunque eso no evitaba que la mesa terminase hecha un verdadero asco después de cada clase.

Pero unas viejas hojas de periódico, llamó la atención al clan de arpías de gryffindor, mucho más interesante que la tentácula y todo lo que estaba explicando el profesor al fondo del invernadero. Sobre la mesa se hallaba un artículo del _profeta_, con el rostro de la madre de Eileen, donde explicaba que su poción experimental se había inyectado nuevamente en cuatro individuos más en luna llena, y había conseguido evitar la transformación de todos. Ya se podía afirmar con seguridad que su poción era un absoluto éxito.

-Mira…- dijo Patty señalando el periódico- si es la esposa de nuestro _amado_ profesor de pociones.

-Si… la famosa doctora Snape.-dijo concierto retintín Estrella.

Eileen las miró entrecerrando los ojos. No le gustaba en absoluto el tono que estaban empleando para hablar de sus padres. Aunque aún no habían dicho nada malo, era _cómo _lo decían, con ese tonito burlón.

-Ahora que ha resuelto ese rollo de los hombres lobo...- dijo con desdén Patty.- Podría resolver el otro "misterio".

-¿El otro misterio?- preguntó Estrella con exagerada curiosidad.

-Cuidado con lo que decís…- advirtió Eileen, viéndolas ya de venir.

-Ignóralas Elle.- le dijo Mariam, cogiéndola del brazo- ¿No ves que quieren provocarte?

-Sí.-afirmó con una malévola sonrisa Victoire- Me pregunto cómo esa mujer ha sido incapaz de quedarse embarazada durante todo este tiempo.-hizo una pausa, satisfecha de estar provocando a Eileen.

-Cállate.- advirtió Eileen, cerrando el puño con fuerza.

-No las escuches Elle.-le susurró Lian.

-En todos estos años, no han sido capaz de concebir un bebé,- prosiguió desafiante Victoire, como si Eileen no estuviera allí- y de repente, después de una larga estancia en Francia se queda "sospechosamente" en estado.

-Cállate…

-No creo que sea ni hijo del profesor de pociones. Es más, sospecho que no sabrá ni de quien es…

El puño de Eileen se dirigió con vehemencia sobre su boca. Victoire sintió el fuerte impacto en su cara, llevándose por pura inercia las manos al rostro. La sangre comenzó a brotar de su labio inferior, y con rabia, volvió a cargar contra la pelirroja, dándole un nuevo puñetazo en el pómulo.

Weasley, comenzó a defenderse a patadas, empezando una pelea a golpes. Eileen estaba fuera de sí. Había explotado.

-¡Pero qué coño!- gritó Longbottom desde su posición.-¡BASTA! ¡HE DICHO QUE PARÉIS! ¡SNAPE! ¡WEASLEY!

Y con tremenda rapidez, el profesor corrió hasta sus dos alumnas que la habían emprendido a golpes. Agarró con fuerza a Eileen de los brazos y se la quitó de encima a Victoire, que estaba recibiendo una soberana paliza por parte de su compañera, que estaba fuera de sí.

-¡Puta asquerosa!-chilló Elle- Yo te enseñaré a meterte con mi madre.-aún intentando darle patadas a la pelirroja.

-¡ELLE!- gritó Longbottom, sin darse cuenta que estaba llamándola por su diminutivo- ¡BASTA! ¡QUIETA!

Patty ayudaba a levantarse a su amiga, que tenía aún sangre inundándole la boca.

-¡Eres una hija de perra!- contestó Victoire a gritos, mirándose la sangre que tenía en la mano procedente de su labio.

-¡WEASLEY! CÁLLATE AHORA MISMO. ¡AQUÍ SÓLO GRITO YO! QUIETAS LAS DOS- gritó como un energúmeno el profesor de herbología.- EXIGO AHORA MISMO SABER QUÉ HA PASADO AQUÍ.

-Esa guarra- escupió de rabia Eileen- se ha metido con mi madre.

-Yo no he hecho nada… Eileen está constantemente metiéndose conmigo.- la acusó falsamente la pelirroja.

-¡Eso es mentira!-gritó Elle.

-Eileen dice la verdad…- salió en su defensa Mariam.

-¡Silencio!- gritó Neville volviéndose un momento con vehemencia hacia la hufflepuff.- ¿Vosotras dos tenéis que estar siempre igual? Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor para cada una.

-¡Pero profesor…!- comenzó a quejarse Eileen.

-¿Quieres que sean veinte, Snape? Pues cállate ahora mismo…-espetó Neville muy enfadado.

-Pero digo la verdad…

-Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor. ¿Quieres que sean treinta?- amenazó Neville fuera de sí- Pues cállate.

Eileen guardó silencio, colorada de rabia.

-Estoy cansado de vuestro niñaterío. –Les gritó su profesor de herbología-Sois sólo unas niñas consentidas que no sabéis apreciar la suerte que tenéis. ¡Creced de una puta vez, hostia! Sois ya mayores para que tenga que venir a separaros como alumnas de primero… que demuestran tener más madurez que vosotras.

La clase estaba sumida en un sepulcral silencio. Jamás habían visto a su apacible profesor de herbología gritar así, ni restar puntos de esa manera y mucho menos, tan furibundo.

-De Pas, ayuda a Weasley y llévala hasta la enfermería, que le curen el labio. Ya hablaré con ella más tarde…

Patty cogió del brazo a Victoire, que hacía exagerados aspavientos del dolor y salieron del invernadero.

-Snape.-dijo Neville volviéndose bruscamente a Eileen- quiero que te vayas ahora mismo a mi despacho y ni se te ocurra salir de allí hasta que yo vaya. Si no te interesa mi asignatura, ni aprobar los EXTASIS, aquí hay gente adulta que sí quiere aprender y que realmente le interesa.

Eileen se quedó petrificada, mirando asombrada a su profesor. En la vida recordaba verle así… de cruel.

Cogió de malas formas su bolso de cuero, colgándoselo del hombro y se marchó a toda prisa de allí, bajo la mirada inquisidora de un malhumorado profesor de herbología.

Eileen se observaba con atención las manos temblorosas, que reposaban en su regazo, retorciendo con nerviosismo un pliegue de la falda de su uniforme. Con muchísimo esfuerzo, estaba conteniendo las ganas de llorar, mezclado con rabia, que le hacía tener ganas de emprenderla a patadas. Sobretodo si era la cabeza de cierto profesor de herbología. Jamás en su vida le habían gritado así, siquiera cuando su padre se enfadaba.

Miró su reloj de muñeca con aprensión.

La clase de herbología estaría llegando a su fin, así que Neville no tardaría en llegar… Y tal cómo estaban las cosas, se avecinaba tormenta.

Neville dejó a sus alumnos salir un poco antes de su clase. Todavía no se explicaba cómo había sido capaz de impartir esa complicada clase, con el tremendo enfado que tenía, nublándole casi todo pensamiento y la poca razón que le quedaba. Se dirigió directamente a su despacho desde los invernaderos, a paso ligero, crujiéndose los dedos de las manos con nerviosismo, sin mirar siquiera con quien se cruzaba y sin contestar a los saludos. Dándole igual si se trataban de alumnos o compañeros de trabajo… sólo quería llegar por fin a su despacho y hablar con Eileen.

No podía parar de pensar en lo que había hecho Eileen y eso le enfurecía. Después de lo enfadado que estaba con ella por dejarle tirado en el día del fénix, había que sumarle el hecho de emprenderla a golpes con una compañera en mitad de una de sus clases. No sabía qué había pasado entre esas chicas con seguridad, aunque lo sospechaba. Siempre estaban con la misma cantinela. Se había pasado el curso amonestándolas a ambas, ya que ninguna de las dos se cortaba un pelo… pero lo de esa mañana había pasado de castaño oscuro.

No iba a permitir que le faltasen el respeto a sus clases y mucho menos a él. Ya estaba cansado, muy cansado.

Sin mencionar lo decepcionado que estaba de Eileen… al menos de ella esperaba un poco de madurez por su parte, y de respeto por sus clases.

Pero esa chica se reía de él cuando le daba la real gana… ya se lo había demostrado millares de veces.

Entró en su despacho, abriendo la puerta bruscamente y cerrándola de un golpe seco, retumbando en toda la habitación para hacerse notar.

Eileen, que estaba sentada en un sillón delante de la mesa del profesor, alzó la cabeza, clavándole esos ojos melados en él.

Aquella iba a ser una conversación difícil.

Arrojó con despreocupación su bata de trabajo en su perchero, bajo la atenta mirada de la chica, que retorcía con inseguridad un trozo de tela de su ropa.

Se acercó a ella despacio, cruzándose de brazos, quedándose de pie ante ella, observándola por un momento en completo silencio.

-¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando?- espetó de repente, sin ningún tipo de preámbulos. Eileen le clavó sus ojos oscuros, dejando de retorcer su falda, cruzándose ella de brazos también, en una actitud desafiante.

-¿Yo? En cerrarle la boca a ésa…- dijo frunciendo el ceño.-Ha insultado a mi madre, y eso no se lo voy a consentir, ni a ella ni a nadie…

-O sea… se mete con tu madre, y lo primero que se te ocurre es darle un puñetazo en plena cara en mitad de una clase… en MI clase.

-¡Dijo que el niño que espera mi madre no es de mi padre! ¡La llamó puta! ¿Qué iba hacer? ¿Reírle la gracia?

Neville se pasó la mano por la cara con ademanes cansados. La misma historia de siempre…

-¿Y eso te da pábulos para recurrir a la violencia? ¡No podemos ir agrediendo a todo el mundo! ¡Crece de una vez maldita sea!

-¿Y qué pretendes que haga? ¿Dejar que me usen de felpudo como han hecho siempre contigo?- Eileen se tapó la boca con rapidez, arrepintiéndose de cada una de las palabras que acababa de pronunciar… pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Neville abrió muchos los ojos. Aquellas palabras ponzoñosas que acababa de arrojarle Eileen, le habían herido en lo más profundo, como si le hubieran clavado miles de dagas envenenadas en pleno corazón. Sabía que era la imagen que solía dar, de débil, de paria, de un idiota del que te podías burlar… de un don nadie. Pero no se esperaba que Eileen pensase eso de él.

-Supongo que de eso sabrás tú bastante ¿no?- gritó Neville, llevando su conversación más allá de la relación profesor-alumna - Llevas meses burlándote de mí. ¿No es cierto?

-¿Yo? Perdona, pero eres tú el mentiroso aquí… -dijo señalándole con el dedo- yo no he estado fingiendo mis sentimientos… ni mi amor por nadie mientras estoy enamorado de otra.

-¿Eso es lo que piensas? ¿Qué soy un mentiroso? ¿Qué estoy enamorado de Luna?-comenzó a elevar la voz- ¡Qué carajo vas a saber tú de sentimientos! ¡No creo que hayas sentido amor nunca por nadie! Sólo eres una niñata engreída.

Eileen sintió cómo las palabras del profesor la desgarraban por dentro, las ganas de llorar que sentía, se convirtió en pura rabia contenida.

-Sí, eres un asqueroso mentiroso.- gritó Eileen cegada por la ira- Esa imagen de bueno y noble que sueles dar, es solamente pura fachada… eres ruin y cruel. ¡Y te has aprovechado de mis sentimientos!

-¿Qué yo me he aprovechado de ti? ¡Manda cojones la cosa! ¡Si no fuera por mí, ya te hubieran expulsado del colegio como cinco veces!

-¿A sí? ¿Por qué no me expulsas ahora? Así te perderé por fin de vista…- dijo sin pensar, tentando a su ya enfurecido jefe de casa.

-¿Y quitarte el gusto de acudir a la academia de Aurores?- Eileen abrió mucho los ojos- Me acusas de mentiroso, cuando me has ocultado eso desde navidad.

Eileen se puso muy nerviosa.

-¡Y a ti que te importa!- se defendió Elle descolocada, ya que no sabía cómo se había enterado.- ¿A ti que más te da lo que haga con mi vida? ¡Cómo si te importase!

-¡Claro que me importa! ¿Cómo te crees que me siento al ver que eres incapaz de coger las riendas de tu propia vida? Si eres incapaz de decirle a tu padre que no quieres ser auror… Tiene gracia que después sea yo el cobarde.

-Es que lo eres… Dices que yo soy cobarde, pero tú además eres patético. ¡Tú, que eres incapaz de estar con mi padre en la misma habitación sin hacer el ridículo! ¿Cómo piensas decirle que tienes una relación con su hija?- Eileen soltaba cada palabra envenenada con dolor. No podía creerse que eso estuviera pasando, pero no podía contenerse. Era cómo si su lengua tuviera vida propia.- Creo que jamás has pensado en decirlo, tu intención conmigo es tenerlo oculto hasta que esto no dé más de sí… y hasta que dure, duró.

-¿Eso piensas? Sólo eres una niñata insolente y egoísta, que no ve más allá de sus narices. Que pisotea los sentimientos de los demás sin importarle. Eres mala Eileen Snape. Eres una persona horrible.

-Y tú eres un puto cobarde… y un mentiroso de mierda…

-¡Cállate!

-No me da la gana. ¿Duele la verdad, no?

-¿Y tú? Yo tampoco creo que tengas intenciones de hacer público lo nuestro. Creo que has estado pasando el rato conmigo… cómo soy idiota ¿verdad?...- dijo con sarcasmo.- Como se me puede mangonear a tu antojo, aprovechémonos del imbécil de Longbottom… el felpudo de Hogwarts… pero eso ya se acabó.- dijo haciendo un movimiento brusco con la mano.

-Yo no soy la que está enamorada de otro… -siguió en sus trece Eileen.

-¡Ya basta! No voy a seguir con esto… lo nuestro no debía haber pasado nunca… ha sido un tremendo error.

-¡¿Eso piensas? Típico de ti, esconder la cabeza como las avestruces.- chilló- ¡Maldito bastardo!

-No te voy a consentir que me sigas faltando el respeto… soy el jefe de tu casa, ¿recuerdas?

-¡YO SOLO SÉ QUE ERES UN HIJO DE PUTA!

-¿Cuando te quedas sin argumentos recurres al insulto? ¿Qué va a ser lo próximo? ¿Lanzarme un sectumsempra?- Eileen abrió los mucho los ojos. Aquello sí que había sido una patada baja por parte del profesor- Se acabó. No quiero oír ni una palabra más…

-A MÍ NO ME HACES CALLAR, PORQUE NO TE INTERESE LO QUE TE ESTOY DICIENDO.

-¡CÁLLATE EILEEN!- gritó por encima de su voz el profesor.- YA ESTOY HARTO DE TONTERÍAS.

-¿Te parecen tonterías nuestra relación?

-Ya no existe tal relación… desde hoy… tú y yo sólo somos profesor-alumna. Estamos aquí por tu conducta en clase, así que a partir de hoy, se acabó el quidditch para ti…

-VETE A LA MIERDA, NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM.- gritó Eileen, dándole una patada al sillón donde había estado sentada.

-Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor.-Se limitó a decir el profesor. Nunca había sido tan ruin… pero había tenido un buen maestro… precisamente el padre de la chica que tenía delante.

-¿Abusando de tu poder? Eres despreciable. Pensaba que eras distinto… que eras especial… pero me doy cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba.

-¡Ya somos dos los equivocados!

Eileen lo fulminó con la mirada, llena de ira. No podía creer que Neville la hubiera dejado, que ya no quisiera estar con ella… sabía que tenía razón, él no la quería. No la había querido nunca…

Conteniendo las lágrimas, porque no le daría el gusto de verla llorar, salió como un vendaval de la habitación, dando un portazo tras sí.

Neville, en un arranque de furia, agarró el sillón donde había estado Eileen sentada momentos antes, y sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo aparente, lo estrelló contra una pared.

* * *

Eileen salió del despacho del jefe de su casa del mismo humor de un dragón colacuerno hembra al que le hubieran robado sus huevos. El rencor y la ira la cegaban, sin percatarse muy bien por dónde andaba. Notaba cómo sus pies se movían a un ritmo frenético, sin saber muy bien donde la llevaban, y de vez en cuando, chocaba contra alguien con vehemencia. Pero ni se disculpaba, ni siquiera se preocupaba en mirar contra quien había colisionado.

Sólo quería huir.

Quería marchase de allí, lejos del profesor Longbottom, lejos de su tiranía, de sus palabras envenenadas, de su presencia… porque el sólo recordarle, el sólo pensar que estaba en el mismo castillo que ella, y ya no volverían a estar juntos, le parecía insoportable…

Quería desaparecer, huir lejos de allí… por una vez en la vida, no quería ser una Gryffindor, deseaba esconderse en el confín más alejado de la tierra, dónde nadie pudiera encontrarla.

-¡Eileen!- la llamaron a su espalda- ¡Eileen, espera! ¡Eileen!

Notó cómo la agarraban con firmeza del brazo, con un acto reflejo, intentó forcejear, pero la voz suave de su padre la tranquilizó.

-¡Hija! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

-Papá- susurró Eileen, abrazándose de pronto al cuerpo de su padre.

-Eileen… me estás preocupando… ¿qué te ha pasado? –dijo pasando su pálida mano por su pelo azabache-Ven, vamos a mi despacho…

Y cogiéndola de la mano, la condujo al interior de las mazmorras, donde pudo apretar su cuerpecito contra el suyo, con fuerza, cómo sólo un padre sabe abrazar.

Eileen comenzó a sollozar, hundiendo su cara en la levita de su padre, sintiéndola cómo la rodeaba entre sus brazos con firmeza. Allí se sentía segura, era como estar en casa. Entre los fuertes brazos de su padre se sentía arropada, protegida de cualquier mal, cómo cuando era una niña…

-¡Suficiente, Eileen! Por Merlín hija, dime ahora mismo qué es lo que te ocurre…- dijo tirando de su barbilla, para poder verla mejor.

Eileen se separó un poco de su padre, sorbiéndose los mocos y frotándose los ojos con la manga de su camisa del uniforme. Estaba muy enfadada, destrozada y hundida.

Neville… la había dejado.

Sin mencionar la brutal pelea que habían tenido.

Las lágrimas volvieron acudir a los ojos, surcando nuevamente su rostro.

Pero aquello no podía contárselo a su padre… ya era mala suerte haberse encontrado con él. Inconscientemente, había tomado el camino hacia las mazmorras, haciendo un recorrido que conocía de sobra por inercia.

Aunque su abrazo la reconfortaba tanto…

Su padre aguardaba, mirándola serio con una ceja alzada al cielo. Su rostro era de clara preocupación.

-Me he peleado… y me han castigado.- dijo al fin, cuando había conseguido tranquilizarse un poco.

Severus frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué?- dijo soltándola y cruzándose de brazos. Ahora estaba un poco enfadado, él también estaba cansado de sus continuas peleas, como Neville… Eileen tomó aire y con la voz quebrada, comenzó a narrarle a su padre lo acontecido en los invernaderos, durante las clases de herbología. Su padre apretó los dientes al contarle el porqué le había dado un puñetazo en plena cara a su compañera. Poco a poco, pudo notar cómo se ponía colorado de rabia. Si su padre ya le tenía una profunda antipatía a la chica Weasley, ahora sentía asco por esa niñata.

-Y el profesor Longbottom… me ha castigado sin jugar al quidditch lo que queda de curso.

Notó como su padre suspiraba aliviado.

-Menos mal que el jefe de tu casa es idiota… y te ha castigado con una tontería. Podría haber sido peor.

-¡Pero papá!- se quejó Eileen. Su padre jamás entendería su pasión por el quidditch.

-Piénsalo bien Eileen. Este curso tu comportamiento… ha dejado mucho que desear, podría haberte expulsado.- Eileen guardó silencio. Eso se lo había tirado en cara en el despacho el profesor Longbottom.- Así que lo de jugar al quidditch es una tontería, comparado con lo que podría haber sido… después de todo no creo que vuelvas a jugar mucho cuando termines de estudiar en Hogwarts…

Eileen bajó la mirada al suelo.

Se ahogaba. Necesitaba salir de allí.

* * *

Neville salió de su despacho, dando un portazo lleno de rabia, después de pasarse casi toda la mañana encerrado allí. Por fortuna no había tenido más clases esa mañana, ya que Filius Flitwick le había pedido el turno, porque que le iba a enseñar algo de máxima importancia a los chicos que se examinaban de los TIMOS y necesitaba estar con ellos unas cuantas horas más.

Y le había venido de perlas, ya que no se encontraba dispuesto para ejercer la docencia en esos instantes.

Había conseguido sosegarse un poco, pero la sensación de vértigo, de ansiedad y angustia no le abandonaba. Aún no se podía creer que Eileen y él se hubieran dicho todas esas cosas. Se habían arrojado a la cara palabras ponzoñosas e hirientes, había sido brutal, había sido cruel… había sido el puñetero infierno.

No podía creerse que la hubiera dejado… tanto tiempo luchando por ella, tanto tiempo suspirando por Eileen, para joderlo todo con tres putas palabras.

Suspiró tan pesadamente como si el aire contuviera plomo, como si sus pulmones pudieran romperse por el mero hecho de respirar. No era uno de sus mejores días… jamás recordaba sentirse así… como un basilisco furioso sediento de sangre.

Y ahora tenía que ir hablar con Weasley de lo que había ocurrido esa mañana con Eileen en su clase… Ésa niñata tampoco sospechaba la que se le venía encima.

-¡Longbottom!- oyó que le llamaban a sus espaldas, una voz profunda y más que conocida para él. No le apetecía en absoluto hablar con nadie, y con Severus, menos.

Neville arrugó sin poderlo evitar la frente y se volvió con parsimonia, para enfrentarse de cara al temible profesor de pociones, que caminaba con paso decidido a su posición.

-¿Me llamaba… Snape?- dijo muy despacio, vocalizando con lentitud cada una de las sílabas, mientras se crujía con nerviosismo los dedos de la mano.

Severus se paró a un metro de él, observándolo con cierta curiosidad. Debía tener un aspecto lamentable, pero le daba igual. Ya pasaba de todo.

Lo que observaba con sorpresa el profesor de pociones, era la ferocidad en los ojos del jefe de la casa Gryffindor. Jamás había visto en su rostro semejante expresión, siempre le había visto tranquilo… y pánfilo.

-Eileen me ha contado lo que ha pasado esta mañana en su clase…-dijo sin andarse con rodeos- me gustaría saber qué ha decidido hacer con Weasley. Esa chica no ha parado de meterse en líos durante todo el curso…

Neville aguardó silencio unos segundos, sin pensar bien lo que decía, sin tener muy en cuenta a quien tenía delante, abrió sus labios y las palabras fruyeron por ellos sin remedio.

-Snape… le agradecería que dejara de meterse en los asuntos de Gryffindor.

-¡¿Qué?- preguntó incrédulo el jefe de Slytherin, que aún no podía creerse lo que acababa de decirle ese mentecato.

Neville pudo ver reflejado en el rostro de Snape esa cara de mortífago que tanto le había turbado de niño. Pero ya no era un chiquillo al que pudiera atemorizar, ya no era aquel tembloroso gordito de once años… ya no volvería a ser el felpudo de Hogwarts nunca más.

-Por si no lo recuerda… Eileen Snape es mi hija.- dijo despacio, arrastrando las palabras amenazadoramente.

-Sí. Y yo le recuerdo que pertenece a la casa Gryffindor, y por lo tanto soy su tutor legal mientras ella permanezca entre estos muros. Lo que ocurra en mi casa, es asunto mío… y si me disculpa, tengo cosas que hacer.

Neville se volvió, dejando a sus espaldas, de pie en el pasillo, aún lleno de incredulidad, a un colérico profesor de pociones. Por un momento, pensó que le lanzaría una maldición.

Afortunadamente esa maldición nunca llegó.

Aún no se podía creer que se hubiera enfrentado a Severus Snape… desde que había empezado lo suyo con Eileen, su mera presencia era suficiente para acongojarle.

¿Quién era el cobarde ahora?

Castigó a Weasley a limpiar todos los cuartos de baño de Gryffindor a lo muggle…

* * *

Los siguientes días en Hogwarts se le avecinaban insoportables. Los chicos habían notado un cambio de actitud en su apacible profesor de herbología, que había cambiado sus buenas maneras por una rudeza inusual. Era seco en sus clases, su paciencia, que parecía no tener fin, se había secado como un arrollo y lo más inusual, restaba puntos a la primera de cambio. Estaba de mal humor, irascible, estresado, apenas si comía y en sus ojos comenzaron a brotarle unas feas ojeras, de no dormir.

Todo el que tuviera ojos en la cara, podía notar que al profesor Longbottom le ocurría algo, que lo estaba consumiendo por dentro. Que le devoraba poco a poco el alma.

Eileen en cambio, se había puesto una coraza de indiferencia con todo lo que le rodeaba. Realizaba sus quehaceres diarios como un autómata. Su habitual alegría, se había esfumado. Se había vuelto taciturna, callada y encerrada en sí misma. Cuando se juntaba con sus amigos Hufflepuff y con James se limitaba a escuchar, sin participar, perdiéndose en sus propios pensamientos. Y eso era muy extraño en ella. Todos sus amigos se habían dado cuenta que algo le pasaba, y algo muy grave. Cuando no estaba Elle presente, solían interrogar a James preocupados, pero el chico no soltaba prenda… solía encogerse de hombros y afirmar que no sabía qué le ocurría a Eileen.

-No me lo quiere decir.- mentía-Creo que es por el castigo del profesor Longbottom…Ya sabéis lo que significa el quidditch para ella.

Naturalmente, esa decisión fue celebrada por Victoire y su grupito de arpías, contenta de alejarla un poco más de Lupin. El equipo de Gryffindor en cambio, lo había recibido como una gran tragedia, ya que sin Eileen, una pieza clave en el equipo, les dejaba sin esperanzas en la final contra Slytherin. Y encontrar un buen buscador a esas alturas del curso y entrenarlo, era casi una quimera. Y todos sabían que el buscador suplente de Gryffindor era una mera formalidad… el chico era un verdadero manta.

El profesor Longbottom prácticamente le había regalado la copa de quidditch a Slytherin ese año.

El equipo había ido a suplicarle al profesor que le cambiara el castigo a Eileen, naturalmente a escondidas de la chica, ya que se había negado en rotundo de que fueran hablar con el jefe de su casa. Y ante la sorpresa de todos, que siempre había sido muy comprensible y flexible con sus alumnos, Longbottom se había negado en rotundo, cerrándose en banda, echándolos inmediatamente de su despacho. "_No tengo que discutir mis decisiones con vosotros." _Les había gritado, fuera de sí.

Eso sin mencionar la cruzada encubierta que había comenzado el temible profesor de pociones en contra de Gryffindor y el jefe de su casa… Si normalmente las clases con Snape eran terribles, ahora sencillamente era el infierno.

* * *

-Eileen…- la llamó por enésima vez James- ¡EILEEN!- chilló ya desesperado, llamando la atención de algunos comensales en la mesa de Gryffindor.

La chica dio un respingo, volviéndose a su amigo muy despacio. Se había quedado ensimismada, contemplando la nada, regodeándose en su propio dolor.

Aquello era insoportable… sin él.

Aquella noche tampoco había acudido al comedor a cenar.

-¿No piensas comer nada?- preguntó con preocupación el chico. Llevaba toda la noche removiendo el contenido de su plato distraídamente, pero sin llevarse nada a la boca.

Llevaba así días, como una maldita infieri… no podía continuar así. Estaba pálida, más de lo inusual y aunque lo negara en rotundo, sufría. Su orgullo testarudo Gryffindor se negaba a reconocerlo.

Pero la conocía muy bien, por mucho que se negara que le importara una mierda que Neville la hubiera dejado… sabía que no era verdad.

Y también sabía que el profesor las estaba pasando putas… no había que ser muy erudito para darse cuenta de ello, aunque Elle no viera más allá de sus narices.

Elle arrojó con desdén su tenedor en su plato.

-No tengo hambre…-dijo sin ganas.

-Elle tienes que alimentarte… o caerás enferma de verdad.

Eileen se levantó de la mesa sin mediar palabra, y salió a toda prisa del comedor. En esos precisos instantes, quiso Merlín que el profesor de herbología entrase en el gran salón, cruzándose en el quicio de la puerta.

Por un momento cruzaron una intensa mirada, llena de reproche, de rencor… y sin saludarse siquiera, cada uno siguió su camino.

James, que había observado la escena lleno de indignación desde la mesa de Gryffindor, se levantó apresuradamente, mientras se limpiaba la boca.

Tenía que buscarla, tenía que hablar seriamente con ella de una vez. Las cosas no podían continuar así, por mucho tiempo.

Recorrió presto el comedor, bajo la atenta mirada de Lupin, que no le pasó desapercibido cómo había salido apresuradamente Eileen… y ahora le seguía a paso ligero Potter. Sonrió con satisfacción, seguro que se habían peleado y eso le divertía.

Aunque estuviera con Victoire, en realidad, aún seguía gustándole aquella chica de pelo azabache salvaje a la que nunca había podido tener… odiaba con todo su ser al suertudo de James Sirius Potter, que podía estar con ella…

James corrió por los pasillos, hasta vislumbrar al final de una galería la silueta de su mejor amiga, que caminaba despacio, sin rumbo, como un alma en pena.

-¡Elle! Espera.-la llamó.

La chica no pareció escucharle o simplemente decidió ignorarle completamente, porque prosiguió su camino.

James la agarró con fuerza del brazo y la jaló hacia él.

-Elle… te estoy llamando.

-Déjame en paz James…- reaccionó la chica por fin, con vehemencia.

Al menos eso era algo. Hacía días que no parecía reaccionar ante ningún estímulo, tanto bueno como malo e intentó que la soltara, forcejeando con su mejor amigo.

-¡No!- chilló James, aferrándose a ella con mayor fuerza.

-Suéltame James… te lo advierto.

-¿Y qué harás Eileen? ¿Pegarme? Sé que no lo harás…

-No me tientes…

-¡Ya basta Eileen! ¡Me tienes harto! Ahora vas a tener que escucharme… te guste o no.

-Déjame… por favor.

Y en contra de su voluntad, arrastró del brazo a su amiga, hasta los solitarios baños de Myrthe la llorona, su siempre improvisado laboratorio para sus pociones clandestinas. La empujó al interior del baño y dio gracias a Merlín que nadie le había visto llevar casi a rastras a la chica por el pasillo… sobretodo su _agradable_ padre.

-¡Qué coño quieres!- gritó Eileen ya dentro del baño, produciendo un eco en la alicatada habitación.

-¿Qué coño quiero?- le gritó James ya sin ningún tipo de reparos- Que vuelva mi amiga, que Eileen regrese a su cuerpo de una vez…

-¿De qué hablas James?- dijo deshaciéndose del agarrón de su amigo, sacudiendo el brazo.

-Llevas días comportándote como un despojo humano… y es algo que no voy a permitir.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¡Déjame en paz!

La chica intentó salir del cuarto de baño, pero su mejor amigo se interpuso entre ella y la puerta, impidiéndola salir.

-No voy a dejar que sigas marchitándote así Eileen… hasta que te pongas enferma o te amargues para siempre.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?- dijo la chica, ya con las lágrimas en los ojos, derrumbándose poco a poco.

-¿Y me lo preguntas? Mi Eileen no haría semejante pregunta estúpida. Lo tienes todo para ser feliz…ella iría a enfrentarse directamente con sus problemas, de cara, sin temor… no con miedo, como estás ahora.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¡Todo está perdido!

James se rió sarcásticamente.

-Mi Eileen no se rendiría jamás.- James se acercó a su amiga y la cogió con fuerza de los brazos, a la altura de los codos.- haría como en un partido de quidditch, perseguiría a la snitch hasta que le abandonaran sus fuerzas…

-¡Te recuerdo que ha sido él quien me ha dejado!-espetó de repente- ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué le suplique? ¿Quieres que me arrastre?

-¡Eres estúpida o qué te pasa! ¿No te das cuenta que todo lo os dijisteis es el fruto del miedo… del enfado, del orgullo estúpido?

-Me dijo que todo era un error…

-¿Crees que realmente lo piensa? ¿Crees que no se arrepiente como tú de todo lo que dijo?

-Me llamó niñata engreída…

-¡Tú te lo has buscado Eileen!

Elle abrió mucho la boca, para decir algo pero se arrepintió. Estaba comenzando a enfadarse con James, como jamás había hecho. Pero no quería pelear con él… con su James no.

-¡No me mires así! Porque tengo razón…-continuó el chico- en lugar de ir hablar con él, le dejaste tirado… y todo por unos celos estúpidos.

-¡Él no me quiere! Tú no viste cómo miró a Luna…

Eileen era una maldita cabezota. James la zarandeó con suavidad.

-¡Yo estaba allí! ¿Sabías que no paró en todo el almuerzo de mirarte? Por un momento pensé que alguien terminaría dándose cuenta de lo que hay entre vosotros. El profesor es transparente como un cristal…y tú también.

-¿Entonces por qué no habló conmigo en la cocina? ¡Me hubiera bastado que me dijera que me quería! ¡Así de simple!

-Las cosas contigo nunca son simples Elle. Ponte en su lugar… ¿No te dolió muchísimo cuando pensó que estabas liándote con Lupin? ¿No te desgarró el pensar que no confiaba en ti?

Elle guardó silencio, inclinando la cabeza al suelo. Sus cabellos resbalaron por su cara, cubriéndole el rostro.

-¿Crees que una persona va ha arriesgar todo lo que tiene por una inocua historia de amor? ¿Crees que Neville no te quiere? Por favor Eileen… piensa un poco…

Eileen comenzó a llorar. James empezó a tener un poco de remordimientos, quizás había sido muy duro con ella. Después de todo, estaba deprimida, pero necesitaba hacerla ver la situación desde otro punto de vista. Era terca, creía siempre tener la razón en todo y a veces era insoportable… pero era su terca y su insufrible amiga por encima de todo. Y la quería con todo su corazón. No quería verla ni sufrir, ni ver cómo tiraba por la borda algo tan bonito como su relación con Neville. Y con ella las cosas debían ser así, bruscas, brutales, sinceras…Abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a su amiga, que sollozó sobre su hombro.

-Elle… tienes que hablar con él… esto no puede quedar así… estáis locos el uno por el otro. Se ve a simple vista. No dejes que el estúpido orgullo Gryffindor fastidie tu vida.

-¿Y si no quiere hablar conmigo?… ¿y si me rechaza?

-Si no hablas con él, si no lo intentas… jamás lo sabrás.

-Tengo miedo…

James sonrió.

-Normal. Eres humana. Sólo los necios no tienen miedo. El valiente no es el que carece de miedo, si no el que lo enfrenta. Cuando empezó lo mío con Andy, tuve mucho miedo. Le esquivé, le huí, le mandé a la mierda, y él nunca desistió… ¿Sabes por qué?

Eileen se separó de su amigo para mirarle al rostro, aguardando la respuesta.

-Porque era lo que quería… nunca desistas de tus sueños Eileen. No dejes que nadie te separe de lo que te hace feliz… siquiera tú misma.

Eileen se volvió, para caminar hacia una pequeña ventana por la que entraba un poquito de luz. Quizás ella ya estuviera vislumbrando un halo de luz en las tinieblas que se veía sumergida desde su pelea con Neville.

Se cruzó de brazos. Se sentía horrible… y miles de sentimientos la golpeaban.

-James… ¿te importaría dejarme sola? Necesito pensar.

James sonrió. Sabía que había conseguido poner a esa testaruda en buen camino, ya sólo quedaba que las circunstancias acompañasen.

Aunque conocía al profesor Longbottom, sabía de sobra que al menos hablaría con ella. Conocía al profesor, no le veía la clase de personas que daban la espalda…

Eileen escuchó como su amigo cerraba cuidadosamente la puerta de la salida el baño tras sí. Se apoyó en una de las paredes, alicatada con extraños azulejos y se dejó caer al suelo, sumergida otra vez en llanto.

Qué tonta e inmadura había sido.

* * *

Eileen había perdido la noción del tiempo. Se había quedado allí, en el sucio suelo del baño llorando sin parar, hasta cansarse, repasando cada uno de sus errores, cada palabra envenenada y cada insulto que le había arrojado a su profesor. De acuerdo que él no era inofensivo y se lo había demostrado con creces aquella mañana discutiendo en su despacho, pero quizás esa situación la había provocado enteramente ella.

El sentimiento de culpa era inmenso.

Y no podía parar de llorar, abrazada a sus propias rodillas.

Myrthe, que normalmente era la que sollozaba por todos los rincones de esa habitación, al principio la había sobrevolado riéndose sin parar, al verla llorar desconsoladamente. Pero poco a poco, al ver que no se calmaba, fue a sentarse junto a ella en silencio, ya que había intentado consolarla en vano.

Se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa del uniforme y se levantó. Debía ser muy tarde y ella ya debería estar en la torre Gryffindor. Esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente tarde, como para que no hubiera nadie ya en la sala común y la vieran entrar. Seguro que tenía un aspecto lamentable y los ojos le ardían del llanto. Deseaba no encontrarse con nadie… y menos con esas tres arpías asquerosas.

Se volvió al fantasma, que flotaba a su lado en silencio.

-Gracias Myrthe…- consiguió decir, ya que tenía aún un nudo en la garganta.

-Verás como todo se arregla… lo único que no tiene solución es la muerte. Y yo sé de eso…

_¿Por qué todos se habían puesto de acuerdo ese día para decir cosas coherentes?_

Le hizo una mueca con la boca, que intentaba ser en vano una sonrisa y salió del cuarto de baño. Debía volver a la torre cuanto antes, sin ser descubierta.

Caminó por el solitario pasillo, iluminado sólo con la luz de la luna que entraba por las ventanas. Afortunadamente era casi luna llena, así que se podía ver más o menos sin necesidad de encender una luz. Se cruzó los brazos como si se abrazase a sí misma. Nunca había tenido miedo de andar sola por aquellos pasillos de noche, en realidad lo había hecho en más de una ocasión, pero esa noche, se le antojaban más tenebrosos que nunca.

Volvió una esquina acelerando un poco el paso, pero no contaba con tropezar con una figura femenina al final de la galería, que precisamente esa noche le tocaba hacer la ronda nocturna por los pasillos del colegio. Intentó retroceder, para no ser vista, pero aquella mujer pareció olfatearla, como un depredador.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó la desagradable voz de Cloe Graham a tan sólo a unos metros de Eileen-¡Lumos!

Eileen evaluó la posibilidad de correr y huir de la profesora. Después de todo, aunque la profesora no tendría más de treinta años, ella estaba en mejores condiciones físicas y podría dejarla atrás sin problemas.

La punta de la varita de la profesora se encendió, iluminando desde lejos a Eileen.

-Vaya, vaya…- dijo con sorna la profesora de transformaciones al reconocerla- si es Snape. ¿Se puede saber qué haces a estas horas por los pasillos?

Eileen dudó un momento, tomando una decisión rápida: Mentiría.

-Vengo de las mazmorras de estar con mi padre, profesora… Por si no lo sabe, tengo un permiso de pases nocturnos para poder visitarle.

La profesora se cruzó de brazos, con cierta satisfacción en el rostro.

-¡Qué curioso Snape!- parecía que estaba disfrutando de veras con la situación- Precisamente acabo de relevar a su padre de su ronda nocturna apenas unos minutos… Y si no me equivoco,-dijo señalando con la varita encendida el pasillo por donde venía Eileen- ese pasillo no conduce a las mazmorras.

-Yo…-comenzó ha decir Elle, tenía que buscarse un plan de evasiva, que resultase creíble y rápido. Pero por una vez en su vida, no se le ocurría nada en absoluto. La habían pillado y tenía el cerebro embotado de todas esas noches sin dormir y de todo lo que había llorado esa noche.

Se calló.

-Diez puntos menos para gryffindor, por mentirosa. Y ahora mismo me vas a explicar de donde vienes, jovencita… seguro que estás tramando algo.

A ése paso, por su culpa, Slytherin ganaría la copa de las casas ese año…

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- preguntó una silueta al final del pasillo, acercándose rápidamente a la posición de Cloe y Eileen.

* * *

Neville Longbottom se pasó la mano por el rostro con ademanes cansados. Prosiguió la lectura de aquel viejo manual de plantas mágicas de Suramérica. Llevaba tiempo queriendo pedir permiso al ministerio mágico para poder importar algunas especies que no había en Europa, e intentar cultivarlas en Hogwarts. Tenía que hablar con la directora primero para seguir adelante con su proyecto… si lo conseguía, evitarían tener que importar esos ingredientes, muy importantes para algunas pociones curativas, que perdían las propiedades al no estar frescas.

Siempre le habían gustado los retos… pero ahora era incapaz de concentrarse en ello. Cerró de un golpe seco el libro y lo arrojó despreocupadamente sobre la superficie del escritorio, concentrando su mirada en el gastado tomo.

Cerró los párpados con fuerza, reposando la punta de sus dedos sobre el puente de su nariz.

Le dolía la cabeza horrores y hacía días que prácticamente no dormía. Había consumido todas las botellitas con poción para dormir que le había dado en navidad Hermione. Siempre podría ir a ver a Poppy, pero no le apetecía que la anciana le acribillara con preguntas, preocupando a la enfermera, que siempre había sido muy buena con él desde niño.

_Eileen… por mucho que quiera, eres incapaz de abandonar mi cabeza…_

Recordó con dolor su última conversación a solas, en aquel mismo despacho, y cómo todo se había desbordado, sin control, sin poder evitarlo.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan necio y decirle todas aquellas cosas? De acuerdo que la chica no se había quedado atrás. Eileen cuando quería tenía la lengua muy afilada y no se cortaba en absoluto…

Pero él era adulto, tenía treinta y cuatro años… no podía perder los estribos de aquella manera. Y menos con ella. Se arrepentía de haber dicho que lo suyo con ella había sido un error… cuando había sido lo único que le había pasado en su miserable vida que mereciera la pena.

Ella era su vida, su amor… su dama gamberra… ¿Cómo habían podido llegar a esa maldita situación en la que se veía sumergido ahora? Si hasta hacía poco se amaban con locura. Todo había comenzado por los celos infundados de Eileen en el día del fénix. Se había enfadado mucho con ella por su desconfianza, por su plantón en el callejón… pero jamás se hubiera pensado que terminarían así.

Aún le parecía increíble que ella ya no volviera nunca más a colarse por su ventana, ni poder abrazarla, ni besarla...

Y la culpa era suya, por majadero.

Verla comportándose como una niñata malcriada en clase, eso había sido el detonante a su mal humor… aunque si él hubiera estado en el lugar de la muchacha, también le había partido la boca a Weasley… Pero también podría habérselo dicho a él. De acuerdo que ser una acusica no iba con su naturaleza. Ella era así, temperamental, actuaba primero, sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos.

Y eso era lo que le había vuelto loco por ella. Entre muchas más cosas…

Era como si le faltase el aire, como si no pudiera respirar, como un pez fuera del agua.

No podía imaginarse una vida donde no estuviera ella, donde no estuviera con él…

Una profunda desesperación, hizo mella en él.

Aquellos muros le agobiaban, estar allí, en ese mismo despacho donde todo había dado a su fin con Eileen.

-Eres idiota.- se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta.

No podía seguir allí, era insoportable.

Se levantó del sillón y se marchó de aquel despacho atestado de recuerdos, de tantos días con Eileen, de tantos besos y "te quiero" susurrados. Y de aquel adiós envenenado.

Se había propuesto hablar con ella, pero no lo había hecho, se bloqueaba… No es que fuera un cobarde, pero sentía cómo se habían visto sumergidos en una espiral del orgullo que no llevaba a ninguna parte.

Los pasillos estaban solitarios y tranquilos. A pesar de ser noche cerrada, podía ver perfectamente sin necesidad de encender su varita. La luz tenue de la luna era consoladora y sedante.

A lo lejos del pasillo, pudo ver una figura siniestra y como un acto reflejo, se resguardó entre las sombras. A lo lejos, pudo ver a un Severus Snape alejándose a toda velocidad por un pasillo, estaba malhumorado, mascullando entre dientes algo como "qué tía más plasta, por Merlín"

Afortunadamente no se habían visto. No es que se estuviera escondiendo de él, pero un enfrentamiento con Snape es lo último que le apetecía en esos momentos. El hombre se había tomado como algo muy personal cuando le pidió que no se inmiscuyera en los asuntos de su casa, comenzando una guerra abierta contra él. Graham se le unió a la causa enseguida, encantada de no ser la única en ir en contra de él.

No solía entrarle al trapo, ya que lo que menos quería eran más problemas de los que preocuparse… aunque a veces, no podía callarse y terminaban discutiendo. Y Snape siempre sería Snape… el hombre más rencoroso sobre la faz de la tierra.

Como su hija… eran tal para cual. A veces se planteaba qué era lo que le había enamorado tan perdidamente de esa chica, si tanto se parecía al hombre que tanto había detestado durante toda su vida…

Estaba suficientemente claro: Eileen… era simplemente ella.

Unas voces en un pasillo cercano, llamaron su atención, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Una de ellas era la voz chillona y desagradable de Graham, que parecía haber pillado a un alumno fuera de su sala común. Hubiera dado media vuelta para esquivarla, ya tampoco le apetecía hablar con esa cacatúa si no fuera porque reconoció con claridad la otra voz… no podía ser… sencillamente ella no podía estar allí.

Y a toda aprisa, marchó dirección al sonido de su voz, como hipnotizado.

Las pudo ver sin problemas, ya que la profesora de transformaciones llevaba en su mano su varita encendida, alejada unos metros de Eileen, iluminando aquel oscuro pasillo y levemente a la chica. La escuchó llamarla mentirosa y restarle puntos a su casa.

Cerró un puño con fuerza.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- preguntó desde lejos, irrumpiendo bruscamente mientras se acercaba a la escena.

-¡Profesor Longbottom!- exclamó la profesora Graham con falsa alegría- Precisamente acabo de pillar a esta gryffindor merodeando por los pasillos… seguro que está tramando algo.- entrecerró los ojos- Ya sabes como es… una delincuente.

Neville sintió deseos de pegarle la lengua al cielo de la boca a esa imbécil con un maleficio. No le gustaba en absoluto cómo hablaba siempre de Eileen, a veces pensaba que había desarrollado hacia ella una antipatía natural, como aleatoria… Seguro que con el profesor de pociones no se atrevía hablar así de su hija… era una hipócrita.

-¿De dónde vienes Eileen?- preguntó secamente Neville.

Graham no la dejó hablar.

-¿Sabes qué me ha dicho? ¡Que venía de visitar a su padre! Y no hace más de tres minutos que he estado con él. Seguro que ha usado más de alguna vez su pase de pasillo para sus trastadas… es lo que tiene darle privilegios a quien no se los merece.

Neville resopló cansado. Esa mujer le resultaba de lo más cargante. La odiaba.

-Graham… yo acompañaré a la señorita Snape a la torre. Ya me explicará por el camino qué hacia en el pasillo.- Graham iba a protestar, pero Neville hizo un gesto como que aguardara.- Nada mejor como el jefe de su casa para amonestar a esta… -tragó la bilis que estaba acumulando en la boca- delincuente. ¿No _profesora_?

Cloe apuntó directamente con la punta de su varita el rostro del jefe de la casa gryffindor, aguantándole la mirada con desafío. El profesor de herbología se cruzó de brazos, manteniéndole la mirada. Dejando escapar un gruñido, Graham se volvió sobre sus propios talones y se marchó en dirección opuesta por dónde había venido Neville.

Neville sintió la respiración nerviosa de la chica en la oscuridad, claramente agitada de los nervios. _Como cuando hacéis el amor…_ Neville desterró rápidamente ese pensamiento traidor y con manos temblorosas, sacó su varita del interior de su capa.

El solo hecho de estar a solas con Eileen le ponía nervioso… _Sosiégate. Ella ya sólo es tu alumna, tú lo has querido así, además estabas enfadado con ella… ¿recuerdas?_

-Lumos.-dijo Neville, iluminando la punta de su varita e intentando que su voz no sonara quebrada, si no totalmente normal.- Vamos, Snape.-le ordenó que le siguiera con la cabeza, sin mirarla mucho.

La chica le siguió en silencio, aún con su agitado resuello.

Eileen notó una opresión en el pecho. Caminaba despacio, siguiendo al profesor. Le tenía tan cerca, podía tocarlo sólo con alargar su mano, pero a la vez parecía estar a miles de millas de ella… esa frialdad con la que le trataba, como si apenas se conocieran. Si ni siquiera se había dignado en mirarla. Sintió como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos nuevamente, dispuestos a salir. Pero no quería llorar, delante de Neville no.

-¿De donde venías?- preguntó Neville, con los ojos puestos en el pasillo- Y quiero la verdad…

-Del baño de Myrthe…-dijo con voz quebrada.

-¿Y se puede saber que hacías allí a estas horas de la noche? Se supone que deberías estar en la torre…

Eileen guardó silencio, mordiéndose en labio inferior, concentrada únicamente en no ponerse a llorar.

Neville se paró en seco, volviéndose a ella, iluminando su rostro.

-Me vas a contestar sí o n…- Neville se quedó petrificado a ver el rostro de Eileen. Tenía los ojos hinchados, muy irritados y rojos, indicando que la joven se había dado una buena sesión de llanto. Su cara estaba pálida, demacrada y unas feas ojeras enmarcaban sus bonitos ojos…

Sintió como si algo se rompiera en su interior.

Si había algo en el mundo que no soportara, era ver a Eileen llorar… era superior a él.

-Has llorado.- no era una pregunta.

La chica levantó la vista, clavando sus pupilas en sus eternos ojos marrones, llenos de preocupación y de amargura.

-Neville…- sollozó. Ya no podía aguantarlo más. Se sintió cómo un castillo de arena que se derrumba a merced de una ola. Era tan doloroso tenerle delante y no poder besarle, ni tocarle, ni perderse en sus brazos… Sintió como las lágrimas volvían a recorrer su rostro sin control.

No podía parar.

-No llores Eileen… por favor… no…- balbuceó nervioso Neville, que se acercó a ella, para enjugarle las lágrimas con sus propios dedos.-No me gusta verte así… para por favor.

-Quiero…Necesito… hablar contigo.-balbuceó con dificultad la chica.

Neville miró a ambos lados del pasillo. Hablar con Eileen era la mejor idea que había escuchado en mucho tiempo, pero hacerlo en ese pasillo no era lo mejor. Graham estaba por allí haciendo su ronda, muy enfadada con él y no sabía si Snape se había ido ya a las mazmorras.

Era muy arriesgado.

-¿Quieres hablar conmigo?- la chica asintió en silencio, aún con lágrimas cayéndole de los ojos-Ven… pero no hagamos ruido. Iremos a un sitio donde podamos hablar tranquilamente…

Y sin pensárselo demasiado, la cogió de la mano, apagando su varita, deslizándose en el más absoluto silencio por las largas galerías de Hogwarts.

Eileen notó cómo soltaba su mano el profesor de herbología. Estaban frente a una pared desnuda en mitad de un pasillo vacío en el piso superior. Le vio caminar por delante de la pared hasta tres veces y una gran puerta de madera, labrada con meticulosidad, surgió de la nada.

Estaba que no cabía en sí de asombro. ¿Era posible que aquella fuera la famosa sala de los menesteres? Había oído hablar millones de veces de ella, tanto por sus padres como por sus "tíos", que no se podía creer que estuviera ante sus ojos. James y ella habían pedido miles de veces que le dijeran su ubicación, pero siempre se habían negado, incluso Ron, que era el único de sus _tíos_ que no tenía muchas luces.

Neville, tan caballeroso como siempre, le abrió la puerta y le hizo una señal para que entrase. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se adentró en aquella extraña habitación, seguida de su profesor de herbología.

Miró de un lado a otro con curiosidad y llena de asombro. El profesor había pedido una copia exacta a la sala común de Gryffindor. Y no faltaba ningún detalle, si no fuera porque estaba demasiado ordenada de lo que solía estar y no había escaleras que condujeran a los dormitorios, la chica pensaría que se encontraba en su sala común.

Eileen y Neville se miraron intensamente a los ojos en silencio. Cómo queriendo leer en el alma del otro, como si pudieran hablar sólo con la mirada, como ya habían hecho alguna vez.

Sólo podía oírse el crepitar de la madera ardiendo en la chimenea.

-¿Por qué has llorado Eileen?- rasgó el silencio el profesor

-Yo… al darme cuenta de mi estupidez.

-¿Tu estupidez?-preguntó incrédulo Neville, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-Sí.-afirmó la chica con los ojos vidriosos- Hoy me he dado cuenta lo estúpida que he sido al poner en peligro todo lo que me hace feliz…

Neville se cruzó de brazos, observándola con atención.

-¿Y qué es lo que te hace feliz Eileen? ¿Pegarte con tu compañera? ¿Jugar al quidditch?

-¡TÚ!

El grito profundo que salió de la garganta de Eileen la sorprendió incluso a ella. Sentía cómo volvía de nuevo a su respiración agitada, producto de los nervios. Sus piernas y manos temblaban, pero estaba decidida ir a por todas.

Como aquella vez que había estado en la sala común con su profesor, la noche en la que se besaron por primera vez.

El profesor caminó con diligencia hacia ella, que retrocedió unos pasos por inercia.

-¿Por eso me dejaste tirado en el día del fénix? ¿No? – Le reprochó Longbottom-¿No te diste cuenta en la desesperación que me dejabas sumergido? ¡Te importó poco… yo diría que nada!

-¡Fui a buscarte!- se defendió- ¡Y ya no estabas!- unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos- ¡Estuve esperándote toda la noche sentada en la entrada de tu casa! ¡Y no apareciste! ¿Con quien estabas? ¿Con Luna?

Neville caminó con vehemencia hacia ella, con los dientes apretados y los puños cerrados. Jamás lo había visto tan fuera de sí como ahora. Eileen retrocedió, pero su espalda colisionó contra una pared. El profesor ya había llegado hasta ella, golpeando la pared con las palmas de sus manos, apresándola entre sus brazos. Se inclinó hacia ella, para hablarle desde muy cerca.

-¿Crees que estuve con Luna? ¿Crees que sería capaz de tocar a otra mujer? Estuve toda la noche como un asqueroso borracho en el caldero chorreante… desesperado, pensando que la única persona que me importa, me dejaba de lado, tirado… como basura.

-Yo pensé…

-Tú piensas muchas cosas erróneas de mí Eileen… cómo el que estoy enamorado de Luna. ¿No te das cuenta pequeña, que estoy enamorado de ti hasta la perdición? ¿No te das cuenta todo lo que arriesgo por estar contigo? ¿No te das cuenta que te pertenezco?

-Pero… vi como la mirabas… como embelesado.

-Sí, no te niego que la miré durante mucho rato… ¿Sabes qué sentí?- La chica negó con la cabeza- Alivio.

Eileen abrió muchos los ojos, interrogantes.

-Desde que empecé contigo, siempre me planteé la duda de cómo sería volver a ver a Luna, después de tanto tiempo, después de amarla durante tantos años… ¿Y sabes qué sentí? Nada. No siento nada por ella. La quiero como una amiga, y nada más. Me sentí libre de amarte. Sentí alivio porque al fin tengo algo en la vida que merece la pena, por la que merece respirar…- el profesor tragó saliva, tomándose su tiempo. Eran muchas las cosas que quería decirle a Eileen y no quería dejarse nada en el tintero- jamás había sentido por nadie lo que siento por ti… Por que te quiero más que a mi vida, porque por ti haría cualquier cosa… ¿Qué más tengo que hacer para que te des cuenta que sólo estás tú? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas?

Eileen agachó la cabeza, huyendo de esos ojos marrones que la atravesaban como espadas. Comenzó a sollozar, sintiendo como las lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

-No sabes lo mal que me sentí Eileen.- prosiguió el profesor- De ver cómo desconfiabas de mí, de cómo podías pensar que te mentía, que te engañaba… ¿Sabes qué se me venía a la mente?-obtuvo silencio por parte de la chica, solo el sonido de su llanto- El día que me dijiste eso de "NUNCA pienses que me iré con otro, NUNCA pienses que te miento, NUNCA te vayas de mi lado sin dejar que me explique" ¿O sólo era para mí?…

-Lo siento…- susurró la chica.- Siento haber desconfiado de ti…

Neville no pudo soportarlo más y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Sintió como la chica se aferraba a él con vehemencia, enterrando su rostro en su pecho.

-Siento haberte dicho todas esas cosas horribles… me perdió el enfado.- dijo atropelladamente Elle.

-Yo también tengo que pedirte perdón Eileen… perdí el control, nunca debí perder la calma contigo… jamás debí decirte esas cosas…yo no…

Eileen no le dejó continuar. Había alzado su rostro y poniéndose levemente de puntillas, le besó en los labios, con suavidad.

-Lo siento Neville… no soporto estar enfadada contigo… no puedo.

-Ni yo contigo…-dijo enjugando sus lágrimas con sus manos, llorando él también.-No llores más… por favor. No lo soporto.

-Prométeme que no nos pelearemos más…

-Te lo prometo… mi pequeña dama gamberra.

Y esta vez, fue él quien la besó a ella en los labios, en un beso apasionado, demandante, fogoso.

La amaba, con todo su corazón, con toda su mente, con todo su ser… su alma era suya.

-Dime que me quieres… dímelo Neville…- susurró Eileen, poniendo sus manos frías en su cuello. Podía sentir como el cuerpo de la chica temblaba como un flan entre sus brazos.

-Te quiero Eileen… Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero…- perdió la cuenta de todos los "te quiero" que pudo susurrarle en un momento. Pero nunca los suficientes para expresarle lo mucho que la quería, lo mucho que la amaba.

Le besó el pelo, la frente, los ojos, la punta de la nariz, el puente de ésta, las mejillas, la comisura de los labios. La chica, profiriendo un gruñido de animalito, lo cogió de la cabeza con firmeza, para poder besarle en la boca. El beso fue profundo, desesperado. Removió el cabello del profesor con la puntas de sus dedos mientras le devoraba a besos. Necesitaba a Neville, necesitaba sentirle, acariciarle, besarle… tenía la necesidad de expresar con su cuerpo todo su amor por él.

Y cuando menos se lo esperaba, Neville la cogió en brazos, saliendo de sus labios un chillido de sorpresa. Se acercó a un sofá, arrojándola sobre los cojines, frente al dulce sopor de la chimenea.

Eileen se rió.

-Has sido una chica muy mala, estabas fuera de tu sala común a deshora...- dijo Neville entre risas, ya más relajado, feliz de haberse reconciliado con Eileen-Voy a tener que castigarte…

-Eso habrá que verlo, Profesor…

Y estirando el brazo, lo cogió por la tela de su chaleco, tirando con fuerza hacia ella. Neville se dejó hacer dócilmente, cayendo encima de Eileen en ese sofá, que era una copia exacta del que hubieran dormido por primera vez juntos. La besó, una, dos y tres veces… hasta que le dolieron los labios, hasta que le faltó el aliento, con desespero, con apetito, con pasión. La podía sentir bajo él, estremeciéndose, temblado a cada caricia que le dedicaba. Con sus dedos larguiruchos, recorrió la piel de su espalda bajo la ropa, hasta que se cansó y le extrajo el jersey por la cabeza, a tirones. Neville sonrió y con dedos expertos, aflojó la corbata con los colores de Gryffindor de su cuello y se la quitó. Divertido, le dio un par de vueltas sobre su cabeza mientras la chica reía y la arrojó lejos, con tan mala suerte que cayó sobre las llamas de la chimenea, reduciéndose a cenizas en un momento.

-¡Eh!- se quejó la chica.-Mi corbata…

-Yo que tu no me preocuparía de eso…

Y con vehemencia, le beso el cuello, la chica gimió. Se tomó su tiempo para besarlo, mordisquearlo y comenzó a succionarlo con fuerza.

Entonces él se incorporó un momento. Cogiendo su varita y apuntando el vientre de la chica.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Eileen molesta. Lo que quería era dejarse de tonterías y desnudarle.

-Un hechizo anticonceptivo… ¿Por qué no habrás tomado la poción hoy verdad?

La chica negó con la cabeza, sintiendo un hormigueo recorriéndole el cuerpo. Era una sensación muy extraña, pero no era desagradable.

-No es tan efectivo como las pociones, pero servirá…- dejó caer su varita a la alfombra.- ¿Por dónde íbamos?

Y volvió a succionar con verdadero ahínco el voluptuoso cuello de Eileen.

Ella intentó defenderse, pero ambos cayeron al suelo, rodando por encima de la alfombra. Cuando Neville se cansó, se incorporó apoyándose en sus manos, cosa que aprovechó la chica para arrancarle de malas maneras la camisa, haciéndole saltar todos los botones, dejándole con el pecho al descubierto.

La batalla acababa de empezar.

Se arrancaron la ropa, con desespero, con ansia uno del otro, sin importarles que estaban en el suelo, frente al dulce calor de la chimenea, sin impórtales en absoluto el mundo exterior, que parecía señalarlos.

En esos momentos, sólo existían ellos y su amor por el otro. Fuera de aquellas paredes, no había nada. Ni aquel solitario pasillo, ni hogwarts, ni los campos, ni Inglaterra, ni el mundo… el universo había dejado de existir. Allí dentro no debían esconder sus sentimientos de los demás, ni era tabú, ni eran juzgados por ello… allí sólo eran una pareja más demostrando su amor.

Neville besó a Eileen, mientras recorría con sus manos su piel completamente desnuda. Se acariciaban como si el mundo fuera acabarse mañana. Era tan suave, tan cálida, tan apetecible… la tenía sobre él, ligera como una pluma, bonita como un hada, salvaje como un potrillo.

Apasionada como una mujer.

Y entró en ella, suavemente, sin dificultad. La chica profirió un gritito de sorpresa, besándole una vez más. Se incorporó un poco, meciéndose sobre él, apoyando sus manos sobre su pecho. La cogió con delicadeza de las caderas, para guiarla, pero la chica sabía perfectamente lo que hacía. Golpeó con su pelvis con violencia, gruñendo y arañándole…Neville sintió cómo despertaba su bestia interior y la hizo rodar por el suelo, para posicionarse sobre ella. Sus piernas, se enredaron en su cintura, para atraerlo más hacia ella. Pero era imposible, en esos momentos, formaban un solo ser, una única alma… un solo corazón latiendo frenéticamente.

Clavó sus uñas en su espalda.

Gemidos, resuello agitado, palabras de amor susurradas… todo para culminar un acto de amor pleno, de desespero por sentir al otro…

* * *

Neville acariciaba con un dedo la espalda desnuda de Eileen. Se habían vuelto amar dos veces más, con frenesí, con desespero, como si el mundo fuera explotar mañana. Se había quedado dormida sobre él, con su rostro apoyado sobre su pecho. La luz dorada del fuego, iluminaba sus dulces facciones, ahora plácidamente dormidas. Aún podía notarse que había llorado, pero en sus labios, se hallaba dibujada una pequeña sonrisa, fruto de unos buenos sueños. La oyó suspirar con fuerza y gruñir como un animalito. No pudo evitar reír, estaba tan adorable mientras dormía, que podría contemplarla toda la vida...

La chica se despertó de un sobresalto, totalmente desubicada, pero se tranquilizó al verle.

-Por Merlín… tengo que estar aplastándote… y tú con la espalda en el suelo.

E hizo el amago de retirarse de encima de Neville, pero él se lo impidió.

-Estoy encima de una alfombra… además, no pesas nada.

La chica se estiró un poco para darle un beso en la punta de los labios y se recostó sobre el pecho de su profesor, el único sitio donde ella quería estar por siempre.

-Estuve pensando Eileen…- dijo dibujando figuras abstractas con su dedo en su espalda.

-No sabía que tu hicieras esas cosas…- dijo la chica con sorna, sin poderlo evitar. Se lo había puesto tan fácil, que hubiera sido un pecado no burlarse de él.

-Estás graciosilla… ¿no?- dijo haciéndole cosquillas en un costado, que la hizo dar un respingo por un momento.- Hablo en serio Eileen…

Elle dejó de bromear.

-¿Y qué has pensado Nevell?

-Estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste el otro día en mi despacho…

-¡No pienses en eso! Ya te he dicho que…

Neville le puso un dedo con dulzura en sus labios, indicándole que le dejara acabar lo que tenía que decirle.

-El curso va ha terminar en breve…Y me gustaría hacer las cosas bien.

-¿Qué cosas? ¿A qué te refieres?

-A ti, Elle. Eres lo que más me importa en el mundo, y quiero hacerlo bien contigo. Cuando acabe este curso, lo primero que haré es renunciar a mi puesto en el colegio… y después iré hablar con tus padres… a contarle lo nuestro.

Eileen abrió mucho los ojos y la boca. Claramente sorprendida.

-¿Harías eso por mí? ¿Irías ha hablar con mis padres?

Neville asintió.

-Alguna vez habría que hacerlo. Y que se enteren de lo nuestro es cuestión de tiempo… no quiero que piensen que no te tomo en serio, que te utilizo.

Eileen se puso muy nerviosa.

-Por Merlín… Sólo de pensarlo…

Neville tragó saliva. Dirigirse a Severus y a Hermione para soltar semejante bomba, no era nada alentador, la verdad. Pero debía hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo… quería pasar su vida con Eileen y no quería ocultarse nunca más.

-Me haré primero un seguro de vida y te pondré a ti como receptora.- bromeó.

-Creo que será más práctico que te pongas una de las armaduras que hay en el pasillo del colegio.- le siguió la broma Eileen, pero pensando que quizás no fuera tan mala idea. Tan sólo de imaginarse a Neville hablando de su historia de amor con sus padres... aquello podía ser caótico.

-Me lo pensaré…

-¿Y el colegio? ¿Por qué vas a dejar el colegio?

-Cuando lo nuestro se sepa, será evidente que comenzamos nuestro noviazgo entre los muros de este castillo, manteniendo una relación ilícita profesor-alumna. Eso será un escándalo, pero al menos me iré con dignidad…

-Pero enseñar es tu vida. Me lo has dicho muchas veces…

Neville retiró un mechón de cabello de su rostro, acariciando su mejilla.

-Mi vida empieza ahora… contigo.

* * *

_**Hola a todos/as**_

_**Este cap sí que bate todos los récord en extensión. Espero no haberos aburrido… si leéis esta nota, supongo es que habéis llegado hasta aquí.**_

_**No sé que os habrá parecido Neville en este cap, a veces pienso que pongo cosas de mí en él. Me siento muy identificada con él y mucho más en este cap en concreto. Y la pobre de Elle se pasa el cap llorando, pero que madure… No se lo tengáis en cuenta, después de todo tiene dieciocho años, tiene mucho que aprender de la vida aún…**_

_**Bueno, no quiero daros la chapa. Sólo deciros que gracias por seguir ahí.**_

_**La canción que escucha Elle en la discoteca en "Faint" de Linkin park. Os la recomiendo buscarla por el youtube, es de mis favoritas.**_

_**Por fortuna, he cogido esta semanita de vacaciones, así que posiblemente actualice otra vez esta semana. Me apetece mimaros un poquito. **_

_**Y me gustaría dedicarle este cap a la Nata, que le gusta este grupo tanto como a mí. ^^**_

_**Y por supuesto a mis mortífagas, a mis nevilleras, a mis niñas-snape, a mis gamberras, **__**a mi hermana pequeña, a mi chica fanfic, a mi detective, a mi rockera, a mi traductora favorita, a mi drusi, al proyecto mortífago y a mi Slytherin flojo (aunque al fin actualizó esta semana).**_

_**Os quiero, pero ya lo sabéis…y como siempre, espero vuestros crucios.**_

_**¡Ah! Y un besiñoooo.**_

_**Los comentarios están siendo contestados. Esta semana me pondré al día. ^^ Muchas gracias por hacerme feliz.**_


	35. Huracán Snape

**Cap 35. Huracán Snape.**

_Y yo esculpido en cenizas_  
_viendo llegar un huracán que irá_  
_disolviendo el mineral del alma._

Severus Snape se contempló un momento frente al espejo mientras abrochaba con paciencia la larga hilera de botones de su levita. Aquella noche no había dormido muy bien. Le había invadido una sensación muy extraña, como un mal presentimiento, como si percibiera que algo malo iba ocurrir. Hacía muchísimos años que no se sentía así…atrás habían quedado aquellas tediosas noches de insomnio y desesperación, cuando Voldemort aún vivía. Se había despertado numerosas veces a lo largo de la noche, sobresaltado, desvelándose, costándole muchísimo volverse a dormir y consiguiéndolo a duras penas. Pero aquella sensación no se marchaba.

Y eso le ponía de mal humor.

El mero hecho de poder volver a tener insomnio le enfurecía. No es que anduviera preocupado últimamente por algo que le hiciera tener el sueño ligero. Tenía que admitir que no le gustaba estar separado de Hermione, y que últimamente veía a Eileen muy apagada, encerrada en sí misma y deprimida…y eso le preocupaba. Le había preguntado miles de veces qué le ocurría, pero la chica contestaba incoherencias. Pero en cierta forma era normal, la fecha de los exámenes estaban ya encima y eso mantenía a los estudiantes frenéticos y nerviosos. Y cada uno era un mundo a la hora de afrontar las cosas, y Eileen se jugaba su carrera de Auror en esos exámenes.

Pero lo que le inundaba era otra clase de sensación…

Era el mismo vacío interior que siempre sentía antes de la batalla… era cómo si notara que algo iba a ocurrir_. ¿Pero qué mal podría pasar?_ Ya estaban lejos aquellos días donde su situación era precaria, aquellos asquerosos tiempos cuando era espía y Voldemort aún los _deleitaba_ con su presencia… ya no estaban en guerra, así que era absurdo que esa sensación se hubiera despertado en él.

Aunque rara vez sus instintos u olfato le fallaban.

Aquel sería un mal día. Lo sabía, lo presentía, lo percibía…

* * *

Eileen se dio la vuelta, liándose aún más en las suaves sábanas. La claridad de la mañana entraba por la ventana, posándose directamente en su rostro, poniéndola de mal humor.

-Un minuto más…- gruñó, tapándose la cara con la ropa de cama, huyendo de la luz del sol como si de un vampiro se tratase.

Había llegado a la torre muy entrada la madrugada, cuando sólo faltaban un par de horas para que amaneciera. Neville no había querido permanecer durante más tiempo en la sala de los menesteres, ya que ambos debían volver a sus dormitorios sin ser vistos. Eileen había protestado, no quería separarse de su novio y mucho menos después de haberle recuperado. Había insistido en permanecer un poco más, en quedarse un rato más abrazados en aquel maravilloso lugar. Pero la sensatez habló y terminó haciéndole caso al jefe de su casa. Entró en razón después de amenazarla con quitarle más puntos a Gryffindor.

Parecía que Neville le había cogido el gusto a eso de rebajar puntos despiadadamente… si al final, todos los profesores estaban cortados por un mismo patrón, haciéndoles todos iguales: unos capullos redomados.

Unos arañazos insistentes en la ventana la impedían volverse a dormir…

Eileen se levantó de la cama de un salto, poniendo sus pies desnudos en el suelo, dirigiéndose con rapidez a la ventana, claramente disgustada. Se sorprendió al ver a Cthulhu en el quicio de la ventana, mirándola suplicante con sus grandes ojos amarillos.

-¡Cthulhu! ¡¿Pero qué haces ahí pequeña?- exclamó Eileen apresurándose a abrirle la ventana a su mascota.

El mochuelo entró volando en la habitación, posándose con mimo sobre el brazo de Eileen. La chica acarició su suave plumaje y el ave correspondió frotando su cabeza contra su mano. Le sorprendió lo cariñosa que estaba esa mañana, cuando a esa hora solía estar de muy mala baba. Entonces se percató que llevaba atado un pequeño paquetito con una nota en una de sus patas.

-¿Es para mí?- le preguntó a su amiga emplumada.

Eileen se ruborizó por la mirada inquisitiva que le había lanzado Cthulhu. Por un momento, parecía que le iba a llamar estúpida… o algo muchísimo peor.

A veces a su mascota sólo le faltaba hablar.

Reconoció la letra de inmediato.

-¿Haciéndole recados al profesor Longbottom? A ti también te gusta ¿verdad?- le preguntó, como si el animal pudiera responderle. Cthulhu se limitó a subirse con agilidad a uno de sus hombros, y empujarle con la cabeza en la mandíbula, a modo de caricia.

Eileen rascó su cabeza una vez más e incluso le dio un pequeño beso en el pico, aprovechándose del buen humor del animal y se apresuró abrir la nota de su profesor.

**Afortunadamente, aún la conservo… no sé cómo no la he perdido aún después de tantos años.**

Eileen le dio la vuelta al trozo de pergamino buscando algo más escrito, pero nada. Y nunca solía firmar sus notas…Anda que a Neville se le iba a caer la mano de tanto escribir… sonrió como una idiota al recordar la noche que había pasado con él en la famosa sala de los menesteres. Estaba frita por contarle a James lo ocurrido, y por supuesto, para enseñarle la ubicación de la sala.

Ahora tendría un lugar donde llevarse a Andy… y así dejarían en paz las plantas que crecían por la parte trasera del invernadero de Neville.

Rompió el papel que envolvía el paquete y no pudo evitar reír. Neville le había mandado una corbata de uniforme, con los colores de Gryffindor. ¿De dónde la habría sacado? Parecía un tanto descolorida del uso y tenía algunos pequeños salpicones de poción, imposible de quitar en algunos casos. La cogió de un extremo para desenrollarla completamente para poder estudiarla mejor… según él la conservaba de hacía años atrás. Al contemplar el dorso, no pudo evitar reír.

La corbata tenía el nombre del profesor bordada. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Eso de bordar su nombre en el uniforme era cosa de abuelas!

Entonces recordó de sopetón a la madre de Neville, cuando se la encontró en uno de los sórdidos pasillos de San Mungo y dejó de reír. Ya no le pareció tan divertido.

Neville había sido criado por su abuela.

Observó la corbata con cariño, ahora que sabía que había pertenecido a Neville cuando era niño y se la llevó bajo la nariz, para olerla.

Neville le había puesto un poco de su colonia a la prenda, ésa que tanto le gustaba, oliendo igual que él.

Hoy sería un buen día, al menos lo emprendía con energías renovadas. Había hecho las paces con Neville, llevaría su corbata, no tenía clases de transformaciones y a primera hora tenía pociones, una de sus asignaturas favoritas, en la que se sentía muy cómoda…

Miró distraídamente su reloj de pulsera, abriendo mucho los ojos.

-¡Mierda!- exclamó llena de sorpresa- ¡Me cago en Merlín, qué tarde es! ¡No voy a llegar al desayuno!

Y comenzó a vestirse a toda prisa, no tenía tiempo ni de ducharse siquiera… en momentos como ése, deseaba tener un giratiempos.

* * *

James se cruzó de brazos divertido, mirando a su amiga bajar atropelladamente por la escalera del dormitorio de las chicas, maldiciendo como un camionero y recogiéndose el pelo a la vez. Iba apresurada. Algo le decía que a alguien se le habían pegado las sábanas aquella mañana…Su bolsa de cuero, se le descolgó de los hombros, cayendo todo su contenido por el suelo de la sala común. Pergaminos, tinteros, plumas y algunos libros se desperdigaron por la alfombra de la habitación.

-¡Me cago en todos los fundadores!- chilló la chica, dando un zapatazo de rabia en el suelo.

James se tapó la boca, conteniendo la risa, aunque sin mucho éxito. La chica lo miró muy seria, ya que no le veía la gracia por ninguna parte.

-¿Y tú de qué te ríes sucedáneo de Gryffindor?- le preguntó con altivez.

James giró la cabeza hacia atrás, cómo si Elle se estuviera dirigiendo a otra persona.

-¿Yo?- dijo señalándose con un dedo, con rostro inocente.

-¿A quién si no podría estar hablándole?

-¿A un torposoplo quizás?

-¿Me ves con cara de gilipollas?

-¿Realmente quieres que te responda a eso?

Eileen no pudo evitar reírse, así que como último recurso, le enseñó el dedo corazón, que apuntaba al techo de la habitación. James la mandó directamente a la mierda y le correspondió riéndose él también a carcajadas.

Eileen había vuelto a su cuerpo, por fin… y eso le hacía muy feliz.

Se apresuró a ayudar a su amiga, que se había agachado para comenzar a recoger todas sus cosas. Se inclinó frente a ella, que no podía disimular una radiante sonrisa.

-Algo me dice que te ocurrió algo anoche…- comentó distraídamente el chico, como quien no quería la cosa, mientras recogía los pergaminos de su mejor amiga.

Eileen levantó su rostro del suelo, mirando a su amigo, regalándole una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Ya te contaré, no sabes lo que…

El chico no la dejó continuar, interrumpiendo a su amiga señalándole el cuello de la camisa.

-¡POR MERLÍN EILEEN!- gritó James- ¿Qué es eso que tienes en el cuello?

Eileen se miró la corbata de Neville incrédula. Vale que estuviera un poco estropeada, y se notaba que estaba un tanto descolorida, pero no era para que pusiera voz en grito.

-Es una corbata de Neville de cuándo era estudiante… no es para gritar así.- se quejó la chica, alisándose la corbata con orgullo.

-¡No estoy hablando de la corbata, joder! ¡Te hablo de eso que tienes en el cuello!

Y los dedos de James tocaron un trozo de piel de su cuello, justamente una zona que Neville había succionado la noche anterior con verdadero ahínco.

-¿Qué? No me digas que tengo un…- Eileen se levantó del suelo, dejando sus cosas desperdigadas otra vez, y corrió hasta un pequeño espejo que había en la sala común.- ¡Chupetón!- gritó la chica al ver su imagen reflejada con un tremendo moratón.

Como se había despertado tan tarde, no había tenido tiempo ni para mirarse al espejo, vistiéndose a toda prisa para no hacer a James esperar mucho…

Abrió mucho los ojos, incrédula.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda...- dijo una y otra vez, contemplando aquel terrible chupetón en su cuello. ¿Cómo era posible que ninguno de los dos se hubiera dado cuenta la noche anterior? Si es que a veces se relajaban demasiado y no pensaban en las consecuencias de después…

-Ya veo que te has reconciliado con el profesor Longbottom, _muy a fondo_…- dijo con socarronería James, cruzándose de brazos divertido.

-¡Yo no le veo la gracia, James!- chilló Eileen- ¡Mira el pedazo de chupetón que tengo! ¿Cómo coño voy ocultarlo? Dime que tienes aún poción para los moratones…

-No tengo Elle. Ya sabes que llevamos mucho tiempo sin prepararla… y prácticamente lo hemos vendido todo.

-¿Y ahora qué hago con esto? ¡Tengo pociones con mi padre ahora!- chilló Eileen histérica, señalándose el moratón del cuello haciendo exagerados aspavientos.

James resopló y se acercó a ella.

-No vales para nada como conspiradora Eileen… ¿No has aprendido nada de mí todos estos años?- James cogió la goma que recogía minuciosamente su pelo y tiró de ella, deslizándola por sus suaves cabellos hasta dejarlos en libertad. Con sus dedos, ahuecó el pelo de su amiga, pero al ser tan lacio, no lograba el efecto deseado.- Aún se ve… espera.

James buscó algo en los bolsillos de su capa de estudiante.

-Es un regalo de Andy, me lo regaló por mi cumpleaños, pero yo sé que tú me lo cuidarás…

Eileen miró con incredulidad cómo James sacaba de su capa un bonito pañuelo con los colores de Gryffindor y comenzaba a enrollárselo en su cuello con dulzura.

-Pero James… ¿Cómo pretendes que vaya con un pañuelo en el cuello? ¡Eso es muy cantoso!

El chico se encogió de hombros.

-No tiene por qué. Si te preguntan, di que te duele la garganta. Son muy comunes los resfriados esta época del año…

Eileen se contempló en el espejo, aún no muy convencida. Pero al menos el moratón se hallaba oculto al fin.

James se volvió alertado por un ruido en las escaleras proveniente del dormitorio de los chicos, pero no divisó a nadie.

Suspiró tranquilo.

-Además, sólo tendrás que llevarlo hasta mediodía. Conseguiremos los ingredientes a lo largo de la mañana y haremos la poción a la hora de comer… menudo chupetón, creo que necesitaremos un litro para quitarlo.- dijo el chico riéndose.

Eileen no pudo evitar reírse, pegándole un puñetazo en el brazo a su amigo.

Entre risas, recogieron las cosas de Elle del suelo y se marcharon de la sala común a través del retrato. Ya fuera, James le exigió a su amiga que le contara con todo lujo de detalles, lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Ninguno de los dos se había percatado que una sombra en la escalera que conducía al dormitorio de los chicos había escuchado parte de su despreocupada conversación…

* * *

Ted Remus Lupin estaba completamente pegado a la pared, satisfecho de no haber sido descubierto. Bajó la escalera al cesar las voces de James y Eileen, adentrándose a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Aquel día se había levantado más tarde a propósito. Estaba más que harto de la pegajosa de su novia, que solía esperarle para ir a desayunar juntos. Pero esa mañana no estaba de humor para aguantar su parloteo incesante. En su mente, albergaba la esperanza de que Eileen y James rompieran su relación de una vez. Dudaba que la chica volviera a fijarse en él, pero mientras fuera libre, tendría muchas más posibilidades… además, no le gustaba en absoluto verla con el idiota de Potter. Su relación era tan idílica, tan buena, que le daba verdadera rabia.

Lo que él sentía era envidia.

Si el gilipollas de Potter no se hubiera puesto en su camino, seguro que sería él, el que estuviera saliendo con Eileen Snape…

Pero se habían reconciliado, muy a su pesar. Había escuchado parte de la conversación de esa parejita de tórtolos. Había podido oír cómo Eileen le echaba en cara a James el chupetón que _le _había hecho el Gryffindor, y cómo hacían todo lo posible para ocultarlo. Era curioso, ya que nunca los había visto besarse… pero aquel castillo era rico en rincones para esos menesteres, y él lo sabía.

Ted sintió una rabia creciente en su interior y sonrió con malicia, saliendo presto de la sala común.

* * *

Severus Snape entró en el comedor malhumorado, con su habitual paso apresurado y su fantasmal capa ondeando tras sí. Esa maldita sensación con la que se había levantado esa mañana no le había abandonado, poniendo todos sus sentidos en máxima alerta. Aunque era del todo absurdo. ¿Qué carajo podría pasar en Hogwats? ¿Que algún alumno intentara fugase de sus clases? ¿Que algún cabeza hueca intentara volar su aula por los aires con una poción mal hecha? ¡Bah! Lo único que significaba esa sensación, es que necesitaba marcharse cuanto antes de aquel maldito colegio e irse con su mujer, que era realmente lo que deseaba en esos momentos.

Le sabía tan mal que estuviera tan sola en su estado… Y es que para él, estar con los Potter, era peor que estar completamente solo.

No veía el día que en que aquel maldito curso diera a su fin, y dar por concluido de una vez por todas ese jodido contrato con McGonagall, para poder irse por fin a su hogar, con su esposa, a esperar la llegada de aquel bebé…

Él siendo otra vez padre… a su edad, cuando ya se había hecho a la idea que jamás volvería a probar el néctar de la paternidad… otra vez a empezar. Volverían aquellas noches en vela, los pañales, las comidas, el incesante lloro de una criaturita…

Sonrió a sus adentros.

No se quejaba en absoluto, al revés; le entusiasmaba muchísimo la idea.

Las mejores cosas que le habían pasado en la vida, había sido enamorarse de Hermione, ser el padre de Eileen, y ahora, ser el padre de esa nueva personita que venía en camino…

Suspiró levemente, casi imperceptiblemente para los demás.

Tenía más ganas de que terminase el jodido curso que los idiotas de sus alumnos y perder de vista a todos aquellos mocosos…

Miró la mesa de Gryffindor, buscando a su hija a lo lejos. Pero aún no había bajado a desayunar, a pesar de que estaban ya casi todos los leones sentados, comiendo y hablando a gritos. Vio a la desagradable pelirroja de Victoire Weasley reírse exageradamente y le carcomió la rabia.

Aquella aprendiz de arpía, mejor que se anduviera con cuidado. Aún no había olvidado lo que había dicho de su esposa para provocar a Eileen en clase del idiota de Longbottom. Se la tenía jurada a aquella cabeza hueca… a ella, y al hijo del chucho, que tampoco lo podía ver desde navidad.

Quedándose con las ganas de haber saludado a su hija, se marchó con paso decidido, casi militar, a la mesa de los profesores. Tomó asiento en su asiento habitual, deseando con toda su alma que ninguno de los mentecatos de sus compañeros de trabajo, le diera conversación insulsa esa mañana.

No estaba de humor, ni tenía ganas de aguantar a nadie.

Pero no tuvo suerte.

La profesora Graham entró en el comedor, dirigiéndose directamente al asiento libre al lado de Severus.

-Buenos días Snape.- saludó la mujer, sentándose en la silla que estaba a su lado.

Lo suyo era mala suerte, para nada le apetecía el parloteo de Cloe. Desde hacía unos días, la profesora de transformaciones estaba de lo más suave con él. Debido a que el fin de curso estaba cercano, solían tener frecuentes reuniones de profesorado donde siempre terminaba peleándose con el jefe de Gryffindor, que tenían visiones dispares sobre los métodos de enseñanza. Graham solía ponerse casi siempre de su parte en las mayorías de las juntas.

Severus correspondió al saludo con un pequeño gruñido.

Graham observó por un momento al profesor de pociones, quizás evaluando su notable mal humor. Sonrió entre dientes, y se sirvió una taza de café humeante.

-Severus… quizás no me corresponda a mí contarle esto…- dijo bajando la voz- Sería más lógico que se lo cuente el _jefe_ de la casa Gryffindor,- dijo con cierto retintín- pero como fui yo quién la descubrió…

-Por Merlín Graham- le espetó el hombre casi sin paciencia- vaya al grano de una vez. ¿Qué pasa ahora con el idiota de Longbottom?

Graham pareció sorprenderse ante la forma de dirigirse a un colega, pero hizo como si no se hubiera dado cuenta que acababa de insultar al jefe de Gryffindor.

Si supiera lo que pensaba de ella… aunque no tenía reparos de decírselo algún día en la cara. Y a veces se lo ganaba a pulso.

-En realidad, es sobre tu hija. Anoche la sorprendí por los pasillos a deshora… fue al poco de irte a tu despacho.

-¿Eileen?- la profesora asintió con la cabeza- ¿En los pasillos por la noche? ¿Y estaba sola o había alguien más con ella?

Graham asintió con la cabeza.

-La verdad es que no había nadie más, lo hubiera notado.

-¿Y de dónde venía?

La profesora se encogió de hombros teatralmente, negando con la cabeza.

-Eso ya no lo sé. Apareció Longbottom en el pasillo y fue él quien la acompañó a la torre…

-Longbottom…

Severus dio un pequeño sorbo a su café. Era una casualidad que Longbottom siempre apareciera en los momentos más oportunos…

Jamás lo había pensado, ni tampoco había caído en la cuenta hasta ahora; pero el jefe de la casa Gryffindor había cambiado su carácter el mismo día que descubrió a su hija hecha una furia por los pasillos. Además, desde entonces, su hija estaba tan decaída.

Frunció el ceño pensativo.

De pronto se había percatado de algo, que no le había dado importancia hasta ahora.

No podía parar de pensar en muchas otras casualidades que habían tenido paralelamente Longbottom y su hija. Como el día que parecía haberse puesto de acuerdo para irse de borrachera, o para quedarse dormidos… y no sólo eso, si no como aquel miserable bicho se había posado con esa familiaridad sobre la cabeza de aquel idiota la noche que le dieron la poción al chucho de Lupin. La asquerosa mascota de su hija no solía acercarse a cualquiera al menos que lo conociese muy bien y si se acercaba, solía arrear unos picotazos de los que solía hacer sangre…

Snape tamborileó con sus largos dedos el tablero de la mesa.

Había algo que no encajaba en todo aquello… y pensaba descubrirlo.

Entonces le vio entrar por la puerta del comedor. Llevaba una gran sonrisa en los labios y tenía aspecto de no haber dormido mucho, parecía cansado, pero se le podía ver contento, satisfecho.

Algo había hecho que cambiara el estado de ánimo del idiota de Longbottom con respecto a días atrás. Entrecerró los ojos, como si quisiera traspasarle, siguiendo con la vista su recorrido por el salón.

* * *

Neville caminó apresuradamente hacia la mesa de los profesores. Se moría de hambre. Aquella mañana se le había hecho tarde con respecto a otros días, ya que era muy madrugador, pero había sido casi incapaz de levantarse de la cama. La noche anterior, había estado hasta muy tarde con Eileen en la sala de los menesteres, pero no se arrepentía en absoluto. Se había resentido a la hora de levantarse de la cama, ya que parecía que las sábanas le abrazaban con fuerza, impidiéndole levantarse, como si su cuerpo pesara toneladas. Pero tras un sobrehumano esfuerzo, lo había conseguido. Siempre había sabido que Eileen acabaría terminando con él…ella era su perdición. Estaba completamente agotado y casi iba arrastrando el alma por el suelo, pero se sentía bien a pesar de ello.

Una noche entera con Elle, lo merecía. Por estar con ella, sería capaz de pasarse semanas sin dormir.

Reprimió un bostezo y se sentó en unos de los asientos libres en la mesa de los profesores, sin poner mucha atención al lado de quien se sentaba, sirviéndose un buen café negro.

Esa mañana necesitaría inyectarse la cafeína en vena para poder terminar de despertarse. Notaba que su jodido cerebro aún no estaba del todo despierto.

Se bebió de un tirón la taza de café, como si se tratase de un chupito de whiskey. Notó cómo el líquido tibio se deslizaba agradablemente por su garganta.

Necesitaba otro, así que se sirvió otra taza de café, sin molestarse de ponerle leche, ni endulzarlo con azúcar. Necesitaba toda la artillería pesada…

Miró distraídamente a la entrada del comedor y casi sin poder disimular una pequeña sonrisa, pudo observar en la lejanía a Eileen entrar en el salón, por el quicio de la puerta de la mano de James.

Comprobó satisfecho que se había puesto su vieja corbata de estudiante.

James y Eileen reían sin parar, empujándose por el camino que llevaba a la mesa de Gryffindor. Se ve que el chico le dijo algo que la molestó, porque lo agarró del cuello y comenzó alborotarle el cabello, jaleados por muchos de sus compañeros… no tenían remedio.

Era increíble lo bonita que estaba esa mañana… había vuelto a sonreír, a ser ella.

* * *

Severus Snape observó con cierta incredulidad cómo el idiota de Longbottom se sentaba a su lado para desayunar. El muy imbécil parecía no haberse percatado que se había sentado a su vera, porque lo veía aún en las nubes, claramente cansado, sirviéndose una taza de café, mirando algo como embelesado.

A veces sentía ganas de golpearlo, a ver si así se espabilaba.

Snape hizo el recorrido de los ojos de Longbottom con curiosidad, ya que quería averiguar qué estaba mirando con tanta atención.

Una de sus cejas se disparó al cielo al ver cómo Eileen entraba de la mano de Potter en el comedor. Volvió a mirar incrédulo al profesor de herbología, que aún miraba a lo lejos con esa cara de idiota y volvió a mirar a su hija… seguro que era otra de esas extrañas coincidencias.

Aunque percibió que su hija parecía muy contenta esa mañana, en comparación con el estado de ánimo que manejaba esos últimos días. Tenía aspecto de no haber dormido mucho la noche anterior, estaba muy pálida y tenía unas feas ojeras enmarcando sus ojos…

De sus labios profirió un gruñido gutural y se volvió a Longbottom, que había bajado la vista a la mesa, sirviéndose algo de comer.

-Buenos días, Longbottom…- saludó Snape, arrastrando mucho las palabras con su voz más aterciopelada y peligrosa.

Neville dio un pequeño respingo en la silla, volviéndose sobre su asiento, mirando a Snape fijamente. Aún parecía no salir de su asombro por su saludo, ya que normalmente solía dirigirle la palabra para lo estrictamente necesario, y cuando lo hacía, era con malas intenciones… como ahora.

-Buenos días Snape.- le contestó el profesor de herbología con ciertas reticencias, intentando aparentar normalidad. Se le veía nervioso, pero eso era habitual en el jefe de Gryffindor.

Dejó su taza de café sobre la mesa, después de darle un gran sorbo.

-Me ha contado la profesora Graham que anoche sorprendió a mi hija por los pasillos a deshora…

Neville le dedicó una mirada desdeñosa a la profesora de transformaciones, que hacía cómo que desayunaba, pero en realidad, estaba pendiente a la conversación que mantenían los hombres.

Era una jodida chivata… aunque dudaba seriamente que le hubiera contado a Snape cómo había llamado a su hija la noche anterior. Cada vez que recordaba cómo la había llamado delincuente, le repateaba las tripas.

Cada día la despreciaba más, pero la gente así terminaba siempre recibiendo su merecido… y confiaba que con Graham así fuera.

-Sí. La profesora Graham estaba haciendo la ronda cuando pilló a Eileen en un pasillo en el segundo piso.- comenzó a relatar Neville- Yo estaba dando un paseo y me las encontré, así que como jefe de su casa la acompañé hasta la torre…

-¿Y le dijo qué hacía a esa hora por los pasillos?- preguntó Snape entrecerrando los ojos, estudiando minuciosamente cada movimiento del profesor de herbología.

Neville se quedó un momento pensativo y comenzó a crujirse los dedos de la mano en un gesto involuntario, intentando apaciguar sus nervios y buscando en su mente rápidamente algo para decirle al profesor de pociones. Debía contarle algo que dejara satisfecho a Snape, sin descubrir lo que realmente habían hecho aquella noche.

Lo sentía por Eileen, pero iba a tener que mentir. No podía decirle a Severus que su hija se había hinchado de llorar en el cuarto de baño de Myrthe porque días antes habían tenido una brutal pelea de enamorados. Y eso la iba a dejar en un mal lugar… pero sólo debían esperar hasta final de curso para dejar de esconder su amor. Pronto se acabarían las mentiras…

-Venía del cuarto de baño de Myrthe… lo que no me quiso decir es qué había estado haciendo… Tengo una conversación pendiente con ella, para que me explique su actitud…

Severus se echó hacia atrás, reposando su espalda en el respaldo de su asiento. Desvió un momento la vista a donde estaba Eileen, pensativo.

-Pociones.- dijo Severus, volviendo su rostro y mirando fijamente a Longbottom. - Mi hija ha estado haciendo pociones clandestinas durante todo el año y ahora he descubierto su laboratorio… ¿Cómo no he podido darme cuenta antes?

Severus miró a su hija en la lejanía. Estaba luchando por la posesión de lo que parecía una vulgar tostada, llena de alegría juvenil, con el hijo de Harry Potter. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? O estaba perdiendo facultades, o simplemente su hija conseguía despistarle… El solitario cuarto de baño de chicas de la segunda planta, era perfecta para preparar pociones sin ser vistos por nadie. Hermione ya lo había usado cuando sólo cursaba segundo, para preparar la complicada poción multijugos.

¿Cómo había podido estar tan lento en ese asunto? Desde que Eileen le había regalado aquellas costosas entradas para la ópera, sabía que le había desobedecido impunemente y seguía con sus trapicheos de pociones con James.

Pero aparte de eso… había algo más. Lo presentía, casi podía olerlo. Hacía mucho que su faceta como espía se había relajado. La apacible vida en paz junto a su familia, habían hecho que se relajara un poco en cuanto a lo que le rodeara. También se había pasado la mayoría del curso vigilando de cerca la relación de Eileen y el hijo de Potter, empecinado a que ambos mantenían una relación amorosa, que después había resultado del todo imposible...

Ahora que lo pensaba, había muchas extrañas coincidencias entre Eileen y el idiota de Longbottom. Sin mencionar, que a lo largo de curso, habían sido numerosas las situaciones en las que se habían visto envueltos su hija y el jefe de Gryffindor…

Había algo ahí que le hacía desconfiar, le olía mal, muy mal… y averiguaría de qué se trataba como él se llamaba Severus Snape...

Aunque gracias a los recuerdos compartidos que tenía con su esposa, sabía que Hermione le había pedido a Longbottom que vigilase a su hija de cerca, que estuviera pendiente de ella… quizás esa sensación con la que se había levantado esa mañana le estaba volviendo paranoico. Después de todo, ese idiota era uno de los muchos "tíos" postizos de su hija y muy a su pesar, siempre había tenido buena mano con los críos… Eileen siempre le había tenido mucho cariño, aunque no entendiese el porqué. Siempre le habían gustado mucho los animales…

No sabía qué pensar del asunto, lo más seguro que sólo fueran imaginaciones suyas. Pero a partir de ahora, los vigilaría muy de cerca.

Ese cambio de humor y ese aspecto de cansados de ambos no le gustaban en absoluto.

Y sin despedirse de nadie, Severus Snape se levantó de su asiento, saliendo a paso ligero del comedor.

Faltaba poco para que comenzara su clase de pociones con los chicos de séptimo de Slytherin, esos alcornoques de Gryffindor y su hija.

Y ese día tenía preparado algo _muy_ especial…

* * *

Si normalmente las clases de pociones con Severus Snape eran insufribles, últimamente eran como un pase directo al infierno. Los ÉXTASIS estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, así que esos últimos meses, estaba vapuleando a sus alumnos con verdadero ahínco. Todos los alumnos que se habían presentado a los EXTASIS con él como profesor de pociones, habían sacado muy buenas notas, pero el panorama de ese curso no era nada alentador. Ese año iba a ser un completo desastre, la mediocridad y la estupidez absoluta inundaba su aula de séptimo año.

A veces sospechaba que la mitad de esos niñatos tenían la cabeza exclusivamente para llevar pelo… sobretodo la pelirroja de Victoire Weasley, que por mucho que la mirase, no encontraba vida inteligente dentro de ella.

Tamborileó con los dedos el tablero de su mesa, impaciente porque todos tomaran asiento de una vez. Los chicos habían olido su mal humor y se apresuraron a sentarse en sus sitios habituales.

Esa mañana, comenzarían a preparar una de las más complicadas pociones y por el nivel de la clase, dudaba que alguno fuera capaz de realizarla correctamente. El Veritaserum era una de las pociones más difíciles de realizar… Estaba completamente seguro que ninguno de aquellos cabezas huecas sería incapaz de hacer algo decente, aparte de su hija, que ya había dejado latente su talento a la hora de realizar pociones… y de escabullirse como una serpiente.

Eileen tenía alma de Slytherin, siempre lo había sabido y no entendía que hacía en Gryffindor…

Esa jovencita no tenía ni idea la que se le venía encima. Después de clase, tenía pensado hablar muy seriamente con ella del asunto de sus trapicheos con pociones. No pensaba permitirlo por más tiempo.

Si había algo en el mundo que le repatease más que nada en el mundo, es que le mintieran… y Eileen lo había hecho durante el transcurso de todo el curso con el mayor descaro. Su hija comerciando en la clandestinidad como los gemelos Weasley… eso ya se acabó.

Y sabía que le había robado ingredientes, a pesar de que ella estuviera tan tranquila pensando que no se había dado cuenta.

La vio sentarse en primera fila, sola. Afortunadamente, no se había vuelto a reconciliar con el hijo del chucho. Eso hubiera sido demasiado para él, ya que aún recordaba la que se había montado aquella mañana en el comedor, y ya no sentaban juntos en clase. Lupin, compartía mesa con su novia pelirroja, sentándose justamente detrás de Eileen.

No era un secreto el que esos dos imbéciles estuvieran juntos. En más de una ocasión, los había pillado morreándose escandalosamente por los pasillo, rebajándole los puntos convenientes a Gryffindor… hacían muy buena pareja, a cual más tonto de los dos.

Algo en el uniforme de Eileen le llamó la atención: Primero, era ese pañuelo que llevaba atado en el cuello cuidadosamente, a forma de bufanda, naturalmente con los colores de Gryffindor. Y en segundo lugar su corbata. Estaba muy descolorida, como si fuera muy vieja y usada… como los uniformes que solía llevar el zanahorio cuando era niño, de tercera o cuarta mano... Él siempre había procurado que su hija llevase siempre su uniforme impecable y en buen estado… aún recordaba esas túnicas roídas que se había visto forzado a llevar en su juventud, cuando el indeseable de Tobías Snape se negaba a dar un solo penique para su educación mágica. Su madre le solía coser con destreza un trozo de tela a la túnica, alargándosela para poder usarla un año más… Él nunca había querido que le faltase de nada a su hija, y se daba el gusto de confeccionarle todos los años un uniforme nuevo a Eileen. Su hija nunca pasaría las necesidades que había pasado él.

Y esa corbata estaba como fuera de lugar. Además, si la contemplaba con atención, podía ver restos de poción salpicada en ella. Eso le parecía un tanto extraño, ya que Eileen solía salir de sus clases impecable… A la chica se le daban tan bien las pociones, que nunca la había visto mancharse. Al menos que la hubiera estropeado en una de sus incursiones en el baño de la segunda planta.

Dio un gruñido y con un ágil movimiento de varita, hizo aparecer las instrucciones para realizar la embarazosa poción _Veritaserum_ en la pizarra.

-Hoy realizaremos la poción _Veritaserum, o el suero de la verdad_. Espero que seáis capaces de leer con atención los pasos de la pizarra y seguir fielmente los pasos… así podremos evitar cualquier desagradable accidente. Ahora ya podéis empezar… quiero ver una muestra sobre mi mesa al terminar la clase.

El silencio sepulcral de la clase se vio roto al momento, los estudiantes corrieron a ponerse manos a la obra inmediatamente, reuniendo los ingredientes y preparando el caldero.

No había tiempo que perder.

Eileen, con gran destreza preparó primero los ingredientes, siguiendo religiosamente las instrucciones de su padre y comenzó a elaborar la poción. Añadió unas raíces con mimo, removiendo su contenido despacio. Siempre le había gustado realizar pociones, porque le permitía pensar en sus cosas. La relajaba. Pero a pesar de todo, esa era la primera vez que realizaba el Veritaserum, así que no quería confiarse, intentando poner toda su concentración en el contenido del caldero. Pero su mente divagaba libre entre los gratos recuerdos de aquella noche… Al fin había conseguido arreglarlo con Neville. Él la amaba… tanto como ella lo amaba a él.

No pudo impedir que se le dibujara una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro al recordar lo vivido con su novio la noche anterior.

Y todo lo que le había dicho casi al final de la noche… Quería formalizar su relación con ella, quería dejar la clandestinidad de su noviazgo, hablar con sus padres... Se acabó eso de esconderse, de bajar la voz, de mirar con preocupación a su alrededor antes de besarse…

Y no solo eso. Eileen había decidido tomar ejemplo del valor de Neville y contarles a sus padres ese mismo fin de semana, que su madre venía de visita, que no pensaba ir a esa academia de Aurores. A partir de entonces, pensaba coger las riendas de su propia vida, luchando por todo lo que la hacía feliz: Neville y el quidditch.

No pensaba estudiar una carrera que no le gustaba para terminar amargada trabajando de algo que detestaba en el ministerio.

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus propios pensamientos, feliz por navegar entre sus recuerdos y satisfecha por las decisiones que había tomado, que no se percató que su padre, que ya hacía su habitual ronda entre los calderos, humillando y criticando a sus alumnos, se había inclinado por su espalda, asomándose por encima de su hombro sobre su poción.

Eileen dio un respingo al notar la voz aterciopelada de su padre en su oído.

-Como siempre, perfecta…- Severus bajó un poco la voz, mirando el rostro de su hija- Después de clase, quédate.-ordenó- Quiero hablar contigo sobre ciertas pociones clandestinas y el baño del segundo piso…

Eileen tragó saliva con cierta dificultad. ¿Cómo era posible que su padre supiera lo de su laboratorio clandestino de pociones? También tenía mala suerte, si la descubrían precisamente hoy. Ese día necesitaba más que nunca su laboratorio, para poder hacer la poción que pudiera hacer desaparecer la señal que le había hecho Nevell en el cuello.

Severus observó con atención cada una de las reacciones de su hija. La conocía, y había puesto esa cara de culpable, esa misma expresión que ponía de pequeña cuando le decía que se había lavado los dientes y sabía que no era cierto. Su rostro ya se había confesado culpable. Dejó escapar de sus labios un gruñido gutural de disgusto. Era mejor controlarse y hablar con ella después, cuando el resto de la clase se hubiera marchado y tuvieran un poco de intimidad.

No iba a permitir que su hija se comportara como una Weasley…

El pañuelo con los odiosos colores de Gryffindor anudado en su cuello, le llamaron la atención. Lo llevaba ceñido al cuello, sujeto con un pequeño nudo en un lateral. Su hija no solía usar esa clase de prendas que le daban un aire femenino, a veces dudaba de que se peinara por las mañanas… además estaban fuera de lugar, ya que no era parte del uniforme escolar.

Como una relación de ideas, se pasó la mano por su cuello, tocando con la punta de sus dedos el pañuelo negro de seda que solía llevar, el que utilizaba para ocultar la espantosa cicatriz que le había dejado la mordedura de Nagini.

Su hija estaba increíblemente extraña esa mañana… contenta y nerviosa a la vez.

-Eileen… ¿Por qué llevas ese pañuelo en el cuello?

La chica titubeó un momento mirándole fijamente. Después desvió la mirada al contenido de su caldero.

-Me duele mucho la garganta… -dijo removiendo con suavidad los ingredientes que se cocían en su caldero.

Severus frunció el ceño. No la creía. Sabía que le estaba mintiendo, podía notarlo. Eileen escondía algo.

Su hija había roto su contacto visual con él, para mentirle.

-¿A si?- preguntó con incredulidad- Después te daré algo para ese dolor de garganta…- siseó Severus, entrecerrando los ojos. Eileen ocultaba algo y muy gordo. Su intuición estaba a flor de piel, después de tanto tiempo dormida y le indicaba que se pusiera en alerta.

Había notado cómo la piel de sus brazos de su hija se había erizado.

Severus se incorporó en toda su altura, y después de contemplar un poco más a Eileen remover con sumo cuidado la poción. Y poniendo sus manos a su espalda, caminó despacio dirección a las mesas que ocupaban los Slytherin.

* * *

Toda la escena de padre e hija había sido minuciosamente seguida por Ted Remus Lupin, que se había aficionado a escuchar conversaciones ajenas. Se hallaba detrás de Eileen, intentando en vano realizar bien su poción. Desde que no la tenía de compañera, sus notas en pociones se habían resentido, notándose cada vez más su mediocridad en esa asignatura. Lo mismo le había ocurrido a Eileen en Transformaciones y Encantamientos, que ya no contaba con su antes preciada ayuda.

Y si pretendía esperar que su novia le ayudase, era mejor que esperase sentado… porque la chica no era tampoco muy buena en pociones.

El chico removía con desdén la porquería que contenía su caldero, enfurecido. Aún recordaba con hastío, la causa por la que Eileen se viera tan exultante esa mañana, tan feliz… no podía evitar que le reconcomiese la envidia. Por mucho que se devanara los sesos, no encontraba qué le podía gustar de James Sirius Potter.

Se moría de celos… aunque nunca lo admitiría.

-¡Shh! ¡Shh! ¡Eileen!- la llamó Ted, despertado un interés repentino en su pelirroja novia, que levantó su rostro del caldero, volviéndose a su novio llena de indignación. ¿Qué hacía Ted llamando al vampiro raquítico?

Eileen se volvió abruptamente, a la defensiva. No se fiaba en absoluto de ésos dos que tenía a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué coño quieres Ted?- espetó la chica.

-¿Por qué no te quitas ése pañuelo y enseñas la bonita obra de arte que te ha hecho James en el cuello?

Eileen abrió mucho los ojos, e instintivamente se llevó la mano al pañuelo. ¿Cómo ése idiota podía saber qué tenía señalado el cuello? Victoire comenzó a reírse, acompañada a coro por sus amigas, que también habían oído lo que Lupin le había dicho.

Eileen se volvió con cierto miedo a la posición de su padre, que se había quedado parado en mitad de la clase, muy cerca de ellos con los puños cerrados con fuerza.

¡Por Merlín! Mejor era que su padre no hubiera escuchado nada…

-Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor, señor Lupin. Y ahora deje de decir memeces y concéntrese en la mierda que tiene su caldero, que ya bastante tenemos con la señorita Weasley para oír estupideces al cabo del día.

Eileen observó entre temerosa y satisfecha a su padre. No desperdiciaba ni un momento para poder hacer sangre con ésos dos imbéciles. Pero su rostro, sus puños cerrados… le indicaban que había oído lo que había dicho Lupin.

Y eso no era nada bueno…

* * *

La clase de pociones concluyó por fin para alivio de todos, menos para una persona, que le aguardaba una incómoda conversación con el profesor de pociones.

Eileen contempló temerosa cómo sus compañeros iban saliendo de clase a toda prisa, colocando una muestra de su poción en la mesa de su padre, yendo al exterior entre bromas, risas y empujones.

Suspiró cerrando el bote que contenía la muestra de su poción y volvió sus ojos a la mesa del profesor, donde se hallaba sentado su padre, que tenía sus ojos fijos en ella, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, mientras tamborileaba con los dedos su propio brazo muy despacio. Tenía un aspecto feroz, casi amenazante.

Padre e hija se sostuvieron la mirada hasta que el último estudiante hubiera salido del aula.

Snape se levantó de su asiento, acercándose a la puerta con rapidez, cerrándola de un golpe seco, dejando sus dos manos un momento en la madera.

* * *

Ted Lupin salió de la clase de pociones entre satisfecho y a la vez, lleno de remordimientos. Sabía que acababa de meter a Eileen y a James en problemas, pero eso saciaba un poco su envidia. Ahora que James aguantara a Snape, como llevaba aguantándole él desde navidad, cuando había besado a la fuerza a Eileen…

Si se veían en un bonito lío, ellos se lo habían buscado solitos.

Sonrió maliciosamente, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. Los pocos remordimientos que sentía por meter a Eileen en problemas, se habían disipado ante la idea de ver a James en un aprieto.

"_Ahora lidia con Snape, capullo"_ pensó el chico lleno de rencor. Jamás perdonaría a ese idiota que le hubiera quitado a Eileen. Si había algo que no entendía, es que había visto la chica en él. De acuerdo que James era un buen chico, y tampoco era feo, pero no destacaba en nada. Ni jugaba al quidditch, ni era brillante como estudiante, ni tenía un cuerpo atlético, ni tampoco era popular… ¿Qué tenía ese imbécil que no tuviera él? Él era el capitán del equipo de quidditch, uno de los chicos más populares del colegio, era alto… ¿Qué había visto que le gustara de ése tapón de Potter?

De acuerdo que era un chico muy sensible y sencillo, pero Elle era mucha chica para él.

Algún día Snape se daría cuenta de lo mal que había elegido y quizás ese día, comprendiera la tontería que había hecho al dejarle escapar.

Victoire se colgó de su brazo, entre risas. La pelirroja de acuerdo que no estaba nada mal, era la chica más guapa del colegio, pero era un maldito pulpo.

-¡Qué bueno lo que le has dicho a Snape en clase, cariño!- dijo Victoire riéndose a coro con sus inseparables amigas- ¿Tiene la marimacho un chupetón en el cuello?

-Sí. Esta mañana los vi a ella y a James por casualidad en la sala común, preocupados por taparlo…

Victoire y sus amigas se miraron un momento, para explotar a carcajadas limpia en mitad del pasillo, formando un tremendo jaleo, llamando la atención de otros estudiantes.

-Me pregunto quién habrá tenido estómago para hacerle un chupetón en el cuello a ese vampiro tuberculoso… ¡es repulsivo, por Merlín!- dijo Victoire haciendo una fea mueca, como si vomitara ante la idea de que alguien besara a Eileen.

-Es evidente que James ¿no?- dijo Lupin intentando aparentar desinterés.- esos dos están liados desde hace tiempo…

-Eso pensaba yo antes.- dijo Victoire encogiéndose de hombros.- Pensaba que ésa estaba con mi primo… pero puedo asegurarte que no.

El último día del fénix, su tío Ron, su tía Lavender y su prima Rose habían ido a su casa a visitarlos al caer la tarde, como era costumbre en ellos. La velada hubiera sido tediosa, si su tío no hubiera contado indignado lo acontecido en casa de su tío Harry. A pesar de que Rose se había enfadado con su padre por contarlo, Ron les contó con lujo de detalles la abrupta salida del armario de su primo James en pleno almuerzo del día del fénix.

No sabía por qué, pero no le sorprendía...

-¿Cómo que no?- preguntó Estrella interesada, oliendo un jugoso nuevo chisme- si hasta hace poco te indignaba que tu primo estuviera liándose con la marimacho.

-Ya. Eso era antes de cierta confesión que hizo mi primo el día del fénix…- les dijo la pelirroja, sin pensar demasiado… si es que alguna vez lo hubiera hecho.

-¿Confesión? ¿De qué carajo hablas Victoire?- preguntó con interés morboso Patty- ¿Es que está con otra chica?

-No. Digamos que a mi primo… le gustan otra clase de cosas.- dijo haciéndose la interesante, tocándose el pelo.

-Suéltalo de una vez Victoire. ¿Qué pasa con James? Si no le gusta Snape… ¿es que le gusta otra tía?- dijo Patty con malicia.

-Mi primo es gay.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Lupin lleno de asombro, irrumpiendo en el corrillo de las chicas.

-Que a James le gustan los chicos…-volvió afirmar Victoire.

Lupin se quedó en estado de _shock_… Si James era homosexual, ¿Quién le había dejado las marcas en el cuello a Eileen? ¿Con quién estaba liada la ex buscadora de su equipo?

Unas tremendas risas resonaron a sus espaldas. Las arpías de Gryffindor y Lupin se volvieron para ver cómo unos Slytherin de su curso, se desternillaban de risa, mientras se daban de codazos divertidos. Habían caminado detrás de ellos lo largo del pasillo y habían oído toda la conversación.

-No me digas que Potter es _maricón_.- gritó un Slytherin con las lágrimas saltadas de la risa.

-Ya sabía yo que ese chico perdía aceite…

-Ha salido del armario evanescente.

Y comenzaron a reírse sus propias gracias.

Victoire se llevó la mano a la boca, llena de culpa. Una cosa era contárselo a sus amigas y a su novio… y otra era publicarlo por todo el castillo.

Después de todo James era su primo.

* * *

Eileen observó cómo su padre se volvía hacia ella bruscamente, acercándose a ella con paso decidido y solemne. Su padre le recordaba un gran depredador, era como un enorme rapaz acechando a su presa. Y a la que estaba cazando era a ella. Debía mantener la calma a toda costa y esperar que él hablase primero.

No debía dudar, y cuidar cada palabra que decía… ya que todo lo que dijese, podría poner a su padre sobre la pista.

Después de todo, estaba allí por el espinoso asunto de su comercio de pociones ilegales. Aún no sabía con seguridad si había oído lo que había dicho Ted o simplemente el escándalo de risas que habían montado en clase ésas arpías.

Se cruzó de brazos, levantándose de su asiento y miró a los ojos a su padre. Enfrentándolo con todo su valor Gryffindor.

-Quítatelo.- ordenó su padre cuando llegó a su lado.

-¿Qué me quite el qué?- preguntó inocentemente Eileen, disparando el cabreo de su padre.

-¡No te hagas la listilla conmigo, Eileen! ¡Quítate ahora mismo ese pañuelo del cuello!

-¿Por qué?- preguntó molesta. La mejor defensa, era un buen ataque- Me duele la garganta… ya te lo he dicho antes…

Y sin mediar palabras, Severus agarró el pañuelo del cuello de su hija, desatando el nudo con destreza y arrancándolo de un tirón. El terrible chupetón que le había hecho el profesor Longbottom se quedó irremediablemente visible. Snape, cada vez más malhumorado, apartó el cabello de Eileen, arrancándole la corbata para poder verle la marca del cuello mejor.

Notó como su padre emitía un sonido grave, casi de animal salvaje.

Su padre tocó con la punta de sus dedos la señal de su cuello, aún lleno de incredulidad. Era escandaloso y enorme.

Como el enfado de Severus.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué coño es eso?- gritó.

Severus agitaba en el aire sus manos, una de ellas aún con la corbata del uniforme de Eileen.

-Verás papá… no es lo que parece…- lo dijo por inercia. Aquello sólo podía parecer una cosa… y lo era.

-¡A mí no intentes engañarme!-espetó el hombre, perdiendo su último ápice de paciencia- ¿Crees que no sé lo qué es eso?

Eileen guardó silencio.

-¿Quién te ha hecho eso?-preguntó a bocajarro, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo? ¿Para amargarle la vida?- mientras su padre pensase que estaba con un alumno, su secreto con Neville estaría a salvo.- Ya es bastante duro tenerte como profesor para encima tenerte en contra…

-Exijo saberlo.-exigió su padre amenazadoramente.

-No pienso decírtelo papá.- Eileen tragó saliva- Te diré quien es mi novio cuando sea el momento.

-Así que la señorita tiene novio…

Eileen no contestó.

-¿Y mientras qué se supone que tengo que hacer? ¿Permitir que un niñato baboso manosee a mi hija? ¡Y una mierda!-explotó- Ahora mismo me vas a decir el nombre del autor de eso.- dijo señalando el escandaloso chupetón del cuello.- ¿Es Hufflepuff, verdad? ¿Es ese niñato que retrasmite los partidos de quidditch que no se despega de ti?

Eileen se planteó por un momento decirle a su padre que Andy era su novio… pero no era justo para él, ni para James.

-No papá.-dijo sacando a relucir todo su valor Gryffindor.- No te lo voy a decir.

Severus entrecerró los ojos.

-Te lo advierto jovencita. No hagas enfadarme. Ahora mismo me vas a decir su nombre o…- Snape movía en el aire la corbata de Eileen y se quedó parado de repente, mirando la prenda de su mano. Algo pareció llamarle la atención. ¿Era su impresión o esa corbata desprendía un fuerte olor a colonia de hombre? Se calló un momento para examinarla con atención.

Entonces empezó a hiperventilar de rabia.

Allí estaba su nombre. Todas sus sospechas, siempre terminaban en él. El nombre de Neville Longbottom estaba en la corbata que precisamente acababa de quitarle a su hija, que ocultaba una marca sexual. Y sabía que la noche anterior la había "acompañado" a la torre…

Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas.

-¡Dime quién es Eileen!- gritó Snape lleno de rabia por el hilo de sus pensamientos- Dime ahora mismo la identidad de ése al que llamas novio.

Eileen comenzó a crujirse los dedos de las manos llena de nerviosismo. Jamás había visto a su padre tan fuera de sí como ahora. Pero debía mantenerse firme. No diría nada.

El gesto de su hija terminó de saciar todas las sospechas del hombre. Aquel maldito gesto, el crujirse los dedos de la mano con inseguridad… lo había visto hacer miles de veces al jefe de la casa Gryffindor. Eran incontables las veces que Longbottom se había crujido así las manos hablando con él. Y su hija era una imitadora de gestos. Desde pequeña, siempre se le habían pegado los ademanes de los demás, sólo había que observarla un momento para comprender que era un compendio de sus propios gestos.

Sintió un hormigueo que le subía desde los pies a la cabeza. Como si miles de ciempiés recorrieran su cuerpo. Se le secó la boca de rabia. No podía ser, simplemente no podía estar ocurriendo. Era imposible que su hija… y ese mequetrefe de Longbottom… estuvieran…

No podía concluir la frase, sólo de pensarlo, sólo de imaginarlo le ardía el alma, como si estuviera hundido en el mismísimo infierno.

Aquello no podía ser, simplemente era imposible. Seguro que estaba confundido… necesitaba salir de dudas, necesitaba saber la verdad. Y si no conseguía que Eileen se lo dijera por las buenas… lo haría por las malas.

Sin que le temblase el pulso siquiera, completamente decidido hacerlo, Severus Snape alzó su varita, apuntando a su hija con ella.

Necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba verlo…

-_Legeremens._

Eileen sintió como una explosión de luz dentro de su cabeza, como si la hubiera atravesado un rayo, como si le abrieran en canal su mente. Una sensación extraña la inundó, recordaba haberla sentido alguna vez, siendo aún muy pequeña. Era como si un intruso se hubiera introducido en su mente, como si alguien estuviera hurgando en su cabeza.

Entonces comprendió: Su padre estaba mirando todos sus recuerdos. No podía creer que la hiciera pasar por eso. Intentó resistirse, concentrarse en recuerdos de pequeña, jugando con James en el jardín de su casa… pero sus esfuerzos fueron del todo inútiles.

Su padre había dado con lo que estaba buscando.

Todos los recuerdos con Neville de ésos últimos meses, salieron a flote.

Severus se concentró en los recuerdos de su hija del último curso en Hogwarts. Lo que estaba buscando, seguro que estaba por ahí. La chica se estaba intentando resistir, pero en vano. Nunca le había enseñado oclumancia a su hija, después de todo vivían en época de paz. Ya esas prácticas estaban en desuso, ya que la gente no tenía que ocultarse…

_Eileen corría riéndose, por una explanada llena de nieve, huyendo de alguien que quería tirarle un buen montón. Algo la hizo tropezar, y pudo ver como Longbottom se caía encima de su hija. Lleno de repulsión, pudo ver cómo acercaba el rostro para besarla. _

_No quería verlo, así que pasó a otro recuerdo._

_Los vio discutir en la sala común de Gryffindor. Eileen le echaba en cara a Longbottom su cobardía, e incluso lo abofeteaba en varias ocasiones. Entonces pudo ver como la agarraba con fuerza y la besaba con frenesí en los labios._

_Pasó a otro recuerdo._

_Eileen y Neville estaban en los invernaderos, en lo que parecía una reconciliación… que terminó con la pérdida de la virginidad de Eileen, en el mismo suelo del lugar… _

_Pudo ver dónde había estado realmente Eileen la mañana que se retrasó para ir a casa de los Potter. Los pudo ver en una discoteca muggle, borrachos como cubas. Los vio mantener relaciones sexuales innumerables de veces. En los invernaderos, en el dormitorio del profesor, en su escritorio, en la sala de los menesteres…_

_Los vio desnudos, sobre una alfombra. Sudorosos, acariciándose, besándose… Longbottom estaba encima del cuerpo de Eileen, meciéndose dentro de ella, mientras recorría con su boca su cuerpo..._

Severus Snape bajó la varita. Tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, y todo su cuerpo en tensión. Lo que acababa de ver, era muy fuerte. Eran recuerdos, situaciones que un padre jamás debería ver… Su respiración era entrecortada. Entonces abrió abruptamente los ojos, mirando fijamente a su hija, clavándole esos profundos ojos negros, como si fuera la primera vez que la veía.

Lo había visto con sus propios ojos, Longbottom se había acostado con su hija. Se la había estado tirando en sus propias narices durante todo el curso y él sin darse cuenta. Sintió como se le resecaba la boca, sintiendo el amargor de la bilis en ella. ¿Cómo había podido estar tan ciego? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de la historia que tenían esos dos entre manos?

Cerró los puños con tanta fuerza, que se hizo sangre en las palmas de clavarse sus propias uñas.

Y Longbottom… se había atrevido a besar a su hija, a tocarla, a… mancillarla. No podía creerse que aquel mequetrefe, que solía aturullarse en su mera presencia, se hubiera atrevido a jugar algo tan peligroso como liarse a su pequeña, a su niña, a su Eileen...

El muy hijo de puta.

Era un asqueroso pervertido, una alimaña asquerosa. El mismo que había tenido a su hija de pequeña en brazos. El mismo al que había visto innumerables de veces jugar con su hija… él la había visto de crecer, por todos los muertos de Merlín. ¿Cómo se había atrevido? ¿Cómo había sido capaz de ponerle tan solo un dedo encima?

¿Cómo había podido acostarse con ella? Traicionando toda la confianza que había tenido siempre su mujer en él. Él siempre lo había sabido, sabía que era un maldito gusano, ya lo era desde niño… cómo lamentaba que Voldermort no lo hubiera quemado vivo aquella nefasta noche.

Sintió una rabia creciente en su interior, cegándole por completo. Quería sangre, quería muerte… la de Longbottom para ser más preciso.

Volvió a mirar a Eileen, que lo miraba expectante, con el rostro completamente desencajado, a punto de echarse a llorar. Snape la miró, entrecerrando los ojos, a la vez que apretaba los dientes, tanto, que pensaba que podría partírselos en mil pedazos.

Ya hablaría con ella después, en esos instantes tenía algo que hacer… debía exterminar a cierto insecto, para liberar al planeta de su presencia… lo mataría. Lo aplastaría como el gusano que era, lo ahogaría con sus propias manos. Porque después de ver lo que había hecho con su hija el muy canalla, es mejor que se diera por hombre muerto.

No podía soportarlo… ése tocando a su Eileen…

-Voy a matar a ese hijo de puta.- fue lo único que salió de los labios de Severus tras un momento de silencio sepulcral. Lo dijo muy despacio, con tranquilidad. Con esa voz de mortífago que llevaba tantas décadas dormida en su interior.

-Papá… espera un momento… Neville y yo…- se aproximó Eileen, cogiéndole del brazo.

El nombre de ese bastardo en los labios de su hija, le enfureció aún más.

-¡VOY A MATAR A ESE HIJO DE LA GRAN PUTA!- gritó de repente, volviéndose abruptamente sobre sus propios talones, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Papá, espera… ¿a dónde vas?- gritó Elle corriendo tras Severus.

Eileen, desesperada, viendo el estado en el que se encontraba su padre, intentó agarrarle. Se aferró con fuerza a su capa, intentando contenerle, retenerle hasta que oyera lo que tenía que decirle, pero la ira del hombre era mucho más fuerte.

Estaba fuera de sí.

-¿A dónde vas papá?- volvió a preguntar presa del desespero, tirando de la capa de su padre- No te vayas… espera.

El propio Severus se volvió levemente agarrando la capa con una de sus manos, tirando de ella bruscamente, para que su hija le soltara. Pero la chica se aferró a la tela como si su vida dependiera de ello, y quizás así fuera.

Snape volvió a tirar de la capa.

La chica perdió el equilibrio, cayéndose al suelo. Su padre en otro momento no habría hecho algo así, jamás haría algo que la pudiera lastimar. Pero ahora, en aquel mismo instante, estaba fuera de control, estaba completamente ciego. Como poseído por mil demonios sedientos de sangre.

* * *

Neville Longbottom caminaba por el pasillo que lo conducía a los exteriores del castillo. Había tenido clase con los de tercer curso, y ahora tenía clase con los revoltosos chicos de primer curso de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, que a pesar de sus esfuerzos, aún seguían entregando trabajos que dejaban mucho que desear. Les esperaba una buena bronca por su parte. Tenían que esforzarse más y poner más atención en sus explicaciones. Tampoco se lo estaba poniendo tan difícil.

Había olvidado los pergaminos de sus nefastos trabajos en su despacho, por eso había tenido que volver.

Y ahora miraba disimuladamente a todos los alumnos que se cruzaba, teniendo la esperanza de encontrarse con cierta alumna de pelo azabache y piel cetrina. Se moría por volver a verla, por tenerla otra vez entre sus brazos. No podía parar de contar las horas hasta poder volver a verla. Afortunadamente su enfado con ella había terminado, culminando en un final feliz. Sintió un hormigueo cada vez que pensaba en cómo se habían amado aquella noche… había sido intenso, explosivo, apasionado, con desespero…se habían entregado como si la vida fuera acabar al día siguiente.

Se amaban. Y ya nunca nadie los separaría.

Porque lo que sentía por Eileen, el amor que sentía por ella, era sincero y puro. Jamás había amado a nadie con la intensidad que lo hacía con Elle.

No había nada en la vida que pudiera interesarle si ella no estaba a su lado.

Nunca volvería a permitir que volviera a ocurrir lo de días atrás, nunca permitiría que se fuera de su lado… nunca se separaría de ella.

Si alguna vez lo hacía, sería porque estuviera muerto.

Y quedaban sólo unas semanas para que al fin el curso concluyera. En cuanto eso ocurriera, comenzaría a construir su vida, como siempre había deseado.

Por fin tenía a una mujer con la que deseaba despertarse todas las mañanas, con la que deseaba vivir toda su vida, viajarían, construirían un hogar… y tendrían niños.

No quería ir muy rápido con ella, pero lo deseaba todo…

Construiría su vida con Eileen. Dejaría el colegio muy a su pesar, siempre le había gustado enseñar e iría hablar con sus padres. Sólo de pensarlo se le encogía el estómago. ¿Qué pensaría Hermione de él cuando le contara que se había enamorado perdidamente de su hija? Se sentía un asqueroso traidor. ¿Y Snape? ¿Qué haría Snape cuando se enterase? Tragó saliva sólo de pensarlo.

No quería siquiera imaginárselo, pero sospechaba que nada bueno. En esos momentos era mejor que tuviera la varita a mano… no para atacarle. Nunca lo haría, después de todo le podía entender. Su sentimiento de culpa desde que salía con Eileen era enorme. Sabía que lo suyo con ella no estaba bien. Se ponía en el lugar de Severus Snape y podía entenderle si lo maldecía. Él también lo haría si se encontrara en su misma situación. Era más joven que él, era la hija de una de sus mejores amigas, la había acunado entre sus brazos sólo siendo un bebé, la había visto crecer, era su alumna, quizás la más consentida, su sobrina postiza… eran razones más que de peso. Y además, nunca le había caído bien a Severus. Desde siempre lo había despreciado, pero a pesar de todas esas razones, no podía evitarlo.

No se puede elegir de quién te enamoras.

Y él estaba perdidamente enamorado de esa chiquilla.

Algunos alumnos de Gryffindor de último año saludaron al profesor a su paso. Vio a Victoire, Patty, Ted y Estrella enfrentándose con unos Slytherin de su mismo curso que parecían mofarse. Había cosas que nunca cambiarían… Había tenido suerte, ya que parecía que habían salido ya de clase de pociones. Quizás pudiera ver a Eileen después de todo…

Se crujió los dedos de la mano con nerviosismo. La chica no se encontraba entre sus compañeros… quizás había ido corriendo a ver a James o a sus amigos de hufflepuff. Últimamente tanto James como ella, se reunían más con ellos que con los chicos de su propia casa.

-¡TÚ, MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!- una colérica voz conocida resonó a sus espaldas llenando de sorpresa a todos los alumnos que inundaban el pasillo. No le hacía falta volverse para saber que el que había gritado como un energúmeno en la galería había sido nada menos que Severus Snape.

Se volvió rápidamente, sin entender. Pudo ver cómo Severus Snape caminaba a toda velocidad a su posición, como un verdadero poseso y la cara desencajada de rabia. Esa cara de mortífago que tanto asustaba, un rostro lleno de odio y maldad.

Los alumnos se apresuraban hacerse un lado quitándose rápidamente del camino del temible profesor de pociones, para abrirle paso entre la multitud. Era como una locomotora fuera de control.

Neville lo vio cómo se aproximaba a toda velocidad hasta él, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar.

Era como si le hubieran clavado en el suelo de la impresión.

-¡COMO HAS PODIDO, CABRÓN!- se dirigió a él directamente aquel huracán oscuro.

Neville lo comprendió al ver al temible profesor de pociones aproximarse a él hecho una fiera. Ya casi lo tenía encima.

Snape lo sabía. Lo sabía todo…

No sabía cómo había podido averiguarlo, pero sabía lo de Eileen y él.

No le dio tiempo ni a reaccionar, siquiera para intentar defenderse. Notó como algo se aferraba a sus tobillos con fuerza, como unos grilletes invisibles y lo alzaron en el aire, colocándole bocabajo.

Pudo ver cómo los alumnos que estaban cerca de él, corrían despavoridos por el pasillo gritando, alejándose todo lo posible de allí. El asunto pintaba mal, muy mal…

Vio el rostro lleno de ira de Severus encima ya de él. Pudo verle con los dientes completamente apretados de rabia y la furia inyectada en sus ojos negros. Vio cómo cogía impulso con un brazo y descargaba con rabia su puño en su rostro, a continuación sintió un fuerte golpe en la nariz, haciéndole ver todas las estrellas de aquella maldita constelación… Notó como su cuerpo, como si fuera de trapo, salía despedido contra una pared, colisionando violentamente contra ella, dándose un fuerte golpe en las costillas, dejándolo sin respiración y cayó como un muñeco _Dummy* _contra el duro suelo.

Intentó incorporarse, pero Severus ya lo había agarrado de la solapa de su bata de trabajo, jalándolo con rabia.

-¡Maldito hijo de puta!- gritó mientras volvía a descargar otro puñetazo en su rostro.-Yo te enseñaré a acercarte a mi hija…- Descargó su puño otra vez, y otra… El dolor se expandió por su ojo derecho, su boca… sintiendo el sabor metálico de la sangre la inundaba.- Cómo has podido… tocarla siquiera….

Neville intentó zafarse del agarrón del hombre desesperado, lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas. Pero Severus lo aferraba con vehemencia, sin dejarle esperanza alguna de escapatoria. Oyó gritos de alumnos en la lejanía, asustados por el espectáculo y corriendo por el pasillo. Intentó cubrirse el rostro con los brazos, quitárselo de encima.

Pero Severus era mucho más fuerte que él.

Recibió un nuevo puñetazo en la cara.

-Defiéndete cobarde… eres un gusano de mierda.

Notó un nuevo golpe en la mandíbula.

Otra opción era golpearle también, defenderse del brutal ataque del hombre empleando la violencia también. Pero su sentido del honor y su culpabilidad lo tenían apresado, era incapaz de hacerle daño al hombre que le atacaba con ese desdén. Le era imposible levantar la mano contra el padre de Eileen… en cierta forma, entendía la reacción del hombre. No se defendería haciendo daño a pesar de la soberana paliza que estaba recibiendo.

Porque siempre había sabido que ese momento llegaría irremediablemente.

El día en que Severus supiera lo suyo con Eileen… y sabía que el hombre no se lo tomaría muy bien. Se ponía en su lugar como padre… y lo entendía. Él era mucho mayor que su hija, su profesor, la había visto crecer… era una perversión…

Aunque él la amaba. No había intentado aprovecharse de ella. Él quería a Eileen con toda su alma… y eso es lo que intentaría hacerle ver al furibundo hombre…

Un nuevo puñetazo impactó contra su cara, dejándole libre a la vez de su fuerte agarrón. Neville aprovechó esos momentos libres de Severus para arrastrar su cuerpo, retrocediendo mientras le tendía su mano con la palma extendida, pidiéndole con el gesto que parase.

-Snape espera.- pidió, doliéndole cada uno de sus dientes, sintiendo cómo sangraba por el labio, por la nariz, por la ceja.- Yo te puedo explicar…

-¡¿QUÉ ME VAS A EXPLICAR?-gritó Snape- ¡¿CÓMO TE HAS ESTADO TIRANDO A MI HIJA, MALNACIDO?

-No sé cómo te has enterado… pero tenemos que hablar…- intentó hacerle entrar en razón, pero como respuesta, recibió una patada en el costado, quitándole el poco aliento que tenía.

-¡No quiero escucharte hijo de puta! ¡Cómo has podido!- gritó el hombre ciego, totalmente fuera de sus cabales- ¡Es sólo una niña! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan sinvergüenza? Cómo te has atrevido… ¡CON MI HIJA!

Y volvió a darle otra brutal patada.

Se sentía humillado, tirado allí en el suelo, a los pies de su agresor, sin poderse levantar, recibiendo golpe tras golpe.

Pero Neville sabía qué debía hacer… sabía qué decir.

-¡YO AMO A SU HIJA SNAPE!- Gritó con toda sus fuerzas el jefe de la casa Gryffindor, haciendo que sus palabras resonasen por todo el castillo, que yacía en el suelo, ensangrentado, lleno de hematomas y heridas, mirando a los ojos de su agresor.

Entonces todo se volvió negro, lo envolvió una oscuridad tenebrosa.

Y sólo pudo sentir dolor. Un profundo y desgarrador dolor, como si alguien le estuviera haciendo trizas en su interior.

* * *

Severus Snape en aquellos momentos ni pensaba, ni razonaba. En aquel mismo instante, se había convertido en una bestia irracional, en una fiera salvaje que no podía contenerse.

Había perdido el control.

Sus instintos más asesinos, estaban a flor de piel, sacando todo lo peor que estaba dormido en él. Mister Hyde había despertado. Era como si se hubiera desatado el mortífago que siempre llevaría en su interior, ese lado malvado y perverso que sabía que existía en él. Ni siquiera por entonces, cuando era joven sobretodo, le había inundado un odio como aquel. Tan devastador, tan brutal, tan primario, tan despiadado...

Lo que había hecho ese bastardo… no tenía nombre.

Jamás en la vida había recordado golpear a nadie así. Quería matarlo, quería reducirlo a cenizas, quería que desapareciera de la faz de la tierra.

Odiaba a ese gusano que reptaba huyendo de él, como el maldito cobarde que siempre había sido. Le había visto, a través de los recuerdos de Eileen, acariciando el cuerpo desnudo de su hija, besándola, manteniendo relaciones con ella… con Eileen, con su pequeña…

Por mucho que le hubiera molestado la presencia de Longbottom, siempre había estado allí, lo había aceptado como uno de los mejores amigos de su mujer, y como "tío" de su hija a regañadientes…

Él había cogido a su hija en brazos siendo un bebé, había ido a verla al hospital cuando nació, la había visto crecer, había acudido a sus primeros cumpleaños… ¿Cómo se había atrevido tan siquiera de rozarla con una de sus pútridas manos?

Una ira en su interior le destrozaba por dentro.

Eileen y Longbottom… simplemente no se lo podía creer. Ese imbécil se había aprovechado de la fragilidad de su hija, de su juventud, de su inexperiencia, para engañarla… porque no podía entender qué había podido ver en ese idiota, en ese maldito cobarde bueno para nada… seguro que la había embaucado, engañándola.

Le pegó otra patada descargando toda su furia en el cuerpo de aquel hombre al que odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Quería romperlo, quería quebrarlo como la rama de un árbol bajo sus pies.

-¡YO AMO A SU HIJA, SNAPE!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas el jefe de la casa Gryffindor, desde el suelo, empujando con sus pies para retroceder e intentar alejarse de él.

Eso era más de lo que podía soportar. El poco sentido común que le quedaba, se esfumó de su cuerpo, dejando sólo al monstruo lleno de odio, de violencia.

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo… era superior a sus fuerzas. Era la gota que colmó el vaso.

Severus Snape, el frío y calculador espía, perdió definitivamente los papeles, saliéndose de sus cabales, perdiéndose en una espiral de odio y furia.

Ese maldito pervertido, ese asqueroso… ese hijo de puta, como se atrevía.

Sin que le temblara el pulso y totalmente ciego, apuntó al profesor de herbología con su varita.

Quería hacerlo. Jamás había sentido tanta necesitada de usar aquel maldito conjuro. Deseaba hacerle daño por encima de todo, quería verlo sufrir, quería machacarlo. Lo deseaba desde dentro, explotando en su interior, como si las tripas le ardieran.

-_Crucio._-gritó, notando cómo canalizaba por su varita, todo el rencor, el odio visceral.

Los alumnos que aún miraban incrédulos la escena, gritaron de terror. Jamás habían visto usar un imperdonable…

* * *

Eileen corrió por el pasillo todo lo rápido que le permitían sus pies. Había caído de bruces contra el suelo, al intentar retener a su padre en el aula de pociones. Pero aquello habría sido como apresar el humo: imposible. Y su padre la había dejado allí encerrada, pero ella había escapado.

Debía encontrarle, debía retenerle, intentar que entrase en razón. Conocía el carácter explosivo de su padre, pero jamás le había visto así.

Su padre había salido del interior de aquella aula como alma que lleva el diablo, cegado por la ira, sin molestarse en escucharla. Había suplicado, le había pedido que no fuera… pero él no la había hecho caso. No le había dado siquiera la oportunidad de explicarse…

Su padre había violado su intimidad. Como buen Slytherin, había conseguido lo que buscaba, sin importarle si los medios eran éticos. Se había introducido en su mente… y lo había descubierto su secreto de la peor forma.

Había visto cosas que un padre nunca debería saber de su hija, cosas íntimas de ella y de Neville. Y no lo sabía todo…

Porque había visto sólo parte de sus recuerdos. ¿Acaso no había visto cómo se amaban? ¿Acaso no veía más de su nariz, para ver que Neville y ella se querían con locura?

¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacerlo? ¿Cómo había podido hacerle eso a su propia hija?

Había perdido el rastro de su padre, ya que este se desplazaba con los precisos movimientos de un depredador. Había salido de caza, y sabía a por quien había ido…

Aquello podía terminar en tragedia.

Jamás en la vida había visto a su padre tan furibundo como en aquel preciso instante.

Unos gritos de la multitud llamaron su atención, corriendo hacia aquella dirección. Muchos alumnos corrían frenéticos, entre gritos en sentido contrario a ella, empujándola. Algunos reían con maldad por el espectáculo.

-¡Snape está pegando a Longbottom!- escuchó cómo gritaba una chica asustada.

Eileen empezó a abrirse pasos a empellones. Le estaba costando la vida a llegar dónde se estaban Neville y su padre, ya que en aquel pasillo alguna gente corría en dirección contraria y muchos se habían quedado de mirones, taponando el paso.

Se abrió paso a empujones y a patadas. Tenía que llegar allí, tenía que impedirlo. Tenía que llegar hasta donde estaba su padre y hacerle entrar a razón.

Porque sabía que Neville no tenía nada que hacer contra su padre… y más en ese estado, sediento de sangre.

Se quedó petrificada al contemplar de lejos la escena: Neville estaba indefenso en el suelo, sin hacer tampoco muchos amagos por defenderse. Su cara estaba cubierta de sangre, _su_ sangre.

Creyó morirse.

Su padre agarraba con fuerza a su novio por las solapas de su bata, golpeándole una y otra vez el rostro con sus puños con un arrebato aterrador.

Le dolió cada uno de los golpes que recibiera Neville en manos de su padre.

Ella era la responsable de todo aquello. Ella tenía la culpa que su padre estuviera golpeando a Neville…

-¡Déjale!- gritó intentado hacerse oír entre la multitud que gritaba, aún acercándose a ellos a la desesperada, a empujones.-Por favor papá, suéltale…- pidió de lejos, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Pero su padre no le hizo caso. Siquiera la escuchó.

-¡YO AMO A SU HIJA, SNAPE!- escuchó cómo chillaba Neville, llegando el grito al oído de todos los presentes incrédulos. El jefe de Gryffindor intentaba ponerse de pie en vano.

Su padre había alzado su varita contra él, con la cara desencajada de odio, con los dientes apretados y haciendo un sonido más que amenazante con los labios.

Y con su voz más fría, escuchó cómo pronunciaba un hechizo imperdonable contra Neville.

El mismo que le había hecho enloquecer a sus padres.

Un grito de horror salió de su garganta.

Neville había gritado y se retorcía de daño en el suelo, se revolvía sobre sí mismo, presa de un gran sufrimiento, torturado a manos de su padre.

-¡BASTA! ¡POR FAVOR, PARA!-gritó Eileen a su padre, ya llegando hasta él, ya que muchos de sus compañeros se habían hecho un lado al verla llegar.

Y sin pensárselo dos veces, cegada por el dolor de Neville, sacó su varita de su capa de estudiante, y apuntó a su padre, aquel hombre al que tanto quería, pero que estaba haciendo daño al hombre de su vida.

No iba a permitir que se prolongara el tormento a Neville, a su amor, al hombre que amaba con locura… Aunque tampoco quería hacerle daño a su padre.

Se armó de valor y apretó con fuerza la varita en su mano.

-_Desmaius_- gritó Eileen, aún sin poderse creer que estuviera atacando a su padre por la espalda.

Vio con horror, como el cuerpo de su padre salía despedido, golpeándose contra una pared y cayendo a peso a un lado, dándose un fuerte golpe contra el suelo.

Se llevó las manos en la boca, cubriéndola con terror, hiperventilando.

Se acercó corriendo a ellos. Comprobó que su padre estaba bien, a pesar de estar sin sentido y se arrodilló junto a Neville, cogiendo su cabeza y poniéndosela con suavidad en el regazo. Estaba inconsciente, su respiración era muy débil y su rostro estaba escandalosamente cubierto de sangre, con montones de magulladuras y cortes debido a los golpes.

Tenía ganas de ponerse a llorar.

-Neville… -dijo meciendo con cuidado su cabeza- despierta amor… por favor.

Y entonces alzó el rostro a todos sus compañeros, que miraban sorprendidos la escena y sin mover un solo dedo.

-¡Qué coño hacéis ahí parados!-gritó a la multitud- ¡BUSCAD AYUDA!

-¡¿QUÉ PASA AQUÍ?

La voz de la directora Minerva McGonagall resonó con contundencia por encima de todos los estudiantes, que se apresuraron a abrirle paso. La directora venía acompañada de la profesora Graham. Ambas se habían alertado del jaleo que se había formado en el pasillo y se habían apresurado a acudir al lugar del tumulto, encontrándose por el camino.

Se esperaban alguna trifulca entre estudiantes. No eran ya habituales, pero se podían dar, después de todo, los adolescentes solían ser imprevisibles, inestables que explotaban por una nimiedad…

Pero lo que se encontraron allí las dejó clavadas en el sitio, como si se hubieran convertido en piedra.

Lo que vieron allí, no era nada alentador…No podían salir de su asombro.

El jefe de la casa Gryffindor, cubierto de sangre y Snape yacían sin sentido en el suelo.

La hija de Snape tenía la cabeza del jefe de su casa, intentando hacerle reaccionar.

-¡Eileen Snape! ¡Exijo que me explique ahora mismo lo que ha pasado aquí!- gritó enfurecida la directora de Hogwarts.- Y el resto… ¡No se les ha perdido nada aquí! ¡Fuera todo el mundo!

Los alumnos no tardaron en dispersarse, entre murmullos…

* * *

Graham miró al sangrante Longbottom, que yacía hecho una verdadera pena sobre el regazo de Eileen y después miró al inconsciente Snape… y después miró a la chica, que se deshacía en lágrimas acariciando una de las mejillas de Neville.

No había que ser muy inteligente para saber lo que había pasado allí…

* * *

***Muñeco Dummy: Son los maniquíes que suelen usar para comprobar la seguridad en los medios de transportes, como los coches y aviones.**

_**Hola a todas**_

_**Como os prometí, os he subido un cap nuevo esta semana para celebrar mis maldades de vacaciones. (en las que estoy pariendo un nuevo capítulo, jejeje) Y como podéis ver, este era uno muy especial… ¿era esto lo que tanto esperabais, no mortífagas? mujajajaja**_

_**Como decía Luna, sólo era cuestión de tiempo…**_

_**Ya sabíamos todos que este momento tendría que llegar, el suegro de Neville se ha enterado de todo, y creo que no se lo ha tomado muy bien. Le ha salido lo mortífago por todos los poros de su piel...Ahora a ver que ocurre, porque estos nuevos acontecimientos, creo afectarán a todo el mundo.**_

_**La canción del principio es "Virus" de Héroes del silencio. (Ya lo sé Patty, soy una cansina XDDD)**_

_**Me gustaría dedicarles este capítulo a todas las personas que seguís acompañándome después de tanto tiempo…**_

_**Y por supuesto a mis mortífagas, a mis nevilleras, a mis niñas-snape, a mis gamberras, **__**a mi hermana pequeña, a mi chica fanfic, a la Nata, a mi detective, a mi rockera, a mi drusi, a mi traductora favorita, a mi Lien, al proyecto mortífago (que anda perdido),y a mi Slytherin flojo (otro que también lo está) **_

_**Un besiño enorme y ahora sí, creo que esta vez no me libro de vuestras maldiciones. Snif, snif…**_

_**AnitaSnape**_

_**Mortífaga de Severus**_


	36. Todo salta por los aires

**Cap 36. Todo salta por los aires.**

**So hard she's trying****  
****But her heart won't turn to stone...oh no****  
****She keeps on crying****  
****But I won't leave her alone****  
****She'll never be alone****  
****She'll be right here in my arms****  
****So in Love****  
****She'll be right here in these arms****  
****She can't let go**.

* * *

Hermione se dejó caer con suavidad sobre uno de los mullidos sillones del salón de los Potter. Con una media sonrisa dibujada en los labios vio cómo su amiga la imitaba, completamente derrotada y procedió a quitarse los zapatos, arrojándolos lejos.

Había tenido la genial idea de llevar a Ginny a un gran centro comercial muggle¸ nunca hubiera sospechado que su amigo Harry jamás hubiera llevado a su esposa a uno de ellos. Después de todo él era mestizo, y se había criado entre muggles… aunque estos fueran la mar de desagradables. Ginny, que jamás había visto nada parecido, se entusiasmó como una verdadera chiquilla, al verse rodeada de tan diversas tiendas, algunas de ellas llenas de esos cachivaches que acumulaba su padre en su pequeño cobertizo y su madre hacía como si no lo supiera. Había reaccionado como una niña en una tienda de golosinas, queriendo entrar en cada una de ellas. Sin descanso, habían visitado cada tienda de aquel infernal centro comercial, daba igual que fuera de ropa, electrodomésticos, juguetes, joyas, decoración… su amiga pelirroja quería entrar a curiosear, mirándolo todo, señalando aquello que le gustaba o preguntando a Hermione para qué servían aquellas cosas… Ya hablaría con Harry Potter más tarde… aunque ahora él tenía que lidiar con una esposa que acababa de descubrir el placer de acudir a un templo del consumo muggle.

Y no sentía ninguna pena por él.

-Ir de compras es agotador…- se quejó Ginny, poniendo los pies en alto.

-Ya. Sobretodo si llevas carga extra como nosotras.-le replicó Hermione divertida, acariciándose su ya abultado vientre.

-Lo bueno es que la gente te cede el asiento en el autobús.- dijo Ginny riéndose.

Hermione iba acompañar a su amiga en las risas, cuando notó una ráfaga en su mente. La conexión que tenía con su marido se abrió con una fuerza inusual, sólo comparable con la de aquella nefasta noche, cuando Severus yacía herido en el suelo de la casa de los gritos, tras la mordedura de Nagini… y tan cerca había estado de que se lo arrebatasen.

Sintió miedo. Su intuición le indicó que algo no marchaba bien, y no se equivocaba. Se abandonó a la conexión, sintiendo cómo a pesar de la distancia, su alma se fundía con la de su marido.

Su mente se vio inundada por recuerdos ajenos… recuerdos que no pertenecían a Severus… si no a su hija.

Hermione vio a su amigo Neville con claridad en su mente. Su hija y él se hallaban en la sala común de Gryffindor, y discutían. Reconocería esa sala en cualquier lugar, había pasado su juventud estudiando entre aquellas paredes. Lo pudo ver acercándose a Eileen con vehemencia, cogiéndola del rostro y besándola en los labios, con pasión, con apetito.

-¡NEVILLE!- gritó Hermione estupefacta, cubriéndose los ojos con las manos. Pero ese sencillo gesto no podía impedir que siguiera viendo lo inevitable… aquello estaba dentro de su cabeza, dentro de su alma. Por mucho que se tapara los ojos, seguía viéndole besar a su hija en los labios, mientras esta le correspondía.

Ginny se incorporó en el sofá, contemplando a su amiga atónita, llena de preocupación. Había gritado el nombre de uno de sus amigos, y enseguida, se había encogido en su asiento, con la cara cubierta por las manos. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Sabía que algo no marchaba bien, que aquello tendría que ver con la conexión extraña que mantenía con su marido…

Hermione quería evitar a toda costa ver aquello, no quería mirar más los recuerdos de Eileen, no quería saber nada… Por una vez en su vida, quería permanecer en la feliz ignorancia. Pudo ver a Neville, uno de sus mejores amigos, aquel al que adoraba y quería como un hermano, ése en el que tanto confiaba… lo vio en su mente, como si ella hubiera estado presente las veces que había besado a Eileen. Le vio besarla una y otra vez, acariciándola, recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo con sus manos, su boca… acostándose con ella… con su hija, con Eileen… Pudo verle con claridad, desnudo sobre ella, sudoroso, sonriente, meciéndose dentro de su hija…

Cerró los puños con fuerza… no quería ver más. No podía ver más…

-Severus, para…- suplicó.

Entonces pudo ver a través de los ojos de su marido, cómo bajaba la varita y miraba fijamente a su hija… un frío metálico recorrió toda su columna vertebral al sentir el odio interior que se despertaba como una fiera indomable en Severus. Podía oír los pensamientos de su marido, como si los gritase a viva voz. Cada una de las demenciales ideas que estaba teniendo en un momento… cómo se dejaba llevar por la furia, por la ira…

Sintió miedo al darse cuenta de lo que era capaz Severus en esos instantes.

La invadió un terrible pánico.

Severus, ése espía doble de nervios de acero que tanto se había jugado en la guerra, aquel que no perdió nunca los nervios frente a Voldemort…había perdido los papeles. Estaba completamente fuera de control.

"-VOY A MATAR A ESE HIJO DE LA GRAN PUTA"- pudo ver cómo gritaba a viva voz su amenaza, ante el rostro espanto de su propia hija. Lo vio salir del aula de pociones casi a empellones, a pesar del intento sin éxito de su hija en impedírselo, que se había aferrado con pavor a su capa, suplicándole que no se fuera, que la dejara explicarse.

"-Severus… Severus…- le llamó Hermione, sin obtener respuesta. Su marido sólo prestaba atención a su objetivo más inmediato: Neville Longbottom. Su mente se hallaba ofuscada con la acción de buscarle, y a eso había ido, caminando por los pasillos como un verdadero energúmeno.- ¿A dónde vas? Vuelve a tu despacho… hablemos…"

Sintió como su bebé se revolvía en su vientre. Él podía percibir el estrés y nervios que experimentaba su madre, moviéndose inquieto dentro de ella.

Hermione gritó, poniéndose de pie de un respingo. Ginny se levantó a toda prisa para coger de las manos a su amiga, intentando que la mirase.

-¡Hermione! ¡Por Merlín, qué te ocurre!

-Neville… Snape…- balbuceó, horrorizada por lo que estaba irremediablemente viendo.

Su marido estaba dándole una brutal paliza a Longbottom, mientras éste yacía sin defenderse en el suelo…

-¡Por Merlín! ¡Severus, para!- gritó Hermione frustrada, inundando con su voz todo el salón, asustando aún más a su amiga. Ella era consciente de la conexión entre el matrimonio, sabía cómo funcionaba… y por el rostro de su amiga debía de estar ocurriendo algo verdaderamente terrible…

-¡¿Qué ocurre?- gritó Ginny, contagiándose de la inquietud de su amiga.

Hermione profirió un grito de horror, que se desgarró el alma. Comenzó a gritar, histérica, abandonándose al pánico… lo que acababa de ver había superado con creces a los golpes que su marido le había propinado a Neville. Acababa de verle levantar con frialdad su varita, recordándole irremediablemente aquella vez que lo hizo contra Dumbledore, conjurando un imperdonable contra él… Había visto como Severus torturaba a Neville en mitad de un pasillo de Hogwarts frente los ojos horrorizados de sus alumnos… Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

Después se había hecho la oscuridad.

A Snape le habían lanzado un hechizo aturdidor por la espalda, cortando abruptamente con la conexión…

-¡Hermione! ¡Tranquilízate!-Chilló Ginny espantada- ¡¿Qué ocurre?

Hermione miró el rostro preocupado de su amiga y se abrazó a ella.

-Neville… Severus… Eileen…- sólo era capaz de balbucear palabras sueltas. Había perdido por completo su locuacidad.

-Pero Herms… cuéntame que ha pasado. ¿Qué ha pasado con tu familia y con nuestro amigo?

-Neville y Eileen…- dijo separándose de su amiga, llevándose las manos, incrédula a la sien.- Juntos…

-Hermione… si quieres que entienda qué ha pasado, tendrás que ser más clara.- pidió Ginny preocupada ante la idea que le hubiera pasado algo grave a la hija de su amiga.- ¿Qué ha pasado realmente? ¿Qué ha pasado con tu hija y Neville?

Hermione masajeó con fuerza el puente de su nariz, cerrando los ojos, intentando encontrar un alivio momentáneo. Tenía que sosegarse, tranquilizarse aunque fuera difícil. Lo que acababa de ver, lo que acababa de presenciar a través de los ojos de su marido… era tan brutal, tan crudo, que aún era incapaz de asimilarlo.

Habían sido tantas cosas de una vez, que le era imposible centrarse. Por mucho que lo pensase, por mucho que recordara lo que había visto, no podía creerlo.

Aquello era imposible… pero no lo era. Ella misma había podido comprobarlo con sus propios ojos…

Bajó la mano, abriendo sus parpados. Su mirada, feliz hacía un momento, había cambiado. Sus ojos tenían aspecto de cansados, como si no hubiera dormido en semanas. Clavó sus ojos melados en Ginny, que se hallaba al borde de la histeria.

Le esperaba un día muy largo…

-¿Tú sabías que Eileen y Neville estaban juntos?- espetó Hermione, sin andarse con rodeos. ¿Era posible que aquello lo supieran los demás?

-¿De qué carajo hablas Hermione?-preguntó Ginny abriendo mucho los ojos, incrédula por la pregunta que acababa de oír.- ¿A qué te refieres con juntos?

Hermione se pasó la mano por la cara. No tenía tiempo que perder en explicaciones…

-Tengo que ir a Hogwarts…

-Voy contigo…

-No Ginny… es mejor que no. Lo que ha ocurrido… -balbuceó- Severus…¡tengo que irme!

-¡Antes de irte cuéntame qué ha pasado! No puedes largarte así y dejarme con la preocupación.

-Mi hija y Neville se han acostado juntos.- dijo a bocajarro, deseando largarse de allí y haciendo que su amiga se cayera de culo sobre un sillón.

-¡¿Neville y Eileen? ¡Eso no puede ser!

* * *

La directora Mcgonagall entró a su despacho como un vendaval, casi arrasándolo todo a su paso. Sus manos aún temblaban de puro nerviosismo y era incapaz de controlar el ligero temblor de su barbilla.

Aún intentaba asimilar lo que acababa de presenciar… desde que se había inaugurado la escuela, jamás en su historia, había ocurrido nada parecido. Nunca pensó encontrarse en esa tesitura en la que se veía envuelta.

Se paró abruptamente en mitad del despacho, donde los retratos de los antiguos directores de Hogwarts observaron con curiosidad la estupefacción de la mujer, que estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios. Deseaba despertarse en esos momentos en su cama, y darse cuenta que tan sólo había sido una pesadilla…

Tenía ganas de desaparecerse y perder de vista todo aquello.

Sus manos aún seguían con aquel insistente temblequeo. Era incapaz de sosegarse, de tranquilizarse.

Lo que había ocurrido aquella mañana había sido grave, y no sabía cómo afrontarlo.

La profesora Graham la seguía en silencio como una fiel mascota, como si se tratara de su sombra. La profesora de transformaciones entendía que de allí podría sacar partido… y quizás una venganza.

-No…-comenzó a balbucear la directora, intentando ordenar sus palabras y sus pensamientos, que se hallaban desordenados, saltando en completa libertad en su mente.- No lo entiendo, de verdad, que no lo consigo comprender…

-Minerva, sosiégate.- le aconsejó Cloe, apretando un hombro con una de sus manos, intentando insuflarle fuerzas.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- quiso saber Dumbledore desde el cuadro, intentando simular que se alegrara al fin de que ocurriera algo de acción en aquel aburrido curso escolar. Estar muerto era un completo muermo, y desde que Minerva era directora de Hogwarts, más.

-Pues no lo tengo del todo claro…- Minerva se pasó la mano por el rostro, con ademanes cansados.- Pero si lo que me han contado esos alumnos de séptimo es verdad… algo muy grave.- Minerva cogió todo el aire que pudieron sus pulmones y miró directamente al cuadro del ex director- Snape le ha pegado una paliza a Longbottom.- el Dumbledore del cuadro pareció sorprenderse- y no sólo eso, algunos alumnos afirman que le ha atacado con la maldición cruciatus…

-¿Qué?- gritó Albus abriendo mucho los ojos- Eso no puede ser… mi chico no haría jamás eso. Por Merlín, Minerva… cuéntame cómo ha sido.

La directora comenzó a relatarle el escándalo que le había hecho acudir al pasillo, y para su sorpresa, encontrarse en el suelo tirados sin sentido a Snape y Longbottom. Le comentó el estado en el que habían encontrado a ambos profesores, uno de ellos cubierto de heridas y por su propia sangre... Y como esa condenada cría, la hija de Snape, se había cerrado herméticamente. Al igual que hacía su padre cuando no quería seguir con una conversación, se había limitado a mirarla en silencio mientras le exigía una explicación. Eileen no había contado absolutamente nada de lo ocurrido.

Graham había perdido los estribos con ella y le gritó como una energúmena, pero la chica no abrió la boca.

Se había dedicado a mirarlas en silencio, mientras no dejaba de llorar y acariciar la mejilla del jefe de su casa, que tenía su cabeza apoyada sobre su regazo. Entonces fue ella quien las gritó.

-¿EN LUGAR DE HACER TANTAS PREGUNTAS, POR QUÉ NO HACEN NADA POR ÉL? ¡ESTÁ PERDIENDO MUCHA SANGRE!

Las mujeres intercambiaron una mirada, sorprendidas por la repentina reacción de la alumna y decidieron transportar al profesor de herbología a la enfermería del colegio cuanto antes. Neville respiraba con dificultad y parecía tener algún que otro hueso roto. Graham se lo llevó levitando hasta la enfermería, ante los ojos de terror de algunos alumnos resabiados por allí.

McGonnagal la imitó haciendo lo propio con Severus Snape, llevándolo hasta las mazmorras. Su intuición le decía que era mejor que no estuvieran en la misma habitación para cuando despertasen… Le ordenó a su hija que le siguiera.

Seguía sin abrir la boca. Esa niña era una tumba. Era una frustración.

Comprobó que Snape se encontraba bien, tan sólo lo habían aturdido, así que lo dejó sobre el sofá de su despacho y mandó a Eileen que permaneciera con él hasta que se despertara.

De camino a su despacho, se encontró a Graham, que interrogaba a algunos alumnos de séptimo de Gryffindor, que contaban aún con pánico lo que habían ocurrido… por lo visto Snape, había insultado y atacado al profesor de herbología sin motivo aparente. Le había golpeado sin que el jefe de Gryffindor se defendiera siquiera… y lo que había gritado Longbottom…

Minerva no se lo podía creer.

Y lo que menos podía creer, es que Snape hubiera usado la maldición Cruciatus entonces contra él…

-Esto se me ha ido de las manos…- se lamentó la mujer, desesperada.

-¿Longbottom con la hija de Snape?- preguntó Albus.- ¡Vaya! No voy a negar que el muchacho tiene buen gusto…- Y el ex director de Hogwarts, comenzó a reírse desde el marco que estaba colgado.

-¿Crees qué es para tomárselo a risa?- le gritó Minerva escandalizada- ¡Te acabo de contar que un profesor a mantenido relaciones ilícitas con una alumna! ¡Y que su padre le ha dado una paliza!

-Es lo menos que puedes esperar si haces algo así con la hija de Severus Snape… este muchacho ha sido siempre de lo más temperamental.

-¡No sé para qué te cuento nada!-gritó ofuscada la mujer- ¡Últimamente te lo tomas todo a risa!

-Me parece irónico que precisamente Severus se tome a la tremenda algo así… después de todo yo le permití que se viera con Hermione cuando eran alumna y profesor…

-¿Tú sabías lo de Granger y Snape?- la acusó la directora con los ojos a punto de salírsele de las órbitas. -¿Y lo permitiste?

-¿Y por qué debería haberlo impedido? Ella era mayor de edad y se amaban con locura, solo había que mirarlos un momen…

Minerva lo interrumpió.

-¡No me puedo creer que fueras tan irresponsable!

-El amor es la magia más poderosa Minerva, no lo olvides nunca…

-¡Siempre estás con la misma cantinela!

Graham contemplaba atónita y en silencio la discusión que mantenían esos dos. Parecían dos antiguos amantes tirándose viejas rencillas a la cara…

Se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención de ambos.

-Creo que no es el momento de discutir de eso… ¿no creen?- dijo Graham con cierta timidez.

-Tienes razón Cloe… ¡Aún no me explico cómo no me di cuenta! ¡Ha vuelto a pasar! ¡Y en mis propias narices!- gritó desahogándose.

-¿Has pensado qué vas hacer?- preguntó la profesora de transformaciones.-Debes hacer algo…

-¡Déjalos en paz!- gritó Albus, que se acababa de hacer un defensor ferviente del profesor de herbología.-¡Longbottom y esa chica seguro que se aman!

-¿Pretendes que mire hacia otro lado, Albus? ¡De eso nada! Graham… a partir de ahora, te nombro la jefa de Gryffindor. –La profesora de transformaciones no pudo disimular la gran sonrisa que se había dibujado en su rostro- Longbottom y Eileen Snape serán expulsados de Hogwarts… y en cuanto a Snape… aún tendré que hablar con él.

-Me parece muy bien, señora directora.

-Por favor, manda a todos los alumnos que veas por los pasillos a clase y los que no tengan… que vayan a sus salas comunes. No quiero a nadie merodeando por ahí…- Graham asintió, volviéndose sobre sus talones para salir de aquel despacho.- Por cierto, avisa a Longbottom que acuda a mi despacho en cuanto pueda…

Graham no pudo evitar una gran sonrisa maliciosa en su boca.

-No se preocupe...

* * *

Severus Snape comenzó abrir los ojos pesadamente. Le dolía la cabeza horrores y sentía una sensación de vértigo en la boca del estómago. Sabía que le habían lanzado un hechizo aturdidor por la espalda, pero no tenía ni idea de quién había sido... Los recuerdos de Eileen golpearon su memoria, con vehemencia.

Apretó los dientes, rechinándolos, incorporándose abruptamente de aquel raído sofá. Ya no se encontraba en el suelo, en mitad de un pasillo de Hogwarts, si no en el interior su lúgubre despacho. Alguien le había llevado hasta allí y le había acostado sobre su viejo sofá.

Se frotó los ojos y se sentó. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? ¿Quién le había traído? ¿Qué había pasado después de su _encuentro_ con Longbottom?

Recordó la última maldición que le había lanzado a ese infame y se le heló la sangre… él usando la maldición tortura… había perdido la razón… por una vez en su dilatada vida, había perdido el control de la situación. Le había dado igual todo, las consecuencias de sus actos, hacer algo verdaderamente malvado… se había cegado ante la idea de hacer daño…

Se cubrió la cara con las manos.

Eileen… su niña, su hija, su pequeña… en brazos de aquel pervertido. No podía creerlo, sencillamente no podía… aunque lo hubiera visto con sus propios ojos.

Su Eileen con el idiota de Longbottom… ¿Acaso el mundo se había vuelto demente?

-Papá…- escuchó en susurros la voz de Eileen.- ¿Estás bien?

Severus alzó el rostro y al fondo de la habitación, pudo percibir a su hija, sentada en una de sus sillas del despacho, retorciéndose la falda de su uniforme del colegio, manchada de sangre... Y sabía a quién pertenecía.

Se levantó del sofá, acercándose hacia ella con rapidez. La chica se levantó a su vez de su asiento, un tanto asustada.

-¡TÚ!- comenzó a gritar Severus- ¿CÓMO HAS PODIDO? ¿CÓMO HAS PODIDO HACERME UNA COSA ASÍ?

La chica cerró sus puños con fuerza, reuniendo toda su valentía Gryffindor, se dispuso a enfrentarse a su padre. Defendería su relación, hasta las últimas consecuencias. Neville había sido muy valiente, y ella no sería menos.

Defendería su amor por él por encima de todo. Cogió todo el aire que pudo con sus pulmones, sentía una opresión el pecho. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la situación dónde se había visto sumergido Neville. Sabía que se lo habían llevado a la enfermería y no sabía cómo estaba. Había visto con sus propios ojos como la detestable profesora de transformaciones se lo había llevado levitando… La profesora Mcgonagall la había intentado interrogar mientras llevaba a su padre a su despacho, pero ella no había abierto la boca. Después de un pequeño reconocimiento, la directora le había pedido que se quedara allí con su padre, hasta que la enfermera del colegio pudiera acudir a visitarle… y aún no había ido, lo que significaba que su amor estaba herido de gravedad.

Por alguna razón, la directora no se había llevado a su padre a la enfermería. Quizás aconsejada por la misma lógica. Cuando Snape despertara, era mejor que no estuviera en la misma habitación de Longbottom…

Ahora, lucharía por él, por su amor, por sus sentimientos… por el verdadero amor que se procesaban.

-¿Y tú papá?- espetó la chica sin ningún atisbo de temor- ¿Cómo has podido hacerme una cosa así? ¿Cómo has podido emplear Legeremancia conmigo?

-Quizás si no fueras una mentirosa y te comportaras como una persona honesta, no hubiera hecho falta…

-Tiene gracia que me eches eso en cara siendo de Slytherin…

Snape se acercó más a su hija, pero esta no retrocedió ni un solo paso.

-Cuidado con lo que dices…-la advirtió.

-¿Y qué querías que te dijera?- le recriminó Eileen recuperando el hilo de la conversación- ¿La verdad? ¡Mira cómo has reaccionado!

-No me lo puedo creer- Snape se llevó las manos a la cara un momento, recordando todo lo que había visto en la memoria de su hija.- Es que no puedo entender cómo has podido hacer una cosa así.

-¿Hacer qué?- dijo alzando la barbilla con orgullo- ¿Enamorarme de Neville?

Los ojos de Severus se agrandaron tanto, que parecía que se le saldrían de sus órbitas.

-¡Tú no estás enamorado de ése!- espetó enfureciéndose- Estás confundida… eres sólo una cría.

Eileen no iba a permitir que le volvieran a plantear aquel razonamiento estúpido.

-No papá. ¡Soy ya una mujer!- gritó Eileen- Y sé lo que quiero, sé a quién quiero… y es a Neville.

Severus le iba a contestar, pero unas llamaradas verdes en la chimenea, interrumpieron la conversación que mantenían padre e hija. En la habitación, irrumpió Hermione, con su ya evidente embarazo y pálida como la cera.

Ambos se volvieron a mirar Hermione, que los observaba poniendo sus ojos melados de padre a hija, guardando un rotundo silencio, aún estupefacta.

-¡Mamá!- gritó Eileen, sacándola del trance.

-¡No puedo creer aún lo que ha pasado aquí!- gritó Hermione.- ¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando?- esto lo dijo fulminado con la mirada a su marido- Y tú…-miró a Eileen, señalándola con un dedo inquisidor. -¿Qué has hecho?

-Mamá…- la mirada de su madre la hizo dudar_. ¿Cómo podía saberlo todo? _Claro, la conexión especial que tenía con su padre… ¿era posible que hubiera visto lo mismo que había visto en su mente su padre? Por cómo la miraba, no dudaba que así fuera- Yo…

-Tu hija "está enamorada" del idiota de tu amigo.- escupió Severus con desprecio.- Ése al que tanto has defendido toda tu vida… ese bueno para nada.

-¡Al que tú casi matas hoy!- gritó Eileen volviéndose vehemente a su padre, notando como se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

-Sólo le he dado una parte de lo que se merecía… ¡Cómo le vuelva a ver no correrá tanta suerte!- gritó enfurecido, sin razonar realmente lo que estaba diciendo, volviendo a perder los estribos.- Y me pagará lo que ha hecho… con su sangre.

-¿Y qué ha hecho para ganarse una sentencia de muerte? – Gritó Elle- ¿Amarme?

-Él no te quiere, sólo te ha utilizado el muy puerco… es imposible que esté enamorado de ti. Te ha mentido.

-¿Eso es lo que piensas?-preguntó atónita. ¿Cómo era posible que su padre se cerrase tanto en banda? ¿Es que no sentía una pizca de empatía por ellos? Después de todo, su padre había comenzado a salir con su madre cuando esta era aún su alumna… y era evidente que se amaban.

Hermione miró en silencio a su esposo y a su hija, que habían comenzado a andar en círculos, mirándose, escrutándose. Cómo dos fieras a punto de emprenderla a dentelladas.

Eileen comenzó a gritar como una energúmena.

-QUE SEPAS QUE ÉL ME AMA LO MISMO QUE YO A ÉL.

-NOOOO.- contestó con la misma violencia su padre- Eileen, ése no te quiere. ¿No te has dado cuenta, que lo vuestro es absurdo?

-¿Por qué es absurdo papá? ¿Por qué es mayor que yo? ¿Por qué es mi profesor? Perdona que te diga, pero Neville es más joven y yo más mayor, que tú y mamá cuando empezasteis vuestra relación…

Severus se calló un momento, helado por lo que acababa de tirarle en cara su hija, pero emprendió pronto el nuevo ataque.

-Era una situación totalmente distinta… No compares.

-Severus, Eileen… estamos muy nerviosos.- comenzó a intentar apaciguar los ánimos Hermione, que no le gustaba en absoluto por donde comenzaba a ir la conversación.- Vamos a tranquilizarnos un momento y hablar como las personas…

Fue totalmente ignorada. Eran Snape… ellos no podían sosegarse así como así…

-¿En qué era distinta? ¡Deberías comprenderme, ponerte en mi lugar! ¡Tú más que nadie! - gritó Eileen.

-Yo no he tenido a tu madre en brazos cuando sólo era un bebé, ni la he visto crecer… No compares ambas situaciones, porque no tienen nada que ver. Además… ¡Longbottom!- hizo una mueca de asco- ¿Cómo has podido… con ese…idiota? ¿Desde cuándo te toca? ¿Con qué edad comenzó a…

Eileen abrió mucho los ojos, incrédula por lo que estaba preguntando su padre.

-¡Tenía la mayoría de edad cuando me besó por primera vez!

-Espero por su bien que sea verdad…

-Neville es un buen hombre. Es la mejor persona que he conocido.-lo defendió.

-¡Es un hijo de puta!- afirmó Severus, terco como una mula.- ¡Y no permitiré que termines con él! Mi hija con Longbottom… ¡Ni en mis pesadillas hubiera imaginado algo así! ¡No permitiré que mi hija esté con semejante deshecho! ¡Eres demasiado para alguien como él!

Eileen estaba realmente enfadada con su padre. Había violado su mente, era incapaz de razonar, ni de ponerse en su lugar. A pesar de que su historia de amor con Neville, tenía ciertas similitudes con la de sus padres… Neville era uno de los mejores hombres que había en el mundo, al menos para ella, y no permitiría que le pusieran tierra por encima, ni que dijeran cosas malas de él… ni su padre, ni nadie… Lo defendería hasta la muerte si era necesario.

Y sin plantearse siquiera lo que iba a decir, abrió la boca, y las palabras surgieron solas de sus labios.

-¿Y qué te gustaría para mí, papá? ¿Un mortífago arrepentido como tú?

-¡EILEEN!- gritó Hermione al momento de oír a su hija decir semejante barbaridad.

Su padre dio un par de pasos hacia ella, con el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados. De sus labios salió un sonido más que amenazante, a la vez que levantaba una de sus manos, dispuesto a darle una bofetada con el dorso de la mano.

-¡SEVERUS!- Gritó con temor Hermione, sacando al momento su varita, dispuesta a intervenir, aturdir a su marido si era necesario.

Eileen cerró los ojos con fuerza, dispuesta a recibir el golpe por parte de su padre… pero este nunca llegó.

* * *

Severus se contempló a sí mismo, como si su alma hubiera abandonado avergonzada su cuerpo. Eileen había cerrado los ojos, encogiéndose un poco, dispuesta a recibir una bofetada de su parte… pero ¿cómo habían llegado a esa situación? ¿Él pegándole a su propia hija? Él jamás le había levantado la mano… y jamás lo haría.

Cerró el puño de la mano que tenía levantada, clavándose las uñas en las palmas hasta hacerse sangre.

Se había acordado de su asqueroso padre: del mal nacido Tobías Snape.

Desde que Eileen había abierto los ojos en este mundo, había luchado en ser un buen padre. Quizás no era uno de los mejores, pero se había esforzado para serlo. Siempre había tratado a su hija con amor, la amaba por encima de todas las cosas y nunca le haría nada que pudiera hacerle daño. Jamás había podido pensar, que se pudiera querer de esa forma a un hijo… Quería a su Eileen. Se había esforzado en darle todo lo que él no había tenido de niño… una familia.

Él quería a su hija, la amaba con todo su corazón y eso no podía cuestionarse.

No iba a comportarse ahora como había hecho su padre con él. Jamás le había puesto un dedo encima, y seguiría siendo así.

Bajó el brazo, arrepentido por lo que había estado a punto de hacer y horrorizado ante la idea de haber estado a punto de hacerlo.

Una cosa era pegarle al hijo de puta de Longbottom, y otra muy distinta a Eileen.

Sintió una opresión insufrible en el pecho, aquello le superaba. Todo lo que había pasado a lo largo de aquel maldito día, había sido mucho para él…

Miró a su mujer que le observaba espantada, que sujetaba en una de sus manos la varita, dispuesta a usarla contra él… lo había notado.

Ahora se sentía avergonzado.

Sin mediar palabra, se dirigió a la chimenea, cogiendo unos pocos de polvos Flu de un recipiente que siempre tenía sobre ella.

-A la calle de la hilandera 41.-gritó, desapareciendo por el hueco de la chimenea, dejando tras sí, unas brillantes llamaradas verdes.

* * *

Hermione observó llena de incredulidad cómo su marido desaparecía en la chimenea… aquel día era un total de cúmulos de situaciones y sensaciones extremas, que los mantenían a todos al borde de la locura… andaban completamente desquiciados.

Ella, que aún no había conseguido asimilar todo lo que había visto a través de Severus, se había encontrado al llegar a Hogwarts a su marido y su hija enzarzados en una pelea… que había estado a punto de terminar en otra agresión.

Aunque en su foro interno, sabía que su marido era incapaz de hacerle daño a su hija… aunque no se lo hubiera hecho físicamente, sí la había herido.

Aunque Eileen también sabía dañar con palabras venenosas… en eso se parecía mucho a su padre.

Aquello se le había ido de las manos a Severus…

Y por una vez en la vida, ella, que había luchado en la guerra, que había acompañado a su mejor amigo en la búsqueda y destrucción de los horrocruxes… no había sabido qué hacer. Ella que siempre había encontrado soluciones a todo y había sabido qué hacer en cada momento…

Se encontraba perdida, sin saber cómo reaccionar, cómo sentirse… Era todo tan extremadamente extraño. Por mucho que repasara los hechos en su mente una y otra vez, era incapaz de asimilarlo. No podía procesar tanta información y hechos tan desagradables en un mismo día…

Severus faltando a su sagrada promesa con ella de no usar jamás legemancia con Eileen.

Su Eileen enrollada con Neville.

Severus agrediéndole brutalmente y empleando para ello una maldición imperdonable… un temor por su marido la inundó. Ahora tendría que asumir las consecuencias de ello.

Y para culminarlo, la desagradable pelea que acaba de presenciar entre padre e hija.

Notó como el bebé se removía inquieto en su interior. Él también estaba preocupado, compartiendo con ella su temor por Severus y Eileen. Es como si comprendiera la gravedad de lo que estaba ocurriendo en el mundo exterior… intentó sosegarse un poco.

Hermione se pasó las manos por la cara, intentando pensar con mayor claridad.

Estaban jodidos… de todas las maneras posibles.

-¿Qué has hecho Eileen?- preguntó Hermione a su hija, sin gritar, sin berrear, prescindiendo de ese tono de enfadada… sólo de cansancio.- ¿Cómo te atreves decirle eso a tu padre, después de todo lo que ha padecido? ¿Tienes idea del sufrimiento que ha gobernado siempre la vida de tu padre? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decirle?

-Él también me ha dicho cosas horribles…Yo… mamá…- comenzó a balbucear la chica con vehemencia. Entonces su hija se dejó caer al suelo, como a una marioneta al que le hubieran cortado de pronto los hilos, sollozando con fuerza.- ¡Yo sólo sé que me he enamorado! ¿Tan difícil es que lo entendáis?

Hermione observó a su hija desparramada en el suelo del despacho de Severus, indefensa, como una muñeca rota. Ahora no se la veía tan altiva como cuando se había enfrentado a su padre, sino que parecía frágil como un cristal. Su rostro había perdido el color en su ya de por si pálida piel, cubriéndolo con sus manos y llorando sin parar, hiperventilando, casi ahogándose.

Hermione tuvo una sensación de regresión al pasado, como si ya hubiera vivido aquello, lo que los franceses denominaban un _Déjà vu._ De acuerdo que eran situaciones completamente distintas, pero a la vez se asemejaban.

No podía evitar sentir un poco de empatía por ella.

Contempló a su hija llorar llena de dolor y notó como se le ablandaba el pecho. No permitiría que permaneciese allí tirada ni un momento más. La cogió con suavidad de un brazo, y tiró de ella, obligándola a levantarse del suelo. No le gustaba verla allí derrumbada, desplomada como una torre de naipes. Su hija siempre había gozado de gran fortaleza interior, como su padre, y verla allí, llorando como si el mundo fuera acabar, le producía una gran zozobra en el corazón.

La chica se levantó del suelo, dejándose ayudar y se abalanzó a los brazos de su madre.

-¡Mamá!- chilló entre llanto.-Seguro que tú me entiendes… debes entenderlo mamá…

Hermione pasó la mano por su suave cabello azabache, que siempre le había apasionado. Le vino a la mente los gratos recuerdos de cuando su hija era pequeña. Tan sólo con cinco años, ya poseía esa magnífica cabellera. A Hermione siempre le había gustado peinar el suave cabello de Eileen, lo había hecho millares de veces cuando era una niña y nunca se había cansado de acariciarlo, de pasar sus dedos entre sus suaves mechones… parecía mentira lo que había crecido. Ya no era esa niña a la que le hacía coletas… ya era toda una mujer.

Y además de carácter.

La había visto defender con uñas y dientes sus sentimientos por Neville ante su enfurecido padre, derrochando todo su valor.

Suspiró. Recordó una brutal pelea que había mantenido con Ginny muchísimos años atrás, cuando su amiga pelirroja se precipitó a juzgar el amor de Severus por ella… ¿quizás se habían precipitado al condenar a su amigo? Notó como el enfado que sentía cuando salió de Grimmauld Place se disipaba un poco… aunque no lo suficiente para continuar enojada.

-Eileen… vamos hablar.- dijo separándose de su hija y llevándosela al sofá del despacho.- Pero debes de dejar de llorar así…

Eileen se sorbió los mocos, limpiándose los ojos con las mangas de la camisa de su uniforme manchado de sangre de su gran amor.

-¿Y qué quieres que te cuente mamá?- preguntó tristemente Eileen alzando el rostro y encarándose con su madre.- ¿Acaso no lo has visto? ¿Acaso no me has juzgado ya?

Hermione chasqueó la lengua.

-Eileen… créeme. Ojala no hubiera visto nada de lo que he tenido que ver hoy…- afirmó torciendo el gesto. Decía la verdad, si pudiera hacer algo para evitar lo acontecido, lo haría sin dudarlo.- Ni que pasara nada de lo que ha ocurrido…

-¿Estás enfadada conmigo?- quiso saber la chica, desviando su rostro a los estantes de ingredientes de su padre, sin atreverse a esperar la respuesta mirando a su madre a los ojos.

-No lo sé… al principio sí… pero ahora no sé qué pensar. Eileen… esto es muy complicado de digerir.

-Yo le quiero mamá.- Eileen clavó sus ojos melados en los de Hermione, con seguridad, con fuerza. Sin muestra de vacilación en ellos.-Sé que es complicado de entender… pero si hay una persona en este jodido mundo que me pueda entender, tienes que ser tú.

-Es Neville…- Eileen torció el gesto, notando cómo se ponía un poco a la defensiva. Quizás pensaba que iba insultarle como había hecho Severus antes. -Es un buen hombre, lo sé. Es uno de mis mejores amigos, nos conocemos desde niños, cuando tan sólo teníamos once años. Lo quiero como el hermano que nunca tuve… pero jamás pensé que pudiera ver algo en ti. Es extraño, Elle. Aunque no tengamos vínculos de sangre, siempre te ha tratado como su sobrina. Yo te puse en sus brazos cuando sólo eras un bebé, te ha visto crecer… jamás pensé que él pudiera hacer algo así.

-Y eso es algo que siempre le ha removido la conciencia a Neville. Aunque él no me lo diga, lo sé. No necesito estar conectada a él, para leer en su alma.

-Quizás él debería haberse apartado de ti…

-¿Crees que es posible? ¿Crees que yo le dejé que lo hiciera? ¡No podemos controlar de quien nos enamoramos! Pero lo que más me fastidia, es que habláis como si yo no tuviera poder de elección, como si él me manipulara.

-¿Quién comenzó a sentir algo por el otro primero?

- ¿Acaso importa eso? Yo le amo y él me ama, mamá. Por encima de todo.

-¿Te lo ha dicho él?

-Sí.

Hermione guardó unos segundos prudenciales en el más rotundo silencio.

-¿Y tú le crees?- preguntó de pronto.

-Ni lo dudo siquiera.

Hermione se sorprendió mucho de la seguridad de la que hacía gala su hija. La observó con atención, como si fuera la primera vez que la veía. Su hija había crecido y ya era toda una mujer.

-¿Sabes una cosa?- rompió el silencio Eileen- Cuando acabara el curso, él quería renunciar a su trabajo en el colegio, porque no le parecía honesto seguir en su puesto después de lo que había surgido entre nosotros. Y lo siguiente que quería hacer, era ir hablar con vosotros, de frente, para contaros nuestra relación… Él tenía la ilusión de hacer las cosas bien…intentando restaurar un poco su honor y no ha podido ser…-comenzó a llorar- Y por ello, he tenido que presenciar cómo mi padre machacaba al hombre de mi vida…

-¿Tanto le quieres como para denominarle así?

-Sí.

Hermione abrazó a su hija, a la vez que resoplaba. La entendía, la comprendía más de lo que ella pensaba…

-Sólo os quedasteis en lo superficial. En que hemos hecho el amor… eso es algo íntimo… son momentos míos y de Neville, que mi padre nunca debió ver. Él no tenía derecho a forzar mi intimidad- le reprochó- Jamás debió leerme la mente, por mucho que quisiera saber la identidad de mi pareja.

Hermione pasó una mano por su pelo azabache. En eso tenía más razón que una santa. Severus jamás debió hacerle eso a Eileen, debió respetarla como persona.

A veces, los padres tienden a creerse poseedores de las vidas de sus hijos…

* * *

Hermione caminó presta por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Los alumnos que se encontraba por las galerías, la miraban con curiosidad, e incluso cuchicheaban a su paso. A estas horas, todo el colegio debía hablar de lo que había ocurrido con los dos jefes de casas… había cosas que jamás cambiarían con el paso del tiempo y era el nivel de chismorreo y estulticia en la gente, siempre alcanzando cuotas insospechables.

Notó al bebé inquieto, llevaba todo el día moviéndose sin parar. Podía sentirlo en su interior, cómo le daba pequeñas patadas y no era para menos… después de todo el estrés que llevaban acumulado ambos.

Había dejado a su hija en el interior del despacho de Severus, advirtiéndole que no se moviera de allí hasta que ella volviese, y salió de allí a toda prisa, con dirección a la enfermería.

Iba a ver cómo estaba Longbottom… aunque estuviera enfadada con él, no quitaba que andara preocupada. Una cosa no estaba reñida con otra. Por mucho que estuviera enfurecida con él, no quería que le ocurriera nada grave y por lo que había visto a través de los ojos de Severus, había quedado en un estado muy serio.

A su marido se le había ido la mano. Y eso de mandarle un imperdonable… aquello sí que había sido muy fuerte. Jamás, en la vida, habría creído a Severus capaz de volver a usar semejante hechizo… y lo había hecho.

Y ahora tendría que asumir sus consecuencias y eso la preocupaba. Sintió como se estremecía tan sólo de recordar la palabra "Azkaban"

Suspiró preocupada. ¿Cómo había podido complicarse tanto su vida en cuestión de horas?

Todo había saltado por los aires sin que hubiera podido hacer nada para remediarlo.

Se adentró al interior de la enfermería después de llamar a la puerta y escuchar la voz de la anciana Poppy concediéndole el permiso para entrar.

Hermione pudo ver la hilera de camas a lo largo de la estancia, algunas ocupadas por alumnos que dormían plácidamente, pero en su mayoría vacías. Al fondo de la habitación, habían colocado unas cortinas alrededor de una cama, improvisando un pequeño habitáculo, guardando la intimidad del paciente.

Seguro que Neville se encontraba allí.

Se acercó decidida, dando grandes zancadas.

-¿Poppy?- llamó a la enfermera del colegio Hermione. Sabía que estaba allí porque ella le había dado permiso para entrar, pero no podía verla.

El rostro amable de la anciana, apareció tras los cortinajes. Se ve que la confundió con alguien, porque su rostro palideció al verla allí de pie, con los brazos cruzados sobre su abultado vientre.

-¡Hermione!- Exclamó- Creo que es mejor que te vayas. No vienes en un buen momento… es mejor que esperes a que mi paciente se encuentre mejor.

-He venido a ver cómo está Neville.

-Está mal… acabo de darle poción _crecehuesos _y ya sabemos lo dolorosa que es_,_ tenía tres costillas rotas…

Hermione puso cara de espanto. Sabía que Severus le había dado con saña… pero nunca pensó que había sido tan bruto.

-¿Hermione?- una voz lastimera y nasal salió tras las cortinas- ¿Eres tú?

La enfermera y Hermione se miraron un momento a los ojos.

-Soy yo.- dijo simplemente, entrando sin más al interior de aquel improvisado cubículo.

Sin poderlo evitar, se llevó las manos al rostro. Sabía que su amigo estaría más que magullado, pero el aspecto que tenía el profesor no era nada alentador. Tenía una aureola alrededor de los ojos, de un color verdoso-azulado que seguramente tardaría poco tiempo en ponerse morado. El labio lo llevaba partido y a simple vista, se veía que tenía la nariz rota. Y aún tenía restos de sangre reseca cubriéndole el rostro.

Su aspecto era deplorable.

Se acercó a él y le tomó el pulso con los dedos, presionando suavemente en la muñeca, en la base del dedo pulgar.

-Poppy… ¿serías tan amable de dejarnos a solas?… por favor.- pidió Hermione, volviéndose a la anciana.

-Pero tengo que terminar de curarle…

-Ya lo hago yo. No te preocupes.

La enfermera la miró con desconfianza. Ya sabía de sobra qué había ocurrido entre Longbottom y Severus. Sabía las razones por las que Snape había perdido la calma y golpeado tan brutalmente al profesor de herbología, y temía que la mujer también fuera con intenciones de represalias. Graham ya se había apresurado a contárselo una de las veces que había acudido allí, a comprobar si Neville había recuperado la conciencia.

Había estado inconsciente un buen rato. La enfermera iba a emplear remedios más drásticos. Se había preocupado… por un momento parecía que Neville había sido torturado.

Hermione se dio cuenta de los recelos de la mujer en cuanto a dejarla a solas con el profesor.

-No pienso hacerle nada a Neville… está en buenas manos.

-Por favor Poppy.- pidió Longbottom desde la cama, a duras penas.

Sin contestar, la mujer salió cerrando las cortinas tras sí, dándoles el poco de intimidad que pudieran tener, no sin antes echarle una mirada de advertencia a la señora Snape.

Hermione se acercó a la cama donde yacía Longbottom. Al lado, sobre una mesita auxiliar con ruedas, la enfermera del colegio había dispuesto todo lo necesario para las curas. Había gasas limpias, una tina con agua y varias pociones curativas. Hermione cogió una gasa limpia y la introdujo en la tina , después la estrujó con fuerza y en silencio, le quitó los restos de sangre seca de la nariz. Cuando terminó, sacó su varita y la acercó a lo que había sido la nariz de su amigo.

-Esto te dolerá.- le advirtió. Sin darle tiempo a que se preparase, hizo un movimiento brusco pero certero de varita, sobre la nariz de Neville. Sonó un extraño crujido y Neville apretó un poco los dientes, sin atreverse siquiera a quejarse.

Le había arreglado la nariz rota… ahora sí que parecía una nariz...

-Gracias.- susurró Neville, observando a su amiga de soslayo con sus profundos ojos marrones.

Hermione ni contestó. Y sin más dilación, fue pasando la varita por su rostro, limpiando y desinfectando las heridas que le había provocado Severus. Cuando ya había acabado, se guardó su varita, cogiendo de la mesita una poción para cicatrizarlas.

Ayudada de una gasa, puso un poco de poción de color púrpura en la herida de su ceja. Al contacto con su piel, salió un extraño humo blanquecino y escocía una barbaridad. Después de poner poción cicatrizante, el aspecto de la herida parecía tener semanas.

Pero tampoco se quejó. Aguantó el dolor sin que saliera por sus labios quejido alguno.

Era incapaz de mirar a su amiga a la cara. Desde que había comenzado a curarle, Neville se había refugiado en la vergüenza de su crimen descubierto.

Sabía que le esperaba una conversación pendiente con ella. Y que no sería grato para ninguno de los dos…

Hermione puso un poco más de poción púrpura en la gasa y se la aplicó en los labios.

Neville contemplaba sus manos hacendosas en silencio.

-¿Qué intenciones tienes con Eileen?- preguntó Hermione de pronto, sin rodeos, sin más dilaciones. Ella siempre había sido de abordar los problemas directamente, sin andarse por las ramas. Ese siempre había sido su estilo: coger el toro por los cuernos.

Neville alzó la mirada, encontrándose en el camino con los ojos melados de su amiga, aquellos que tanto le recordaban a los de Eileen.

Se contemplaron un momento el uno al otro, escrutándose.

-Pasar toda mi vida con ella.- Neville tragó saliva, aquello no iba a ser nada fácil.- Hermione yo…

La mujer lo interrumpió.

-¿La quieres?- preguntó simplemente.

-Más que a mi vida.- afirmó sin dudarlo en profesor de herbología- Ella es mi vida ahora… Hermione, quiero que sepas que lo siento… siento que te hayas tenido que enterar así.

-Y yo Neville… créeme.

Siguió limpiando la herida del labio callada, sin decir nada más. Longbottom se sintió incómodo.

-¿No estás enfadada conmigo? ¿No me vas a gritar? ¿Ni insultarme?

Hermione puso un poco más de poción sobre su labio, que ya tenía mejor aspecto. Suspiró fuertemente.

-No voy hacerlo, aunque en realidad es lo que más me apetece hacer…

-¿Puedo preguntarte la razón?- Neville sabía que todo lo que hacía su amiga, siempre tenía un motivo. Casi nunca hacía nada al azar. Era demasiado disciplinada para eso.

-No puedo censurar algo que yo haya hecho antes. De acuerdo que la situación no es la misma, pero no puedo evitar recordar cuando comencé mi relación con Severus. He tenido una conversación con mi hija antes… y me ha dado qué pensar.

Neville sintió como se llenaba de orgullo. Esa era su Eileen, capaz de poner contra las cuerdas a su sabia madre.

-Hermione… quiero que sepas que yo la quiero. No me he aprovechado de ella, ni nada parecido.

Hermione sonrió tristemente.

-Lo sé. Sé que eres un hombre honesto… a pesar de todo, aunque esto que ha ocurrido entre tú y mi hija, nos haya sorprendido a todos… y aún no consiga asimilarlo del todo.

-¿Me perdonarás algún día?

-No lo sé.

-¿Aceptarás lo mío con Eileen?

Hermione no contestó.

-¿Te planteas un futuro con ella?

-No puedo imaginarme un futuro donde no esté ella. No voy a separarme de Eileen. Pase lo que pase, permaneceré a su lado… hasta que ella quiera.

-¿Te das cuenta que lo vuestro es muy complicado? ¿Qué quizás esté destinado al fracaso?

-Puede ser. Pero si no lucho por ello, nunca lo sabré. No voy abandonar por los prejuicios estúpidos de los demás. Y a ti con Snape te salió bien, después de todo lo que se dijo de vuestra relación. Lo mío con Elle no tiene porqué fracasar.

Hermione dejó las gasas y el bote con poción sobre la mesita auxiliar, y miró a los ojos a su amigo fijamente, manteniéndole la mirada.

-Te pido disculpas por lo que te ha hecho mi marido.

-No tienes que pedir perdón por algo que no has hecho tú.

Hermione apretó los labios.

-Jamás pensé que sería capaz de algo así… perdió el control…- dijo Hermione preocupada por la suerte de su marido. Después de todo había conjurado un imperdonable, y ahora tendría que asumir las consecuencias. Ya estaban en época de paz, y esos delitos estaban duramente penalizados. Y sin mentar, que había agredido brutalmente a un compañero de trabajo.

-En cierta forma le entiendo…- susurró Neville bajando la mirada avergonzado.-Creo que ningún padre está preparado para averiguar algo así… aunque aún desconozco cómo lo supo.

-Le leyó la mente a Eileen…

-¡Joder!-exclamó sin poderlo evitar.

-Ya…

Ambos guardaron un incómodo silencio, Hermione terminó de tratarle, y salió de allí sin más, sin despedirse siquiera.

Tanto Eileen como Neville, la habían dado mucho en lo qué pensar…

* * *

Eileen se deslizó por los pasillos de Hogwarts dirección a la enfermería. Su madre le había pedido que no se moviera del despacho de su padre, pero ella no pensaba hacerle ni el menor caso.

Necesitaba averiguar cómo se encontraba Neville. La espera la estaba matando.

Desde que Graham se lo llevara a la enfermería y lo separara de su lado, se había visto sumergida en un sin vivir, en una triste agonía. Se hallaba ansiosa por saber cómo estaba y sentía cómo los nervios se agolpaban en su estómago, saltando dentro de ellos como una rana dentro de su charca.

No podía aguantarlo más. Tenía que verle, necesitaba que su novio la abrazase con fuerza y le prometiera que todo saldría bien, que saldrían de aquel agujero negro en el que se veían sumergidos.

Ya casi había llegado a la puerta de la enfermería, cuando una figura femenina la interceptó en el pasillo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, Snape?- preguntó con su voz desagradable la profesora de transformaciones.

-Voy a ver al profesor Longbottom.- afirmó Eileen con determinación, mirando desafiante a los ojos a aquella miserable mujer.

-No se le puede visitar.- se limitó a decir la profesora con dureza- Así que ya te puedes ir inmediatamente a la sala común.

-¿Y eso quién lo ha dicho?- apretó los nudillos con fuerza- Usted no me da órdenes.

Graham abrió muchos los ojos, enfadada por el tono desafiante de su alumna… y mujer del hombre del que ella estaba enamorada.

-Eres una maleducada y una insolente.- la regañó- Y te ordeno ahora mismo que te vayas a la sala común, y no salgas de allí hasta que yo lo ordene… estás recluida.

-Eso sólo puede hacerlo el jefe de Gryffindor…

-Y da la casualidad que yo soy la nueva jefa de Gryffindor, así que muestra más respeto.-Se pavoneó Graham llena de orgullo.

Eileen abrió mucho los ojos, observando a la profesora de transformaciones como si fuera la primera vez que la veía. ¿Esa horrible mujer como jefa de Gryffindor? ¿Ya habían tirado a la calle a Neville?

-No voy a quitarte puntos por tu descaro, ya que sería injusto con tus compañeros,- continuó la profesora con firmeza, dibujándose en sus labios una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.- pero que sepas que ya hablaremos de ello más tarde. Ahora vete a la sala común y no salgas de allí hasta que yo te lo indique.

-Voy a ir a ver a Neville le guste o no.- desafió Elle a su jefa de casa- ¿Cree que a estas alturas, me importa acaso lo que usted diga?

-Le recuerdo que yo soy la autoridad aquí. Es mejor que no empeore las cosas, Snape. Ya se acabó para ti el pasearte por los pasillos como si fueras la dueña absoluta de Hogwarts. Ya no tienes a nadie que te cubra la espalda. Ahora la que manda aquí soy yo.

Eileen y Graham se escrutaron con la mirada, midiéndose, calibrando sus fuerzas.

Graham miraba a Eileen con un deje de desprecio en su mirada. Por mucho que mirase a esa chica, no podía concebir qué había visto Neville en ella. No podía creerse que la hubiera rechazado para estar con semejante esperpento, con una delincuente juvenil. Era violenta, fanfarrona, maleducada y esos ademanes de poseer siempre la razón calcados de su odiosa madre… sin contar con su aspecto desaliñado, poco femenino. A veces le daba la impresión que esa niña no se había peinado jamás. No podía creer que el profesor de herbología se hubiera enamorado de semejante engendro.

-Es mejor que se quite de mi camino _señora_…- comenzó a decir Eileen con tranquilidad, arrastrando las palabras con seguridad- o me veré obligada a apartarla por la fuerza.

-¿Me estás amenazando, mocosa?

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió abruptamente, saliendo a la galería Hermione. La mujer se acariciaba el vientre distraídamente sumida en sus pensamientos. Salió del trance al observar a su hija y a Graham mirándose con desprecio en mitad del pasillo. Parecían a punto de batirse en duelo.

Se acercó a ellas dando grandes zancadas.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- preguntó Hermione dirigiéndose directamente a su hija. La antipatía que sentía por Cloe Graham desde su estancia allí en navidad, era más que conocida por todos.

-_La jefa de mi casa_ no me deja ir a la enfermería a ver a Neville.- contestó su hija llena de desdén, escupiendo casi las palabras.

Hermione no se sorprendió ante la nueva información. Ya se esperaba que ocurriera algo así. Minerva no era tan comprensiva como Albus… y además siempre había estado resentida por su historia ilícita con Severus.

-No se le puede visitar ahora. Necesita descansar.- diagnosticó Hermione con dureza.-No empeores más las cosas Eileen y haz lo que te dice la _jefa_ de tu casa.- Hermione intentó disimular en vano la antipatía que sentía por aquella mujer.

-Pero Neville me necesita…tengo que ir.- siguió en sus trece Eileen, convencida de que su lugar estaba al lado del herido profesor.

-Por favor Elle… hazme caso por esta vez.- le pidió Hermione, intercambiando una mirada de desafío con Graham.- Haz lo que te digo… por favor.

-Lo haré porque me lo pides tú, mamá.- espetó la chica mirando con desprecio a su profesora de transformaciones- Estaré en la torre.

Y echándole por última vez una mirada llena de repulsión a la profesora, se volvió sobre sus propios talones, y se encaminó despacio, maldiciendo a viva voz a la nueva jefa de Gryffindor, sin preocuparse porque ella le escuchase.

Hermione y Cloe se quedaron solas en mitad de la galería, mirándose sin simular el desprecio que sentían una por la otra.

-Tu hija es una desagradable desobediente.- dejó caer la profesora, deseando provocar a la medimaga.

-Tenga cuidado Graham.- advirtió Hermione- tenga cuidado conmigo…

-¿Me está amenazando?- preguntó con suficiencia Graham.- Ahora sé de quien ha heredado la _niña_ su actitud chulesca…

-No.- negó en rotundo Hermione, sacando su media alma Slytherin- Sólo la advierto…

Decidió poner fin aquella absurda conversación, que la estaba asqueando. No aguantaba a aquella mujer. Ya desde niña le había parecido odiosa, y de adulta le parecía detestable.

Se volvió hacia la jefa de Gryffindor una última vez.

-Es más. Me voy a permitir darle un consejo: Se recoge lo que se siembra, así que tenga más que cuidado.

-Sus consejos se los puede meter por donde le quepan.

-Para ser jefa de Gryffindor, es usted una ordinaria.

Graham abrió la boca para contestar, pero la medimaga ya le había vuelto la espalda y se encaminaba a lo largo de la galería con los puños apretados.

Lo único que le faltaba era la presencia de aquella odiosa mujer para terminarla de ponerla de mal humor.

Bastante tenía encima de qué preocuparse para que viniera aquella mosquita muerta a tocarle la moral… pero debía tranquilizarse y sosegarse antes de ir en busca de su marido…

* * *

Graham entró en la enfermería sin llamar. Se echó hacia atrás su capa y con pasos decididos, se encaminó al final de la hilera de camas, hasta donde apenas unas horas antes, había dejado a Longbottom desmayado.

Soberbia y orgullosa, descorrió las cortinas que le daban cierta intimidad al herido, sin molestarse en preguntar si podía entrar. Entró sin más dilación en interior de aquella improvisada habitación, haciendo que Poppy, que descansaba en un sillón a los pies de su cama, diera un respingo apuntándola con su varita.

Se veía que la anciana enfermera temía que alguien irrumpiera allí para hacerle daño al profesor, por el que siempre había demostrado tener cierta predilección y por el que sentía un especial cariño.

Había cuidado de él muchísimas veces cuando era aquel rechoncho y torpe estudiante en Hogwarts.

-Pomfrey, necesito hablar con el profesor Longbottom a solas.- dijo secamente la jefa de gryffindor.

-Al profesor no se le puede molestar.-espetó la anciana encarándose con Graham- El enfermo necesita reposo.

-Por favor Poppy.-murmuró Neville desde la cama- Déjela que me diga lo que tenga que decir.

-Tenía que haberte hecho tomar poción para dormir a la fuerza.- exclamó enfadada Poppy.

-Por favor…- volvió a pedir Longbottom- Ya no soy un chiquillo…

La enfermera suspiró resignada, por mucho que creciera, siempre lo vería como tal. Neville siempre había sido uno de sus _nenes_. Resopló con hastío y se marchó de aquel improvisado cubículo, no sin antes intercambiar una mirada con Graham.

Graham observó un tanto sorprendida al profesor de herbología. Tenía mejor aspecto que cuando le dejó allí hacía unas horas. Ya había desaparecido la hinchazón y los restos de sangre de su rostro, y las heridas ya tenían un aspecto de tener semanas, con las postillas cubriéndolas. Sus ojos tenían una aureola de un tono púrpura-verdoso, dándole un aspecto lamentable. Parecía un oso panda herido.

-¿Qué quieres Graham?- preguntó sin más preámbulos Neville, cruzándose de brazos.- Hoy no estoy para tus burlas.-le advirtió.

-No te preocupes, que sólo vengo como calidad de mensajero… -dijo con una sonrisa en los labios y poniendo sus manos hacia atrás con suficiencia.

-Pues escúpelo y déjame en paz.

-Yo que tú me relajaría. Creo que deberías quitarte esa actitud altiva después de todo lo que has hecho…

-Graham… dime lo que tengas que decir y lárgate.- dijo con menos paciencia. Después de todo lo que le había ocurrido, lo que menos le apetecía era aguantar las maldades de aquella mujer.

-La directora quiere verte lo antes posible.

El rostro de Neville, traslúcido como un cristal, reflejó por un momento preocupación, pero intentó en vano disimular. Su rostro siempre había sido un fiel reflejo de su alma, envidiaba en aquellos momentos la capacidad de Eileen de poner cara de póker. Sintió la ligera tentación de preguntarle si sabía qué quería decirle la directora, aunque lo sospechase. Guardó un sepulcral silencio

Graham lo percibió con cierta satisfacción. Aunque estuviera mal, estaba más que dispuesta hacer leña del árbol caído.

Iba a machacarlo, lo pisaría como una lombriz… a él y a su pequeña zorrita. Neville la fulminaba con la mirada, con aspecto cansado.

-Puedes decirle a Minerva que iré ahora mismo a verla.

Graham le volvió la espalda a Longbottom, iba a marcharse por donde había venido, hasta que dudó un momento. Se dibujó en sus labios una sonrisa malvada y se volvió, dispuesta a esparcir un poco más su veneno.

-Por cierto…¿No me felicitas?

Neville abrió sus ojos, sin entender a qué se refería aquella desagradable mujer.

-No sé porqué tendría que felicitarte.

-Por ser la nueva jefa de Gryffindor.-dijo altiva y satisfecha de sí misma.

Neville abrió la boca, sin poder simular su sorpresa. Pues sí que se había dado prisa la directora en delegar su puesto, ni siquiera a dignarse a escuchar su versión de los hechos. Apenas si se había despertado de su pérdida de conciencia, y ya había nombrado a otro en su puesto, sin comunicárselo a él antes. De acuerdo que él pensaba renunciar, pero le molestaba la actitud de Minerva.

Empezaba a estar hasta los cojones.

-Que te aproveche… espero que se atraviese el puesto.

Graham sonrió cínicamente.

-Es una pena que no puedas estar ahí para verlo. Ni para defenderla a ella… a tu delincuente juvenil.

El ánimo de Longbottom se prendió como el fósforo de la cabeza de una cerilla.

-A ella déjala en paz.-gritó colorado de ira Longbottom- ¿Me escuchas bien, arpía? Aléjate de ella, mantén tu ponzoña lejos de Eileen.

-¿Y qué vas hacer para impedírmelo? Estás acabado Longbottom. No sé qué has podido ver en ella, pero ten por seguro que ya no gozará de los privilegios que tenía contigo.

-Yo a ella la traté siempre como a cualquier otra alumna.

-¿Entonces te acuestas con todas?

-Eres una hija de puta.

-Ya veo que ésa _niña_ te tiene enamorado…- dijo cruzándose de brazos, ignorando los insultos de Neville.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Eres una resentida. ¿Estás disfrutando con esto, verdad?

-¡Uf! ¡No sabes cómo!- dijo con ironía Graham- Y es mejor que sepas, que no la verás, ni hablaras con ella mientras ella permanezca entre los muros de este castillo… ya procuraré que así sea. Creo que gozaré con la bendición de su padre ¿Verdad Longbottom?

-Eres mala persona Graham… y la gente como tú recibe lo que se merece.

-Y ese ha sido tu caso… te han dado lo que merecías.

Los gritos alertaron a la enfermera, que apartó las cortinas para adentrarse al interior de aquel cubículo.

-¡Graham!– La llamó la atención Poppy-¡Él necesita reposo! Es mejor que se vaya inmediatamente.

-Ya me iba… adiós señor Longbottom y _suerte_ con su vida fuera de Hogwarts.

Poppy dio un respingo ante las palabras de la profesora de transformaciones, mirando a Neville asombrada.

-Y a usted le deseo suerte a su descenso al averno.

-¡Graham! Es mejor que se vaya fuera…

Graham se marchó al fin de allí, dejando su ponzoña flotando en el ambiente.

La anciana Pomfrey dio un grito al ver cómo el aún malherido profesor de herbología, hacía el pesado ademán de levantarse de la cama.

-¡Eh! ¿A dónde crees que vas jovencito?- dijo apoyando sus arrugadas manos sobre su hombro, impidiendo que se incorporara.

Neville torció el gesto. La buena de Poppy era como su abuela, a pesar de su edad, a sus ojos sería siendo siempre ese chiquillo asustado y enfermizo.

-Tengo que ir inmediatamente a ver a la directora McGonagall.

-Todo lo que tenga que decirte la señora directora, puede esperar.

-Por favor Poppy.-volvió a pedir Neville, poniendo esa cara de cachorro que tanto la enternecía y que tanto le gustaba a su Eileen.-Sabes en qué situación me encuentro… no puedo esperar. Su honor está en juego y es algo que no voy a permitir.

-Y tu salud también lo está muchacho… estás recuperándote de una golpiza. Y de costillas rotas. No es para tomárselo a risa.

-Te prometo que guardaré todo el reposo que me digas y haré todo lo que quieras después… pero primero tengo que aclarar todo esto.

La mujer le taladró con aquellos profundos y expresivos ojos azules. Y sin mediar palabra, le ayudó a incorporarse de la cama.

Al principio se sintió un poco mareado al levantarse, pero aquella sensación de vértigo le abandonó en cuestión de segundos. A pesar de la creencia de muchos, él era un hombre muy fuerte.

-Eres un buen hombre Neville… no dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario.

Y sin darle posibilidad de réplica, desapareció por el hueco de las cortinas que Graham había dejado al salir.

* * *

El cuerpo le dolía horrores. La paliza que había recibido por parte de Severus había resentido cada hueso de su cuerpo y ahora hasta el simple gesto de respirar, le dolía. Sentía un pinchazo en el pulmón, como si tuviera una aguja clavada en él, las piernas le temblaban de sólo soportar su peso y el moverse le producía dolores.

Aunque aquel dolor nada tenía que ver con lo que había experimentado bajo la maldición cruciatus.

Se estremeció al sólo recordar aquel suplicio que le había desgarrado las entrañas hasta perder el sentido. Recordó a sus padres con tristeza y lo que habían tenido que padecer hasta perder la razón…

Miró de un lado a otro por los pasillos esperanzado, mientras se arrastraba. Tenía la esperanza de encontrarse a Eileen, necesitaba verla, hablar con ella, estrecharla entre sus brazos… seguro que lo estaría pasando mal en aquellos momentos y deseaba decirle que todo saldría bien.

Nunca lo separarían de ella, por mucho que se empeñaran en hacerlo…

Se apoyó en una pared a descansar un minuto, quizás Poppy no le faltaban razones cuando se había opuesto a que se levantara, pero era algo que no podía posponer.

Tenía que poner sus cartas sobre la mesa… aquello se le había escapado de las manos, cuando él había deseado tanto hacerlo bien. Ya tenía pensado lo que le contaría a la directora cuando presentara la renuncia o todo lo que pensaba decirles a los progenitores de Eileen. Aquello se había ido todo al traste, y había ocurrido lo peor que podía pasarle: Que Severus Snape se enterase de su relación con Eileen de mala manera… y encima que _viera_ ciertas cosas íntimas.

Siempre le perseguiría la mala suerte.

-¡Profesor!- escuchó a sus espaldas y unos pasos acercándose a él con rapidez.- ¿Se encuentra bien?

Pudo ver a dos alumnas suyas de primero. Pertenecían a Slytherin, muy buenas estudiantes y solían ir juntas a todas partes. Siempre le había llamado la atención, porque siempre permanecían cerca del jefe de su casa y no paraban de hablar de él.

-Me encuentro mal… la verdad.- confesó su debilidad sin avergonzarse.- Me cuesta caminar…

-¿Podemos ayudarle? Si se apoya en nosotras, podrá caminar mejor… le acompañaremos hasta donde quiera.

Neville estaba lo suficientemente dolorido como para desechar la ayuda de dos niñas de once años, y dejándose llevar, se dejó coger de la mano y las condujo hasta el despacho de McGonnagall.

-¿No deberíais estar en clase ahora?- preguntó Neville. Después de todo, estaban en horario lectivo.

-Teníamos, pero el profesor Snape no ha acudido a clase.- dijo una de pelo rizado.

La otra, que tenía el pelo oscuro, suspiró al escuchar las palabras de su compañera.

-Sí. La profesora Graham nos mandó a nuestras salas comunes…

-Pero es evidente que no le hemos hecho caso.

Se rieron. Neville en otra ocasión hubiera censurado la actitud desdeñosa de las niñas a una profesora y las hubiera regañado por su desobediencia.

Pero ahora no tenía fuerzas ni para eso.

Y mucho menos para asentar la autoridad de Graham.

Las niñas le acompañaron hasta la misma gárgola que flanqueaba la entrada al despacho de la directora. Les dio las gracias de todo corazón por ayudarle y las mandó a su sala común. Lo que menos quería que la arpía de Graham pagara su mala baba con aquellas simpáticas pequeñas, que le habían tendido una mano cuando lo necesitaba.

Las pequeñas le prometieron irse directas a su sala común y dejaron al profesor de pie junto a una horripilante gárgola.

-Pobre…-murmuró una de ellas- Snape ha sido de lo más bruto con él- se apiadó.

-Sí… no debería haberse puesto así cuando él mismo se casó con una alumna.

Y suspirando a dúo, desaparecieron en esquina del pasillo.

* * *

Neville Longbottom subió aquellas empinadas escaleras, aguantando estoicamente el dolor que se extendía por cada tramo de su cuerpo.

Jamás se había sentido tan humillado y desdeñado como en aquellos momentos, y a la vez se sentía como una especie de monstruo por lo que había hecho. No sólo por lo que le había ocurrido con Severus. Después de todo, siempre se había esperado que ocurriera algo así desde que salía con Elle, sino lo que había ocurrido después. Habían sido muchas cosas intensas para un mismo día…Que se hubiera descubierto lo suyo con Eileen, Snape, la conversación con Hermione, su enfrentamiento con Graham… ¿Qué más podría pasarle antes que anocheciera? Sabía que ahora, le esperaba uno de los peores trances de su vida. Ahora, tendría que hablar con su jefa, con McGonagall, y estaba completamente seguro que no se trataría de una conversación muy grata. Seguro que la mujer no estaba nada contenta.

Eran unos de esos días que hubieras deseado no levantarte de la cama.

Y lo peor de todo, es que no había podido ver a Eileen… ya le parecía que habían pasado siglos desde la ultima vez que la abrazó… aquella misma madrugada.

Posó los nudillos sobre la madera de la puerta del despacho de la directora, cogiendo todo el aire que pudiera con sus pulmones, insuflándose fuerzas.

Aunque ya no fuera el jefe de Gryffindor, no era un cobarde. Enfrentaría todos sus problemas con la cabeza muy alta.

Él amaba a Eileen. Ahora lo entendía, aquellos sentimientos tan profundos que sentía por ella, no eran motivo de vergüenza, al contrario, debía defenderlos ante todos, ante el mismísimo Merlín si hacía falta.

-Eileen.-susurró el profesor y sintiéndose fuerte, golpeó con energía la superficie de la puerta.

-Pasen.-gritó la directora de Hogwarts, claramente enojada.

Neville empujó la puerta entrando en aquel gran despacho circular, donde colgaban los retratos de los antiguos directores de la escuela, que se apresuraron a observar al ex jefe de Gryffindor y a murmurar entre ellos.

-¡Ah! Eres tu…-dijo con cierto desdén la directora de Hogwarts, levantando los ojos de unos pergaminos que estaba escribiendo, mirándole por encima de la montura de sus gafas rectangulares.

-¡Longbottom!- chilló el Dumbledore del cuadro- ¿Cómo te encuentras muchacho? ¡Estás hecho una pena!

-No estoy en mi mejor día, profesor Dumbledore.-contestó Neville, torciendo un poco el gesto.-Gracias por preocuparse.

-¿Quiere tomar asiento?- preguntó secamente Minerva, ignorando al cuadro y cruzándose de brazos, mientras le observaba con más atención su estado lamentable.

-Estoy muy bien de pie.- contestó con cierto orgullo Neville.

-Como quiera… ¿Sabe para qué le he mandado llamar?

-Nunca se me dio muy bien adivinación, pero supongo que para hablarme del altercado de esta mañana con Snape…

La Directora se quitó las gafas, arrojándolas sobre el tablero de la mesa, masajeándose el puente de la nariz. Se quedó un momento en silencio, con los ojos cerrados, hasta que se decidió enfrentarse con el que había sido, su profesor más predilecto.

-Me ha decepcionado Longbottom… -no lo dijo con rabia, no con el desdén con el que le había recibido. Si no con resignación, con verdadera pena.- Si había alguien en este castillo por el que hubiera puesto la mano en el fuego, hubiera sido por usted.

Neville le aguantó la mirada en silencio.

-Es usted un buen profesor. Uno de los mejores que he visto nunca, por eso debo preguntarle… ¿Es verdad que usted y la señorita Snape mantenían… una relación inapropiada?

Neville suspiró fuertemente.

-Mantengo una relación con la señorita Snape desde navidad.

Minerva abrió mucho los ojos, mirando de arriba abajo a aquel hombre que tenía de pie frente a ella, como si no le conociera. El poco aplomo del que había gala, terminó por esfumarse.

-¡¿CÓMO SE HA ATREVIDO A HACER UNA COSA ASÍ?- gritó la directora de Hogwarts- ¿Cómo ha podido ser tan inconsciente, tan irresponsable? ¿Se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho?

-Lo único que he hecho, ha sido enamorarme.- dijo con tranquilidad, sin saber que acababa de citar casi textualmente a su novia.

Dumbledore comenzó aplaudir.

-¡Bien dicho muchacho! ¡Viva el amor! ¡Viva la libertad!

-¡Profesor Dumbledore! Es mejor que guarde silencio y no se meta… esto no le incumbe.- lo censuró Minerva.

-¿Cómo que no? ¿Quiere que me quede callado mientras juzga a este buen hombre por sus sentimientos?

-¡Se ha liado con una alumna siendo su profesor! ¿Qué quiere que haga, que mire hacia otro lado como hizo usted con Severus?

Neville abrió mucho los ojos. Aquello sí que había sido una revelación. Dumbledore había estado al corriente de la relación de Hermione y Severus mientras él había sido director.

-¿Y qué quieres que hiciera? ¿Separarlos? Por Merlín Minerva, a veces pienso que tienes un bloque de piedra por corazón.

-No pienso discutir contigo ahora Albus. ¡Esto será un escándalo! ¡No me puedo creer aún lo que ha hecho Longbottom! A usted que siempre le he tenido en tan alta estima…

-Quiero que entienda algo Minerva…Quizás lo que he hecho está mal. Quizás no haya sido honesto por mi parte… pero no me arrepiento. Quiero a esa muchacha.

-¿Y ella te quiere a ti?

-Sí.

-Te veo muy seguro de ello, a estas edades los jóvenes no saben lo que quieren…

-Eileen es distinta a las chicas de su edad… y a todas las mujeres. Es especial.

Minerva suspiró.

-Sabes que no puedo dejarlo así. Me gustaría que cogiera cuanto antes sus cosas y abandonase el castillo- dijo con frialdad.- Y con la mayor discreción posible.

-¿Me echa por la puerta de atrás?

-¿Y qué pretendía?

Neville respiró con vehemencia.

-¿Y a ella? ¿Qué le va a pasar a ella?

-Creo que debería preocuparse de sí mismo.

-No me ha entendido antes. Para mí ella es lo más importante.

-Por desgracia tendrá que correr el mismo camino que usted.

-¿Piensa expulsarla?

-Me temo que sí.

-¡No puede hacerlo! Faltan apenas unas semanas para los ÉXTASIS, ha estudiado mucho… no puede hacerle eso.

-Su conducta debe ser censurada.

-Me hago responsable absoluto de todo lo que ha ocurrido. Recuerde que yo era el adulto, el jefe de Gryffindor… no puede hacerle eso. Haré lo que me pida…

-¿Lo que le pida?- preguntó torciendo el gesto.

Neville asintió dócilmente con la cabeza.

-Quiero que guarde silencio. No quiero que hable con nadie por las razones que se le expulsa. Sé que su… altercado con Snape saldrá a la luz, pero me gustaría guardar en secreto la verdadera razón. No quiero lidiar con un escándalo como este… espero que su discreción sea satisfactoria o expulsaré a la Señorita Snape.

Neville y la directora se escrutaron con la mirada.

-¿Quiere ocultarlo?

-Si puedo hacerlo, lo haré.- dijo aferrándose inconscientemente con fuerza al sillón de director.

-Muy bien… entonces creo que iré a recoger mis cosas.

-Por cierto, tenemos que hablar de otro asunto…

-Usted dirá.

-Hay alumnos que afirman, que Severus… usó una imperdonable con usted. Supongo que querrá denunciarlo.

-¿Una imperdonable? No sé de qué me habla.

-Severus utilizó la maldición Cruciatus contra usted.

-No. Estos chicos tienen a veces una imaginación desbordada…

-Neville.-dijo la mujer clavándole los ojos- he vivido dos guerras…he visto en el estado que estaba…

-No voy a denunciar a Severus.-cortó por lo sano Neville.-No pienso acusar al padre de la mujer a la que amo por algo que no ha hecho.

-¿Por qué lo defiendes después de lo que él te ha hecho?

-Porque nunca haría nada que pudiera dañar a Eileen… y con su permiso, aún tengo que recoger mis cosas.

Y salió dando un fuerte portazo, poniendo punto y final a su larga etapa como profesor en Hogwarts.

* * *

_**Hola a todas/os:**_

_**¡Joder cómo se han complicado las cosas para nuestro ex profe de herbología y Eileen!… a ver que ocurre ahora. Aún queda la conversación entre Herms y Severus…**_

_**(y sí, todos odiamos a Graham, jajajajajajaa) Me ha encantado recuperar en este cap a las nenas suspiradoras y el retrato de Albus…**_

_**La canción con la que abro el cap es **_**right here in my arms ****del grupo HIM. (Lo recomiendo fervientemente)**

**Me gustaría dedicarle este cap a mis cuatro mortífagas predilectas: Patty-Sly, Sayuri Hasekura, Bluemeanie y Lisbeth Snape. ¡Os quiero mucho chicas!**

**Y no me olvido de mi chica fan fic: Valito ¡te quiero mucho!**

**Y también a mi hermanita pequeña,mis niñas-snape, mis nevilleras, mis gamberras, mi detective, a la Nata, a mi rockera favorita, mi drusi, mi traductora favorita, a mi Slytherin favorito, a mi Hufflepuff fugado… y por supuesto: ¡A tiiii!**

**Pues nada, dejo de dar la brasa.**

**Un besiño a todos/as ¡Ah! Y como siempre, espero vuestros crucios. Muajajajajaa.**


	37. Expectro patronum

**Cap 37. Expectro patronum.**

_Nadie pudo visitar_  
_el umbral de mi locura_  
_nadie pudo apagar_  
_la ansiedad en mi corazón._  
_Nadie consiguió borrar_  
_la huella de nuestros pasos_  
_pero yo sé que nos queda_  
_un rincón para los dos._

Pensaba que perdería el aliento por completo de un momento a otro, pero no quería parar. Corría a tropel a través de una de las inmensas y solitarias galerías del colegio, sin hacerle caso a su agitado resuello, ni a su pulso por las nubes.

Tenía la sensación de que en un momento a otro, expulsaría el corazón por la boca, pero le daba completamente igual…

Debía encontrarla, debía buscarla por todo el castillo. Levantaría hasta la última piedra si hacía falta hasta hallarla, pero tenía que encontrar a Eileen.

En el último cambio de clases se había formado un gran revuelo en el piso inferior, cerca de la salida al exterior. Él no había visto ni oído nada, ya que se hallaba en el ala contrario del castillo, aburriéndose en clase de historia de la magia, de la que habían salido un poco más tarde de lo habitual ya que el profesor Binns, había perdido la noción del tiempo, cosa que le ocurría a menudo al fantasma. James tuvo la incómoda tarea, de interrumpir el runrún constante del profesor para indicarle la hora que era.

Cuando salieron de clase, unos alumnos de quinto de Gryffindor que corrían frenéticamente por el pasillo, les contaron lo que había acontecido unos minutos atrás en los pisos inferiores a él y al resto de sus compañeros de curso, que estaban ignorantes de lo que pasaba.

-¡Snape le ha dado una paliza al profesor Longbottom!- gritó uno de ellos haciendo exagerados aspavientos- ¡Por Merlín que ha sido muy fuerte!

Entonces lo supo… no hacía falta ser muy lumbreras para saber lo que había pasado entre ellos: el padre de Eileen había averiguado de alguna forma, lo que ocurría entre su hija y el profesor de herbología.

Comenzó a transpirar de los nervios, notando como su espalda se empapaba poco a poco de sudor. Su compañero narraba con ahínco lo que había visto, poniendo ciento énfasis en detalles escabrosos, como la de veces que el jefe de su casa había escupido sangre o la cantidad de patadas que había recibido en las costillas.

-¡Eso no es posible!- exclamó Ann, llevándose las manos a la boca escandalizada, apiadándose instantáneamente del jefe de su casa.

-¿Sabéis lo más fuerte?- prosiguió el chico, satisfecho de poseer tan atento auditorio- ¡Lo que le gritaba Snape! ¡No os vais a creer el porqué de la pelea!

-¡Escúpelo!-chilló Ann.

-¿Por qué? ¡Cuéntalo ya!

-¿Qué? ¡Nos tienes en ascuas!

James apretó sus manos levemente, con la leve esperanza de que nadie supiera realmente la razón… Si realmente se sabía, Neville y Eileen estaban metidos en graves problemas.

-Le acusó literalmente de estar _tirándose_ a su hija.

-¡¿QUEEEEEÉ?- gritaron al unísono los Gryffindor, mirándose entre ellos, escandalizados y llenos de sorpresa.

-Eso no puede ser posible.-gritó alborotada una chica- ¿Eileen y el profesor Longbottom? ¡Eso es completamente absurdo!

El chico que narraba los hechos se cruzó de brazos con cara de satisfacción. El chismorreo era el deporte favorito por todos en aquel maldito colegio. Cualquier cosa era buena para murmurar y cuanto más escabroso el chisme, mejor. Y lo que acababa de ocurrir, era muy jugoso como para callarlo.

-Ya… sería absurdo si el profesor no lo hubiera negado.

-¡Qué!- gritaron desordenadamente.

-El profesor gritó que amaba a Eileen… Al menos que estuviera muy aturdido por los golpes, creo que eso no deja mucho margen de duda.

-¿Eileen y el profesor Longbottom?- volvieron a preguntar incrédulos.

-¡No puede ser!

-¡Eso es mentira!

-¿Seguro que escuchaste bien?

James oía el murmullo de sus compañeros, todos gritando a la vez, escandalizados por la noticia. Su cerebro intentaba asimilar esa información, imaginándose la escena en su mente.

Estaba horrorizado.

Entonces se percató que todos guardaban un completo silencio, clavando sus pupilas fijamente en él.

-James… ¿Tú sabías algo de esto? Después de todo, eres el mejor amigo de Eileen…

James abrió muchos los ojos, aún sorprendido. Y sin mediar palabra, sin dignarse a contestar siquiera, se hizo paso entre sus compañeros, incluso apartándolos con la mano, alejándose de ellos con tremenda rapidez, sin importarle qué pensarían de él o de Eileen… ahora tenía una prioridad: debía encontrar lo antes posible a su amiga.

Cuando estaba lo suficientemente alejado de ellos, no pudo ver como el mismo chico que había venido a contarles el chisme, entrecerraba los ojos al verle marchar.

-Pues no os vais a creer lo que me han dicho de James Potter…

James corrió por los pasillos buscando a su amiga. Acudió a la enfermería, pero la anciana Pomfrey no le dejó entrar, expulsándolo de allí de malas maneras. Debió de leer la preocupación del muchacho en su rostro, porque le dijo que Eileen no se encontraba allí. La buscó por la torre Gryffindor, en el baño de Myrtle, en las mazmorras… aunque no se atrevió a pegar en el despacho de su padre, su instinto de conservación le abstuvo de hacerlo. Había sido como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra. Corrió por los pasillos, esquivando a la profesora Graham, que estaba enviando a todos los alumnos que se encontraba a clase o a sus salas comunes.

Él tenía clase de encantamientos en esos instantes, pero ya era más que evidente que no pensaba acudir.

Se encontró a algunos Ravenclaw y les preguntó si habían visto a Eileen, pero nadie sabía dónde estaba… y no le pasó desapercibido la forma en el que lo miraban. Era extraño, era como si le estudiaran con la mirada… aunque no le extrañaba. A esas alturas, todo el castillo debía saber lo de Eileen con Neville… si había algo que abundara por aquellos Lares, eran cotillas de vocación y los carroñeros. Les encantaba hacer leña del árbol caído… En todas las escuelas del mundo ocurren estas cosas, y Hogwarts, no era muy distinta a ellas, por muy magos que fueran.

Se paró en mitad de un pasillo solitario, intentando pensar con claridad. ¿Dónde querría estar Eileen en aquellos momentos? La respuesta se formó claramente en su mente: al lado de Neville.

Recuperó un poco el aliento y se dirigió apresuradamente a la enfermería del colegio otra vez. Si la anciana Poppy no le dejaba pasar, se quedaría en la puerta esperando a que alguien saliera o entrara…

Estaba muy preocupado.

Tanto por Elle, como por su profesor.

Volvió la esquina de una de las galerías, cuando no le costó ningún trabajo reconocer la figura femenina que estaba al final del pasillo, maldiciendo a voz en grito, desgarrándose la garganta de rabia y dándole de patadas a una de las armaduras… como siguiera mucho tiempo así, se rompería los huesos de los pies. Jamás la había visto descargar así su frustración, jamás la había visto tan desesperada como ahora.

-¡Elle!- la llamó mientras corría en su busca.

La chica paró en seco, cesando de dar patadas, abriendo muchos los ojos, mirando en la dirección que había escuchado aquella amistosa y conocida voz.

-¿James?-preguntó un poco extrañada, era como si acabara de volver de otra dimensión.- ¡James!

La chica gritó su nombre, corriendo a su encuentro, arrojándose a sus brazos.

Encontrarle en aquel pasillo, justo en aquel momento, había sido como encontrar un salvavidas en mitad del mar…

-¡Eileen! ¿Qué ha pasado?- se asustó al ver su siempre impecable uniforme de Gryffindor lleno de sangre.- ¿Estás herida?- preguntó tocándola- ¡Estás llena de sangre por Merlín!

-Es de Neville…

Ella comenzó a llorar, derrumbándose una vez más durante aquel largo día, que no parecía tener fin. Afortunadamente, James ya estaba allí con ella, la sujetaría con fuerza y no la dejaría caer.

Desde luego, quien tiene un amigo, uno de verdad… tiene un tesoro.

Sintió la calidez de un nuevo abrazo.

-No llores… vamos a la torre… necesitas sentarte un momento y respirar. No sé cómo puedes mantenerte aún en pie.

James cogió con firmeza a su mejor amiga por la cintura y la condujo hasta la torre, ignorando por completo a todos esos compañeros que se cruzaba en el pasillo y los que le señalaban sin ningún tipo de reparos, cuando pensaban que no les veían.

La gente era gilipollas.

* * *

Cloe Graham entró al despacho de la directora de Hogwarts, satisfecha de sí misma y cargada de veneno suficiente como para acabar con un estadio lleno de gente. Su encuentro con Eileen Snape y su asquerosa madre, la habían puesto de un humor de perros, eclipsando un poco el dulce sabor de su venganza, de su subterránea intención de machacar a Neville… aunque aquella niñata engreída aún no sabía lo que le esperaba.

Aguardaba ser ella quien la expulsara. Casi le entraban ganas de frotarse las manos de sólo pensarlo.

Minerva estaba sentada en su escritorio, mesándose las sienes con los ojos cerrados, bajo la mirada atenta del retrato de Albus Dumbledore y de algunos otros directores, que seguían los acontecimientos como si de una teleserie barata fuera.

-¿Querías algo, Graham?- espetó de repente, bajando los brazos y abriendo abruptamente los ojos, clavándolos en la jefa de Gryffindor.

-Sólo quería consultarle lo de la expulsión de la _señorita_ Snape… ¿Lo hará usted personalmente o quiere que me encargue yo como jefa de su casa?

La directora de Hogwarts se la quedó mirando un leve periodo de tiempo en silencio, como queriendo asimilar lo que acababa de preguntarle. Su rostro era inexpugnable como una fortaleza y frío como el mármol.

-La señorita Snape no será expulsada de Hogwarts.- dijo sin acompañar su decisión con ninguna explicación.

-Pero si hace un rato me dijo…-comenzó a decir la profesora de transformaciones, interrumpiéndola inmediatamente la directora.

-Olvide lo que he dicho antes. La señorita Snape, se queda.

Graham sabía que la directora no se hallaba de buen humor, pero no pudo evitar preguntar. Su curiosidad era más poderosa que cualquier atisbo de prudencia.

-Pero… ¿a qué se debe este cambio repentino?

Minerva apretó los labios. Graham había demostrado ser una mujer en la que poder confiar. Siempre había sido muy discreta, y en el asunto de Longbottom y la hija de Snape, había demostrado tener buenos reflejos. Hasta el momento no le había fallado nunca.

Sintió deseos de compartir su pesada carga con aquella mujer.

-He llegado a un acuerdo con Longbottom.- le indicó con la mano uno de los butacones que habían ante su majestuoso escritorio de madera noble, con aquellos bonitos y recargados relieves, haciéndole el gesto de que se sentara.

Graham tomó asiento dócilmente y se limitó a escuchar en silencio, sintiendo de vez en cuando la cabeza a su interlocutora. Apretó levemente su puño en su regazo, de una manera casi imperceptible.

Estaba furiosa, realmente enfadada…

La hija de Snape se quedaría en el colegio, libre de la inminente expulsión. ¿Qué pretendía la directora? ¿Tapar lo ocurrido en ese maldito colegio? ¿No se daba cuenta que eso era del todo imposible?

A esas horas, todo el castillo estaría al corriente de lo ocurrido entre el desafortunado encuentro entre Longbottom y Snape, y las razones de ello era un chisme la mar de jugoso que seguro que ninguno dejaba escapar… ¿acaso creía que podría tapar esa historia a la opinión pública? ¿De veras aquella mujer era tan inocente pensando que no se sabría?

Era imposible guardar un secreto así.

Longbottom había hecho una especie de voto de silencio con respecto al tema…

No pudo evitar dibujar una media sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

Quizás esa nueva situación la beneficiase después de todo…

Su pequeña zorrita estaba bajo su mando y _quizás, alguien anónimo_ filtrase la noticia a la prensa… Los padres tenían derecho a saber qué clase de gentuza les daba clase a sus hijos.

-¿Ha pensado qué va hacer con la vacante de profesor de herbología?- preguntó la jefa de Gryffindor- Estamos a un par de semanas de los exámenes, y necesitamos a alguien que sustituya a Longbottom…

-Lo sé Cloe… y creo que no me quedará más remedio que pedirle que me haga el favor mi querida amiga Pomona, pero con tan poco tiempo, no sé a quién más puedo llamar…

-¿Y qué va a pasar con Severus Snape?-preguntó la profesora de transformaciones. Ahora que la directora parecía confiar en ella, tiraría un poco más del hilo.

* * *

Eileen no quiso ir a la torre aún. Le apetecía estar un momento a solas completamente con su mejor amigo. Sabía que al entrar allí, se encontraría de lleno con miradas perspicaces y gente dándose de codazos a su paso.

Seguro que ya todo el mundo sabía que estaba liada con el profesor… Se quedaron unos momentos fundidos en un tierno abrazo, meciéndose un poco, como si bailaran al son de una melodía suave. Encontrar a James, había sido lo mejor que le había pasado.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?- preguntó el chico abriendo un poco el abrazo y quitándole un mechón de cabello del rostro.

Ella asintió levemente.

-Pues entremos… necesitas descansar un poco.

-Lo que realmente quiero, es ir a buscar a Neville.

-Esperemos un poco, y volveremos a bajar a la enfermería… juntos. ¿De acuerdo?

La chica volvió afirmar con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

James y Eileen entraron por el hueco del retrato hasta la sala común cogidos de la mano. La señora gorda los dejó pasar rezongando algo entre dientes. James pudo oír retazos de lo que murmuraba, y era algo como que _"ella sospechaba algo desde Navidad"_ Le entraron ganas de revolverse y mentarle a su familia… si es que realmente un retrato pudiera tenerla. Pero había algo que le preocupaba más que aquel cuadro chismoso: el estado deplorable de Eileen…

No dejaba de pensar en la cantidad de sangre, ya reseca, que tenía en sus ropas… eso demostraba que lo que le habían contado, no habían exagerado un ápice.

En el interior de la sala común, había unos cuantos alumnos de séptimo, sexto y quinto curso esparcidos por la habitación, que se quedaron en completo silencio al ver entrar por el hueco a aquella famosa pareja, que estaban en bocas de todos por distintos motivos…

James, que pensaba que aquel sepulcral silencio era por Eileen, la acompañó hasta el sofá más alejado de ellos y se encaró con los allí presentes. Le jodían esas miraditas que le estaban dedicando a su amiga del alma.

-¿Qué carajo miráis?- gritó James a viva voz, dispuesto a romperse la cara con quien hiciera falta.

Los allí presentes se miraron entre ellos. Algunos con respeto, otros burlándose.

-Nada… sólo ver si realmente se te ve la pluma como dicen por ahí.

Aquello se lo gritó un chico de quinto con el que nunca se había llevado muy bien y habían tenido muchos roces anteriormente. Sus amigos le rieron la gracia, dándose empujones entre ellos.

-¿Perdona?- preguntó aún incrédulo James, sin que le abandonase una pizca de orgullo.

-Creo que me has entendido perfectamente. Oye, esa antipatía que me tienes no será porque te gusto, ¿No? Porque no eres para nada mi tipo…

Eileen iba a intervenir, pero la mano de su mejor amigo se posó con firmeza sobre su hombro. Había batallas que era mejor librarlas solo.

-¿De qué coño estás hablando?

-¿De qué coño hablo? Lo que todo el mundo comenta… que eres marica.

Eileen no pudo aguantarse las ganas y se incorporó abruptamente.

-Mejor cállate si no quieres que te rompa la cara.- le gritó, más que amenazante.

-¿Cómo le ha hecho tu padre a tu novio, Snape?

Eileen desenfundó con increíble rapidez su varita, haciendo un ruido más que amenazante con la boca.

-Cuidado con lo que rebuznas… si no quieres tragarte tus palabras.

-¿Y qué harás Snape? ¿No tienes suficiente que por tu culpa hayan humillado al jefe de nuestra casa? ¿No estás satisfecha con lo que has hecho? Si ya dicen que sólo eres una guarr…

Mike, el golpeador de gran envergadura y prefecto de Gryffindor entró por el hueco del retrato acompañado de su amigo Lupin.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó muy serio mirando a la pareja y al grupo de quinto.

-No pasa nada Mike.- dijo un poco azorado el chico que se había encarado James.

Eileen y James no contestaron nada. Elle bajó su varita guardándola en su capa de estudiante. Mirando a su compañero de quidditch, que se acercaba a ella.

-Eileen, me ha dicho la profesora Graham que ni se te ocurra moverte de aquí, que en breve vendrá a hablar contigo.

-Haré lo que me dé la gana. Ella no es nadie para darme órdenes.

Mike frunció el ceño, sabía que diría una cosa así. La conocía perfectamente…

-Por favor Eileen… ella me ha dicho que no te deje moverte de aquí…

Y sin decirle nada más, se alejó de ella tomando asiento en un sofá cerca de la salida. Perfecto, esa cacatúa le había puesto un vigilante…

Desvió sus ojos melados a Lupin, que la miraba con atención, de arriba abajo, como si no la hubiera visto en la vida y estuviera haciéndola un exhaustivo reconocimiento.

-¿Y tú qué miras idiota?- le replicó altanera, modulando un poco la voz, ya que Mike estaba mandando a los chicos más pequeños a clase.

Lupin caminó hacia ella, hasta casi rozar su cuerpo con el de Eileen. Acercó sus labios a su oído.

-Ahora entiendo el enfado del profesor Longbottom cuando te besé… así que sólo él, puede usar la sala común de picadero.

Eileen alzó la mano para abofetear al Gryffindor, pero los reflejos del muchacho eran muy rápidos, por eso era el guardián del equipo de quidditch, agarrando con fuerza por la muñeca a la chica.

Se miraron intensamente a los ojos, una llena de odio, el otro lleno de rencor y de celos. Y sin más, la soltó y salió por el retrato de la sala común.

James y Eileen se sentaron juntos en aquel mullido sofá, abrazándose.

-¿Cómo pueden saber lo tuyo, James? ¿Quién se ha ido de la lengua?- le susurró, aún llena de indignación.

-No lo sé Elle… ya averiguaremos eso después… ¿Qué ha pasado con Neville y tu padre?- dijo cambiando de tema.

Eileen conjuró un _muffliato_ a su alrededor y comenzó a contarle todo lo ocurrido ese nefasto día.

* * *

Neville Longbottom paseó su mirada por última vez sobre aquel despacho, ya vacío de sus pertenencias. Estaba vacío de objetos, pero no de recuerdos. _¿Cuántos años llevaba viviendo entre aquellos muros? ¿Diez años? ¿Once? No conseguía recordarlo con claridad, siempre había sido malo recordando fechas, pero de algo estaba seguro: había sido mucho tiempo, eran muchos los años de su vida que llevaba enseñando en aquel colegio._

Cuando terminó la carrera de herbólogo, con tan sólo veinticuatro años, comenzó a trabajar en Hogwarts. Mandó varias solicitudes de trabajo en diversos lugares, entre ellos Hogwarts. Minerva le contestó casi enseguida con una misiva, indicando el día y la hora que quería reunirse con él. La profesora Sprout estaba deseosa de jubilarse al fin, pero no encontraba a nadie que pudiera _cuidar sus invernaderos como se merecían… _La anciana había recibido con gran alegría la idea de que fuera Neville quien le relevara en su puesto. Siempre le había tenido fe y había sido uno de los alumnos más brillantes en su asignatura.

Parecía ayer cuando regresó una vez más a Hogwarts, pero esta vez, bajo la condición de profesor.

Su trabajo le apasionaba, siempre supo que ese era su camino. Enseñar le encantaba… y ya no volvería hacerlo nunca.

Recordaba la primera vez que impartió una clase, la primera vez que suspendió a un alumno en su asignatura, la primera vez que castigó, la primera vez que recibió en ese mismo despacho a un alumno que tenía un problema, la primera vez que ganaron la copa de las casas… Su vida como docente lo había sido todo para él. Le gustaba mucho enseñar, y siempre le había agradado la compañía de los chicos… Y a pesar de su mala memoria, recordaba a cada uno de los estudiantes a los que había dado clase. Los niños eran criaturas realmente fascinantes, aunque en ocasiones le colmaran la paciencia… pero en definitiva, le había gustado su trabajo.

Había sido feliz allí.

Y ahora entre las desnudas paredes de aquel abandonado despacho, se guardarían para siempre sus recuerdos con Eileen.

Eileen, ella era su vida ahora…

Cerró de un golpe seco su baúl, donde había guardado todas sus pertenencias y lo hechizó. Lo mermó hasta que sólo tenía el tamaño de una caja de cerillas y pudo guardárselo cómodamente en uno de los bolsillos de su capa de viaje.

El cuerpo lo tenía molido, la cara la tenía reventada… pero ya eso le daba igual.

Lo que realmente le preocupaba era dejar a Eileen allí, sola… pero no permitía que a esas alturas dejara el colegio. Había pasado siete años estudiando entre aquellos muros, para que ahora lo abandonase así. No permitiría que se le cerraran puertas por su culpa, no quería ser el causante de su expulsión, y mucho menos, el que le cortara las alas. Se había pasado los cursos detrás de ella, desde que Elle había ingresado en Gryffindor, cuando tan sólo tenía once años, procurando que estudiase, que no faltara a clase, que no hiciera de las suyas…Recordaba con exactitud la noche que colocó el sombrero seleccionador sobre su cabeza y apenas había rozado su pelo cuando gritó el nombre de su casa…

_Eileen_…

Él tenía aún toda su vida por delante, y él cuidaría de ella.

Suspiró, a la vez que decidía que ya era hora de deshacerse de la nostalgia, cuando aún siquiera se había marchado de allí.

Se despidió con un susurro de su despacho, y de aquel ostentoso escritorio que tanto odiaba. Ya no le parecía tan horrible. Cogió un sobre que tenía lacrado encima del tablero y se lo guardó en otro bolsillo. Escrutó por última vez su despacho y salió al pasillo, cerrando otra puerta tras sí.

Notó como el estómago se le encogía un poco. Miró al fondo del solitario pasillo, acercándose al retrato de la señora gorda a paso lento, mientras se agarraba disimuladamente el costado. La poción de _Crecehuesos _que le había dado Poppy le ardía en el interior. Podía notar un punzante dolor en las costillas, pero no quería pasar más tiempo en Hogwarts, solamente el necesario para poder hablar con Eileen.

-Buenos días señora. ¿Sería tan amable de dejarme pasar?- pidió con su habitual educación el Ex jefe de la casa Gryffindor.

La señora gorda se removió inquieta dentro del retrato, como si se debatiera interiormente, mientras lo observaba en silencio con los labios apretados.

-Lo siento Longbottom… pero tengo órdenes de la jefa de Gryffindor de no dejarte pasar.

Neville frunció el ceño levemente. Ya se había apresurado aquella maldita arpía en cercarle los caminos hasta Eileen.

Suplicaría si hacía falta, necesitaba ver a Eileen. Total, su orgullo ya no se vería más dañado de lo que estaba por hacerlo.

-Por favor señora… tengo algo muy importante que decirle a la señorita Snape.

La mujer del retrato suspiró, mirándole fijamente.

-Lo siento. No puedo hacerlo.

-¿Ella está dentro?- preguntó señalando el interior de la torre.

-La jefa de Gryffindor me ordenó que no te _dijera_ nada…- Neville observó con una leve sonrisa en los labios cómo el retrato asentía con la cabeza, respondiendo así a su pregunta. En cierta parte, el cuadro seguía cumpliendo la voluntad de Graham.

-¿Está recluida?- preguntó con desesperanza, viendo con frustración como el cuadro le afirmaba otra vez.

-Gracias señora.

-Cuídese… le echaré de menos.- le dijo el retrato con un deje de tristeza en la voz.

Longbottom prosiguió su camino a duras penas. Aún tenía el cuerpo dolorido, pero no podía lamentarse ahora de eso. Tenía que ir en busca del único hombre que seguro que le tendería una mano en esas circunstancias…

Después de lo que había pasado apenas unas horas, el silencio sepulcral que envolvía el colegio era casi fantasmagórico. Ni un alumno por los pasillos, ni un grito, ni risas… nada. Parecía que estaba desierto, el silencio que imperaba, era semejante a aquellos días previos que pasaba en el castillo a que regresaran los alumnos de sus vacaciones de verano.

Salió al exterior con la leve esperanza de no volverse a encontrar con Severus Snape. No estaba seguro de resistir un segundo lance contra aquel hombre…

Se dejó llevar por la inclinación del terreno hasta la casa del guarda bosques, con la esperanza de que el hombre no se hallara en mitad de alguna de sus insufribles clases.

Hagrid salió a la puerta a recibirle, ya que le había visto llegar a lo lejos.

-¡Neville! ¿Qué haces aquí muchacho? ¡Poppy te está buscando como una desesperada por todo el castillo!

Neville no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa. Seguro que la próxima vez que viera a la anciana, le echaría la bronca del siglo, era implacable y no se le podía llevar la contraria, además siempre le había tenido un cariño especial, ya que se pasó parte de su niñez y adolescencia en la enfermería.

-Está muy enfadada… dice que tienes que guardar reposo. ¿Quieres pasar?- ofreció el semigigante haciendo un gesto con la mano y retirándose del hueco de la puerta.- ¿Te apetece un té?

-No Hagrid, gracias.- declinó la oferta con una leve sonrisa- Teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, es mejor que me vaya cuanto antes…

-¿Te vas? ¿No te quedas hasta final de curso?- preguntó Hagrid abriendo mucho los ojos.

-No. Y creo que es mejor así.

-Pero tú eres un buen profesor.

Neville guardó silencio unos instantes, estudiando el rostro bonachón del hombre.

-¿Sabes lo que he hecho?

El semigigante lo miró desde arriba, como si le estudiase con atención.

-Sí.

-¿Y todavía me hablas?

-No sé porqué debería dejarte de hablar. No voy a ser yo quien te juzgue.

Neville torció el gesto. Ese hombre nunca pensaría mal de nadie aunque se lo propusiese.

-Hagrid… necesito que me hagas un pequeño favor y no tengo a nadie más a quién recurrir.

El semigigante le miró con un ápice de desconfianza.

-¿Qué necesitas? Sabes que siempre haré por vosotros lo que esté en mi mano.

Neville sacó del interior de uno de los bolsillos de su capa de viaje, un pequeño sobre lacrado, que había escrito en su despacho por si no podía hablar con ella en persona.

-Necesito que le des esta nota a Eileen Snape.

Hagrid miró el sobre como si pudiera explotarle de un momento a otro bajo las narices. Neville le estaba poniendo en un compromiso, entregarle esa nota a la hija de Severus Snape, era ponerse en contra del oscuro hombre… y no estaba muy seguro de querer provocar la ira del jefe de Slytherin.

-Neville… yo… no sé si debo.

-Por favor.- suplicó Neville.- No tengo a nadie más. Necesito decirle algo antes de irme y no me dejan verla… la tienen recluida en la torre como si fuera una delincuente.

Hagrid se quedó en silencio, mirándole.

-Por favor.

Neville sabía que si le tocaba suficientemente la vena sensible al grandullón, terminaría entregándole la carta a Elle. A pesar de su gran tamaño y su engañoso aspecto fiero, era un buenazo.

-Por favor… Hagrid, nunca te he pedido nada. Ella… es muy importante para mí. Eileen es lo único en esta mísera vida que me importa. No puedo dejarla y que no sepa nada de mí, no quiero que piense que la he abandonado a su suerte. ¿Lo entiendes?

Hagrid tomó la carta sin más y se la guardó en uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

-Gracias.

-De nada.- se limitó a contestar- Cuídate Neville… siempre has sido un buen chico.

Longbottom le dedicó una sonrisa sincera y se despidió de él. Alargó la mano para estrechársela, pero el siempre sentimental Hagrid, le dio un fuerte abrazo, temiendo que le rompiera el resto de costillas sanas, notando como sus pies dejaban de tocar el suelo.

Neville se volvió a despedir y se volvió, notando como la puerta de la casa de Hagrid se cerraba a sus espaldas. Miró de lejos sus queridos invernaderos, sin ánimo de entrar siquiera.

Aquello era lo que podía calificarse, como un día de mierda.

Tenía unos deseos irracionales de llorar. Todo había comenzado como una mañana perfecta… había hecho las paces con Eileen, había pasado la mejor noche de su puta vida a su lado… le había prometido que jamás la dejaría… había hecho caminos en su piel con sus dedos, había tomado decisiones para su futuro…

Todo se había precipitado al vacío.

Y ahora estaban intentando separarles… ahora todos la señalarían. Y él no podía hacer nada para defenderla. Aunque tenía fe ciega en su fortaleza, Eileen era fuerte, decidida… ella podría soportarlo… eran sólo unas semanas.

Ardía en deseos de entrar por la fuerza en aquella torre y llevársela de allí, lejos, muy lejos. Donde nadie los conociera, donde nadie los juzgara, donde a nadie le importara…

Pero aquello sería huir del problema, sería una gran cobardía, además de privarla de sus estudios. Ella podía ser lo que quisiera, Auror, buscadora de quidditch, medimago, herbóloga, pocionista… todo lo que ella quería, era capaz de conseguirlo… había conseguido, entre otras cosas, volver loco a su profesor de herbología.

No sería él quien le cortara las alas… sólo eran unas semanas más. Ella era valiente, podría conseguirlo.

Se paró en mitad del camino, mientras observaba de lejos el castillo, siempre imponente y majestuoso, ajeno a que en su interior, albergaba al más maravilloso ser humano.

Suspiró y sacó su varita del bolsillo de su capa, mientras desviaba su mirada a la torre de Gryffindor.

A lo largo de su vida, jamás lo había conseguido, siempre había terminado fracasando en sus intentos. Eran numerosas las veces que se había metido en la sala de los menesteres, siendo ya profesor en Hogwarts, para intentar convocarlo, pero siempre había sido en vano. Jamás había conseguido invocar a un patronus, por mucho que lo hubiera intentado, por mucho que lo hubiera practicado…

Recordó las palabras de Harry Potter en su época del ED, cuando le enseñaba a él y a otros compañeros hechizos de defensa: _Buscad un recuerdo poderoso, el más feliz que podáis encontrar y dejad que os llene._

Antes le había costado encontrar un sólo recuerdo feliz dentro de su cabeza, pero ahora era diferente. Ahora tenía muchos agolpándose en su mente y no sabía cual seleccionar: Eileen tirándole nieve, Eileen cantando en voz en grito mientras podaba el jazmín, Eileen durmiendo a su lado, Eileen bailando con él, Eileen riéndose a carcajadas, Eileen pellizcándole, Eileen comiendo fresas… Quizás eran recuerdos un tanto insignificantes, pero esas pequeñas cosas con ella, esos pequeños momentos en su compañía, eran el alimento de su alma. Esos pequeños gestos cotidianos a su lado, casi triviales, era lo que le hacía ser feliz y desear estar vivo.

Su recuerdo más feliz era Eileen. Daba igual la situación, ella era su mejor recuerdo.

Se concentró en ella, en sus ojos melados, en su cabello azabache, en sus labios, en su sonrisa…

Con decisión levantó la varita.

-EXPECTRO PATRONUM.- gritó, concentrándose en la Eileen de sus recuerdos.

Incrédulo aún por haberlo conseguido, vio como una figura plateada y traslúcida salía de su varita, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad a la torre Gryffindor.

* * *

Eileen y James estaban sentados en un sofá de la sala común Gryffindor. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, pero el silencio no era incómodo. Tenían las manos entrelazadas y ella tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de él, concentrándose en no ponerse a llorar.

Ambos estaban jodidos. No sólo se había descubierto la relación que mantenía en secreto con el profesor Longbottom, si no que la condición sexual de James era ahora también mofa en todo el colegio.

James suspiró fuertemente y Eileen le dio un beso en la mejilla.

El chico había decidido no acudir ese día a clase, no iba a separarse de su amiga por nada del mundo.

Juntos era todo más llevadero y ambos lo sabían. Juntos podían enfrentarse a cualquier dificultad, quizás no salieran victoriosos, pero al menos seguirían unidos.

Si había algo puro en este mundo, era el amor y la amistad que se profesaban esos dos jóvenes.

-No sé qué haría sin ti.- susurró Eileen.

Normalmente, esa clase de comentarios sentimentales, eran carne de cañón para que James hiciera toda clase de chistes malintencionados... Pero hoy no era ese día.

-Yo tampoco… te quiero.

-Y yo a ti.

Y se apretaron más en el sofá.

Ambos estaban asustados. Eileen no sabía aún cómo se encontraba su novio y James estaba realmente agobiado, no sabía si estaba preparado para que todo el mundo supiera su secreto, pero se había encontrado en ese lance en contra de su voluntad. ¿Quién había sido el que había corrido la voz? Sólo había ciertas personas en el castillo conocedoras de su secreto… y le daba la nariz que no era ninguna de ellas. Tanto el tío Neville y Snape estaban descartados. Estaba Eileen, pero en ella tenía una fe ciega. Su pequeña prima Rose no podía ser, y después quedaban sus amigos Hufflepuff… Su cabeza daba vueltas sin encontrar una solución.

El resto de sus compañeros hacían como si ellos no existieran, como si fueran unos apestados a los que mejor ni rendir cuentas. Pasaban a su lado y ni se dignaban a saludar, siquiera los miraban.

Era como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo en hacerles el vacío. En ignorar su presencia. Podía percibir cómo de vez en cuando, cuchicheaban a sus espaldas y alguno que otro soltaba alguna risotada.

Eran la burla de Gryffindor, nadie les apoyaba, nadie los había defendido, nadie se había dignado en ponerse en su lugar… Tan sólo unas chicas de primero que habían entrado un momento y se dignaron en dedicarles una pequeña sonrisa a Eileen y a James.

Estaban completamente solos.

-¡Eh! ¡Mirad!- gritó un chico a sus espaldas- ¿De quién es ese patronus que entra por la ventana?

Eileen y James se volvieron en un arranque de curiosidad. Un patronus con forma de oso, hizo su entrada magistral por la ventana, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Lo que más curiosidad despertaba del patronus, es que se trataba de un espécimen joven, tierno, adorable… que daban ganas de acariciar, pero a la vez, fuerte y poderoso.

El patronus dejando un haz plateado a su paso, se dirigió directamente a Eileen, que comenzó a rodearla, mientras brincaba a su alrededor alegremente, como si jugara. Eileen no pudo evitar reír, olvidando por un momento todos los problemas que tenía. Olvidó todo su malestar, su tristeza, como si aquel plateado animal le insuflara fuerzas. Se levantó de su asiento con decisión, agachándose mientras el patronus se revolcaba en el suelo panza arriba, juguetón. Tuvo deseos irracionales de acariciarlo, de tocarlo como si fuera un ente de cuerpo sólido, alargando sus manos hacia el osezno. Pero era imposible cogerle físicamente, era como querer coger el humo.

Se incorporó de un salto y brincó hacia ella, como si quisiera arrojarse en sus brazos, entonces desapareció, dejando tras sí una estela color plata.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó aún sorprendido James.

Ella se incorporó ante las miradas atónitas de los compañeros que se hallaban en la sala. Un patronus de cuerpo entero era magia muy avanzada, y no todos en aquella sala eran capaces de hacer, pero lo que jamás habían visto, era comportarse a un patronus así. Eileen sabía a quién pertenecía ese patronus, un pálpito en el corazón se lo decía. Por eso se había sentido feliz cuando lo vio aparecer por la ventana, por eso sentía que todo iría bien.

Un osezno… sólo había una persona en aquel castillo que pudiera tener semejante patronus, tan fiero y tierno a la vez.

Corrió a la ventana por donde había entrado, mirando a todos lados, inquieta, deseosa de verle.

Ver a Neville es lo que más deseaba en el mundo, desde que se lo habían llevado a la enfermería, se hallaba obsesionada con saber de su estado.

Consiguió verle al fin, aunque fuera en la lejanía, después de anhelarlo tanto. Aunque pareciese que estaba muy lejos, ella le sentía a su lado. Era como si él estuviera con ella es aquella maldita habitación, en su pequeña cárcel improvisada.

Lo podía ver, de pie, en la orilla del bosque prohibido.

-¡Neville!-gritó Eileen, sin importarle que la oyeran. Ya le importaba todo un carajo. Lo que pensaran de ella todos los habitantes de aquel maldito castillo, le traía sin cuidado.

No podía saber si la había escuchado, era casi imposible ya que se encontraba jodidamente lejos, pero el hombre estiró el brazo y lo movió de un lado a otro, como si se despidiera de ella, como si notara que le estaba mirando.

Neville bajó el brazo y se quedó mirando a la torre, como si la viera, como si pudiera percibirla. Tras unos minutos, se volvió sobre sus propios talones con lentitud y se encaminó por el sendero que conducía fuera de Hogwarts.

Eileen no podía creérselo… ¿es que acaso se iba de Hogwarts? ¿Es que le habían despedido? Recordó quien era ahora la jefa de Gryffindor y algo le dijo que sí.

Pues si él se iba, ella se marcharía con él.

Corrió hasta el hueco de la salida, con intención de marcharse con Neville, sin llevarse sus pertenencias, sin despedirse, sin decir nada… daba igual a donde fueran, siempre que fuera con él.

Se iría con él hasta el fin del mundo si se lo pidiera.

Mike la interceptó en el retrato, impidiéndola salir. Su voluminoso cuerpo de golpeador, tapaba todo el hueco, su insignia de perfecto se interpuso entre ellos.

-¿A dónde vas, Snape?

-Me voy de aquí. Apártate.- ordenó con firmeza.

-Sabes que no puedo hacerlo… la profesora Graham me ha dicho que no te dejara salir de la torre.

Eileen se planteó seriamente el hecho de reducirle, a golpes si era necesario, pero su gran tamaño le hacía absurdo intentarlo. Iba aturdirle, pero lo que más se sorprendió, fue la cantidad de personas que se le unieron a Mike.

Sabía que tendría que luchar con todos y no se encontraba con fuerzas para hacerlo.

-No nos busques más problemas, Snape. Bastante tenemos con la partida del profesor Longbottom… y todo por tu culpa.

Eileen retrocedió un par de pasos y sacó su varita.

-Accio Saeta de Viento.

Si no podía salir por el hueco, lo haría por la ventana, como ya había hecho miles de veces.

Ante la mirada de desaprobación de muchos, de admiración de otros y la indiferencia de unos pocos, se subió a la escoba e intentó escapar por la ventana, como había hecho tantas veces con anterioridad. Se montó en el palo de la escoba con decisión y se lanzó por el hueco de la ventana.

Una barrera invisible, la repelió, lanzándola al interior de la sala con vehemencia, cayendo violentamente sobre su trasero.

James se acercó a ella, preocupado.

-¡Elle! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Eileen se levantó del suelo con energía, arrojando al suelo la escoba con rabia y gritó a viva voz insultos contra la profesora Graham, que escandalizaron a la mayoría de los presentes. Seguro que había hechizado la torre para que no pudiera escapar.

Se dirigió a la ventana con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Neville se marchaba… y ella no podía irse con él.

Lo vio a lo lejos, caminando despacio, como si le costara hacerlo, mientras volvía la cabeza hacia atrás de vez en cuando: seguro que él contaba con que acudiría a él y le había fallado.

-Neville.- susurró con dolor.

Con decisión, sacó su varita y cerrando los ojos se concentró en su recuerdo más feliz: la noche que Neville bailó con ella en el jardín. Aquella noche en la que se dio cuenta que era a él a quien quería, al que realmente amaba con todo su corazón.

-EXPECTRO PATRONUM.

El patronus de Eileen con forma de gavilán tomó forma en la punta de su varita y salió volando con precisión hasta la figura de aquel triste hombre, que caminaba cojeando por el camino que llevaba a la salida de Hogwarts.

Fueron muchos los que vieron el patronus de Eileen acompañando a Neville durante su salida de Hogwarts.

El profesor se había marchado.

James se acercó a su amiga, que acababa de bajar la varita, cansada por el esfuerzo y por todo lo que llevaba acumulado en el día. Recogió la saeta de viento, que aún estaba tirada en el suelo y posó con suavidad una de sus manos sobre el hombro, haciéndola girar hacia él.

-Elle… ¿Por qué no vas a ducharte y a quitarte ese uniforme lleno de sangre? Creo que te sentará bien…

Ella asintió y cogió su escoba que le tendría su amigo.

Esa ducha que no pudo tomarse esa mañana le vendría muy bien…

* * *

Hermione suspiró con fuerza, mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro por el despacho de su marido, como una fiera enjaulada. Estaba intentando apaciguar un poco esos nervios que tenía a flor de piel. Intentaba pensar con lucidez, clarear un poco sus pensamientos y clasificarlas, poner en orden sus ideas, sus recuerdos, sus sentimientos… antes de ir a buscar a su marido.

Se conectó a él, para asegurarse donde se hallaba. No se había movido de aquella vieja casa desde que abandonó Hogwarts tras la atroz pelea con su hija.

Con decisión se adentró a la chimenea y se permitió suspirar una vez más, como si cogiera aire para zambullirse en un mar agitado. Soltó el aire despacio y tiró polvos flu a sus pies.

-A la calle de la hilandera 41.- gritó, desapareciendo tras unas llamaradas esmeraldas.

Tosió al salir de aquella sucia y polvorienta chimenea. Hacía al menos catorce años que no iba aquella vieja casa. Un fuerte olor a cerrado la golpeó como bienvenida. A pesar de que Severus se había empeñado en conservar aquella ruinosa casa que olía a humedad, polvo y madera mojada, no habían vuelto siquiera en todos esos años para ver en qué condiciones se encontraba. Sabía que Severus deseaba que se cayera, que se derruyera sola… eran muchos los recuerdos que le ligaban a esa casa, y la mayoría no eran para nada bonitos. Quizás los últimos que habían pasado allí, cuando Eileen sólo era un bebé.

Eileen ni recordaba su estancia en aquella casa… para ella no existía esa sórdida y desvencijada casa.

-Severus…- susurró a la oscuridad.

La habitación estaba sumida en tinieblas. Las viejas cortinas hechas jirones, aún colgaban de una barra oxidada, impidiendo entrar la poca luz que había en el exterior a través de los sucios cristales.

Sus ojos se acostumbraron un poco más a la penumbra y pudo ver a Severus sentado en un polvoriento sofá, inclinado hacia adelante con su rostro cubierto por sus manos. Totalmente inmóvil.

-Severus.- volvió a llamarle, sin obtener respuesta.

Torció el gesto y caminó decidida a descorrer las cortinas, dejando entrar los pocos rayos de sol que filtraban el plomizo cielo de Londres.

Él siquiera movió un músculo. Seguía con los ojos cerrados y el rostro enterrado entre sus pálidas manos.

-¿Por qué no me contestas, Severus?- replicó Hermione, acercándose a él.

* * *

Severus no oía, ni olía, ni padecía, ni sentía… se hallaba allí sentado, muy quieto, sin mover un solo músculo, como la estatua de un dios oscuro.

Tenía mucho en lo que pensar… su cabeza era una jaula de grillos, a punto de explotar como una olla a presión. Aquellas últimas horas, habían sido un cúmulo de agitación, violencia y rencor al que ya no estaba acostumbrado…

Y el sentimiento de culpa le había llevado allí, donde había dado comienzo a su miserable vida… aquella maldita casa que le recordaba de dónde había venido, de la maldita cloaca de dónde había salido, de la vida de mierda que había tenido hasta que Hermione la cambió por completo.

Aquella casa simbolizaba todo aquello que no quería ser. Estaba vacía y sucia, como todos los recuerdos de su niñez. La había abandonado muchos años atrás, con Eileen entre sus brazos y con su mujer de la mano, con la esperanza de una vida mejor… con esa familia que tanto había anhelado y pensó que jamás tendría, siendo el padre de una niña… construyendo al fin un hogar, ese que tanto soñó cuando era solo un niño.

Cada una de las brutales palizas que le había dado su padre a su madre y a él, cada insulto bañado por el hedor del alcohol barato, las tenía grabadas a fuego en su memoria. Cuando su padre llegaba a casa borracho y con ganas de desquitarse, su madre le pedía que se escondiera, y que por mucho ruido que hicieran, que no saliera de su escondrijo… Daba igual si se escondía bajo la cama, en un oscuro armario o en el mismísimo infierno. Él siempre le encontraba, y cuando el odioso de Tobías Snape se cansaba y se iba a su cuarto, su madre siempre le tomaba en brazos, meciéndole, sentados en cualquier rincón, simplemente abrazados…

Su madre… jamás entendería cómo había dejado que su padre le hubiera pegado una paliza tras otra, sin hacer nada por evitarlo. Ella era bruja, podría haberle dado su merecido con ventaja, pero jamás usó su magia contra él.

Y eso era algo que reprochaba a la memoria de su madre, si alguien osara ponerle un solo dedo a su Eileen, hacerle daño, golpearla… él le daría muerte con sus propias manos.

Por eso se sentía como una verdadera basura.

Le había levantado la mano, con intención de golpearla. Por un momento había estado a punto de descargar su mano sobre ella, y hacerle daño a una de las personas que más profundamente amaba.

Él siempre había querido ser un buen padre, alejarse de la sordidez que había gobernado su vida hasta enamorarse de Hermione y ser mejor persona. Ser un buen marido, un buen padre… ser definitivamente, mejor persona de la que era.

Era un padre deplorable…

-Severus.

Una mano reposando en su hombro le hizo dar un respingo. Tan ensimismado estaba en sí mismo, tan volcado en sus pensamientos, que no se había percatado de la llegada de su esposa.

Su Hermione…

* * *

Hermione se sentó en un destruido sillón, no sin antes limpiarlo un poco con un pase de varita. Su embarazo era ya muy avanzado, y llevaba todo el día de pie, soportando una gran tensión en su espalda.

Tenía los pies hechos puré.

Su marido la había mirado un momento, clavándole esos profundos ojos negros y volvió a inclinar la cabeza al suelo, como en trance…

Le observó con atención, en el más rotundo silencio. Sus manos apretadas sobre su regazo, sus cortinas de cabello azabache cubriéndole el rostro, su respiración pausada e intensa.

No decían nada, pero ambos sabían que se aproximaba una conversación inminente, y que no iba a ser nada agradable.

Hermione decidió ser ella quien rompiera ese silencio sepulcral.

-¿Se puede saber qué has hecho?- le preguntó sin más, disparando a bocajarro, sin preámbulos. Llevaba todo el santo día hablando del mismo tema, así que ya no había lugar para las dudas.

Severus levantó levemente la cabeza de su regazo, mirándola fijamente, escondiendo todos sus sentimientos tras una máscara de impasibilidad. Pero esos truquitos poco le servían con su mujer.

-¿Acaso no sabes _ya_ lo que he hecho?- preguntó suavemente, arrastrando las palabras con su voz más quebrada.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso. Quizás no he formulado la pregunta correctamente…

Hermione hizo una pequeña pausa teatral, mientras cruzaba una mirada con su marido y acariciaba con suavidad su abultado vientre.

-¿Por qué Severus? ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-¿Qué por qué he hecho el qué Hermione? ¿Golpear a Longbottom?- preguntó el profesor de pociones retirando con un movimiento de cabeza sus cabellos de la cara.

-Entre muchas cosas, faltar a tu palabra… me lo prometiste.

Severus volvió la cara a un lado, como si en la esquina llena de telarañas de aquella habitación, pudiera encontrar la respuesta.

-Severus… me prometiste que jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia, usarías legeremancia con Eileen.

Severus permaneció en silencio.

-¿No dices nada?- preguntó con un ápice de frustración- Me has defraudado… has faltado a tu palabra.

El hombre se puso abruptamente de pie, como si le hubieran pinchado.

-¿Y qué se supone que tenía que hacer? ¿Dejar que Eileen se siguiera revolcando por todo el castillo con ése?- escupió Snape.

-¿No te das cuenta que si no le hubieras leído la mente a Eileen, no lo sabrías? ¿Es que no eres consciente que has violado su intimidad?

-¿Crees que no lo hubiera averiguado de todas formas? Y mira qué he descubierto al hacerlo… No quiero pensar la cantidad de veces que nos habrá mentido.

Hermione frunció el ceño y señaló la cicatriz del cuello de su marido, la misma que le hizo aquella asquerosa serpiente y ella curó con sus propias manos.

-Pensaba que las cicatrices que cubrían tu cuerpo representaban tu lucha por un mundo libre… Al menos eso dijiste en el último almuerzo del fénix.

Severus miró a su esposa con claro hastío.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con Eileen? ¿Qué tiene que ver con todo lo que ha pasado?

-¿Es que ella acaso no es libre?- comenzó a elevar la voz Hermione- ¿Cómo te has atrevido a hacerle una cosa así? ¡Le has acotado su libertad! ¡La has dañado!

-Ya sabía yo que no tardarías en ponerte de su parte…

-No, no estoy de parte de nadie, Severus, salvo de la razón.

-¿No te das cuenta lo que nuestra hija nos ocultaba? Si no lo hubiera hecho, aún ése estaría revolcándose con nuestra hija por todo el colegio…

-¿Te has parado a pensar que quizás ellos estaban buscando el momento de contárnoslo?

Severus hizo una desagradable mueca con la boca.

-Vamos Hermione, no me hagas reír. No peques de inocente, Longbottom no tenía ninguna intención de contarnos nada… aunque te haya dicho que sí.

Eso era lo malo de la ligadura de almas, que no se podía tener secretos. Su marido tenía conocimiento de sus conversaciones con Eileen y Neville…

Hermione se cruzó de brazos sobre su abultado vientre, acentuando así más su avanzado estado de gestación.

-¿Quién eres tú y qué le has hecho con mi marido?

Hermione lo miraba clavándole esos profundos ojos melados, aquellos a los que amaba hasta la perdición. Lo contemplaba sorprendida, como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera, como si no le conociera.

-Severus… no te reconozco.

-Hermione.- acercó su mano a ella, su forma de mirarle le dañaba, se había visto transportado al recuerdo de aquella fatídica noche, cuando ella había levantando su varita contra él y le había grabado una cicatriz en el rostro.

Hermione dio un paso hacia atrás, huyendo del contacto físico con su marido. Aquello le dolía en el alma, pero había ido allí con una idea: hacer entrar en razón aquel testarudo que tenía por marido…

-Severus… hoy te has comportado como un mortífago.

Severus dejó caer su mano a peso, como si hubiera muerto de repente, pegándosela al cuerpo.

Siguió en silencio. Por una vez en la vida, no sabía que decir.

-No lo entiendo. –Dijo Hermione negando con la cabeza- Le has hecho daño a la persona que más quieres, la has violentado, herido… Tu hija te adora, te tiene en un pedestal… para ella siempre has sido su héroe… y hoy te ha visto conjurar un imperdonable.

Hizo una pausa y al no hallar respuesta por parte del hombre, decidió continuar hablando.

-¿Y sabes qué es lo peor de todo? Que por un momento, no te has parado a pensar, no te has puesto en el lugar de Eileen… ¿No te das cuenta de las similitudes que hay entre nosotros y la historia de tu hija?

El hombre reaccionó con vehemencia.

-¿Quieres que me vea reflejado en Longbottom y en mi hija?- gritó- Perdona, esta historia no tiene nada que ver con la nuestra. Hermione, ese hombre vino a visitarte cuando tuviste a Eileen, tengo una fotografía que tiene a nuestra hija en brazos… jamás en vida, pensé que una cosa así estuviera pasando en mis propias narices. Ya sabes que Longbottom no ha sido nunca de mi agrado, siempre me ha parecido un idiota. Pero le acepté, porque tú le tenías cariño, como al resto de tus amigos. Lo acepté en mi vida, acepté que fuera unos de los tíos postizos de mi hija… y mira como nos lo ha agradecido… acostándose con ella. ¿Cómo ha podido hacerlo? Ese miserable cerdo la tuvo en brazos cuando sólo tenía días de vida…

Hermione se quedó un momento callada asimilando las palabras de peso de su marido… en parte tenía toda la razón del mundo. Suspiró, sabiendo que lo que iba a decir, la posicionaría en uno de los frentes de aquella batalla, y eso le dolía.

Le dolía ir en contra de Severus, pero debía hacerlo. Su conciencia así se lo dictaba. Había visto a su hija destrozada por el dolor, como jamás se hubiera imaginado, y había visto algo en los ojos de su amigo cuando habían hablado de su hija… un brillo especial, nunca visto en él.

Eileen y Neville se amaban, de eso estaba segura. Aún no lo había asimilado del todo, ni tampoco sabía si aquello estaba bien… pero su conciencia ya había hablado.

-¿Acaso no sabes que no podemos elegir de quien nos enamoramos?- preguntó, sabiendo que estaba citando casi literalmente a su hija.

-¿No te das cuenta que hay algo perverso en eso? ¡Eileen es sólo una niña!

-No lo es, Severus. No sé si te has dado cuenta últimamente, pero nuestra hija ya es una mujer…

-¡Tiene sólo dieciocho años! Es imposible que sepa lo que quiere…

-Creo que hoy te lo ha dejado bien claro… A pesar de lo mucho que te quiere, a pesar de que te idolatra… hoy se ha enfrentado a ti…

Severus puso una cara llena de dolor, recordando el episodio con su hija en el interior de su despacho. Había defendido con uñas y dientes su relación con Longbottom, se habían dicho cosas horribles… y había estado a punto de hacer algo que jamás haría: pegarle.

-Entrará en razón. Es imposible, me niego a aceptar esta situación.

-Creo que ella ya ha elegido.

-Y veo que tú ya estás defendiéndola… y a ése también.- dijo con desprecio- Sé que has hablado con él…y no me creo nada de lo que ha dicho.

-Te ciega el rencor. ¿Cómo es posible que no veas más allá de tus narices? ¿No te das cuenta de todo lo que has hecho? ¡Me has fallado! ¡Has dañado a tu hija! ¡Has torturado a una persona! ¡Hoy he visto un letal mortífago en tu interior!

-Quizás lo que has visto hoy, sea mi verdadero yo. Yo soy maldad pura, ¿recuerdas?- contestó arrastrando las palabras el profesor de pociones, intentando aplacar su agitado resuello. Discutir con Hermione le estaba rasgando el alma, reduciéndola a jirones.

-Sabes que no es verdad…

-¿No dices que te he fallado? ¿No dices que he dañado a mi hija? Quizás no sea tan buena persona…

-Severus… ¿Por qué no admites que perdiste el control? ¿Por qué no quieres reconocer que te equivocaste? Es de humanos errar, pero también lo es el reconocerlo.

-Volvería hacer cada una de las cosas que he hecho hoy.- siseó lentamente, como si se recreara en cada palabra pronunciada.

-No es mi marido el que habla ahora… y sabes que no es verdad. No se puede hablar contigo aún.

Hermione caminó hacia la sucia chimenea, antes de entrar en ella, le habló de espaldas.

-¿Y sabes lo peor? Que a mí, ahora mismo, me da igual el daño que has afligido. Lo único que me preocupa es la suerte que correrás…- Hermione se volvió abruptamente a su marido, descubriendo las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro sin control. La mujer estaba conteniendo sus ganas de tirarse al suelo y llorar como una niña pequeña. Se enjugó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, intentando controlarse.- Has pronunciado un imperdonable y ya sabes las consecuencias.

Hermione desapareció dejando tras sí unas llamaradas verdes y un pesado silencio flotando en aquella habitación.

Severus contemplaba atónito la partida sin más de su esposa. No se habían gritado, no habían discutido… pero aquello le hería profundamente. La decepción reflejada en su mirada, su temblor de manos, su voz quebrada, su llanto contenido… había sido peor que recibir una sesión de crucios por la mismísima mano del señor tenebroso. Había dañado a las únicas personas a las que quería, a las únicas que le importaba en este jodido mundo.

Le había fallado a Hermione.

Le había hecho daño a Eileen.

Y quizás le mandasen a Azkaban...

Sintió como las fuerzas le flaqueaban, como si sus piernas fueran de gelatina. Se tambaleó dejándose caer lentamente sobre aquel polvoriento y desvencijado piso, cubriendo con su capa la superficie de éste a su alrededor. Enterró su cetrino rostro entre sus manos, y comenzó a llorar.

* * *

La profesora Graham observada de lejos, llena de rencor, cómo el que había amado secretamente desde que empezara a enseñar entre los muros de ese colegio siete años atrás, se alejaba por aquel sendero seguido por un patronus en forma de gavilán.

No podía explicarse cómo se había enamorado de él, cuando era tan claramente opuesto a ella, pero el ex profesor de herbología tenía un encanto especial. Ese deje de despiste, su mirada perdida, su dedicación al trabajo… eran actitudes que siempre le habían atraído en un hombre.

Y poco a poco, fue enamorándose de él…

Hasta convertirse en una obsesión. Ella jamás se había comportado como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Nunca se había considerado mala persona, ni había hecho las vilezas que últimamente reinaban su vida, pero su sed de venganza era superior a cualquier ética razonable…

Odiaba con todas sus fuerzas a Eileen Snape, porque ella le había arrebatado lo que más quería. Y no podía evitarlo.

Neville nunca le había hecho caso, pero siempre confió que terminase por fijarse en ella, había cosas que había que trabajárselas… después de todo, tenían casi la misma edad, estaban solteros y muchas veces habían tenido gratas conversaciones… pero Longbottom jamás la había visto más allá, siempre la había mirado como una compañera de trabajo más.

Y ahora se enteraba de que había estado desde navidad con esa niñata… recordó cómo la rechazó bajo el muérdago. Había hechizado el muérdago mágico para que sólo apareciera bajo ellos dos, pero el profesor la rechazó delante de todos sin ningún tipo de reparos… pero ahora lo entendía mejor.

Ya estaba saliendo con ella.

Cerró con fuerza los puños, retirándose de la ventana de uno de los pisos superiores.

La silueta de Neville ya había desaparecido de su vista.

Miró la gárgola que guardaba el despacho de la directora sin comprender su actitud. McGonagall pretendía ocultar el ilícito amor de Longbottom con Snape, definitivamente había perdido el juicio. Longbottom siempre había sido su más predilecto profesor, siempre le consultaba, pidiéndole opinión en cosas importantes y teniendo en muy alta consideración sus razonamientos. Le había nombrado jefe de Gryffindor entre todas las opciones… pero lo que había hecho en sus narices la había perturbado profundamente.

Minerva no estaba dentro de sus cabales si pretendía acallar una cosa así…

No era justo, la gente merecía saber la verdad.

Sonrió entre dientes y se dirigió a la lechucería.

En navidad, conoció a cierta bruja en las ruedas de prensa que habían celebrado en el castillo después del indudable éxito del experimento de la doctora Snape, que seguro que estaría gustosa de escucharla…

* * *

Neville se tambaleó por su apartamento sumido en penumbras. Arrojó al suelo su capa de viaje por un pasillo, caminando pesadamente hasta su dormitorio. Estaba ya al límite de sus fuerzas, aparecerse le había consumido las pocas energías que ya le quedaban. Se dejó caer sobre el mullido colchón de su cama a peso muerto. Respiró fuertemente, notando como su resentido cuerpo se inundaba de dolor. Mientras había estado moviéndose, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le dolía el cuerpo.

Pero nada que ver con las heridas que desgarraban su alma.

Golpeó con furia el somier, una, dos, tres veces… mientras gritaba con rabia contenida.

Después se dejó llevar por el llanto, sin vergüenza por hacerlo, hundiendo su rostro en la almohada.

-Eileen…

* * *

Eileen Snape se acercó a la superficie de su cama, envuelta en una toalla con la piel aún húmeda. La ducha de agua calentita había tenido un efecto relajante en ella, había dejado correr el agua sobre su cuerpo con el deseo de poder tranquilizarse… pero no podía.

Habían sido muchas cosas como para poder relajarse… aún no podía creer lo que le había pasado… pero no había sido un sueño, sino una cruel realidad.

Necesitaba que Neville le abrazase, que le prometiera que todo terminaría bien, que tan sólo había sido una dificultad en su camino… necesitaba perderse en sus brazos y sentirse protegida.

Se sentó en su cama, a la vez que suspiraba con fuerza. Sobre su cama, se hallaba tirado el uniforme que había tenido puesto todo el día… Cogió entre los dedos un pico de la falda y tiró con suavidad hacia ella.

La mancha de sangre teñía casi toda la superficie delantera de la tela.

Recordó a Neville tirado en el suelo cubierto de sangre, a su padre usando la maldición cruciatus contra él, la discusión con su padre en su despacho…

Los recuerdos del día la inundaron por completo.

Se llevó las manos a los ojos y comenzó a llorar.

* * *

_**¡Hola a todas/os!**_

_**Aquí tenéis en primer round de Severus-Hermione. Le ha dado algo en qué pensar y en breve podrá hablar como las personas con su marido. Pobre Nev, pobre Elle, pobre James… muajajajjaa (soy maligna, lo sé)**_

_**(Y sí, todos odiamos a Graham jejejeje)**_

_**Un besiño a mis mortifagas, a mi chica fan-fic y la Nata, a mi hermanita pequeña, a mis nevilleras, a mis niñas-snape, a mis gamberras, a mi detective, a mi rockera, a mi drusi, a mi traductora favorita, a mi Lian, a mi proyecto mortífago (que estoy deseando que actualice), a mi Slytherin flojo (actualiza yaaaaa) y por supuesto… ¡A TI!**_

_**Pues nada, un besiño a todos y estoy respondiendo a los comentarios, paciencia. Ya sé que no tengo perdón de Merlín… ^^**_

_**AnitaSnape**_

_**Mortífaga de Severus.**_

_**Pd. ¡Necesito una recordadora! XD La canción es "El umbral de mi locura" de Medina Azahara.**_


	38. El aire denso que respiro

_A Felipe._

_Tu hermana y yo no te olvidamos._

**Cap 38. El aire denso que respiro.**

_Y al respirar propongo ser quien ponga el aire,_

_Que al inhalar me traiga el mundo de esta parte._

_Y respirar tan fuerte que se rompa el aire,_

_Aunque esta vez si no respiro es por no ahogarme_.

Harry Potter se frotaba las manos con cierto nerviosismo, mirando fijamente la chimenea, como aguardando algo con impaciencia. Hacía un rato que había llegado a casa del trabajo, trayendo consigo una bandeja de dulces que había comprado en una pastelería muggle que le encantaba a su esposa y a Hermione. Le encantaba mimarlas y consentirlas hasta la saciedad, después de todo, ambas merecían eso y mucho más.

Para él fue una gran sorpresa encontrase a Ginny sola en casa, carcomida por los nervios… Hermione había tenido que irse a Hogwarts precipitadamente y no sabía el por qué. Si su mujer lo sabía, no le había contado nada de las razones… y algo le decía que se lo ocultaba. Sólo le había dicho que Snape había tenido un percance grave y había ido con su marido… pero no sabía de qué índole. Y eso había terminado por preocuparle. Había insistido, pero Ginny terca como ella sola, no había soltado prenda alguna.

"-Creo que es mejor que te lo cuente Hermione cuando regrese…" Le dijo su mujer después de mucho insistirle.

Sí que había tenido que ser grave y muy personal para que su esposa no quisiera siquiera contárselo.

Estaba muy preocupado. Era ya muy tarde y su amiga no había regresado aún a casa. Golpeó con insistencia el pie en el suelo, canalizando sus nervios en aquel movimiento e intentó en vano enfrascarse en la lectura del _profeta. _Ginny había ido a descansar un rato, ya que su estado de gestación la dejaban completamente agotada y le había dejado solo en el salón de la casa.

Suspiró y abrió el periódico por la sección de quidditch. Intentó concentrarse en la noticia sobre los Chudley Cannons, que últimamente no lograban hacerle un tanto ni al arco iris, pero nada. Leía palabras sueltas, pero era imposible recomponerlas en un texto con sentido. Su mente divagaba, sin poderse quitar de la cabeza qué le habría podido pasar a su temible ex profesor de pociones… aunque él haría una mueca sarcástica y uno de sus comentarios hirientes si se lo decía, él le consideraba de la familia… y un amigo. Jamás en la vida podría agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por él. Le tenía en gran estima, tanto que le había puesto su nombre a uno de sus hijos. Además de ser el marido de su mejor amiga… no podía negar que al principio no le había gustado un pelo aquella relación, y pensó que la haría desgraciada, pero ironías de la vida, aquel murciélago bastardo que le había amargado parte de su infancia y adolescencia, había resultado ser un marido ejemplar y un padrazo…

Sacudió el periódico para enderezarlo y finalmente lo hizo a un lado. Era inútil. Siempre había tenido problemas de atención en la lectura, cosa que no se había arreglado con los años.

Se inclinó apoyando sus brazos en sus rodillas. Si en un rato no sabía nada de Hermione o de Severus, él mismo iría a ver qué pasaba… aún arriesgo que Snape le llamase metomentodo o algo muchísimo peor.

Unas llamaradas verdes le sacaron de sus pensamientos. Su mejor amiga hacía la entrada a su salón con el rostro húmedo de lágrimas.

Algo se rompió en su pecho al contemplar a su amiga en aquel estado.

-¡Hermione! ¿Qué te ocurre?- Harry se levantó del sofá a toda prisa y se apresuró ir a abrazar aquella mujer a la que amaba como una hermana.

* * *

Eileen bajó a la sala común con un uniforme limpio, pero le faltaba la corbata… una de ellas la perdió al comienzo de curso, otra terminó quemada y la que le dio Neville… había quedado abandonada en el aula de pociones en el suelo. Intentó guardar la compostura al recordar a su novio y bajó con decisión las escaleras.

Se sentía sola e indefensa… Y sus ojos le ardían.

La sala común estaba concurrida por numerosos alumnos, ya que a esas horas, las clases habían dando su fin y faltaba apenas treinta minutos para la hora de la cena. Así que la mayoría se estaba preparando para bajar al gran comedor.

Eileen se pasó suavemente la mano por el vientre. Ahora que caía en la cuenta, no había comido nada desde el desayuno, y no tenía nada de hambre, al revés, sólo de pensar en probar bocado, le entraba náuseas.

Sintió como sus movimientos eran observados por muchos de sus compañeros, que ni siquiera se molestaban en disimular a su paso.

Su noviazgo con el profesor Longbottom era la comidilla de todo aquel maldito colegio, sin olvidar la reacción de su padre y la que se había montado en el pasillo…

Pobre Neville… cada vez que le recordaba tirado en el suelo cubierto de sangre, le entraban ganas de echarse a llorar nuevamente.

Sin perder ni un ápice de orgullo, aunque por dentro se quería morir, tomó asiento cerca de la chimenea, en aquel raído sofá que tanto le gustaba y había dormido por vez primera abrazada al hombre al que amaba.

_¿Y ahora qué iba hacer? ¿A dónde había ido Neville? ¿Por qué no la había esperado? ¿Por qué no se la había llevado de allí a la fuerza? ¿Por qué no la había rescatado de la torre como esos príncipes de cuentos de hadas? ¿Por qué no la había esperado? Seguro que ella también sería expulsada del colegio, se hubieran marchado juntos de allí…_

Uno de sus dedos larguiruchos acariciaba distraídamente la tela del sofá, sintiéndose un poco más en contacto con sus recuerdos… Eran tantas las dudas que le acosaban, los temores… porque ella, tenía miedo.

Ojala Neville estuviera allí para poder abrazarla y consolarla.

Una chica de primero entró a tropel por el retrato de la entrada a la sala, sus grandes ojos marrones recorrieron la habitación, escrutándola con atención. Sonrió levemente a ver a Eileen sentada cerca de la chimenea, que miraba ensimismada en crepitar del fuego y se acercó a ella.

-¿Eres Eileen Snape?- preguntó tímidamente, a pesar de reconocerla y supiera que era verdaderamente ella. Elle era más que popular en el colegio… hasta hacía semanas había sido la buscadora del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, además era la hija del temible profesor de pociones… y ahora se podía sumar a la lista, ser la novia del profesor de herbología.

Eileen levantó el rostro para mirar a la pequeña de cabellos negros y rizados, ni siquiera intentó devolverle la sonrisa que la chica le estaba dedicando. No estaba en sus mejores días…

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó con cierta sequedad.

-La profesora Graham, me ha dicho que vayas a verla inmediatamente a su despacho…- Anunció la pequeña con una voz neutra.

Eileen se pasó la mano por el rostro con ademanes cansados. Aquel había sido un día nefasto, una mierda de día que no tenía fin.

-Lo único que me faltaba… que esa zorra me llame.- masculló entre dientes sin disimular su cara de profunda repulsión.

-¿Perdón?- preguntó la niña pequeña entre sorprendida y aterrada en partes iguales.

Eileen torció el gesto. Tampoco esa pequeña tenía la culpa de su desgracia, no era justo que lo pagara con ella.

-Gracias por darme el recado.- dijo intentando sonreír, aunque su sonrisa era amarga.

La chica inclinó levemente la cabeza y volvió a salir disparada por el hueco del retrato, por donde apenas unos momentos antes había entrado, feliz por haber cumplido su cometido.

Eileen tomó aire con fuerza, llenándose los pulmones y soltándolo suavemente en un suspiro. Era como si el aire fuera más denso de lo normal, como si no pudiera respirarlo.

Le dolía, y mucho.

Aunque ahora, debía ser fuerte. No titubearía, ni lloraría… no le daría ese gusto a aquella maldita cacatúa de verla llorar, que parecía gozar con lo que le había pasado a Neville y a ella…

Cerró los puños y salió de la sala común con paso decidido, dejando a sus espaldas los constantes murmullos de sus compañeros.

Se quitó del rostro un largo mechón, poniéndoselo tras la oreja con un gesto brusco. Intentó que las facciones de su cara no reflejaran su estado interior, como siempre había hecho tan bien su padre, pero no podía. Sus ojos estaban hundidos del llanto y el miedo se había instaurado en ella, que casi se podía palpar a su alrededor.

Temía por la suerte que correría su padre… sólo de recordar cómo había pronunciado aquel tenebroso hechizo en sus labios, la hacía estremecer… No lo podía creer… su padre no hacía tales maldades.

No podía creerlo, aunque lo hubiera visto con sus propios ojos. Su papá, su ídolo, su modelo a seguir, había tenido la sangre fría de pronunciar un imperdonable… ¿Qué sería ahora de él?

Pensó en Azkaban y la opresión en su pecho se hizo mayor.

También temía por la suerte que correría Neville y ella a partir de ahora. Lo habían echado del colegio, le habían tirado a la calle como a un perro y no le habían dejado hablar con él siquiera un instante… pero una pequeña luz de esperanza permanecía encendida en su interior. Lo que había sentido mientras el patronus de Neville corría a su alrededor, era imposible de explicar: había sentido paz y bienestar. Le había infundido tranquilidad en mitad de aquella marejada, que parecía querer ahogarla entre sus funestas olas.

Cogió todo el aire que pudieron sus pulmones, casi notando como se le desgarraban del esfuerzo.

Se ahogaba, allí, en aquel castillo sin Neville… su Neville.

-¡Eileen! ¡Espera!

La chica notó como la llamaban a su espalda y se volvió con un movimiento brusco. Reconocería la rotunda voz del que había sido su profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas en cualquier parte. Sabía que Hagrid jamás le perdonaría a ella y a James que dejaran su asignatura, pero cursar en ella era peor que la más despiadada tortura. Le encantaban los animales, pero los que le gustaban al hombre, no era precisamente de sus favoritos. Normalmente Hagrid se rodeaba de bichos potencialmente peligrosos…

Vio como el semigigante corría a paso ligero hasta su posición, llamando su atención agitando en el aire su enorme mano. Elle se paró en mitad del pasillo, mirándole sin entender, y en dos grandes zancadas, consiguió alcanzarla.

-Por fin te encuentro, chiquilla, te he estado buscando por todo el castillo.- dijo amablemente el semigigante, recuperándose de su agitado resuello.

-¡Hola Hagrid!- saludó con sincera alegría Eileen al verle. Sentía verdadero cariño al guarda bosques, incentivado quizás por la amistad que mantenía con su madre y el padre de James. Se sintió un poco avergonzada, ya que hacía mucho que no le hacía una visita de esas que tanto le alegraban al hombre, donde le gustaba servir ese espantoso té con regusto a tierra.- No me dejan salir de la torre… no sé si sabrás…

Sintió como las mejillas se le ponían coloradas de vergüenza. Seguro que el amigo de su madre ya tenía conocimiento de lo que había ocurrido entre el profesor Longbottom y ella... y la que se había liado.

-Sí, algo me contó Neville.

Los ojos melados de Eileen se ensancharon al oír nombrar a su novio.

-¿Has… has hablado con Neville?- preguntó llena de esperanza, deseosa de oír alguna noticia sobre él, aunque fuera una nimiedad.- ¿Sabes cómo está?

Hagrid suspiró mientras la observaba un momento desde toda su altura, como si la estudiara. El semigigante nunca había sido muy lumbreras, y sabía que muchos afirmaban que carecía de inteligencia, pero no había que ser muy imbécil para darse cuenta de que los sentimientos de esa chica por el profesor eran sinceros… podía ver cómo le habían brillado los ojos al sólo nombrarle.

-Le curaron todas las heridas en la enfermería, pero aún luce magullado…impresiona un poco verle, la verdad.- el hombre guardó silencio unos segundos.-No sé si lo sabes, pero le han despedido…- soltó al fin a bocajarro, sin saber muy bien si hacía lo correcto en contarle aquello.

Aunque, qué demonios. Neville no era un criminal…

-Y creo que no se lo merece.- sentenció tras pensarlo un momento, pronunciándose a favor del profesor.

Eileen suspiró mientras se cruzaba levemente de brazos, como si se abrazara a sí misma.

-No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero he visto desde la torre cómo se iba del colegio.

Hagrid asintió con gravedad.

-Por eso te buscaba… él intentó hablar contigo, pero no le dejaron así que… me dejó algo para ti.

El hombre introdujo una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sacando de éste el sobre que unas escasas horas antes, le había entregado el profesor en la puerta de su casa.

Y sin más ceremonias, se lo tendió a su legítima dueña.

Eileen cogió con verdadero mimo la carta, como si se pudiera romper al sólo contacto, como si no fuera real, como si pudiera desvanecerse entre sus dedos.

Una carta de Neville… tenía entre sus manos una carta escrita por su querido profesor.

Notó como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

-Gracias…- notó como se le quebraba la voz.- Gracias por dármela.

Hagrid se sintió un poco azorado. Siempre había sido de lo más sentimental y la historia de estos dos le estaba tocando su viejo corazón.

-De nada.- masculló entre dientes.

Y sin más, Eileen abrazó al entrañable guardabosques, dándole una y otra vez las gracias por haber hecho de mensajero. Eileen notó sus enormes manos sobre su espalda, dándole suaves golpecitos, como si quisiera consolarla.

Cuando se separaron, Eileen se apresuró a guardar la carta a buen recaudo en su capa de estudiante. Se encontraba impaciente por leerla, pero había otra cosa que estaba deseando averiguar.

-Hagrid… ¿Sabes algo de mi padre?

-¿De Snape?-preguntó el hombre inocentemente. Eileen torció levemente el gesto… como si tuviera más padres aparte de Snape. Pero no era hora de burlas ni de sarcasmos.

-Estoy preocupada por él… y nadie se ha dignado a contarme nada.

Hagrid suspiró, mirando a un lado y a otro de aquel solitario pasillo, como si temiera que alguien los pudiera oír.

-La directora nos ha ordenado que le mandemos a su despacho en cuanto le veamos… nadie le ha visto por el pasillo desde… - se sintió muy incómodo de hablar de ello, pero ella tenía derecho a saber lo que ocurría.-bueno, ya sabes…

-Sí, después de su encuentro con Neville.- le ayudó, aunque fuera una forma suave de expresarlo.

El hombre asintió una vez más con la cabeza.

-Voy al gran comedor… ¿Vienes a cenar?- cambió de conversación el hombre, un poco aliviado por hacerlo.

-Gracias, pero tengo que ir a ver a la profesora Graham… me ha citado en su despacho ahora.

El hombre le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro suavemente. Por un momento pensó que la tiraría al suelo. Desde luego, a Hagrid le costaba horrores ser delicado.

-Ven a tomar el té conmigo esta semana y trae a James contigo… si necesitas cualquier cosa, ya sabes dónde estoy.

Eileen se encogió de hombros.

-Hagrid, no sé si me expulsarán ahora mismo del colegio, así que no puedo prometerte ir a tomar té contigo esta semana.

-No lo harán… y ahora corre a ver a la profesora, no vaya ser que se enfade.

Eileen se despidió y corrió todo lo que pudieron sus piernas hasta el final del pasillo, haciendo como que obedecía al guarda bosques en no tardar en presentarse en el despacho de la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor… No podía aguardar ni un segundo más sin leer la carta de su amor. Notaba cómo le quemaba en el interior de su bolsillo, reclamando su atención sin demora.

Eileen se resguardó tras una de las armaduras que decoraban aquella galería y se apresuró a rasgar la solapa del sobre, impaciente por leer. No había mucha luz en aquel recoveco, así que encendió levemente la punta de su varita para poder ver mejor.

Acercó la luz azulada al pergamino.

Reconoció la letra grande y clara del que había sido hasta ahora, su profesor de herbología, pero que sería su amor por siempre.

_**Hola mi Dama:**_

**_Si tienes ahora mismo este pergamino en tu poder, significa que no me han dejado verte y me las habré ingeniado de alguna forma para que llegue esta misiva a tus manos. Ya sospechaba que me pondrían toda clase de obstáculos para verte… pero no para separarnos, mi dama gamberra._**

**_No sabes cómo siento que esto haya salido así, no sabes cómo lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo esto… no te mereces sufrir. Por nada del mundo, quiero que lo pases mal, ni que derrames una sola lágrima, ante todo no llores. Las cosas no han salido como las planeamos, pero en realidad, demasiado tiempo hemos estado ocultándonos, supongo que nuestra historia se supiera, era sólo cuestión de tiempo._**

**_Antes de nada, quiero decirte que me encuentro perfectamente, así que no te preocupes por mí. Sé cómo eres y seguro que habrás hecho todo lo posible para ir a verme a la enfermería, pero sospecho que no te habrán dejado pasar... No temas por mí, me ha curado el mejor medimago de todos los tiempos: Tu madre._**

Eileen abrió mucho los ojos al leer aquello, era algo que no esperaba, pero no le costaba mucho trabajo imaginar. Recordó cuando su madre la sorprendió por el pasillo discutiendo con Graham y venía de la enfermería. Se secó los ojos con el puño de su camisa, ya que amenazaban con lagrimear y prosiguió con la lectura de aquel pergamino que aguantaba con manos temblorosas.

**_Aquello me permitió poder hablar con ella de nuestra relación. No pude hablar con ella tan extensamente como hubiera deseado en otras circunstancias, pero creo que al menos la hice reflexionar un poco, y eso es mucho cuando se trata de tu madre. Creo que en el fondo nos entiende, aunque de primeras le haya impresionado nuestra relación, supongo que era algo que ni imaginaba, pero espero que no haya olvidado de cómo se enamoró de tu padre… mejor no divagar, porque no tengo mucho tiempo._**

**_Eileen, se aproximan tiempos un tanto duros para nosotros, en el que tendremos que luchar por lo nuestro: No pienso rendirme nunca. No voy a permitir que me digan lo que es correcto o lo que no, sé que mi vida está a tu lado y lucharé para que así sea. Yo sé que tú harás lo mismo, ya sé lo terca que eres cuando te propones algo. Eres parte de mi propio ser… no concibo la vida si no es a tu lado y lo sabes._**

**_Quizás ahora piensas que te he abandonado sola a tu suerte, quizás estés un poco enfadada conmigo. Sé que te he dejado en Hogwarts en la peor de las situaciones, creerás que he huido. No mi amor, créeme que lo que más hubiera deseado, es sacarte de ese colegio y llevarte conmigo, pero lo he meditado mucho y no deseo ser la causa de una vida desgraciada._**

**_Esto no tiene nada que ver con nuestros sentimientos, se trata de tu formación académica. Sé lo que deseas de ser, pero no sabes si cambiarás de opinión más adelante, muy común en la gente de tu edad y en los humanos en general. No es malo cambiar de opinión, así que, quizás más adelante, cambien tus deseos y quieras estudiar una carrera. Los exámenes de los EXTASIS están a unos escasos días y no me gustaría que los perdieras. Sería tirar estos dos últimos años de esfuerzo y estudio a la basura… puedes ser lo que te propongas Elle, siempre has sido una bruja muy capaz, y no me gustaría que por mi culpa, no pudieras lograr todo lo que quieras. Quiero que tengas la opción de __elegir__. Yo me gradué en Hogwarts y pude escoger lo que quería estudiar, no quiero privarte a ti de ello. No quiero que te pierdas nada. He llegado a un pacto con Minerva para que no te expulsen… aprovéchalo, no desperdicies tu oportunidad y estudia. Saca con buenas notas tus ÉXTASIS y demuéstrale a todo el mundo lo que vales. Seguro que más de alguna lengua venenosa dirá que yo te regalaba las notas, no les hagas caso y ciérrale a todo el mundo la boca. Sólo son dos semanas más… eres fuerte, y tienes buenos amigos a tu lado. Aguanta, corazón. Sé que no será fácil para ti, pero si te concentras sólo en tus estudios, los días pasarán más rápido._**

**_Supongo que la nueva jefa de Gryffindor intentará provocarte. Está deseando expulsarte, Eileen. Ya te conté lo que me pasó con ella no hace mucho y está completamente resentida conmigo, por eso temo que la tome contigo. Ignórala, pórtate bien y no le entres al trapo. Sé que te resultará difícil, sobre todo por tu carácter explosivo, pero apóyate en James y en tus amigos, que a fin de cuentas son los importantes. No le des el gusto de expulsarte, por favor… Sabes que siempre he deseado lo mejor para ti y esta vez no es distinto._**

**_Estudia mucho, verás cómo este par de semanas pasará veloz, casi no te darás cuenta e ignora a quien no merezca la pena. Sé de lo que son capaces la gente de tu edad, créeme, yo más que nadie sé lo crueles que pueden llegar a ser tus propios compañeros, pero ¿acaso importa lo que digan los demás?_**

**_Estudia, aprueba tus exámenes y vuelve a Londres con la cabeza bien alta. _**

**_Yo te estaré esperando en la estación de Tren, y ya no permitiré que nos vuelvan a separar. Ya te lo dije Eileen, mi vida ahora eres tú. ¿Lo recuerdas? No lo olvides nunca._**

**_Cuando pongas un pie en King´s cross nos iremos juntos a casa, y sólo nos separarán por encima de mi cadáver. Te doy mi palabra de Gryffindor._**

**_Confía en mí._**

**_Te quiero con todo mi alma, mi dama._**

**_Neville Longbottom._**

**_P.D. Cuida del jardín. _**

Eileen notó como le rodaban unas lágrimas por el rostro. No sabía si sería capaz de soportarlo. No sabía si sería capaz de aguantar esas dos semanas sin él. Releyó la carta hasta tres veces seguidas, con la esperanza de encontrar algo nuevo cada vez. Le había hecho sonreír al leer su preocupación por sus plantas… él sencillamente, era así.

Y por primera vez, había firmado con su nombre al pie de la carta, cuando nunca lo había hecho, lo cual era muy significativo para ella, aunque pareciera una tontería: ya no se escondía.

Se acercó el pergamino a una de sus mejillas, como si a través del papel pudiera encontrarle a él. Pero él no estaba allí, aunque sí un pequeño consuelo.

Dos semanas… sólo dos semanas y se acabaría todo. Comenzaría una nueva vida, la vida que siempre había querido, junto a la de él.

Confiaba ciegamente en Neville. Si decía que era lo mejor para ella, sería verdad. Si decía que no la abandonaría, creía en él. Si decía que iría a recogerla a la estación, tenía fe ciega en él.

Pero dudaba de sus posibilidades… dudaba si sería capaz de soportarlo.

Besó el pergamino y se lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos con el máximo cuidado, como si ese pliego fuera su bien más preciado o algo sagrado. Suspiró con fuerza y salió de su escondrijo a la vez que apagaba su varita y la guardaba en su túnica, apresurando un poco su paso. Se le había hecho tarde y era mejor enfrentarse cuanto antes a la odiosa profesora de transformaciones… e intentaría por todos los medios hacerle caso a Neville y no entrarle al trapo a la odiosa mujer.

Ya había tenido con él una crisis de desconfianza bastante dolorosa, así que se había prometido a sí misma que eso nunca más ocurriría.

Confiaba en su apacible profesor y tendría en cuenta todo lo que le pedía en su misiva… aunque posiblemente no pudiera contenerse.

* * *

James se rascó suavemente con la yema de los dedos la superficie de la nuca. Había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba allí sentado esperando a Eileen. Alzó la vista una vez más cuando notó unas pisadas deslizándose ruidosamente por las escaleras del dormitorio de las chicas.

No pudo impedir proferir un pequeño gruñido al ver que se trataba tan sólo de Ann. La chica se quedó mirándole un momento fijamente, como si quisiera decirle algo. Sus ojos eran brillantes y se retorcía un trozo de tela de la camisa indecisa. Cuando parecía que por fin se había decidido hablarle, reculó y sin más, salió de la sala común por el retrato de la señora gorda.

Ya se estaba acostumbrando a que sus compañeros le dieran de lado… la gente le evitaba como si su homosexualidad fuera una enfermedad contagiosa o algo así, como si tuviera una infección peligrosa que era mejor evitar.

La gente era realmente gilipollas.

Consultó un momento las manecillas de su reloj de pulsera. Llegaban tarde para cenar, aunque francamente, no tenía apetito alguno esa noche. Se frotó los ojos con frenesí, estaba extenuado y deseaba dormir, quizás para olvidar por un momento todo lo que había pasado. Se recostó un poco en el respaldo de aquel raído sofá donde tanto le gustaba sentarse a su mejor amiga, cerrando los ojos un momento, buscando un poco de paz interior.

Ahora sólo oscuridad…

* * *

Victoire observaba a su primo desde el otro extremo de la habitación. Estaba sentada en una de las mesas de estudio, dándole de vueltas a una de sus elegantes plumas, intentando concentrarse en lo que estaba estudiando. Los exámenes estaban cerca y eso la preocupaba. Ella siempre había tenido ciertas dificultades a la hora de retener conocimientos y era cociente de sus limitaciones. Nunca había sido muy lumbreras, pero tampoco se consideraba una completa inútil como afirmaba su temible profesor de pociones.

Pero era incapaz de concentrarse en su tarea. Sus amigas la habían dejado sola, ya que estaban muy ocupadas en otros menesteres, como tontear con los amigos de su novio. Gracias a eso, por fin había tenido un poco de tranquilidad para reflexionar un poco.

Notaba como le temblaba el pulso y el estómago encogido.

No se podía sacar de la cabeza lo que había hecho… la guarrada que le había hecho sin quererlo a James. De acuerdo que no soportaba a la mejor amiga de su primo, la detestaba a ella y al vampiro de su padre por partes iguales, y le daba completamente igual lo que le ocurriera, pero lo que le había hecho a James, no tenía nombre… o quizás sí: una cabronada.

Por un momento no se había parado a pensar en las consecuencias. No había meditado en la repercusión de contar el secreto de James, aunque fuera a sus amigas.

Había sido el mayor error cometido en mucho tiempo. No había contado con que la escuchasen, cuando ella sabe perfectamente que en Hogwarts siempre hay oídos a la escucha.

Nunca había querido hacerle daño a su primo, ni perjudicarle. De acuerdo que mantenía una guerra sin cuartel con Snape, pero él no tenía nada que ver con ello. Siempre le había dejado al margen de todo, aunque él defendiera aquel vampiro raquítico a capa y espada.

Miró de reojo a su primo, que se pasaba la mano por el rostro con ademanes cansados. Tenía un aspecto deplorable y sabía que se estaban burlando de él. Había escuchado sin cesar los comentarios de sus compañeros todo el día y mala leche no faltaba entre aquellos muros.

Sinceramente, hubiera hecho lo que fuera para impedir abrir su gran bocaza en el pasado… ojala pudiera cambiarlo de alguna forma.

Pero no podía.

Se sentía como una verdadera mierda. Un regusto amargo le subió por la garganta. Era el sabor de la culpa, de la traición, de una confianza violada. Quizás James nunca había sido su confidente y seguramente ella sería la última persona a la que le contaría algo, pero se sintió rastrera.

Se sintió la persona más asquerosa del mundo.

Apoyó una de sus mejillas en su mano entrecerrada, pensando y reflexionando mirando fijamente a James.

Su primo miraba impaciente a la escalera del dormitorio de las chicas, seguro que esperándola a ella… a Snape. Si era sincera consigo misma, siempre le había tenido envidia a la relación de amistad que se profesaban ellos dos… e incluso le tenía celos a Snape por lo bien que se llevaba con sus primos.

Snape, era otra que estaba metida en un bonito lío… aunque se lo hubiera buscado ella solita. Ella con el profesor Longbottom. El profesor siempre le había caído bien, siempre se había preocupado mucho por cada uno de sus alumnos, imaginárselo liado con ésa, la traumatizaba. Jamás hubiera pensado eso del profesor, se le veía tan legal, tan bueno, tan noble… era irónico que precisamente él fuera el que estuviera haciendo un verdadero crimen entre aquellos muros.

Aunque no podía entender qué había visto en Eileen, en cuanto a ella, comportarse así le venía de familia…

Sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia. Pensar en Snape no era precisamente su prioridad. Alzó la cabeza de sus pergaminos y miró de soslayo a su primo, que seguía allí sentado aguardando, como un perro fiel.

Dudó un momento y con cierta decisión, se levantó de la mesa, acercándose a donde se hallaba su primo sentado.

-James…- le llamo tímidamente, presa de una culpabilidad enorme.

Él pareció sorprenderse de verla allí, dirigiéndose a él. La miró en silencio, con ojos interrogantes, pero no abrió la boca.

-Snape no está… la profesora Graham la ha llamado a su despacho. Te lo digo por si estás esperándola.

James frunció un poco el ceño, francamente no se esperaba aquel arranque de amabilidad por su parte, como si desconfiara del todo.

Ella era incapaz de aguantarle la mirada, mirarle a los ojos directamente. Estaba avergonzada por su conducta inmadura e irresponsable. Le había hecho a James la putada de su vida y era consciente de ello. Se volvió suavemente para volver a su mesa.

No aguantaba más aquello.

Notó como le tomaban con delicadeza de la muñeca. Volvió la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos vidriosos del chico, tan expresivos… fue como recibir bofetadas en plena cara.

-Gracias por avisarme.- se dignó hablar por fin.

-De nada, James.- dijo, intentando mirarle directamente a los ojos.

-Victoire… ¿Te has enterado de lo mío, verdad?

Victoire desvió su mirada al suelo.

-Sí. Creo que todo el mundo lo sabe…

_Vamos, dile la verdad. Cuéntale que tú, solamente tú eres la responsable de su situación. Compórtate como una verdadera Gryffindor, ten el valor y el coraje de asumir las consecuencias de tus actos. Es tu familia, bájate de tu pedestal de ególatra y pídele perdón._

James percibió ciertas dudas en su prima. Realmente estaba extraña. Estaba cabizbaja y no hacía gala de esa seguridad extrema, ni petulancia de siempre… la encontraba, extrañamente, más cercana, como si quisiera comunicarse con él y no supiera cómo. Decidió ayudarla, de todas formas era su prima, y aunque a veces se comportara como una cabeza de chorlito, le tenía cariño. Después de todo, todos somos humanos.

-¿Querías decirme algo?- le preguntó. Su prima dio un respingo, poniéndose un poco pálida.

-Siento mucho por lo que estás pasando. Ojala pudiera hacer algo para ayudarte.

Victoire se sintió más ruin que nunca. No tenía el valor suficiente para contarle la verdad, y encima estaba haciendo gala de una hipocresía sin fin.

Se sentía la peor persona del universo y para rematarlo, su primo se había levantado con vehemencia de su asiento y le había dado un sincero abrazo que no se merecía.

Sintió una extraña sensación de opresión en su pecho.

* * *

Andy golpeaba con el pie el suelo de aquella galería con impaciencia. Llevaba casi todo el día buscando a su novio por todo el castillo sin encontrar ni rastro de él ni de Eileen… Estaba muy preocupado por ambos.

Tanto el secreto de James y el de Eileen era dominio público en todo el colegio… y a la gente le encanta la carnaza.

Así que él, Marian, Lien y el resto del grupo de amigos, habían ido a la mismísima puerta de la torre de Gryffindor, a esperar allí que alguno de los dos saliera o entrara… era la hora de cenar y debían bajar al comedor. Pero llevaban un rato esperando y no había rastro de ellos, como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra.

Había algo que le mosqueaba terriblemente y sólo de pensarlo le subía un odio por las entrañas, concentrándose en su estómago: _¿Quién había sido el mal nacido que se había ido de la lengua en cuanto a James?_ Porque no dejaba de ser curioso que hablaran de su novio y no de él… los pocos que él conociera que eran sabedores de la homosexualidad de James, sabían que mantenía una relación con él… si esa persona quería hacer daño… _¿Por qué no había contado nada sobre él? ¿Por qué no le había señalado también?_

Había hecho una lista con los posibles chivatos en su mente, y los descartaba a todos casi automáticamente… El profesor Longbottom no podía ser, Eileen menos… y confiaba en cada uno de sus amigos Hufflepuff. Si había algo de lo que estaban orgullosos en su casa, era de la lealtad.

No… Marian, Líen o Alexandra no podían ser… confiaba en ellas. Entonces… ¿quién había sido?

Los Gryffindors habían comenzado a salir de su torre para encaminarse al comedor. Sus insignias y colores de tejones destacaban entre tanto león… No paraba de salir gente de la sala común y no había ni rastro de ellos. El paso de gente se fue convirtiendo en goteo, hasta que casi nadie salía ya a través del retrato, dejando el pasillo prácticamente desierto.

-¿Es posible que hayan salido y no los hayamos visto?- Le preguntó Andy a sus amigas con hastío.

-No lo creo… somos muchos ojos y sólo hay una entrada.

* * *

James salió al pasillo con la intención de ir a buscar a Elle. Aún se encontraba desconcertado por el encuentro con su prima. Para nada se había imaginado que Victoire terminara apoyándole. Francamente en estos últimos años de colegio se había distanciado poco a poco de ella, quizás a causa de esa absurda guerra que mantenían Eileen y ella. Casi siempre empezaba la pelirroja, pero su mejor amiga siempre le entraba al trapo, haciendo ambas gala de una exquisita _madurez_. ¿Es posible que Victoire hubiera madurado un poco? Cuando se acercó a él para indicarle que Eileen se había marchado, estudió con atención el rostro de Victoire, buscando un ápice de burla en él.

Lo encontró sincero y le dio las gracias. Lo que no sabía el muchacho, es que lo que reflejaba su cara, era un sentimiento de culpa atroz.

-¡James!

La voz de Andy resonó en aquel lúgubre pasillo como una bendición.

James se volvió sobre sus propios talones y sin pensárselo dos veces, corrió hasta donde se hallaban sus amigos, recibiendo un gran abrazo por parte de su novio, siguiendo el de sus amigas.

Andy depositó un dulce beso en su frente.

Se sintió un poco mejor. Por un momento se sintió protegido, arropado, aunque todos sabían que aquello acababa de empezar.

-James… espero que sepas que nosotros no hemos dicho nada.- afirmó Lien sinceramente, mirando al chico con gravedad.

-Sabes que nunca te traicionaríamos.- replicó Alexandra.

El muchacho los miró uno a uno, posando su mirada en el rostro de sus amigos, que le miraban con preocupación. No quería ponerse sentimental, pero notó como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

-Lo sé.- señaló su emblema de Gryffindor con dos dedos, aunque lo que realmente quería, era indicar dónde estaba su corazón- Algo me dice que vosotros no habéis sido… os considero mis amigos.

-¿Sospechas quién ha podido ser?

El muchacho negó con la cabeza

-Por más que lo pienso, no sé quien ha podido ser.

-Ya lo pensaremos…

-Lo descubriremos… ya lo verás.

-James… ¿Dónde está Elle?- interrumpió Andy, mirando la entrada al retrato, ya que también estaba inquieto por ella.

-¡Es verdad! ¿Dónde está? Pensábamos que estaría contigo…

James profirió un suspiro.

-La jefa de mi casa la ha citado a su despacho. Siquiera me ha esperado para decírmelo…

-¡Aún no me lo creo!-exclamó Mariam- ¿De verdad ella y el profesor Longbottom estaban juntos?

James se cruzó de brazos, pensativo.

-Sí. Es una tontería ya el negarlo…

-¿Tú lo sabías, James?- preguntó Lila con cierta curiosidad. El chico se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Yo también lo sabía.- dijo despreocupadamente Andy.

-¡Vaya tres con los secretitos!- les reprendió Lila poniendo sus brazos graciosamente en jarras.

-Jamás se me hubiera pasado por la mente una cosa así…- dijo Lila.

-es tan… raro.- continuó Mariam.

-Eileen y el profesor Longbottom… en realidad hacen linda pareja.- meditó en voz alta Alexandra.

-¿Crees que la expulsarán?- preguntó Lien mirando fijamente a James.

-No lo sé- dijo el muchacho moviendo negativamente la cabeza.- Han despedido al profesor Longbottom… pero no sé qué pasará con ella.

-Ya. En clase de runas antiguas todos nos agolpamos en las ventanas para verle marchar seguido de aquel patronus…

-Sí, era el patronus de Elle.

-Vamos. La esperaremos cerca del despacho de Graham.- dijo Andy- Después tendremos tiempo de hablar de todo lo que ha pasado hoy…

-Sí, que menudo día llevamos hoy… - se quejó James.

-Sí, hoy es un puto día de mierda.- afirmó con rotundidad Andy mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos.

-Tú siempre tan gráfico…

Y hablando del asunto, comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo, dirección al despacho de la profesora Graham.

* * *

Eileen aguardó un momento en la puerta del despacho de la nueva jefa de su casa. No recordaba haber estado allí nunca, ya que los numerosos problemas que había tenido con la profesora a lo largo de su estancia en Hogwarts, siempre lo habían resuelto a través de Neville… Como si la profesora siempre hubiera buscado una escusa para tratar con el profesor.

Con su Neville…

Respiró con fuerza, como si pudiera rasgarse los pulmones y alzó el puño con decisión, pegando con los nudillos en la madera.

-Adelante.

La voz seca y desagradable tronó al otro lado de la puerta. Y sin pensarlo más, cogiendo aire, como si allí dentro no pudiera respirar, como si metiera la cabeza bajo el agua y supiera que estaba a punto de ahogarse, se adentró en el despacho de aquella mujer.

Estaba increíblemente tranquila. Se encontraba más relajada después de tener noticias de Neville y sus palabras la habían calado hasta lo más profundo de su ser. La carta que le había escrito Neville, había conseguido sosegarla, apaciguarla cómo sólo él lograba y tan bien sabía hacer. Por una vez en la vida, y sin que fuera de precedente, le haría caso. Todos los argumentos que le había dado le parecían válidos y sabía que tenía razón. Se había propuesto no defraudarle y así lo haría… Neville siempre había querido lo mejor para ella, se lo había demostrado con creces miles de veces, así que haría lo que pedía, aguantaría, estudiaría y volvería a Londres con la cabeza bien alta, porque a ella no le habían regalado nada.

Solo eran dos jodidas semanas… dos jodidas semanas y por fin dejaría atrás aquel maldito colegio.

Graham estaba mirando a través de una de las ventanas de su despacho, con las manos en la espalda, como si estuviera meditando algo se suma importancia. Se volvió levemente para dedicarle una mirada desdeñosa, arrugando la nariz, como si le hubiera llegado a ella un hedor insoportable.

-Siéntate.- ordenó.

Eileen permaneció impasible, sin mover un solo músculo.

-No, estoy bien de pie.

-¡HE DICHO QUE TE SIENTES! ¡Ya!- gritó la mujer con los ojos entrecerrados.

Eileen cerró sus puños con fuerza, haciéndose daño en las palmas de las manos. Deseaba decirle cuatro cosas a aquella maldita mujer, pero las palabras de su amor resonaban en su mente.

_No le des el gusto de expulsarte…_

Casi pudo oír la suave voz de Longbottom susurrándoselas al oído, como si estuviera allí con ella. Sentía que cuidaba de ella, aunque no estuviera presencialmente allí. Era como si nunca hubiera abandonado ese castillo, podía sentir su no-presencia a su lado.

Eileen tragó saliva, tragándose también las palabras, como si fueran pequeñas piedras deslizándose por su garganta y se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban frente al escritorio de la profesora, pero sin relajar un solo músculo.

Eileen y Graham se miraron unos segundos, escrutándose con los ojos. Ambas sabían que aquello era ya una guerra abierta, en la que Eileen tenía quizás más que perder, después de todo, Graham tenía una posición de poder. Y seguro que estaba impaciente por hacer gala de ello.

Eileen sabía que la mujer estaba muy enfadada, quizás porque sabía que ella no iba a ser expulsada, al menos eso le había dicho Nevell en su carta. Eileen se cruzó de brazos con solemnidad, aunque eso había sido una escusa para poder sentir su carta a través de la tela de su capa de estudiante. La misiva de su amor se había convertido en una especie de amuleto de protección.

Neville cuidaba de ella.

La Jefa de Gryffindor se cruzó de brazos despacio, intentando intimidar con la mirada a aquella indeseable. Pero Eileen no se achantó ni un solo momento. Era una Snape, pertenecía a Gryffindor y ya no tenía mucho que perder. Después de todo lo que había vivido esas últimas veinticuatro horas, no se arrugaría ante esa insignificante profesora por unas miraditas.

Y mucho menos después de enfrentarse con su padre… de aquella manera tan brutal.

Se acordó de su padre y un sentimiento de preocupación la inundó. Sí, estaba enfadada con él por lo que le había hecho, por usar legemancia con ella y haber reaccionado como una bestia fuera de sí, pero era su padre… y le amaba después de todo. Temía por él, por su integridad, por su seguridad y su suerte… Había conjurado una maldición imperdonable, y tal como su nombre indica, no es algo que suelan pasar por alto.

El castigo por pronunciar alguno de esos hechizos, estaba penado con Azkaban.

-Usted dirá para qué me ha mandado llamar…- interrumpió aquel incómodo silencio Eileen, centrándose en la situación y dejando sus divagaciones para después, cuando saliera de aquel pútrido despacho.

-Conmigo no utilice ese tonito impertinente… yo no soy Longbottom y no voy a permitirle más tonterías.

Eileen no pudo evitar reflejar en el rostro un profundo odio a aquella mujer. Había intentado sonar neutral, pero se veía claramente que la profesora estaba deseando ejercer su poder contra ella. Eileen sabía cosas sobre Graham, que quizás la profesora siquiera sospechaba, pero resultaban tan obvias que cualquiera con dos dedos de frente se hubiera dado cuenta.

Sabía que estaba enamorada de su novio, desde hacía mucho, incluso antes de que ella se hubiera fijado en el profesor… Recordaba cómo Neville había evitado a toda costa besarla en Nochebuena… y Neville le había contado cómo le acorraló en un pasillo en navidad cuando ella ya estaba en casa de James. Sabía que Neville la había rechazado y eso la había dolido en su profundo ego.

Pero el enterarse de que ambos mantenían una relación, pareció terminar de enloquecerla.

Neville y ella se amaban, pesase a quien le pesase y eso lo defendería delante de quien hiciera falta...

-Por decisión de la directora McGonagall, usted no será expulsada del colegio… por ahora. – hizo una pausa para que el mensaje calara lo suficiente en Eileen- Si por mi fuera, tenga la seguridad que ahora mismo la hubiera metido en un tren rumbo a Londres,- la señaló con un dedo- pero se lo advierto, no le permitiré ninguna gilipollez de las suyas.

-Entendido, profesora.- dijo Elle, intentando parecer dócil, aunque en sus ojos podía leerse un claro "Que le jodan"

-Longbottom ya no está aquí para protegerla… ahora entiendo muchas cosas que antes no entendía. Siempre me ha parecido que con usted… era muy permisivo.

Eileen fulminó con la mirada a la profesora de transformaciones… mejor que no fuera por ahí, porque no estaba muy segura de poder controlarse. Las entrañas le ardían. Había heredado el temperamento de su padre.

-Así que Longbottom y usted…- susurró apoyándose en respaldo de su sillón.

-Con todos mis _respetos_ profesora, pero creo que eso es algo personal entre el profesor Longbottom y yo.

-¿Personal? ¿Personal? ¡Qué sabrás tú, mocosa consentida!- comenzó a gritar la profesora, mostrando su verdadera cara- Le recuerdo que Longbottom era un profesor de este respetable centro educativo y usted… su alumna. Lo vuestro no debió jamás pasar.

-No creo que le corresponda a usted juzgar eso.

-Eso mejor dejárselo a su padre, ¿No, señorita Snape?

Eileen permaneció con ese rostro impasible que había copiado tan bien de su progenitor. Estaba intentando provocarla, quería una escusa para echarla, quería verla con los pies fuera de la escuela. Ya se lo había advertido Neville… pero no le daría el gusto de expulsarla. Esa noche al menos no.

Aún tenía cosas que hacer allí.

El hecho de que la chica ni se inmutara con sus palabras, pareció enfurecer más a la mujer, acostumbrada al torrente de genio de la chica.

-Aunque no sé porqué, pero no me sorprende en absoluto… eres una digna hija de su madre.

-¡No hable así de mi madre!- advirtió Elle.

-¿Me estás amenazando?

-No, simplemente le pido un poco de respeto.

-¿Respeto? ¡El que tú has tenido por esta respetable institución! ¡El buen nombre de Gryffindor echado a perder por vuestra culpa! No tenéis vergüenza, no tenéis moralidad…

_De eso carece mucha gente en este castillo y tú la primera._ A Eileen le quemaba esas palabras en la punta de la lengua. Quería entrarle al trapo a la profesora, quería decirle muchas cosas en su cara, pero sólo porque Neville se lo había pedido, no lo hizo.

Se lo tomaría como una prueba de madurez…

Eileen miró a la profesora y no dijo absolutamente nada, solo silencio. Dejó que hablara. La veía hacer aspavientos, mover los labios, cómo se dilataban las aletas de su nariz, pero ella ya no la escuchaba.

Sólo quería largarse de allí cuanto antes...

* * *

Graham contempló en silencio y con el ceño fruncido, cómo Eileen Snape abandonaba su despacho, eso sí, después de dedicarle una mirada desafiante y llena de rencor antes de abandonar definitivamente la habitación.

En cierta parte, no salía de su asombro. Había citado a esa… delincuente juvenil aquella misma noche con una clara intención: provocarla.

Después de todo lo que había pasado a lo largo del día, y después de su encuentro con ella en la puerta de la enfermería, entendió que la niñata seguramente estaría con los nervios a flor de piel… quería provocarla, hacerla sufrir, quebrarla como la rama de un árbol. Quería tener una escusa para gritarla, y así descargar sobre ella toda su furia de un amor despechado… Longbottom la había preferido a ella.

No salió de su asombro, cuando comprobó que la niña no correspondía a sus provocaciones… dejó de defenderse, dejó de entrar al trapo como el animal furioso que solía ser, para convertirse en una estatua de impasibilidad… después de todo no podía negar que era hija de Severus Snape.

Había estado buscando la confrontación con ella… y no la había encontrado.

Eso la ponía más furiosa.

Cloe Graham se acercó al perchero de su despacho y cogió su capa de viaje, echándosela por los hombros.

Aquella noche tenía una cita en Hogsmeade… y no quería llegar tarde.

Le había sorprendido lo rápido que había recibido una respuesta a la lechuza que había mandado aquella mañana.

* * *

Rose se llevó a los labios la cuchara, degustando aquella deliciosa sopa hecha con todo su amor por los elfos domésticos. El comedor estaba increíblemente silencioso y no era para menos. Se notaba un ambiente extraño, como denso y viciado. Eran muchos los alumnos que cuchicheaban aún de lo ocurrido aquella mañana y otros parecían expectantes.

Eran notables las muchas ausencias en aquella cena.

La directora no había acudido a cenar, el asiento del jefe de Slytherin se encontraba vacío. El profesor Longbottom ya no acudiría más a la cena, y la nueva jefa de Gryffindor no se encontraba tampoco allí. Las grandes ausencias en el profesorado no era lo único que destacaba aquella noche.

La ausencia de Eileen Snape era también comentada, potenciando el rumor de que había sido también expulsada y sin olvidar la de su primo. Rose había comprobado que sus amigos Hufflepuff no habían acudido tampoco a comer, así que se sintió un poco inquieta.

Se rumoreaba que la expulsión de Eileen Snape era evidente… y ella también lo creía así. Lo que había pasado no era una más de sus trastadas o peleas.

Removió inquieta la sopa que ya se le estaba enfriando.

-¡Rose!- dijo acercándosele una amiga de su misma edad que pertenecía a Slytherin. Su padre echaba pestes de esa casa, pero ella no pensaba igual que él. Casi todos sus amigos pertenecían a esa casa y no se avergonzaba de ello.- ¡No sabes lo que acaban de comentarme! Creo que deberías saberlo…

* * *

-¡Ellee!- gritó de repente Alexandra agitando el brazo, sacándola de su profundo ensimismamiento.

Eileen corrió hacia ellos con lágrimas en los ojos, abrazándose a Alexandra con fuerza. Se unieron al abrazo Lien, Mariam, Lila, James y Andy, permaneciendo así unos segundos, en el más completo silencio.

A veces las palabras sobran… los actos hablan por sí solos y encontrarse a sus amigos esperándola en el pasillo del despacho de Graham, era una de esas cosas que llegaban a su corazón blandito.

Se fueron separando poco a poco. Eileen se enjugó una lágrima furtiva con el puño de su camisa. Había soportado mucha tensión, podía sentir aún su espalda tensa, engarrotada. Solo deseaba que pasara por fin ese día… ese asqueroso y nefasto día en el que se había levantado con el mejor ánimo y se había convertido en una pesadilla atroz.

-Gracias chicos.- consiguió murmurar la chica, con un nudo en la garganta.

-Eileen… ¿Sabes que estamos contigo, no?- preguntó Andy atravesando con su mirada los ojos melados de la chica.

Realmente la chica debía estar pasando un infierno. No le gustaría estar en su pellejo en esos instantes.

Eileen asintió levemente con la cabeza mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa amarga en los labios.

-La verdad es que nos hemos sorprendido mucho…- susurró Lien, como si el amor de que se profesaban el profesor y ella fuera aún un secreto y no quisiera que nadie la escuchara.

Alexandra se encogió levemente de hombros.

-Ni en mil años hubiera sospechado algo así.

-Siento mucho haberos ocultado esto…- se defendió Elle tímidamente- Pensaba contáoslo después de que terminara el curso… sois mis amigos.

-No te preocupes por eso ahora…- susurró Lila restándole importancia con un gesto.

-¿Y el profesor Longbottom? ¿Sabes algo de él?- preguntó Andy a bocajarro. Se le veía sinceramente preocupado.

-Sólo sé que está bien…- Eileen miró a sus amigos con ojos suplicantes- ¿Habéis visto por casualidad a mi padre?

-Nadie le ha visto desde esta mañana…

-¿Qué te ha dicho Graham?- preguntó James.

-Ya nos hemos enterado que la profesora Graham es la nueva jefa de Gryffindor…- dijo lila.- Todo el mundo habla de ello.

-En este castillo lo que sobran son chismosos.- dijo con un ápice de desprecio Eileen.

-Dímelo a mí.- intentó bromear James. Eileen sonrió un momento. Ese era su chico, intentando hacer un chiste de algo que no lo era…

-Eso es otra cuestión… cuando me entere de quien se ha ido de la lengua….- amenazó Elle, apretando sus puños y notando cómo perdía el autocontrol del que había hecho gala allí dentro.

-Tenemos mucho de lo que hablar… -interrumpió Andy las palabras ponzoñosas de Elle.

-Sí… ¿Porqué no pasamos de la cena y buscamos un sitio donde hablar tranquilos?- sugirió Alexandra.

-No sé… a mí no se me ocurre ningún sitio en especial.

-Creo que yo conozco uno que nos puede servir. ¡Vamos!- les indicó Elle con la mano que la siguieran, comenzando a caminar con ese paso ligero tan suyo.

Se miraron entre sí y dóciles, siguieron a la Gryffindor por la galería que conducía a una de las escaleras principales del castillo.

* * *

Había terminado de caer el manto de la noche y ya la oscuridad era dueña absoluta de todo el bosque. Era la hora en la que las pequeñas fieras y alimañas nocturnas salían de sus escondrijos, preparadas para una noche de suculenta caza, hambrientas y sedientas, después de permanecer durante el día agazapadas, esperando que volvieran las sombras y tener nuevamente una oportunidad a su favor.

Era ya de madrugada cuando una figura caminaba despacio por uno de los senderos de aquel bosque… estaba de vuelta al colegio, satisfecha de haber concluido su plan.

* * *

Eileen suspiró con fuerza, sacando de su capa la carta de Neville y tendiéndosela a Andy y James. Aquel pequeño grupo de Hufflepuff y Gryffindor habían decidido no acudir a dormir esa noche a sus salas comunes, ocupando para ello la sala de los menesteres. Había pedido una confortable sala donde hablar con sus amigos y la habitación se convirtió en una enorme sala donde había muchos cómodos sillones, una chimenea y una alfombra con cojines enfrente de ésta.

Habían hablado sin parar… de la situación de James, de los posibles culpables y de las consecuencias que tendrían de aquí adelante. No lograron aclarecer el nombre el que había destapado su secreto. Por más que devanaran los sesos, era imposible dar con el culpable.

Y habían hablado de Longbottom y Eileen… la chica había compartido con sus amigos Hufflepuff sus sentimientos. Si había algo que quería que entendiese sus amigos, es que ella estaba realmente enamorada del profesor.

Nunca dejarían de sorprenderla. Vio como sus amigos aceptaban lo que les decía, sin juzgarla, sin miradas de desconfianza, sin reproches… Tenía pocos amigos, pero los que tenía, eran de verdad…

Y también tenía a James. A su hermano, a su amigo, a su confidente…que permanecería a su lado para siempre.

Neville tenía razón, debía apoyarse en ellos.

Aunque se había dejado ciertos detalles para sus dos chicos, después de todo, tampoco había sido nunca de contar sus sentimientos a los cuatro vientos, ni de abrirse del todo con los demás… Y había aprovechado que la mayoría se habían dormido en los sofás que habían aparecido, para hablar más íntimamente con ellos.

Sus dos chicos leían con avidez la carta de Longbottom, cuando terminaron, Andy la volvió a doblar con sumo cuidado y volvió a entregársela a su legítima dueña.

-Me dejas sin palabras Elle…- dijo Andy, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-¿Te puedes explicar un poco más, amor?- le preguntó James mirándole con cierta devoción mal disimulada.

-Si hay algo de lo que estoy seguro, es de que el profesor te ama por encima de todo.

-¿Tanto misterio para soltar semejante cursilería?- bromeó James, que ya estaba un poco más relajado. Hablar con sus amigos le había apaciguado, aunque la sensación de impotencia no le abandonaba. Andy le pellizcó cariñosamente y continuó hablando.

-Voy a ser sincero contigo Eileen. El camino más fácil que hubiera podido coger el profesor, habría sido huir del castillo contigo, dejándolo todo atrás… pero ha elegido bien, aunque el camino sea más pedregoso. Él no quiere ser un estorbo para ti Eileen…

-¡Pero él jamás será eso para mí!

-Quizás no me he explicado bien… quiero decir que el profesor quiere dejarte abiertas todas las puertas… ¿Te das cuenta que si te marchas del colegio ahora, difícilmente podrías elegir? No quiere condenarte a eso… quiere dártelo todo, y eso es una demostración de amor puro.

James y Eileen se miraron un momento, explotando en carcajadas, haciendo como si vomitaran por la cursilería que acababa de decir el muchacho. Andy se enfadó.

-No se puede hablar en serio con vosotros… Gryffindors teníais que ser…

-No es eso…- dijo Elle poniéndose seria- necesitamos reírnos un poco… no te enfades con nosotros.

-Sí, ha sido un día de mierda y necesitaba echarme unas risas.- James recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su novio- Pero estoy de acuerdo contigo Andy… Neville ha demostrado una nobleza y lealtad hacia ti increíbles.

-Yo también estoy de acuerdo con vosotros.- afirmó Eileen- Y voy hacerle caso…

-Ya os dije que el profesor tenía alma de Hufflepuff…- afirmó con orgullo el Tejón.

James entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Ya has vuelto a beber?

Eileen comenzó a reír, contemplando cómo se peleaban sus amigos. A pesar de todos sus problemas, los tenía a ellos y eso era una bendición. Recordó algo de pronto, levantándose abruptamente de su asiento, llamando la atención de los chicos.

-Ahora vengo… no tardaré.- dijo volviéndose hacia la puerta de aquella enorme sala.

Una mano se aferró con fuerza a su muñeca, impidiéndola dar un paso más.

-¿A dónde vas Elle? Es muy tarde, y después de todo lo que ha pasado hoy, es mejor que no te encuentren merodeando por los pasillos a estas horas…

-James tiene razón. Es mejor no dar guerra hoy.

-Voy a las mazmorras… he tenido noticias de Neville, pero de mi padre no. Y estoy realmente preocupada por él.

James sopesó las palabras de su amiga y soltó su mano, dejándola ir.

* * *

Eileen se deslizó silenciosa a través de las oscuras galerías del colegio. Aquella noche el castillo estaba sumido en un profundo silencio, parecía que nadie lo habitaba. No le hacía falta ningún tipo de luz para poder ver. Había esperado que sus ojos se fueran acostumbrando a las tinieblas, comenzando a percibir los contornos de las armaduras que decoraban los pasillos, e incluso pudo ver cómo había cuadros que se movían a su paso, curiosos de poder descubrir quién se deslizaba con tanta suavidad por aquel pasadizo.

Suspirando fuertemente, e incrédula aún por no haber sido descubierta, llegó a las mazmorras, donde la oscuridad reinaba allí por completo. Nunca le había gustado mucho aquel lugar y por la noche mucho menos.

Casi no veía, pero no le hacía falta. Se conocía aquel lugar como la palma de su mano. Intentando hacer el menos ruido posible, andando de puntillas, se acercó al aula de pociones y empujó la puerta.

La cerradura de la puerta aún estaba reventada, tal y como ella la había dejado aquella mañana al huir atropelladamente de la habitación. Cerró con cuidado tras sí, encajando la puerta en el quicio.

-¡Lumos!

La luz tenue y azulada de la punta de su varita, le dio un aspecto más siniestro a la ya de por sí tétrica clase. Los tarros con contenidos diversos: vísceras, insectos, raíces y demás ingredientes para pociones, reflejaron su contenido a través del cristal, como una especie de cámara de horrores de una atracción de feria. Las botellas con el veritaserum realizada por sus compañeros, aún estaban en la mesa del profesor y las instrucciones escritas con la letra de su padre en la pizarra. Los pergaminos de su padre y algunos libros antiguos de pociones, estaban desperdigados por la mesa, y la bonita pluma de halcón que ella misma le había regalado años atrás, había dejado un charquito de tinta roja sobre el tablero.

Eileen suspiró con profunda tristeza, recorriendo los con los ojos aquella estancia. A grandes zancadas, se acercó al centro de la habitación, apuntando con su fuente de luz el suelo. Sin más dilación, cogió del suelo la corbata de Neville y el pañuelo con los colores de Gryffindor que le había regalado Andy a James por su cumpleaños y se los guardó en el bolsillo.

-Papá…- murmuró con tristeza, con los ojos a punto de encharcárseles por las lágrimas.

Se mordió el labio inferior y se dirigió a la mesa donde ella había estado sentada. Recogió su bolsa de cuero negro con la insignia de Gryffindor y la botella con la muestra de su poción, dejándola en la mesa del profesor antes de marcharse de allí.

Eileen miró a ambos lados del corredor, para cerciorarse de que nadie pasaba por allí. Una voz la hizo retroceder y esconderse dentro de la habitación, cerrando la puerta.

-Snape contra Longbottom luchará… el más idiota ganará… ¡OH! ¡Qué situación, ha quedado en tablas la competición!

La voz desquiciante del poltergeist Peeves resonó al otro lado de la puerta. Eileen arrugó la nariz con hastío. Ya le había faltado tiempo a aquel asqueroso fantasma para componer una de sus estúpidas cancioncitas. Se prometió a sí misma, que antes de abandonar el castillo, le daría el gusto al anciano Finch y le daría una leccioncita al ente.

Aquella situación le parecía surrealista.

Cuando notó que se había alejado lo suficiente, salió de allí, y caminó con cierta rapidez hasta el despacho de su padre.

Puso la mano en el picaporte y dudó. Eran muchas las veces que su padre la había amenazado con maldecirla por entrar sin llamar, pero correría ese riesgo. Si estaba allí dentro, de seguro que estaría furioso y enfadado aún con ella. Jamás en la vida le había visto así, jamás lo había visto tan violento como aquella mañana…pero correría el riesgo de un enfrentamiento con él sólo pasa comprobar que se encontraba bien.

Necesitaba hablar con él, hacerle entrar en razón… también la preocupaba mucho el hecho de que su padre había conjurado una maldición imperdonable… conocía el castigo que corrían los magos que las realizaban y era una idea que no abandonaba su cabeza.

Intentó que la visión de su padre usando la maldición Cruciatus sobre Neville abandonara su cabeza, pero seguía allí, como una obsesión.

-¿Papá? ¿Estás ahí?- Eileen se atrevió a entrar en aquel oscuro despacho. Volvió a llamarle, aguardando un momento, pero al no recibir respuesta, cerró la puerta tras sí.

-¿Profesor Snape?- siempre le parecería extraño llamarle así, pero quizás así se dignara a responder.

Encendió un candelabro que reposaba en la mesa de su padre, sacándola de aquellas envolventes tinieblas.

-¿Papá? Por favor…- volvió a insistir, y sin percatarse de que un par de ojos azules observaban cada uno de sus movimientos. Se adentró a los aposentos de su padre, haciendo acopio a toda su valentía Gryffindor.-Necesito hablar contigo…

Las habitaciones de su padre estaban completamente desiertas y la ropa de cama impoluta.

Él no estaba ahí.

Eileen notó como se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, si seguía a ese ritmo, moriría deshidratada.

_¿Era posible que se lo hubieran llevado? o simplemente no había regresado aún…_

-Él no ha regresado aún.

Una voz suave sonó a sus espaldas, respondiéndole a sus pensamientos. Dio un fuerte respingo y se volvió sobre sus talones con vehemencia, poniéndose en posición de ataque en un acto reflejo. Se había asustado de veras, ya que pensaba que no había nadie en esas habitaciones.

Pero no estaba sola, pero tampoco había nadie humano...

Albus Dumbledore la observaba con atención a través de la pintura de un lienzo. Se había colado en una vieja pintura que tenía su padre colgada en una de las paredes de3 su despacho. Reflejaba un bosque marchito y bastante siniestro, en el que no te gustaría perderte sola jamás, vamos, del estilo de su padre completamente. El anciano se tapaba la boca con una de sus manos, que estaba negra, como carbonizada, en un avanzado estado de descomposición, como si ese trozo de piel ya estuviera muerto… un efecto increíble, después de todo, se trataba de un retrato.

-Vaya, veo que has heredado los reflejos de tu padre… aunque seguramente él me hubiera atacado sin vacilación.

-Bueno… supongo que eso es, porque no soy él.

-Ya lo veo, Eileen… ahora si eres tan amable, te pediría que me dejases de apuntar con tu varita.

Eileen se ruborizó un poco, bajando la mano hasta dejarla pegada a su cuerpo, sosegándose un poco.

-Lo siento, pero me asustó.- dijo fulminado con la mirada al anciano. Si no le había dado un infarto, había sido de puro milagro. Bastantes sobresaltos llevaba en un solo día como para que aquel centenario fuera dando sustos.

-Y hoy no ha sido tu mejor día…- dijo lleno de comprensión el retrato- lo siento, debí advertirte de mi presencia en cuanto entraste al despacho.

-Tiene razón, hoy estoy un poco de los nervios, ha sido un día… de mierda para mí.

Eileen soltó aquello espontánea, sin pensar que se hallaba hablado con uno de los mejores magos de la historia de la magia. Si estuviera su amor con ella, seguro que la regañaría por ser tan mal hablada, pero no tenía ni la menor gana de cuidar su lenguaje y menos a esas horas de la noche.

-Estoy enterado de ello, joven.

Eileen se encogió de hombros.

-Y quien no en este castillo… supongo que hasta los centauros que viven en el bosque prohibido se han enterado de lo que ocurrido aquí hoy.

-Bueno…- El Albus del retrato se colocó bien las gafas de media luna en el puente de su nariz.- no he de negarte que he escuchado cosas… cosas que no me creo.

Eileen tomó asiento frente al retrato, como hacían los muggles con una caja de luz de colores que llamaban televisión. No sabía explicarse, pero hablar con ese retrato la estaba tranquilizando, relajándola. Sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba. Era imposible no conocer a Albus Dumbledore en el mundo mágico, pero ella le profesaba un respeto mezclado con cierto cariño, a pesar de no haberle conocido nunca en persona cuando vivía. Sólo había hablado un par de veces con su retrato, pero siempre trivialidades.

Tanto su madre, Harry y los demás hablaban de él con profunda admiración… y su padre con cierto amor, con el profundo cariño que se le podía tener al recordar un verdadero padre.

El hombre pareció encantado por la compañía de la chica.

-Si lo dice por mi relación con el profesor Longbottom, siento decirle que es cierta.

-Bueno… de eso no dudaba. El profesor Longbottom la defendió apasionadamente en el despacho de la señora directora.

Eileen no pudo evitar sonreír levemente al oír aquello. Tenía tantas ganas de verle…

-¿Estaba presente cuando le despidieron?

-Sí. Y si he de darle mi impresión, ese hombre está enamorado de usted.

-Y yo de él… profesor, lo nuestro es sincero.

-Se les ve. ¡Me recuerda tanto a su padre y a su madre cuando comenzaron su relación hace años atrás! Longbottom siempre ha sido muy noble, desde pequeño, ya se le veía lo estupenda persona que iba a ser de mayor…

-Pues mi padre no piensa lo mismo.

El hombre sonrió levemente y comenzó a tratarla más coloquialmente.

-Pequeña, tu padre siempre ha sido muy visceral. Sus constantes enfados me daban continuos dolores de cabeza.

Eileen volvió a sonreír con ese halo de tristeza.

-Pero se supone, que quizás él más que nadie pudiera comprendernos. ¿No? Después de todo, él se lleva más de veinte años con mi madre y se enamoró de ella cuando era su estudiante…

-¿No te has parado a pensar que quizás tu padre tenga miedo?

Eileen frunció el ceño. ¿De qué hablaba ese carcamal? ¿Su padre miedo? Dudaba que su padre tuviera de eso. Lo que le había dado a su padre había sido un arranque de furia.

-¿Miedo?- preguntó sin comprender demasiado.

-Sí, miedo a verte sufrir, miedo a que te dañen, miedo a que sufras algún daño… Es tu padre, sólo quiere lo mejor para ti.

-Pues ha tenido una extraña forma de demostrarlo.-se quejó Elle.

-¡Ay, Eileen! ¡Parece que no conozcas a tu padre! Él sólo entiende que un hombre quiere arrebatarle a su hija…

-Sí… pero para ello utilizó legemancia conmigo para averiguarlo, sin importarle hacerme daño. Sin importarle cómo me sentía, sin plantearse que moralmente no estaba bien. –comenzó a enumerar un tanto enfadada.

-Tu padre es Slytherin… a veces sus medios para conseguir sus fines… no son los más adecuados.

Ambos se sonrieron tristemente.

-Eileen… me gustaría oír de tus labios esta historia….

-¿De verdad le interesa?- preguntó Eileen extrañada. Que el retrato de Albus Dumbledore se sintiera interesado por su historia de amor, le parecía un tanto extraño.

-Tu padre es lo más parecido a un hijo que he tenido jamás… por lo tanto me importa todo lo referente a él… y tú, eres su hija, por lo tanto también me importa. ¡Me recuerdas tanto a él!-dijo el anciano clavándole aquellos ojos

-Sólo se lo contaré si me cuenta usted lo que pasó en el despacho de la directora…

-Me parece un buen trato, muchacha… lamento no poder estrechar tu mano- Dumbledore sonrió un poco, aquello era parte del sentido del humor de retratos.

Eileen comenzó a relatarle por encima de cómo se había enamorado de Neville, sus sentimientos por él, obviando cómo se las arreglaban para verse… no entró mucho en detalles, ya que el retrato parecía estar especialmente interesado en lo ocurrido veinticuatro horas antes… Eileen con el corazón encogido, y llena de tristeza, le relató todo. Cómo su padre había descubierto su señal en el cuello, que lucía ahora sin vergüenza. Cómo había salido tras la pista de Longbottom y le había encontrado antes que ella… y cómo le había visto utilizar la maldición tortura contra él.

-¡Qué curioso, eso no es lo que ha dicho Longbottom en el despacho de McGonnagal! ¿No habrías escuchado mal y tu padre estaba empleando otro hechizo? La verdad es que tu padre tiene un verdadero arsenal en esa cabezota suya…

-Perdón, se ve que mi cerebro ya no rinde lo que debiera y no le sigo…- contempló al retrato sin entender.

-Longbottom afirmó con vehemencia en el despacho de Minerva, que Severus no empleó la maldición cruciatus contra él.

-¿Qué? ¿Eso dijo?- Eileen abrió los ojos poniendo sus palmas juntas y llevándoselas bajo la barbilla, como si meditara lo que acababa de oír.

-Lo que te estoy diciendo. Según Longbottom, Severus no usó un imperdonable contra él, así que desechó la posibilidad de denunciarle casi automáticamente…

Un halo de esperanza inundó el corazón de Elle. Si Neville no presentaba cargos, es posible que a su padre no le ocurriera nada.

-Así que no vuelvas a decir que tu padre le lanzó un crucio a Longbottom… ¿vale?- el retrato le guiñó un ojo.

-Bueno, ahora que lo pienso…- divagó meditabunda- puede que no lo viera bien… estaba muy alejada de ellos.

Albus Dumbledore sonrió para sí, su poder de manipulación estaban en plena forma… él protegería a su chico a toda costa, como haría cualquier padre. Y que su hija fuera diciendo por ahí esas cosas de él, no ayudaba nada a la causa…

-Deberías volver a tu sala común… es muy tarde y no es conveniente que te metas en más líos.

-Me prometió que me contaría la conversación que mantuvo Neville con la directora… ya sabe, un intercambio de informaciones.

El hombre se cruzó de brazos un poco divertido.

-Veo que es tan perseverante como su madre…

-Soy una mezcla explosiva de mis padres…- el hombre del retrato pareció hacerle gracia aquella observación- me lo ha dicho muchas veces mi tío Harry…

Eileen escuchó el relato del retrato con cierto orgullo Gryffindor a flor de piel. Su novio había defendido su amor, sin avergonzarse, sin dudarlo… y definitivamente, él cuidaba de ella. Habló un poco más con Albus, hasta que ya el antiguo director de Hogwarts le increpó otra vez por lo tarde que era.

La chica se despidió de él con cariño y cierta familiaridad. En cierta forma, estaba satisfecha de tener tan poderoso aliado a su lado.

Se deslizó nuevamente por los pasillos, como si fuera una sombra. A pesar de la conversación apaciguadora con Albus Dumbledore, se sentía intranquila. Hasta que no consiguiera hablar con su padre, hasta que no entrara en razón, no podría estar en paz.

Su regreso a la sala de los menesteres fue afortunadamente sin sobresaltos. Al entrar en la sala, se encontró a sus amigos aún despiertos, inquietos porque había tardado mucho en regresar.

-¡Eileen! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? Llevas dos horas fuera…- la reprendió Andy dándose golpecitos en su reloj de pulsera.

-¿Has hablado con tu padre?- preguntó James.

La chica negó con la cabeza. Estaba muy cansada, necesitaba tumbarse y cerrar los ojos. Aquel había sido el día más largo y amargo de su vida.

Eileen buscó en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó el pañuelo que le había prestado esa mañana James, que en aquel momento, le parecía que habían pasado siglos desde entonces.

-Te prometí que no lo perdería.

James se levantó y abrazó a su amiga con todas sus fuerzas. Ella le correspondió de buena gana.

Si no fuera por James, no sabría qué sería de ella.

Aquella noche, Hufflepuff y Gryffindors, durmieron juntos, como una familia en aquella sala, que los protegía del mundo hostil de fuera.

Porque tener amigos, pero verdaderos, era después de todo, lo mejor del mundo…

* * *

Jamás en la vida, recordaba tener semejante enfado como el que tenía ahora. Los puños los tenía apretados, casi tanto como su larga hilera de dientes blancos. Resopló como un animal salvaje y se quitó sus pelirrojos cabellos de la cara. Su carácter siempre había sido tranquilo, apacible como le gustaba llamarlo Eileen. Nunca se metía en peleas, ni solía enfadarse con nadie… al revés, odiaba la violencia tanto verbal como física con toda su alma, y era de las que pensaban que hablando se entendía la gente… pero hoy, iba hacer una excepción.

Llevaba un rato resguardada tras aquella armadura, cerca de la entrada al gran comedor. Aún era temprano pero eran numerosos los alumnos de las cuatro casas que ya habían bajado a desayunar, y casi todas las conversaciones que se oían a su alrededor, eran sobre lo mismo: El lío de Eileen con el profesor de herbología, la paliza que le había dado Snape a Longbottom y lo que más le jodía… la homosexualidad de su primo en boca de todos.

Con un dedo, aflojó sin muchos esfuerzos el nudo de su corbata del uniforme, que lucía con los colores de Ravenclaw. Sintió como podía respirar mejor. A pesar de que a ella le gustaba ir impecable, se dejó el nudo de la corbata suelto, colgando del cuello de su inmaculada camisa.

Se acordó de su amiga Eileen, la había ido a buscar la tarde anterior, pero la había visto hablando con Hagrid en un pasillo. Por las caras que tenían ambos, parecía que conversaban sobre algo de suma importancia y dudó si interrumpir aquella pequeña reunión. Así que terminó por guardarse para sí las terribles ganas que tenía de llamarla, de hablar con ella, de recordarla que ella estaba allí para lo que quisiera.

Quería darle todo su apoyo de amiga.

Eileen tenía un aspecto cansado, desangelado, como si no hubiera dormido en meses. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, producto de una buena sesión de llanto.

A la pequeña Rose se le encogió el corazón. Eileen no era su familia biológica, y quizás no tenía tanta confianza con ella como su primo James… pero la quería como si realmente fuera su prima, como si fuera una integrante más de la familia, aunque su padre no parara de decir lo repugnante y asqueroso que era el padre de Eileen… Ella siempre había admirado a Severus Snape. Le parecía un hombre muy inteligente e interesante. Había leído todos sus libros para pociones e incluso siendo éstos avanzados para su edad… A ella el carácter del hombre siempre le había hecho gracia, y sobre todo, le encantaba cuando discutía con su tío Harry, en definitiva, le caía bien…

Sentía ganas de ir en busca de su amiga y hablar con ella, pero ahora, tenía algo que hacer, y no quería posponerlo.

El pasillo fue llenándose poco a poco de estudiantes ruidosos. Frunció el ceño levemente ensimismada en sus pensamientos. ¿Había pasado por su lado y ella no la había visto? Dudó un momento si irse al comedor a buscarla o esperar allí un poco más. Había visto pasar a sus amigas y al idiota de su novio, pero de ella ni rastro…

Entonces la vio llegar por el pasillo a lo lejos, sola y cabizbaja.

Tomó aire, como insuflándose fuerzas y salió de su escondrijo. Ella era más pequeña, tanto en edad como en estatura, pero no tenía miedo. Después de todo, por sus venas corrían sangre de generaciones de Gryffindor.

No le tenía miedo a su prima. Así que caminó con decisión hacia ella, parándose en mitad del pasillo con determinación, esperando que llegara a su altura.

Victoire andaba pensativa y pareció no verla. Miraba el suelo que caminaba con el dedo índice sobre sus labios, más concentrada en sus propios pensamientos que en lo que veía.

Rose dudaba seriamente que su prima hubiera pensado alguna vez en su vida. Y sus últimos actos, lo confirmaron con creces. Aún no se podía creer lo que había hecho…

-Victoire…- la llamó cruzándose de brazos, dispuesta a confrontarla allí mismo.

Victoire dio un respingo asustada, sacándola de un golpe de sus pensamientos. La chica intentó sonreír a su prima pequeña al verla parada en mitad de aquel pasillo, pero su rostro no era precisamente amistoso, su mirada era fría como el metal y la cara desencajada de rabia.

-¡Rose! ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con cierta curiosidad- ¿No vas a desayunar?

-Te estaba buscando… necesito hablar contigo de algo urgente.

Su corazón le latía a mil por hora y su cuerpo se hallaba en tensión. Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de tirarle a la cara la haría explotar… pero no podía callar. No podía mirar hacia otro lado y hacer como que no supiera nada.

-¿Conmigo?- preguntó extrañada Victoire. Su relación con su prima Rose era muy distante, casi nula. Si no fuera porque eran familia, seguramente jamás se hubieran dirigido la palabra. No tenían casi nada en común y siempre le había parecido muy rarita, a pesar de ser sólo una mocosa. Al entrar a Hogwarts, había caído en la casa de las rapaces y eso había terminado por distanciarlas. Aunque con James y esa marimacho de Snape, sí tenía trato.

-¿Ha pasado algo?- preguntó con desconfianza.

-¿Te parece poco lo que ha pasado?- preguntó indignada.

-¿Te refieres a lo de tu amiguita Snape?- preguntó Victoire cínicamente- Porque si has venido a hablarme de esa marimacho, te digo desde ya que me importa bastante poco lo que le pase… Ya sabía yo que era una put…

Rose se tragó la bilis al oír hablar mal de su amiga e interrumpió a su prima.

-No vengo hablar de Elle…-sentenció- vengo a hablar de lo que le ha pasado a James.

Victoire no pudo disimular y poniéndose terriblemente nerviosa. El sentimiento de culpabilidad que tenía era tan poderoso que inundaba todo su ser, hundiéndola en una espiral de culpa. Por culpa de su desliz, había jodido a su primo a base de bien…

-Nuestro primo… menuda se ha liado con lo suyo. Ayer estuve con él y estaba muy afectado.- Rose frunció el ceño ante la gala de hipocresía que estaba haciendo la Gryffindor- Pero el muy idiota no lo ha desmentido. Podría haber dicho que es mentira…

-Supongo que podría haberlo hecho, eso habría que preguntárselo a él. Pero Quizás no quiera vivir una mentira… ni esconderse, ni avergonzarse por lo que es. No es nada vergonzoso ser homosexual, aunque esta panda de paletos no opine lo mismo.

Rose quizás era muy joven, pero sus razonamientos eran dignos de un adulto formado… después de todo, era una ravenclaw y su mente era más abierta.

Victoire iba hablar, pero ella no la dejó interrumpiéndola.

-Aunque me parece injusto cómo ha ocurrido todo… cada uno debería tener el derecho de contar las cosas cuando esté preparado, decidir por sí mismo, no lo que le ha pasado a él.

-Mira a tu amiga Snape, seguro que ella no estaba preparada para que se supiera lo suyo con el profesor Longbottom… parece increíble.- cambió de conversación la Gryffindor- Es asqueroso liarse con alguien tan mayor...

-Más asquerosa es la hipocresía… ¿Verdad Victoire?

Victoire clavó sus ojos en los de su prima, una alarma de instinto de conservación se encendió en su mente. Algo le decía que Rose sabía algo más. La niña la miraba desafiante, con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Quieres decirme algo Rose?- preguntó la Gryffindor sin andarse ya con rodeos. Era mejor aclarar las cosas cuanto antes.

-Me han dicho que has sido tú la que ha gritado a los cuatro vientos la homosexualidad de James. Y no sé porqué, pero te veo claramente haciéndolo en mi mente…

Victoire se puso pálida como la cera, pero salió a la defensiva, negándolo descaradamente.

-¡Eso es una sucia mentira!- intentó defenderse por inercia- ¿Crees que yo haría algo que perjudicara a nuestro primo?

-No es que lo piense… lo sé.

-¡Pero yo no he sido!

-¡No seas cínica Victoire y asume por una vez tus actos!- dijo Rose alzando un poco la voz.

-¡Yo no he sido! No tengo porque justificarme contigo, así que largo de aquí...

Rose la agarró con vehemencia del brazo.

-¡Me lo han dicho una de mis amigas de Slytherin! ¡Sé que se lo estabas contando a tus amigas en voz en grito y lo escuchó todo el mundo! Lo soltaste sin más, sin pararte a pensar quien podría oírte. – La señaló con un dedo acusador- Tú lo sabías y eres incapaz de mantener esa bocaza cerrada.

A Victoire se le descompuso la cara. Ojalá no hubiera pasado así, ojalá pudiera impedirlo, ojalá hubiera cerrado la boca…pero no había sido así.

Sabía que la había cagado, y bien.

Pero ya no podía remediarlo. Lo hecho ya estaba hecho y no había vuelta atrás. Ya no podía cambiar el pasado…

-¡No me hables así, mocosa!- espetó de repente, defendiéndose de las acusaciones como un gato panza arriba.

Rose se dejó llevar por la ira. Estaba más que harta de Victoire: que siempre le hablara con ese desdén, sus actos inmaduros, sus ademanes de niña consentida… quizás ella fuera una mocosa, pero ella era mala persona.

-Eres una cabrona.

Y sin poder evitarlo, le dio una sonora bofetada a su prima en la cara, sin importarle que ella fuera más alta, con más fuerza, más mayor y experimentada en peleas.

Victoire se cogió la mejilla con una mano, llena de sorpresa por la reacción de la niña, fulminándola con la mirada. El guantazo que le había propinado su prima, le ardía en el rostro, ya que se lo había dado con verdadera gana. Rose retrocedió un par de pasos, quizás sopesando la posibilidad de huir corriendo de allí. Sabía que tenía todas las de perder contra Victoire.

Victoire estiró los brazos amenazadoramente hacia su prima pero un cuerpo se antepuso entre ambas.

-¿Qué os pasa a vosotras ahora?- preguntó un irritado James, que en aquel momento lo que menos le apetecía es lidiar con una pelea y menos familiar.

* * *

James y los demás, habían abandonado muy temprano la sala de los menesteres. Habían vuelto a sus respectivas salas comunes, ya que no querían que los profesores averiguaran que conocían la ubicación de la famosa sala de los menesteres. Se habían encontrado camino al comedor y entre todos, tenían un concierto de tripas, ya que ninguno había bajado a cenar la noche anterior… e incluso Eileen y James sentían una punzada en el estómago vacío, no habían almorzado siquiera el día anterior, y se sentían desfallecer. La última comida que habían realizado había sido el desayuno, y ya no podían posponerlo más.

Se iban a desmayar si no comían algo.

Habían bajado juntos hasta el gran comedor, esquivando miradas inquisidoras.

Entonces se habían topado de bruces con la escena de Rose y Victoire. Venían contemplándolas desde lejos.

-Elle… ¿no son esas mis primas?- preguntó el chico entornando los ojos.

Las primas de James hablaban en mitad de la galería y por la cara de Rose, nada amistosamente.

-Sí. Y parece que se están peleando…- y sin necesidad de decirse nada más, ambos apretaron el paso.

Entonces vieron como la chiquilla golpeaba en la cara a su prima mayor.

James decidió intervenir en el asunto, seguido de cerca por sus amigos. Eso ya era empezar bien la mañana. Parecía como si la mierda del día anterior se prolongara hasta el infinito, y parecía no acabar nunca. Estaba deseando despertarse en su cama y darse cuenta que todo lo que le había pasado no era más que una jodida pesadilla.

Pero eso no iba a pasar.

Él estaba despierto… y bien jodido.

Se vio entre fuego cruzado. Victoire parecía colérica. Dio un respingo cargada de sorpresa al verle hacer de parapeto y protegiendo a Rose, abriendo muchísimo los ojos, como si la hubiera pillado en mitad de una fechoría. Rose se aferró a su capa de estudiante, buscando la protección de su primo.

-¡Ha sido ella, James!- gritó Rose señalando a Victoire.- Ella ha sido la que ha desvelado tu secreto.

James frunció el ceño.

-¿De qué hablas Rose?- preguntó Eileen que se había acercado a la escena, cogiéndola por los hombros.

-¡No te metas en esto marimacho!-espetó la pelirroja, mirando altanera a Eileen.

-¡Cállate!- gruñó Andy, interviniendo en la escena.

-Rose, sé que Victoire puede resultar una típica culpable, pero no puede ser. Ella no sabía nada…-defendió a su prima mayor James, que recordaba con calidez aquel abrazo de apoyo de la tarde anterior.

-¡Sí que lo sabía!- chilló Rose histérica- ¡Mi padre se lo contó a los tíos y a ella cuando fuimos a visitarlos más tarde en el día del fénix! Y ayer me contaron que ha sido ella la que lo gritó en mitad del pasillo.

Eileen apretó los dientes, cerrando los puños con fuerza, decidida atacar. Andy que había visto su reacción, la cogió con suavidad por las muñecas. La chica pareció apaciguarse con el contacto del muchacho.

-Vamos Rose, no creo que Victoire hiciera algo así…- James se volvió a su prima mayor con los ojos interrogantes y pensando inocentemente, que así era.- ¿Verdad?- le preguntó directamente mirándola con ojos bondadosos.

_¡Qué equivocado que estaba!_

Victoire retrocedió un paso, para darse cuenta que se encontraba rodeada de los amigos hufflepuff de su primo, que la atravesaban con los ojos. Pudo notar la mirada desdeñosa de Rose y Eileen, que la miraban por detrás de su primo que aguardaba su respuesta. Se aclaró la garganta en vano. Era como si se hubiera tragado miles de piedrecitas que le atravesaban en el esófago y terminaba pesándole en el estómago.

James esperaba aún la respuesta...

-Yo… James…- titubeó. Por mucho daño que hubiera hecho antes, jamás había hecho cosa semejante y menos a alguien de su misma sangre. Ahora alcanzaba a entender el daño que había hecho.- Lo siento mucho… yo no pensé… no quería… no pensé que esto pudiera pasar…

El muchacho abrió mucho los ojos y cerró los puños. Ya no tenía esa mirada dulce, ni de comprensión… un amasijo de sentimientos se agolpaban en su rostro: ira, decepción, desengaño, despecho, amargura, tristeza, furia… todos a la vez.

-¿Qué lo sientes?- comenzó a gritar James sin importarle que estaba en mitad de un pasillo.- Espero que te haya merecido la pena esta burla, espero que te hayas reído lo suficiente de mí…

-James, no ha sido cómo piensas… Se lo estaba contando a mis amigas y lo escucharon unos chicos de Slytherin por accidente.

James se cruzó los brazos exasperado.

-A ver que yo me ubique... ¿Les estabas contando a tus amigas mis intimidades? ¿Con qué derecho te has creído para hacerlo?-gritó- ¿Te has parado a pensar que eso es íntimo, que yo por ahora no quería que se supiera? ¿Cómo has podido hacerme una cosa así?

-De verdad James… yo no lo pensé.- Victoire alzó una mano para tocar al muchacho, pero éste la esquivó con repulsión.

-Eres ya mayor para darte cuenta de ciertas cosas.- intervino Andy, que llevaba un rato mordiéndose la lengua.

-En serio James, nunca haría algo que te hiciera daño… eres mi familia.

-Eres mala persona.- la acusó Rose nuevamente.

-ERES UNA ZORRA. ¿CÓMO TE HAS ATREVIDO HACERLE ALGO ASÍ A JAMES?- gritó Eileen y se abalanzó contra su antagonista. Lien y Alexandra la cogieron a tiempo para que su amiga no volviera a meterse nuevamente en líos. No era lo mejor para Elle, que se viera involucrada en una pelea teniendo en cuenta su situación. Sus amigas le susurraron algo que pareció calmarla, aunque todas estaban deseando machacar con sus propias manos a la pelirroja.

-Ayer me abrazaste… me ofreciste tu hombro y tu apoyo, y sólo estabas burlándote de mí.- dijo el chico al borde de las lágrimas.

-Perdóname James.- comenzó a llorar la pelirroja.- No quise hacerlo a propósito… realmente te apoyo en esto…

James cogió de la mano a la Ravenclaw y se volvió.

-No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra Victoire… Nunca más.

-¡James perdóname!- gritó histérica la pelirroja sumida en llanto.- Yo no pensé… yo no…

James se volvió ferozmente hacia ella una vez más.

-En serio te lo digo: olvídame. Olvida que existo, olvida que somos familia… No quiero oír una palabra de tu boca ponzoñosa nunca más.

Y sin mirar una vez atrás, se marchó de allí escoltado por sus amigos de la mano de Rose.

* * *

-Puta más que puta… se acordará de mí. ¡Lo juro!- El enfado de Eileen era completamente proporcional a la decepción que sentía James, que estaba pálido como la cera.

Se habían desviado del gran comedor un momento para tranquilizarse ante el nuevo descubrimiento. Eileen apenas si podía controlar la ira, Andy tenía la cara desencajada y el resto hablaba a voces, escandalizadas y enfadadas también.

-Algo en mí decía que tenía que ser ella… siempre es ella.- gritó Eileen golpeando con frustración un pie contra el suelo.

-Rose… vete a desayunar.-dijo James soltando la mano de la niña. La chica iba a protestar, pero los ojos suplicantes de su primo la hicieron callar. Rose se despidió y caminó presta al comedor.

James se acercó y cogió el rostro de Elle entre sus manos. De sus labios salió un susurro tranquilizador.

-Ya está mi niña… Tranquilízate. No creo que sea bueno que montes un espectáculo…

Era un tanto irónico que fuera precisamente James quien estuviera tranquilizando a su amiga.

-¡Pero James!- chilló la chica incrédula ante la tranquilidad pasmosa del muchacho- ¿No estás enfadado? ¿De veras no deseas matarla?

-Lo único que sé, es que me muero de hambre…

-¡¿Qué ocurre aquí?

La voz desagradable de Cloe Graham irrumpió al lado de los chicos, que se volvieron para mirar a la jefa de Gryffindor.

-No ocurre nada, profesora.- se apresuró a decir Alexandra, que era la más cercana a la mujer.

Los ojos de la jefa de Gryffindor escrutaron con atención la escena, desconfiada.

-Señorita Snape, ¿No se estará peleando?

-Ella no está peleando con nadie…- la defendió Lien.

-Se encontraba un poco nerviosa…- afirmó Marian.

-Yo en su lugar también lo estaría… id ahora mismo al comedor. No quiero nadie deambulando por los pasillos.

Y sin más, se marchó dirección al gran comedor del colegio, con ese andar altivo tan característico de la profesora. James observó un momento a su amiga, que casi hiperventilaba y después se dirigió a los hufflepuff.

-Id yendo vosotros, ahora iremos nosotros…

-¿Lo dices de verdad?- preguntó Andy con preocupación.

-Sí…

Los hufflepuff no muy conformes por ello, sobretodo Andy, dejaron a los Gryffindors solos en aquel vacío pasillo, ya que todo el mundo se encontraba en el comedor…

James volvió a coger entre sus manos el rostro de Eileen.

-Elle… tienes que tranquilizarte, por favor.

- Odio a esa mujer… ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo después de enterarte de lo que ha hecho tu prima?

-¿Cambiaría algo si me enfado, si rompo algo, si me lío a golpes…?

-Al menos te desahogarías…

-No Eileen… la decepción que llevo por dentro es imposible arrancarla así. Puedo enfadarme, patear a mi prima, pero ya no cambiará nada… ahora estoy muy preocupado por ti.

-¿Por mí?

-Eileen, tienes que controlarte mejor… ya has visto que Neville tenía toda la razón en lo que te dice en esa carta. Sólo son dos semanas… y ya se acabó. No le demos el gusto de expulsarte a esa zorra…

Unas lágrimas resbalaron por el rostro de la muchacha.

-Son tantas cosas juntas que yo… no sé, siento que voy a reventar de un momento a otro. Y no aguanto cómo te están tratando esta panda de imbéciles. A ti no te trata nadie así…

-Elle… Si estamos juntos, todo es más llevadero. ¿Te acuerdas?

El chico depositó un beso en las mejillas de su mejor amiga, de su hermana, y la cogió de la mano.

-¿Soy el único que se muere de hambre o qué?

-Eres excepcional James… nunca dejarás de sorprenderme.

Le guiñó el ojo.

-Vamos, sécate esas lágrimas y alza la cabeza.

Y cogidos de la mano, como cualquier otra mañana, se adentraron en el salón.

* * *

_**Hola a todas/os**_

_**Antes que nada, quiero saludar a todos mis amigos de Potterfics que me han seguido a esta página.¡Un besiño muy fuerte! Ya sabéis las razones por la que abandono aquella página, así que no pienso darle más vueltas. Espero no haber molestado a nadie con el cap adicional. Eso sí, una disculpa enorme por la demora de este cap, no tengo perdón de Merlín y lo sé. Me merezco el beso de un detentor. Mujjajajaja**_

_**Y a mis amigos de Fanficction, quería darle otro besiño. Ahora me demoraré un poco más en actualizar, porque ya tengo todos los caps que tenía escritos subidos, pero no me tardaré demasiado…**_

_**Bueno, este ha sido un cap muy complicado de escribir. No sé porqué pero se me atravesó y lo he reescrito unas cuantas veces. No estoy muy convencida del resultado, pero espero que cubra las expectativas y nadie me lo califique como "T". Jjajajaja.**_

_**Me reí mucho escribiendo la escena de Albus con Elle. Como veis, el ser un retrato no le impide meterse en dónde no le llaman, pero él es así.**_

_**Graham es una puta… no hay vuelta de hoja. Jajaja**_

_**Y Neville acompaña a su amor, aunque no esté allí con ella… cómo envidio a Elle.**_

_**Y Snape… tendréis que esperar al siguiente cap, que va ha estar narrado casi enteramente desde su punto de vista. Ains, cómo adoro a ese hombre…**_

_**Bueno, como siempre**__**un besiño a mis mortifagas, a mi chica fan-fic y la Nata, a mi hermanita pequeña, a mis nevilleras, a mis niñas-snape, a mis gamberras, a mi detective, a mi rockera, a mi drusi, a mi traductora favorita, a mi Lian, a mi proyecto mortífago (que estoy deseando que actualice), a mi Slytherin flojo (actualiza yaaaaa) y por supuesto… ¡A TI!**_

_**Un abrazo fuerte a todas las víctimas de Japón. Estamos con vosotros...**_

_**Y como siempre, espero vuestros crucios…**_

_**P.D. Yo y mi cabeza. (Necesito una recordadora, en serio) la canción con la que abro el cap es de Vetusta Morla: "al respirar"**_


	39. Acuse y derribo

_Hola a todos/as._

_Sé que me merezco el beso de un dementor por todo lo que he tardado en traeros un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. No deseo volcar aquí todos mis problemas, pero éstos impidieron que pudiera escribir una sola letra. Así que pido mis más sinceras disculpas, sobre todo a Lylasnape que descuidé una promesa con ella. _

_Así que os dejo ya, si es que alguien está aún interesado en leer esta historia y os dejo con el cap._

_**A mi James particular, porque quien tiene un amigo, tiene un tesoro y para mí el mejor regalo es que te hayas recuperado. Te quiero mucho.**_

* * *

**Cap 39. Acuse y derribo.**

_Quieres que rueden cabezas,_  
_quieres buscar al infame_  
_quieres que sea el verdugo así y quieres que sea el culpable  
_

Hermione se incorporó abruptamente en el lecho, mirando a un lado y a otro, extrañada, totalmente desubicada, como si su cerebro aún permaneciera dormido. Reconoció poco a poco la habitación donde se hallaba: ese cuarto había sido su dormitorio esos últimos meses. Se encontraba en el cuarto de invitados de la casa de su amigo Harry.

Un sentimiento casi infantil la hizo suspirar: se sentía a salvo.

Había tenido una cruenta pesadilla, había sido tan real, tan factible… que hubiera jurado que estaba ocurriendo realmente. Quizás porque lo que le atormentaba en su interior, era un temor reciclado, un viejo miedo que volvía con más fuerza. Ya había pasado anteriormente por algo similar.

Había soñado que metían a su marido en Azkaban.

Comenzó a frotarse suavemente los ojos con las manos. Sentía en éstos un escozor, una incómoda irritación a causa del prolongado llanto que había mantenido la noche anterior. Cogió la varita que reposaba en su mesita de noche y con un suave movimiento, descorrió las cortinas de su ventana, dejando entrar la escasa claridad que dejaba filtrar el plomizo cielo de Londres.

Era un día verdaderamente triste en todos los aspectos… y ella se encontraba verdaderamente afligida.

Su ánimo estaba nublado, como el trozo de cielo que podía vislumbrar a través del cristal de su ventana y tal cómo se presentaban las cosas, no esperaba animarse, pero sí afrontar con lo que le reparara el nuevo día.

Aquel iba a ser un día duro…

Sus ojos melados se posaron sobre su viejo despertador muggle, que reposaba en la mesita de noche. Le costó la misma vida conciliar el sueño, su mente iba a mil y había estado hasta altas horas de la madrugada dando vueltas entre las sábanas, pero el agotamiento y su avanzado estado de gestación, habían hecho el trabajo, quedándose al fin dormida.

Pero no había descansado lo suficiente, su sueño había sido ligero e inquieto y se sentía pesada… como si cada miembro de su cuerpo pesase toneladas. Y el hecho de que portara a otro ser en su interior, no ayudaba a aliviar su cansancio.

Las pesadillas la habían mortificado… en las que revelaba un viejo temor por Severus: que terminase en Azkaban. Era algo que la obsesionaba.

Apenas si tenía ganas de levantarse de la cama.

En la boca aún podía sentir el sabor salado de las lágrimas derramadas el día anterior. Había llorado en el hombro de su mejor amigo y se lo había contado absolutamente todo. Sin censuras, sin suavizar nada… Le había contado toda la verdad, en su terrible desnudez.

No tenía secretos para Harry. Una vez en su vida, los tuvo, y le demostró con creces que podía confiar en él. Así que se prometió que jamás le ocultaría nada.

Aún recordaba su rostro insondable, tras los cristales de sus gafas, incrédulo por todo lo que le había contado… Aunque sólo había un hecho que había pasado por alto, sólo porque se sentía sin fuerzas de expresarlo en voz alta. Cada vez que recordaba a Severus pronunciar esa maldición, se sentía desfallecer.

Se llevó una de sus manos al cuello, cogiendo con suavidad un colgante con forma de caldero que siempre había llevado consigo. Severus se lo había regalado cuando cumplió tan sólo diecisiete años, en la celebración de su primer cumpleaños juntos, como pareja. El colgante se abrió entre sus dedos sin oponer ninguna resistencia. El joven Snape de la foto intentaba sonreír una y otra vez, haciendo una mueca espantosa, cuándo aún no había aprendido a sonreír. Pasó un dedo por la foto como si sintiera a su marido más cerca, mirando la otra mitad del colgante, dónde había puesto una foto de Eileen. Eileen tendría tan sólo once años en esa fotografía, se la habían tomado cuándo comenzó en Hogwarts que sonreía orgullosa a la cámara luciendo en su solapa el emblema de los leones.

Su marido y su hija eran tan parecidos…

Hizo a un lado una fina manta con la que se hallaba tapada, posando sus pies descalzos sobre el suelo. Se acercó a la silla dónde tenía su bata de andar por casa y se la puso sin más ceremonias. Aún era muy temprano, pero ya no tenía ni un atisbo de sueño, así que bajaría y se obligaría a comer algo.

Sus ojos se posaron en una enorme y frondosa rosa roja, que reposaba fresca e incorruptible en un bonito jarrón, como el primer día que se la había regalado su marido. Pasó suavemente uno de sus dedos por los pétalos, recordando su discusión con Severus.

Nunca había peleado con Severus de aquella manera en todos sus años de casados… Pero tampoco se habían visto envueltos en una situación semejante. De acuerdo que su vida al principio no había sido un camino de rosas, pero habían conseguido superar siempre juntos todas las dificultades que la vida te pone en el camino. Y en cuanto a sus problemas como padres, su hija casi nunca había dado problemas graves… vale que su carácter le había acarreado problemas en el colegio, y no era precisamente una estudiante constante… pero siempre habían salido de los atolladeros, y muchos de éstos gracias a la ayuda de Neville.

Pensó en su hija y en Neville… juntos. Era tan extraño, tan increíble. Por más que se decía a sí misma que aquello era cierto, a pesar de haber visto los recuerdos de Eileen y contemplado cómo su hija defendía su relación con uñas y dientes… aún no se lo podía creer.

Había sido todo tan… abrupto, tan repentino.

Tan extraño…

Suspiró y salió de la habitación, rumbo a la cocina. Aprovecharía que era muy temprano, para sorprender a su amiga pelirroja con algo rico para desayunar. Ginny no dejaba nunca que la ayudara en la cocina.

La oscuridad aún imperaba por los largos pasillos de la antigua mansión Black. Aunque la casa conservaba un toque lúgubre, no tenía nada que ver cuando se refugiaban allí los miembros de la Orden del fénix. Ginny y Harry habían construido allí su hogar y se notaba. Se deslizó en el más completo silencio por las escaleras, algunos retratos la saludaron a su paso. Ella saludó sin muchos ánimos y cruzó el salón principal, que conducía directo a la cocina.

Un ruido proveniente de uno de los balcones la sobresaltó. Se detuvo un momento para observar un poco mejor. Una de las puertas de los balconcitos estaba completamente abierta. Los bisillos se movían suavemente al vaivén de la brisa. Hermione se acercó con ciertas reticencias.

Se aclaró la garganta para hacerse notar.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- preguntó en susurros, alargando el brazo hacia las cortinas.

-¿Hermione? ¿Eres tú?

La voz susurrante de su mejor amigo se coló por la puerta del balcón. Hermione sintió como un escalofrío que recorría toda su columna vertebral. Se envolvió mejor en su bata, cerrándosela a duras penas por su prominente barriga y salió al balcón.

-¡Harry!- Exclamó Hermione al reconocer la espalda de su amigo- ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

Harry se volvió para mirar a su amiga, expulsando un denso humo por la nariz. Sonrió levemente, con la cara de un chiquillo al que hubieran pillado haciendo una travesura, a la vez que se llevaba un casi ya consumido cigarrillo a los labios.

-¿Estás fumando?- soltó un grito Hermione, incrédula.

Harry se llevó un dedo a los labios.

-No grites, vas a despertar a todo el vecindario.

-¿No lo habías dejado?- preguntó, poniendo ese tono de medimago pedante que usaba con sus pacientes.

Harry se encogió levemente de hombros.

-Bueno… sí…- titubeó- En realidad sólo fumo cuando estoy nervioso. ¿Qué haces tan temprano levantada Hermione?-intentó cambiar de conversación- Tienes que descansar… el bebé…

Hermione se apoyó en la barandilla de hierro junto a su mejor amigo, interrumpiéndole.

-Sabes que siempre he sido madrugadora… ¿Sabe Ginny que fumas _de__vez__en__cuando_?

Harry dejó escapar de sus labios una sonrisa. A su amiga se le habían terminado pegando algunos ademanes de su marido. Negó con la cabeza, entre resignado y divertido. Sabía que se aproximaba por el horizonte otra bronca de Hermione sobre lo perjudicial que es el tabaco, así que la interceptó.

-¿Has dormido?- preguntó el hombre con preocupación, borrando de su rostro la sonrisa.

Hermione afirmó con la cabeza.

-Si. Un poco… la verdad es que no he descansado muy bien.- dijo Hermione desviando su mirada a la calle.

Harry apuró la última calada de su cigarrillo y aplastó la colilla para apagarla contra la superficie metálica de la baranda.

-Yo tampoco he podido dormir.- sentenció.- No he parado de darle vueltas a lo que pasó ayer.

Hermione desvió sus ojos de aquella aún solitaria calzada, para posar sus grandes ojos melados en su amigo, que la miraba con gravedad. Guardó un más rotundo silencio.

-De veras Hermione, que no me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza… es todo tan…-Harry buscaba una palabra en su mente para definir lo que sentía, pero no daba con ella- ¿raro? No sé, ya sabes que la locuacidad no es lo mío, pero esta historia de Neville con tu hija…

Hermione interrumpió a su amigo.

-Lo sé. Llevo desde ayer pensando en ello sin parar y aún no he sacado ninguna conclusión clara. Aún no me lo creo.

-Es que… ¿Eileen y Neville?- Hizo una mueca un tanto extraña- Es tan bizarro que parece mentira.

Hermione sonrió de medio lado, resignada ante la historia.

-Tenías que haber visto cómo Eileen defendía su amor por Neville delante de su padre… Y cómo hablaba él de ella. No hay la menor duda que esos dos se quieren… pero yo no sé si esto es… adecuado.

-¡Por Merlín Hermione! ¿Cómo va a ser esto adecuado? No vamos a entrar en su diferencia de edad, ni en su relación ilícita como profesor y alumna. Después de todo tú hiciste lo mismo cuando tenías su edad… la cuestión es que Neville es tu amigo, joder, y Elle es tu hija. ¡Él tendría que haberla respetado! En cuanto sintió algo por ella, si es que realmente es así, debió apartarse…

-No sé si puedo juzgarle por eso Harry…

-Lo que más sorprende es que esto haya venido de Nev… le pega tan poco meterse en un embrollo así… pero él jamás debió hacer una cosa semejante. Él es el adulto, el responsable… joder, ¡Si la ha visto prácticamente nacer! ¿Cómo es posible que haya podido tocarla de esa manera?

Harry sacó abruptamente un cigarrillo de una cajetilla aplastada del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y se lo llevó a la boca. Hermione pudo ver cómo sacaba un encendedor de plástico de la misma cajetilla y se lo encendía a lo muggle. Esos pequeños gestos de su amigo eran los que le hacía recordar su procedencia. El mundo de los magos estaba realmente tan alejado del mundo muggle…

-¿Te vas a fumar otro?- preguntó inquisidora Hermione.

-No me cambies de tema Hermione.- Dijo Harry.- Estamos hablando de tu hija… ¿Realmente no estás furiosa con Neville?

-Al principio sí, pero ahora, realmente no sé cómo sentirme…

-Es Eileen… él debería haberla respetado, debía haberse alejado de ella…

Hermione suspiró con resignación, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

-No lo sé Harry… no sé qué pensar al respecto. Por una vez en la vida, siento que no tengo las respuestas.

La calle comenzó a verse los primeros muggles de la mañana, que caminaban de un lado a otro, sumidos en el estrés y la prisa tan característica de su mundo. Comenzaron a circular algunos coches con las lunas bañadas por el rocío de la madrugada. La ciudad comenzaba a despertarse y a lidiar con un día más de trabajo. Harry expulsó el humo del maloliente cigarrillo y se volvió sorprendido a su amiga.

-¿Te das cuenta que nos han estado engañando todo este tiempo? ¡Celebramos el día del fénix todos juntos! Neville se sentó en la misma mesa que vosotros a pesar de lo que estaba haciendo… ¿Cómo es posible que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando entre ellos? ¿Cómo es posible que a todos se nos pasara por alto?

Harry realmente estaba enfadado con Longbottom. Él usaba su filtro de padre al juzgar la actitud de su amigo. Se ponía en el lugar de Severus con increíble facilidad.

Hermione señaló una pareja de jóvenes muggles que reían, mientras paseaban de la mano cargando su mochila del instituto a sus espaldas.

-A veces no vemos mas allá de nuestras narices porque no podemos, mira qué te pasó a ti con tu hijo.- Harry frunció el ceño- Para nada sabías qué le ocurría. No lo viste venir… o mira esos jóvenes, tú y yo les podemos ver, mientras para ellos, permanecemos ocultos, ni esta casa ni nosotros existimos para ellos... Yo también oculté mi relación con Severus a vuestros ojos. Es complicado, pero se puede hacer…

-Son dos historias completamente distintas, Hermione… ¿Quieres que te hable claramente?

Hermione miró a su mejor amigo clavándole esos ojos melados como dos puñales, afirmando con la cabeza suavemente.

-Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en el que diría algo así, pero Neville es un desvergonzado. Por una vez en la vida, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo que Snape…

Hermione se tapó la boca con la mano.

-Creo que yo también le hubiera dado una paliza a Neville…-Harry se dejaba poco a poco llevar por la ira- si hay algo sagrado en la vida son los hijos. Así que no me veo con ánimos de juzgar a Severus por su conducta, cuando posiblemente yo hubiera hecho lo mismo… Si ahora mismo siento rabia, no me puedo imaginar la que ha sentido tu marido.

-Lo mismo me pasa a mí con Nev y mi hija. No puedo juzgarlos cuando yo quizás hubiera actuado igual que lo han hecho ellos. No podemos elegir de quien nos enamoramos…

-Sí, es cierto. Pero si me enterara que uno de mis amigos se ha acostado con mi hija, creo que lo mataría…

Hermione tragó saliva.

-Eso casi lo logra ayer Severus… Hay algo que no te conté ayer.

-¡Por los piojos de Merlín! ¿Hay algún detalle escabroso más?

Hermione tomó aire y lo soltó sin más.

-Severus utilizó la maldición cruciatus con Neville…

Harry abrió mucho los ojos y se le cayó el cigarrillo que aguantaba con los dedos al suelo.

* * *

La luz tenue de la mañana se colaba entre los resquicios de aquella ventana empañada de suciedad. Las motas de polvo, revoloteaban en completa libertad por toda aquella descuidada estancia y el característico olor a cerrado inundaba la habitación, haciéndolo un lugar casi irrespirable e insalubre. Aquella mohosa casa había permanecido estanca a la vida durante años, y algunos dicen que una casa desocupada, está condenada a la muerte…

Pero había alguien que casi ni se percataba de ello y si lo hacía, lo obviaba por completo.

Severus Snape se hallaba tendido de costado en un raído y casi pulverizado sofá en el salón de la casa. Entre aquellas paredes, había pasado su asquerosa infancia, su infeliz adolescencia y parte de su desgraciada vida de adulto. Aquel asqueroso, pútrido y abandonado cuchitril de la calle de la Hilandera, lo había dejado atrás cuando su vida cambió por completo. Eran muy pocas veces en las que se permitía mirar hacia atrás y abandonarse a los recuerdos. Él recordaba su vida al finalizar la guerra, como si hubiera vuelto a nacer en el suelo de la casa de los gritos. No quería recordar lo desgraciado que había sido, sólo cuando irrumpió en su vida Hermione, iluminando las sombras que habían inundado por siempre en su vida, tendiéndole una mano a una segunda oportunidad, a una vida llena de esperanza… Aquella casa representaba para Severus todo lo que no quería, lo que deseaba dejar atrás… lo que nunca desearía para su hija.

La violencia estaba impresa a fuego en aquella maldita casa… por eso había vuelto allí, para recordar lo que no quería ser. Para intentar demostrarse a sí mismo, que no era igual que el maldito hijo de puta de Tobías Snape… él no era como su padre. Al menos, siempre había intentado no parecerse a él.

Él siempre se había esforzado sobremanera para ser un buen padre…

No se había movido de allí desde el día anterior. Se había tapado con su propia capa y simplemente había permanecido allí, contemplando el suelo, como si allí pudiera encontrar la solución a todos sus problemas.

No había conciliado el sueño en toda la noche, desempolvando aquel insomnio de antaño. Sus ojos oscuros y profundos, habían permanecido abiertos durante toda la noche, cómo dos faros en la orilla del mar. Su tez estaba más pálida que nunca y unas canas habían florecido por arte de magia, destacando escandalosamente en su oscura cabellera.

Su cabeza daba vueltas sin parar, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido en apenas veinticuatro horas atrás… jamás en su vida, y eso que él había sido testigo de situaciones límites y desagradables, recordaba haberse sentido así. La guerra, una niñez desgraciada, una adolescencia llena de rechazo, no podía equipararse a lo que le dolía todo lo que se vinculara a Eileen… Los recuerdos de la mañana anterior se volvieron agolpar en su mente.

Eileen y Longbottom… recordarlos juntos, besándose y tocándose, era algo que le quemaba las entrañas. Sacudió su cabeza con suavidad, intentando arrojar esos pensamientos lejos… pero era imposible.

La cabeza le iba a estallar, el dolor punzante en las sienes era casi insoportable. Se incorporó, sentándose en el sofá. Se masajeó un momento la sien con los ojos cerrados, como si aquello pudiera aliviarle… hacía muchísimos años que no recordaba soportar un dolor de cabeza tan atroz, y el insomnio, un mal recuerdo que resurgía en su vida una vez más. Sus ojeras enmarcando sus ojos así lo atestiguaban.

Se encontraba completamente agotado, física y psicológicamente.

Había tenido más que tiempo suficiente para meditar arropado por la oscuridad de la noche… No podía evitar pensar en todo lo que había descubierto por casualidad, el secreto que escondía con tanto celo su hija, y que él le había arrebatado pisoteando una vieja promesa. Los recuerdos robados, le golpeaban una y otra vez. Aún le parecía increíble que esos dos se hubieran estado liando en sus narices y él, ciego, no se hubiera percatado de nada… ese pervertido, ese maldito de Longbottom con sus sucias manos sobre la piel de su hija. Sólo de recordarlo, creía enloquecer.

De acuerdo que encontraba similitudes entre la historia de su hija con la suya propia. No era tan necio ni tan hipócrita para no compararlas. Él se había enamorado perdidamente de Hermione cuando ella tan sólo tenía dieciséis años, cuando él era su déspota profesor de pociones y ella tan sólo una alumna con el uniforme de Gryffindor con el cabello revuelto. Había visto los recuerdos de su hija, y podía ver las similitudes entre ellos…

La historia se repetía: Relación entre profesor y alumna.

Pero no era lo mismo… no eran ni por asomo, parecidas.

Él siempre había detestado a Longbottom. Al principio, le odiaba por el mero hecho de que el señor tenebroso no le hubiera señalado a él como igual, cuando aquella loca de gafas de culo de botella pronunció aquella asquerosa profecía… si aquello hubiera sucedido, quizás Lily Evans estuviera aún viva. Y él no hubiera tenido que llevar la pesada carga de la culpa.

Y a lo largo de sus años como profesor, no le aguantaba porque había demostrado de mil maneras distintas que era un completo inútil… Era torpe, manazas e inseguro. No aguantaba la debilidad. Y tras la jodida guerra, después de demostrar con creces su valía, había comenzado a tolerarlo.

Debía admitir que nunca había sido de su gusto, pero había admitido su presencia en su vida por ser uno de los mejores amigos de su mujer. Hermione sentía cierta debilidad por sus amigos, y sabía que nunca se separaría de ellos. Así que como la amaba con todo su corazón, había aprendido a convivir con esas cabezas huecas.

Después llegó Eileen, fruto de su apasionada noche de bodas… y todos ellos se adjudicaron el título de "tíos" de su hija. En cierta forma eso le alegraba. Él carecía de familia y la familia de su mujer por aquel entonces había cortado toda relación con Hermione. Y encima aquella nefasta noticia en la que _jamás_ podrían volver a tener hijos había sido un golpe muy duro para su joven esposa… Aquellos molestos Gryffindor animaron y apoyaron mucho a Hermione. Eran en definitiva, unos amigos de verdad, algo que él nunca había tenido.

Cuando les devolvieron la memoria a los padres de Hermione, no se tomaron muy bien el matrimonio de su hija con un hombre que le sacaba veinte años y su embarazo… aún le dolía el ojo del puñetazo que le había asestado certeramente el padre de Hermione al enterarse… Las cosas se apaciguaron con la llegada de su nieta, y poco a poco le fueron aceptando. Sólo con el tiempo pudieron ver cómo amaba a su hija… y ella a él. Tampoco le sorprendió su reacción, después de todo se habían casado en secreto. ¿Qué hubiera hecho cualquier padre si su hija de diecisiete años llega a casa con un marido con esa pinta de bastardo como él, mayor y para rematar embarazada?

Sonrió entre dientes a recordar lo que le dijo una vez a Hermione en el bosque prohibido, podía recordarlo cómo si fuera ayer: "_Sólo __que s__i __yo __tuviera __una __hija __de __tu __edad, __y __trajera __a __casa __alguien __como __yo, __no __dudaría __un __minuto __en __lanzarle __un __Avada__…"_

Y ya quedaba demostrado que él no hablaba por hablar.

Pero la historia de Longbottom y su hija no era igual. Él, ese maldito pervertido, celebró el embarazo de Hermione. Al principio pareció chocarle la historia de amor que mantenían Hermione y él, pero no juzgó en ningún momento a su amiga y permaneció siempre a su lado.

La visitó numerables veces durante su embarazo, fue a verla en el hospital, había tenido a Eileen de bebé numerosas veces en brazos. Recordaba claramente en un cumpleaños de Eileen, cómo tiraba de la tela de la túnica de Longbottom para que jugase con ella. Siempre había tenido muy buena manos para los críos, y aunque nunca lo admitiría en público, le parecía un profesor magnífico. Era de los pocos que conocía que se dedicaba a ello por verdadera vocación.

Recordaba cómo los niños casi siempre conseguían de su "tío" Longbottom lo que querían. Le tapaban los ojos y jugaban con él a un estúpido juego llamado "la gallinita ciega", le convencían para que los llevase a alguna película muggle, le sacaban los cuartos para chucherías… se veía que los niños siempre le habían gustado, por eso, jamás en la vida, se hubiera imaginado lo que ocurría realmente… En cierta forma, había terminado de confiar en él.

Longbottom había tenido a su hija de pequeña numerable veces en brazos, incluso tenía fotografías que así lo atestiguaban. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de ahora tenerla en brazos completamente desnuda? La había visto crecer, maldita sea… había algo perverso en eso, una aberración. Era malvado.

Y lo que más le enfurecía, es que él no se había percatado de ello.

Había confiado en él. Sabía que le tenía cariño a su hija, siempre Elle había sentido adoración por cada uno de sus "tíos", era el jefe de su maldita casa y su profesor favorito. Y ahora… también era su amante.

Era un depravado, un asqueroso… y jamás aceptaría que estuviera cerca de su hija.

¿Acaso era el único que se daba cuenta de ello?

Longbottom y su hija… era tan increíble que sencillamente no lo podía creer. Aunque los recuerdos de su hija se sacudieran en su mente, para demostrarle que aquello era real y tangible.

Recordaba los ojos de su hija clavados en él, como dos dagas, defendiendo su romance con ese asqueroso. Cómo le había contestado, todo lo que le había dicho… Y cómo había terminado por levantarle la mano a su hija, y ella, simplemente había cerrado los ojos dispuesta a recibir la bofetada.

Se agarró con fuera la muñeca, con la vista perdida en sus propias manos.

Aún no se creía que había sido capaz de haber estado a punto de golpearla, a ella, a su hija, a la principal protagonista de su vida. Sólo un padre, un verdadero padre, sabía lo que dolían los hijos. Ella se había convertido en una de las principales razones de su vida, ser su padre, protegerla de cualquier mal y sufrimiento, amarla por encima de todas las cosas… adoraba a su hija y eso no era un secreto.

Por eso le dolía tanto.

Había estado a punto de hacerle, lo que tantas veces le había hecho su asqueroso padre a él.

Si miraba a su lejano pasado, podía recordar maldades, atrocidades que había hecho durante su época de mortífago convencido… Aquellos asquerosos recuerdos los había guardado en lo más hondo de de su mente, intentando en vano olvidarlos. Sufrimiento y dolor… pero nada en comparación con el dolor que se siente por un hijo.

Jamás había sentido esa tremenda desazón, ese vacío…

"_¿Y qué quieres para mí papá? ¿Un mortífago arrepentido como tú?"_

Las palabras de su hija resonaban en su mente una y otra vez. Había soportado el desprecio de muchos durante toda su vida, el rechazo, la repulsión… algunos aún le odiaban por su pasado oscuro.

Pero aquello en boca de su hija le había hecho más daño que todas las ofensas de los merodeadores en su adolescencia.

Y él, comportándose como un hijo de puta, la había estado a punto de golpear… y eso era algo que jamás se perdonaría.

Severus se levantó del raído sofá. Su capa se deslizó suavemente al suelo, y caminó hasta la sucia ventana, apoyando su frente contra el cristal.

Había perdido el control. Hermione, como siempre, tenía toda la razón.

Había perdido el control… Él, que siempre había permanecido con la mente fría en las más extremas situaciones, se había abandonado a la furia.

Pero aquella situación hacía que la sangre le hirviera en las venas.

Recordar a Hermione le hacía sentir un hueco en su estómago. Jamás, en la vida, se habían peleado así. No sabía nada de ella desde que se fue, ninguno de los dos había hecho uso de la conexión especial que existía entre ellos para saber del otro.

Jamás se había sentido tan lejos de ella, de su Hermione… Habían tenido algún que otro problema en su vida de casados, pero su mirada antes de irse, sus lágrimas recorriendo su hermoso rostro… sólo de recordarlo le entraban ganas de gritar.

Y pensar que hace un par de días todo marchaba bien… era tan feliz en su ignorancia.

Hermione siempre defendería hasta las últimas consecuencias una causa que ella creyera válida. Llevaba años defendiendo los derechos de los elfos domésticos, por eso nunca habían tenido ninguno sirviendo en su hogar, había perseguido con verdadero ahínco una cura para los hombres lobos que había terminado consiguiendo… Y ahora defendía la historia de amor de Longbottom con su hija.

Pero esta vez, la razón no estaba de su parte… ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta?

Aunque en algo sí tenía razón con creces: Lo de usar la maldición Cruciatus contra aquel hijo de puta, había sido una gran maldad.

Se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

Jamás debería haber usado la maldición tortura contra él. No se arrepentía de los golpes, pero usar aquel hechizo…

Se había comportado como un mortífago.

Se separó de la ventana. El paisaje de fuera no había casi cambiado desde que era niño, a excepción de la vieja fábrica, que ya no expulsaba aquel humo amarillento por las largas chimeneas. Aunque el mal olor de entonces, aún seguía impregnado por todo el barrio.

Y con un movimiento abrupto, se levantó la manga de su levita, tirando a la vez de los puños de su camisa.

Allí estaba, recordándole por siempre quién había sido… la marca tenebrosa grabada para siempre en su propia piel, marcado de por vida como el ganado, hasta la hora de su muerte.

La marca apenas se vislumbraba. Con el paso del tiempo, parecía un tatuaje muggle que había perdido el color.

No… él no era mala persona, al menos intentaba no serlo.

Tan sólo amaba con todo su ser a su hija… ¿Acaso podía alguien censurarle por ello?

Quizás sus maneras no habían sido del todo acertadas… No debió hacerle legemancia a su hija, pero en aquel momento de incertidumbre, tan sólo deseaba averiguar si lo que sospechaba era verdad. Que lo de Longbottom, habían tan sólo malos pensamientos por su parte, que ella no estaba con él.

Con ese mal nacido.

No podía evitarlo, el rencor le recorría por todo su ser.

Pero jamás debió emplear la maldición cruciatus con él. Él no era un mortífago. Tan sólo un padre dominado por la furia.

Suspiró frotándose otra vez las sienes con sus dedos larguiruchos. El dolor de cabeza era atroz… por un momento, deseaba arrancársela de cuajo. Quizás así pudiera evitar de pensar… desconectarse cómo esos instrumentos electrónicos muggles.

Reprimió un bostezo. Se encontraba muy pesado y el cuerpo comenzó a dolerle. Ya no estaba acostumbrado a pasarse la noche en vela como en antaño.

Se pasó la mano por el rostro con ademanes cansados, llegaba la hora de afrontar y asumir lo que había hecho.

Se retiró de la ventana y recogió su oscura capa del suelo de aquella habitación.

Había llegado la hora de regresar a Hogwarts.

* * *

En el gran comedor se hizo un silencio sepulcral, tan sólo podían oírse unos murmullos desperdigados por todo el salón. Todos los ojos se pusieron en la pareja de Gryffindor más _popular_ en esos instantes en el colegio, que hacían su entrada cogidos de la mano como cualquier otra mañana. Muchas miradas completamente indiscretas siguieron la trayectoria de Eileen y James hasta la mesa de Gryffindor.

Los que hasta ayer habían considerado buenos compañeros, le volvían la espalda a ambos. James tiró de su amiga hasta la esquina de la mesa, dónde tomaron asiento. Los que estaban a su alrededor, se apresuraron a hacerse un lado, dejando entre ellos un gran hueco vacío.

-¡No tenemos nada contagioso!- espetó Eileen, haciendo gala de su mal genio. James apresuró a apretarle la mano a su mejor amiga.

-¡Eso nunca se sabe!- gritó una voz proveniente de la mesa de Slytherin, provocando carcajadas.

-No merece la pena Elle…- susurró- No montes una escena.

Eileen se tocó el emblema de Gryffindor de su capa de estudiante, palpando la carta de Neville, como un amuleto y se sentó con su amigo a intentar comer algo…

Miró de soslayo a la mesa de los profesores, dónde podían notarse dos claras ausencias: la de Neville y la de su padre, que aún no había dado señales de vida. La directora de Hogwarts, que sí había hecho acto de presencia, acababa de terminar un leve discurso dónde había anunciado el nombramiento de Graham como nueva jefa de Gryffindor y la llegada de la nueva profesora de herbología a lo largo de la mañana… aunque todo aquello lo ignoraban James y Eileen. McGonnagall tenía un aspecto deplorable, como si se hubiera echado encima veinte años de repente, como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche. Graham en cambio, estaba radiante de felicidad y la observaba sin ningún tipo de reparos, acechándola como la arpía que era.

Eileen escuchó burlas que provenían de la mesa de las serpientes, casi todas dedicadas a ella y algunas a James. Aunque la historia no era muy distinta en su propia casa, podía oír cómo hablaban de ellos sin ningún tipo de reparos. Le sirvió una taza de café a James y otra para ella. Intentaba respirar con normalidad…

_Tranquila… sólo van ha ser dos jodidas semanas más y me largaré al fin de aquí._

Las lechuzas con el correo matutino inundaron el salón, repartiendo entre los alumnos paquetitos, cartas y la prensa diaria.

Aquella mañana la jefa de Gryffindor le pidió prestado un momento _el __profeta_ a la profesora de DCAO, lo ojeó con avidez y se lo devolvió enfurruñada a su legítima dueña.

* * *

Severus Snape irrumpió con vehemencia en su propio despacho. Había utilizado otra vez la red Flu para volver al colegio, a pesar de que detestaba aquel medio de transporte mágico. Maldijo a viva voz, sacudiéndose de la levita las cenizas de la chimenea, la casa de la hilandera verdaderamente daba asco, debía plantearse hacer algo con esa casa. Cruzó su despacho, dirigiéndose a su dormitorio a la vez que arrojaba despreocupadamente su capa en el respaldo de una silla, levantando una pequeña nube de ceniza con el impacto. Pero antes de llegar a la puerta que llevaba a sus aposentos, se paró en seco, pensativo, volviendo la mirada atrás, escrutando con la mirada la habitación. Estaba completamente vacía, pero había algo que no le encajaba… Por un momento, había esperado encontrarse allí a alguien, anhelaba la ilusión de encontrarse allí a Hermione... pero nadie aguardaba su regreso.

Tenía la sensación que le observaban, pero en su despacho no parecía haber nadie…

-¡Severus, hijo! ¿Dónde te habías metido?

Una voz a su espalda lo puso en alerta. Giró sobre sus propios talones y sacó con avidez su varita, apuntando con ella hacia la dirección que había escuchado la voz.

-Vaya… eres el segundo Snape que me amenaza con una varita en el periodo de unas horas.

Severus frunció el ceño y bajó la varita de inmediato.

-¡Tú!- gruñó- ¿Qué haces ahí escondido?- preguntó con mal humor.

-Que no me vieras, no significa que estuviera escondido…

-Te lo advierto Albus, no estoy de humor para tus juegos de palabras… ¿Qué es eso de que soy el segundo Snape que te apunta?

Albus Dumbledore se cruzó de brazos, observando al profesor desde la seguridad de su cuadro.

-Tu hija estuvo aquí. Te estaba buscando, estaba muy preocupada…

-Ya veo… - Snape guardó su varita, con la intención de ignorar aquella invasión a su intimidad.

-Y si te hablo francamente, yo también estaba preocupado por ti.

-¿Preocupándote por mí?- dijo Snape con incredulidad, pero sin maldad.- ¿Crees que soy alguien por el que te debas preocupar?

-Sé que sabes cuidarte solo, pero temía por ti… Lo se todo Severus… Temía que hicieras otra locura. Me he enterado de lo ocurrido, estuve hablando con Eileen…

Snape comenzó a exaltarse, interrumpiéndole.

-Tú lo sabes todo… tengo que felicitarte Albus, tu condición de cuadro no te limita para seguir husmeando en los asuntos de los demás.

El retrato de Albus frunció el ceño, levemente irritado.

-No pagues tus frustraciones conmigo Severus, sabes que si estoy aquí, es por el cariño que te tengo… como te decía estuve hablando con tu hija…

Snape dio dos largas zancadas acercándose al cuadro. Su aspecto era el de una fiera salvaje a punto de lanzarse sobre su presa.

-Se lo advierto Dumbledore: -hizo una pausa y pronunció muy despacio, para que el mensaje calara en aquel viejo alcahuete- No se meta en mis asuntos.

-Severus… yo tan sólo quiero hablar un momento contigo.-rogó el anciano desde el cuadro.

-¡Pues yo no, maldita sea!- explotó el profesor de pociones- No me apetece para nada escuchar lo que me tengas que decir… no me interesa.

Snape se volvió dándole la espalda al cuadro, haciendo ver que no quería proseguir con aquella estúpida conversación.

-No te entiendo Severus…

-¡No se meta en los asuntos de mi familia!- dijo cerrando los puños con fuerza, sin volverse.- Mi vida es algo que no le concierne.

-Pero… de verdad que no entiendo tu actitud… no creo que seas el más indicado para juzgar a tu hija y Longbottom,- atacó a bocajarro- después de todo, tú hiciste algo similar en el pasado.

Severus se giró con vehemencia, clavando sus ojos ónix en el lienzo.

-No sigas por ahí, Albus.- Le advirtió.

-Erais alumna y profesor… teníais más de veinte años de diferencia de edad… similar a la relación que tiene tu hija ahora. ¿Cómo puedes oponerte? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan hipócrita de censurar algo que tú mismo hiciste?

-No es lo mismo Albus… para nada. Y no pienso discutir contigo sobre el asunto.

-¿No te gusta escuchar verdades? Te recuerdo que yo mismo acepté que te vieras con Hermione entre los muros de este colegio,- le acusó- cuando sabes que no estaba permitido…

Severus explotó como una olla a presión.

-¿Quieres hablar del pasado, Albus?- le gritó al cuadro con todas sus fuerzas- Creo que tú más que nadie eres el que más tienes que callarte… Tú no tienes derecho a juzgarme, ni a venir aquí a echarme en cara mi pasado… dices que me tienes cariño ¿no es eso? Pues poco te importó lo que me pasara cuando sabías que estaba a la merced de un psicópata. Te importó nada que me torturara, que me machacara… me trataste como un vulgar peón en tus planes…

Albus escuchó las acusaciones de Severus con los ojos muy abiertos. No se había esperado que le acusara.

-Pero muchacho, ya sabes que eso era por un bien mayor…- intentó defenderse.

-¿Un bien mayor?- dijo arrugando la nariz, como si todo aquel asunto apestase- ¡Tú y tus maquinaciones! Me manipulaste… manipulaste a Potter, a mi mujer… los mandaste a una misión suicida sin darle verdaderamente armas para combatir, no les dijiste cómo destruir los horrocruxes, ni con qué, fuiste tan ambiguo… ¡Les diste un libro de cuentos infantiles como referencia, maldito seas!

-Tenía mis razones para obrar como lo hice…- se explicó el viejo.

-¡Al infierno con tus razones!- Severus fue acercándose poco a poco al cuadro- Te importó una mierda que quedara como un sucio asesino… dejaste que me fuera corrompiendo, que me quemara en la desesperación y amargándome… ¿Y te atreves a venir a echarme en cara lo mejor de mi vida? Es algo que no pienso permitirte Albus.

-Simplemente quiero que te pongas en lugar de tu hija…

-¡Ah, es eso!- Snape hizo un aspaviento exagerado- ¡Mi hija! La que estuve a punto de no conocer, porque un poco más y me desangro en una mierda de casa… -Severus vio la cara de espanto del retrato- ¿No estamos hablando del pasado? Si no llega a ser por Hermione, hubiera muerto allí, desangrado y consumido por el veneno de aquella jodida serpiente… y yo no hubiera podido limpiar mi nombre, dejando a mi mujer sola con una hija que no me hubiera conocido nunca, además de llevar el estigma de ser la hija de un mortífago asesino…

-Pero no pasó.

-No gracias a ti, así que borra esa cara de suficiencia. No te debo nada Albus… Así que no pretendas venir aquí de figura paternal conmigo. Viste como mi alma se corrompía, viste cómo me consumía la desesperación y jamás me tendiste una mano.

-Pero Severus… todo lo que pasaste fue necesario.

-¿Necesario?- alzó la voz- ¿Necesario para quién?

-Para que tu hija viva en un mundo libre, Snape.- dijo con solemnidad el anciano.

-¡Deja de escudarte en mi hija! ¿Qué hubiera sido de ella si yo hubiera muerto? ¿Qué hubiera sido de Hermione si Lestrange la hubiera seguido torturando en la residencia de los Malfoy? ¡Estaba embarazada! ¡Y yo no lo sabía! ¡Es tan fácil hablar de un bien mayor cuando es el pellejo de los demás lo que está en juego!

-Severus, te recuerdo que yo estoy muerto…

-¡Y yo te recuerdo que me obligaste a matarte! ¡Corrompí mi alma! ¡Yo no quería hacerlo! ¡No quería! Te importó poco lo que pensaba, lo que pensarían los demás de mí… y lo que más importa, lo que pensaría Hermione…

-Pero tu mujer siempre fue inteligente… sólo era cuestión de tiempo que ella descubriera la verdad.

-¿Y a qué precio, Albus? Nunca te perdonaré el sufrimiento que le hiciste pasar… ¿No entiendes que Eileen y Hermione son lo más importante para mí? Mi vida empezó cuando me enamoré de Hermione… ellas han sido la luz en mi vida y cuidaré de ellas siempre…

-¿Y quien lo niega? Sé que las amas… y que harías cualquier cosa por ellas.

-Pues entonces no te atrevas a venir aquí, como si fueras el poseedor de la verdad absoluta…- le reprochó.

-Severus… yo tan sólo quería hablar contigo.

-¿No te he dicho que no quiero?- le gritó- ¿A qué has venido? ¿A echarme en cara que sigo siendo el mismo monstruo de siempre?

-¿Crees que pienso eso de ti? Verdaderamente estaba preocupado por ti… Al igual que Hermione y Eileen. ¿No te das cuenta que ellas están sufriendo?

-¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Crees que soy lo suficiente necio para no darme cuenta? ¿Crees que no me da miedo lo que hice ayer?

Severus calló de repente, cubriéndose completamente el rostro con las manos. Su aspecto era cansado, cómo si se hubiera echado encima una década.

Se sentía cansado… muy cansado.

Bajó sus manos después de frotarse con ellas los ojos. Volvió la mirada al cuadro, dónde se hallaba aquel entrometido anciano, que le miraba con los brazos cruzados expectante y en silencio.

-¿Estás más tranquilo ahora?- preguntó el cuadro.

Severus simplemente se limitó aguantarle la mirada, desafiante.

-Déjame en paz…- espetó.

Severus se volvió caminando hacia la puerta que conducía a sus aposentos, haciéndole ver que aquella conversación había llegado a su fin. Albus se aclaró la garganta.

-Al menos ahora que ya te has desahogado, lo mejor que podías hacer por este anciano es escuchar lo que he venido a decirte…

Severus resopló fuertemente, casi con rabia. Sabía que aquella era una de sus mejores armas. El chantaje emocional siempre se le había dado muy bien aquel cabrón manipulador.

-No tengo mucho tiempo, escupe lo que has venido a decir y márchate.

Le conocía muy bien, sabía que no pararía hasta que se saliera con la suya, siempre había sido así y había cosas que nunca cambiaban, por mucho que hubiera pasado el tiempo.

-Desde luego muchacho ese temperamento tuyo no se apacigua con la edad…

Snape apretó los dientes.

-Limítate a comunicarme lo que tienes que decirme…

-Longbottom no ha presentado cargos contra ti.- soltó a bocajarro, sin ningún tipo de preámbulos. Severus abrió mucho los ojos, pero en un instante fugaz consiguió colocarse en el rostro la máscara de indiferencia que tanto estaba acostumbrado a utilizar.

-¿Qué?- preguntó como si no entendiera bien las palabras del retrato.

-El profesor Longbottom hace apenas unas horas fue suspendido de sus funciones como profesor en esta institución. Y en su entrevista con la directora, negó la acusación de que habías usado en su contra la maldición cruciatus… Dice que tú no empleaste nunca ese hechizo contra él.

Snape simplemente se había quedado sin palabras, sus ojos profundos miraban aquel lienzo, mientras su cerebro iba a mil por hora.

¿_Entonces __aquel __mequetrefe __no __le __había __acusado? __¿Por __qué __lo __había __hecho? __Él __le __había __golpeado __brutalmente, __lo __había __humillado __ante __todo __el __maldito __colegio, __había __empleado __la __misma __maldición __que __hicieron __enloquecer __a __sus __padres__… __Eran __muchos __los __testigos __que __habían __presenciado __aquello._

Albus estudiaba con atención al profesor de pociones que estaba sumido en un completo silencio, como si pudiera seguir el hilo de sus propios pensamientos. Le conocía muy bien, así que no le hacía falta introducirse en su mente para saber lo que estaba pensando, a pesar de que su rostro fuera totalmente inexpugnable.

-Minerva no le creyó y no es de extrañar. La verdad es que dejaste al chico hecho unos zorros, daba verdadera pena. Ella le preguntó por qué lo negaba… ¿sabes qué dijo?

-Cómo carajo quieres que lo sepa…- espetó el profesor.

-Que nunca haría nada que le hiciera daño a Eileen.

Severus se quedó en completo silencio, mirando al retrato de su amigo. El anciano sabía que tenía toda la atención del oscuro profesor.

-Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, me plantearía seriamente qué decir a partir de ahora… seguramente tienes intenciones de ir a entrevistarte con la directora, yo que tú pensaría seriamente qué contar… Quizás el orgullo te impida callarte, pero quizás deberías plantearte el daño que puedes hacerle a Hermione y Eileen… ellas seguro que temen por tu suerte.

-No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia…- replicó malhumorado el profesor.

-Simplemente piénsalo. Por cierto, Minerva quiere verte con urgencia… yo que tú me presentaba inmediatamente en su despacho.- dijo el anciano antes de desaparecer del cuadro de aquel tétrico paisaje y dejar con la palabra en la boca al temible profesor de pociones.

* * *

El agua tibia resbalaba suavemente por su pálida piel, formando ríos por cada recoveco de su cuerpo. Una reparadora ducha es lo que necesitaba para aplacar un poco sus nervios destrozados. Había pensado acudir directamente al despacho de la directora de Hogwarts sin más pérdida de tiempo, pero decidió antes darse una gratificante ducha y cambiarse de ropa.

Necesitaba meditar, asumir todo lo que le había dicho aquel entrometido.

Apoyó una mano en los azulejos, cerrando los ojos sintiendo cómo su suave cabello se mojaba. Tan sólo quería sentir el agua, dejar de pensar, dejar de existir… Su cabeza seguía dando vueltas sin ningún control y no era para menos, estaba metido en un enorme problema en la que todas las soluciones que se planteaba, era hacer rodar la cabeza de aquel hijo de puta.

Odiaba con todas sus fuerzas a Neville Longbottom.

Los músculos de su espalda se pusieron en tensión, los recuerdos de su hija volvieron a su mente, como una obsesión.

Ni siquiera una ducha conseguía relajarle…

* * *

Severus Snape salió al pasillo con el cabello mojado, aún pequeñas gotas minúsculas caían de sus mechones negros. Cerró la puerta de su despacho de un fuerte portazo y después de pensarlo un momento, aseguró sus dominios con un hechizo. Guardo su varita, maldiciendo por lo bajo a aquel viejo entrometido. ¿Quién se creía que era para seguir entrometiéndose en su vida? Bastante le había soportado sus monsergas cuando estaba vivo, para hacerlo ahora… Quizás su mal humor creciente, era porque en el fondo sabía, que Dumbledore tenía cierta parte razón.

_¿Pero quién coño se había creído ese mequetrefe para irrumpir así en su despacho y en su vida? _

Cerró los puños con fuerza y sin más dilación, se dirigió al despacho de McGonagall. A pesar de que el cuadro del ex director no le hubiera dicho que le estaba buscando con urgencia, él hubiera acudido de todas formas. Era lógico que tendría que hablar con ella después de lo todo lo ocurrido la mañana anterior… Había pasado tan sólo un día y parecía que ya habían transcurrido años desde su encuentro con Longbottom.

Salió de las mazmorras adentrándose en un solitario pasillo, el sonido de sus pisadas rebotaban en la fría piedra de las paredes, produciendo un fantasmagórico eco. Consultó su reloj de bolsillo, cerrando la tapa con la punta de sus larguiruchos dedos. Se hallaban en horario lectivo, así que afortunadamente los estudiantes ya estaban en sus respectivas clases y se podía respirar cierta tranquilidad. El silencio era mucho más pronunciado que otros días, como si el mismo castillo estuviera expectante. Aquello le había venido de perlas, ya que no le apetecía para nada verse rodeado de niñatos escandalosos y curiosos. Conociendo a los chicos de esas edades, seguro que el tema de conversación del día era lo que había ocurrido el día anterior entre él y Longbottom… Inmerso en sus pensamientos, volvió la esquina de una de las galerías, adentrándose en un largo pasillo. Un bulto inesperado se le echó encima, haciendo gala de sus rápidos reflejos, consiguió esquivarlo con avidez. Severus profirió un gruñido más que amenazante y se volvió parcialmente, para contemplar aquel bulto que yacía en el suelo.

Había estado a punto de tropezar con una estudiante de último curso de Hufflepuff, que ojeaba un libro distraídamente. La chica que no le había visto hasta que lo había tenido encima, dio de bruces contra el duro suelo. La niñata que había comenzado a maldecir y protestar como una energúmena, alzó la mirada, callándose de inmediato al ver el causante de su caída. Su rostro palideció instantáneamente y sus labios comenzaron a temblar de temor.

-¡Ten cuidado!- espetó Snape, satisfecho del terror que sólo su presencia despertaba- ¿Acaso no miras por dónde vas?

La chica vaciló, levantándose inmediatamente del suelo, alisando su falda nerviosamente.

-Lo siento, profesor Snape. Iba distraída…- comenzó a disculparse, pero el temible profesor de pociones no estaba dispuesto a dejarla acabar.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces merodeando en horario de clase por los pasillos?- la interrumpió, cruzándose de brazos lentamente.

-Yo… verás profesor…- La chica no dejaba de titubear, exasperando al oscuro profesor. Snape gruñó con impaciencia, alzando una de sus cejas y eso pareció desbloquear por fin a la chica, que estaba al borde del sofoco- Tengo las dos próximas horas libres… tenía clase de herbología con Gryffindor, pero aún no ha llegado la profesora sustituta del profesor Longbottom…

Severus profirió un gruñido amenazador.

-Eso no es escusa para deambular por los pasillos. Diez puntos menos para Hufflepuff y ahora, lárguese a su sala común y haga algo de provecho… No quiero volver a verla por aquí.

* * *

La muchacha contempló un momento la capa ondeante del padre de Eileen desaparecer por el corredor. La sangre volvió a su rostro con fuerza, tiñendo sus mejillas de un rojo brillante. No esperaba encontrarse con un profesor por los pasillos y se había relajado, lo que jamás pensó que tropezaría con el más peligroso de todos ellos. Desde la primera vez que vio a Snape, siempre la había intimidado. Su mirada, su forma de moverse, como un depredador al continuo acecho, su voz… cuándo estaba cerca del profesor, una sensación de peligro la acompañaba siempre. Alexandra agarró con fuerza su libro, precisamente una novela que le había prestado Elle para relajarse del estrés que le producían los EXTASIS y comenzó a correr por el pasillo a toda velocidad.

Tenía que contarle a Eileen que había visto a su padre, estaba muy preocupada por él y sabía dónde encontrarla.

* * *

Severus Snape aguardaba lleno de impaciencia frente a la gárgola que custodiaba la puerta del despacho de la directora. Detestaba esperar, no era la clase de hombres que podía esperar de brazos cruzados ante una puerta, y mucho menos tranquilo. Golpeó repetidamente con el pie el suelo.

_¿A __qué __carajo __esperaba __esa __condenada __mujer? __¿Acaso __estaba __haciéndole __esperar __a __propósito __para __torturarle? __¿Quería __humillarle __dejándolo __esperar __en __mitad __del __pasillo?_

La gárgola se abrió al fin y él pudo ascender aquellas enrevesadas escaleras de caracol. La puerta del despacho se abrió suavemente y la voz de dos mujeres se coló por el resquicio abierto. Severus se detuvo, sin llegar a entrar aquella habitación circular que tan bien conocía.

-Para lo que quieras, ya sabes dónde estoy…- dijo Minerva con su voz más amable.

-Esta noche si quieres subo y hablamos con más tranquilidad…- le contestó una voz de mujer al que él le resultaba familiar- ahora tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Además estoy impaciente por ver los invernaderos y las nuevas especies que ha introducido Longbottom.

-Pues después de la cena te espero…

Severus contempló cómo salía del despacho una mujer que conocía muy bien, ya que habían sido compañeros de trabajo durante largos años de docencia. Su baja estatura parecía haberse pronunciado con la edad, pero seguía estando igual de rolliza. Su rostro, a pesar de las arrugas, aún desprendía amabilidad y sosiego, como buena Hufflepuff. La profesora Spount pareció sorprenderle verle allí, mirándolo fijamente, como si le estudiara.

-¡Snape!- exclamó al fin a forma de saludo, borrando inmediatamente la sonrisa de sus labios.

-¡Spount!- correspondió sin ponerle muchas ganas- ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Veo que sigue siendo tan directo como siempre…-observó la anciana con media sonrisa- he venido a cubrir el puesto de profesor de Herbología hasta final de curso…

Snape frunció el ceño al recordar al desgraciado de Longbottom, no podía evitarlo, sólo escuchar su nombre le entraba náuseas de asco. Pomona le aguantó la mirada por unos segundos, aguardando algún tipo de reacción en él, que no obtuvo. Estaba allí de pie, con los brazos cruzados y el rostro inaccesible, frío como el cristal.

No le apetecía para nada una reunión de viejos camaradas y menos con aquella anciana. Jamás había sentido ni un ápice de camarería, ni de cariño por sus antiguos compañeros de trabajo, es más, siempre había intentado recordar lo menos posible esa época.

Spount rompió aquel incómodo silencio que había crecido entre ambos.

_Desde __luego __este __hombre, __siempre __haciendo __amigos__…_

-Pues lo dicho… -dijo conservando su media sonrisa- Me voy que tengo muchas cosas que preparar… adiós Severus. Me alegro mucho de verte…

_Yo no puedo decir lo mismo vieja…_

Severus siquiera contestó. Cuando al fin el hueco de la puerta se había visto despejado del voluminoso cuerpo de la profesora, sin más dilación, pasó al interior del despacho de Minerva, sin pedir permiso antes, casi conteniendo la respiración, como si se zambullera en un mar resacoso.

-¡Snape he estado buscándote desde ayer!- le dijo a modo de saludo McGonagall, que parecía sorprendida de verle allí en el marco de la puerta.

-Me ausenté del colegio.- dijo secamente.

-Sabes que no puedes abandonar el colegio sin mi consentimiento…-le censuró enfadada.

-En aquel momento no era algo que me preocupara…

Minerva se sentó tras su voluminosa mesa, mientras resoplaba y le indicó con la mano uno de los sillones.

-Siéntate Severus.- ordenó, dejándole ver que no admitía protestas.

Snape aguardó un segundo y se dirigió con paso militar a dónde le había indicado su superiora. Con un gesto un tanto teatral, hizo a un lado su vaporosa capa para sentarse con más comodidad, poniendo sus manos sobre su regazo. Sabía que le esperaba una larga e incómoda charla por delante… lo curioso es que a pesar de que hacía casi un día que no comía nada, no sentía nada de hambre, sentía su estómago revuelto, pero era de recordar a Longbottom con su hija.

Alzó la vista por encima de Minerva, buscando con los ojos el retrato de Dumbledore, que se hallaba presidiendo la habitación. Su mente, en completa ebullición repasaba todo lo que le había dicho una hora antes en su despacho. El anciano había regresado a su retrato, como si nunca se hubiera marchado de allí, pero se hallaba dándole la espalda como un niño enfurruñado, aunque sabía que estaba pendiente de todo lo que ocurría en aquella habitación. Severus no pudo evitar hacer una mueca… _él__seguía__a__lo__suyo__con__sus__chantajes__emocionales__… __que__era__lo__mejor__que__sabía__hacer._

Guardaron un profundo silencio, que pareció prolongarse innecesariamente hasta la tortura. Minerva limpiaba con verdadero ahínco sus gafas rectangulares, mientras estudiaba con la mirada al profesor de pociones, que aguardaba inmóvil sentado frente a ella. Parecía que se había propuesto desgastar los cristales, hasta que al fin decidió que estaban lo suficientemente limpias y se colocó las gafas en el puente de la nariz.

Se aguantaron la mirada por un momento, escrutándose, estudiándose, midiéndose, como si de un momento a otro fueran atacarse. Minerva suspiró violentamente, como si necesitara aire urgentemente. Severus y ella se conocían demasiado, a pesar de que nunca habían mantenido una relación íntima más allá del trabajo, habían pasado por muchos trances juntos, y eso era algo que terminaba por unir, sobretodo, cuándo se había sobrevivido a una guerra.

En el fondo, sentía aprecio por aquel malhumorado profesor.

-¿Qué ocurrirá con mi hija?- preguntó a bocajarro, después de todo le importaba poco lo que a él le ocurriera, lo que más importaba al hombre era su hija, nada más.

-No se preocupe por la señorita Snape, ella debe estar en clase en estos momentos…-notó la mirada angustiosa de Severus- Ya hablaremos de ella… ahora tenemos asuntos más importantes que atender.

-Ella es para mí lo más importante.

McGonagall le ignoró deliberadamente.

-Snape… sus acciones de ayer son altamente censurables.- disparó sin más preámbulos. Ambos sabían porqué estaban allí, no necesitaban meterse en materia.- En toda la extensa historia de este colegio, nunca se ha dado el caso de que dos profesores la emprendieran a mamporros por los pasillos.

-Esa información no es del todo correcta McGonagall...- Severus se contempló las uñas de una de sus manos- creo que no fue un intercambio de golpes lo que mantuvimos el profesor Longbottom y yo.

-Ya veo… viendo las lesiones y magulladuras que lucía ayer Longbottom y viendo la inexistencia de las suyas, debería afirmar que usted machacó a su compañero en el pasillo.

-En el suelo para ser más exactos.

Minerva abrió mucho los ojos, completamente espantada.

-Su frialdad me horroriza Snape.

-Tenía mis razones… y muy poderosas por cierto.

-De eso hablaremos más tarde, lo que quiero que sepas que no puedo permitir que una acción así quede impune.

-Y entiendo a la perfección sus razones, por eso he pensado facilitarle los trámites y he decidido presentar mi renuncia.

Minerva le clavó sus ojos verdes como dos puñales.

-¿De qué estás hablando Snape?- preguntó haciendo un lado sus formalidades.

Severus se encogió de hombros, como si fuera evidente.

-Después de lo ocurrido, lo más lógico es que me expulses del colegio, así que para librarte de rellenar aburridos formularios burocráticos es mejor que yo mismo renuncie…

Snape sacó un sobre del bolsillo de su levita y lo arrojó encima de la mesa.

-Me he tomado la libertad de narrar en ese documento lo que ocurrió ayer. Asumo mi culpa por ello y estoy a la espera de mi severa sanción…

Mcgonagall frunció el ceño, marcando una gruesa arruga que surcaba toda su frente. Con un movimiento certero de varita, el sobre ardió en la madera de la mesa, reduciéndose en segundos en cenizas, ante la mirada sorprendida del profesor de pociones.

-¿Crees qué voy admitir tu renuncia?- espetó.

Snape abrió los ojos lleno de sorpresa. Minerva le apuntó con un dedo.

-Sé que es lo que más te mereces, pero eres un necio si piensas que voy aceptar que te vayas así por las buenas.

Severus cerró los puños, apoyándolos en sus piernas.

-Además eres un irresponsable- prosiguió la mujer, alzando cada vez más la voz- ¿Crees que es buen momento para que me quede sin profesor de pociones? Ya ha sido para mí duro convencer a Spount para que acudiera a sustituir a Longbottom, para ponerme a buscar un sustituto mediadamente decente en tu asignatura… mi respuesta es no.

-No me puedes obligar…

-Severus, económicamente sé que no necesitas este trabajo y aún me sorprende que lo aceptases… siempre odiaste enseñar, pero no voy a permitir que abandones a dos semanas de que finalice el curso…- dijo dando golpecitos con el dedo índice en la superficie de la mesa- además, para ti se puede considerar más sanción el quedarte que el marcharte.

-Mcgonagall…-iba a replicar el profesor de pociones, pero la mujer no le dejó proseguir.

-¿Sabes lo difícil que es encontrar un profesor de tu asignatura decente?- espetó Minerva- No admito discusión en este tema, te quedarás suspendido de sueldo, pero te quedarás hasta el final de tu contrato… Te lo exijo.

-McGonagall,- Severus respiró suavemente, tomándose su tiempo y eligiendo bien sus palabras- después de lo que he hecho no veo adecuado seguir en la docencia… ¿Qué clase de profesor queda impune ante la agresión de un compañero?

-Naturalmente sancionaré tu conducta, es más, tendrás que asumir muchos de los deberes de Longbottom hasta el final de curso.- Comenzó a enumerar con los dedos- Tendrás vigilancia en la sala de estudios todas las tardes y tendrás que asumir sus patrullas por los pasillos. Spount está ya mayor para eso…

-¿Vas a regañarme por ser un niño malo? ¿Vas a tirarme de las orejas? ¿Sólo eso?- Preguntó incrédulo Snape- Sabes que eso no es proporcional a lo que he hecho, deberías expulsarme de aquí como has hecho con Longbottom.- Severus escupió prácticamente el nombre de aquel infame.

Minerva golpeó con la palma de las manos la superficie de su mesa, haciendo que los oscuros ojos del temible profesor de pociones se encontraran con los de la anciana.

-En cierta forma… entiendo lo que has hecho.- dijo sin más, cruzándose de brazos y suspirando con fuerza.- Yo deseaba hacer lo mismo contigo cuando me enteré que llevabas meses de relación a hurtadillas con Hermione…

Severus abrió mucho los ojos ante la confesión de la directora de Hogwarts. Sabía que los sentimientos de esa mujer por su esposa eran sinceros, casi maternales. Y también sabía que nunca había aprobado del todo la relación de ambos, como si esperara que la dañara de un momento a otro… pero nunca le había reprochado nada abiertamente, siempre había sido muy discreta en ese aspecto.

Ya era hora de dejarse de disimulos.

Minerva le señaló con un dedo acusador.

-Snape no es la primera vez que te saltas las reglas de esta institución, así que deja de insistir, porque no te dejaré que te vayas por las buenas. –Hizo una pausa teatral y continuó- Entiendo muy bien cómo te sientes. Quizás a mí no me hayan bendecido nunca con la maternidad, pero sé lo que duelen los seres queridos… y lo que debe doler una hija.

-No te puedes hacer ni la más remota idea…

-Por eso, entiendo que te desquiciaras… lo que ha hecho Longbottom no tiene nombre… es tu hija, por eso entiendo tu reacción, quizás más violenta de la que me esperaría de tu parte…

-¡Ese hombre se ha estado _viendo_con mi hija!- explotó de repente- ¡He visto lo ha hecho con ella!

-Lo entiendo Severus… Eileen es tu niña, y todo esto está fuera de lugar, nunca debió pasar, por eso, he hecho un trato con el profesor Longbottom…

-¿Un trato?- preguntó el oscuro hombre con curiosidad.

-Ya sabes que la conducta de tu hija no ha sido precisamente impecable en este curso, ha acumulado muchísimas sanciones por parte de sus profesores. Y esto último que ha hecho, merece la expulsión del colegio.- Snape iba a protestar, pero la palma de la mujer alzada reclamando silencio lo apaciguó un momento.- No expulsaré a tu hija si guarda silencio sobre este asunto… y eso también va por ti, Severus. No podrás decir nada de lo que ha pasado aquí.

-¿Acaso intentas silenciar lo que ha pasado? ¿Temes un escándalo? ¡Seguro que todo el mundo lo sabe ya!

-¿Crees que lo que me importa es librar con un simple escándalo? Ya sabes que no es la primera relación ilícita Alumna-Profesor que me explota en las narices… lo hago por tu hija.

Snape levantó una ceja incrédulo.

-Es sólo una chiquilla…-dijo tristemente la directora.- no se merece pasar por lo que pasó Hermione cuándo se supo vuestro matrimonio. La prensa os acosaba, decían miles vilezas de ti e incluso, llegaron afirmar que la tenías hechizada… Es vuestra hija, así que intentaré por todos los medios protegerla…

-Pero creo que acallar esta historia es casi imposible Minerva… estás luchando contra los elementos.

-Al menos pensaré que hice todo lo que estuvo en mi mano… No estoy en tu contra Severus, ya te estoy diciendo que te comprendo.

Snape se pasó la mano por el rostro con ademanes cansados.

-Mi hija y Longbottom… por más que lo pienso, no sé cómo no pude darme cuenta de lo que ocurría entre ellos…

Minerva se encogió de hombros.

-A veces, no nos damos cuenta de lo que ocultan los demás… ¿Verdad, Severus?

Snape se rebulló en su silla, incómodo.

-De tal palo tal astilla… después de todo es hija vuestra… No se puede negar.

Snape se sintió muy ofendido, pero guardó un leve silencio prudencial.

-¿Aceptas el trato entonces?- preguntó mientras apoyaba sus codos en la mesa, inclinándose levemente hacia él.

-Tienes mi silencio, si es lo que quieres.- prometió molesto- Pero deja que Eileen termine con sus estudios.

-Bien… -Asintió satisfecha la mujer- No esperaba menos de ti. Creo que es hora que vuelvas a tus obligaciones Snape… los exámenes están a dos semanas y hay mucho que hacer.

-No digas cómo hacer mi trabajo.- espetó el hombre sin poder evitarlo.-Pues me retiro entonces…

Snape se levantó del asiento caminando casi con paso militar hacia la puerta, maldiciendo entre dientes…

-Por cierto, Severus… Aunque Longbottom lo negó, sé lo que le hiciste y es algo que nunca me esperé de ti. Lo supe tan sólo con ver el estado en el que le dejaste.

Snape se volvió sobre sus propios talones, para observar fijamente a la directora, que seguía sentada como si nada tras su mesa.

-Después de todo lo que has luchado para enterrar tu pasado, para quitarte todos tus estigmas de mortífago… jamás pensé que pudieras tan sólo pronunciar ese hechizo… Me has decepcionado profundamente, Severus. –sentenció con una mirada intensa.

Severus sintió cómo todos sus miembros se volvían de piedra, su cuerpo pesaba una tonelada y se sentía sin fuerzas de replicar siquiera.

* * *

Eileen Snape corría todo lo rápido que le permitían sus pies. En aquel momento los pasillos del colegio permanecían prácticamente vacíos, ya que todos los estudiantes se encontraban en el interior de sus aulas. Aunque ella no había podido acudir a clase, ya que esa hora la había tenido libre con sus compañeros Hufflepuff. Su querido profesor de Herbología no había acudido y sabía que jamás volvería a los invernaderos a impartirla…

Su resuello agitado retumbaba en las paredes de piedra, en un fantasmagórico eco. Alexandra había ido a toda prisa a buscarla por todo el colegio. Ella se encontraba en la sala de estudios, intentando concentrarse en vano en su tedioso libro de transformaciones. Había decidido no buscarse líos hasta que saliera de Hogwarts, así que había decidido estudiar en el par de horas libres que le había dejado una de sus asignaturas favoritas. Quería sacarse transformaciones con buena nota, para no darle el gusto aquella cacatúa de Graham de suspenderla.

Pero apenas podía concentrarse en lo que estaba leyendo. Habían ocurrido muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo y su cabeza estaba a otros menesteres. Su preocupación por la suerte que correría su padre, la salud de Neville, las humillaciones que estaban soportando James y ella, su odio sin fin a Weasley… todo eso rondaba su cabeza sin respiro.

Necesitaba despejarse, así que sacó pergamino para escribirle a Neville. En esos instantes irrumpió en la sala Alexandra, mirando de un lado a otro con nerviosismo. Pareció aliviada cuándo la vio sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor y se acercó a toda prisa, con las mejillas coloreadas del esfuerzo y respirando agitadamente.

Un temor la apoderó: algo más había ocurrido. No sabía si podía aguantar algo más…

Pero la noticia de que su padre había vuelto al casillo la serenó. Al menos sabía que se encontraba perfectamente.

Recogió todas sus cosas en tiempo récord y corrió dirección a las mazmorras, a encontrarse con su padre.

Sabía que no le encontraría del mejor humor, seguro que aún estaba enfurecido, hecho un verdadero basilisco, pero tenía que hablar con él… tenía que hacerle ver que lo suyo con el profesor era sincero, puro. Quería hacerle entrar en razón. Sabía que era una tarea casi imposible, pero al menos quería verle, saber que se encontraba bien.

Llegó al pasillo de las mazmorras que tan bien conocía. Eran innumerables las veces que había recorrido aquel camino hasta el despacho de su padre, tanto que podía hacerlo con los ojos cerrados si quisiera. Notaba su cuerpo en tensión, comido por puro nerviosismo. Sus manos comenzaron a temblarle sin ningún tipo de control… era su padre, pero se jugaba mucho. Quería hacerle entender que Neville y ella no habían hecho nada malo, excepto amarse.

Su padre debía entenderlo, él más que nadie.

Ellos se amaban profundamente y nada ni nadie la harían cambiar de idea. Su amor no era censurable, ni malvado, ni depravado. De acuerdo que habían sido profesor y alumna y entre ellos había una diferencia de edad considerable… ¿Pero quién era su padre para oponerse cuándo él había hecho lo mismo?

Eileen se reafirmaba una y otra vez en sus pensamientos. Sabía que tenía parte de razón en reprocharle a su padre algo así… aunque debía calmarse. No quería un enfrentamiento como la última vez que habían hablado, deseaba hablar con él tranquilamente, expresándose como la adulta que era, después de todo, ya era mayor de edad… Nada de gritos, ni de expresiones violentas… recordaba lo que le había dicho el día anterior, presa de una furia incontenida.

"_¿Y qué te gustaría para mí, papá? ¿Un mortífago arrepentido como tú?"_

Se arrepentía con todas sus fuerzas de haberle dicho eso a su padre. No había diferencias entre gritarle aquello y lanzarle un sectumsempra, aunque sus palabras quizás le habían herido más profundamente. Las heridas que se hacían en el alma no eran tan fáciles de curar, no se podía usar un hechizo sanador ni una poción. A veces estas no se llegaban a curar nunca.

Se estremeció al recordar la reacción de su padre. Jamás le había levantado la mano, y había estado a punto de golpearla.

Sabía que su padre no estaba en sus cabales. Él jamás habría hecho eso en otra circunstancia, sabía que prefería amputarse una mano antes que ponérsela encima.

Había sido todo tan vehemente, tan brusco, tan repentino… cómo si un huracán hubiera arrasado su vida anterior, dejando sólo escombros.

Se encontró ante la robusta puerta del despacho de su padre. Recogió todo el aire que pudieron sus pulmones y puso la mano sobre el pomo. ¿Debía llamar? ¿Debía pedir permiso? Después de todo, aquella puerta siempre había estado abierta para ella. Expulsó el aire lentamente, meditando qué hacer.

Cogió con fuerza el picaporte y lo hizo girar como tantas veces… para su sorpresa, la puerta permanecía cerrada, inexpugnable como una fortaleza.

Eileen abrió mucho los ojos. Era la primera vez en su vida que se encontraba inaccesible a su padre.

Con un puño cerrado, golpeó con fuerza la austera madera, provocando un estruendo imposible de ignorar, retumbando por todo aquel oscuro pasadizo.

-¡Padre! ¿Está ahí?- Eileen escuchó con asombro sus propias palabras salir de sus labios. Siempre le había llamado "Papá" a pesar de su edad ya considerable, pero aquello le había salido sin pensar, como si un lazo que los hubiera unido se hubiera roto entre ellos.

Como si la distancia entre ellos se hubiera magnificado.

Volvió a golpear con vehemencia la puerta, pero nadie contestó.

Cuando se cansó de aporrear la entrada al despacho de su padre sin obtener respuesta, se dejó caer, sentándose en el frío suelo del pasillo.

Le esperaría… tarde o temprano debía salir o entrar de aquel despacho, y allí estaría ella, aguardándole como una estatua.

Eileen sin saberlo, eludía a su propia madre, cuando casi diecinueve años antes había esperado tozudamente a Snape en ese mismo pasillo, para defender sus propios sentimientos como hacía Elle en esos momentos.

* * *

Severus Snape bajaba a toda velocidad por una de las escaleras del castillo. La fricción de la tela en los escalones y el sonido de sus pasos era lo único que resonaba a su alrededor. El castillo estaba sumido en el más completo silencio, ya que los alumnos aún seguían en el interior de sus clases, ajenos a todo.

Sus pensamientos se agolpaban en su cerebro, gritando, haciéndole estremecer. Eran muchas las cosas las que le habían ocurrido en apenas unas horas y le torturaban.

La historia de Eileen con Neville, era algo que le obsesionaba, no podía quitárselo de la cabeza.

Las palabras ponzoñosas de Eileen, gritadas a viva voz en el interior de su despacho.

Las lágrimas de Hermione.

El enfrentamiento con el cuadro de Dumbledore.

Y ahora lo último que le había dicho Minerva antes de dejarlo salir de su despacho.

_Mírate, sigues siendo el mismo asqueroso mortífago de siempre… ¿No eras tú precisamente el que se jactaba de ser pura maldad? _

_Eres un monstruo._

Se reprochaba a sí mismo, sin poderlo evitar. Aquella voz nacía de su interior, amenazándole con enloquecer.

_No te mereces nada de lo que tienes. Siempre debiste quedarte solo, para no dañar a nadie, porque una basura como tú no tiene corazón…_

Los cuadros que iba dejando atrás le miraban con curiosidad. Conocían de sobra quién era, y jamás le habían visto en ese estado, completamente compungido, hecho trizas como un muñeco de trapo. Casi era incapaz de disimular, siempre había dado la sensación de ser una fortaleza inexpugnable y ahora simplemente se veía humano.

Snape iba tan ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos, que no se había dado cuenta que un anciano de barba blanca saltaba de cuadro en cuadro, siguiéndole desde cierta distancia sumido en una profunda preocupación.

Respiró con vehemencia y se dirigió presto a las mazmorras. Debía tranquilizarse y volver a mantener la compostura, lo que menos debía demostrar ahora era debilidad ante esa manada de alcornoques que eran sus alumnos.

Llego a esos oscuros y húmedos pasillos propios de las mazmorras y suspiró medio aliviado. Al menos no se había encontrado a nadie, que habría sido extremadamente desagradable en esos momentos.

No quería ver a nadie.

Se paró en seco al levantar la vista del suelo, lleno de sorpresa. Al final del pasillo, sentada en la puerta de su despacho, aguardaba pacientemente una conocida figura para él.

Eileen.

Su respiración era agitada y no pudo evitar cerrar los puños con fuerza, clavándose las uñas en la palma de las manos.

_Quería correr hacia ella y abrazarla con fuerza, retenerla entre sus brazos, igual que cuando era pequeña._

La chica se levantó del suelo con rapidez, sacudiendo su uniforme de gryffindor. Al ver que él no se acercaba, caminó con decisión hacia él. Su bello rostro estaba cetrino y sus grandes ojos oscuros estaban enmarcados por unas pronunciadas ojeras. Se la veía tan frágil y tan decidida al mismo tiempo.

Severus bajó un momento la mirada, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Notó como se le cubría el rostro con mechones de su lacio cabello, como una oscura cortina. Los recuerdos de ella con Longbottom acudieron a su mente, como una maldita obsesión. Podía verlos, riéndose, besándose…

_No podía hablar con ella… _

Severus apartó el pelo de la cara con un movimiento brusco de cabeza. Eileen se había acercado considerablemente a él, quizás demasiado.

¿Cuántas veces le había mentido? ¿Cuántas veces se había escabullido para verse con él? ¿Cuántas veces le había abrazado después de revolcarse con él?

Clavó su fría mirada en ella, que se paró de golpe, como si hubiera levantado entre ellos una invisible muralla. Los ojos de su hija se clavaron en su mirada, intentando encontrar el calor paternal que emanaba normalmente de ellos, pero no encontró nada de eso. Su fría mirada, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y su rostro inexpugnable la hicieron estremecer, como si no le conociera…

_No quería hablar con ella…_

Su mirada de hielo se prolongó. No sabría decir durante cuánto tiempo, pero sí el suficiente para que su hija reculara inconscientemente, dando un paso atrás.

La última vez que habían hablado, no habían dudado un segundo en escupirse veneno.

_No se sentía con fuerzas de hablar con ella…_

Expulsó el aire por la nariz, como un toro enfurecido y comenzó a caminar con decisión a dónde estaba su hija. Sus puños acompañaban el vaivén de su capa, el silencio llenaba el pasillo, tan sólo podía escucharse el crujir de la tela y sus respiraciones.

Eileen le miraba, como un animal acorralado a merced de su depredador. No sabía qué hacer. A veces parecía con fuerzas de despegar sus labios y hablar, pero algo la retenía y volvía a cerrarlos, presa de la indecisión. Casi podía escucharla debatirse interiormente. Era como si gritase sus pensamientos.

_No te acerques tanto a mí…_

Severus pasó con paso firme al lado de su hija, ignorándola por completo, como si fuera una extraña, como si allí no hubiera nadie, solo aire. No se sentía con fuerzas para un enfrentamiento con ella.

Se sentía cansado, viejo…

Y ante todo malvado.

-Padre… espera…- escuchó cómo le llamaba a su espalda, como si por fin hubiera reaccionado. Snape aceleró el paso y entró en su despacho, cerrando la puerta tras sí con un sonoro y fuerte portazo.

Ignoró por completo los golpes de sus puños en la madera.

* * *

Eileen con lágrimas en los ojos, y corrió sin rumbo fijo. Jamás había visto los ojos de su padre tan fríos como el acero. La había ignorado como si de una extraña se tratase…

* * *

Severus Snape apoyó su espalda en la madera de la puerta de su despacho. Hiperventiló un momento, al borde de un colapso nervioso. Intentó tranquilizarse, pero recordó la carita de su hija apenas unos segundos antes y se sintió la mayor aberración que hubiera pisado la tierra.

Era un maldito monstruo.

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y se dejó caer, deslizando su espalda por aquella superficie antes de caer al suelo.

_Él no era un monstruo, no era malvado, ya no era un mortífago. Había ya pagado con creces todos sus pecados… tan sólo era un padre, un padre celoso de su hija._

El rostro de Hermione se reveló en su mente, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ella estuviera con él. La necesitaba, necesitaba a su mujer a su lado…

Dejó que resbalaran por sus ojos unas lágrimas de desesperación colándose entre sus dedos para estrellarse contra el suelo.

-Hermione… por favor, te necesito.-susurró.

La conexión que mantenía con su esposa se abrió de golpe, con una fuerza que casi se podía tocar con la punta de los dedos. Sintió el alma de su mujer, entrelazándose con la suya, a pesar de la distancia física que había entre ellos.

-Hermione… ven, por favor… te necesito.

Tan sólo transcurrieron unos minutos, que fueron años para él, una pálida Hermione se colaba en el despacho a través de la chimenea, al igual que había hecho innumerables de veces durante su adolescencia, cuándo se escabullía de su sala común para colarse en los dormitorios de su profesor de pociones.

Sin decir una palabra, y sin importarle su prominente embarazo, se sentó en el suelo, al lado del hombre que se abandonaba a su llanto y le abrazó, sujetándole con fuerza, hundiendo su húmedo rostro en su cuello, impidiéndole caer en el abismo que se abría a sus pies.

* * *

_Hola a todas/os. _

_Espero que no os haya resultado tedioso el capi, he estado a punto de borrarlo miles de veces, ha sido complicado para mí. Espero no haber echado vuestras expectativas por tierra… Nuestro pobre Snape ha estado recibiendo por todas partes, me ha dado mucha pena vapulearlo, pero era necesario._

_Gracias sinceramente a todas las que me habéis mandado mensajes preocupándoos por mí. Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo y palabras, y sobre todo a mis mortífagas, que me han animado mucho. Me pondré manos a la obra con el siguiente, lo prometo._

_La canción del principio es "Salomé" de Bunbury. _

_Así que un besiño fuerte a todas y como siemprea mis mortífagas, a mi chica fan-fic y la Nata, a mi hermanita pequeña, a mis nevilleras, a mis niñas-snape, a mis gamberras, a mi detective, a mi rockera, a mi drusi, a mi traductora favorita, a mi Lian y por supuesto… ¡A TI! _

_Gracias por todo._


End file.
